Destinos encontrados
by Atenea85
Summary: Bella,una chica rellenita y con complejos,huye de Forks tras una experiencia traumática, humillada y repudiada por sus padres. Cinco años después no queda rastro de esa Bella,guapa y adinerada se reencuentra con el epicentro de sus males: Edward Cullen...
1. Capitulo 1 Nueva vida

DESTINOS ENCONTRADOS

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría y está registrada bajo derechos de autor. La copia y/o distribución de la misma se consideraría plagio. Código de la historia 1206121797990**

RESUMEN

Bella, una chica rellenita y con complejos, huye de Forks tras una experiencia traumática, humillada y avergonzaday repudiada por sus padre. Cinco años después no queda rastro de esa Bella, guapa, deseada y adinerada se encuentra con el epicentro de sus males y temores: Edward. Una mezcla de drama y romance. M por futuros lemmons.

PRÓLOGO

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo me pude creer todas esas mentiras y engaños? Como una maldita imbécil caí en la trampa y lo peor de todo es que todos se enteraron de mi error. Fui estúpida. ¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que él podía sentir algo por mi? Por su culpa tuve que marcharme lejos, perdí todo lo que tenía. Intenté olvidarle, crear una nueva vida lejos de todo...Lo que nunca me imaginé era que le iba a tener tan cerca después de tanto tiempo...

CAPITULO 1 NUEVA VIDA

Me despertó el teléfono, aunque no lo cogí de inmediato; tenía la vaga esperanza de que, quienquiera que fuese, se calsase y colgase. Pero no tuve tanta suerte. El maldito aparato siguió sonando hasta que no me quedó más remedio que alargar la mano hacia la mesilla. Al mirar la pantalla de mi móvil ahogué un improperio en mayúsculas. Rose. ¿Cómo no me lo había imaginado? Siempre me hacía lo mismo, trabajaba como mi despertador personal...Sabía que llegaba tardisimo a casa que aprovechaba las mañanas para dormir, aunque eso a ella parecía darle lo mismo. Siempre era ella la que me despertaba. Apreté la tecla verde de descolgar con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? - espeté.

- ¿Tienes ese humor de perros todas las mañanas o simplemente es que hace mucho tiempo que no echas un casquete? - rodé los ojos. Rose, tan fina como siempre.

- No, sólo me levanto de mal humor cuando amigas toca pelotas me despiertan en mitad de un lindo y reparador sueño. Y en cuanto al casquete...tampoco hace tanto. Un par de semanas.

- Una eternidad – murmuró mi amiga – En fin, te llamo para invitarte a desayunar, a ver si se te suaviza un poquito el carácter.

- Está bien – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama - ¿Dónde siempre?

- ¡Claro! ¡Hasta ahora!

Colgué el teléfono y no pude evotar sonreir. Rose era imposible, pero era muy buena amiga.

Rosalie Hale era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Florida; era dueño de varios hoteles de cinco estrellas y de varios restaurantes. De echo era dueño de la urbanización de lujo en la que yo vivía. Rose trabajaba con su padre ayudándole en la administración, se encargaba de todo tipo de papeleo, desde las nóminas de la multitud de empleados que tenían, hasta de los contratos de los alquileres. Tenía tantas propiedades y hoteles que administrar que necesitaba una plantilla al completo para ayudarla.

Era increíble a simple vista que Rose se dedicase a ese trabajo. Su físico hacía volar la imaginación. Parecía más una modelo de ropa de baño que una administrativa responsable. Era alta, rubia y con los ojos azules, y era un encanto moentras no le tocases mucho las pelotas.

A regañadientes me metí en la ducha y me arrglé. Me puse un vestido blanco ligero y unas sandalias bajas de diseñador; apenas había dormido un par de horas y no estaba de humor para lidiar con unos tacones a estas alturas de la mañana. Me peiné con una coleta y me maquillé ligeramente. Me puse mis gafas de Channel y cogí las llaves de mi coche.

Ah, mi coche...Mi BMW m3 descapotable. Me volvía literalmente loca. Cuando fui a comprarlo Rose insistió en que lo eligiera rojo, pero descarté la idea rápidamente. Mi anterior coche, la camioneta que me regaló mi padre hacía mil años, era roja, o al menos lo fue en sus años espléndidos. No quería nada que me recordase a mi anterior vida. Así que decidí comprarlo en un brillante y magnífico color negro onix.

Una vez me puse en marcha no tardé mucho en llegar al Hotel Luxor. Era uno de los muchos hoteles del padre de Rose y nuestro lugar preferido donde solíamos quedar para comer. Me bajé de mi coche y le tendí las llaves a Tyler, el aparcacoches. De las veces que le veía a la semana podíamos ser amigos íntimos.

Entré al restaurante del hotel y divisé la cabellera rubia de mi amiga. Estaba sentada en nuestra mesa habitual y en cuanto me vio me agitó la mano para hacerse notar.

- Necesito una dosis de cafeína con urgencia – dije sin apenas saludar mientras me quitaba las gafas.

- Buenos días, qué tal querida amiga, yo bien...- dijo Rose de manera irónica mientras yo rodaba los ojos. Pedimos al camarero lo de siempre y miré atentamente a Rosalie.

- ¿Para qué demonios me has llamado tan pronto? Sabes perfectamente que a partir del jueves trabajo hasta tarde.

- Lo se, lo se...- me miró pidiéndome disculpas – Pero es que...no sé...me apetecía estar contigo y eso – puso cara de niña buena, aunque no se lo creía ni ella.

- Suéltalo – dije mientras untaba mermelada a mi tostada.

- Vale – botó dos veces en su silla, lo cual quería decir que iba a soltar una bomba de las suyas. Prepárate, Bella – El otro día cerré un contrato para un piso de su bloque – la miré con cara de no entender - ¡El chico! ¡Estaba buenisimo! - gritó haciendo que varias personas con ademanes finos se giraran y nos miraran mal - ¡Es genial! ¿No?

- ¿Me has hecho madrugar para decirme que va a venir un tío bueno a mi edificio? - le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Sí! - dijo dando botes de nuevo en su silla haciendo que las ondas de su pelo rebotaran de manera infantil.

- Increíble – musité.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ofendida.

- Que esto mismo pasó hace tres meses con Nick, el del edificio de al lado, y hace dos meses con Brian y hace un mes te pasó con Kevin...¡Joder! Sólo te faltan dos para tener a los Backstreet Boys al completo – dije de forma irónica mientras seguía ocupándome de mi tostada.

- Bah, este tío no es igual...a su lado los demás eran los enanitos de Blancanieves...- dijo con ojos soñadores.

- ¿Y cómo es el Don Juan, si puede saberse?

- Oh, es alto, fuerte...demasiado fuerte. Tiene unos brazos enormes, ufff...como lo tenga todo igual...- no pude evitar que una sonora carcajada saliera de mi boca – Y tiene un culo...además – me miró y sonrió – No venía sólo, iba con un chico rubio bastante atractivo. Quizás te guste, podríamos quedar en plan parejas...

- ¿A qué piso vienen? - pregunté ignorando por completo la indirecta de mi amiga.

- Los tendrás cerquita – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – al tercero C, a dos puertas de tu casa.

- Sólo espero que no líen muchas juergas...yo duermo y esas cosas, ¿sabes? - dije mientras cogía mi taza.

- Seguro que Emmet sabe comportarse.

Dejé la taza sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Emmet. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre...Y definitivamente Emmet no era un nombre muy común en los tiempos de ahora y menos en un chico jóven. ¿Podría ser él...? Noté que una gota de sudor me recorría la nuca hasta perderse por mi espalda. Y aunque lo achaqué al calor de Miami en el fondo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el clima. No, definitivamente no vayas por ahí Bella. Emmet en el mundo puede haber muchos, sería mucha casualidad y...

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mi amiga interrumpiendo mi debate mental. Cuando alcé los ojos me encontré con su mirada preocupada.

- ¿Dices que venía con otro chico?

- ¿Emmet? - asentí – Sí, ya te digo un rubio muy guapo de ojos azules – suspiré levemente ante la mención del color de sus ojos.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

- Mmm, Casper o algo por el estilo...¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, no es que...bueno, una vez conocí a un chico que se llamaba...da igual – batí la mano entre nosotras para restarle importancia.

- Estás un poco pálida, Bella...¿estás bien? - preguntó Rose.

- Sí...supongo que he dormido muy poco...

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo...Creo que voy a entrarle. Total...¿qué puedo perder? Además vi perfectamente como me miraba las tetas – sonreí ante las palabras de mi amiga – Y si a ti no te gusta el rubio podemos probar con el otro.

- ¿Otro?

- El otro chico que va a vivir con ellos. Son tres amigos.

- ¿Sabes cómo...es? - pregunté algo nerviosa.

- No, no lo sé, no le he visto...pero como sea como los otros dos, nena...me tendrás a cada rato en ti casa para poder verles – intenté sonreir. Quizás sólo me estaba poniendo un poco paranoica – Bueno, dime...¿cómo es que hace dos semanas que no echas un polvete? - sonreí ante el cambio de tema de mi amiga. Lo agradecía.

- No se va a acabar el mundo por ese pequeño detalle, Rose – dije sonriendo.

- Vamos...el sexo es muy bueno para la piel...¿Pero qué pasó con John? Ese chico estaba como un tren – dijo mi amiga mordiendo su tostada.

- Bueno...estaría como un tren, pero tampoco era para tanto...- dije quitando importancia al tema.

- ¿Era un picha floja? - de nuevo las señoras de la mesa de al lado nos miraron mal.

- No, más bien era un picha pequeña – Rose se atragantó con el café debido a las carcajadas – Además...no quiero nada serio con nadie...

- Eso es, así se habla. ¿Por qué conformarte con un tío cuando puedes tener a varios?

Estuve tentada a tirarle a la cara parte de mi desayudo, pero descarté en seguida la idea; estábamos en un sitio fino y elegante, así que me comportaría como la señorita que era. Dejaría para más tarde la venganza.

Rose y yo alargamos tanto nuestro desayuno que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta era casi a hora de la comida...así que comimos juntas. Pasamos parte del día bromeando y riendonos de todo y de nada. Agradecía estos momentos con mi amiga.

Después de comer hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me levanté de la mesa. Necesitaba descansar un poco esta tarde antes de irme a trabajar esta noche...a saber a qué hora terminaríamos.

Si hace algunos años me hubieran dicho en lo que trabajaría sin duda me hubiera reído a carcajadas. Sinceramente era una de las cosas que no veía para mi futuro, pero en fin...la gente cambia. Era increñible como en algunas personas podía obrarse el cambio. Pasé de ser una don nadie a la que todos humillaban e insultaban a ser la maldita dueña de la noche de Miami.

Cuando llegué a casa simplemente me tiré sobre la cama para intentar dormir un rato antes del trabajo, pero al parecer este era el día de las malditas llamadas de teléfono. Por segunda vez en menos de doce horas el puto aparato me despertaba de mi fantástico y reparador sueño.

Así que me levanté tremendamente enfadada de la siesta. Sólo esperaba que no volviera a ser Rose porque si era ella esta vez su manicura francesa no sobreviviría. Pero no. Era Sam, mi jefe/amigo.

- ¿Sí?

- Bella, soy yo...¿Te he despertado? - preguntó con miedo.

- No importa – dije mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso el paquete de tabaco – Dime.

- ¿Te podrías pasar por aquí un poquito antes? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

- Claro...¿te viene bien sobre las nueve y media? - dije mientras me encendía un cigarro.

- Me viene perfecto...y Bella...sabes que fumar es malo para la salud – sonreí. San me conocía tan bien que a veces me daba miedo.

- Sam, algún día serás un padre perfecto – oí como se tosía a través de la línea - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...bueno...te veo en un rato.

Tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarme. Tras salir de la ducha me peiné mi parga melena marrón en perfectos rizos dejando que cayeran libremente por la espalda. Maquillé mis ojos dando profundidad a la mirada y me pinté los labios de rojo. Dudé ante el armario vestida con tan sólo mi bata de seda mirando los dos vestidos que tenía ante mi; dudaba entre un vestido negro de palabra de honor de Dios o un vestido ajustado rojo de tirantes de D&G. Finalmente me decanté por el segundo. La ropa que llevaba me iba a durar bien poco puesta, pero de todos modos tenía que tener siempre una imagen super cuidada. Terminé de rematar el modelo con unos maravillosos peep toe Loubutin negros con plataforma. Me perfumé, cogí mi bolso y salí hacia mi trabajo.

¿Que donde trabajaba? Pues ni más ni menos en el Forbidden Paradise, el local más de moda de todo Miami. La gente hacía colas interminables para tomarse una copa y ver el espectáculo. ¿Que en qué consistía? Muy sencillo, yo bailaba al son de la música...mientras me desnudaba. Algo así como una gogo caliente al más puro estilo pin up, con corsets super ajustados y medias de encaje. Sí, eso hacía de jueves a domingo por las noches. Después de completar mi número bajaba con la gente, me relacinaba con ellos, me dejaba fotografiar...una especie de relaciones públicas. Y he de decir que mi trabajo estaba muy bien pagado. Sam me ingresaba todos los meses una pequeña fortuna ya que el negocio iba viento en popa. Gracias a ese sueldo mantenía el altísimo novel de vida que llevaba.

¡Y pensar que en un principio había entrado allí como camarera! Abandoné mis pensamientos cuando me bajé del coche y vi a Jacob. Jacob era un chico enorme, un armario de tres puertas que trabajaba como gorila. La verdad es que no le pegaba nada el traje negro que llevaba para trabajar; parecía un mafioso. Sonrió cuando me vio.

- Hola, mademoisselle – y me hizo una cómica reverencia.

- Monsieur – le devolví el gesto.

- Muy guapa, como siempre – miró el reloj y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- El jefe quiere verme...a ver qué tripa se le ha roto – bromeé.

- Grita si necesitas mi ayuda, siempre estoy dispuesto a salvar a una bella dama – bromeó de vuelta mientras entraba al recinto.

El Forbidden parecía un sitio completamente diferente sin la gente, sin la música y sin las luces. El lugar era enorme, y contaba con dos plantas. Abajo estaba la pista y el escenario en el que los go gos y yo trabajábamos además de dos barras de bar. En el piso de arriba Sam había mandado instalar unos privados bastante peculiares; constaban de unos divanes blancos al más puro estilo chill out con muchos cojines que estaban separados del resto por medio de finas cortinas blancas. Por fuera parecía una cama con dosel. A mi al principio me había parecido de lo más raro, pero la verdad es que a la gente le gustaba y le daba morbo ese rollo ibicenco.

Era arriba a donde me dirigía ya que el despacho de Sam estaba allí. Llamé a la puerta y entré. El despacho era muy grande y estaba exquisitamente decorado. La mesa de caoba sostenía un ordenador último modelo y en las paredes había estanterías con los tomos de las cuentas y de la administración del local.

Sam estaba tras su silla, como siempre, Lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Emily, su mujer.

- Hola – saludé a Emily dándole dos besos en la cara y le pegué un codazo a Sam a modo de saludo – Aquí me tienes.

- Hola, Bella. Siéntate, por favor – miré a Emily cuando se puso de nuevo al lado de Sam y le pasó el brazo por los hombros – Bueno...tengo varias cosas que decirte.

- Adelante – le animé sonriendo.

- Bueno...- se le notaba a la legua que estaba nervioso – Verás...Emily y yo estamos embarazados.

Embarazados...vaya. Por unos momentos mi corazón dolió, no es que no me alegrara, todo lo contrario. Emily y Sam eran unos amigos muy buenos y me querían como yo a ellos...pero...

- Me alegro mucho – dije sinceramente – De verdad.

- Gracias – sonrió – Vale...ahora viene lo difícil...

- Oh, venga...no creo que te resulte muy complicado cambiar pañales y preparar biberones...- intenté bromear.

- No...supongo – se rascó la cabeza – el caso es que ahora que Emily está embarazada no quiero que pase mucho tiempo sola...ya me entiendes...Este trabajo es muy sacrificado y pasamos prácticamente toda la noche aquí. No quiero que a Emily le pase nada por no estar a su lado...

- Es un exagerado – dijo Emily – Sólo estoy de tres meses...¡Ni que fuera a nacer ya!

- No, Emily...Sam tiene razón...debería de trabajar un poco menos para estar más tiempo contigo – la sonreí.

- Es por eso por lo que quiero delegar mi trabajo. Por al menos un año necesito un encargado para el Forbidden – le miré con cara de no entender – Quiero que seas tu – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Yo? Pero...¿por qué?

- Bella, la gente te adora. Vienen a verte actuar, a estar contigo...y tu eres amable con ellos. Eres muy conocida y la gente te quiere. Además, el trato con tus compañeros es impecable. Se que eres la mejor para ser la encargada. Todos te respetan mucho y yo confío plenamente en ti.

- Ufff, me siento un poco abrumada...¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Bueno...para empezar me gustaría que siguieras actuando. Sin ti no sería el Forbidden – dijo sonriendo – Tendrías que hacerte cargo de los pedidos, de cuadrar los turnos de los chicos, además de hacer caja y encargarte del dinero. Del papeleo no tienes que preocuparte porque de ello ya se encarga el señor Banner.

- No se...es demasiada responsabilidad...

- Puedes pedirle ayuda a Jake si ves que lo necesitas...Vamos, Bells – oh, me llamaba por mi diminutivo, estaba perdida...- Sólo sería un día más a la semana...y el doble de tu sueldo actual – casi me atraganto yo sola. Si ya me pagaba una fortuna, el doble...

- ¡Joder! - exclamé haciendo que Emily se riera - ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

- Pues...acepto – ambos sonrieron satisfechos.

- Perfecto, tengo tu nuevo ontrato preparado – dijo Sam visiblemente más relajado – Bueno, una última cosa...

- ¿Hay más? - dije haciendo que ambos rieran.

- Sí...nuevos chicos...

¿Nuevos chicos? - pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Sí, un camarero, un dj y un gorila – que necesitábamos camareros no era una novedad y otro gorila, como decia Sam, no nos venia nada mal para reforzar la seguridad ahora que venía la temporada alta, pero...

- ¿Un dj? ¿Y Eric?

- Eric está como una puta cabra. Dice que ha sentido la llamada de la naturaleza y que se va a ir de viaje por el Amazonas...con la de mosquitos que tiene que haber allí, no me jodas – Emily y yo nos reímos – Así que si quieres te los presento, están aquí para hablar sobre el contrato. Empiezan mañana.

- Por mi vale.

Me despedí de Emily y bajé con Sam al sótano. En un lado estaba el almacén y en el otro lado había una enorme sala donde estaban las taquillas donde los empleados dejaban sus cosas.

En plantilla había quince camareros, dos dj y diez gorilas, contando a los chicos nuevos. Oh, y a parte los gogos que animaban el cotarro. Éramos un equipo grande y el murmurllo de voces se iba acrecentando mientras íbamos bajando las escaleras.

Todos estaban hablando entre si en pequeños grupos, como siempre. Paseé mi vista mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras...hasta que oñi un par de risotadas que me resultaron familiares. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuché esas risas...aún así eran inconfundibles.

Allí, a menos de tres metros de mi, estaba ellos. Los que me destrozaron la vida.

_Aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic. Espero de corazón que os guste. Aviso que en este fic los personajes son un poco mal hablados...y creo que odiaremos a algunos personajes, al menos por el momento...Los tres primeros capitulos serán un poquito más largos hasta que nos metamos un poquito más en la historia...Dicho esto, espero que os guste!_

_Actualizaré los lunes y los miércoles, un besote!_

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO_

_Bella Swan me fulminó con la mirada. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con la tímida, sumisa y fea chica rellenita que vivía en Forks. Todo rastro de Isabella había desaparecido para convertirse en esta belleza de hielo. Y si las miradas matasen, en estos momentos yo ya estaría en el infierno._

_- No puede ser – susurró Emmet._

_- Sí, sí puede ser. Soy yo, Swan la Gorda con mayúsculas – nos miró fijamente a los dos de arriba abajo – No sabeis cuanto lamento tener que soportaros. Ahora si me disculpais me voy a trabajar..._


	2. Capitulo 2 Isabella¿eres tú?

CAPITULO 2 ISABELLA...¿ERES TU?

Aún no me lo podía creer. Llevábamos una semana en Miami y al parecer todo nos iba de maravilla. Todo era demasiado genial. La ciudad, un montón de chicas guapas en bikini, calor, la playa, un apartamento de lujo...Sólo nos fañtaba un pequeño detalle para que todo fuese redondo: encontrar un curro.

Hacía exactamente un mes que habíamos acabado nuestros contratos de becarios. Así que éramos oficialmente licenciados en derecho y nuestro sueño era poder abrir nuestro propio despacho. Sí, éramos jóvenes y necesitábamos experiencia...de todos modos decidimos comenzar aquí, en Miami, donde el índice de delitos era el más elevado de toda la costa este.

Además, tenía a mis amigos, Jasoer y Emmet. ¿Qué podía pedir más? Decir que Emmet y yo éramos como hermanos era quedarme corto. Nos conocíamos desde que llevábamos pañales. Ambos nacimos en Forks, un pueblecito de Washington de apenas tres mil cien habitantes rodeado por bosques de color verde intenso. Nuestras infancia y adolescencia fue plena y feliz...bueno, más bien éramos los putos amos.

Nuestras familias eran y son adineradas. Jamás nos faltaba de nada. Teníamos de todo y de lo mejor. Las mejores ropas, el mejor coche al cumplir los dieciseis, todos los caprichos...Y en el instituto...éramos los reyes. Se podía decir que éramos los más populares, los más deseados. He de reconocer que hubo algunas ocasiones en las que nos pasamos un poco. Usábamos a las chicas a nuestro antojo gracias a nuestros encantos. Pero bueno...¿qué culpa teníamos nosotros de que nos encontraran irresistibles?

Cuando terminamos el instituto ambos nos matriculamos en derecho en la Universidad de Darmouth. Fue allí donde encontramos a Jasper. El tío era un puto genio con los estudios y con las chicas venido de Texas. He de decir que al principio nos reíamos de su acento y de sus excepcionales modales de caballero sureño, pero el chico al final resultó ser uno de los mejores amigos que jamás pude imaginar.

Pronto los tres nos hicimos inseparables y decidimos que, una vez licenciados, intentaríamos abrir nuestro propio buffet. A pesar de la insistencia por parte de nuestros padres para ayudarnos económicamente, decidimos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Ya era hora de volar por nosotros mismos y de madurar, de conseguir las cosas por nuestro propio esfuerzo. Al fin y al cabo ya teníamos veintitres años y nuestros padres siempre se hicieron cargo de nosotros. Ya era hora de devolverles el favor, ¿no?

Estábamos Emmet y yo en la playa observando alelados cómo un grupo de suecas jugaban al voley cuando llegó Jasper. Joder, con lo rubio que era y con lo rojo que se había puesto por el sol parecía un guiri.

- Veo que os lo estais pasando muy bien, cabronazos – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en una hamaca.

- Demasiado bien – dije mientras miraba embobado cómo una de las rubias se agachaba para recoger la pelota dejándome unas maravillosas vistas de su trasero.

- De puta madre...vosotros aquí viendo a las suecas y yo mientras encontrando curro – Emmet y yo le miramos al instante.

- ¿Curro? ¿Dónde? - preguntó Emmet - ¿Para ti sólo...?

- No, nuestra racha de buena suerte continua. Me llegó a los oídos que en una famosa discoteca de Rodeo necesitaban a gente, así que mientras que vosotros disfrutabais del espectáculo – dijo señalando a las chicas – Yo estaba hablando con el dueño. Chicos, el sitio es la hostia y además pagan muy bien.

- ¿En una discoteca dices? - pregunté prestando plena atención en Jasper.

- Sí, os va a dar algo. ¿Os acordais de la discoteca a la que no pudimos entrar la primera noche que salimos cuando llegamos? ¿Esa que había una cola interminable para entrar? - ambos asentimos – Chicos...vamos a trabajar en el local más famoso de Miami, en el Forbidden Paradise.

- Joder, me gusta...- dijo Emmet - ¿Y exactamente en qué trabajaremos? ¿De camareros?

- No, Edward trabajará de camarero, yo de dj y tu de gorila.

- ¿Yo de gorila? - dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido.

- No te preocupes, Emmet. Los de seguridad ligan mucho – bromeé.

- Bah, por eso no me preocupo. De momento tengo en mente quedar con la espectacular rubia que nos tramitó el alquiler del apartamento. Dios santo, qué tetas...

- Vale – dije dejando de mirar a Emmet que empezaba a babear literalmente - ¿Cuándo tenemos que ir?

- He quedado en que esta noche íbamos a hablar con el jefe. He quedado sobre las diez.

- Perfecto.

Sonreí mientras volvía a ponerme las gafas de sol para seguir disfrutando del panorama. Sí, en verdad la vida nos volvía a sonreir una vez más. Trabajar en esa discoteca sería una pasada. Nos pagaban bien y además decían que allí actuaba una chica que estaba de vicio, una verdadera diosa...Sonreí de nuevo, íbamos a ser los putos amos.

A las ocho empezamos a arreglarnos. De momento nos estábamos alojando en un pequeño hotel hasta que nos entregaran las llaves del apartamento y para eso quedaban apenas un par de días. No veía la hora de mudarme al que sería mi nuevo hogar, se trataba de una de las urbanozaciones mejor ubicadas de la ciudad. Además, las vistas a la playa eran una pasada, nos despertaríamos todos los días con la brisa marina.

Decidí vestirme de manera informal, ya que no íbamos a ir a una entrevista de trabajo como ejecutivos, precisamente. Me decanté por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris de manga corta. En los últimos años mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante, había ganado volumen y musculatura gracias a mis horas de entrenamiento y sinceramente...hacía gala de este nuevo físico.

Los chicos y yo decidimos ir en el Jeep de Emmet. Los calles aún estaban tranquilas. En apenas un par de horas estas misma calles empezarían a llenarse de jente joven intentado entrar en alguno de los locales exclusivos de esta calle. Apenas había coches aparcados, aunque destacaba magistralmente un imponente BMW negro. Los chicos y yo silbamos cuando le vimos de verca.

- Una pasada de coche – dijo Jasper acariciando con la mirada el contorno del coche – Este llega a los doscientos cincuenta por hora si le das caña.

- Bah, yo no cambio mi Jeep por nada del mundo – dijo Emmet haciendo muecas – Además, ¿para qué demonios quiero llegar a los doscientos cincuenta por hora si no me permoiten circular a esa velocidad?

Jasper y yo sonreímos. Que nadie le tocara a Emmet su preciado Jeep o se armará la tercera guerra mundial...Cuando llegamos a la puerta del local vimos a un chico del tamaño de Emmet más o menos y muy moreno de piel que nos indicó el camino a seguir de manera muy amable. El local estaba, evidentemente, vacío, pero era enorme y contaba con un escenario y con varias tarimas para que la gente bailara.

El chico nos condujo por unas escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser un sótano. Allí, en una sala de unos veinte metros cuadrados había un montón de gente. Más de veinte personas agrupadas entre si y hablando entre ellas mientras metían sus efectos personales en sus respectivas taquillas. ¿Toda esa gente trabajaba en la discoteca? Pude divisar a un par de rubias bastante potentes...¿alguna de ellas sería la famosa chica de la que todos hablaban?

- Esperad aquí, ahora mismo baja Sam, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el chico moreno que se identificó como Jacob.

Sonreí interiormente al notar que la rubia más alta me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Si en verdad esta era la famosa chica ya tenía la mitad del camino ganado.

- Esa chica te está comiendo con los ojos – dijo Jazz con una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo se – dije riéndome.

- Creído de mierda – tosió Emmet disimuladamente haciéndonos sonreir.

Entonces desvié la mirada y me centré en las escaleras. Por ellas vi bajar las piernas más preciosas que jamás pude recordar. Unas larguísimas y torneadas piernas enfundadas enn unos altisimos tacones que parecían de firma. He de reconocer que me quedé totalmente embobado viendo como poco a poco esas piernas bajaban las escaleras. Esa chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto e iba enfundada en un ceñido y precioso vestido de color rojo intenso. Tuve que parpadear varias veces cuando le vi la cara a la chica. Era preciosa, simplemente. Iba maquillada de manera que sus preciosos ojos marrones parecían enormes y esos labios super carnosos estaban pintados de rojo. Su pelo marrón caía en rizos sueltos por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Esta era la chica, sin duda esta era la estrella del Forbidden, tenía que serlo...Fruncí el ceño, había algo de ella que me resultaba vagamente familiar, sus ojos...

- ¿Por qué esa preciosidad nos está mirando con cara de susto? - preguntó Jasper.

Volví a mirar a la chica a la cara. Era cierto. Nos miraba con los ojos de par en par y parecía...¿asustada?

- Buenas noches, chicos – dijo el hombre moreno y bien vestido que acompañaba a la chica. Esta por su parte se dio la vuelta dándonos la espalda ligeramente – Sabeis que a partir de ahora las nochea quí serán moviditas porque empezamos la temporada alta, así que vosotros – señaló a los chicos que iban vestidos con traje y pinganillo – En vez de dos ojos tendreis cuatro, ¿entendido? No quiero ningún altercado ni dentro ni en los alrededores de mi local – los chicos asintieron – Ahora quiero comunicaros alro. Lo primero en deciros es que teneis nuevos compañeros. Emmet, Edward y Jasper – nos señaló a cada uno – Ayudadles a ponerse al día.

- Eso tenlo por seguro – murmuró la rubia aunque esta vez apenas me volví para mirarla. Mi mente seguía divaganfo en si realmente podía conocer a esa chica morena...

- Y lo segundo – continuó el hombre – Bueno,,,voy a tomarme un año sabático. Emily está embarazada – todos sonrieron y le felicitaron. Suponía que era su mujer o su novia – Así que voy a delegar en la persona en la que más confío – sonrió ampliamente – En Bella.

La aludida se giró dándonos la cara a todos. Su gesto se había compuesto un poco, aunque era evidente que algo la atormentaba. Y cada vez se me hacían más familiares sus facciones. ¿Bella?

- No puede ser – susurró la rubia con rabia. Aunque no lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo ya que Sam la oyó perfectamente.

- Tanya, no tengo que decirte que Bella tendrá carta blanca para hacer ño que quiera, ¿cierto? Incluyendo que puede contratar y despedir a quien le plazca – dijo con una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que la rubia, Tanya, se callara de golpe – Bien, ahora por favor...a trabajar.

La gente terminó de guardar sus cosas mientras murmuraban entre ellos. La gran mayoría de ellos se acercó a la chica a felicitarla antes de subir las escaleras. Ella se limitó a sonreirles.

- Bueno, Sam...- dijo la tal Bella por primera vez...esa voz...- Si no me necesitas para nada más...me marcho para prepararme y...

- No, espera. Quiero que conozcas a los nuevos fichajes. Chicos, quiero presentaros a la estrella indiscutible del Forbidden, Bella Swan – dijo Sam señalandola con una sonrisa.

¿Bella...Swan? Entonces caí en la cuenta. Swan. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. No. No podía ser, ¿a que no? ¿Cómo...cómo había cambiado tanto? Me quedé mirándola más fijamente y sí. Definitivamente esta chica era Bella Swan. O como la apodabamos en el instituto en Forks...la Gorda.

- ¿Isabella Swan? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Bella Swan me fulminó con la mirada. Realmente no tenía nada que ver con la tímida, sumisa y fea chica rellenita que vivía en Forks. Todo rastro de Isabella había desaparecido para convertirse en esta belleza de hielo. Y si las miradas matasen, en estos momentos yo ya estaría en el infierno.

- No puede ser – susurró Emmet.

- Sí, sí puede ser. Soy yo, Swan la Gorda con mayúsculas – nos miró fijamente a los dos de arriba abajo – No sabeis cuanto lamento tener que soportaros. Ahora si me disculpais me voy a trabajar.

Isabella, o mejor dicho, Bella, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras contoneando su ahora bien formado cuerpo dejándonos a Emmet y a mi con la boca a bierta ante un muy confundido Jasper.

- Chicos – nos llamó Sam – Mirad, no se si conoceis a Bella o no, pero os doy un consejo: cuidado con ella. Es la tía más legal que conoczco, pero no tendreis playa suficiente para correr si la tocais los cojones – suspiró – Bueno, mañana cuando vengais Bella os tendrá preparados los contratos, ¿de acuerdo? - y dicho esto nuestro recién estrenado jefe se marchó.

Hicimos el mismo recorrido para salir en total silencio. Cuando llegamos al coche y nos montamos, emmet y yo dejamos salir todo el aire de nuestros pulmones de golpe.

- ¿Me puede explicar alguien qué coño está pasando aquí? - preguntó Jazz confundido.

- Es una larga historia – dije mirandole de reojo.

- Tengo tiempo – dijo de manera irónica – Necesito saber si esa chica me va a cortar los huevos por el simple hecho de ser amigo vuestro. ¡Joder! Si hubiera podido mataros con la mirada lo habría hecho – exclamó mientras Emmet arrancaba el Jeep.

- Ahora mismo necesito un trago – dijo Emmet – cuando lleguemos al hotel...te contaremos...

Hicimos todo el trayecto en un inusual e incómodo silencio. Normalmente Emmet ponía la música a todo volumen, pero ahora no estaba el horno para bollos. Joder...también era una puta casualidad volver a encontrarnos con Isabella Swan después de tanto tiempo. Y de qué manera...ahora era una chica con una hermosura directamente proporcional a su frialdad. Nada que ver con la chica que ambos habíamos conocido.

Una vez dentro del hotel, Emmet atracó el mini bar de su habitación. Sacó tres botellitas de vodka y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Jasper tras beber de su vaso.

- Conocemos a esa chica – empezó Emmet.

- ¡No jodas! No me había dado cuenta – espetó Jasper con ironía – Teniendo en cuenta las características de la chica seguro que alguno de los dos se la folló y la dejó tirada después – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Justo – murmuró Emmet – Has dado en el clavo.

- Lo que me imaginaba...esa chica es un bombón...¿quién de los dos tuvo el placer?

- Yo – dije mientras me llevaba la copa a los labios – pero las cosas no ocurrieron como tu te lo estás imaginando – dije sintiéndome repentinamente mal.

- Calla la puta boca, Edward...no hace falta entrar en detalles – espetó Emmet.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo me acosté con ella, pero si no recuerdo mal el que propuso el tema de la apuesta fuiste tu – dije levántandome de la silla – Joder...jamás me imaginé que íbamos a volver a verla y menos con este cambio...

- Chicos, estoy aquí...- dijo Jazz – Y no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿A qué cambio te refieres? ¿Y a qué apuesta?

Caminé hasta la ventana para mirar el paisaje y para pensar mi respuesta. Desde nuestro hotel se podían ver as luces de los hoteles más lujosos y de las innumerables salas de fiestas.

- Bella vivía en Forks – dije girándome para encarar a Jasper haciendo que Emmet bufara sonoramente – Emmet decía que yo no era capaz de seducir a Bella y conseguir que se acostara conmigo...

- ¿Entonces necesitabas de una apuesta para mojar? - bromeó Jasper.

- Bella no era como es ahora...ella...estaba rellenita...

- Gorda es más adecuado – me cortó Emmet.

- Estaba rellenita – continué – Y nos reíamos de ella...era la típica chica con granos, sosa y poco agraciada...En un momento dado nos enteramos de que estaba loca por mi y...decidimos jugar.

- ¿Enamoraste a esa chica, te acostaste con ella y luego te reiste en su cara? - preguntó Jasper con gesto de incredulidad.

- Algo así – balbuceé.

- ¿Algo así? - repitió mi amigo.

- Bueno...

- Cállate, Edward – volvió a gruñir Emmet.

- Me acosté con ella...y...además...puede que enseñara algunas fotos de ella, desnuda...en mi cama...y...

- Déjalo ya - gruñó Emmet. Esta vez si que le hice caso.

- ¿Qué? - Jasper se levantó de golpe de la cama totalmente furioso - ¿En serio fuisteis tan rastreros como para hecer eso?

- Sólo fue una broma – se defendió Emmet.

- ¿Una broma? ¡Los cojones! Sois unos cabrones – dijo Jasper – No me extraña que os quiera asesinar con la mirada...

- Tampoco fue para tanto – replicó Emmet – Después de eso se marchó a estudiar fuera, según sus padres...A la vista está de que no le fue tan mal después de todo...mírala, está como un tren...

- ¡Joder! - espeté haciendo que ambos me miraran – También es casualidad...¡Me cago en la puta!

- Sois unos cabrones – repitió Jazz mirándonos con pena – Realmente nunca creí que pudierais hacer una cosa así...

- Teníamos dieciocho años...éramos unos críos – dijo Emmet.

- Érais unos crío, pero jugasteis con la intimidad de una persona...¿Qué os apostasteis?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- ¿Mereció la pena ganar la apuesta? ¿Qué apostasteis?

- Cien dólares – murmuré.

Joder – espetó Jasper – Cien putos dólares...sois unos hijos de...- no llegó a completar la frase, aunque salió por la puerta murmurando palabras que no logré escuchar.

Me derrumbé en la cama presa de un inconsciente y tardío ataque de culpabilidad.

- Jasper va a pensar que somos unos hijos de puta – dijo Emmet mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que somos unos hijos de puta. Mierda...¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer? Vamos a ir al trabajo y vamos a hacer como que no ha pasado nada. Hace mucho tiempo de lo de la apuesta, seguramente ella ya lo haya dejado atrás...No le des más vueltas.

Emmet se metió en el baño y pronto se escuchó al ducha. Era cierto. ¿Por qué demonios comerme la cabeza por algo que hice hace tanto tiempo? No, no lo haría. Además, parecía ser que el tiempo había jugado a favor de Bella. A la vista estaba el buen cambio que había dado, ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...pues ya sabemos algo de lo que psaó entre ellos, aunque esto es sólo el principio. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En este fic hemos dejado de lado al Emmet gracioso para encontrarnos con un capullo...a ver cómo avanza!<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**VaNeSaErK: **muchas gracias! Espero que te guste, un beso! **Lolaki: **gracias guapa, un besote! **Esmec17: **ahora es una chica fuerte ;) Un beso! **Jailannys: **muchas gracias! Tengo 26 años...estoy un poco mayor, jeje. Un besote! **Meryme: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Vii vii alice: **muchas gracias, espero que te guste, un beso! **Darky1995: **muchas gracias! Tenemos un avance de lo que la hicieron...aunque es sólo un anticipo! Un beso! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias! De momento voy a actualizar dos días a la semana ambos fics porque aún estoy de medicos y eso...A ver si me recupero un poco más y puedo subis tres días en vez de dos. Un besote! **Mariale Olivares: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Robsten-pattinson: **gracias, un beso1 **Mimabells: **muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un besote! **Alexz Darcy Black: **muchisimas gracias! Espero que te guste, un besote! **Janalez: **muchas gracias! Tu lo has dicho...la que les espera...de momento subiré los lunes y los miércoles...a ver si en un par de semanas puedo añadir un día más a las actualizaciones. Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **mmm, en este capitulo han explicado algo...pero hay mucha historia detrás...Muchas gracias, un beso! **Andrea: **gracias! La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta el tabaco, pero quise dejar patente el gran cambio de Bella tras su marcha de Forks. En cuanto a su trabajo...a ella le gusta lo que hace, en unos capitulos leeremos una actuación suya...Un besote! **Pulytas: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Costanza Rojas: **muchisimas gracias! Lo de odiar a los personajes será momenténeo, jeje. Un besote! **Ariel AL: **muchisimas gracias, espero que te guste. Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros alertas y favoritos, espero que os guste la historia. Como he dicho un poco más arriba, subo los lunes y los miércoles de momento, aunque en mi perfil dejo detallados los días que actualizo mis fics. Espero poder añadir un día más a las actualizaciones...Por cierto, mañana actualizo el otro fic. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Y yo no voy a permitir que dañes a mi amiga como lo hicisteis conmigo – me giré para irme y dar por concluída la conversación, pero entonces me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y me giró. Sentí una nueva oleada de ira._

_- No voy a hacerla daño – espetó con rabia. Me solté de su mano de un tirón y le encaré._

_- No vuelvas a tocarme o te juro por lo más sagrado que no querrás oir el sitio por el que te puedo clavar los doce centímetros de tacón que llevo puestos – susurré haciendo que Emmet me soltara de golpe la muñeca..._


	3. Capitulo 3 Soportando tu presencia

CAPITULO 3 SOPORTANDO TU PRESENCIA

Llegué a casa a las cinco de la mañana. La noche había sido horrible, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta de lo muchisimo que me había costado hacer de tripas corazón.

Actué como siempre, me desnudé delante de cientos y cientos de personas desconocidas. Sonreí, charlé con la gente, me hice fotos con todo el mundo que me lo pidió...pero por dentro estaba rota, completamente hecha añicos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis sospechas se tuvieron que hacer realidad? ¿Por qué el destino los ponía de nuevo en mi camino?

Definitivamente todo estaba mal conmigo. No puedo describir con palabras el sentimiento que me azotó el cuerpi cuando vi de nuevo a Emmet y a Edward. Tan cerca de mi...La rabia, el dolor y la venganza embargaron mi cuerpo...pero ahora sólo podía sentir miedo y temor al recordar todo lo que había pasado por culpa de ellos. Por su culpa perdí todo lo que un día tuve y todo lo que jamás volveré a tener...

Me quité el vestido y lo lancé sin ningún cuidado sobre el sofá. Me puse un camisón y me encendí un cigarro mientras me quitaba el maquillaje de manera brusca. Mal. Todo volvía a estar mal.

Y lo peor de todo era que de esta manera confirmaba por completo que el Emmet de Rose era el Emmet al que había visto hacía escasas horas. Era el Emmet que yo conocía. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con todo aquello? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar tenerlos tan cerca? En el trabajo, al lado de Rose, incluso pronto vendrían a vivir cerca de mi, a escasos metros. ¿Qué haría? ¿Huir? Eso ni hablar, esa idea quedaba fuera de mis posibilidades. No volvería a huir por culpa de ellos. Ahora me había convertido en una mujer fuerte, no tenía nada que ver con la chiquilla tímida que vivió en Forks. Ahora lucharía por mantener mi vida tal y como estaba.

_Entré en una gran sala. Estaba llena de gente, adolescentes sentados en mesas y en ellas había bandejas de comida. Los chicos y las chicas llevaban mochilas, carpetas y libros en las manos...estaba en la cafetería del instituto...¿Qué hacía aquí?_

_ Anduve entre las mesas mientras me miraba la gente. Al ver todas esas bandejas repletas de comida me entró hambre, así que decidí ir hasta la fila para recibir mi comida. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para sentarme en una de las mesas alejadas la gente me susurraba cosas a mi paso, pero no oía bien lo que me decían._

_ "Gorda", "gorda", repetían una y otra vez mientras se reían de mi. Sentía cómo cada vez me hacía más y más pequeña...hasta que alguien me hizo la zancadilla. Caí aparatosamente haciendo que la sopa que llevaba empapara mis ropas haciendo que se pegaran a mis rotundas carnes._

_ "Madre mía, desnuda tiene que ser todo un espectáculo!, susurró alguien. "Se me ha ocurrido una idea", murmuró Emmet, "juguemos con la gorda", dijo mientras me miraba y se reía de mi en mi cara._

Me levanté con la cara empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Malditos sueños...Aunque ese no había sido de los peores. ¿Cuánto tiempo soporté todas esas humillaciones? Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Miré el reloj, apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Lo que quería decir que hoy debería de abusar del maquillaje para que mis ojeras por la falta de sueño pasasen desapercibidas.

Fuis hasta mi cocina y me preparé un capuccino con mucha nata, como a mi me gustaba. Me senté en frente del ventanal del salón; desde ahí podía ver la enorme piscina de mi urbanización. Como a unos quinientos metros estaba Miami Beach. Incluso a esas horas de la mañana había gente paseando por la arena, corriendo o simplemente observando el mar. Suspiré sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar por el aroma del café...

Como era incapaz de volver a meterme en la cama me levanté y me fui a la habitación para ponerme un bikini para bajar a la playa. Una vez vestida, cogí mi móvil y bajé a dar un paseo.

Se respiraba tranquilidad en la playa a esas horas. Un par de personas pasaron junto a mi haciendo footing seguidos de un perro. A pocos metros se encontraba un hombre con un aparatoso artefacto buscando "tesoros" en la arena. Cerré los ojos y me empapé de la tranquilidad de lugar a esas horas. Me acerqué a la orilla y me empapé de la tranquilidad del lugar a esas horas. La sensación era maravillosa...aunque duró poco porque, como siempre, el teléfono arruinó el momento. Había veces que me daban unas ganas de lanzarlo bien lejos...con un poco de suerte le caería a alguno en la cabeza.

- Dime, Rose – dije con voz cansina.

- ¿Te he vuelto a despertar? - dijo con pánico fingido.

- No, idiota. Estaba paseando por la playa.

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Hay algún tío bueno? - sonreí. Rosalie siempre sonseguía hacerme sonreir en mis peores momentos.

- No...a no se que en tu definición de tío bueno entre el primo hermano de Popeye...

- Ugh, no me digas que ya está otra vez el tío ese raro buscando hojalata en la arena...

- Justo – dije riéndome - ¿Qué querías?

- Quería invitarte a desayunar...en realidad es una sorpresa...supongo que te gustará...

- Rose, sinceramente me dan miedo tus sorpresas.

- No, en serio...me gustaría que vinieras. Necesito tu opinión de algo...

- Está bien – suspiré.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba aparcando en la puerta del Hotel Luxor y dirigiéndome a la misma mesa de siempre...para llevarme la desagradable sorpresa de que Rose no estaba sola. Sentado junto a ella se encontraba Emmet, que la miraba como embelesado. Edward y el chico rubio, Jasper, estaban también con ellos.

Se sorprendieron notablemente cuando me vieron. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y me miraron "discretamente" de arriba abajo. Rose se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno, chicos...os presento a Bella, mu mejor amiga – ellos se miraron sin saber qué decir y yo estaba en la misma situación. Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, pero no pensaba que ocurriría tan pronto.

- Hola, Bella...yo soy Jasper – me dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa – Anoche no tuvimos ocasión de presentarnos debidamente.

- Encantada...supongo – carraspeé – Supongo que a partir de ahora nos veremos...mucho...

Me senté no sin reticencia en la silla que quedaba vacía. Agradecí el hecho de sentarme entre Rose y Jasper. Observé atentamente al chico. Aparentemente tenía más o menos nuestra edad y tenía que reconocer que Rose tenía razón; el chico era muy guapo. Rubio, alto y con los ojos tan azules como el cielo. Además, su sonrisa parecía sincera. También parecía haberse dado cuante de que el ambiente estaba más que tenso.

- Así que...- Emmet tosió incómodo – Esta es tu famosa amiga...

- Sí, Emmet – dije mientras el camarero nos tomaba nota – Yo soy la amiga de Rose. Ya ves, Rose – miré a mi amiga - ¿Te ha dicho Emmet que él y sus amigos empiezan hoy en el Forbbiden?

- ¡Si! Es genial, ¿verdad? - dijo Rose mientras botaba en su silla.

- Sí, es chachi – dije de manera irónica haciendo que Jasper se riera – Es genial volver a encontrarse con amigos después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, chicos?

Entonces Edward levantó la cabeza. Hasta ese momento estuvo mirando el mantel como si fuera la cosa más fascinante e interesante del mundo. Y me miró a los ojos. Con el tiempo parecía que se habían vueltp más verdes. He de reconocer que estaba incluso mucho más imponente de lo que estaba cuando estaba...enamorada de él. Ambos aguantamos la mirada por unos segundos antes de que él girase levemente la cabeza rompiendo nuestro contacto visual.

- ¿Os conocíais de antes? - preguntó Rosalie mientras removía su café.

- A Edward y a Emmet – señalé.

- Eso es fantástico – Rose parecía ajena a todo y super encantada de la vida. Sólo tenía ojos para Emmet - ¿Érais muy amigos? - Edward se atragantó levemente con su café.

- Oh, sí...emmet gastaba unas bromas muy graciosas, ¿a que sí?

- Graciosisimas – espetó el aludido.

- ¿Bromas? ¿Qué tipo de bromas? - preguntó mi amiga. Pude ver a Jasper negar con la cabeza.

- Sólo espero que no te gaste las bromas tan pesadas que me gastó a mi – dije con rabia.

- Bella...- me llamó Emmet - ¿Podría hablar un momentito contigo? A solas – aclaró.

Sin contestar me levanté y fui hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los baños. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Ya me estaba costando un trinfo aguantarme y mantener la boca cerrada por el bien de Rosalue. Dios, en la joyita en la que se había ido a fijar con la de chicos que había en el mundo...

- ¿Qué quieres? - espeté. Anoche cuando los vi, sufrí un pequeño bajón, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que me volvieran a pisar...y mucho menos ellos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿El qué? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada.

- Escúchame bien...hace mucho tiempo que pasó lo de la...broma. No tienes por qué removerlo ahora después de tanto tiempo. Por nuestra parte está todo olvidado – entonces sentí al ira crecer.

- Me parece perfecto que tu y tu amiguito lo olvidarais...pero no creas que se va a alejar de mi mente...Eso estará conmigo presente siempre...

- Vamos, Bella...eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Éramos jóvenes e inmaduros. No quiero que estropees lo que pueda surgir entre Rose y yo por un rencor del pasado. Esa chica me gusta realmente y no voy a permitir que tu te interpongas entre nosotros.

- Y yo no voy a permitir que dañes a mi amiga como lo hicisteis conmigo – me giré para irme y dar por concluída la conversación, pero entonces me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y me giró. Sentí una nueva oleada de ira.

- No voy a hacerla daño – espetó con rabia. Me solté de su mano de un tirón y le encaré.

- No vuelvas a tocarme o te juro por lo más sagrado que no querrás oir el sitio por el que te puedo clavar los doce centímetros de tacón que llevo puestos – susurré haciendo que Emmet me soltara de golpe la muñeca – Ahora óyeme tu a mi. Si veo a Rosalie llorar por tu culpa o le haces la décima parte de lo que me hicisteis a mi, te juro que lo lamentarás, Emmet. Ya no soy la misma de antes, conmigo no se juega.

Salí rápidamente de allí con una rabia y un dolor indescriptibles. ¿Que ellos ya lo habían olvidado? Sí, seguramente después de una semana de risas ininterrumpidas a mi costa el tema fue perdiendo su gracia...Por desgracias yo sigo recordando, día a dia. Lo perdí todo, absolutamente todo.

Me senté en la mesa y medio minuto después lo hizo Emmet. Jasper me miraba con un gesto de comprensión en su cara. ¿Sabría algo de la historia? Me quedaba esa duda, pero lo que sí sabía es que el chico rubio me estaba empezando a caer realmente bien.

Por otro lado estaba Edward. Nos miraba de manera intermitente a mi y a Emmet, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los mñio.

- ¿Todo bien? - me preguntó sosteniéndome la mirada.

- De momento – costesté con voz monocorde.

- Eh, ¿sabes? - empezó a decir Jasper – Ahora mismo nos están haciendo la mudanza...creo que seremos vecinos...

- Sí, eso me han dicho – murmuré.

- A mi me encanta la idea, chicos – dijo Rose entusiasmada – Podemos quedar para cenar y para ver unas pelis de vez en cuando...

- A mi me encantaría – dijo Emmet sonriéndola.

- ¿Tú que dices, Bella? - me preguntó mi amiga.

- Claro – dije mareando literalmente mi café – Chupi party – murmuré haciendo que Jasper volviera a reirse.

- Bueno – dijo Edward – Creo...creo que deberíamos de ir a ver cómo van los de la mudanza – me miró e hizo un amago de sonrisa, aunque más bien le salió una mueca extraña. Yo le ignoré deliberadamente.

- Sí, no vaya a ser que se carguen la televisión de plasma. A Emmet le daría algo si no pudiera ver a los Lakers en cuarenta y dos pulagas – bromeó Jasper.

- ¿Eres de los Lakers? - chilló Rose - ¡A mi me encantan! Qué casualidad...- no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

- Bueno, Bella. Esta noche nos vemos – se despidió Jasper. Los otros dos se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Cuando los chicos se fueron miré a Rose. Tenía en su cara una sonrisa de felicidad que jamás la había visto.

- ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, no me digas nada...¡si ya os conociais! Dime algo – dijo mientras botaba en su silla de nuevo.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que decirla yo? ¿El chico que te gusta es un cabrón redomado? Viendo su cara de felicidad no podía hacerle eso. Aunque me encontraba en un serio dilema. ¿Cómo podía dejar que mi mejor amiga empezara algo con un patán como era Emmet? Y siendo egoísta, ¿cómo iba a aguantar tener a esos dos elementos hasta en la sopa? Definitivamente dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Por el momento no le diría nada a Rose, pero por el bien de Emmet esperaba que no le hiciera nada a mi amiga; si no se las vería conmigo.

- Bueno...hace mucho que no nos veíamos...Además tampoco éramos muy amigos cuando vivíamos en Forks...Si te gusta, adelante.

- ¡Hi! ¿Que si me gusta? Está tremendo...y esos oyuelos que se le forman cuando me sonríe...creo que cupido ha dado de lleno – dijo llevándose teatralmente las manos al corazón – Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, ¿te ha gustado alguno de los amigos de Emmet? - puse todo mi empeño por no atragantarme.

- Jasper es muy simpático – dije eludiendo la pregunta

- Sí, es muy agradable...y está bueno...Pero Edward tiene unos ojazos, los más verdes que recuerde haber visto.

Rose había dado justo en el clavo. A parte del gran atractivo natural que poseía Edward, fueron sus ojos lo que hicieron que terminara de enamorarme de él. Era el conjunto de su pálida piel y su eplo castaño con esos extraños reflejos cobrizos y...por supuesto, esas dos esmeraldas verdes...Todas las chicas estaban locas por él en el instituto y yo no fui menos.

El resto de la velada la pasé un poco ausente, apenas era consciente de lo que em estaba contando mi amiga. Tras un par de horas más de un monólogo por su parte en el que el protagonista indiscutible era Emmet, me despedí de Rose y me fui a casa a intentar descansar para estar fresca para la noche.

_ De nuevo estaba paseando por un pasillo. En él había una hilera de casilleros...era el pasillo central del instituto, de mi instituto. Agradecía que nadie más hubiera en él; así no podrían insultarme. Saqué los libros de mi casillero para mi próxima clase y cuando me giré, me topé con algo haciendo que todos mis libros y cuadernos cayeran al suelo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperanso a que alguien se riera de mi y me llamara torpe. Pero el insulto nunca llegó. En vez de eso si cómo dos pálidas manos recogían con cuidado todas mis cosas y me los entregaba. Al levantar la vista ahogñe un grito. Era Edward Cullen...y me estaba sonriendo. A mi._

_- Ten más cuidado – dijo con una dulce sonrisa – Podrías haberte hecho daño..._

_- Gra...gra...gracias – balbuceé quedando horrorosamente mal delante del protagonista de mis sueños._

_- Isabella...he pensado que tu y yo...podemos hacer juntos el trabajo de biología...¿Te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? - dijo con una sugerente sonrisa. Yo le miraba embelesada. Me estaba hablando a mi. Edward Cullen._

_- Me encantaría._

_ Entonces un montón de gente de arremolinó a nuestro alrededor. Movían sus labios pero nopodía escuchar lo que decían. Parecían enfadados y me gritaban directamente a mi. Poco a poco empecé a escuchar las voces...puta, zorra, guarra, gorda...todos me gritaba a la vez fundiendo unos insultos con otros. Me giré en busca de Edward, pero ya no estaba...había desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraba mi padre con cara furiosa y apenada._

_- Fuera de mi casa. Yo ya no tengo hija..._

_ Me tapé los oídos con las manos y me hice un ovillo en el suelo intentado en vano no escucharlos, pero era imposible. Esas horribles voces, incluída la de mi padre, se colaban por mis oídos. Sólo pude llorar, llorar, llorar..._

Cuando al fin me desperté fui consciente de que estaba llorando de verdad. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas como esta, aunque esta vez estaban provocadas por otros motivos...Me levanté de la cama decidida a no dejar que me vieran débil. No me pisotearían más. No dejaría que me humillasen ni les dejaría ver mi lado débil. Ahora me tocaba ser fuerte, por mi y por todo lo que perdí...

* * *

><p><em>Uff, parece ser que los miedos de Bella salen a la luz...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Es mi sensación o Emmet es un poquito capullo? Disculpad el retraso, algunas de vosotras ya sabeis que ando un poquillo delicada de salud :(<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**AnaisDifi: **sí...para ellos lo de menos era el dinero...pero ahora Bella sabe defenderse, usará los tacones si hace falta, jeje. Un besote! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias! En este fic también odiaremos a Tanya...La verdad es que el otro día me hice un lío con los días...Un besote! **Robsten-pattinson: **muchas gracias! Sí, son unos capullos pero pronto se darán cuenta de todo lo malo que hicieron...Un beso! **Aries AL: **uy, tienes razón, ni me había dado cuenta ya que La noche que cambió mi vida la escribí hace mucho (los únicos capis recientes eran los de POV E). Ahora tendrán que soportar la ira de Bella, jejeje. Un beso! **Danika20: **muchas gracias por leer mis fics! Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **muchas gracias! La pobre va a tener que aguantar a esos dos en todos los sitios...pobre! Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **muchas gracias! Bueno, lo que es seguro es que Bella no confiará en Emmet...Un beso! **Darky1995: **esa es la palabra que mejor los define...un beso! **Lesliok: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Vikkii Cullen: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Isela Cullen: **gracias por leerlo! Un beso! **FlorVillu: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias por leer este fic también, un besote enorme! **Heart on winter: **de momento voy a acuatliza dos días en semana, pero tengo pensado aumentar un día mas, al menos eso espero. Un besote! **Camila: **siento el retraso, un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros favoritos y alertas! Actualizo mañana, perdón por las molestias, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Y el momento de más auge en el local es cuando Bella sale vestida y maquillada como una verdadera pin up y...poco a poco se desnuda...¡Es increíble! Hasta las chicas la aplauden...simplemente es arrebatadora – comentó Rose sonriendo._

_- Eh...¿que Bella se...desnuda? - Jasper no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de sus labios al verme tartamudear._

_- Sí – explicó Rose – Lo hace todas las noches...primero salen las go gos y bailan...luego las luces se apagan, ponen una música sugenrente y...¡ta chán! Un foco ilumina a Bella, cada día en una parte diferente del escenario y poco a poco se va quitando la ropa y..._


	4. Capitulo 4 Cuidado con Bella

CAPITULO 4 CUIDADO CON BELLA

Definitivamente el destino se había vuelto loco con nosotros. Si ya de por si era fuerte volver a ver a Isabella Swan después de tanto tiempo...no, no era fuerte, era de locos...comprobar que la amiga de la chica de la que Emmet estaba encaprichado era la misma Isabella era para morirse y no precisamente de la risa.

A la mañana siguiente de estar en el Forbbiden por primera vez y de que Jasper se enfadara con nosotros por lo que se había enterado de Bella, Rose, la chica que llevó el alquiler de nuestro apartamento, llamó a Emmet. Decir que esos dos se habían pillado el uno por el otro no era exagerar; ambos se comían con la mirada el par de veces que se habían visto.

La chica llamaba para decir que el apartamento quedaba libre un día antes de lo previsto y que podíamos mudarnos esa misma mañana si queríamos. Claro, Emmet se emocionó como un toro en celo ante la llamada de la chica y la propuso quedar para desayunar, todos juntos como buenos amigos...Así que aquí non encontrábamos todos, en un hotel de lujo que al parecer era del padre de Rose, esperando a su amiga, para completar el grupo.

Y cual fue nuestras sorpresa al descubrir que esa amiga no era nadie más que Bella Swan. El mundo era un puto pañuelo y en este momento yo me sentía como un moco. Si la intención de Rose era la de emparejarnos a alguno de nosotros con su amiga y salir en plan parejitas...lo llevaba claro.

Bella entró en el restaurante como si fuera su casa, saludado y sonriendo a los camareros y haciendo que varios hombres se giraran para mirarla. Y no era para menos. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido de color blanco tipo ibicenco que se balanceaba a cada paso acompañado por unas sandalias con un tacón impresionante haciendo que pareciera mucho más alta y estilizada de lo que ya por sí era. Mientras caminaba hacia nuestra mesa se quitó unas gafas de diseñador dejando ver sus enormes ojos marrones. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto esta chica? Todos babeaban de manera literal a medida que avanzaba por el local.

Si nuestra cara fue de asombro total la suya no fue mucho mejor. Después de asesinarnos un par de veces con la mirada, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abrió de nuevo se la veía mucho más calmada, aunque era evidente que lo le hacía ni puta gracia estar aquí.

- Así que...esta es tu amiga – comentó Emmet mientras Bella se sentaba entre Jasper y Rose.

- Sí, Emmet...yo soy la amiga de Rose. Rose...¿te ha dicho Emmet que él y sus amigos empiezan hoy en el Forbidden? - dijo Bella entrecerrando ligeramente sus enormes ojos marrones perfectamente maquillados.

- ¡Sí! Es genial, ¿verdad? - dijo la rubia. Si Bella se enterase de los planes que tenía su amiga para con nosotros...que se prepare el mundo.

- Sí, es chachi – contestó Bella de manera irónica – Es genial volver a encontrarse con amigos después de tanto tiempo, ¿verdad, chicos? - dijo paseando la mirada por nosotros.

- ¿Os conocíais de antes? - preguntó Rose.

- A Edward y a Emmet – volvió a mirarme, por unos segundos, pero no pude evitar estremecerme.

Oía vagamente hablar a Rose; yo simplemente estaba perdido en ese marrón tan profundo de la mirada de Bella, en esas pestañas tan largas y sensuales...hasta que de nuevo oí a Rose y casi me atraganto con el café.

- ¿Érais muy amigos?

- Oh, si. Emmet gastaba unas bromas muy graciosas, ¿verdad? - ahí vamos, la tercera guerra mundial se está fraguando minuto a minuto.

- Graciosisimas – respondió Emmet apretando la mandíbula.

- ¿Bromas? ¿Qué tipo de bromas? - preguntó la rubia.

- Sólo espero que no te gaste las bromas tan pesadas que me gastó a mi – murmuró Bella. En ese momento juro que me sentí miserable...

- Bella, ¿podría hablar un momentito contigo? A solas – dijo Emmet.

Uy...Bella se limitó a levantarse de su sitio mientras le miraba de manera desafiante...se podía decir que esa era la mirada del tigre por excelencia. Si algo me había quedado claro en estos dos días era que Bella era una chica completamente nueva y que no se dejaría amedrantar por nosotros...como lamentablemente tantas veces hicimos. Realmente no me odía acordar el momento exacto en el que la marcamos como blanco perfecto de nuestras bromas y putadas. Simplemente era ella, la friki. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser diferente? Pues jódete, Edward...ahora sigue siendo diferente, pero a un nivel mucho más alto que todos nosotros...Miré por donde se había ido con Emmet...al menos quedaba el consuelo de que estaban en un sitio público, la sangre, por esta vez, no llegaría al río...o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron de la mesa, Rose, Jasper y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Al menos Rose parecía ajena a la guerra abierta que Bella mantenía contra nosotros; al parecer, su amiga no sabía nada ya que estaba encantada con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No, si algunas veces era muchisimo mejor vivir en la ignorancia...

- Es genial que trabajeis en el Forbidden, ¿no os parece? - dijo Rose sonriente comenzando una conversación.

- Sí, la verdad es que hemos tenido suerte. Es uno de los mejores lugares de la noche de Miami...y nos pagan muy bien...- sonrió Jasper.

- Sí...Sam es muy generoso con sus trabajadores – explicó Rose – Si os lo currais tiene muchos detalles y...

De nuevo me perdí lo que la rubia decía. Mi mente divagaba en lo que Emmet y Bella podrían estar hablando. Emmet podía ser un poco bruto a la hora de decir las cosas...Joder, todo este tema me estaba superando un poco...Emmet fue el que propuso la broma...pero fui yo el que la llevé a cabo para jugarme la gracias, para ser "el héroe", "el valiente". En el momento no lo vi como algo trágico, incluso lo llegué a ver como una labor social...idiota...ahora, años después y tras ver la cara de horror de Bella al vernos...no se, creo que verdaderamente esa vez nos pasamos un huevo. Pero todo estaba superado, ¿o no? Demasiado tiempo de por medio...

Los chicos seguían hablando animadamente del que en pocas horas se convertiría en nuestro nuevo trabajo...entonces algo de la conversación llamó mi interés.

- Y el momento de más auge en el local es cuando Bella sale vestida y maquillada como una verdadera pin up y...poco a poco se desnuda...¡Es increíble! Hasta las chicas la aplauden...simplemente es arrebatadora – comentó Rose sonriendo.

- Eh...¿que Bella se...desnuda? - Jasper no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de sus labios al verme tartamudear.

- Sí – explicó Rose – Lo hace todas las noches...primero salen las go gos y bailan...luego las luces se apagan, ponen una música sugenrente y...¡ta chán! Un foco ilumina a Bella, cada día en una parte diferente del escenario y poco a poco se va quitando la ropa y...

- Me hago una idea – dije tragando en seco haciendo que Jasper se riera de nuevo.

No se si podría manejar esa situación. Bella desnudándose con ese espectácular y recién descubierto cuerpazo mientras yo sirvo copas.

Entonces, como si la hubiesen invocado, Bella apareció de un pasillo como si de una aparición divina se tratase; caminaba decidida y con paso firme hacia la mesa. El vestido de tejido suave se contoneaba alrededor de su cuerpo como si de un halo se tratase a cada paso que daba. Su gesto estaba levemente tenso y el ceño fruncido...y he de reconocer que hasta enfadada estaba hermosa. Sí, hermosa era la palabra para definir a Bella...a parte de tía buena. No pude evitar imaginármela mientras se deslizaba lentamente los tirantes de ese vestido blanco haciendo que este cayera con una caricia hasta el suelo...hasta que el ruido estridente de Emmet al retirar la silla con mala leche me despertó de mi ensoñación.

Emmet, aunque con el ceño también fruncido, venía visiblemente más relajado. Sea lo que fuere de lo que estuvieran hablando había dejado a mi amigo en una posición menos tensa...aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Bella.

- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

- De momento – dijo con tono frío y monocorde. Jamás la había oído hablar de esa manera en todos los años que estuvimos en Forks...

- Eh...¿Sabes? Ahora mismo nos están haciendo la mudanza – comentó Jasper para distendir el ambiente – Creo que seremos vecinos.

- Sí, eso me han dicho...

- Pero eso es genial, chicos – dijo de nuevo Rose; realmente esta chica no dejaba de sonreir y mucho me temía que era por Emmet. No había dejado de hacerle ojitos en toda la mañana – Podemos quedar para cenar y para ver unas pelis de vez en cuando...

- A mi me encantaría – dijo Emmet sonriendo.

- ¿Tu que dices, Bella? - preguntó Rose. Ella se limitó a remover su café...Por un momento pensé que diría que no...

- Claro – contestó – Chupi party – murmuró haciendo que Jasper riera de nuevo. Y a mi no me hacía ni puta gracia que Jasper le riera las bromas a Bella.

- Bueno...Creo...creo que deberíamos ir a ver como llevan lo de la mudanza – miré a Bella para ver su reacción e intenté sonreirla, pero al ver el gesto de su cara me quedó más bien como una mueca.

Después de hablar de los Lakers y de su puta madre, nos despedimos y nos metimos en el coche, esta vez rumbo al hotel a recoger nuestras cosas. Ya teníamos hechas las maletas, aunque Emmet seguía recogiendo calzoncillos de dibujos de todas partes.

- Pues a mi Bella me ha caído muy bien – comentó Jasper mientras Emmet seguía con su búsqueda – No logro comprender cómo pudisteis hacerle eso a esta chica, Edward – dijo mirándome con reprobación.

- Jasper – murmuré – No me lo pongas más dificil...en serio...además...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Seguramente dentro de unos días volverá a olvidarse de la historia. Éramos unos capullos e inmaduros hijos de puta...pero ya pasó, ¿vale? Sólo fue una broma. Bella se fue y a la vista está que lo ha superado...- suspiré sonoramente – Nosotros mismos hemos cambiado...

- Espero que tengas razón, Edward...pero yo sigo pensando que Bella, por alguna razón, lleva una carga de dolor en su corazón...

- Joder – murmuró Emmet que pasaba por su lado con los calzoncillos de super man en la mano – En vez de abogado tenías que haberte preparado para psicólogo...o para loquero...Se te da de puta madre minar la conciencia de la gente, ¿sabes?

- Vale, vale – alzó las manos en señal de rendición – no diré ni una palabra más sobre esto...pero creo que ente vuestras narices hay una patata caliente...bien caliente...- y se marchó a recoger su maleta.

Emmet y yo nos miramos. Aún no sabía de lo que habían hablado mi amigo y Bella y sinceramente me daba un poco de miedo preguntar...Bueno, en realidad me daba miedo la respuesta de Emmet.

- ¿Qué querías decirle a Bella? - le pregunté al fin. Puta curiosidad...

- Le he dicho que por nuestra parte está todo olvidado...Y que no voy a permitir que estropee lo que pueda pasar con Rose...ella me gusta, Edward...en serio – sonreí ante las palabras de mi amigo.

- ¿Y ella que te ha dicho?

- Me ha dado a entender que si le hago algo a Rose me meterá por el culo los tacones de aguja sus zapatos de Dior – abrí mucho los ojos – Palabras textuales, Edward. Así que ten cuidado antes de decirla...o hacerla algo – murmuró divertido Emmet mientras se encargaba de seguir metiendo ropa interior en su maleta.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Vamos, Eddie...he visto como te la comías con los ojos...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios me estas contando, Emmet? - pregunté contrariado.

- Si, si, si...sabes a lo que me refiero...esta muy buena y fijo que ha aprendido con creces algunos truquitos – movió las caderas sugerentemente – Ya me entiendes...

- ¿Estás loco? - espeté furioso - ¿Piensas que tengo en mente follármela como hice hace cinco años? - masajeé mis sienes...

- Cálmate, Edward...sólo era una broma – dijo Emmet repentinamente serio. Jasper miró la escena desde la puerta del baño esperando que estallara la discusión. Respiré varias veces antes de hablar.

- Lo siento...estoy...todo esto me ha superado un poco...Estoy un poco nervioso por lo de esta noche...

- Tranquilo...ya verás como todo irá bien a partir de ahora – me animó Emmet...

* * *

><p><em>Ufff, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Pensais que les va a ir bien a los chicos con Bella tan cerca? ¿Cómo será la convivencia entre ellos?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella tiene mucho dolor guardado en su corazón, sólo sabemos el principio de la historia, pero hay más...habrá que esperar aún un poquito ;) Un beso! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias a ti! la verdad es que lo ahora mismo lo que me saca una sonrisa sincera es mi preciosa peque y vuestros comentarios ;) Un besote enorme y gracias! **A****nita Cullen: **creo que Bella los va a dejar con la boca abierta...Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **la verdad es que Emmet es un completo capullo en este fic...Un beso! **Andycullen07: **muchisimas gracias! aún queda un poquito para saber lo que les pasa a los padres de Bella, la verdad es que es triste...Un besote y gracias! **VICKY08: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Shani 3000: **muchas gracias! Estos dos son un par de capullos...de momento Rose está ajena a todo, veremos si sigue así. Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **muchas gracias! creo que al menos a uno de ellos se le va a caer la baba, jeje. Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! En el próximo capi leeremos una actuación de Bella ;) Un besote y gracias! **Dioda: **se merece sufrir por idiota! Un beso! **EddieIlove: **Bella sufrió mucho y eso que sólo sabemos una parte de la historia...Un besote! **Heart on Winter: **muchas gracias! Tengo la intención de subir un capi más por semana, pero de momento y por problemas de salud, me es imposible :( os aviso cuando pueda. Un besote! **KrenthleAahH: **muchas gracias! jejeje, acertaste con la frase que los define, jeje. En el próximo leeremos el show de Bella, un besote! **Pardo3391: **muchas gracias! Para ellos fue fácil olvidar...aunque las consecuencias de aquella apuesta le harán sufrir a Edward más adelante...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **Emmet de momento nos va a seguir cayendo mal, jeje. Y Jasper será un aliado para Bella...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **muchisimas gracias! Espero que te guste, un besote enorme y gracias de nuevo! **Mariale olivares: **mmm, ha sido un golpe para ella volver a verlos...pero esos dos sufrirán (risa malvada, jajaja) Un beso! **Camila: **muchas gracias! Este fic también me gusta mucho, pero La noche...fue el primero y le guardo especial cariño...aunque este nos va a hacer sentir muchas emociones ;) Alice aparecerá, por supuesto...auqneu tendremos que esperar un poquito. Muchas gracias y un besote! **Isela Cullen:** Jasper será un gran aliado de Bella...Muchas gracias, un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros ánimos, parece que estoy un poco mejor ;) Lo único malo es que aún tengo pocos capis escritos, así que aún no puedo actualizar más deprisa :( Muchisimas gracias por vuestras elertas y favoritos! Actualizo el lunes, un besote enorme! _

_Por cierto, os dejo el link del OS con el que voy a participar en el Contest Lemmonada Express por si quereis echarle un vistazo www . fanfiction . net / s / 7772160 / 1 /_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Estaba hablando con una preciosa pelirroja cuando las luces de todo el local se apagaron. Un murmullo generalizado se oyó en la pista de baile. Entonces una melodía que no llegaba a recordar el titulo comenzó a sonar y un foco iluminó un punto determinado en el escenario. Jo-der._

_Obviamente, era Bella la que se encontraba ahí arriba. En el centro del escenario se encontraba una especie de copa de cristal enorme...tragué en seco. Ya había visto otras veces este numerito, aunque nunca lo había visto en directo, sabía que iba a ser super sensual. Bella se metió en esa copa enorme con ayuda de uno de los chicos de seguridad. La sedosa piel de sus piernas enfundadas en esas medias negras se empapó al contacto con el agua que había en el interior..._


	5. Capitulo 5 Descubriendo a Bella de nuevo

CAPITULO 5 DESCUBRIENDO A BELLA DE NUEVO

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir esta noche. Hoy sería la primera noche como encargada del local...y estaba un poco nerviosa. Sam había volcado toda su confianza en mi persona y me daba pánico no saber manejar la situación como el lo esperaría de mi. Ahora todo, absolutamente todo lo que ocurriera en el Forbidden, dependía de mi.

Me arreglé como siempre, me maquillé y me puse un escotado vestido negro y unas sandalias a juego. Suspiré sonoramente y me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi apartamento; aunque paré en seco.

Por unos momentos me había olvidado de mis nuevos vecinos...sólo durante unos segundos. ¿Qué pasaba si me los encontraba en el rellano de la escalera? Bueno, y a mi qué coño me importa si me los encuentro en el pasillo...no tenía nada por lo que ocultarme, así que salí decidida por la puerta y...sin moros en la costa.

Cuando llegué al Forbidden suspiré con alivio al ver que sólo estaba Jake en la sala de los trabajadores. Ya se había puesto su uniforme a lo men in black y su pinganillo en el oído. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Vives aquí, Jake? ¿O es que Sam te paga por horas? Da igual la hora a la que venga, siempre te veo aquí – bromeé.

- Sí – se rascó la cabeza – La verdad es que me gusta estar aquí...y eso...

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras sacaba las hojas para cuadrar los puestos de los camareros.

- Es que...joder...¿Te puedes creer que me da vergüenza decírtelo? - dijo sonrojado.

- Puedes confiar en mi. ¿Qué pasa?

- Me gusta Nessie – dijo rojo como un tomate, aunque le miré confundido – Vanessa, joder, Vanessa...sé que odia que la llamen Nessie, pero no lo puedo evitar...Me gusta mucho...Dios, creo que estoy enamorado de ella...Vengo antes por si a ella se le ocurre venir antes y así estar más tiempo mirándola...Me tiene loco...

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - dije sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cual es el problema? - se pasó al mano por su recién cortado pelo – Cielos...esa mujer es un hueso. Si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerto...y no se por qué. No le he hecho nada...a parte de llamarla Nessie - suspiró frustrado.

- Igual es eso lo que le pasa...- me miró confundido – Igual está enfadada contigo porque precisamente no le haces nada – moví las cejas sugerentemente - Aunque seguramente te odie por llamarla Nessie...joder, Jake...la has apodado como el monstruo del lago Ness...

- Oh...es un apelativo cariñoso - sonrió – No se...es que...ese carácter que tiene...¡uff! Me pone un huevo – no pude evitarlo y rompi a carcajadas.

- Mira, lo que tienes que hacer cuando Vanessa entre esta noche a trabajar es hablar con ella...no se...Prueba a invitarla al cine, o al tomar algo...

- ¿En serio crees que no me morderá? Aunque pensandolo bien...no me importaría que me mordiera un poquito...- ambos nos reímos.

- Eres imposible, Jake.

En ese momento se empezó a oir jaleo en las escaleras. Era Tanya. ¿Acaso no podía tener una voz más chillona? Haciendo un breve resumen, Tanya me odia. Me odia por el hecho de quitarle protagonismo. Pero que le voy a hacer. Yo no tengo la culpa de que a ella la dejaran de camarera por no saber bailar. Tanya hizo la prueba para gogo, pero más que bailar lo que hizo fue un amago del cortejo del topo.

Cuando Tanya llegó me miró de arriba abajo y alzó la barbilla. Sabía que le había sentado como una patada en las tripas que Sam me hiciera encargada...Sí, vale...que la jodan.

En pocos minutos la sala se fue llenando de gente, hasta que por fin entraron mis dos pesadillas seguidas de Jasper. Suspiré. Tendría que enfrentarme a ellos, si o si. Si es que lo iba a tener hasta en la sopa...

- A ver, chicos – todos se callaron y me escucharon atentamente – Jake, a la puerta principal.

- Sí, jefa – varios sonrieron por el apelativo.

- Seth, Paul y Quil en el interior. Quil, presta atención a la zona de los baños, ¿de acuerdo? - el aludido asintió.

- Jessica y Tanya, al piso de arriba.

- ¿Qué? - chilló Tanya – El chill out es un aburrimiento...

- Estás aquí para trabajar, Tanya – dije con voz cansada – Además, hareis rotaciones. Tranquila, que lucirás tus extensiones y tus implantes de silicona en toda su gloria – varios de los chicos incluído Emmet se rieron mientras Tanya salía airada de la sala.

- Emmet – suspiré – Ve con Jake y que te explique el funcionamiento de la vigilancia – asintió mientras salía con Jake.

- Math, Connie, Mike y Edward a las barras de abajo. Chicos...echadle una mano – señalé a Edward – y Jasper...ya sabes donde te toca – me sonrió – Si teneis alguna duda preguntadme a mi o a los chicos, ¿de acuerdo? - ambos asintieron – Bueno...voy a prepararme – susurré.

Jared, el chico que se encargaba de mi seguridad y bienestar por esta noche me acompañó a la sala en la que yo me cambiaba. Era un chico algo más joven que yo, pero era simpático a rabiar y muy amigable. Mi relación con todos los miembros del equipo, menos con Tanya, era así. Nos llevábamos de maravilla. Ahora sólo me quedaba saber si sería así de cordial con los nuevos integrantes. Sabía que con Jasper no habría problema...pero con los otros dos...

Suspiré mientras Jared cerraba la puerta de mi improvisado camerino para vestirme. Hoy me tocaba ponerme un corset rojo con encajes negros. Me coloqué el ligero en su sitio y comprobé que las medias quedaran ajustadas. Terminé en conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Una vez vestida y después de comprobar que el maquillaje estaba en su lugar, salí y me recibió Jared con una sonrisa.

- Guau...te pareces a Dita Von Teese...

- Sí...espero no encontrarme con ningún Marilyn Manson por aquí...- ambos reímos – Anda., vamos...

Cuando llegué al escenario las luces se apagaron. Suspiré profundamente como siempre hacía antes de salir a actuar. Una canción sugerente y la melodía de un saxofón comenzó a sonar. Y pisé el escenario.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Cuando llegamos al apartamento estaba todo bastante colocado para haber sufrido una mudanza pocas horas antes. Con nosotros, cuando decidimos viajar a Miami, sólo traímos la ropa y los objetos personales; los pocos muebles y, lo más importante para Emmet, la televisión de plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas y el home cinema, lo trajeron los de la mudanza desde New Hampshire.

Allí, durante el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando en Darmouth, teníamos alquilado entre los tres una casita cerca del campus. Así que ya sabíamos lo que era convivir entre nosotros, eso no era problema. Ahora sólo faltaba descubrir cómo era convivir con una vecina como Bella.

Tras arreglarnos para nuestro primer día de trabajo nos metimos en mi volvo y fuimos directos al Forbbiden. Cuando bajamos las escaleras hasta la sala del personal, lo primero que vi fue a Bella en el centro de la misma.

Estaba muy...guapa. Preciosa sería la palabra adecuada. Llevaba un vestido negro cortisimo con un cinturón rojo. Tanto los zapatos como las uñas eran rojos también. Y sus labios...El pelo le llevaba como esta mañana, en suaves ondas que llegaban hasta la cintura.

¿Dónde quedaron las coletas mal hechas y el pelo fosco? ¿Donde quedaron las ropas feas y anticuadas? ¿Y los granos? ¿Y los kilos? Puse atención cuando Bella llamó a todos al orden. Todos prestaron atención al momento...todos menos Tanya. Era evidente que no tragaba a Bella.

Y cuando Bella empezó a hablar no pude atender ni una sola palabra a lo que decía. Sólo era consciente del movimiento de su boca y de como, a veces, se mordía el labio inferior mientras pensaba.

-...Y Edward a las barras de abajo – entonces puse atención de nuevo – Chicos...echadle una mano – dijo refiriéndose a mi – Jasper, ya sabes donde te toca...Bueno...voy a prepararme – susurró para si.

Cuando llegamos a la planta de arriba en seguida los chicos me explicaron el funcionamiento del local y me dijeron en qué sitio se encontraba cada cosa. Todos eran bastante amables conmigo, al menos por el momento.

Después de una hora pasada la apertura del local el interior era una locura total. Grupos de gente cool y vestidos enteramente de marca se paseaban por el local. Bailaban y rozaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música y las chicas no tardaron el acercarse a mi para tontear. Definitivamente amaba este trabajo.

Estaba hablando con una preciosa pelirroja cuando las luces de todo el local se apagaron. Un murmullo generalizado se oyó en la pista de baile. Entonces una melodía que no llegaba a recordar el titulo comenzó a sonar y un foco iluminó un punto determinado en el escenario. Jo-der.

Obviamente, era Bella la que se encontraba ahí arriba. En el centro del escenario se encontraba una especie de copa de cristal enorme...tragué en seco. Ya había visto otras veces este numerito, aunque nunca lo había visto en directo, sabía que iba a ser super sensual. Bella se metió en esa copa enorme con ayuda de uno de los chicos de seguridad. La sedosa piel de sus piernas enfundadas en esas medias negras se empapó al contacto con el agua que había en el interior. Empezó a hacer movimientos más que sensuales haciendo que el corpiño rojo que llevaba juntase sus pechos de manera totalmente pecaminosa. Subía y bajaba con agilidad las piernas y salpicaba de manera juguetona a los afortunados que estaban en primera fila. Cabrones con suerte...

Y eso no era lo mejor. No. La mejor parte vino cuando empezó a quitarse ropa. Primero el turno de una media, que con un movimiento lo tiró a un punto indeterminado del escenario. Luego le siguió la otra media... al ritmo de la música y con un jodido sensual movimiento de cadera se quitó el liguero para quedarse con una pequeña prenda en la parte de abajo. Aún no alcanzaba a ver si era braguita o tanga y...sí, era tanga. Cielos, tenía el culo más que perfecto. No podía dejar de acordarme de su cuerpo cuando yo estuve con ella...¿Cómo había sido posible el cambio?

Mi respiración se congeló un poco cuando vi que tiraba sus manos hacia los lazos del corset para quitárselo...quedaba poco, la canción prácticamente estaba acabando y...justo cuando tiró la prenda al suelo las luces se apagaron y no pude ver nada. Mi gozo en un puto pozo. Encendieron unas tenues luces para saludar al público, en el que aplaudían chicos y chicas por igual, se dio la vuelta abrazándose a si misma para que no se le viese nada, contoneando sus caderas de manera que debía de ser ilegal.

Expulsé el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y entonces me di cuenta de que prácticamente había estado conteniendo el aire durante toda la canción. Me había puesto burro de manera bestial.

- Madre-del-amor-hermoso – susurré.

- Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿cierto? - dijo el rubio...Mike – A mi me pasó igual cuando yo empecé aquí...y eso que ahora está mucho más tremenda...Mejora con los años. Es un puto bombón.

- Ya lo creo – murmuré.

Durante las dos siguientes horas no pude concentrarme para nada. Lo único que tenía en la mente era ese tanga, con el correspondiente culo, y esas pequeñas manos intentando tapar esos turgentes y rellenos pechos. Tenía un calentón de la hostia. Uno a escala mundial. Seguramente me habría reído si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a poner de esta manera con Isabella, la gorda...Las vueltas que da el mundo...Así que me ofrecí como voluntario para subir unas cajas de licor al piso de arriba, a ver si con un poco de suerte lograba despejarme.

Allí el ambiente era mucho más calmado y más relajado...y no había Bellas desnudas por ningún sitio. La gente iba mucho más tranquila, la música era más relajada, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, aunque tuviera que cargar con cien cajas como esta. Estaba colocando las botellas tras la barra cuando oí una voz femenina.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres...

* * *

><p><em>Uy, uy, uy...creo que alguien ha babeado, Edward se va a tirar de los pelos viendo a Bella de esa manera...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién será la dueña de esa voz femenina? Este capi ha sido un poco más corto...prometo hacerlos más largos ;)<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Anita Cullen: **Emmet se merece sufrir, aunque tu lo has dicho...aún queda un poco para eso. Un beso! **Gemivi: **muchas gracias! Esos dos son idiotas, merecen una buena lección por lo que hicieron. Un besote! **Janalez: **jejeje, tienes toda la razón, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Estoy un poquito mejor, poco a poco...Un besote y gracias! **Heart on winter: **tendrán su merecido, aunque habrá que esperar unos cuantos capis. Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **Jasper es el único que se salva de los tres...ellos han cambiado, pero no pueden cambiar lo que hicieron en el pasado...se avecinan capis interesantes, jeje. Por cierto, gracias por leer el OS, un besote enorme! **andycullen07: **muchas gracias! Tengo intención de actualizar más a menudo, pero por ahora es imposible :) Muchas gracias, un beso! **KrenthleAahH: **muchas gracias! Edward está cayendo en las redes de Bella...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Magui de Cullen: **muchas gracias! Alice no puede faltar, jeje...aparecerá pronto. Un besote! **Costanza Rojas: **ay, que por un momento me pensé que te había saltado...debiste de dejar tu comentario justo cuando yo subí el capi. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un beso enorme! **Amu824: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, Bella hace que suba la temperatura! Edward va a pasar momentos muy "duros" viendola, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **Emmet se hace odiar en este fic, es un capullo! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! Eddie va a sufrir una combustión espontánea el pobre, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86: **Edward va a hacer un charco de babas, jeje. Pronto sabremos lo que pasó realmente en Forks, hay mucha historia oculta aún...Un besote! **Karito CullenMasen: **gracias, un beso! **Camila:** muchas gracias! Aún no se los capis que tendrá la historia, pero tengo muchas ideas que darán para mucho. La letra de la canción es justamente como se debe sentir Bella en estos momentos! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por el video, un besote enorme! **Anna-Myle: **de momento vamos a odiarlos mucho a esos dos...aunque seguramente acabaremos amándolos de nuevo, jeje. Un besote! **Flowers19: **Edward va a sufrir una combustión espontánea viendo a Bella en el escenario, jeje. Un besote y gracias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. Actualizo el miércoles, un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿He de recordarte que tengo carta blanca para echarte a la puta calle? - Tanya perdió el color de su cara en un microsegundo._

_- Ya se lo que te pasa...Estás picada porque me has pillado con Edward...le había echado el ojo y me he adelantado, ¿es eso? - dijo con una cínica sonrisa._

_- Mucho antes que tu – les miré a ambos con desprecio – le he probado yo, Tanya. Que sepas que te llevo años de ventaja y, ¿sabes qué? Que por tu bien espero que haya mejorado, tampoco es para tanto. Os quiero ver fuera en menos de un minuto..._


	6. Capitulo 6 Encuentros inesperados

CAPITULO 6 ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

Me metí en el camerino con la ayuda de Jared, que esperó pacientemente hasta que me quité lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa de trabajo. Me puse de nuevo mi vestido negro de rirantes y Jared y yo volvimos de nuevo a la pista de baile. Me acerqué a la cabina de Dj para ver cómo iba todo; Jasper me sonrió y me levantó el pulgar hacia arriba para indicarme que todo estaba en orden. Comprobé que los chicos de resuridad mantenían en orden el local, como tantas veces le había visto hacer a Sam. En el escenario y en las tarimas los gogos estaban haciendo su espectáculo. Bien.

Me acerqué a la barra. Ahí estaba Mike. Sí, vale...era buen chico y trabajaba bien, pero podía llegar a ser un poco panoli. Antes de hablar volví a mirar a la barra.

- ¿Qué tal por aquí? - Mike se acercó a mi y me puso su cara típica de perrito abandonado.

- Todo bien, Bella – dijo mirándome al escote.

- ¿Y Edward?

- Ha subido arriba con unas cajas y...

- Perfecto – dije cortando la conversación que sin duda Mike querría comenzar.

Cuando terminamos de comprobar la planta baja, Jared y yo subimos al chill out. Pude ver a Jessica sirviendo unos margaritas a un par de chicas y al fondo a Nick. Estaba intentando localizar a Tanya cuando algo frío me salpicó la pierna.

- Mierda – murmuró una chica que salía de uno de los privados – Oh – dijo cuando me vio – Lo siento mucho...a veces tengo manos de trapo.

- No pasa nada – sonreí – Eso me suele pasar muy a menudo...

- Me ha gustado mucho tu actuación de hoy – la pude escuchar mientras me dirigía al baño para secarme.

Una vez dentro me sequé el zapato y comprobé que no me había dejado marca; eran unos zapatos de tres cifras, me daría algo si se me estropeasen...Entonces oí unos ruidos procedentes de una de las cabinas del baño. Y luego unas risillas tontas de mujer. Más bien de dos personas...mierda, alguien debería de estar vigilando los putos baños del piso de arriba. No me hacía ni puta gracia que las parejas en busca de intimidad se colaran en los baños para follar, joder...para eso que se vayan a un hotel.

Entonces decidí ser mala. Me reí en silencio por la crueldad y el coitus interruptus que iba a provocar en breve. Entonces, y sin hacer un ruido que me delatara, abrí un poco la puerta a modo de prueba; los que estaban dentro habían sido tan gilipollas como para dejarse la puerta abierta. O eso, o las ganas les había apretado con fuerza. Entonces abrí la puerta de golpe. Y la sorprendida fui yo, no ellos. Se me calló la mandíbula al suelo, de manera literal.

Dentro estaban Tanya y Edward y en una posición muy poco decorosa, aunque aún no habían empezado nada más íntimo...cosa que mis ojos agradecían. La imagen era de lo más visual, Edward de pie con Tanya agarrándole las caderas con las piernas y su falda en las axilas. Gracias a los cielos aún conservaban la ropa interior. De repente, y sin saber por qué, empecé a verlo todo rojo.

- ¿Quereis hacer el favor de salir inmediatamente de aquí? - dije con una calma tensa. Muuuy tensa.

Edward me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Muy nervioso desenroscó a duras penas las piernas de Tanya de su cuerpo y agachó de nuevo la cabeza avergonzado. Tanya por su parte estaba pletórica. Incluso me atrevería a jurar que casi había rezado porque los pillara en una situación así. Estaría en su salsa al creerse que era la primera de las dos en estar con él. Todo para ti, bonita.

- Ahora mismo quiero ver vuestros dos culos fuera de aquí...

¿Quién eres tu para mandarme a mi? - espetó Tanya con chulería – No eres más que una tía que se despelota delante de la gente y...

- Y soy la actual encargada – la corté ante la atenta mirada de Edward - ¿He de recordarte que tengo carta blanca para echarte a la puta calle? - Tanya perdió el color ed su cara en un microsegundo.

- Ya se lo que te pasa...Estás picada porque me has pillado con Edward...le había echado el ojo y me he adelantado, ¿es eso? - dijo con una cínica sonrisa.

- Mucho antes que tu – les miré a ambos con desprecio – le he probado yo, Tanya. Que sepas que te llevo años de ventaja y, ¿sabes qué? Que por tu bien espero que haya mejorado, tampoco es para tanto. Os quiero ver fuera en menos de un minuto.

Y sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo salí de allí dando un sonoro portazo. Los había dejado a los dos atónitos con mis palabras. Pero ver la cara de gilipollas que se les había quedado a esos dos no hacía que me sintiera mejor. Ver esa imagen me habá perturbado demasiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había molestado tanto ver a Edward entre las piernas de Tanya?

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eras las seis de la mañana cuando los chicos y yo nos metimos en el volvo para volver a nuestra recién estrenada casa. Emmet se había medio tumbado en el asiento de atrás mientras que Jasper me miraba atento. Hicimos el camino casi en silencio ya que estábamos demasiado cansados. Al llegar a casa nos derrumbamos sbre el sofá. Y Jasper seguía mirándome.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté.

- No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? Tienes cara de acelga podrida.

- Gracias – dije de manera irónica – Joder – me pasé las manos por el pelo – Me he enrollado con Tanya.

- ¿Con la camarera rubia? Pfff – dijo Emmet mientras se quitaba la ropa delante de nosotros dejando a la vista unos calzoncillos de la pantera rosa – Está buena...pero me parece un poquito histérica, ¿no? Lo que no entiendo es que si has pillado cacho...¿a qué viene esa cara?

- Me...me he enrollado con ella en el baño de arriba...y...Bella...Bella nos ha pillado – ambos silbaron a la vez.

- ¿Pero estábais follando? - preguntó Emmet alzando una ceja.

- No...aún no – murmuré.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? - preguntó Jasper.

- Evidentemente nos ha caído una bronca de la leche...y reconozco que con razón. El primer día de trabajo y ya la he liado...no se si voy a durar mucho en el Forbidden – dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos – Está más que claro que Bella me odia.

- No me había dado cuenta – dijo Jasper de manera irónica – Te merecerías que te echara a la puta calle por capullo.

- Vaya, gracias por tu apoyo, amigo – remarqué esa palabra – Mira, me voy a dormir...con un poco de suerte mañana veré las cosas de otra manera...

Pero no fue así. No me levanté viendo las cosas de mejor color; me levanté con el dolor de cabeza más jodido que podía recordar. Sin duda el cambio del horario del sueño me había afectado de manera bestial. Los chicos estaban aún dormidos, apenas eran las once de la mañana...y no había descansado para nada. Me apiadé de mis amigos y me aguanté las ganas de joderles el sueño.

Me preparé un café bien cargado y, en pantalones de pijama y sin camiseta, sali al pasillo. Desde allí había unas preciosas vistas de Miami Beach. Entonces oí que una puerta se abría. Al girarme vi que era Bella. Llevaba puesto un bikini blanco y unos pantaloncitos de color asul demasuado cortos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho y su cara estaba libre de maquillaje. Tenía una piel preciosa...

Pude ver su incomodidad al verme. Frunció el ceño y resopló...sólo le faltaba tirarme el tocho de libro que llevaba bajo el brazo. Ambos nos miramos sin decir nada...¿qué podía contarle yo?

- Bella...yo...yo me quería disculpar por lo de anoche y...

- Edward – sentí un escalofrío ante el tono cortante de su voz – No me cuentes tu vida porque no me interesa nada de lo que hagas. Si te quieres follar a la puta de Tanya, follatela. No es mi problemas siempre y cuando no lo hagas en el local del que soy responsable. Soy la encargada de todo lo que pase en el Forbidden, así que guarda la cosa que tienes entre las piernas durante el horario de trabajo, ¿entendido?

Me quedé mirando a Bella sin saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer. Me había dejado sin una puta palabra en la boca...jamás en todo el tiempo que pasamos en Forks la oí hablar de esa manera.

- Y no te preocupes – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – No perderás tu trabajo mientras no jodas el mío. Así que apuntate esta nota mental porque la próxima vez no voy a dudar a la hora de patear culos...

Segiró para irse del pasillo. Rápido, rápido...tenía que decirla algo...Dios, estaba quedando como el perfeco gilipollas que era...

- Bella – con un gesto de exasperación se giró y me miró – Creo...creo que deberíamos de olvidar...aquello, ¿no? Pasó hace mucho tiempo, éramos unos críos...No tiene la mayor importancia, al menos para mi...

Bella cerró mucho los ojos ante mis palabras. No podía ser que después de tanto tiempo la historia que pasó entre nosotros siguiera perturbándola de esa manera, no tenía sentido. Entonces abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero de sus labios no salieron ninguna palabra. Se limitó a mirarme con tristeza y se marchó a la piscina...

Los días siguientes pasaron de manera muy similar. El trabajo más o menos iba bien, la convivencia con los chicos era genial...hasta qye Emmet tuvo que tocar los cojones una semana más tarde.

- ¿Cómo que "hemos" quedado en casa de Rosalie? - remarqué el hemos.

- Sí, ya sabes...música, barbacoa, piscinita en una casa de lujo...esas cosas – dijo Emmet sonriendo.

- ¿Irá Bella? - preguntó Jasper.

- Parece que Bella te cae muy bien, ¿no, campeón? - preguntó Emmet.

- Oh sí...me cae genial, es muy divertida.

- Será contigo – murmuré.

- Será que tu solito te has ganado su antipatía – me respondió Jazz.

- Hey, vale...tiempo muerto – dijo Emmet – Esta tarde, a las seis. Joder, hay que aprovechar a disfrutar de las noches que no curramos.

Y dicho y hecho. A las seis en punto estábamos esperando en frente de la casita, notese el sarcasmo, de Rose. Era una casa con playa privada incluída, piscina, dos pisos, garaje y no sé cuantas cosas más. Me recordaba a mi casa de Forks, la única diferencia era que no tenía ni piscina ni playa, obviamente.

Justo cuando íbamos a entrar al hardín la musica de un coche nos llamó la atención a los tres por igual. Una canción de 50 Cents sonaba endemoniadamente bien en los altavoces. Nos giramos...y las mandíbulas se nos cayeron al suelo. Era Bella, e iba montada en el fatástico BMW descapotable que vimos aparcado aquella vez delante del Forbidde. Jo-der.

Aparcó el coche en el gigantesco garage de Rose y con un rápido y fluído movimiento se bajó del coche. Llevaba puesta una falda vaquera demasiado corta para su bien y...en la parte de arriba sólo llevaba un bikini negro, algo pequeño, por cierto...Al pasar por nuestro lado se quitó y sonrió.

- Hola, Jasper.

A Emmet y a mi nos ignoró, por completo, he de decir...Avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa dejando tras de si un maravilloso perfume de fresas que me hizo cerrar los ojos para poder saborearlo mejor...

Cuando entramos al fin en la casa, Rose no tardó en salir vestida de forma parecida a Bella. La abrazó fuertemente y luego la miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A que no sabes a quién te he traído? - le preguntó a Bella.

- Miedo me das...

- No, en serio...esta sorpresa sí que te va a gustar...- se giró levemente antes de gritar - ¡Ya puedes salir!

De una de las puertas, salió un tipo tan alto como yo y tan fuerte como Emmet. El color bronceado de su piel contrastaba con el asul intenso de sus ojos. Cuando vio a Bella se le iluminó la cara y corrió a abrazarla. Y ella no se quedó a atrás. Emitió un pequeño gritito a la vez que cogía impulso para abrazarle las caderas con las piernas. ¿De qué coño iba todo esto? ¿Quién era el musculitos que parecía sacado de un maldito anuncio de pasta dentífrica? ¿Y por qué me estaba sentando todo esto como una patada en el culo?

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Bella saca las garras...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién será el chico misterioso que ha sorprendido a Bella? Este capi también ha sido algo corto :s los que estoy escribiendo ahora son un poco más extensos ;)<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Robert pattison: **muchas gracias. Bella no se deja pisar, demasiado tuvo que pasar en el pasado...Un beso! **Maiisa: **pues aún estoy escribiéndolo, así que no te puedo decir...pero tengo muchas ideas, así que no será corto. Un beso y gracias por leerme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias! Edward es un capullo con todas las letras...Un besote y gracias de nuevo! **Dioda: **jejeje, buena idea...lástima que en este fic no estén los dos por Bella si no habría batalla, jeje. Un besote! **BarbyBells: **jeje, Tanya siempre en el medio...Bella no se va a dejar pisar...Un besote y gracias! **Anita Cullen: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que las consecuencias del pasado se van a encargar de Edward...un besote y gracias! **Anna-Myle: **jejeje, la verdad es que odiamos a Tanya cuando en los libros nunca hizo nada malo para ganarse nuestra antipatía...en fin, tenemos que buscar una petarda y la hemos encontrado a ella, jeje. Un besote! **Andrea: **jejeje, Edward va a sufrir, por Bella y por el pasado...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **jejejeje, combustión espontánea para Edward! Un besote! **Haruhi23: **pues sí, el destino le ha hecho a Bella espabilarse...de momento los lemmon se harán esperar, pero tendremos algún momento caliente de Bella...será con Edward...o no? Un besote! **Kaimasen86: **sí, el pobre ha babeado de lo lindo...y lo que le queda, jejeje. Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **mmm, Tanya va a seguir dando guerra...no podía ser de otra forma! Un besote! **Heart on winter: **gracias a ti! He empezado a maquinar la venganza contra Emmet...tiene que tener su merecido! Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, un metalero loco no se...pero ha aparecido un chico misterioso...quién será? Prometo hacer los capis más largos ;) Un besote! **Andycullen07: **jeje, el pobre tendrá que sufir la ira de Bella...y verla desnudarse noche tras noche, jeje. Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, yo les habría echado de una patada en el culo (que mala soy XD) Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **jeje, aprovechó el calentón que le dejó Bella! Un besote! **KrethleAahH: **sí...parece que no le ha sentado muy bien ver a esos dos en el baño...seran celos? Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **dentro de poco sabremos más cosas del pasado de Bella...Un besote! **Costanza Rojas: **el pobre Edward se ha quedado con la boca abierta, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Lokaxtv: **muchas gracias! Mmm, Bella tendrá sus momentos también, pero más adelante, jeje. Un besote! **Kate Vulturi Twilight Love: **muchas gracias! Es que Edward se merece sufrir por lo que la hizo...Un besote enorme! **Nohemi: **jeje, es que esto se va a poner muy interesante! Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jejeje, algo así. Muchas gracias, un besote! **Flowers19: **a Edward le va a tocar sufrir...y Tanya por el momento sigue con su trabajo, aunque seguirá dando guerra! Por cierto, le estoy cogiendo el punto a esto de ser tripolar, jejeje! Un besote enorme!_

_Bueno chicas, os agradezo muchísimo que sigais apoyándome en esta historia, dentro de poco se avecina drama...Actualizo el lunes que viene, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunté haciendo que se sobresaltara._

_- No, gracias – murmuró._

_- Te ha molestado el comentario de Emmet, ¿no es cierto?_

_- No...- suspiró – No me ha molestado nada en absoluto – dijo en tono monocorde._

_- ¿Estuviste enferma? - la pregunta salió de mis labios casi sin quererlo. Y me pateé mentalmente al encontrarme con la mirada gélida de Bella._

_- Sí...se me partió el corazón – dijo con la mirada más triste que jamás vi..._


	7. Capitulo 7 Amigos, piscina y celos

CAPITULO 7 AMIGOS, PISCINA Y...CELOS

El encontronazo que tuve con Edward en el descansillo de mi casa me dejó furiosa y dolida a partes iguales. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le restaba importancia a aquello que me hicieron? Para ellos no había sido más que una broma; para mi fue como caer en un pozo oscuro. El encuentro había sido más que tenso, extremadamente tenso. Hasta ahora siempre que habíamos coincidido había habido gente a nuestro alrededor. En cambio esa mañana estábamos los dos solos. Aún podía oir en mi cabeza sus palabras: para mi todo está olvidado. Era fácil para él. Él no tuv que pasar por el sufrimiento que yo pasé, el miedo, la soledad...la tristeza. A él no le dolía físicamente el corazón al recordarlo. A mi sí.

La semana pasó sin más hechos destacables si obviamos los intentos de asesinato con la mirada por parte de Tanya. La muy puta parecía que me iba a empujar por las escaleras por joderle el polvo con Edward. Sí, vale...por mi perfecto, se le podía follar cuando quisiera y cómo quisiera...pero no en horas de trabajo ni delante de mi.

El que en serio me sorprendía era Jasper. Aún no se como un chico tan agradable y amable era amigo íntimo de esos dos impresentables. Siempre me hablaba con amabilidad y con una sonrisa en los labios. Realmente me caía bien.

Por otro lado estaba Rose...o más bien no estaba. Sólo hacía un par de semanas que empezó con Emmet, pero al parecer iban en serio ya que no la había vuelto a ver. Apenas me había mandado un par de mensajes para decirme lo feliz y contenta que estaba por estar con Emmet. Puaj. De todos modos no tardó mucho más tiempo en tocarme los huevos por la mañana, como solía hacer...y para lo que me había llamado más le hubiera valido quedarse calladita.

- Oh, vamos Bella...es miércoles. Esta noche no trabajas. ¡Joder! ¡Ven a mi casa a la puta barbacoa! Vamos a estar todos...

- ¿Qué todos? - espeté.

- Los amigos de Emmet y nosotras – y a mi quién me manda preguntar...- Vamos, anda...además...puede que haya una sorpresa para ti...- me la podía imaginar haciendo pucheros.

- Ugh, está bien...iré, de acuerdo. Pero puedes olvidarte de la sorpresa, ya sabes que no me gustan.

- Esta te gustará, te lo aseguro. A las seis en mi casa y trae ese bikini nuevo que te compraste porque vas a mojarte el culo, nena.

Y juro solemnemente por todo lo sagrado que si no decía nada era por el bien de mi amiga. Aparentemente era feliz al lado del capullo de Emmet, sí que mantendría mi boca bien cerrada. Todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad, aunque sea un cabronazo, ¿no? Aunque pobre de él si la cagaba con Rose...no tendría playa que correr.

Me puse el bikini negro que Rose me aconsejó con una falda vaquera y unas zapatillas de cuña. Me recogí el pelo en un moño desenfadado y me puse mis gafas de sol de marca. Intenté relajarme en mi maravilloso descapotable poniendo un poco de buena música...pero todo el relax se fue a la mierda cuendo vi a aquellos tres en la puerta de la casa de mi amiga.

Emmet llevaba una toalla encima del hombro, mientras que Jasper cargaba una gran nevera. Probablemente con provisiones, es decir, alcohol y cervezas. Edward se quedó embobado mirando muy probablemente el coche. Y aunque se me partiera el alma al reconocerlo, era evidente lo guapo que estaba Edward. Siempre lo fue, desde niño ya apuntaba maneras y en la secundaría parecía ahaber alcanzado el límite de su belleza...pero no, ahora estaba en su mejor momento y yo era testigo de ello. Llevaba un bañador azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca ceñida a su torso. Su pelo cobrizo estaba como siempre, despeinado y sus ojos verdes miraban con expectación. Era inevitable, aún me ponía nerviosa en su presencia y no sabía exactamente cual era el motivo y la razón.

Me bajé del coche mientras intentaba por todos los medios que mi corazón se relajara un poquito. No le mires, no le mires...centre mi mirada en Jasper y, no lo pude evitar...sólo le saludé a él. Ignoraba a Emmet porque era un capullo e ignoraba a Edward...porque era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Gracias a los cielos que Rose no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta. Emmet y Rose se saludaron con un ruidoso y asqueroso beso haciendo que se me revolvieran literalmente las tripas. Cuando mi amiga recuperó la respiración se giró y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿A que no sabes a quién te he traído? - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que no me gustaba nada.

- Miedo me das.

- No, en serio...Te va a gustar la sorpresa. ¡Ya puedes salir!

Entonces me fijé en el ventanal del salón que daba al jardín. Ahí, en frenre de mi estaba Alec. Dios mío, Alec. Cuando me vio sonrió ampliamente y me cogió en volandas en un fuerte abrazo. Tuve que enroscar mis piernas en su cintura para no caerme. No me lo podía creer, hacía más de un año que no le veía, decidió viajar por el mundo y perdí la comunicación con él.

Conocí a Alec hacía más de cuatro años, cuando me mudé a Miami. Tras empezar a perder peso después del fatidico incidente, mi cuerpo empezó a resentirse. Así que cuando conocí a Rose en la tienda en la que yo trabajaba me aconsejó que hiciera ejercicio para tonificar mis músculos. Sí, increiblemente me apunté a un gimnasio, yo. Entre ejercicio y ejercicio me quedé alucinada con las clases de baile que daba a Alec. Era el puto amo del baile. Llevaba el ritmo cubano de su madre en las venas y el azul cielo de su padre en los ojos. Cuando al fin le conocí descubrí que era un ser maravilloso, con una generosidad y amabilidad enormes. Pronto me animó a participar en sus clases y a partir de ahí nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Cuando nos separamos, me bajó al suelo, me miró y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No sabes cuanta falta me han hecho últimamente tus bromas – le dije al oído.

- Uno de tus bajones, ¿no es así? - asentí – Ven aquí, mi niña – me volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

Durante mucho tiempo Alec tuvo que aguantar mis bajones y mis decaídas de ánimo, aunque realmente no sabía el motivo verdadero de mis depresiones. El tiempo que estuvo a mi lado simplemente se limitó a ofrecerme su hombro para llorar y su amistad. Y eso era algo que le iba a agradecer eternamente.

- ¡Oye! Estás preciosa – dijo aligerando la conversación y dándome una vuelta para observarme desde todos los ángulos.

- Y tu estás muy moreno...pareces un conguito – bromeé . ¿Se puede saver donde coño has estado este último año? No he sabido nada de ti...

- He estado en Cuba, decidí ir a ver a mi madre y pasar unos meses junto a ella...Tengo que contarte tantas cosas – dijo mientras me agarraba de nuevo por la cintura.

Alguien a nuestras espaldas tosió. Y me sorprendí ver que era Edward...y nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Chicos, este el Alec – le presentó Rose – Es amigo nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los chicos y él se saludaron cordialmente. Después de las presentaciones nos fuimos al jardín, o mejor dicho, al campo que tenía Rose tras su casa. El jardín era enorme y la piscina no se quedaba a atrás. Rose y Emmet se ofrecieron como voluntarios para hacer las chuletas y la carne en la barbacoa; así aprovechaban y se metían mano de vez en cuando.

- Te echo una carrera – dijo Alec mientras comenzaba a correr – el último que llegue a la piscina friega los platos.

- Ah, no...eso si que no. Eh – le grité mientras me adelantaba – eso es trampa.

Me fui quitando la falda por el camino y tiré mis zapatillas de cuña sin saber donde cayeron para ganar tiempo...pero evidentemente llegué la última. Jasper y Alec se lanzaron al agua entre risas y luego les seguí yo salpicándoles a propósito. El único que se quedó sin nada que hacer fue Edward, que se quedó mirándonos desde la orilla de la piscina. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Le jodía no ser el centro de atención como lo era antes? ¿O el problema era que Rose no había traído a ninguna amiga rubia y alta como él las prefería? Cullen...te jodes.

El tiempo que estuve en la piscina con Jasper y Alec fue genial, me reí como hacía días que no lo hacía. Me tiraron al agua de mil maneras diferentes, me hicieron aguadillas y jugamos al voley playa como lo había bautizado Jasper. Realmente necesitaba reirme para olvidarme de todo lo malo...

- ¡Chicos! - nos llamó Rose – A comer.

Los tres salimos de la piscina aún riéndonos y clamando venganza para más tarde. Rose no había escatimado para nada en comida; la mesa del jardín estaba repleta de chuletas, chorizo y todo lo imaginable y comestible que se pudiera hacer a la parrila. Y, joder, el agua me había dado hambre...así que me lancé de lleno y me llené un buen plato de comida.

- Guau – silbó Emmet - ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

- Sí – espeté de manera seca haciendo que Alec y Rose se dieran cuenta de que algo no iba bien - ¿Algún problema?

- No...es que...pensé, bueno...como...como antes estabas rellenita y eso...Pensé que seguirías una dieta para mantenerte así – dijo con una sonrisilla nerviosa mirando a Rose-

- Nunca he hecho dieta – dije masticando un trozo de panceta y sin mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste adelgazar entonces? Preguntó Jasper sin malicia.

- Mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo...simplemente me cambió el metabolismo...

- ¿Algún problema de salud? - preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- No...- agaché la cabeza – Aunque he de reconocer que no pasé por mi mejor momento, estuve mal...No quiero hablar de ello – jasper asintió y seguimos comiendo olvidando aquella conversación.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Estaba que me tiraba de los pelos, literalmente. Ver a Bella jugando con ese chaval me estaba poniendo de los nervios. El muy capullo aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla y ella...encantada, claro. Jasper no mejoraba mucho las cosas. Era mi amigo, pero en esos momentos me daban ganas de ahogarlo lentamente en la piscina de Rose.

¿Por qué Bella se reía con ellos¿ ¿Por qué jugaba, por qué bromeaba con ellos y conmigo no? Obvio, la rompiste el corazón, capullo. Me limité a tumbarme en la hamaca observando al trío la la la mientras jugaban con una pelota hinchable.

- Sabes bien lo que te pasa, ¿no? - me preguntó Jasèr una de las veces que salió del agua para recoger la pelota – Eso es el karma.

En esos momentos no entendí muy bien lo que mi amigo quiso decirme y tampoco tenía ganas de cavilar sobre ello. Sólo tenía en mente a la mujer que estaba frente a mi jugando y pasándoselo en grande con los que en ese momento me parecían ser los más grandes hijos de perra de toda la tierra por el simple hecho de acaparar toda su atención. No podía apartar la mirada de su piel resbaladiza por el agua, cómo las gotas caían por su cuerpo...Menos mal que cuando nos llamó Rose para comer pude poner toda mi atención en mi comida.

- Guau, ¿te vas a comer todo eso? - le preguntó Emmet a Bella mirando su plato lleno de comida. Por una décima de segundo pude ver la ira reflejada en sus ojos marrones.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?

No, es que...bueno, pensé que...como antes estabas rellenita...- que capullo...con la de veces que la había llamdo gorda...- pensé que seguirías una...dieta para mantenerte así...- dijo Emmet nervioso...guau, increíble.

- Nunca he hehco una dieta.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste adelgazar entonces? - preguntó Jasper.

- Mi cuerpo – suspiró – Mi cuerpo...simplemente me cambió el metabolismo – y fijó su vista en el plato.

- ¿Algún problema de salud? - dejé de fingir que los ignoraba y presté atención.

- No...Aunque he de reconocer que no pasé por mi mejor momento, estuve mal...No quiero hablar de ello...

El resto de la comida Bella estuvo mucho más callada. ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Enferma? Si así había sido...¿por qué no se fue con sus padres? Porque hasta ahora no había hecho referencia alguna a los Swan...

Terminamos la merienda cena y todos pusimos nuestro granito de arena para quitar la mesa ya que era Bella la que fregaría los platos por haber perdido esa estúpida carrera en la piscina. Así que ahí estaba sola, fregando los platos en silencio mientras los demás se quedaron en el jardín. Su humor había decaído diez puntos desde la conversación de su peso.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le pregunté haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- No, gracias – murmuró.

- Te ha molestado el comentario de Emmet, ¿no es cierto?

- No...- suspiró – No me ha molestado nada en absoluto – dijo en tono monocorde.

- ¿Estuviste enferma? - la pregunta salió de mis labios casi sin quererlo. Y me pateé mentalmente al encontrarme con la mirada gélida de Bella.

- Sí...se me partió el corazón – dijo con la mirada más triste que jamás vi.

Iba a decirla algo, quería quitar ese gesto de tristeza de su cara aunque sabía que jamás dejaría que me acercara a ella...pero en ese momento entró Alec. Cuando vio sus ojos tristes y acuosos de acercó a ella ignorando por completo mi presencia y la abrazó en silencio.

- No estés triste – la susurró.

- No puedo evitarlo – dijo Bella de la misma manera.

- Venga...vamos...¿qué mejor manera de subir el ánimo que abriendo una de estas? Dijo sonriendo con su dentadura profident mientras señalaba una botella de vodka.

- ¿Quieres emborracharme? - intentó sonreir Bella.

- Por supuesto, cariño...estás graciosísima borracha – se giró y me miró - ¿Vienes, Edward?

Asentí de mala gana y fui tras ellos observando cómo el capullo agarraba a Bella de la cintura. Ya estaba anocheciendo y en el jardín se estaba de vicio; la brosa nocturna hacía un poco más llevadero el calor y la humedad de Miami y los chupitos de vodka no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

- Sí, sí – le decía Alec a Jasper...ya llevábamos dos horas a base de chupitos – La primera vez que Bella se emborrachó fue cómico...no, lo siguiente.

- Ni se te ocurra contarlo – le amenazó Bella.

- Sí, claro que lo voy a contar – y la sacó la lengua...gilipollas...- Quedamos todos los del gimnasio para tomar algo, al principio Bella estaba tímida...a alquien a quien no quiero mirar – miró a Rose – se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de darle un daikiri. La pobre, que no había probado una gota de alcohol en un vida se cogió una moña espectacular – Jasper se rió con ganas – Sólo te digo una cosa...acabó subida a la barra del bar bailando como si estuviera en el Bar Coyote.

- Se le vieron las bragas – rió Rosalie que ya estaba un poco perjudicada.

- No, no se le pudieron ver las bragas...porque no llevaba – dijo Alec. Puedo jurar que casi le maté con la mirada...casi.

- Alec, por Dios...sí que llevaba ropa interior – dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

- No he dicho que no llevaras ropa interior, he dicho que no llevabas bragas...mmmm, aún recuerdo ese pequeño tanga rosa y...- plof, codazo en el estómago por parte de Bella. Yo le hubiera dado con la mano bien abierta, para abarcar más.

- Te lo has ganado – dijo Bella con falso enfado.

- Vaya – dijo Emmet – quién diría que la tímida Bella Swan se convertiría en la mujer que hoy tenemos delante...

- Ya ves...muchos vecinos de Forks se ahogarían en sus propias babas si me vieran ahora, ¿no crees, Emmet? - preguntó de forma irónica haciendo que Alec y Jasper se rieran.

- ¿No has vuelto por Forks? - pregunté.

- No – espetó de manera seca.

- ¿Ni a ver a tus padres?

No...no quieren que vaya – las risas de nuestros amigos se cortaron en ese mismo instante. La verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta por su parte.

- Lo...lo siento, Bella. No quería ser indiscreto – dije sinceramente.

- Seguro...- murmuró.

- He...he tenido una idea – dijo Rose con una sonrisilla tonta en la cara – Ya que Alec ha venido y mañana estará en el Forbidden...¿por qué no recordais los viejos tiempos y preparais algo juntos para bailar mañana?

- Definitivamente...estás borracha, Rose – dijo Bella.

¿Por qué no? Podemos hacerlo – dijo Alec moviendo las cejas sugerentemente – Además, no hace falta que me pagues...puedo dejar que te lo cobres en carne, nena – bromeó, pero a mi esa frase me sentó como una verdadera patada en los huevos.

- Está bien – Bella suspiró – Mañana bailaremos juntos.

- Además así aprovecho y te presento a alguien. Creo que podríais hacer buenos negocios – sonrió.

- ¿Negocios? Mientras sea legal...- murmuró Bella con una ceja alzada haciendo que el gesto de su cara fuera asquerosamente sexy.

Poco después, cuando comprobamos que Rose no diferenciaba a Emmet de la farola, decidimos irnos a dormir a casa. A Emmet no le hizo ni puta gracia saber que Alec se quedaría de momento en casa de Rose.

- Tu dormitorio está en la planta de arriba – le dijo Emmet a Rose - ¿Me puedes repetir dónde va a dormir él?

- Ya te he dicho que va a dormir en la casita del jardín – dijo su novia luchando porque no se le cerrasen los ojos – Emmet, cielo...vete a casa que yo me voy a dormir...o a vomitar, no lo se, no lo tengo claro – Bella se rió bajito.

- ¿Tú estás en condiciones de conducir? - le preguntó Jasper a Bella – Puedes venir con nosotros, yo apenas he bebido.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no...prefiero que me claven alfileres en las uñas a compartir un espacio tan reducido con esos dos – ambos se rieron mientras nos señalaban...qué graciosos...- en serio, estoy bien...

- Además...ha conducido en peores condiciones...- dijo Alec - ¿Te acuerdas de aquel Halloween en el que ibas disfrazada de conejuta y...?

- ¡Cállate! - chilló Bella – Cierra esa maldita bocaza o te la cierro yo...

- ¿Y cómo piensas cerrármela?

- ¡Chicos! - grité – Me voy a casa...me están dando naúseas y no tengo muy claro donde vomitar...así que quien quiera venir que mueva el culo de una puta vez – espeté.

Sinceramente me estaba poniendo malo con tanta tontería por parte del amiguito de Bella. ¿Me estaba restregando en la cara que había estado con ella? ¿Ella le habría contado algo sobre nosotros? Estaba a puntro de explotar cuando me monté en el coche. A los dos minutos los chicos se unieron a mi.

- Te veo un poquito estresado – dijo Emmet.

- Y un poquito encabronado – añadió Jasper mientras arrancaba el coche.

- ¿Es por el tío ese? Parece buen tío...a mi me cae bien – dijo Emmet.

- Pues a mi me cae como el culo. Todo el puto rato detrás de Bella...- murmuré.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes en la piscina? - me preguntó Jasper – A esto em refería cuando te dije lo del karma. Tu pasaste de Bella y...ahora ella pasa de ti...

* * *

><p><em>Parece que Edward está un poquito celoso, ¿no? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Pronto descubriremos la parte más triste de la historia...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**ChrisCullenHale: **mmm, pronto descubriremos partes de la historia realmente tristes...Un besote y gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black:** muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, esos dos van a tener su parte de sufrimiento (risa malvada) Un besote! **Nohemi: **es muy bruto...y va a tener más competencia a parte de Alec...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **jejeje, fue una pillada en toda regla...James? No...de momento...no digo nada más! Un besote! **Anita Cullen: **Edward es un perfecto gilipollas...pero pronto sufrirá por lo que le hizo a Bella...Un besote! **Andycullen07: **gracias! pues quedan un par de capis para enterarnos de lo que realmente pasó Bella...Un besote! **Anna-Myle: **era Alec el chico misterioso...en un par de capitulos sabremos lo que pasó con los padres de Bella. Por cierto...acabrás amando de nuevo a Eddie, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **comienzan los celos...por parte de los dos! Yo me siento muy bien con la tripolaridad...se lo recomiendo a la gente, jejeje. Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **jejeje, estuvo bien...pero aún tiene que dar guerra Tanya...un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, el bombçon resultó ser un amigo...pero quedan más bombones por salir, jeje. Un besote! **BarbyBells: **pues si...ahí todavía quedan sentimientos...y Edward se va a volver loco con la que le espera...Un besote! **SallyDarcy: **muchisimas gracias! Bella es fría ahora, se irá derritiendo poco a poco...Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, mira que todavía hago que aparezca el metalero loco :p Si te emocionó el capi esperate...que los que vienen son para tener el pañuelo a mano...Un besote y gracias! **KrenthleAahH: **jejeje, va a haber celos por las dos partes...un beso! **Alexz Darcy Black: **sí, y aún le queda saber realmente lo que pasó...Un beso! **Caniqui: **muchisimas gracias! Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, no se puede odiar a Edward durante mucho tiempo...Muchas gracias, un besote! **Keimasen86: **jejeje, Bella viene un poco heavy...un beso y gracias a ti! **Heart on winter: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **celos...mucho celos...jejeje. Un besote y gracias! **FlorVillu: **el amiguito de Bella le va a dar a Eddie dolores de cabeza, jejeje. Un besote y gracias! **Sandra32321: **Bella seguirá pateando culos un poquito más, jeje. Vienen capitulos muy interesantes...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, actualizo el miércoles. Un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Cuando llegamos apenas había gente en el local, el único que estaba rondando por allí era el pobre Jacob a la espera de Nessie...pobre...Así que aprovechamos para colocar las cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestra actuación. Una vez que casi teníamos todo colocado, sonó el móvil de Alec._

_- Es mi amiga – me explicó tras su breve conversación – Voy a buscarla y vengo con ella, ¿vale?_

_Me centré en el vestuario que iba a ponerme esta noche, estaba terminando de ultimar las cosas cuando oí un grito atronador y aterrador a partes iguales a mi espalda._

_- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Esos Jimmy Choo son de la colección privada?..._


	8. Capitulo 8 No soporto a Alec

CAPITULO 8 NO SOPORTO A ALEC

_Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no estaba en mi habitación. De repente me encontré en una habitación amplia y llena de ventaneles que daban directamente al bosque, un paisaje completamente precioso. La habitación estaba forrada con enoromes estanterías llenas de libros y de música de todo tipo y estilos; en el centro había una cama con un edredón de color crema con un montón de cojines mullidos. Era la habitación de Edward, era la cama de Edward y yo estaba recostada sobre ella. _

_- Vamos, Isabella...¿No quieres estar conmigo? - me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi._

_- Claro...claro que quiero estar contigo – era mi sueño..._

_ Edward sonrió de lado y, como cada vez que hacía eso, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Estaba enamorada hasta lo más hondo de mi ser de Edward Cullen y al fin sería mío en cuerpo y alma. Me entregaría a él con todas sus consecuencias esa misma noche._

_ Con una habilidad que solo él podía tener, me despojó de la ropa y después se encargó de la suya. Observé detenidamente su cuerpo; era fibroso y fuerte fruto del trabajo de las tardes de entrenamiento. Caminó conmigo hasta la cama donde me animó a que me tumbara. Lo hice mientras él se ponía sobre mi. Intenté besarle pero siempre me apartaba la cara._

_- No hay prisa, Isabella...deja los besos para después._

_ Avergonzada, bajé la vista e intenté tapar mi cuerpo. Era un sacrilegio mostrar mis rotundas carnes y mi desnudez delante de semejante chico. _

_- No te tapes...quiero ver bien tu cuerpo, quiero disfrutar de ti..._

_ Me sonrojé hasta límites insospechados cuando apartó las manos de mis pechos. Me observaba fijamente...hasta que noté su erección en mi muslo. Era grande y grueso, o al menos eso me pareció a mi...tuve que tragar en seco._

_ Se volvió a posicionar sobre mi, se colocó entre mis piernas y justo cuando iba a unir nuestros cuerpis se oyó un murmullo, algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir con claridad. ¿Sería el murmullo del agua del río? No...no era el río...era un llanto, alguien estaba llorando..._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién llora? - pregunté medio avergonzada._

_- No pasa nada...yo me hago cargo..._

_ Se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse en tapar su desnudez. El momento en el que me quedé sola en la habitación puse especial atención a ver sin conseguía oir algo, pero era incapaz. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pocos segundos después el llanto cesó y Edward entró por la puerta con las manos ensangrentadas y sonriendo de manera macabra. Oh Dios...entonces lo comprendí todo...él lo había matado...lo había matado...Grité con horror mientras se reía, grité, grité, grité..._

De nuevo me desperté sofocada. El llanto no lo había soñado; en realidad tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas y me dolían los ojos. De nuevo esta puta pesadilla...¿por qué? ¿No acabarían nunca? Durante mucho tiempo sufrí estas pesadillas todas las malditas noches, desde hacía un tiempo ya no soñaba con tanta frecuencia...pero sin duda el retorno de Edward habría sacado a la luz mis viejos temores y miedos...las pesadillas...otro horrible y cruel recordatorio de lo que ocurrió.

Me duché con agua bien caliente para relajarme y me preparé una valeriana bien cargada para intentar calmar mis nervios un poquito. Esa pesadilla recurrente me ponía los pelos de punta.

Evidentemente ya no pude volver a dormir, otro día que abisaría del maquillaje para borrar los rastros de la maldita noche...Me tomé mi tiempo para preparar la comida ya que Alec había quedado en comer conmigo; esta noche haríamos una actuación juntos y teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo...Vale, esa era una tarea dificil...aunque discutir un poco con Alec me serviría para olvidarme de lo malo.

Dicho y hecho. A las dos en punto sonó la puerta de mi casa.

- Joder, nena – dijo mientras Alec me besaba la mejilla – Si las miradas matasen ahora mismo estaríamos de entierro...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El chico este...tu vecino, el que estaba el otro día en casa de Rose...le ha faltado meterme el cigarro en el ojo, ¿sabes? Creo que está celoso – alcé una ceja mientras sacaba mi paquete de tabaco.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

- Celoso de mi – dijo Alec mientras me arrebataba el paquete para cojer un cigarro - ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te mira ese chico?

- Alec, todos me miran – bromeé – Soy la hostia...

- Niña creída – rió – En serio...creo que a ese chico le gustas...

- No em interesa en absoluto – dije mirandole a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya les has catado? ¿Tenemos que sumarle a tu lista de amantes? - dijo moviendo las cejas.

- Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – murmuré bajando la mirada – Y tengo que decir que tenerle cerca no me hace ningún bien...

- Hey – me alzó la barbilla con los dedos - ¿Él tiene algo que ver con tu bajones de ánimo?

- Sí...ya sabes, fue hace mucho tiempo y verle de nuevo ha sido un duro golpe...tener que estar cerca de él era lo último que me esperaba a estas alturas de mi vida.

- Mi niña...- me abrazó con fuerza - ¿Tan malo es?

- Sí, Alec...es bastante triste – me sequé una lágrima traicionera – Pero no hablemos de ello, por favor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún me cuesta...

- Está bien, sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras...- me miró a los ojos con preocupación - ¿Por qué no montamos un número de la hostia? - me reí – Sí, vamos a montar un número que se va a cagar la perra...por los viejos tiempos en los que no dabas una bailando...

- Vale, bien...pero no me recuerdes esa época en la que me tropezaba con mis propios pies...- me soné la nariz – Oye...¿no me habías dicho que me ibas a presentar a alguien?

- Sí, esta noche vendrá a vernos...es...es...no tengo palabras para describirtela...está loca, pero es un encanto...

- Oh, Dios...¿tengo que asustarme?

- No, yo te protegeré de la duende saltarina...

Pasamos un buen rato después de comer intentando ponernos de acuerdo con el número que íbamos a hacer esa misma noche. Alec conseguía hacerme reir como nadie y en momentos como este se lo agradecía de todo corazón.

Y he de decir que el trayecto de casa al Forbidden fue incluso mucho mejor, se me saltaron hasta las lágrimas; Alec no hacía más que botar en el asiento del copiloto mientras cantaba a grito en boca un tema de los Black Eyed Peas. Al llevar la capota del coche recogida la gente nos miraba como si estuvieramos locos. De hecho lo estábamos, para qué negarlo.

Cuando llegamos apenas había gente en el local, el único que estaba rondando por allí era el pobre Jacob a la espera de Nessie...pobre...Así que aprovechamos para colocar las cosas que necesitaríamos para nuestra actuación. Una vez que casi teníamos todo colocado, sonó el móvil de Alec.

- Es mi amiga – me explicó tras su breve conversación – Voy a buscarla y vengo con ella, ¿vale?

Me centré en el vestuario que iba a ponerme esta noche, estaba terminando de ultimar las cosas cuando oí un grito atronador y aterrador a partes iguales a mi espalda.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Esos Jimmy Choo son de la colección privada?

Me giré con miedo, he de reconocerlo. Detrás de mi había una chica de poco más de metro y medio de altura subida a unos enormes tacones de firma y con un vestido negro con un corte muy bonito. Tenía los ojos azules abiertos de par en par y el pelo negro azabache peinado a lo loco. Y no despegaba los ojos de mis preciosos zapatos. Alec estaba a su lado aguantando la risa.

- Eh...sí, son de la colección privada – sonrió con la boca abierta de par en par y se avalanzó sobre mi para abrazarme.

- Entonces tu y yo seremos grandes amigas – dijo cuando se separó de mi – Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte en persona. Soy Alice...y tengo algo que proponerte...

OoOOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Me levanté tardísimo y con un dolor de cabeza de la hostia. Anoche me costó un triunfo dormirme porque no paraba d recordar la tarde de ayer y sobre todo las palabras de Jasper. "Tú pasaste de Bella y ahora ella pasa de ti". Cojonudo.

Me preparé un café de tamaño industrial muy cargado, cogí un cigarro y salí al fresco de la mañana a desayunar. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla del pasillo mirando al mar cuando vi a quien menos me apetecía ver en ese momento. Alec, el amiguito de Bella. Me miró y me sonrió.

- Hola – dijo aún sonriendo como un idiota.

No me molesté en contestarle, simplemete me limité a hacerle la mirada del tigre. ¿Qué pasa? No lo puedo evitar...¿Qué coño hacía este tío entrando en casa de Bella? ¿Acaso ellos...? Me llevé el cigarro a la boca de mala hostia...joder, todo me ponía de mala hostia últimamente...

Pasé el resto del día malhumorado, los chicos ni siquiera se atrevían a hablarme...mejor. Agradecí enormemente el momento en el que nos fuimos a trabajar; al menos me serviría de distracción, me serviría para intentar sacarme una imagen en concreto de la mente...¿Por qué veía los ojos de Bella en cada rincón que miraba?

Al llegar al local fuimos directamente a la sala de personal. Jacob estaba allí hablando con una chica muy guapa, Vannesa, si no recuerdo mal. El pobre tenía una cara de perro abandonado que no podía con ella. El poder de las mujeres hace que un tío pierda hasta la cordura...Fui hasta mi taquilla y después de meter mis cosas en ella me dí de lleno con la cara de Tanya dándome un susto de muerte. Se mordió el labio y acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba andando de manera sensual...o al menos eso pretendía...

- Hola, Eddie – tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos. ¿Y yo me había enrollado con esta chica?

- Tanya...no me gusta que me llamen Eddie...

- Oh...creo que vienes un poco estresado, ¿no? Sabes que yo puedo hacerte olvidar lo que quieras...- me pasó el dedo índice por el pecho al mismo tiempo que oía a los chicos reirse.

- No me interesa, Tanya – dije apartando su mano de mi cuerpo con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo que no te interesa? ¿Por qué? - preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña a punto de empezar una rabieta – El otro día estabas más que dispuesto a revolcarte conmigo.

- El otro día tenía la cabeza en otro sitio – en otra persona, más bien...- Lo siento, Tanya...pero no quiero nada contigo...

La susodicha me hizo la mirada asesina para después salir de manera teatral con movimiento de pelo Pantene incluído. Sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro que me hicieron desviar la mirada de la chica.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? La tenías en el bote, tío – dijo Emmet.

- No, yo no la tenía en el bote...Tanya se mete en el bote ella solita...- suspiré – No estoy para gilipolleces – le contesté a mi amigo mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza.

- Está buenísimo – dijo Connie, una de mis compañeras.

- Lo se, lo se...- bromeó Emmet mientras se tocaba la solapa de su traje – Me han dicho que con esta ropa estoy espectacular...pero no hace falta que griteis, chicas...además, tengo novia...

- Tonto – sonrió Mary – Nos referimos al amigo de Bella...¡Está cañón!

- Sí, y han preparado un numerito que va a quemar...- dijo la otra.

- Bueno, eso es cierto...el numerito de esta noche va a quemar – dijo Jasper sonriendo – a unos más que a otros.

- Cojonudo – murmuré.

Me fui a la barra ceñudo. Esta noche no me interesaban ni las chicas preciosas que se me acercaban, ni el ambiente del local, ni las miradas matadoras por parte de Tanya...tenía la mente ocupada con la imagen de una persona en particular...

Estaba sirviendo un gin tonic cuando se apagaron las luces como cada noche. Las personas comenzaron a silbar y a aplaudir a sabiendas que la actuación de Bella estaba por empezar. Entonces una canción sugerente comenzó a sonar por los altavoces a toda máquina. Y el potente foco de luz se centró en el escenario.

En el centro del mismo había un biombo y detrás se diferenciaba la sensual silueta de Bella. Se movía al compás de la música y su pelo se balanceaba de manera deliciosa por el contorno de sus hombros. La imagen era de lo más apetecible...hasta que apareció en escena el imbécil, es decir, Alec. Ambos empezaron a moverse al ritmo de las notas de manera demasiado sexual aún detrás del biombio. Se rozaban, se tocaban...sinceramente me estaba poniendo de los nervios...

El biombio de paepl se rompió cuando Bella lo atravesó con paso decidido. Llevaba una pequeña falda negra con vuelo...la palabra minúscula se quedaba corta. En la parte de arriba llevaba un corset con brillos tenues. En la sombra de Bella se dibujó el difuso contorno de una pequeña nube de humo producida por un cigarro que se llevó a la boca y que Alec encendió con estudiados movimientos. ¿Desde cuando fumaba Bella?

Bella apagó el cigarro al más puro estilo Grease y luego hicieron una coreografía limpia y con sensuales movimientos que enloquecían a los clientes. Mientras tanto, Bella se iba despojando de su ropa...y él también. ¿Pero esto que es? Abrí mucho los ojos cuando Alec la ayudó a quitarse la falda...Hijo de p...pensé cuando lentamente fue desabrochando uno a uno los corchetes del corset. Somo si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida el pedazo de cabrón...Bella mostró la espalda desnuda al público y justo cuando fue a darse la vuelta para enseñar esos turgentes pechos...se apagó la luz de nuevo.

Sentía el latir de mi corazón en los oídos y allí donde miraba lo veía todo rojo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? A mi nunca, nunca una chica me había dado tantos dolores de cabeza.

- Perdona, hey...- entonces desperté de mi monólogo mental. Delante de mi tenía a un chico y en estos momentos me miraba con poca paciencia - ¿Puedes servirme el gin tonic antes de que se caduque?

Uy...miré hacia abajo y comprendí que llevaba un buen rato con la botella de ginebra entre las manos. De hecho el hielo estaba casi derretido. Mierda, mierda...lo que me estaba pasando no era ni medio normal...

Intenté mantenerme todo el tiempo que pude ocupado, aunque cuando volví a alzar la vista vi que Bella, Alec y otra chica más se acercaban a la barra por el lado reservado para los camareros. Dios...el vestido que Bella llevaba podría ser la perdición de cualquier chico...demasiado corto y demasiado ajustado...

- Chicos, me ha encantado. ¡Juntos sois geniales! - dijo la chica bajita y morena que iba con ellos.

- Lo sabemos – dijo el idiota. Arrogante...

- ¿Qué quereis tomar? - preguntó Bella mientras volvía a encenderse un cigarro. No había visto cosas más excitante que esa mujer con un cigarro entre los labios. La cabeza se me llenaba de imagenes y pensamientos totalmente pecaminosos con esos labios rojos...

- ¿Por qué no nos preparas un cocktel del los tuyos? - dijo Alec. Yo les miré confundido – Bella fue camarera antes de bailarina – me explicó. Bella nos miró a ambos y suspiró.

- Está bien...preparé algo...

Se metió en la barra y se puso tan cerca de mi que pude oler su maravillosa fragancia de fresas. Cogió un par de botellas de licor y de zumo y el hielo picado. Con unas pinzas cogió unas rodajas de fruta y las puso alrededor del vaso a modo decorativo. Completó todo con unas pajitas de colores. La destreza que tenía con las botellas era alucinante, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme...

- ¿Qué es? - pregunté totalmente curioso.

- Sex on the Beach – me respondió de tal manera que hizo que mi cuerpo se pusiera duro en un instante.

- Bella – dijo Alec mirándome a mi con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso mi cara de león en celo era tan evidente? - ¿No teníais que hablar de no se qué cosa vosotras dos?

- Oh, sí...- dijo Bella apagando el cigarro del demonio en un cenicero – Vamos al despacho de Sam.

Antes de marcharse Bella me dio una última mirada. Cielos...¿qué cojones iba a hacer ahora bajar mi excitación?

* * *

><p><em>Edward ya empieza a ponerse nervioso con la presencia de Bella. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Que le propondrá Alice a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios_

_**Sandra32321: **jejeje, justo, ahora está mordiendo a Edward...Muchas gracias, un besote! **Maya cullen Masen: **Emmet va a sufrir, pero aún queda un poco para eso...un beso! **Anita Cullen: **muchas gracias! El pie roto? Auch! Espero que te mejores pronto y que te sea leve...cuidate, un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, estoy pensando aún en cómo hacer sufrir a Tanya...un besote! **Isela Cullen: **jeje, tenía que ser Alec porque me quedaba sin personajes...aún quedan unos cuantos por aparecer. Un besote! **andycullen07: **sí, ya tenía ganas de que saliera Alice, va a dar mucho juego...Un besote y gracias! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! Esa es mi intención, añadir el viernes como día de actualización, pero estos días he estado muy liada y no he podido avanzar mucho. Espero poder hacerlo pronto, un besote! **Anónimo: **muchas gracias! Aún quedan bombones por salir, jejeje. Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, Edward no va a poder aguantar la presión...Un besote! **Tulgarita: **muchas gracias! Bella dará mucha guerra...un beso! **Antonella: **jejeje, de momento Jasper va a jugar con Edward para desesperarle un poco...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Janalez: **en el próximo capitulo empieza el drama así que nos enteraremos de lo que pasó con sus padres...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Eddie va a sufrir...mucho! En el próximo capi Bella se confiesa...un besote y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, vienen más bombones...pero antes el drama! Un besote y gracias! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias! Al fin aparece Alice...un besote! **Nohemi: **ya se la echaba de menos, jeje. Un beso! **Jasbell Cullen: **Bella nos va a contar ya lo que en verdad pasó...es muy triste! Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, a mi es que me gusta mucho el drama...pero con finales felices! Aunque de momento los capis son un poco tristes...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Angie Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Alice no podía faltar, un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jejeje, el numerito de Bella con Alec ha dejado a Eddie sin palabras...Un besote y gracias! **Medialuna: **muchisinas gracias! Ahora está en lo más interesante y lo más dramático...Un besote! **Darky1995: **jejeje, Edward empieza a estar super celoso...y a ver con qué nos sorprende Alice! Un besote y gracias! **BarbyBells: **Edward tiene lo que se merece, veremos si más adelante arregla las cosas...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **muchas gracias! En el siguiente empezamos a saber la verdadera historia, creo que vamos a seguir odiando a Edward y Emmet...Un besote y gracias! **DuLce aMoR: **se merece sufrir un poquito, aunque luego le perdonemos, jejeje. Un besote! **Alexz Darcy Black: **justamente, jejeje. Un beso! **Heart on winter: **a Emmet aún le queda un poco para sufrir...y Edward prontó sabrá las consecuencias de sus actos. Un beso! **Flowers19: **pues si, Edward se va a encontrar un poco confundido a partir de ahora...Estos días estoy con la tripolaridad a tope, jejeje! Un besote enorme!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicas. Como he dicho más arriba, se avecina drama en el próximo capi...Actualizo el lunes que viene, un besote enorme a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué más pudo pasar? - preguntó Jasper impresionado._

_- Que mis padres se enteraron...todos lo vieron..._

_- ¿Vieron el vídeo?_

_- Y las fotos...todo. Mi padre no lo pudo soportar. Explotó delante de mi como una bomba nuclear. Me gritó, me dijo que no merecía ser su hija, que era una fulana de lo peor por acostarme con cualquiera y dejarme grabar en vídeo._

_- ¿Ellos...ellos pensaron que te habías dejado grabar?_

_- Sí...no se...el caso es que ni mi padre ni mi madre me dieron opción a defenderme...simplemente me echaron de casa..._


	9. Capitulo 9 De vuelta al pasado

CAPITULO 9 DE VUELTA AL PASADO

No podía creer lo rápido que hablaba Alice. En lo que tardamos en subir al piso de arriba y meternos en el despacho de Sam me contó que era diseñadora, que el vestido tan bonito que llevaba puesto era un diseño suyo, que era de Nueva York y que le había encantado el chico rubio que estaba en la cabina del dj, es decir, Jasper. Y lo dijo sin ni siquiera coger aire.

- Tu me dirás – le dije mientras nos sentábamos los tres.

- Bien...como ya sabes, diseño ropa. De momento me han salido pequeños desfiles aunque estoy teniendo muy buena aceptación...pero quiero dar el gran salto definitivo. Miami me parece el sitio idóneo para comenzar mi andadura profesional...y he pensado en ti y en el local para hacer la presentación. Me gustaría que tu fueras la imagen de mi nueva colección y que se hiciera un evento para promocionar mis diseños aquí, en el Forbidden.

- Bueno...no es mi local, así que tendría que hablar con Sam para pedirle permiso...

- No creo que Sam se niegue, él te va a dejar hacer lo que quieras. Además, sale ganando...se va a llevar un pellizquito a parte de la publicidad extra que le va a proporcionar el evento – dijo Alec.

- ¿Y yo en qué parte entro? Has dicho que te gustaría que fuera imagen de tu colección...

- Sí...bueno, la colección se basa en dos partes...los vestidos de fiesta y cocktel...y la lencería. He visto fotos de tus actuaciones y creo que serías la mejor modelo para estas prendas en concreto – sonrió como una niña traviesa – Así que, si aceptas, haríamos una sesión de fotos como promoción...y si tu jefe acepta me encantaría que llevaras algo mío puesto la noche de la fiesta...

- Bueno, a mi me parece genial todo...pero igualmente tengo que contar con el permiso de Sam, no puedo hacer algo de esta magnitud sin que él lo sepa...

- ¿Entonces aceptas? - dijo Alice botando en su silla.

- Por mi parte estaré encantada...tendremos que esperar a mañana a que pueda hablar con Sam – sonreí ante la cara de felicidad de Alice...esta chica me estaba empezando a caer muy bien – Mañana te llamo y te cuento, aunque no creo que haya ningún problema por su parte...

Alec se marchó con Alice para que no se fuera sola hasta su casa mientras yo me quedé en el despacho de Sam. La verdad es que la idea de Alice me parecía muy buena, esperaba ansiosa que Sam aceptara la propuesta de esa pequeña mujer y llevar a cabo lo que tenía pinta de ser una de las mejores fiestas de la temporada.

Miré el calendario para poder mirar posibles fechas para el gran evento...gemí interiormente. Se aproximaba la fecha en la que dejé apresuradamente mi casa, llena de dolor y rabia...con el corazón partido en mil pedazos...Cinco años hacía que no veía a mis padres, que no oía sus voces...y poco después...

Mantuve mis lágrimas a raya; me estaba volviendo una puta meláncolica y con el paso de los meses y los años era peor. Cada vez peor...aunque lo que en realidad lo había empeorado todo había sido el reecuentro con Edward...

_De nuevo estaba en la cama de Edward...habíamos hecho el amor minutos antes, pero algo andaba mal. Se apartó furiosamente de mi lado cuando fui a besarle._

_- Ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que me besaras, Isabella...vete de mi habitación...estoy cansado de todo esto – dijo con asco._

_ Ahogué un gemido y me marché de la habitación lo más rápido que pude. Fui vistiéndome por el camino y cuando quise salir de esa casa me encontré de nuevo en los pasillos del instituto. ¿Qué estaba pasando de nuevo? Había un montón de gente en el tablón de anuncios y todos se estaban riendo con ganas._

_- ¿Cómo te pudiste poner duro con semejante visión, tío? - preguntó Emmet con cara de asco._

_- Pfff, me imaginé a Lauren chupándome...ya sabes – todos se rieron más. ¿En verdad esa era la voz de Edward? Me acerqué un poco más, el corazón me retumbaba en los oídos con cada paso que daba._

_- ¿Y cómo conseguiste metérsela? Con tanta carne – otra multitud de risas..._

_- Hubo momentos en los que pensé que me iba a engullir – dijo Edward con tono burlón – En serio...después de estar con ella me metí en la ducha y me desinfecté por completo..._

_- Dios mío...que pedazo de culo tiene...¿veis la celulitis? - dijo alguen cuya voz no supe reconocer._

_ Cuando al fin llegué al tablón de anuncios en el que todos estaban me quedé petrificada. Allí, delante de todos, había un montón de fotos mías de la noche anterior. En ellas se veían claramente las secuencias de cómo me había acostado con Edward. Claro que a él no se le veía apenas, se había guardado bien de que la cámara no le enfocara a él directamente. Todos, absolutamente todos se reían de mi. Ponían cara de easco y les reían las gracias a Emmet y a Edward._

_ Me sentí morir. Yo estaba totalmente enamorada de Edward y él había cogido mi corazón para estrujarle, partirle y tirarle a la basura de la manera más cruel. Se estaba riendo de mi, de mi intimidad y de mis sentimientos. No podía sentirme más humillada y expuesta...y cuando parecía que ya nada podía ir a peor..._

_- Te doy cien dólares más si enseñas el vídeo – le dijo Emmet a Edward._

_- Hecho._

Me levanté de nuevo llorando, con la cara empapada por las lágrimas...¿cuándo se iba a acabar todo esto? ¿Cuándo?

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y fui al baño a refrescarme ya que tenía el cuerpo entereo cubierto de sudor, pero de nada me sirvió...sentía que las paredes se me venían encima, necesitaba aire, espacio, necesitaba desahogarme y lo necesitaba ya porque si no lo hacía, el nudo que sentía en el corazón terminaría explotando...

Cogí algo de ropa, una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts y bajé a la piscina con mis gafas de sol puestas a pesar de que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. No quería que nadie me viene hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Al llegar a la piscina cogí una de las tumbonas y me recosté. Ya no me dolían recordar los insultos con los que una vez me humillaron; eso ya pasó y las palabras se las llevaba el viento. Incluso ya me daba igual la forma con la que jugaron con mis sentimientos. De eso hacía mucho tiempo...pero el conjunto de esa historia me había causado un dolor que iba más allá de mi. Por una puta gracia, por una puta apuesta lo perdí todo...no era justo...no había sido justo...Empecé a sollozar debilmente cuando noté que no estaba sola.

- Hey...Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - miré hacia arriba y comprobé que era Jasper que me miraba con cara de preocupación.

- No...no me encuentro bien...

Entonces rompí a llorar, con todas mis ganas y como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde que me convertí en lo que era no había vuelto a llorar de esa manera, como una niña pequeña cuando le quitan su muñeco preferido...De repente me encontré entre unos brazos fuertes pero a la vez gentiles. Jasper, sin apenas conocerme, me estaba brindando el apoyo que necesitaba en el momento oportuno.

Esperó pacientemente a que me calmara; nunca me separó de él y, aunque de manera vaga y opacada por mis sollozos, podía oir sus susurros y palabras de consuelo.

- ¿Mejor?

- No – lloré.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? - dijo separándome un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme a los ojos – No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero puedes confiar en mi...

- Lo se...lo siento...Quizás...quizás debería desahogarme, necesito contárselo a alguien...

- Bueno...se me da bien escuchar – sonrió.

- Es una historia muy larga.

- Tengo tiempo...entro a trabajar a las nueve de la noche – me volvió a sonreir.

- Está bien – suspiré – Te...te invito a un café, si quieres...

- Me encantaría.

Subimos hasta mi apartamento y le invité a entrar. Jasper se sentó en uno de mis sofás mientras yo preparaaba un par de cafés. Saqué mi paquete de tabaco mientras la leche se calentaba se calentaban. Estaba nerviosa hasta la médula. Era la primerza vez que hablaría sobre este tema con alguien. Jamás hice caso ni al médico ni al psicólogo. Ellos me aconsejaron ir a terapia, ya que me había afectado demasiado...pero me fue imposible. Aunque hoy, justamente hoy, el dolor se me estaba haciendo tan insoportable que decidí sacarlo de una vez por todas. Sacarlo no, más bien vomitar esas palabras indigestas que se me acumulaban en la garganta desde hacía años.

- ¿Quieres uno? - le pregunté a Jasper ofreciéndole un cigarro.

- No, gracias...no fumo – me sonrió.

- En realidad es una mierda – dije sacando el mechero – Quiero dejarlo, pero últimamente estoy muy nerviosa...y fumar me relaja...

- Si no me equivoco, lo que te altera los nervios es la presencia de mis amigos, ¿no?

- No se lo que te han contado ellos – dije mirándome las manos – Me siento un poco mal contándote esto. Al fin y al cabo son tus amigos...

- Bella, se que ellos no se portaron bien contigo. Se que jugaron con tus sentimientos y condeno sus actos. Pueden ser unos hijos de perra si se lo proponen...aunque también se que no son malos aunque te cueste mucho creerlo...

- Fue...fue hace mucho – Jasper me miró atento – Fue hace cinco años...Yo vivía en Forks con mis padres, Renée y Charlie. Mi padre es el jefe de policía de Forks y mi madre trabajaba como profesora de educación infantil. Se podía decir que vivíamos bien, éramos una familia respetable...aunque yo pasaba mucho tiempo sola en casa Me encerraba allí porque no tenía amigos. Desde primaria los niños se reían de mi sobre peso, supongo que sabrás que antes estaba...gorda – asintió frunciendo el ceño – Cuando empecé la secundaria pesaba ochenta y dos kilos y estaba llena de granos. Imagínate la fuente de insultos y humillaciones que era Isabella Swan.

- ¿Nunca le dijiste a tus padres nada de lo que te pasaba en el colegio?

- ¿Para qué? Ambos estaban muy cansado con sus respectivos trabajos...¿Quién era yo para sumar una preocupación más? Sufrí en silencio las humillaciones y bromas a diario, durante mucho tiempo. Me llamaban gorda, vaca, sebosa – se me quebró la voz – Me hacían la zancadilla porque decían que el suelo retumbaba cuando me caía. Se reían de mi y de mis carnes cuando tenía que correr en clase de gimnasia...- Jasper suspiró.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Por ser gorda, Jasper. Por ser tímida, fea. Patosa...por no vestir a la moda, por sacar buenas notas, por ser responsable y no meterme nunca en líos...y porque necesitaban alguien de quién reirse – hice una pausa – Emmet era de los peores. Él nunca se mojaba, pero era el que ideaba las bromitas. Para él todo era muy sencillo, no tenía más que entrar por la puerta y automáticamente todos le adoraban. Era el rey, el gracioso para los chicos y el irresistible para las chicas...y el niño asquerosamente rico de Forks. Emmet y Edward pertenecen a dos de las familias más ricas y acomodadas de Forks. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlos por encima del hombro...Ni qué decir tiene que estaba completamente enamorada de Edward en silencio. Me gustaba desde que tenía siete años, aunque él siempre pasó de mi. Increíblemente un día me pidió ser su compañera de trabajo...yo estaba encantada, al menos podría pasar un tiempo extra con él. Pasamos algunas tardes juntos en su casa en la más absoluta normalidad. Me trataba bien, me sonreía y me ayudaba con los trabajos, era atento conmigo...Todo iba un poco mejor para mi, incluso Emmet dejó de gastarme sus pesadas bromitas. Fue entonces cuando Edward me invitó a salir. ¡A mi! No me lo podía creer, pensé que era otra de esas bromas, pero él me dijo que yo era especial, que no sabía por qué la gente se metía conmigo...Evidentemente acepté salir con él, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. La primera noche que salí con él fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no fue la única. Me llevaba a cenar, al cine...no le importaba que nos vieran juntos. Creía que se había enamorado de mi, que se había obrado el milagro...qué tonta fui – susurré – Una de las noches que quedamos me llevó a su casa. No había nadie porque sus padres al parecer habían salido y me dijo que quería estar conmigo. Dios...¡quería acostarse conmigo! Yo estaba muy pillada por Edward, pero no estaba segura. Era la primera vez que estaba de esta manera con un chico y apenas llevábamos saliendo dos semanas cuando me lo propuso...ni siquiera me había besado en condiciones. Al notar mi vacilación me dijo que si no me acostaba son él era porque no le quería de verdad. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces, ¿qué mejor persona que Edward para perder mi virginidad?

- ¿Eras vírgen? - preguntó Jasper.

- Pues claro – dije como si fuera obvio – Ningún chico se acercó nunca a mi, Edward era el primero e iba a serlo en todo – suspiré – Me...me llevó a su habitación y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba desnuda frente a él. Estaba aturdida por las nuevas sensaciones y por su cercanía. Así que me dejé llevar por él. Recuerdo que intentaba besarlo, pero él me esquivaba, me decía que dejáramos los besos para más tarde. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que me dejé hacer. Con decisión y caso con brusquedad se puso encima de mi y sin más...me penetró. Me dolió mucho, pero aún así no paro y yo tampoco se lo pedí por miedo a estropear el momento supuestamente mágico. Cuando acabó yo sólo quería un poco de su calor y de su cariño, me sentía rara...quería abrazarle y besarle...Ni por todo el oro del mundo te besaría, dijo con asco, estoy cansado de todo esto...y me pidió que me marchara.

- ¿Te trató así de mal?

- Sí...prácticamente me echó de su casa, así que con toda la dignidad que pude reunir recogí mi ropa y me fui de allí. Repasé mentalmente lo que podía haber hecho mal, porque sin duda era culpa mía. Lo único que se me ocurría era que no le había gustado por mi poca experiencia – sonreí sin ganas – Que idiota...lo descubrí al día siguiente...Cuando llegué al instituto al día siguiente Edward y Emmet se habían encargado de enseñar y colgar fotos mías por todas las paredes. Obviamente desnuda. Todos se reían y felicitaban a Edward por la asquerosa misión que había llevado a cabo...Quitarle la virginidad a la gorda Swan fue lo más asqueroso que hice jamás, dijo delante de todos. Dijo que para lograr excitarse conmigo había pensado en no se qué tía con la que se había enrollado un par de días antes, que aún no sabía cómo había conseguido metérmela...y un montón de cosas de las que no me quiero ni acordar. Eso pasó por la mañana, por la tarde todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Forks habáin visto el video en el que me acostaba con Edward. Y lo más doloroso no fue ver mi intimidad expuesta ni la humillación; lo peor fue ver a Emmet pagarle a Edward los cien dólares de la apuesta y ver cómo se morreaba con Lauren. Fue doloroso al máximo. Lloré hasta secarme...y si pensé que eso había sido lo peor me equivoqué.

- ¿Qué más pudo pasar? - preguntó Jasper impresionado.

- Que mis padres se enteraron...todos lo vieron...

- ¿Vieron el vídeo?

- Y las fotos...todo. Mi padre no lo pudo soportar. Explotó delante de mi como una bomba nuclear. Me gritó, me dijo que no merecía ser su hija, que era una fulana de lo peor por acostarme con cualquiera y dejarme grabar en vídeo.

- ¿Ellos...ellos pensaron que te habías dejado grabar?

- Sí...no se...el caso es que ni mi padre ni mi madre me dieron opción a defenderme...simplemente me echaron de casa.

- Joder...Si te soy sincero, la primera parte de la histoira me la contaron los chicos...aunque evitaron los peores detalles. De esto si que no sabía nada...

- Supongo que esta parte de la historia no la sabe nadie...no he vuelto por Forks desde aquella noche – dije dejando mi taza en la mesa.

- No puedo creer que un padre echara de esa manera a su hija...

Pues lo hizo – dije mientras me recostaba en el sofá – Como ya tenía los dieciocho me dio una maleta y me pidió que me marchara. Sentía vergüenza de mi, era el jefe de policía, una persona que debía de ser respetada. Evidentemente después de lo mío sería la comidilla del pueblo. Así que cogí los pocos ahorros que tenía, apenas eran unos cientos de dólares...y me marché. La priemra noche estaba tan confusa y perdida que dormí en la estación de autobuses de Port Ángeles esperando una llamada de teléfono por parte de mis padres...pero nunca llegó – Jasper ahogó una exclamación – Así que a la mañana siguiente decidí coger uno de esos autobuses. Le pedí a la taquillera el billete más barato, así que acabñe en Phoenix, Arizona. Allí me pagué una pensión durante un par de días, hasta que encontré un trabajo de limpiadora, gracias a Dios. Con lo poco que me pagaban logré alquilarme una habitación...las semanas se pasaban lentas, tortuosamente lentas. Esperaba con fervor una llamada de teléfono...pero nada, ellos jamás me perdonarían. Me sentía enferma, me pasaba las noches enteras llorando e intentando comprender por qué Edward me había hecho eso...empecé a sentirme cansada y deprimida, apenas comía y de lo único que tenía ganas realmente era de llorar. Mis malestares empeoraron; vomitaba todo el tiempo y me mareaba con frecuencia, así que hice caso a mi compañera de piso y fui al médico. El diagnóstico me cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

- ¿Estabas enferma?

- No, estaba embarazada...

* * *

><p><em>Ufff...como dije, se avecina drama...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que reaccionará Edward al enterarse de la noticia? ¿Qué pasó con el embarazo de Bella? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Anita Cullen: **la bromita tuvo consecuencias...y muy fuertes...a ver cómo reaccionan cuando se enteren! Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Edward a partir de ahora va a sufrir en serio...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **mmmm, aún nos queda la segunda parte de la historia para comprender esos sueños...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **acertaste! En el próximo capitulo Bella sacará sus sentimientos...son capis muy tristes! Un besote y gracuas! **Medialuna: **muchisimas gracias! Edward va a saber lo que es sufrir...y a Emmet le queda un poquito...Un besote y gracias! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Pronto se despejarán todas las dudas ;) Un besote! **Flowers19: **Alice va a dar mucho juego...Estos días estoy añadiendo una nueva personalidad a mi tripolaridad, jeje. Ya te contaré cuando la desarrolle un poco, jejeje. Un besote y gracias! **Dioda: **jejeje, me gusta lo de los corazones. Últimamente siento que mi mente está un poco retorcida y perversa, así que puede salir cualquier cosa, jeje. Un besote! **Lorna: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Heart on winter: **jejeje, a ver si la próxima semana puedo añadir un día más para actualizar, un beso! **Andycullen07: **jejeje, Emmet es un pasota total...Y Edward...reconozco que me está dando pena en los capis nuevos que estoy escribiendo...Un besote y gracias! **Mnica: **muchisimas gracias! Bella en este fic es bestial! Un besote y gracias! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, muchas gracias! Es que da pereza salir de casa, por aquí hace un frío con eso de la ola de frío polar...Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **en el fondo Edward me está dando pena...A ver como reacciona cuando se entere...Un besote! **Sandra32321: **Edward va a sentir la crueldad muy pronto, quizás nos sorprenda con sus sentimientos. Emmet me encanta, sienpre con risas y bromas...pero tenía ganas de ponerle de capullo, jeje. Un besote! **Anna-Myle: **Alec es genial y Alice...simplemente tenía muchas ganas de que apareciera...Un besote y gracias! **Alexz Darcy Black: **sí...para los próximos capis hay que preparar los pañuelos...Un besote! **Mirdg: **muchisimas gracias! Por aquí seguiré dando guerra, jeje. Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **Edward se va a quedar totalmente shockeado...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen:** ufff, y aún queda mucho por contar...el próximo capi es de infarto! Un besote y gracias! **SallyDarcy: **creo que tus conclusiones sobre el metabolismo son acertadas, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, avisé que los capis que venían eran tristes...vas muy encaminada con tus suposiciones, en el próximo capi nos lo contará Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Angie Cullen Hale: **muchisimas gracias! Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias! Alice le propuso ser modelo de su colección...a ver qué sale! Un besote y gracias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. Los próximos capitulos estarán cargados de sentimientos...Actualizo el miércoles, un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Me asomé a la ventana mientras Emmet se alejaba rascándose el culo...seguramente sería una broma de las suyas para picarme. ¿Bella y Jasper? No...no...no, pero sí. Cuando em asomé a la gran ventana de nuestro salón los ví a los dos, en una hamaca de la piscina...abrazados. Jasper la sostenía fuertemente mientras la agarraba de la cintura con los ojos cerrados. A Bella no la podía ver la cara ya que la tenía incrustada en el cuello de mi amigo. Empecé a verlo todo rojo...¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así por algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?..._


	10. Capitulo 10 Liberando mi corazón

CAPITULO 10 LIBERANDO MI CORAZÓN

- ¿Embarazada? - asentí.

- Edward no había usado protección, pero ingenua de mi pensé que al ser vírgen no me podría quedar embarazada.

- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando te enteraste?

- Decidí tenerlo, obviamente – Jasper me miró extrañado – No tenía nada, Jasper. No me quedaba a nadie en el mundo y, aunque no había sido concebido de la mejor manera, era mi hijo. Y por mi parte se había sido hecho con amor...así que el abortó quedó fuera de mi mente en el mismo instante que el médico me dió la noticia. En cuanto pasaron los tres primeros meses, los más delicados, empecé a trabajar como una burra. Necesitaba dinero para mi bebé, necesitaba comprar todo lo necesario. No quería que a mi hijo le faltara de nada, así que empecé a doblar turno para ahorrar. Después de dar a luz me tendría que quedar en casa unas semanas...así que llegaba a mi habitación destrozada, cansada y agotada.

- Obviamente no se lo dijiste a Edward...

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todos en el pueblo se enteraran y echaran más morbo a la historia? Te mentiría si te dijera que no estuve tentada a llamarle y contarle todo; Edward no tenía problemas económicos y me dolía el alma que a mi hijo le pudiera faltar algo...pero decidí no decir nada. Yo era autosuficiente...trabajé y trabajé casi hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. Una noche, cuando llegué del turno de tarde, caí exhausta en la cama. Hacía calor, me había tirado casi once horas trabajando...Me...me empecé a marear y la visión se me empezó a hacer borrosa – contuve las lágrimas – Entonces noté un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre y sentí cómo la cama se humedecía. Era sangre – Jasper me agarró la mano – Sangraba mucho, demasiado y no sabía qué hacer...me sentía enferma y sin fuerzas...Después de eso no me acuerdo de nada. Al parecer mi compañera de piso me encontró desmayada en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre, supongo que quise pedir ayuda y me quedé por el camino. Me llevaron al hospital, apenas estaba de cuatro meses...la hemorragia fue tan intensa que los médicos temieron por mi vida. Me pusieron varias transfusiones hasta que me estabilicé...pero no pudieron hacer nada por mi bebé. Le perdí y todo por mi culpa – lloré con fuerza – Me maté a trabajar por mi bebé y acabé matándole a él – sollocé.

- Bella – Jasper me abrazó con fuerza y me acunó – No fue tu culpa...tu no fuiste la responsable...

- Sí lo fuí – lloré – No descansaba lo necesario, no me alimentaba bien...fue mi culpa. Fue...fue horrible el dolor que sentí al saber que la razón de mi existencia se había muerto. Me sentí vacía y sola, ya no me quedaba nada...no tenía a nadie...- me tapé la cara con las manos – Es dolor físico el que siento cuando lo recuerdo, me persigue allá donde voy, los...sueños, esas pesadillas...todo. Aún me duele, Jasper. Me culpé a mi, me culpé por ser tan idiota de dejar que Edward se acercara a mi...empecé a culparle a él por la muerte de mi hijo...Era un niño, Jasper. Ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me dieron el informe del aborto...un niño...ni siquiera tengo un sitio donde llevarle flores, fue como si nunca hubiera existido y eso es horroroso para mi – lloré desconsolada - ¿Comprendes ahora mi actitud al verlos de nuevo? ¡Odié a Edward con todas mis ganas por lo que pasó!

- Pero no tuvo la culpa, nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó...

- Si yo no hubiera estado sola esa noche, si él hubiera estado conmigo a mi lado...podrían haberme llevado antes al hospital...seguramente ahora tendría aquí a mi hijo...- me sequé las lágrimas con rudeza - ¿Sabes qué? Los médicos me dijeron que probablemente tendría problemas para quedarme embarazada de nuevo – murmuré.

- ¿Debido al aborto? - asentí.

- ¿Qué pasa si no puedo tener hijos, Jasper? El hecho de pensar que puedo estar sola durante toda mi vida...es horrible...

- ¿Estuviste muy mal?

- Sí – susurré – Estuve dos semanas en el hospital...Los médicos me dijeron que me había recuperado de la anemia, pero empecé a perder peso con mucha rapidez. Me hicieron analisis de todo tipo, pero todo estaba en orden. Así que llegaron a la conclusión de que me estaba cambiando el metabolismo...y en apenas dos meses perdí más de veinte kilos...

- Joder – murmuró.

- Mi cuerpo se recuperó, pero mi mente no. Creé una dependencía enorme con la pequeña personita que crecía dentro de mi, no soportaba ver mi cama, no soportaba ver aquella habitación en la que perdí a mi hijo y en la que una vez pensé en acomodarle. No podía con ello, todo me recordaba a esa fatídica noche, así que recogí mis cosas y me vine para acá. El resto de la historia te la puedes imaginar. Creo que no tengo que aclararte que eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto...no lo sabe ni Rose...

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Tampoco supieron nada en ningún momento...de hecho no he vuelto a verlos ni a hablar con ellos.

- ¿Y por qué me lo has contado a mi? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque me has dicho que sabes escuchar – sonrió debilmente – Sé...sé que tu no me vas a juzgar, por eso te lo he contado...

- Bella...¿no has pensado en contarle a Edward lo del niño? - negué enérgicamente con la cabeza – Debería de saber que ahora podría ser padre de un niño de cinco años, Bella...al menos a mi me gustaría saberlo...

- Pero tu no eres Edward y no hiciste la putada que él me hizo...Jasper, esto es muy doloroso para mi...por favor, sólo te pido que no le digas nada, ¿vale?

- Claro, no le diré nada...En serio, Bella...siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso sola...

- Gracias – dije de forma sincera – Muchas gracias por escucharme pacientemente. Eres demasiado buen tío como para ser amigo de esos dos capullos – sonrió con desgana.

- Soy tu amigo para lo que quieras – me abrazó con fuerza.

Nos levantamos del sofá y le acompañé hasta la puerta para despedirle. Me miró a los ojos con esa mirada azul tan sincera que le caracterizaba.

- Lo mismo te digo, Jasper – me sonrió y se marchó a su apartamento.

Cuando cerré la puerta me apoyé contra ella y suspiré. No me podía creer que al fin hubiera soltado todo eso que llevaba en mi corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo. Dentro de mi dolor me sentía un poco más ligera, ahora cargaba con mucho menos peso en mi alma...Atravesé el salón y me metí en mi habitación, abrí el último cajón de mi armario, ese que apenas abría, y saqué ese pequeño paquete que hacía tiempo que no sacaba. Eran dos patucos blancos hechos a mano...los estrujé contra mi pecho mientras lloraba en silencio...aunque sorprendentemente sentú una paz enorme conmigo misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté algo sobresaltado cuando oí la puerta de la calle. Salí de mi cuarto de mala leche al ver que sólo eran las nueve de la mañana. Pfff, a ver cual de los dos cabrones me había jodido el sueño...

Cuando llegué al salón vi que Emmet anoche no pudo llegar a la habitación; estaba dormido en el sofá cin el mando de la televisión entre las manos mientras en la pantalla salía la presentadora de las noticias. Era realmente asqueroso, al capullo se le estaba cayendo la baba literalmente. Le di un manotazo con fuerza y se despertó asustado cuando se le cayó el mando al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño haces, tío? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba coger el mando de la tele.

- A ver...si el cabrón de Jasper me ha despertado a mi no es justo que tu sigas roncando y babeando...O todos despiertos o...

- Sí, sí, sí...o la puta al río – me reí ante su salida de tono - ¿Dónde se ha ido el capullo?

- No se...aunque no creo que haya ido muy lejos. Es muy temprano, habrá bajado a la piscina.

Emmet se levantó y se preparó un café mientras canturreaba una canción que no supe descifrar. Se encendió un cigarro y se asomó al ventanal...Silbó y me miró.

- Me parece que el rubito está triunfando con cierta morena...

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Que Jasper está ahí abajo con Bella.

Me asomé a la ventana mientras Emmet se alejaba rascándose el culo...seguramente sería una broma de las suyas para picarme. ¿Bella y Jasper? No...no...no, pero sí. Cuando em asomé a la gran ventana de nuestro salón los ví a los dos, en una hamaca de la piscina...abrazados. Jasper la sostenía fuertemente mientras la agarraba de la cintura con los ojos cerrados. A Bella no la podía ver la cara ya que la tenía incrustada en el cuello de mi amigo. Empecé a verlo todo rojo...¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así por algo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?

Me fui al baño y me metí najo el chorro de agua fría para espabilarme. Me sentía mal, me sentía impotente, vacío y culpable como un demonio. Me sequé el cuerpo casi con rabia y me puse unos pantalones cortos. Cogí mi paquete de tabaco y fumé como un puto loco. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Me puse nervioso cuando me asomé de nuevo y comprobé que ya no estaban al alcance de mi vista. ¿Dónde habrían ido? Apagué la colilla a medio fumar en un cenicero repleto y salí del apartamento. Justo cuando yo iba a cerrar la puerta vi a Jasper salir del apartamento de Bella...sentí que mis ojos llameaban.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué coño ha pasado aquí? - espeté con rabia.

- Edward – dijo con tono cansino - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Que qué me pasa a mi? ¡Qué cojones te pasa a ti!

- Vamos, entremos a casa – dijo con una calma asombrosa que hizo que me enfureciera aún más – Vamos – puso su mano en mi hombro.

- ¡No me toques! - le dije sacudiendo su mano de mi piel mientras entrábamos a casa - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te gusta Bella?

- ¿Y qué problema habría si me gustase?

No, no, no...no podía ser. Esto no. Ver a Bella con el indeseable de Alec se me hacía duro...pero imaginármela con Jasper, con mi amigo...eso no podría soportarlo. Solté una palabrota bien fuerte justamente cuando Emmet se asomó por la puerta del baño. Con una toalla rodeando sus caderas nos miró perplejo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirandonos como si se tratase de un puñetero partido de tenis.

- ¡Este cabrón que se hace llamar amigo va detrás de Bella!

¿Y qué? - preguntó Emmet – Los dos están solteros, aparentemente. Ella está muy buena y nuestro amigo aquí presente es todo un caballero y...- Emmet debió de ver la furia en mi cara ya que alzó las manos en señal de derrota - ¿Sabes qué? Que os dejo para que discutais a solas y a gusto...yo he quedado con Rose, así que preocuparos de que la sangre no salpique, ¿de acuerdo? - y volvió a meterse en el baño. Puto Emmet, siempre a su bola...

- Te estás pasando y lo sabes, Edward – dijo Jasper con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba - No tienes argumentos...

- ¿Que yo me estoy pasando? ¿Sabes acaso como me siento cada vez que la veo? ¿Cada vez que me mira con ese odio? Es eso, ¿no? Quereis verme así de desquiciado...¿quiere hacerme pagar por todo lo que la hice? Joder, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...no...no fuer para tanto...

- ¿Que no fue para tanto? - el noto de voz de Jasper me asustó de veras. Era la primera vez que le veía así de enfadado, sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados por la furia - ¿No fue para tanto? Y tu qué coño sabes, Edward. Para empezar te reiste de una chica con complejos, confió en ti y te entregó su cuerpo y su inocencia...y tu se lo pagaste destruyéndola – se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¿Te ha...te ha contado lo que pasó?

- Sí, lo que pasó y cómo pasó. Esos pequeños detalles que a vosotros se os olvidaron...Dios, eres un perfecto hijo de perra...No sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar – dijo mirándome con desprecio.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- ¡Yo sí! - me gritó – No sabes de la misa a la mitad. Eres un puto ignorante que no supo ver lo valioso que tenía enfrente de sus narices...Ella te quería, joder...No me extraña que no quiera contarte lo del...- se calló de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Contarme el qué?

- Mira, ya da igual porque no se puede hacer nada. Juré que de mi boca no saldría ni una palabra y así será – Jasper me miró detenidamente y suspiró – Estás jodido, Edward. Estás jodido porque Bella Swan, alias la mamut, según vosotros, te gusta más de lo que quisieras y porque sabes que nunca volverá a ser tuya...- me miró con tristeza – Me das pena, Edward...tú y Emmet...y por si te sirve de consuelo yo sólo veo a Bella como una amiga, una gran amiga que vale oro...simplemente – y con esas palabras se fue a su habitación dejándome solo en el salón.

¿Qué demonios me había pasado? Había tenido un ataque de celos, nada más y nada menos que con mi amigo Jasper. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba volviendo loco a cada minuto que pasaba...¿De qué demonios había hablado Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que no sabía? Yo fui el puñetero protagonista – villano, más bien, me dijo mi conciencia - ¿qué había pasado que yo no pudiera saber? Obviamente tenía una laguna de cinco años, y cinco años dan para mucho...No sabía cómo Bella había pasado de ser la gorda Swan a ser era preciosa y sensual chica de ojos marrones enormes. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero conseguiría llegar al fondo de la historia como fuera...

* * *

><p><em>Un capitulo triste, ¿verdad? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que va a reaccionar Edward cuando se entere? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**A Smile Can Change The World: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! Parece que Edward ya está empezando a sufrir por Bella...y lo que le queda. Un besote enorme y gracias! **Darky1995: **estos capitulos son muy tristes :( Un besote! **DANIELADRIAN: **muchas gracias! Emmet sigue a su bola...pero Edward empieza a desesperarse por Bella...a ver cómo acaba! Un besote y gracias! **Lolaki: **son unos capullos,no me des ideas que todavía los dejo eunucos, jeje. Un beso! **Cris Cullen Black: **y aún tienen que aparecer los padres de Bella...Emmet también tendrá su merecido...Un beso! **Amu824: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, un besote enorme! **EddieIlove: **sí, los capitulos que vienen están muy interesantes...Un besote! **Janalez:** la verdad es que son muy tristes estos capis...Un besote y gracias! **Anita Cullen: **muchas gracias! Bella ve feliz a su amiga con Emmet...pero cuando se entere Rose...Un besote y gracias! **Nohemi: **acertaste! Bella cometió el error de enamorarse de quien no debía...Un besote! **Gra: **Edward sufrirá, estoy en modo malvado on, jeje. Un beso! **Dioda: **las pesadillas de Bella indicaban sutilmente lo que le había pasado...Un besote! **Pardo: **lo peor de todo esto es que hay capullos así por el mundo real...Un besote y gracias! **Nadira Evans Albarn: **fue horrible! El bebé no lo superó...Un besote! **Meli1989: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Gianivani: **lo dejé en lo más interesante...Un besote y gracias! **Giselle Cullen: **muchas gracias! Un beso enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Edward está empezando a sentir cosas...y a sufrir. Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que Edward va a recibir todos los palos que dió en el pasado...Un beso! **Mariale Olivares: **jejeje, creo que hay cola para sacudirle! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **reconozco que fui un poco mala al cortarlo ahí...pero si no no hay emoción! Un besote y gracias! **Andycullen07: **jeje, al final se respondieron tus preguntas en el capi. Un beso enorme! **CaMuChI: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Lyz92: **muchisimas gracias! Edward sufrirá, le van a dar palos por todos lados...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **Bella nos va a sorprender en su faceta como modelo...las ideas de Alice son geniales, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Vanessa121010: **muchisimas gracias! Actualizo lunes y miércoles de momento, espero poder añadir un día más. Un besote y gracias! **Camila: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **aún tenemos que tener noticias de los padres...Un besote! **Alexz Darcy Black: **mmm, aún hay mucha trama...Un besote! **Flowers19: **pobre Bella...aunque mira en el otro fic, se lo está pasando de vicio con Edward, jejeje! Un besote y gracias! **Costanza rojas: **los chicos lo primero que ven es el físico...y muchos se pierden personas realmente buenas por eso...Un besote y graias! **Alejandra: **Edward está empezando a sufrir ya...a Emmet le tocará un poquito más adelante. Un beso y gracias! **Mirdg: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Anna-Myle: **jejeje, me encanta tu sección, no me canso de decírtelo...Lo que me he podido reir! Un besote y gracias! **Heart on winter: **jejeje, Jasper es demasiado bueno para patearles el culo...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, si yo estuviera leyendo él fic y me dejaran así, creo que pensaría cosas peores, jejeje. Un besote! **Mau-Chan: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **jejeje, Edward está celoso y desesperado...por capullo! Un besote y gracias! **Angie Cullen Hale: **mmm, aún tiene que aparecer otro chico que pondrá las cosas interesantes...Un besote! **DuLce aMoR: **es para darle collejas hasta que se le canse la mano...Un besote! **Sandra32321: **Edward ya está sintiendo cosas, aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta...Un beso enorme! **Yeco: **muchas gracias, eso está hecho, jeje. Un beso! **KrenthleAahH: **está muy interesante el fic...y lo que viene...mejor no digo nada! Un besote, espero que hayas pasado un feliz san Valentin! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **a Edward se le va a caer la baba...y se va a morir de celos...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **muchas gracias, jejeje! Edward se está empezando a poner celoso...Un besote y gracias! **NAIARA23: **pues aún quedan varios giros muy muy interesantes...Muchas gracias, un beso! **Hermione-Malfoy35: **muchas gracias, un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **las pesadillas de Bella aportaban pequeñas pistas...Edward va a ser un celoso compulsivo a partir de ahora, jeje. Un besote enorme!_

_Bueno chicas, muchisimas gracias por la cantidad de comentarios. Estoy muy contenta porque os guste la historia, así que en agradecimiento está semana actualizaré un día más mis dos fics. Esta semana actualizo este fic también el viernes. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Tengo que reconocer que las dos horas que duró la puñetera sesión de fotos fue para mi como una tortura. Las fotos se basaban básicamente en meterse mano entre ellos, unos labios en el cuello, una pierna enredada en la cadera de James, una mano del gilipollas en su culo...Y cuando Bella se metió en la copa y empezó a deslizarse en agua enjabonada por su piel la cosa fue a peor. Por un lado me sentía cautivado por su hermosura y por otro sentía que me saldría humo en breve al ver al modelito de los cojones tocar a Bella de esa manera. Cómo me gustaría que Bella me sonriera como lo estaba haciendo con ese tío...era evidente que yo no me merecía su sonrisa..._


	11. Capitulo 11 James, el modelo

CAPITULO 11 JAMES, EL MODELO

Agradecí los días que siguieron después de que le contara todo a Jasper; estaba super ocupada con la fiesta y la sesión de fotos de Alice. Obviamente Sam dio su consentimiento para hacer ese evento, dijo que confiaba plenamente en mi criterio, pero que no se pasaría por el Forbidden...al parecer Emily empezaba a tener antojos todas las noches y Sam no quería que su bebé naciera con un antojo con forma de tarrina de helado...así que estaba de nuevo sola ante el peligro.

Con ayuda de Alice y de Rose, que se cayeron genial al segundo de conocerse, hicimos las invitaciones y los pases de prensa para la fiesta. Invitamos a la gente más fashion y conocida de la noche, hablamos con la gente del catering...una locura y eso que el tema de la decoración se lo adjudicó Alice...esa mujer tenía un ritmo increíble...

Tres días antes de la gran fiesta hicimos la sesión de fotos. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa porque era la primera vez que iba a hacer esto...además las fotos eran en ropa interior. Bueno, era evidente que no tenía problemas a la hora de desnudarme en público...pero hacer de modelo era otra cosa bien distinta. Esa tarde vinieron muchos de mis compañeros a ver, más bien a cotillear, la sesión de fotos. Estaban Jake y Vannesa, demasiado juntos, por cierto, todos los chicos de seguridad y varios camareros y camareras. Y por si fuera poco en ese instante entró quien menos ganas tenía de ver...Edward. Saludó a varios de los chicos y me miró detenidamente.

Desvié mi atención a lo que realmente tenía que atender. Laurent, el fotógrafo, dio órdenes y gritos a sus ayudantes mientras estos colocaban los focos y la decoración. En el medio del escenario habían puesto mi copa gigante, esa que usaba en alguna de mis actuaciones...y al lado había una barra de streptease. Miré a las chicas confundida.

- Bien – Laurent palmeó y automáticamente todos se callaron y se hicieron caso – Dadle el vestuario a Bella y que se vaya cambiando...- miró a todos lados y escaneó a todas y cada una de las personas que había en el local - ¿Alguien me puede decir donde está mi modelo masculino? - preguntó enfadado.

- ¿Modelo...masculino? - pregunté confundida.

- James, tu compañero en la sesión de fotos...- dijo Laurent de soslayo mientras buscaba entre la gente.

- Bella – me llamó Alice – pensé que te lo había dicho...Con el jaleo de las preparaciones se me debió de olvidar decirte que tendrías a un modelo profesional a tu lado – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- Guau – dijo Rose – Mira, yo estoy muy pillada por Emmet...pero semejante hombre acaba de entrar...

Miré hacia donde todas las féminas del lugar estaban mirando...pues si, semejante hombre el que tenía delante...Era un chico muy alto, bajo la camiseta blanca se le podían apreciar todos y cada uno de sus músculos bien formados. Su pelo rubio estaba peinado de forma alocada y su barba de un par de días le daba un puntito de chico malo...Según se acercaba a nosotros comprobé que sus ojos eran de un extraño color gris. Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió dejándome ver unos perfectos dientes blancos.

- Siento el retraso – le dijo a Laurent – Ha habido problemas en el aeropuerto.

- Está bien – suspiró el fotógrafo – Aún no hemos empezado – James me miró.

- Sí, aún te veo vestida...- me volvió a sonreir. Alcé una ceja – Me refiero a que vamos a hacer una sesión en...ropa interior...Oh, perdona...no me he presentado. Me llamo James...

- Encantada, James – le estreché la mano que me ofreció.

- Hey, chicos...es hora de pasar por maquillaje...y de quitaros la ropa...- dijo Laurent.

Un ayudante de Laurent me dio una bata oscura y fui al despacho de Sam acompañada por las chicas. Alice llevaba en sus manos lo que me tenía que poner para la famosa sesión.

- Ese James está como un queso – dijo Rose mientras cerraba la puerta para que em pudiera cambiar.

- ¿Como un queso? - dijo Alice mientras sacaba de una pequeña caja un conjunto negro de encaje – Más que eso, es uno de los mejores modelos masculinos del momento...he tenido muchisima suerte de que pudiera hacer esta sesión.

Escuchaba atenta a las chicas mientras me ponía las pequeñas prendas. No era nada a lo que no me atreviera; acababa todas las noches con menos ropa de la que llevaba sobre un escenario, pero tenía que reconocer que el modelito era explosivo. El encaje negro y las trasparencias se llevaban la palma, por no hablar del pequeño tanga que llevaba puesto...me sentía un poco cohibida. Desde el escenario y con el juego de sombras no podía distinguir a la gente que me observaba cada noche mientras me desnudaba...pero hoy iba a ser muy diferente. Hoy podría ver las caras de los espectadores...

- ¡Ese conjunto es la leche! - gritó Rose - ¿Le tienes en más colores? - le preguntó a Alice.

- Lo tienes en siete colores – dijo Alice sonriendo mientras me pasaba unos zapatos de tacón impresionante. Las chicas me miraron de arriba abajo y silbaron.

- Guau...estás impresionante, tía – dijo Rose mientras me observaba desde todos los ángulos – Porque tengo demasido claro que me gustan los tíos...si no te tiraba los trastos – sonreí negando con la cabeza – El que si que va a babear es Edward – el gesto de mi cara cambió de manera radical.

- Sí, seguro...

- Oh, venga...desde que ha entrado por la puerta no te ha quitado ojo...te mira como un perrito abandonado – dijo Rose mientras me ayudaba a ponerme una bata para salir del despacho.

- Pues por mi ya puede ir mirando hacia otro lado, conmigo no tiene nada que hacer...así que el perrito se puede ir a ladrar a otra parte...

- Ahora en el que te tienes que concentrar es en el modelo – sonrió Alice – Vamos, aún te tienen que maquillar...

De repente me vi arrastrada escaleras abajo luchando por no perder el paso con los tacones de doce centímetros que llevaba puestos. Cuando llegamos abajo me sentaron en un sillón con un espejo enorme y un montón de bombillas para que la maquilladora hiciera bien su trabajo. A través del reflejo del enorme cristal pude ver a Edward; me estaba observando fijamente, expectante a cada movimiento que se hacía a mi alrededor. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con...dulzura...Desvié la mirada incapaz de seguir sintiendo su presencia.

- Hola de nuevo – James estaba a mi lado. Llevaba también una bata puesta...a saber qué llevaba debajo...- ¿Lista para que te hagan chapa y pintura? - no pude evitar la risotada que salió de mis labios.

- ¿Chapa y pintura?

- Sí...- apoyó la cadera en el mueble – Maquillaje y peluquería...es un rollo, ¿sabes? Además...a ti no te hace falta, tienes una piel perfecta – fruncí el ceño y sonreí.

- Piel perfecta...- James sonrió también - ¿Estás flirteando conmigo?

- Por supuesto – no, directo si que era...- La verdad es que tenía ganas de conocerte en persona, he visto algún número tuyo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti...

- Normalmente después de actuar atiendo a las personas que quieran...si no me has conocido ha sido porque no has querido – dije bromeando.

- Ya...supongo que no quería que se me viera demasiado...si un grupo de chicas me reconoce en un sitio como este puede ser la ecatombe – se rió.

- Me lo imagino...el problema es que yo no sabía quien eras hasta que no me lo ha dicho Alice – James abrió los ojos mucho.

- ¿No sabías quién soy? - se llevó una mano al pecho de manera teatral – Me rompes el corazón, Bella – volví a reirme.

- Aparta ese culo, James – dijo una chica bajita, rubia y con los ojos muy azules – Tengo que maquillar a Bella.

- Estás un poco agria, ¿no, Jane? - dijo el rubio apartándose de mi lado.

- Es lo que tiene el tener que soportarte en todos lados – dijo la chica mientras sacaba sus pinceles y sombras. Miré a James con cara de interrogación.

- Jane es mi hermana pequeña – me explicó – En el fondo es agradable...cuando se levanta con el pie derecho tiene un humor increíble...hoy veo que te has caído de la cama...– dijo con ironía.

La tal Jane le hizo una mirada matadora a James – que huyo despavorido antes de desatar su furia - y comenzó su trabajo. Esa chica tendria muy mal genio, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo asombroso con el maquillaje. Me maquilló los ojos con tonos muy oscuros, remarcando los contornos de mis ojos y haciendo que se vieran enormes. Janes me estaba maquilando los labios de un profundo color rojo cuando vi de nuevo la imagen de Edward através del espejo, pude comprobar que Jasper estaba a su lado...y no le quitaba ojo a Alice. Jane retocó mi maquillaje y se alejó para mirar su obra.

- Está genial, Jane – dijo Alice muy animada. La pequeña chica la miró sin sonreir.

- Lo se – y se marchó por donde había venido.

- Joder, la alegría de la huerta – murmuró Rose – Han venido Jasper y Emmet.

- Ya los he visto...

- A ver, un poquito de atención, por favor...- palmeó de nuevo Laurent – Quiero esa maldita barra en el centro del escenario, empezaremos por ahí – todo el mundo se puso a trabajar en ese momento.

- Es la hora, Bella – Alice me animó a quitarme la bata.

Se me erizó la piel cuando noté el aire frío en mi piel provocado por los aparatos de aire acondicionado del local. Me giré hacia donde estaban todos mis compañeros y un leve murmullo se oyó por todo el sitio.

- Joder – exclamó Edward...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien al venir a ver la sesión de fotos para la diseñadora que daría la gran fiesta en el Forbidden...pero no lo pude evitar. Además, yo siempre tiendo a hacer lo que no debo; hoy no iba a ser una excepción. Dedicí adelantarme yo solo, más tarde se acercarían los chicos.

El Forbidden estaba envuelto en un completo caos; sobre el escenario estaba la copa gigante que en algunas ocasiones usaba Bella para sus números y a su lado una barra de streptease. Genial...me daba a mi que iba a ser una tarde movidita...Bella apareció con Rose y con la diseñadora que escucharon atentas las indicaciones del fotógrafo mientras los chicos de iluminación trabajaban en el escenario.

- Hey – me saludó Mike – Has venido a ver a Bella, ¿eh? - me codeó a la vez que movía las cejas.

- No...pasaba por aquí – dije irónico – Todos han venido a verla...

- Parece ser que están esperando al modelo – comentó Mike mientras cotilleaba el trabajo de los profesionales.

- ¿Modelo? ¿Qué modelo?

- El tío ese que sale tanto en las revistas para chicas...uno rubio que todas babean poe él...Jay o Jim o algo así...mira, ahí le tienes...

Miré hacia donde me estaba indicando Mike...pues ni puta idea de quien era ese tío, pero de lo que sí me di cuenta es que todas las chicas que había por allí suspiraban cuando pasaba por su lado. Le miré de arriba abajo...pues tampoco era gran cosa...vale, sí. Era rubio con ojos claros y músculos de gimnasio...pero, ¿qué le veían a ese tío? Se acercó hasta donde estaba Laurent y pronto empezó a hablar con Bella mientras sonreía de lado...otro gilipollas. El otro gilipollas, es decir, Alec, aún no había venido y ni falta que hacía. Con el rubio este ya habíamos completado el cupo de chulitos de playa por hoy.

Bella desapareció durante unos minutos...tiempo más que suficiente para que Mike no tuviera ninguna distracción y se dedicara a darme la brasa con sus batallitas; si llego a saber que iba a estar a solas con el pesado de Newton habría esperado a los chicos...pero si lo hubiera esperado no podría haber visto a Bella bajar las escaleras con esa bata negra anudada a la cintura. Oh Dios...cada escalón que bajaba hacía que la bata – demasiado pequeña para mi bienestar – se abriera deliciosamente a la altura del muslo dejándome ver esas preciosas piernas. A saber qué era lo que llevaba debajo...

Los siguientes minutos fueron un horror para mi. El gilipollas número dos – como le había rebautizado hacía unos momentos – apareció de nuevo en escena, con una bata similar a la de Bella. Me estaba poniendo un poco enfermo cada vez que el tío ese se acercaba a ella para susurrarle algo y esas risas que Bella le regalaba...arrggg. No podía con esto, así que me di la vuelta para salir a fumarme un cigarro y despejarme cuando el fotógrafo llamó a todos al orden. Me giré y vi a Bella maquillada perfectamente y con unas ondas en el pelo a los años veinte. Prepararon las luces, se pusieron en posición y...Bella y el rubio se quitaron las batas.

- Joder – dije más alto de lo que deseé. Bella se giró y me miró con una ceja alzada.

- Vaya, vaya...- Emmet me palmeó el hombro – Parece ser que hacer calor aquí, ¿no?

Miré de nuevo a Bella. Mierda...Ese conjunto de encaje negro tenía las transparencias justas para volverme un poco más loco aún. Ese sujetador realzaba y moldeaba sus bien formados pechos haciendo que estos se juntaran y se vieran totalmente pecaminosos. Y ese tanga...ese tanga podría ser la perdición de cualquier hombre...como yo mismo o como Mike Newton que en ese momento estaba haciendo un charco de babas. Me dieron ganas de darle una colleja con la mano bien abierta para que cerrara esa puta bocaza que tenía, pero entonces empezó el movimiento.

- No es equitativo – comentó Jasper.

- ¿El qué? - pregunté confundido.

- El vestuario...Bella va en ropa interior y James lleva unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados...

- ¿James? ¿Tú también conoces al tipo este? - comenté desviando un minuto la mirada del cuerpo de Bella.

- Todo el mundo le conoce – respondió encogiendo los hombros como si fuera obvio.

Tengo que reconocer que las dos horas que duró la puñetera sesión de fotos fue para mi como una tortura. Las fotos se basaban básicamente en meterse mano entre ellos, unos labios en el cuello, una pierna enredada en la cadera de James, una mano del gilipollas en su culo...Y cuando Bella se metió en la copa y empezó a deslizarse en agua enjabonada por su piel la cosa fue a peor. Por un lado me sentía cautivado por su hermosura y por otro sentía que me saldría humo en breve al ver al modelito de los cojones tocar a Bella de esa manera. Cómo me gustaría que Bella me sonriera como lo estaba haciendo con ese tío...era evidente que yo no me merecía su sonrisa...

Cuando la sesión acabó había mucha gente que se había marchado así que quedábamos muy pocos en el Forbidden; esta noche trabajábamos y aún quedaba mucho que preparar para la gran fiesta, así que la gente empezó a dispersarse. Me quedé embobado viendo cómo Bella se envolvía de nuevo en esa bata pecaminosa y subía de nuevo por las escaleras para cambiarse.

- Chicos – la voz de Alec me sacó de mi estado mental comatoso – Ha estado genial, ¿a que si? - dijo sonriendo.

- Sí, han hecho muy buen trabajo – le felicitó Jasper.

- Sí y Bella estaba preciosa – me miró de manera intencionada.

- Preciosa...Hermosa...sí – los chicos me miraron con las cejas alzadas y sonrisas burlonas – Iros a la mierda – me di la vuelta para salir a la calle, pero Jasper me lo impidió cogiéndome por el hombro y me separó de Emmet y de Alec - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo se – dije desesperado – Estoy...estoy ansioso...raro – me pasé la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Es por Bella? - asentí sin poder mirarle a los ojos – Te voy a decir dos cosas...la primera es...te jodes - rodé los ojos - y la segunda...Mira, jamás pensé que diría esto pero...creo que teneis una conversación pendiente. Se lo cabrón que fuisteis con ella, sobre todo tu – fruncí el labio ante sus palabras – pero aún así creo que no podeis seguir así...esto os hace daño a los dos.

- ¿Me estás animando a que hable con Bella? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí...pero con la única condición de que no la cagues, ¿de acuerdo?

Me golpeó de nuevo la espalda y se alejó con los chicos. Bien...hablar con Bella...Miré hacia la planta de arriba; Bella aún no había bajado del despacho, así que esto me ofrecía la mejor oportunidad posible...Bien...subí las escaleras retorciéndome las manos. ¿Qué la podía decir? ¿Siento haber sido tan cabrón contigo, perdóname? Me sentía como un chaval en su primera cita. Estaba nervioso por dos razones, principalmente...Primero, corría el riesgo real de que me amenazara con sus altísimos tacones, y segundo, su cercanía simplemente ya me ponía ansioso. Cuando llegué a la puerta del despacho del jefe suspiré. Fui a llamar con los nudillos, pero al presionar la puerta comprobé que no estaba cerrada...y me quedé helado con la imagen que me encontré en el interior de la habitación. Bella estaba con el tal James...besándose de manera apasionada...

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas se ponen calientes para Bella...y al parecer Edward ya ha caído. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado la entrada en escena del segundo chico interesante?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**CaMuChi: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Lolaki: **la pobre lo ha pasado mal, seguro que en el futuro tiene recompensa por tanto sufrimiento...Un besote! **A Smile Can Change The World: **Edward se va a dar cuenta del mal que hizo...e intentará recompensarla por ello. Un besote enorme y gracias! **Beakis: **Emmet es un capullo integral, él es el cerebro de todo lo que hicieron...Un besote! **NAdira Evans Albarn: **jeje, ya queda poco para que Edward se entere...Un beso enorme! **Camila: **Bella se marchó antes de acabar los estudios (bueno, la echaron) Muchas gracias, un beso! **Sandra32321: **pues sí...y aún queda mucha trama...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muy triste...yo solo digo una cosa...Edward va a intentar arreglar lo que hizo de una forma muy directa...Un besote y gracias! **Maiisa: **no se cuantos capis va a tener la historia, pero en mi loca cabecita hay muchas ideas...Bella será fuerte...aunque creo que me vas a odiar dentro de poco por una cosa que va a hacer Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me gusta mucho oir vuestras opiniones, de verdad. Un besote enorme y gracias por leerme! **Andycullen07: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que al que realmente odio es a Emmet, voy a empezar a pensar en su castigo (risa malvada) Un besote! **Anónimo: **te comprendo porque yo también soy mamá. Yo apoyaría a mi hija en todo momento (como debe de ser) Un besote y gracias! **Nohemi: **jejeje, no me des idea que todavía los pasó por encima con el coche, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Heart on winter: **Edward se va a enterar muy pronto de todo...Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **ahora que estoy escribiendo capitulos adelantados...te digo que Edward me está dando mucha pena...Un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, estos días estoy con el drama por las nubes! Un besote y gracias! **Dioda: **eso es lo que he dicho antes, creo que odio a Emmet mucho más que al otro capullo, jeje, un besote y gracias! **SallyDarcy: **muchisimas gracias! Edward va a saber lo que es dolor de corazón...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un beso enorme! **Giselle cullen: **gracias a ti! De momento actualizo los viernes como agradecimiento a vuestro apoyo ;) Un beso! **Mirdg: **muchisimas gracias, no sabes lo que me animan tus palabras. Un beso enorme! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **sesión de fotos calentita...Edward va a empezar a sufrir mucho...Un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86: **Bella centra sus culpas en Edward...aunque más adelante una persona le va a hacer ver que lo que pasó (el aborto) no fue culpa de nadie...Un besote enorme y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **FF tuvo problemas, ayer no me dejaba actualizar :( Los padres de Bella aún tienen que aparecer...Un beso enorme! **Yeco: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Flowers19: **aunque ahora (y en los próximos capis) pueda parecer lo contrario, Bella acabará siendo feliz. Eso si, me se de dos que van a sufrir un poquito...Un besote y gracias! **Maricoles: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, un besote! **Angie Cullen Hale: **estamos en lo más dramático de la historia...Un beso y gracias! **Brinacullen: **lo primero, muchas gracias por leer el fic. Edward no sabe el daño que realmente causó, es ahora cuando va a empezar a sufrirlo él en sus carnes. Un besote enorme y gracias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por todas la alertas y favoritos que sigo recibiendo. También quiero agradecer desde aquí a las chicas que me comentan por facebook, muchas gracias! Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme a todas!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Crees...crees que me perdonará algún día? Necesito...necesito que me perdone...- Jasper me miró a los ojos._

_- Te voy a ser sincero porque creo que te lo mereces...si yo fuera Bella no te perdonaría jamás por lo que tuvo que pasar...Quizás con el tiempo dejaría de odiarte...pero, ¿perdonarte? A mi se me haría muy difícil. Deja que se calmen un poco las cosas, Edward...e intenta más adelante hablar con Bella...sin esperar mucho por su parte..._


	12. Capitulo 12 Necesito tu perdón

CAPITULO 12 NECESITO TU PERDÓN

Estaba super nerviosa, sobre todo por la cantidad de ojos que había clavados en mi. Por unos segundos me volví a sentir como hacía mil años, insegura y avergonzada. Por un momento me bloqueé mental y físicamente...sobre todo al ver a Edward con la mirada fija sobre mi y sobre mi cuerpo. Me sobresalté cuando sentí las manos de James sobre mi cintura.

- Bella – me susurró – Tenemos que empezar, nos están esperando – le miré a sus ojos grises y asentí. Cuando se separó de mi y le miré de arriba abajo vi que algo no me cuadraba.

- ¿Por qué vas vestido? - James me miró con cara burlona y con una ceja levantada – Quiero decir...tu llevas pantalones...y yo unas bragas minúsculas...

- Tu eres la estrella en esta sesión de fotos, preciosa...pero si quieres empiezo a quitarme ropa – bromeó.

- Ya está bien de chachara – dijo Laurent mientras se ponía unas gafas de pasta negra – Bella, te quiero enroscada en esa barra americana ya.

Miré a las chicas, me sonrieron y me hicieron signos de la victoria con las manos...y luego miré la barra. Vale, bien...me acerqué hasta allí y me agarré con las manos a la barra. Sentí el frío metal contra mis manos...y las manos de James contra mis caderas. Estaba detrás de mi sigiendo las indicaciones de Laurent, que estaba en modo profesional total. Poco a poco me fui relajando y sintiéndome más cómoda a medida que pasaban los minutos, sobre todo porque muchos de mis compañeros se iban yendo ya que esta noche teníamos que trabajar. Los que no se marcharon fueron Emmet, Jasper y Edward que estaban en compañía de Alec. Cada indicación que nos daba Laurent era más caliente que la anterior y, en medio de aquel escenario con con el cuerpo de ese fantástico hombre pegado al mío, tuve un pensamiento; me pregunté qué dirían la gente de Forks, aquellos que igual que Edward y Emmet se rieron de mi, al verme de esta manera.

- Lo estás haciendo genial, preciosa – la voz de James me devolvió a la tierra.

Laurent nos mandó ir a mi famosa copa gigante; he de decir que me encantaba ese artilugio. Me parecía super sexy los números con la copa...y las fotos no fueron para menos. James me ayudó a meterme en el interior mojado mientras posábamos para la cámara de Laurent. Un roce en una pierna, su boca en mi cuello, mis manos en la cinturilla de su pantalón...la temperatura iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba. E inevitablemente mi mirada volaba una y otra vez a aquel rincón en el que estaba Edward. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, era como una fuerza que me impulsaba a mirar hacia allí una y otra vez. Edward no tenía buena cara; su gesto era tenso y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo...¿mi hijo habría sacado sus ojos? ¿El color de su pelo? ¿La forma de sus labios? Las manos de James me acariciaron las piernas mojadas por el contenido de la copa mientras Laurent continuaba con su trabajo. La verdad es que sentir el aliento de James sobre mi piel no me estaba ayudando mucho a mi confusión mental, me giré y miré sus labios...por un momento me imaginé que era Edward el que estaba detrás de mi, con su cuerpo pegado al mío.

- Bien, muy bien chicos...hemos acabado – gritó Laurent. James me miró confundido y se separó de mi lentamente – Escogeremos las mejores fotos y se las mandaremos a Alice para que elija las que quiere publicar – Alice dio saltitos mientras se acercaba a mi de nuevo con la bata.

- ¡Me ha encantado, Bella! Juntos estabais perfectos – miré a James de reojo y me sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Es mi vista o entre vosotros dos han surgido chispas? - preguntó Rose. James seguía mirándome.

- Rose...no estoy para juegos...

- El que no está para juegos es él – señaló al modelo – Le has debido de dejar con un calentón de la leche...Yo que tu me aprovechaba de la situación...

- ¿Puedo vestirme ya? - le pregunté a Laurent ignorando por completo a mi amiga.

Agradecí el hecho de que las chicas se dispersaran por el lugar; Alice se fue a hablar con los chicos de iluminación para la gran fiesta y Rose se fue en busca de Emmet, los vi besarse y abrazarse...y de nuevo miré a Edward. No, no, no...tenía que dejar de mirarme de ese modo, haría cualquier cosa para que quitara ese gesto de su cara al mirarme. Increíbelemente no me sentía nada bien con su cara de arrepentimiento total, quizás hubiera sido más fácil odiarle e ignorarle...incluso humillarle...si no me mirara de esa manera, si siguiera siendo tan cabrón como lo era antes. Pero no...tenía que encontrarme con él, tanto tiempo después...Me encerré de un portazo en el despacho de mi jefe. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentirme asi de mal? Me sentía acorralada en un laberinto de sentimientos, rabia, odio, ira, temor y...dudas, muchas dudas. Me puse de nuevo mi ropa y me encendí un gigarro. Me senté en el gran sillón de cuero de Sam y suspiré. Sentí un desahogo increíble al contarle mi historia a Jasper...pero aún quedaba algo dentro de mi, algo que tenía que explotar tarde o temprano...Llamaron a la puerta haciendo que me irguiera en la silla.

- Adelante – apagué el cigarro en el cenicero. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver entrar a James en el despacho. Ya se había cambiado con su ropa.

- ¿Molesto? - preguntó desde la puerta.

- Para nada – murmuré – Pasa...

- ¿Estás bien? - le miré extrañada – Antes...sobre el escenario...Ha habido un momento en el que te he notado super tensa...¿te has sentido incómoda al trabajar conmigo?

- No, no es eso – suspiré – Me ha encantado trabajar contigo...el super modelo – agachó la cabeza y sonrió – Ha sido una experiecia magnífica, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento – me levanté y caminé hasta quedar frente a él.

- Vaya...observándote en tu territorio te he visto como una chica de éxito, muy querida y alabada. Tienes un trabajo genial, unos amigos muy buenos y...- me miró de arriba abajo – Un físico espectacular. ¿Qué te puede faltar?

Me apoyé en la mesa y pensé. ¿Qué me puede faltar? Muchas cosas...mi casa, mis padres...mi bebé...Todo eso me faltaba, por momentos sentía que durante estos cinco años de mi vida había vivido como en una especie de suspensión temporal, un paréntesis...sí, vale...no era plan de contarle mis problemas a este chico que tenía en frente y que me miraba con preocupación. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los míos fíjamente, ojos grises...ojos verdes...Me acerqué un poco más a James y le pasé la mano por la nuca. Me miró confundido por unos segundos hasta que desvió su mirada a mi boca. Necesitaba olvidar...necesitaba olvidar a Edward, no podía seguir así, me estaba haciendo daño tenerle en mi mente después de tanto tiempo...así que separé la distancia con James y le besé. Por su parte seguía un poco extrañado, aunque pronto sus manos viajaron a mis caderas, abrió la boca para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Me pegué a su cuerpo porque ecesitaba calor, necesitaba cariño aunque fuese de mentira...por el momento me valdría. Le acaricié el torso por encima de la ajustada camiseta mientras me subía al escritorio animándome a pasar una de mis piernas por su cintura. Quizás me estaba comportando de una manera totalmente egoísta, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ello; ya lo analizaría más tarde. Ahora estaba concentrada en James y en su cuerpo intentando olvidar aquellas toscas caricias que alguna vez me dio Edward Cullen. Le besé con más fiereza, estaba entrando en un estado casi salvaje, mi piel en llamas...

- Bella...- susurró contra mi boca – Esto...es demasiado para mi...Si no paras...

En vez de contestarle abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas; de esta manera pude notar que estaba excitado. Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acaricié el torso, desde sus pectorales hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Sus ojos grises estaba oscurecidos por el deseo, así que tomé una decisión; iba a comportarme como la perra en la que me había convertido, iba a acostarme aquí, en el despacho de mi jefe con un super modelo. Quizás durante ese corto periodo de tiempo podría hacer que mi mente viajara lejos de todo y de todos...Volví a besarle mientras le apretaba contra mi cuerpo...entonces noté una corriente de aire. Me separé lentamente de James y miré hacia la puerta. Mierda...ahí estaba Edward, mirándonos a los dos. Su cara reflejaba sorpresa y...dolor, como si verme aquí con James le doliera de verdad. James miró primero a Edward y luego me miró a mi. Se separó de mi cuerpo y me colocó el vestido para que no se me viese nada, me pasó los dedos por el pelo en un intento de domarlo, me acarició la cara y me sonrió; al parecer, James lo había captado todo con una mirada. Un mensaje subliminal que no había pasado desapercibido para él...

- ¿Estás mejor? - me preguntó.

- Supongo que no – susurré mientras él asentía con la cabeza.

- Creo que me voy a ir – miró a Edward – mañana salgo pronto para Nueva York...espero poder venir a la fiesta de Alice...- asentí mientras intentaba sonreir...pero no lo conseguí.

James me sonrió una última vez y se marchó del despacho no sin antes mirar intencionadamente a Edward, que parecía que le habían pegado al suelo. Si antes me sentía mal ahora me sentía peor...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño me sentía así porque Edward me hubiera pillado de esta manera con James? Me bajé lentamente de la mesa y me coloqué el pelo con las manos. Edward carraspeó haciendo que centrara mi atención en él. ¿Por qué no se había marchado aún? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en la más absoluta soledad? Era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos...

- Siento...siento haber pasado sin llamar – dijo con la voz ronca.

- No importa – espeté mientras recogía mis cosas y las metía en el bolso.

- No...no deberías fiarte de tipos como ese modelo – levanté la mirada. Edward me estaba mirando con los puños apretados.

- ¿Perdona?

- He visto como te tocaba y como te miraba...y ahora esto – murmuró – Los tíos como él, famosos y creídos, piensan que pueden tener todo lo que quieran...eso incluye a las chicas...Quizás solo quiera aprovecharse de ti...

- ¿Cómo tú lo hiciste? - Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza – No me jodas, Edward...no des lecciones morales cuando tu fuiste un cabrón conmigo...

- Exacto, fui – remarcó esa palabra – fui un cabrón – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Venía a intentar hablar contigo...a...pedirte perdón...- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Dios...Sólo tu podrías complicar las cosas aún más, Edward – cogí mi bolso y pasé por su lado evitando mirarle a los ojos – Haznos un favor a ambos y deja las cosas como están, te lo pido por favor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella se marchó del despacho dejándome confundido y enfadado a partes iguales. No sabía qué me dolía más...si haberla visto con ese tío besándose, con su cuerpo enredado en el suyo...o que me ignorara de esa manera. Ver a Bella mientras bailó con Alec el otro día se me hizo duro...mierda, se me hizo horrible ver a Jasper saliendo de su casa...pero verla con James no era ni punto de comparación. Bella tenía razón, ¿quién coño era yo para dar lecciones morales después de lo que la había hecho?

Bajé desolado las escaleras que me conducían hasta el escenario y la pista. El equipo de Laurent ya se había marchado y muchos de los técnicos de iluminación estaba recogiendo sus equipos ya que en apenas un par de horas abriríamos al público. Fui hasta la barra y me apoyé en ella. Sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, de romper algo, de emborracharme...sentía en mi interior un nudo horrible...sentir el odio de Bella hacia mi persona en estado puro me había dejado destrozado y reducido a la nada. Había algo más que no sabía...eso que Bella le había contado a Jasper y eso, con toda seguridad, tenía que ver conmigo. Tenía que ser algo muy malo, algo...Dí un respingo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Jasper.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? He visto a Bella salir hace unos minutos...¿Has podido hablar con ella? - negué con la cabeza - ¿No ha querido?

- Estaba con James...en el despacho – Jasper asintió animándome a seguir hablando – Se estaban...besando...- mi amigo abrió mucho los ojos.

- Vaya – murmuró – No le ha sentado muy bien la interrupción, ¿no? - no pude evitar la mala mirada que le eché a mi amigo.

- No es eso...no es que se muriera de pena al verle salir de allí – espeté – Me odia, ¿sabes? Sé que hay algo más, Jasper...tu me lo dijiste, Bella te contó algo de la historia que yo desconozco...¿Tan malo es?

- Pues sí, Edward. No voy a mentirte...es algo muy duro...

- Por favor...por...favor...dimelo, de verdad...no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser. Se que lo que la hice no tiene nombre ni perdón...pero necesito saber realmente las razones de su odio...- le rogué.

- Mira, Edward...creo que deberías saberlo – los ojos se me iluminaron – Pero no por mi...esas palabras tienen que salir de su boca, no de la mía. Además, yo prometí no contar nada...y sabes que mi palabra va a muerte – asentí comprendiendo el punto de mi amigo.

- ¿Crees...crees que me perdonará algún día? Necesito...necesito que me perdone...- Jasper me miró a los ojos.

- Te voy a ser sincero porque creo que te lo mereces...si yo fuera Bella no te perdonaría jamás por lo que tuvo que pasar...Quizás con el tiempo dejaría de odiarte...pero, ¿perdonarte? A mi se me haría muy difícil. Deja que se calmen un poco las cosas, Edward...e intenta más adelante hablar con Bella...sin esperar mucho por su parte...

Jasper me dejó sólo y confundido por sus palabras. Sea lo que fuera lo que había pasado era malo...tan malo como para no perdonarme jamás...tan malo como para no permitirme nunca estar a su lado...Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, si pudiera volver a aquell fatídico día en el que acepté la apuesta de Emmet...Quizás Bella no habría salido jamás de Forks, quizás continuaría su vida solitaria y sin amigos en ese pequeño pueblo...o quizás habría estudiado una carrera y habría encontrado el amor de su vida...entonces yo sólo sería un recuerdo olvidado en su corazón, cuando viera el anuario del instituto me recordaría como aquel chico del que estuvo encaprichada, nada más...Ahora, en cambio, siempre me recordaría como el cabrón que la utilizó, el chico creído del instituto que jugó con ella y que fue el autor de algo tan horrible, el causante de tanto odio y dolor...

Hubiera preferido mil veces a ser un recuerdo olvidado en su memoria y en su corazón aunque me doliera reconocerlo. Miré a mi alrededor...apenas quedaba gente en el local. Jacob y un par de chicos de seguridad se habían quedado para terminar de supervisar todo. Decidí quedarme en un rincón acurrucado, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para volver al apartamento. Me sentía como una auténtica mierda, como el ser más ruín del universo...así había sido desde que volví a ver a Bella. ¿Algún día se iría esta fría sensación de mi cuerpo? No, el frío nunca se iría...porque nunca tendría el calor de Bella...

* * *

><p><em>Edward ya ha caído...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado James? ¿No os da ni un poquito de pena Edward?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Anónimo: **jejeje, creo que Bella solo quiere a James para un rato, jeje. Un besote! **Andycullen07: **mmm, como adelanto te digo que hay un acercamiento entre ellos...Un besote enorme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! Bella va a tardar en perdonarle, aunque en el próximo capi pueda parecer lo contrario. Un besote y gracias! **CaMuChI: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nohemi: **Edward se va a enterar muy pronto de la verdad, un beso! **Medialuna: **Jasper es un cielo...y Emmet...mejor de ese no hablemos, jeje. Un beso! **Keimasen86: **jejeje, Bella aprovecha la situación...Un besote y gracias! **Anita cullen: **Edward nos va a dar mucha pena, de verdad. La conversación entre ellos va a ser dentro de poco, un besote! **Jailannys: **tu físico no tiene ni que ayudarte ni que hundirte, es tu personalidad, es tu esencia lo que tiene que ver realmente la gente. Aunque suene a tópico el físico es sólo fachada...Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Alejandra: **sí, la verdad es que sería un poco incoherente que Bella le perdonara pronto. en el próximo capi hay acercamiento, pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdón...Un besote y gracias! **Vanessa121010: **Edward está pagando...y lo que le queda! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Giselle cullen: **se está empezando a dar cuenta ahora...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **no pierde el tiempo, jeje. Un beso! **Dioda: **a Emmet te dejo que le hagas lo que quieras, es que más capullo no se puede ser...Un beso! **Flowers19: **jeje, un poquito de pena si que da el pobre...y Bella no pierde el tiempo! Un besote y gracias! **Lolaki: **jejeje, tomaaa, punto para Bella! Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, cada uno a lo suyo...pobre Edward, es el único que se queda solito...Un beso! **Belus: **jeje, a Emmet le cortaría otra cosa (risa malévola) Espero que la inspiración me dure! Un besote y gracias por leer el fic! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, es que de momento voy a actualizar un día más, un besote y gracias! **Jenalez: **Edward se va a morir de celos...un beso! **Mirdg: **jejeje, pues el próximo va a estar super movido! Un beso! **Beakis: **Edward ha caído...y Bella no sabe lo que siente la pobre...Un besote y gracias! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **mmm, el acercamiento le tendremos en el próximo capi, a ver como acaban...Un beso y espero que te vayan bien esos exámenes! **SalyLuna: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Jasbell Cullen: **Bella se va a divertir, eso seguro! Y Emmet tendrá su racíón de venganza...Un besote enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jejeje, no pierden el tiempo! **AnaisDifi: **James...todo un bombón, jeje. Y Edwrad nos va a dar pena, va a hacer lo imposible por el perdón de Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Andrea: **jeje, Edward llegó a tiempo! Casi, casi...Un besote! **BarbyBells: **totalmente de acuerdo, jeje. Un beso! **Alexz Darcy Black: **sí, pero Jasper va a caer coladito por Alice, jeje. Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicas. El próximo capi se avecina movidito...Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - volvió a preguntar._

_¿Que qué quería de ella? Todo, como la había dicho minutos antes, quería todo lo que ella quisiera ofrecerme. Aunque, siendo sincero, en estos momentos lo que más deseaba de ella era su cuerpo y sus besos. Mi propio cuerpo ardía por estar con ella, así que decidí ser directo._

_- Quiero esto – le toqué el suave nacimiento de los pechos – Y esto – le acaricié la cintura con dulzura – Y quiero esto – le toqué los labios – Quiero tu boca sobre mi cuerpo – cerró aquellos ojos preciosos durante unos segundos._

_- Creo que eso puedo dártelo..._


	13. Capitulo 13 Olvídame después de esto

CAPITULO 13 OLVÍDAME DESPUÉS DE ESTO

Le gran día de la fiesta llegó y lo agradecí enormemente; necesitaba tener la mente ocupada en la fiesta de Alice ya que hoy era el terrible aniversario...un día como hoy, hace cinco años, perdí a mi bebé. Resulta increíble que incluso antes de nacer ya quisiera y amara a esa personita. Apenas me había dado tiempo a sentirle un par de veces en mi interior y ya se había convertido en mi mundo, en mi todo. Creé una dependencia irrefrenable hacia esa personita...cuando mi bebé no superó aquella noche una parte de mi vida se fue con él e irremediablemente jamás la recuperaría. Y luego la presencia de Edward...no ayudaba en nada a mi estado de ánimo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que venir a pedirme perdón justo ahora? Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, él con su arrepentimiento guardado y yo con mi odio y mi sufrimiento; casi me había acostumbrado a vivir con esos sentimientos.

Pasé todo el santo día enfrascada en llamadas de última hora, a los proveedores, a Alice, a los del catering para confirmar la hora...Estaba liadísima y eso era bueno para no poder ocupar mi mente con pensamientos oscuros. De todos modos me encantaba lo que estaba haciendo y, estaba feo que yo lo dijera, pero había organizado una fiesta de la hostia.

Tres horas antes de la fiesta aparecieron Rose y Alice en mi casa para ayudarme a arreglarme. Habían estado toda la mañana de compras de última hora y pude comprobar que se habían hecho amigas inseparables, compartiendo confidencias y trucos de moda. Genial, así se podría repartir un poco el tremendo ritmo que llevaba Rose.

Alice me trajo un vestido negro ajustado y muy por encima de la rodilla con incrustaciones de cristales Swarovski con zapatos y bolso a juego, obviamente de su colección. El vestido era precioso y se adaptaba a mi cuerpo genial. Las chicas me ayudaron a alisarme el pelo y me maquillé mientras ellas terminaban de arreglarse.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos en mi coche...increíble...al llegar ya había cola para entrar. Todos esperaban ansiosos la apertura de puertas; había una gran cantidad de invitados conocidos y de prensa local para hacerse cargo de cubrir el evento. Todo apuntaba a que la fiesta iba a ser un total bombazo. Dentro del Forbidden los chicos estaban de los nervios. Alice repasó todos y cada uno de los maniquíes expuestos con sus creaciones para que todo estuviera perfecto. Por las paredes del local, y debidamente iluminados, había cuadros con las fotos de la sesión con James del otro día. He de decir que las fotos habían quedado totalmente pecaminosas...

Fui hasta la sala de los empleados y pude ver que Alec ya había llegado, al igual que los tres mosqueteros. Pude ver las chispas que saltaban entre Edward y Alec...

- Hola, belleza – dijo Alec mientras me besaba la mano - ¿Cómo estás? - me susurró.

- Bueno...ahí lo llevo – intenté sonreir – No se nada de James – no pude llegar a oir lo que murmuró Edward entre dientes - ¿Va a venir? ¿Alguien sabe algo?

- Me ha mandado un mensaje – dijo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras – Dice que le han contratado para dos desfiles más en la semana de la moda de Nueva York...así que no puede venir...

- Que pena – murmuró Edward. Le miré de reojo...

- Pero me ha dicho que te mande muchos besos – Alice me guiñó un ojo – Por cierto...¿no nos presentas? - preguntó mirando directamente a Jasper.

- Por supuesto...Jasper, esta es Alice...la diseñadora y protagonista de la fiesta.

- Jasper...Bien, creo...creo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando un chico como tu – susurró mirándole embobada.

- ¿Sí? - sonrió – Pues siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto, señorita...

- Siento interrumpir este emotivo momento, chicos – dijo Jacob – Ya es la hora, Bella. Esperamos tu orden para abrir las puertas.

- Cuando querais, está todo listo – Jacob asintió y se marchó escaleras arriba – Todos a vuestros sitios.

Y dicho y hecho. La fiesta fue espectacular; Alice salió con varias propuestas de varias boutiques para vender sus creaciones bajo el brazo...y yo con un un intento de oferta de trabajo como modelo y con la sensación de haber hecho algo jodidamente bien, a parte de evadirme de mis recuerdos más tristes...aunque en eso había fracasado ligeramente.

El hecho de que Edward no me quitara ojo en toda la noche y que me mirara de un modo que no me había mirado nunca no ayudaba mucho. Desde el otro día, desde que me vio con James en el despacho, sentía que su mirada me traspasaba, que buscaba en lo más profundo de mi mente...Por eso, en cuanto la gente empezó a marcharse, me fui al despacho para respirar con tranquilidad y para despejarme un poco...aunque el relax no duró mucho tiempo ya que alguien llamó a mi puerta.

- ¿Puedo...puedo pasar? - preguntó Edward asomando la cabeza. Genial, el epicentro de mis males en mi santuario de relajación.

- ¿Qué quieres? - espeté.

- Perdona...solo quiero...solo quiero saber si estás bien – levante una ceja por la pregunta – Has estado toda la noche con una sonrisa en la cara que no te creías ni tu, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar.

- ¿Es porque no ha venido el modelo rubio a la fiesta? - le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué pretendes al preguntarme eso, Edward? - bajó la mirada mientras suspiraba.

- Lo siento...de verdad. Siento mucho haberte visto el otro día con James aquí – señaló la mesa – Se que me comporté como un cabrón y como un hijo de puta contigo, ante eso no tengo excusa...se que no tengo el derecho a rogarte, pero quiero que me perdones, de corazón Bella...¿me perdonas?

- Yo no soy quien para perdonarte, Edward – dije con tristeza.

- Se que hay algo muy malo que crea este abismo entre nosotros y lo siento, Bella. La conciencia y el remordimiento me están matando...necesito oir de tus labios que me perdonas, necesito oirtelo decir...porque si no...no se que voy a hacer – dijo angustiado.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Edward? ¿Si me hubieras encontrado como antes, gorda y fea, me habrías suplicado el perdón? - su cabeza se agachó tanto que casi temí que se diera contra el suelo...casi.

- Supongo que te habría perdido perdón de igual manera...No soy el mismo capullo de antes, ¿sabes? Yo también he cambiado...- miré sus ojos verdes, parecían sinceros – Mis sentimientos han cambiado.

- Me alegro – espeté.

- Joder, Bella...de verdad, estoy poniendo de mi parte para que esta...relación que tenemos sea lo mejor posible – se acercó a mi peligrosamente, demasiado para mi propia salud mental – Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me miras con ese odio irrefrenable se me parte el alma...

- Ya somos dos – murmuré – La diferencia es que mi alma se partió hace tiempo.

- Perdóname...por favor – me miró los labios – No puedo soportar esto – susurró – Necesito estar cerca de ti...tanto como el aire que respiro...

Entonces lo comprendí. Era eso lo que quería de mi, ¿no? Mi cuerpo, mi persona tal y como estaba ahora...Bien...lo peor de todo es que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerselo a cambio de que me dejara, a cambio de que dejara de mirarme de esa manera, a cambio de que no me pidiera más perdón...a cambio de que se olvidara de mi y dejara de confundirme de esta manera. Era eso, yo misma estaba confundida, ni yo misma sabía lo que quería...sólo tenía clara una cosa, quería que dejara de recordarme con su presencia que alguna vez llevé a su hijo en mi interior...

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - volví a susurrar a escasos centímetros de su cara y de su boca.

- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto, Bella? - asentí – Quiero todo lo que quieras ofrecerme – susurró.

Me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho; su corazón latía alborotado y sus ojos me miraban con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas. En ese instante me sentí poderosa. Me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo y oí como tragaba duramente. Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Edward Cullen contrariado y confundido. Aunque la confusión le duró más bien poco, ya que colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él.

- No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando – susurró antes de acercarse a mi boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y era el serio. No podía creer que Bella no me apartase de su lado, menos me creía que fuera a dejarme que la besara.

Había estado mirándola durante toda la noche; estaba espectacular con ese vestido negro y su pelo liso hasta la cintura, pero su gesto siempr etuvo un ligero deje de tristeza. Desde que llegamos, desde que volví a ver a Bella la ví así, con ese halo de nostalgia a su alrededor. Así que, aun sabiendo que corría el peligro de que me mandara a tomar por culo, fui hasta su despacho. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, con ella, como tantas veces había deseado. Esta vez no era el cabrón de James el que estaba a solas con ella, era yo y solo yo.

Observé con detenimiento esos labios carnosos, jugosos y sensuales. ¿Eran así cuando estuve con ella? ¿Cuando jugué con ella? Me pateé mentalmente al ser consciente de que apenas la miré detenidamente por aquella maldita época. Poco a poco me acerqué a su boca temeroso de que me rechazara a última hora, así que la besé despacio. Sus besos eran tan dulces y sueves como prometían desde fuera, aunque fruncí el ceño cuando no me dejó profundizar el beso.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - volvió a preguntar.

¿Que qué quería de ella? Todo, como la había dicho minutos antes, quería todo lo que ella quisiera ofrecerme. Aunque, siendo sincero, en estos momentos lo que más deseaba de ella era su cuerpo y sus besos. Mi propio cuerpo ardía por estar con ella, así que decidí ser directo.

- Quiero esto – le toqué el suave nacimiento de los pechos – Y esto – le acaricié la cintura con dulzura – Y quiero esto – le toqué los labios – Quiero tu boca sobre mi cuerpo – cerró aquellos ojos preciosos durante unos segundos.

- Creo que eso puedo dártelo...

Se acercó a mi y me besó, esta vez en serio. Me besó con fuerza, casi con fiereza. Nuestras lenguas pronto se encontraron en una dulce lucha haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara en todo su esplendor; estaba duro como una piedra, excitado hasta la médula. Sus manos se perdieron por el interior de mi camisa enviando descargas eléctricas allá donde acariciaba. Muy despacio me desabrochó la camisa mientras yo la miraba absorto. Sí, estaba aquí con ella, me estaba desnudando...iba a estar con Bella. Cuando retiró por completo la prenda de mi cuerpo la tiró haciendo que se perdiera en algún sitio del despacho. Observó mi torso hasta llegar a mis ojos y entornó los ojos; una mirada totalmente explosiva y sexual. Saqué mi cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saqué un preservativo; gracias a Dios que era un hombre precavido. Miré sorprendido cómo Bella daba un manotazo a las pocas hojas que había en el escritorio haciendo que se desperdigaran por el suelo.

- Sube a la mesa – susurró.

Mi cuerpo sufrió otra sacudida interna al escuchar esas palabras susurradas por esos narcoticos labios, así que le hice caso y me tumbé sobre la mesa. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaba en tensión, a la expectativa. Mi pecho subía bajaba rápidamente debido a la excitación del momento...y contuve la respiración cuando Bella se bajó ella misma la cremallera del vestido que me había llevado loco durante toda la noche. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe cuando comprobé que debajo del vestido sólo llevaba unas pequeñas braguitas trasparentes negras.

- Dios mío – susurré.

Era la mujer más caliente que jamás había tenido entre mis brazos. Sus pechos eran perfectos, esas suaves montañas con sus pezones sonrosados y duros debido a la excitación. Su estómago ahora era plano y estilizado y estaba decorado por un jodido y caliente piercing azul. Se puso encima de mi y suspiré como un idiota cuando sentí sus sedosas y suaves manos por mi torso. Me estaba volviendo loco y si no me deshacía pronto de mis vaqueros tendría un grave problema de presión. Bella pareció leerme la mente, ya que se dehizo con rapidez de mi cinturón y bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones. Subió por mi cuerpo dejando un rastro de húmedos besos hasta llegar a mi oído.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Edward? - volvió a repetir.

- Dios...Bella...quiero esto – le toqué la entrepierna por encima de su ropa interior – Quiero esto...

Volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad que antes haciendo que el poco aire que me quedara se extinguiera. Después noté como bajaba mis pantalones a la vez que mis boxers. Mi miembro erguido e hinchado hasta casi el dolor salió gustoso de la carcel en la que se encontraba. Bella lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo. Lo hacía bien, tan jodidamente bien que fruncí el ceño al pensar con cuantos hombres había estado durante todo este tiempo. Ese pensamiento me enfureció de veras, así que aparté sus manos de mi pene y me puse el preservativo. La miré a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio, y eso me puso aún más caliente. Así que sin más reparos la arranqué literalmente las braguitas haciendo que jadeara levemente.

Bella comprendió mi urgencia, así que cogió de nuevo mi pene entre sus manos, esta vez para introducírselo ella misma en su interior, hasta el fondo. Ambos jadeamos. Mis manos automáticamente se fueron hasta sus pechos, los besé los acaricié...Dios, esto era el cielo. Su cuerpo cálido abrazaba mi masculinidad de tal forma que sentía como poco a poco me dejaba ir. Y esos pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su boca no ayudaban mucho.

Su piel era extremadamente suave y su olor...el olor de su excitación me traía loco, porque estaba así por mi. No era Alec, ni James...se trataba de mi. Yo estaba a punto, sentía que no podía más así que apreté su culo contra mi erección y me moví con un ritmo frenético en busca de mi orgasmo, pero yo no me iría sin ella. Busqué en su sexo excitado entre sus pliegues íntimos hasta que di con ese capullo escondido. Lo masajeé con cuidado, casi con devoción, hasta que sentí que sus músculos interiores me apretaban con tal intensidad que no pude evitar correrme salvajemente. Hundí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello en un vago intento por calmar mi respiración y mi acelerado corazón. Le acaricié su sedoso pelo y su espalda hasta llegar al final de su espalda; no podía creer que aún estuviera en su interior fuertemente anclado sintiendo los pequeños espasmos de su orgasmo. Levanté la cara de su cuello y cuando fui a besarla ella me apartó por los hombros pegándome de nuevo a la mesa. La miré extrañado, Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos. ¿Qué la había pasado? Fui a acariciarla la cara, pero se apartó de inmediato, se separó de mi cuerpo y recogió su vestido del suelo.

- Estoy cansada de esto, Edward. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor – musitó.

- Espera – dije mientras me subía los pantalones - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Eso tendrías que habérmelo preguntado hace cinco años – murmuró – Ya te he dado lo que querías...ahora haz el favor de olvidarme de una vez por todas. No puedo ofrecerte nada más...ni quiero...

Cogió su bolso y se fue antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra. Al parecer la había vuelto a cagar...y de qué manera...

* * *

><p><em>Uy, uy...Edward está empezando a sufrir por amor...¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro entre la pareja? Creo que este no es el final que precisamente deseaba Edward...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**PattyQ: **muchas gracias! Todas queremos que Edward sufra, jejeje. Un beso! **Lolaki: **pues si, Edward que sufra...y lo que le queda por capullo! Un beso! **Anita cullen: **muchisimas gracias, tus palabras me alegran el día ;) Un besote! **Es-joungy: **se merece sufrir...aunque en loas próximos capis a mi me está dando pena...Un besote y gracias! **DANIELADRIAN: **la verdad es que Edward se merece sufrir lo que no está escrito...Un besote! **Maiisa: **justo! Bella se acostó con él sin involucrar sentimientos...aún. Un besote y gracias! **Alejandra: **Bella no le va a perdonar pronto, Edward se merece sufrir aún mucho más...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias! La conciencia le va a matar a Edward...Un besote y gracias! **Dioda: **jeje, me gusta tu idea...mucho...Un besote! **Belus: **jejeje, James va ganando seguidores, jejeje! Un besote! **Keimasen86: **Edward vuelve a caer y después de haber estado con Bella...Muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Anónimo: **la verdad se la va a contar muuuy pronto...y el adelanto podía llegar a confundir, Bella de momento no siente nada por Edward...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **gracias a ti, un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **ambos están sufriendo, aunque por motivos distintos...Un besote y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, se quedaron a medias...Un besote y gracias! **Medialuna: **muchas gracias! Edward va a empezar a sufrir en serio en un par de capitulos...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchisimas gracias! El próximo capi está super interesante! Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, James triunfa! Bella no va a perdonar a Edward pronto...Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **Bella aún no siente nada por Edward...todavía tienen que sufrir! Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias! El acercamiento no ha terminado bien para Edward...Un besote y gracias! **Lunatico0030: **muchisimas gracias! Tenemos a un chico por aquí! Eso me gusta, jeje. Un beso! **SallyDarcy: **jeje, Bella va a ser fuerte y va a resistir a Edward...Un beso y gracias! **Heart on winter: **el fic está en su punto más dramático...Actualizo loslunes, miércoles y viernes. Un beso! **Janalez: **muchas gracias! No quiero adelantar nada...pero en los capis que estoy escribiendo Edward me empieza a dar penita...Un beso! **Andycullen07: **lo que está claro es que Emmet no se va a ir de rositas...Y Edward se va a tirar de los pelos después de haber estado con Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Sandra32321: **eso es lo que ha hecho Bella, se ha acostado con él para después pasar...A partir de ahora Edward va a empezar a sentir...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **muchisimas gracias! Yo lo sigo diciendo, Edward nos va a dar mucha pena y se va a trabajar el perdón de Bella...Un beso y gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jejeje, Edward es un poco lento, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Lauriss18: **muchisimas gracias por ller el fic! Tienes razón, hay palabras que no aclaro el significado...Hostia es una palabrota que se usa coloquialmente en España y curro es trabajo. Este fic le actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Un besote y gracias! **Savale17: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! Un besote enorme! **Robsten-pattinson: **sí, lo tiene complicado...aunque él va a insistir...Un beso! **Yeco: **tienes razón, eso no es justo. Edward fue cruel con Bella y ahora se merece sufrir...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Giselle Cullen: **dentro de muy poquito Edward va a saber toda la verdad, un besote! **Gnziz: **muchisimas gracias! La verdad es que son un par de capullos...Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **Bella se cree que Edward solo siente atracción sexual por ella, así que decide dárselo a cambio de que la olvide...Un beso y gracias! **FlorVillu: **muchisimas gracias! Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien ;) Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por la cantidad de favoritos y alertas que estoy recibiendo. Muchas gracias también a las chicas de facebook que me comentan por allí. Un besote enorme a todos, nos leemos el viernes!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que que la he hecho? ¿Piensas que he podido ser tan hijo de puta como para hacerla algo sin su consentimiento? ¿En qué cojones estás pensando, Jazz? - dije furioso._

_- No pienso en nada, joder. Vienes aquí con cara de enajenado mental, poniendote hasta el culo de alcohol y vas y dices que te has acostado con la tía que más te odia en el mundo...Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres que piense?_

_- Dios...Me odia...ella...ella me odia – murmuré..._


	14. Capitulo 14 Prediciendo el futuro

CAPITULO 14 PREDICIENDO EL FUTURO, CONOCIENDO EL PASADO

Me quedé como un perfecto gilipollas en medio de ese enorme despacho cuando Bella se marchó dando un portazo. ¿Ya está? ¿Estoy cansada de todo esto, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas? De repente me pegué yo mismo en la cabeza; esas palabras, exactamente esas, se las repetí yo mismo la noche que me acosté con ella hacía ya tanto tiempo. Eso era, se estaba vengando de mi...y lo peor de todo es que yo mismo reconocía que me lo merecía.

Seguramente ahora me odiaría el doble. Como un imbecil había hecho caso de mis impulsos más primarios y le aseguré que lo que deseaba de ella era su cuerpo. Mentiría si decía lo contrario...pero ahora que había probado el sabor de sus labios, ahora que había dejado que tocara su sedosa piel...ahora sentía que iba más allá de lo físico. No sólo anhelaba su cuerpo, también anhelaba sus labios, su boca...Dios, una sonrisa suya, mataría porque me sonriera. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de joder las cosas, Edward?

Miré a mi alrededor y vi los papeles y los documentos tirados por el suelo, esos que Bella había tirado momentos antes de desnudarnos. Me agaché y los coloqué lo mejor que pude. Entonces las ví, las minusculas braguitas negras que yo mismo le había arrancado a Bella estaban allí, en un rincón al lado del escritorio. Las cogí y como el puto depravado que era me las llevé a la nariz. Su olor...su olor me volvía loco. Suspiré hastiado; Bella me había dado lo que había deseado desde que la vi y sorprendentemente no me sentía bien. Me sentía como una auténtica mierda, así que lo primero que haría en cuanto llegase al apartamento sería ponerme hasta el culo de alcohol.

El viaje de vuelta a casa lo hicimos en silencio. Emmet iba cantando por lo bajo una canción de Madonna mientras, seguramente, iba pensando en Rose. Y Jasper iba en el asiento trasero con una cara de idiota que no podia con ella. Sinceramente me había quedado más tranquilo al comprobar como mi amigo babeaba literalmente por la diseñadora, Alice.

Cuando llegamos a casa no me di una tregua ni para sentarme; directamente me fui hasta el mueble donde teníamos las botellas y las agarré sin mirar siquiera lo que era. Bebí directamente de la botella sin molestarme en coger un vaso...y así me pasó, que acabé atragntándome yo solo.

- Hey, hey...¿Qué coño pasa? A estas horas lo normal sería que te tomaras un café, tío...no media botella de whiskey – dijo Emmet cuando me tranquilicé.

- Déjame – susurré mientras agarraba aún más fuerte la botella.

- Edward – me llamó Jasper - ¿Qué pasa? No tienes buena cara...

- Déjame – repetí.

- Ni de coña, ahora mismo vamos a refrescarte la cara – Emmet me cogió de la cintura, pero yo me sacudí con violencia. Entonces noté como algo se caía de mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Emmet se agachó y lo recogió.

- Joder...creo que cierto amiguito nuestro ha triunfado con cierta rubia...No me digas que estás así por haberte follado a Tanya. Comprendo que la chica sea un poco histérica...pero usa una ropa interior sexy a rabiar – dijo mirando las braguitas rotas – Y por lo que veo has sido muy malo – le arranqué la pequeña prenda de las manos y le miré duramente.

- No son de Tanya – susurré mientras me llevaba la botella de nuevo a los labios – Son de Bella – ambos me miraron con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué...que la has hecho? - dijo Jasper mirándome ahora con cara de horror.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que que la he hecho? ¿Piensas que he podido ser tan hijo de puta como para hacerla algo sin su consentimiento? ¿En qué cojones estás pensando, Jazz? - dije furioso.

- No pienso en nada, joder. Vienes aquí con cara de enajenado mental, poniendote hasta el culo de alcohol y vas y dices que te has acostado con la tía que más te odia en el mundo...Ahora dime, ¿qué quieres que piense?

- Dios...Me odia...ella...ella me odia – murmuré.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Emmet mientras me animaba a sentarme en el sofá.

- Sólo...sólo fui a ver como estaba. Fui al despacho...yo...no la vi bien en toda la noche, pensé que era por James...y así se lo dije. La conversación cambió de rumbo...ella me preguntó qué quería de ella y yo...le dije que...- sollocé – que todo lo que pudiera ofrecerme, que querúa su cuerpo...enconces, simplemente...se acostó conmigo. Hicimos el amor encima de la mesa y...

- ¿Y? - apremió Jasper.

- Me dijo que me fuera...me dio a entender que eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerme...La he cagado...

- Dios mío – susurró Jasper – Ella te gusta – le miré a los ojos; le veía algo borroso y no era por efecto del alcohol...eran ¿lágrimas? Estaba llorando...yo – Te gusta mucho...¿Te has...enamorado de Bella?

- Yo...no...no se, Jasper...no se...Me siento como un estúpido y como un cabrón. Me sentí como un gilipollas cuando le vi con ese modelo de mierda y...ahora...siento que después de lo que ha pasado esta nocje...no quiero separarme de ella...quiero...quiero más. Lo quiero todo – sollocé. Jasper asintió cuando comprendió mi punto.

- Así es precisamente como se sintió Bella hace años cuando estuvo contigo, Edward...

Hui del salón porque no quería hundirme más en la mierda, aunque no sabía si eso era posible. Así que me fui a la cama acompañado de la botella, de las bragas de Bella y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad cien veces mayor al de ayer. Si así era como se había sentido Bella cuando jugué con ella comprendía por qué decía que se le había roto el alma. El dolor en el pecho era tan grabde que me sentía mal físicamente. Era horroroso. ¿Era por esta razón el odio sobrenatural que tenía Bella hacia mi? ¿Cómo iba a superar esto? ¿Cómo iba a verla todos los días sin poder tocarla?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegué a casa siendo incapaz de contener el llanto. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué había accedido como hacía cinco años? En cuanto que pasé por la puerta me fui quitando la ropa hasta llegar al baño y me metí en la ducha. Tenía su dulce olor pegado a mi, el rastro de sus besos por mi piel, su marca en lo más profundo de mi ser...Ahora me sentía culpable por haberme abandonado a sus besos, a sus caricias y a su cuerpo. Me sentía culpable por haber sentido ese orgasmo tan impresionante que había hecho que mis ojos se aguasen. ¿Por qué había sido tan gentil? ¿Por quñe había sido cuidadoso e incluso cariñoso? Mi llanto se perdía entre el tuido del agua al caer sobre la cerámica de mi baño. ¿Por qué sus besos habían sido tan dulces? ¿Por qué ahora mismo anhelaba de nuevo sus labios en los míos? Dios santo, me estaba poniendo hasta cursi.

Me levanté del suelo de la ducha, salí del baño y me metí en la cama desnuda; no tenía ganas ni de vestirme. Pero en el fondo ta podría estar tranquila. Edward Cullen había conseguido de mi un polvo, que no era ni más ni menos que lo que quería. Después de haber follado conmigo se olvidaría de mi y pasaría a la siguiente conquista...o víctima, según como se mire...

Me lo habría dicho claramente; quería mi cuerpo, quería sexo. Bien, se lo había dado a cambio de mi tranquilidad y de su olvido...sólo esperaba que después de lo de esta noche yo también pudiera olvidarle a él por completo...

Estaba muy cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, así que afortunadamente no soñé nada. No bueno ni malo. Prueba casi superada; había pasado el quinto aniversario de la fatídica noche que siempre recordaré sin tener que recoger los pedazos de mi corazón a la mañana siguiente. Bueno...casi. Aún podía sentir los dulces besos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mi piel...sacudí la cabeza para despejarme mientras me levantaba y me ponía una bata para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo. Fui hasta el último cajón de mi enorme armario y saqué la pequeña cajita de color blanco que el otro día tuve en mis manos después de mucho tiempo; ahí estaban los únicos patuquitos que le compré a mi bebé. Eran de color blanco porque aún no sabía el sexo de mi pequeño...me enteré de que era un niño cuando fue demasiado tarde...Así que no tuve valor para volver abrirla hasta hace unos días. Esos patucos se los compré cuando yo estaba de tres meses durante la hora de descanso en mi trabajo. Eran pequeñitos, suaves y esponjosos...lloré de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente que ese dolor no se escaparía de mi, aunque esperaba fervientemente que con el paso de los años se hiciera más llevadero...Había empezado por enfrentarme a Edward y darle lo único que quería de mi, después de estar conmigo esperaba que dejara de mirarme de esa manera y de pedirme perdón. Podía olvidarle...de verdad que podía...Llamaron a la puerta, así que fui a abrir mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Hola, Jasper...pasa...

- ¿Vengo en mal momento? - preguntó al ver el rastro de mi llanto.

- No...ya sabes, sensiblería de chicas – me miró no del tod convencido de mi respuesta.

- Bueno...vengo a invitarte en nombre de Rose a otra barbacoa en su casa – dijo mientras se sentaba en mi sofá.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho ella misma?

- Oh...bueno...porque la cita es esta tarde y ahora mismo Rose está algo ocupada con Emmet, ya sabes – movió las cejas.

- ¡Ugh! - sonrió – Vale, demasiada información...Supongo que va el pack completo, ¿no?

- ¿Te refieres a si viene Edward? - asentí – Pues sí...Anoche estaba muy jodido...- mi gara se trasformó en un gesto de sorpresa al escuhar las palabras de Jasper, aunque intenté reponerme.

- Yo también – susurré.

- Ya...¿Sabes una cosa? También va a ir Alice – agradecí el cambio de tema – Al parecer ella y Rose se han hecho muy buenas amigas...

- Sí, eso es bueno...- le miré detenidamente – A ti te gusta Alice – se sonrojó intensamente.

- Bueno...¿qué te puedo decir? Está un poco loca, pero...sí, creo que me gusta, es un encanto...- me reí a carcajadas.

- Sí...eso mismo pensé yo cuando la conocí...Haceis buena pareja...

- ¿En serio? - me preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

- Sí, creo qie os complementareis bien...ella está totalmente loca y tu eres calmdo y sabes escuchar...Definitivamente haceis buena pareja – me reí – En fin, ¿a qué hora es el fiestorro?

- A las siete, como el otro día.

- Vale...- suspiré – Pues allí estaremos.

Como siempre, Rose hacía las cosas a lo grande, o todo o nada. Si en la anterior barbacoa había comprado veinte kilos de carne, esta vez como éramos uno más, había comprado la vaca entera.

El ambiente se podía decir que era bastante normal. Todo lo normal que se puede estar después de haberme acostado con Edward y no saber exactamente lo que sentía por dentro. Eso...y las miradas matadoras de Edward a Alec; apenas había dirigido palabra con nadie y era cierto lo que me había dicho Jasper. Se le veía jodido. Tenía síntomas de no haber dormido en codiciones, sus ojeras lo delataban, y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo habitual. Me removí inquieta en mi asiento cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos...Por un momento pensé que acostarme con él era lo peor que podía haber hecho en mi vida, no me miraba de la misma manera que antes...ahora era peor porque en su cara se reflejaba un sentimiento que no era capaz de descifrar...ni tampoco quería hacerlo en estos momentos...

Alice, la nueva adquisición del grupo, se lo estaba pasando en grande, como una niña pequeña...justo en esos momentos se estaba tirando en plan bolba en la enorme piscina de Rose intentando salpicar a Jasper. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede provocar tanto ruido? Por su parte, Rose y Emmet seguían a su bola; entre chuletón y chuletón se metían mano. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar el casanova y arrogante Emmet tanto? Al menos su faceta de capullo integral distaba mucho cuando estaba con Rosalie.

- ¿Y cómo conociste a Alice? - le pregunté a Alec mientras comíamos en el jardín – Creo que me ha contado toda su vida menos ese detalle – bromeé.

- Es verdad, eso no te lo he contado – contestó Alice por él – Nos conocimos en Cuba. Yo estaba de vacaciones allí...inspirándome para diseñar mi nueva colección – explicó – Y le vi bailar en una de las plazas del casco viejo...Alec daba clases de salsa a los niños y...

- Y después del primer contacto estuve dos semanas de baja – dijo Alec haciendo que casi me atragantara de la risa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó Jasper divertido.

- Bueno...quise hacer una especie de spagat...y lo que me salió fue una patada a lo Mortal Kombat – todos nos reímos...todos menos Edward – Fui sin querer – se defendió.

- Sí...sin querer...joder, me rompió la nariz – todos nos reímos aún más – Aunque a partir de ahí, y debido a su insistencia en pedirme perdón, nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo diseñando? - preguntó de nuevo Jasper.

- Desde que tenía diez años – le contestó poniendole ojitos – Siempre me ha gustado la moda, desde pequeñita hacía bocetos y...

- Alice – la interrumpió Alec – Tu siempre has sido pequeñita...

- Ja, ja, ja – rió irónica.

La cena pasó entre bromas de la estatura y el tamaño de Alice; realmente me caía bien esa chica, aportaba alegría al grupo, era vivaracha, no paraba y me hacía reir un huevo. Además se la veía sincera y eso era algo que apreciaba seriamente en las personas...Después de colaborar todos en la recogida de la mesa y los platos, nos fuimos de nuevo al jardín acompañados por un par de botellas. A la carga del chupito, como se estaba haciendo costumbre. Todos nos sentamos en el suelo en un círculo. A mi me tocó entre Alec y Jasper...y tenía a Edward justo en frente de mi; no me quitaba ojo, como había ocurrido en toda la noche. Sí...estaba jodido...

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te gustó más de Cuba? - le preguntó Rose a Alice.

- Oh...todo en general, es maravilloso...sus calles, su gente, el Malecón...Incluso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una santera...

- ¿Esas que te escupen ron para purificarte y todo eso? - preguntó Emmet.

- Sí, esas – Alice botó en el suelo – Me dijo que yo era una persona muy sensible a las premoniciones y que tenía un don...

- Sí, para romper huesos, no te jode – murmuró Alec que se ganó un codazo en el estómago por parte de la enana.

- En serio...me regaló esta especie de talismán amuleto – nos enseñó una pequeña bolita que llevaba colgada al cuello con una preciosa cadena. Noté que la pequeña bola hacía ruido al moverla, como si tuviera tierra dentro...

- Es preciosa – musité.

- Sí, me ha dado suerte...Además, según la santera puedo llegar a...visualizar cosas su me concentro y si uso bien el amuleto. ¿Probamos?

- Oh, cielos...prueba conmigo – dijo Rose.

- Esto me da un poco de mal rollo – murmuró Emmet – Parece que vayamos a hacer una sesión de espititismo o algo así...

- Cállate, cielo...¿Eso como funciona?

- Pues me tienes que decir lo que quieres saber. Me concentro y espero a ver si puedo ver algo...

- Vale – dijo Rose que nos miró sonriendo – Quiero saber si voy a sentar la cabeza...ya sabes, a ver si voy a estabilizar mi vida y eso...

- Eso es dificil – bromeé.

Alice le pidió a Rose que alzara la palma de la mano derecha hacia arriba, entonces colocó la bolita colgando de la cadena encima de la mano pero sin rozarla. No se si el movimiento fue o no provocado por Alice, pero el caso es que la esfera comenzó a moverse. Cuando la bola paró, Alice parpadeó y miró a Rose.

- Vaya...- sonrió – Te he visto vestida de blanco...rodeada de flores...antes de la primavera te casarás – pudimos ver a Emmet tragar en seco.

- ¿No me digas? - preguntó Rose toda emocionada.

Yo desvié la mirada; no tenía nada en contra de estas creencias, pero sinceramente no me lo tragaba. Esto me sonaba a broma y de las gordas. Alice debió notar mi negativa, ya que me miró.

- No te lo crees...¿quieres probar? Parece ser que hoy estoy mjuy receptiva...

- Mira, Alice...respeto tus creencias y lo que haces...pero no creo en estas cosas...

- Entonces prueba y si me equivoco demostrarás que son tonterías – me retó – Vamos...¿qué puedes perder?

- Está bien – suspiré – Quiero saber...me gustaría saber qué pasará con mi familia...

Alice me pidió lo mismo que a Rose, levanté la palma de la mano derecha y dejé que la bolita se moviera justo encima de mi mano. Cuando todo el proceso acabó, alice me miró con sus profundos ojos muy seria.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tu familia está lejos...- me tensé – He visto a una mujer rubia llorando – parpadeó – Pero...oh, Dios...Bella...te veo con una niña en brazos...Bella, tu primer bebé será una niña...

- No – susurré mientras notaba que el color se me iba de la cara – No, no, no...

- Tranquila – dijo Alice algo asustada – Es algo bueno, una niña...tu primer hijo será niña y...

- No, no, no – susurré mientras me levantaba del suelo – No, no...

- Bella – Alice me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeó - ¿Qué demonios de pasa?

- No puede ser...

- ¿El qué no puede ser?

- Niña...no, no, no...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema tienes? - preguntó Alec asustado.

- Mi primer bebé no puede ser una niña...¡Joder! No puede ser – grité – No puede ser porque mi primer bebé fue un niño – lloré.

Cuando sentí el atroz silencio fue cuando fui consciente del peso de mis palabras. Mierda, mierda...lo único que pude hacer fue huir a donde no me viera nadie...

* * *

><p><em>Edward se va a enterar ya de lo que pasó...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que será la reacción de Edward?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Lesliok: **jeje, creo que ni ella misma se lo cree, un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **Edward está empezando a sentir cositas por Bella...a ver que pasa en el próximo capi. Un besote! **DANIELADRIAN:** sí, ella creía que se iba a acabar todo después de esto...y es ahora cuando empieza, un beso! **Savale17: **totalmente, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Anita cullen: **sí, la bomba va a explotar en el próximo capi...Un besote! **Lolaki: **jeje, sin duda va a ser un castigo para Edward...Bella no le va a querer ni ver...Un besote! **Nadira Evans Albarn: **la ha cagado pero del todo...un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86: **reconozco que estoy siendo un poco malévola con Edward en los próximos capis...aún hay muchos giros en la historia y él va a sufrir...Un beso! **Gra: **Edward lo va a tener muy dificil, pero aún queda mucha historia...Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **creo que eso es lo más triste que le puede pasar a una mujer, reconozco que me he emocionado al leer tus palabras...ay, me has hecho llorar! Sabes qué? Que tienes un angelito en el cielo que cuida de ti. Te dejo porque si no lloro más...Un besote enorme! **Sandra32321: **el perdón le queda aún un pooooco lejos, jeje. Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **jeje, Bella no va a querer ver a Edward ni en pintura...al menos por ahora. Un besote! **Yolabertay: **creo que se lo va a gritar en el próximo capi...la que le espera a Edward...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **Bella ha jugado muy bien sus cartas...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Lizzy90: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! Edward es malvado, pero Emmet ya se pasa...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, me encanta escribir dramas pero me da pena leerlos, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Andycullen07: **creo que Bella tiene sentimientos encontrados, fue muy fuerte lo que la pasó, pero su atracción por Edward es muy grande...Un besote y gracias! **Medialuna: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote enorme! **Nohemi: **a partir de ahora Edward va a enloquecer por ella...Un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Edward la cagó...por no decirla realmente lo que siente...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Bella le pagó con la misma moneda...que sufra un poco...Un beso! **Darky1995: **Edward sufre, pero se lo merece...a ver como reacciona cuando sepa toda la verdad...Un besote! **Velsofía: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, la verdad es que el tema de los abusos y las bromas en el colegio es un tema más duro de lo que parece, le pasa a muchos chicos/as...espero que te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, muy buena, con eso se traumatiza fijo! Estoy en modo on malvada, veremos a ver lo que se me ocurre, jeje. Un beso! **Janalez: **Edward quiere hacer las cosas bien, pero la fastidia una y otra vez sin darse cuenta...Un beso! **VICKY08: **muchas gracias, un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! Se lo merecía, exactamente la misma situación que le provocó con Bella...Un besote! **Yeco: **Bella está jugando con fuego con Edward...Un beso! **Beakis: **sí, está jugando con fuego, veremos a ver lo que pasa cuando ella se entere de sus sentimientos...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **Edward era un capullo, ahora está intentando hacer las cosas bien...pero no le salen. Un besote! **NaChika Cullen: **muchisimas gracias por leer la historia! Edward está empezando a sufrir lo que se merece...Un besote y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **Edward intenta hacer lo correcoto, pero no acierta, jeje. Un besote y que te sea leve la tarea! **Jailannys: **En el próximo capitulo Edward se va a enterar de todo...y va a sufrir...Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Actualizo el lunes, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- ¿Qué pasó? - Bella se quedó callada – Por favor...necesito sabaerlo..._

_- Después de que tu amiguito y tu me gastarais esa bromita tan graciosa y con la que nos reímos tanto mis padres me echaron de casa – la mandíbula se me cayó al suelo – El puto vídeo y las putas foros las vieron prácticamente todo el pueblo...incluídos mis padres. Simplemente no tenían la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con una golfa por hija..._

_- Mierda...no...no era mi intención que pasara todo eso, joder...No sabía lo de tus padres, ellos dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar fuera...- me sentía enfermo por momentos..._


	15. Capitulo 15 La cruda realidad

CAPITULO 15 LA CRUDA REALIDAD

El único motivo que me impulsó a ir a la barbacoa de Rose fue el poder ver a Bella de nuevo. No estaba en mi mejor momento; me había pasado toda la noche bebiendo a morro de la botella...y toda la mañana en el baño vomitando. Apenas había dormido y tenía un par de preciosas ojeras debido a ello. Ver esta tarde a Bella con ese bikini blanco me estaba llevando a la locura, contrastaba con el tono de su piel, la misma que anoche acaricié mientras la tenía entre mis brazos...Bella hablaba y se reía con los chicos, pero era evidente que tampoco se encontraba bien de ánimo. Por ser un puto ansioso ahora nos encontrabamos de nuevo en esta incómoda situación. Debería haberme cortado los huevos antes de hacer lo que hice ayer.

Durante toda la tarde estuve atento a cada movimiento de Bella; no le prestaba atención a la comida, no tenía hambre...y cuando Alice empezó con la coña de la santería cubana de lo único que tenía ganas era de echarme a dormir y desconectar de todos; no podía ver a Bella y no acercarme a ella. Necesitaba...necesitaba su boca en la mía...

Empecé a mostrar un poco más de interés cuando Alice le hizo a Bella eso de la bola. Preguntó por su familia...y, sinceramente, esperaba poder enterarme de algo. Aún seguía sin soltar palabra de lo de sus padres. Alice le dijo que veía a una mujer rubia llorando...Renée, la madre de Bella era rubia...pero que se alegrara, que iba a ser madre de una niña. Su primer bebé sería una niña...por un momento me creí esa chorrada y me imaginé a ese bebé, seguramente tan preciosa como ella y con esos ojos marrones. Y me sorprendí a mi mismo envidiando al hijo de puta que resultara ser el padre de ese bebé. Nunca antes había pensado en tener hijos y mucho menos en casarme, pero pagaría por todo el oro del mundo por poder pertenecer de alguna de esas manera a Bella...Dios, de imaginarme a un indeseable como James siendo el padre de esa niña...se me revolvía el estómago. Miré de reojo a Bella y me tensé, algo iba mal...estaba pálida.

- No puede ser – susurró – No, no, no...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema tienes? - preguntó Alec.

- Mi primer bebé no puede ser una niña. ¡Joder! No puede ser – gritó – No puede ser porque mi primer bebé fue un niño.

Entonces rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada, fui espectador directo de cómo Bella se derrumbaba delante de todos nosotros. Unas gruesas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas partiéndome el corazón. Iba a moverme hacia ella cuando su llanto de repente paró; creo que en esos momentos fue consciente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca...así que sin más salió corriendo de allí hasta la parte trasera de la casa. Cielos...¿Bella con un bebé? ¿Cuándo? ¿De quién? Y lo más importante...¿dónde estaba ahora ese niño?

- ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar aquí? - preguntó Emmet.

- No tengo ni puñetera idea – respondió Rose – Joder...si Bella...si ella hubiera estado...me lo habría contado, ¿no?

- Dejadla tranquila – dijo Jasper con tranquilidad – Necesita desahogarse...

- ¿Tú sabes algo? - le señalé con el dedo - ¿Sabes algo? - volví a repetir.

- Cálmate, Edward – espetó.

- Lo siento...lo siento tanto...no era mi intención provocar esto, en serio – dijo Alice muy afectada.

- Tu no has provocado nada...esto era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar...

- Jasper – le llamé – dime lo que sepas, por favor...

- Oh Dios, oh Dios – murmuró Alec. Todos le miramos, por el gesto de su cara parecía que había descubierto vida extraterrestre – Es eso...creo saber de qué va la historia – me miró – creo...creo que deberías de hablar con ella...

- ¿Yo? Oh, vamos...me odia...¿Crees que dejará que me acerque a ella? Con toda seguridad querrá pegarme...y te aseguro que me dejaría atizar porque me lo merezco...

- No – me cortó Jasper – Alec tiene razón...Ya va siendo hora de que hables con ella...

¿De qué demonios me estaban hablando? Sinceramente todo lo que quería hacer era acercarme a ella y dejar que llorara en mi hombro, quería consolarla de lo que fuera que la hubiera pasado...pero no me atrevía. Sabía que me rechazaría...y ese rechazo dolería como si me clavaran agujas en el alma. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso teniendo tan reciente nuestro encuentro, quizás sería demasiado para mi...Miré a los chicos y me encontré con cinco caras interrogantes. Jasper asintió con la cabeza para darme ánimos, así que me encaminé por donde Bella se había marchado. Sentía un horrible estado de nervios por al revelación de Bella...por alguna razón sabía que la explicación de los males de Bella era horrible.

Bordeé esa parte de la casa que no conocía hasta encontrar un pequeño jardín con un camino que daba directamente a la playa privada de la casa de Rose. Atravesé la verja cuando vi a Bella cerca de la orilla. La luz del crepúsculo iluminaba a trasluz su pelo y sus contornos, estaba sentada, con sus rodillas encogidas en el pecho...abrazándose a sí misma. El viento despeinaba sus cabellos y escondía sus sollozos, pero podía notarlos. Cuando me senté a su lado y me miró dio un respingo y sollozó aún más fuerte. Sinceramente no me esperaba ver a la nueva Bella tan hundida y débil; ahora mismo no había rastro ninguno de esa chica fuerte y con carácter en la que se había convertido Bella.

- No te voy a preguntar si estás bien...porque es obvio que no lo estás – suspiré – Sólo quiero...que sepas que me puedes contar lo que quieras.

- ¿Jasper te ha dicho algo? - susurró.

- No...sólo me ha dicho que ya es hora de que tu y yo hablemos – levantó su cara y con la leve luz del anochecer pude notar sus ojos hinchados. Me miró fijamente.

- Supongo que es verdad...es hora de que te lo diga. Total...ya he soltado la bomba, ¿no? Estoy segura de que no te va a hacer ninguna gracia escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es cierto lo del...bebé? ¿Es cierto que estuviste embarazada? - asintió - ¿Cuándo?

- Hace cinco años, Edward.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

Entonces el entendimiento me golpeó como si fuera una bofetada. Dios santo...hace cinco años ella y yo...No, no, no, no...Yo había sido el responsable de aquello, eso que Bella le contó a Jasper...aquello horrible e imperdonable...Yo la había dejado embarazada. Sin saberlo había sido padre de un bebé...pero, ¿donde estaba ahora ese niño?

- Yo...yo...- balbuceé.

- Si lo que me estás preguntando es que si tu eras el padre...

- No – la corté - ¿Qué demonios pasó, Bella? ¿Qué pasó con...mi hijo? - en su cara se reflejaron el dolor y la confusión. Suspiró antes de hablar.

- Aborté – dijo con la voz rota por la emoción.

- ¿Abortaste?...¡Abortaste! - dije furioso - ¿Cómo que abortaste? Sin...sin contar con nadie...sin decirme nada...

Fue un aborto natural – dijo con voz gélida – Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido matar a mi hijo. Y créme que te digo que no eran las mejores circunstancias...estaba jodidamente sola – en esos momentos me sentí miserable...otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Bella se quedó callada – Por favor...necesito sabaerlo...

- Después de que tu amiguito y tu me gastarais esa bromita tan graciosa y con la que nos reímos tanto mis padres me echaron de casa – la mandíbula se me cayó al suelo – El puto vídeo y las putas foros las vieron prácticamente todo el pueblo...incluídos mis padres. Simplemente no tenían la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con una golfa por hija...

- Mierda...no...no era mi intención que pasara todo eso, joder...No sabía lo de tus padres, ellos dijeron que te habías ido a estudiar fuera...- me sentía enfermo por momentos.

- Lo pasé mal, Edward...Incluso dormí en la calle...Decidí que así no podía seguir, así que me fui a Arizona a trabajar. Semanas más tarde me enteré de que estaba embarazada...y decidí tenerlo...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? - me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de lo que me hiciste pasar? ¿Después de la humillación por la que sufrí? ¿Llamar al cabrón más grande de todo Washington para decirle que iba a ser padre con la gorda Swan? Te habrías reído de mi en mi cara y tu y tu amigo le habríais echado más leña al fuego...No, gracias – espetó mientras miraba fijamente al horizonte cada vez más oscuro – Decidí que yo sola podría con todo...no te necesitaba a ti ni a mis padres para salir adelante...así que trabajé duro para poder mantener a mi bebé. Trabajé demasiado, así que una noche llegué muy cansada a casa y empecé a sentirme mal...casi me muero – susurró. Miré su silueta de perfil y por los espasmos de su cuerpo supe que estaba llorando. Intenté acariciarla el hombro pero me esquivó como si tuviera la peste – Me hicieron varias transfusiones, pero el bebé no lo consiguió...

- Mi hijo...un niño...mío – susurré – Joder, Bella...tendría que haberlo sabido...tenía derecho...

- ¿Que tenías derecho? ¡Y una mierda! No tenías derecho con lo que me hiciste pasar...

- Pero yo era el padre – dije desesperado - ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora al saber que podría tener un hijo de cinco años?

- ¿Y tú como crees que me sentí cuando me dijeron que tenían que sacarme a mi bebe porque se había muerto? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando volví a la habitación que tenía alquilada y vi la cama llena de sangre? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al recibir la noticia de que ni siquiera podría tener un lugar en el que llorar a mi hijo? - lloró amargamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos – Tu te has enterado ahora, Edward...después de mucho tiempo. Era yo la que notaba cómo mi estómago crecía, era yo la que lo sentía dentro...Fue doloroso para mi, en lo único que pensaba era en mi niño, era mi mundo...mi todo...sin él ya nada tenía sentido, no quería vivir – apartó sus manos de la cara y me miró aún llorando – Te culpé, ¿sabes? Si tu me hubieras querido y no hubieras jugado conmigo esa noche no habría acabado así. Si tu hubieras estado a mi lado habría llegado antes al hospital y mi bebe se habría salvado...Pero no, estaba sola y todo por tu culpa...Espero que después de todo esto te sientas tan mal como yo lo he hecho durante tantos años...

Bella ahogó sus últimas palabras en un sollozo amargo. Por mi culpa...todo por mi culpa...Cuando me quise dar cuenta yo también estaba llorando. Ahora comprendía el dolor del que hablaba Bella; era un dolor insoportable que se instalaba en el pecho a la altura del corazón y que apenas me dejaba respirar. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza en esos momentos? Mientras mi hijo...mi hijo...no superaba el mal trance yo seguramente estaba de fiesta, poniéndome hasta el culo y enrollándome con alguna chica de turno. Lloré sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza mientras mi llanto y el de Bella se juntaron en la noche frente a la orilla de la playa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos Edward y yo sentados sobre la arena y llorando, aunque ya era noche cerrada cuando los chicos vinieron a buscarnos; no dijeron nada por encontrarnos en ese estado. Suponía que si ellos no se habían dado cuenta por ellos mismos de la historía, Jasper se lo habría explicado por encima...pero sin extenderse en los detalles más escabrosos...tampoco hacía falta remover la mierda extendida por esos dos indeseables...

Era extraño; remover todo el tema me dolía, pero tener el conocimiento de que Edward estaba enterado de todo me hacía sentir una extraña calma...y una oscura satisfacción al saber que todo esto le estaba provocando dolor. Quería que supiera en sus propias carnes el peso que había tenido que cargar yo sola durante todo este tiempo. Lo que si me sorprendió fue una cosa...cómo se lo había tomado Edward. No dudó de mi palabra, no preguntó nada...simplemente asumió con una seguridad aplastante de que él era el padre...y realmente parecía abatido, parecía sincero el sentimiento de pérdida.

- Lo siento, Bella – dijo Alice mientras las chicas me acompañaban a la cocina para prepararme una infusión – Jamás pensé que mis palabras podrían provocar todo esto...

- No te preocupes. Lo tenía guardado desde hacía mucho aquí – me señalé el corazón – era cuestión de tiempo que explotara...

- ¿Cuestión de tiempo? - espetó Rose – Podrías habermelo contado, joder. Se supone que soy tu amiga...¡y tu vas y me ocultas algo como esto! No me lo puedo creer, creí que confiabas en mi...

- Y lo hago, Rose...pero cuando te conocí aún estaba muy reciente todo...y luego simplemente no tuve fuerzas para remover el pasado – me acerqué a ella y la abracé – Lo siento mucho...

- Idiota – me abrazó con fuerza – Yo si que lo siento...- me separó de ella y me miró a los ojos – Así que tu y Edward...

- Sólo fue una vez...– y otra en tu despacho, recuérdalo...dijo mi mente.

- ¿No salieron bien las cosas entre vosotros? - preguntó Alice mientras me pasaba el vaso caliente.

- No...salieron rematadamente mal – sonreí sin ganas.

- Así que...te marchaste de casa cuando aún no sabía lo del embarazo – asentí – Y Edward nunca lo supo...hasta ahora – volví a asentir – Pues parece que está jodido...

Miré en la dirección que me señaló Rose. Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas del jardín con los chicos a su lado. Emmet estaba al aldo de Edward palmeando su espalda mientras este se secaba la cara. Jasper los miraba fijamente mientras Alec le decía algo de cerca.

- Yo también estoy jodida – murmuré – Llevo mucho tiempo jodida...

- Joder...- exclamó Rose – viene Edward...

Las chicas se marcharon antes de que pudiera decirles nada. Ni siquiera me molesté en girarme cuando sentí su presencia a mis espaldas. Le oí trastear con los vasos, abrió la nevera y oí cómo se servía algo.

- Bella – murmuró – Bella...Mírame, por favor...

A regañadientes y sin saber por qué me di la vuelta. Edward estaba frente a mi algo pálido y con los ojos totalmente rojos por el llanto. Jamás me imaginé que podría llegar a ver al gran Edward Cullen hundido en su miseria de esta manera. Miró el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y luego se centró en mi.

- Sólo puedo decirte una cosa...lo siento – sollozó – Lo siento de veras...haría cualquier cosa por cambiar lo que pasó...te lo juro...

Salió de la cocina dejándome sola de nuevo. Otra punzada de pena traspasó mi corazón al comprender que Edward me estaba diciendo la verdad...

* * *

><p><em>Edward se enteró de la verdad...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que reaccionará Edward a partir de ahora? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Lesliok: **por fin se enteró! Un beso! **A Smile Can Change The World: **muchisimas gracias! Eddie está hundido...Un beso! **Maiisa: **muchas gracias! Sufrirá, sufrirá...Un beso! **Belus: **muchas gracias! Emmet sufrirá, aunque aún queda un poco...Un beso! **Yeco: **pronto sabremos lo que siente Emmet al respecto...Un besote! **Paauuu Cullen Swan: **muchas gracias! Actualizo lunes, miercoles seguro y los viernes que me sea posible. Un beso! **Dioda: **jeje, Emmet se acongojó con lo de la boda...Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Medialuna: **se lo merece, aunque a mi me está dando un poco de pena...Un beso! **Lolaki: **jeje, me pasa lo mismo con Emmet...Un beso! **Heart on winter: **jeje, tenía que dejar un poco de espectación...Un beso! **Kelxi Ylonen: **muchas gracias, vienen capis muy intensos...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Eddie sufre...y aún quedan sorpresas...Un beso! **NaChiKa Cullen: **jeje, reconozco que soy mala con los adelantos. El miércoles te dedicaré el capi por tu cumple ;) Un beso y gracias! **Nohemi: **Edward cree que la mujer rubia es Renée...¿acertará? Un besote! **Sally Darcy: **la pobre se puso nerviosa y lo soltó todo :s Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **el pobre se quedó en shock...a ver que pasa! Un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias! Jeje, lo reconozco, soy un poco mala, jeje. Un besote! **Lokaxtv: **el pobre Edward está deprimido...Un beso! **FlorVillu: **mmm, aún no se sabe, jeje. Un beso! **Keimasen86: **la olla explotó, menudo bombazo...Un besote! **Gemivi: **muchisimas gracias! Fue horrible lo que hicieron con Bella, ahora les toca sufrir a ellos...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **ahora es cuando empieza el sufrimiento de Edward...Un besote! **Andycullen07: **mmm, el tema de la niña...arggg, es que no puedo decir nada! Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **creo que ahora es cuando Edward empieza a darse cuenta de que la quiere...Un besote y gracias! **Camila: **bombazo! Un beso! **Yolabertay: **dentro de poco tendremos noticias de los padres...Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **Edward creé que la rubia es Renée...pronto tendremos noticias de ellos. Un beso y gracias! **Lauriss18: **Edward va a caer por una espiral de remordimiento y sufrimiento...Un beso y gracias! **SalyLuna: **muchas gracias! Emmet también tendrá su merecido...Un beso! **Lizzy90: **jeje, Eddie tendrá que luchar por ese perdón...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **se avecinan capis intensos...Un beso! **Andrea: **Alice es única...Un beso y mucas gracias! **AinavMoon: **el capi se puede resumir en oops y :O jeje, un beso! **Gaby: **espero que te haya gustado ;) Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, te comprendo...eso me ha pasado muchas veces, jeje. Un beso! **Anita cullen: **jeje, yo también le tengo ganas al oso...Un beso! **Darky1995: **al fin, ya era hora de saber la verdad! Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Isela Cullen: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Beakis: **estoy dejando a Emmet para que se confíe...pero también tendrá lo suyo...Un beso! **Alexz Darcy Black: **totalmente en shock...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **Edward está pillado...y deprimido. En el fondo me da pena...Un besote y gracias! **Alejandra: **Edward está hundido por lo que pasó...a ver como reacciona...Un beso! **Bella 06: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Sandra32321: **muchas gracias! Creo que dentro de poco empezaremos a perdonarle...Un beso! **Velsofía: **como tu dices, vienen momentos duros e intensos...Un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **muchas gracias! La pobre tuvo un pasado oscuro, pero el futuro la recompensará...Un beso! **Betssdi: **muchas gracias! Edward fue malo..ahora simplemente se está enamorando...un beso! **Tami-92: **jeje, no hay mejor definición para esos dos...Un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **Edward está hundido...el pobre me da un poco de pena :s Un besote! **Mirdg: **jeje, muy intensos...y los que vienen no se quedan atrás...Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Os voy a pedir un favor, es para votar el blog "Smile of freedom" de una lectora de , os dejo el link por si os quereis pasar a dejar vuestro voto posh-hobo . tumblr . com/ Muchas gracias, chicos! Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote! PD: no me pegueis por el próximo capi :s_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¡Joder! ¡Jacob! ¿Dónde coño está Jacob? - preguntó a todos los camareros._

_- Me ha parecido verle subir las escaleras...estará revisando el piso de arriba – dijo Connie - ¿Pasa algo?_

_- ¡Bella! ¡Es Bella! - gritó._

_- ¿Qué pasa? - dije tenso mientras soltaba el vaso que tenía en la mano._

_- ¡La han atacado! ¡Está sangrando!..._


	16. Capitulo 16 Noche violenta

CAPITULO 16 NOCHE VIOLENTA

Los días siguientes a ese suceso fueron muy extraños. Era sutil pero algo había cambiado entre Edward y yo, aunque apenas volvimos a cruzar palabra. Ahora sentía que el dolor no era sólo mío, ya no era unilateral; Edward no estaba como antes, parecía cansado, arrepentido y superado por los acontecimientos. Ya no caminaba yo sola con el dolor, ahora éramos los dos. No volvió a suplicarme el perdón, porque sabía que era inútil a estas alturas...a partir de ese momento lo comprendió todo.Y la actitud Emmet también cambió. Le veía que tenía ganas de hablarme, en varias veces le pillé haciendo el amago de decirme algo, pero simplemente le ignoraba, no me apetecía ni verle ni oirle, al menos por el momento. Yo no estaba en mi mejor época...Así que decidí volcarme de nuevo en el trabajo.

La fiesta de Alice y la publicidad extra hicieron que la afluencia de público fuera aún mayor, así que las noches era agotadoras y larguísimas. Justamente esa noche, después de hacer mi número, me encerré en el despacho de Sam a hacer números. El local había alcanzado su propio record en cuando a ganancias se refería. En la caja fuerte del despacho había una gran cantidad de dinero en metálico que debería de haber ingresado hacía días, pero con todo el jaleo se me había hecho imposible. Ahora mismo, sin ir más lejos, parecía la mesa de un mafioso, llena de billetes de los grandes.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron de mi tarea y me preparé para lo peor. Este despacho y este escritorio en concreto habían visto demasiadas cosas en muy pocos días gracias a mi poca delicadeza en cuanto a chicos. Primero usé a James para olvidar a Edward...y luego usé a Edward para que me olvidara...La puerta finalmente se abrió, entonces comprendí que no era peor...era lo siguiente.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Tanya? - dije con sorna.

La rubia llevaba una camiseta que pedía guerra a gritos enseñando sus prótesis de silicona como si fuera un escaparate andante. Ella se quedó en silencio mirando la mesa llena de billetes. Tuve que toser para atraer su atención.

- Eh...sí – me miró y me sonrió de manera falsa – Los chicos de seguridad se están preguntando si bajarás con la gente...

- Diles que hoy no puedo hacerlo...tengo trabajo atrasado – dije secamente.

- Vale...eh...guau – dijo señalando la mesa - ¡Qué de dinero! ¿No? ¿Vas a ingresarlo o lo vas a dejar aquí? - levanté una ceja ante la repentina curiosidad de Tanya.

- Voy a ingresarlo, aquí hay demasiada hiena suelta. Esto – señalé la mesa – no duerme esta noche aquí – la miré dejando claro que no me fiaba ni un pelo de ella.

- Oh, claro – dijo con inocencia – Me voy a trabajar – y me sonrió.

Rubia idiota y oxigeneda...Estaba cansada de todo, así que empecé a recoger mis cosas para largarme a casa; no estaba de humor para seguir manejando los problemas del Forbidden, así que recogí el dinero, lo guardé en un lugar seguro y avisé a Jacob de que esta noche él sería el encargado de cerrar...sólo esperaba que al día siguiente no me encontrase el local en llamas por dejarlo en manos de los chicos.

Eran las tres de la mañana, más o menos, y esta vez había dejado el coche un poco más lejos de lo habitual. Era temporada alta, así que la zona estaba por completo atestada de coches y de gente, menos en el callejón apartado donde tenía que haber dejado el coche. Todo estaba muy solitario por esta parte...Me apresuré hacia mi coche...aunque no estaba sola. De pronto sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, me sentía observada. Ignoré a quien quiera que fuese deliberadamente, hasta que escuché un sonido metálico detrás de mi. Me giré muy despacio y vi a un hombre con una careta blanca, como si fuera el fantasma de la ópera. En otro momento me habría resultado hasta gracioso pero lo cierto era que el corazón se me contrajo de miedo cuando vi a ese hombre alto y fuerte.

- Hola, preciosa – susurró a través de la máscara mientras avanzaba hacia mi.

Oh Dios...esto no era bueno...A medida que avanzaba ese hombre más nerviosa me ponía y más rápido bombeaba mi corazón...lo peor de todo es que no podía mover ni un sólo músculo, me había quedado paralizada por completo. Y fue a peor cuando comprobé que el ruido metálico que había oído anteriormente había sido provocado por una navaja. El hombre se acercó aún más a mi con el arma en alto.

- Tienes algo que me interesa – me miró de arriba abajo – Aunque pensándolo bien igual hago un dos por uno y me llevo algo de carne a la boca.

Me sentí desfallecer cuando oí sus palabras. Miami no era ni de lejos la ciudad más segura del mundo, pero en los más de cuatro años que llevaba viviendo aquí jamás me había pasado algo parecido. Miré a ambos lados de la calle sopesando mis posibilidades. No pasaba ningún coche ni ninguna persona...no había nada a lo que aferrarme. Agarré fuertemente las llaves de mi coche que llevaba en la mano y me lancé rápidamente a la puerta intentando abrirla...en vano, he de decir, porque el sujeto me atrapó por detrás y me agarró las manos tan fuerte que hizo que las llaves se me calleran al suelo por el dolor. El tipo pegó completamente su cuerpo al mío y me susurró al oído.

- Se buena y dame el bolso con todo ese dinero antes de que raje tu precioso cuerpo. Sería una pena que le quedasen cicatrices a una chica como tu, ¿no? - y acto seguido metió su nariz en mi cuello. Me estremecí cuando noté su asqueroso aliento sobre mi piel.

Tiré el bolso al suelo ya que aún me tenía fuertemente agarradas ambas manos. Como si fuera un resorte él se agachó a coger el bolso de manera precipitada. Idiota. En ese momento aproveché para darle una patada en esa parte que los diferencian de las mujeres...en los huevos. El hombre gritó de dolor, cosa que agradecí; si se oía alboroto había muchas más posibilidades de que alguien viniera en mi ayuda, ¿no?

Pues no. El tipo enorme tardó segundo y medio en recuperarse. Rápidamente se avalanzó sobre mi con la navaja en lo alto de su cuerpo, listo para atacar y con la mirada furiosa a través de la máscara. Me derribó haciendo que todo el peso de su gran cuerpo me aplastara, dejándome momentaneamente sin aire. En ese momento aprovechó para coger el bolso y para asestarme un cuchillazo que afortunadamente esquivé por los pelos. Aproveché su confusión para girarnos, aunque él volvió a ser más rápido que yo e hizo que rodáramos. Ahogué un grito de dolor cuando me hice daño en la costilla.

En uno de los forcejeos vi a lo lejos a otro hombre, alto y fuerte también, que gritaba en nuestra dirección mientras movía los brazos. ¿Acaso venían refuerzos para este capullo? Mi atacante también miró en dirección a aquel hombre. Tanteé con la mano por el suelo en busca de algo para golpearle cuando toqué uno de mis tacones que había perdido durante el forcejeo. Lo agarré y le di de lleno en la cabeza, con todas mis fuerzas...tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento en el acto. Suspiré mientras apoyé la cabeza en el suelo sin importarme nada más que el dolor que sentía en el costado.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! - joder, me había olvidado del otro hombre...agarré el zapato con fuerza y abrí los ojos...me sorprendí cuando vi que era Emmet – Tranquila, tranquila...soy yo – dijo con las manos en alto - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - dijo mirando las escena con horror mientras me levantaba del suelo con cierta dificultad.

- Este hijo de puta – dije sin aliento. La costilla me dolía horrores – Ha intentado robarme – Emmet se agachó y comprobó su pulso.

- Le has dejado KO – me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...supongo...

- Tienes sangre en las manos – murmuró.

- No me jodas, Emmet...no me lo digas que me mareo...- dije sudando frío – Debe de ser de este cabrón...

- Bella – susurró – Este tío no está sangrando...

- ¿Qué? - dije intentando enfocar mi mirada ya que empezaba a verlo todo borroso.

- La sangre...joder, ¡Bella! - gritó - ¡La sangre es tuya! - dijo señalando mi costado. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mi vestido estaba rasgado...y manchado de sangre...

- Dios...- susurré antes de sentir que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies.

·

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

·

La noche como camarero se me estaba haciendo especialmente larga; en estos momentos sólo tenía ganas de meterme en la cama y de acurrucarme como un niño pequeño. Me sentía abrumado y jodidamente mal. Enterarme de lo que realmente había pasado Bella me provocaba un dolor horroroso en el pecho; yo había dejado embarazada a Bella y me tenía que enterar cinco años después y encima para saber que todo había salido de la peor manera posible.

Era horrible, todo era horrible...Bella tenía razón. Si yo no hubiera sido tan hijo de puta y hubiera estado con ella nada de eso habría pasado. Lamentablemente ya nada se podía hacer para enmendar ese fatal error. Nada puedes hacer para cambiar los hechos pasados...pero se me quedaba en el cuerpo un malestar que no había sentido en mi puta vida. Me merecía absolutamente todo el odio que Bella sentía hacia mi, ahora...justo ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Y a ese sentimiento de falta y a mi dolor se sumaba otro asunto...después de esto, después de que Bella me contara toda la verdad veía muy dificil cualquier acercamiento con ella. Quería hacer que no se sintiera mal, quería borrar ese gesto triste de su cara...pero era totalmente imposible porque el causante de sus males era yo mismo. Con Bella estaba atado de pies y manos y amordazado, era imposible hacer nada...

Así que me tenía que conformar con verla a lo lejos. Observé embobado el movimiento de su cuerpo al bailar, esa sensual danza a la que nos tenía acostumbrados, esas curvas perfectas...aunque después de su actuación no volvió como lo hacía normalmente. Ella se paseaba entre la gente, charlaba con ellos...pero hoy no, seguramente estaría en el piso de arriba. Me sentí tentado a ir a su despacho, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo acabaron las cosas la última vez que estuve allí...a Bella no le iba a hacer mucha gracia mi presencia. De todas formas no me atrevía a verla a solas. No podría aguantar de nuevo sus ojos tristes y acusadores sobre mi...así que me centré en mi trabajo, poniendo copas. Pude ver a Bella marcharse del local cuando aún no eran las tres de la mañana. Empecé a preocuparme como un idiota...¿estaría bien? ¿Por qué se marchaba tan pronto? ¿Se encontraría bien? Aún estaba comiendome la cabeza un rato después cuando noté movimiento extraño por el local. Quil, que este noche era uno de los encargados de la puerta, entró pálido buscando a gritos a Jacob.

- ¡Joder! ¡Jacob! ¿Dónde coño está Jacob? - preguntó a todos los camareros.

- Me ha parecido verle subir las escaleras...estará revisando el piso de arriba – dijo Connie - ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Bella! ¡Es Bella! - gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije tenso mientras soltaba el vaso que tenía en la mano.

- ¡La han atacado! ¡Está sangrando! - al oir esas palabras empecé a verlo todo rojo mientras salía de forma apresurada de la barra.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? - dije tomando a Quil por los hombros para que reaccionara.

- En el callejón...Emmet está con ella...pero necesitamos ayuda...

Salimos rápidamente a la calle ante la preocupada mirada de nuestros compañeros y algunos de los clientes. Quil me guió hasta un callejón de mala muerte en el que podía ver aparcado el coche negro de Bella. El espectáculo era horrible; había un hombre tirado en el suelo seguramente inconsciente debido a un gran golpe que tenía en la cabeza, aunque no le podía ver bien la cara por una careta que se la tapaba parcialmente. A un par de metros estaba Bella tirada en el suelo, sin zapatos, con el pelo revuelto y lívida. Estaba tan blanca como cuando estábamos en Forks y tenía los ojos cerrados. Emmet estaba agachado junto a ella con cara de preocupación.

- Edward – me dijo mientras taponaba una herida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté mientras me agachaba y colocaba su cabeza en mis piernas. La toqué el cuello para comprobar su pulso...estaba tan acelerada que temía que entrara en shock.

- Antes de caerse al suelo me ha dicho que ha intentado robarla – señaló al tipo que estaba a escasos metros de nosotros – Estaba fumando en la calle cuando he oído jaleo y he venido para acá...y me he encontrado con esta horrible escena.

- ¿Has llamado a la ambulancia? - le pregunté mientras le acariciaba la cara a Bella con dulzura - ¿Qué tiene, Emmet? - dije desesperado.

- Tiene un corte, pero no se si es profundo o no – dijo mi amigo mientras seguía taponando la herida sin dejarme ver el alcance.

- Mierda, ¿dónde está la puta ambulancia? - grité a ambos lados.

- Va a tardar, joder...- dijo Quil mientras colgaba el teléfono – Ha habido un accidente múltiple en Palm Street y está todo colapsado.

- ¡Joder! ¡Nos la llevamos nosotros! ¡Vámonos de aquí! - levanté a Bella del suelo y la cogí entre mis brazos.

- Vamos en el Jeep...cógela con cuidado, Edward...no sabemos si es grave – dijo Emmet mientras iba a por el coche.

- ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? - preguntó Jake que venía corriendo – Oh, Dios...- murmuró al ver a Bella entre mis brazos - ¿Qué demonios...?

- Que te lo explique Quil. Y ese desecho humano que no se mueva de ahí – señalé al atracador – Ahora nos vamos al hospital. ¡Ya! - grité. De refilón pude ver a Jake totalmente pálido.

Una vez dentro del Jeep acomodé a Bella lo mejor que pude en el asiento trasero. Coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible y seguí presionando la herida que seguía sangrando. No quería ni verlo...no quería separar mis manos de su cuerpo y comprobar que lo que le había hecho ese cabrón era grave...No podría soportar que a Bella le pasara algo malo...De nuevo sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, esta vez de miedo...¿Qué haría yo si a Bella la pasase algo?

* * *

><p><em>Uyyyy, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Edward? ¿Y quién habrá sido el culpable del intento de robo de Bella? Por cierto, este capi se le dedico a Nachika Cullen por su cumpleaños, felicidades!<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Amu824: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Kelxi Ylonen: **muchas gracias! A partir de ahora Edward va a tener un caos de sentimientos, un beso! **Lokaxtv: **a partir de ahora vamos a ver a un Edward más sentimental...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHAle: **si, son capis muy tristes...pero todo ocurre por algún motivo. Un besote! **Dioda: **jeje, t si que sabes...igual te pido consejo para eso de las torturas, jeje. Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **pues en los próximos capis Edward nos va a emocionar mucho...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **a partir de ahora madurará más de uno...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Pulytas: **se lo merece! Un beso y gracias! **Lolaki: **la pobre Bella no gana para disgustos...Un besote! **Giselle cullen: **aún quedan unos capis dificiles...Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, me vas a matar al decirte que aún queda un poco para saber todo eso...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias! Edward nos va a emocionar mucho...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **totalmente de acuerdo con lo de la penitencia...Un beso! **Tulgarita: **esto está muy interesante, jeje. Un beso! **AglageeCullen810: **muchas gracias! Edward se tiene que hacer cargo de sus acciones...Un beso! **Tami-92: **muchas gracias! Edward nos va a emocionar mucho...Un besote! **Milla Whitlock: **sufrirá, sufrirá, jeje. Un besote y gracias! **Nohemi: **tu lo has dicho, falta Emmet (me voy a poner en modo malévola, jeje) Un beso! **Gaby: **jejeje, lo reconozco, soy muy retorcida! Un besote! **Velsofía: **totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices! Y sí, a Edward se le ha presentado una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Bella...Un besote! **Medialuna: **sí, los próximos son muy intensos...un besote! **Paauuu Cullen Swan: **no tengo twitter (lo probé pero nos llevamos mal, jeje) Así que nos veremos en Face! Un beso! **Andycullen07: **sí, está mucho más deprimido de lo que Bella piensa...Un besote! **Beakis: **esperemos que sepa aprovechar la oportunidad...Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **jejeje, tienes razón, Eddie se merece el sufrimiento que tiene...Un beso! **Flowers19: **jeje, tengo la tripolaridad al máximo...me río por no llorar porque llevo una semana...Un besote enorme! **Pam Malfoy Black: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un beso enorme! **Keimasen86: **se destapó todo...pero Rose aún no sabe toda la verdad, mmmm. Un besote enorme! **Jailannys: **los personajes que sufren tanto deben de tener una recompensa...Un besote! **Mirdg: **jejeje, por mucho que amemos a Edward...aquí se merece sufrir! Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Yeco: **la verdad es que Edward y Emmet se están ganando nuestro odio con este fic, jeje. Un beso! **A Smile Can Change The World: **muchisimas gracias, no sabes lo que me anima tu comentario! Un beso enorme! **CaroBereCullen: **al fin Bella explotó con todo lo que tenía en el corazón! Un beso! **Savale17: **jejeje, me alegro que haya despertado sentimientos este capi, un besote! **Isela Cullen: **muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme! **Danika20: **muchas gracias! Actualizo lunes y miércoles fijo y los viernes que me sea posible ;) Un beso! **CindyLis: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! la erdad es que las personalidades de los personajes son totalmente diferentes...Un besote! **Carme Cullen-.i love fic: **Edward va a pasarlo muy mal en el próximo capi...Un besote enorme! **Dis potter: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, un besote! **Indacea: **muchisimas gracias! Edward está pagando lo malo que hizo...mucho drama! Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Bella va a estar muy confundida...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchas gracias, un besote! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, chicos. Estoy encantada de la aceptación que está teniendo este fic. Actualizo el viernes, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Tú, la impopular, la chica que era el blanco perfecto para las bromas, ahora es la chica guapa y conocida que todos desean...La vida nos cambia, Bella._

_- Creo que estás divagando, Emmet – sorprendentemente él se rió._

_- Puede ser. La conclusión que saco es que Edward, a petición mía, te jodió la vida sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que podría tener. Ahora ese chico está loco por ti – abrí mucho la boca – El otro día, cuando estuvisteis juntos...- por su mirada supe que estaba hablando de nuestro encuentro en el despacho – él no quería solo sexo de ti, Bella. Te quería a ti. Edward sería el chico más feliz del mundo simplemente con que le sonrieras..._


	17. Capitulo 17 Hablando con el enemigo

CAPITULO 17 HABLANDO CON EL ENEMIGO

El viaje se me hizo eterno, el peor trayecto en coche de mi vida. Bella no reaccionaba ni a mis palabras ni a mis caricias y la herida la seguía sangrando. Sentir la sangre de Bella entre mis dedos era una de las peores sensaciones que había sentido a lo largo de mi mísera vida.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta de urgencias, los parámedicos que nos vieron trajeron rápidamente una camilla y me arrebataron a Bella de los brazos. Hice amago de ir tras ellos, pero una amable enfermera me lo impidió.

- No puedes pasar, hijo – me dijo la mujer – Tienes que dar los datos de tu amiga en admisión – me miró de arriba abajo - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? - negué con la cabeza porque era incapaz de hablar – Bien, en cuanto el médico sepa algo os avisaremos.

Me derrumbé impotente sobre una de esas sillas tan incómodas de la sala de espera de urgencias. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que con Bella siempre llegaba tarde? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que siempre iba un paso más atrás? Emmet se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una mano por el hombro.

- He llamado a Rose...y Jasper viene en camino – me miró muy serio...hacía tiempo que no le veía así – Se va a poner bien, Edward...es una chica fuerte...

- Joder – susurré. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos – Espero que al menos le hayas dado su merecido al hijo de puta ese...

- Yo no he hecho nada absolutamente, cuando he llegado allí me he encontrado con la escena como lo has hecho tu...Bella se las ha apañado solita – le miré con los ojos desorbitados – Tu chica le ha sacudido un taconazo entre ceja y ceja...

- Emmet...¿por qué has dicho mi chica? - pregunté con pena – Ella no es mi chica...y lamentablemente nunca lo será.

- Para mi es tu chica – murmuró – Fuimos unos cabrones con ella, eso seguro que no nos lo perdona ni a ti ni a mi...pero se te olvida un detalle. Ella llevó a tu hijo dentro...podría haber abortado de manera voluntaria en sus circunstancias, pero no lo hizo. Ella quería a ese niño...y creo que en esos momentos también te quería a ti – asentí asimilando las palabras de Emmet – Se que a ti te gusta...te gusta mucho...

- Más de lo que quisiera...no solo me gusta...desde que me acosté con ella hace unos días no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Estoy jodido, eso es jodido...

- Creo que todo se va a solucionar, Edward...y ella se va a poner bien, ya lo verás...

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio en los que no supimos nada ni tuvimos noticias nuevas...hasta que entraron los chicos. Jasper venía con Alice del brazo y Alec con Rose. Esta última cuando vio a Emmet corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Sinceramente me sorprendió que Bella le omitiera a su amiga la parte en la que nos comportábamos como unos cabrones cuando contó su historia. Mucho me temía que era para que Rose no se entarara de nada; si Rose se entaraba algún día de lo capullo que pudo llegar a ser Emmet se le rompería el corazón...demasiados corazones rotos por el momento...

Los chicos se enzarzaron en una conversación llena de exclamaciones y preguntas sin respuesta. Los oía hablar, pero no les prestaba atención, no me interesaba. Sólo era consciente del paso del tiempo sin noticias.

- Edward – ma llamó Alec – Ve al baño.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás lleno de sangre – me señaló las manos. En efecto, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, de la sangre de Bella – Venga, ve. No pasa nada – me sonrió amistosamente, pero yo no quería moverme de allí por si salía en médico con noticias - Te acompaño – dijo finalmente.

Alec me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta el baño de la sala de espera. En otros momentos le habría dado un manotazo, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para empezar una pelea de niños. Me sentía como las dos amigas que van juntas al baño en una discoteca...Me miré las manos antes de empezar a lavármelas, viendo como la sangre de Bella caía por el desagüe...

- Edward...quiero aclararte algo – miré a Alec de soslayo – Quiero que sepas que entre Bella y yo no hay nada...y nunca lo habrá...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me dices eso ahora? - la pregunté sin ganas.

- Porque tu piensas que estamos liados...o que lo hemos estado. Bella para mi es una grandísima amiga, nada más – dijo con sinceridad, aunque yo no salía de mi asombro – Se que te gusta, eso es evidente...He sentido tu mirada atemorizante sobre mi nuca todas y cada una de las veces que hemos coincidido. Así que, tranquilo...Bella está soltera...

- Gracias por la aclaración...supongo. Aunque que no esté contigo no quiere decir que esté soltera...James – gruñí su nombre...

- James...ese chico no tiene nada que hacer con Bella, creéme...

- De todos modos...Bella jamás me querrá tener a su lado. Fui un cabrón con ella...por mi culpa abortó y...

- Hey, para...Bella no abortó ni por tu culpa ni por la suya...Son cosas que pasan, joder...Cuando Bella entienda ese punto cambiarán mucho las cosas – Alec me palmeó el hombro.

- ¿Tu crees? - asintió – Estoy muerto de miedo – susurré.

- Es normal, tienes sentimientos...Anda, vamos fuera a ver si hablamos con el médico...

Tuvimos que esperar dos horas más hasta que al fin el médico pudo salir a informarnos. Para esas alturas, la gran mayoría de la plantilla del Forbidden estaban en la sala de espera, incluído Sam, el jefe. El pobre estaba tan asustado como cualquiera de nosotros.

- Chicos, lamento no haber podido hablar con vosotros antes. Las urgencias están saturadas por el accicente...Isabella está estable, la herida no es profunda ni ha afectado a ningún órgano, aunque ha necesitado diez puntos de sutura – se pudo oir un suspiro generalizado – Lo único que me preocupa es su tensión y el estado de nervios en el que ha entrado cuando se ha despertado. La hemos tenido que poner un tranquilizante...ahora mismo está dormida. De todos modos la vamos a tener un día en observación por si acaso.

- ¿Mañana se podrá ir a casa? - preguntó Rosalie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

- Si todo va bien, sí. Pronto tendreis a vuestra amiga en casa.

- ¿Podemos verla? - pregunté.

- Está dormida y con los calmantes que la hemos puesto no va a despertar pronto...pero puede pasar un acompañante – sentí mi ánimo decaer. Esta era mi oportunidad para estar cerca de ella...aunque éramos muchos y...

- Adelante – me animó Alec – ve a verla, nosotros podremos verla dentro de unas horas.

- ¿No os importa? - los chicos negaron al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, acompáñame – me dijo el médico.

- Espero que no me tire el otro zapato a la cabeza – dije mientras seguía al doctor. Él se rió.

- Pues le ha provocado un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve...tu novia le ha dado fuerte.

No es mi novia – ni yo mismo se lo que es ahora mismo.

- Oh, lo siento...Bueno, antes de entrar te informo de que – miró el papel – Demetri Denali está en observación custodiado por dos agentes de policía, en cuanto le demos el alta será arrestado. No la despiertes, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – Necesita descansar. Si se despierta avisa a una enfermera y pasaremos en seguida.

Asenté mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Cuando se fue el doctor me quedé mirando la puerta con la sensación de estar solo ante el peligro. Vamos, Edward...no te puede pegar, está dormida...suspiré antes de entrar y con lentitud abrí la puerta. Era una habitación en la que había dos camas; la más cercana a la puerta estaba vacía. Bella estaba en la cama que daba a la ventana. Según me iba acercando me di cuenta de que tenía una vía conectada a su brazo y un indicador de la presión en su dedo índice. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cara no tenía ni pizca de maquillaje. Me acerqué en silencio a su cama y comprobé que su respiración era estable y calmada. Llevaba puesta una de esas batas horribles de hospital, aunque hasta con esa prenda descolorida estaba hermosa. Cómo me gustaría acariciar su rostro, como me gustaría besar esos labios...Estuve tentado a pasar mis dedos por sus mejillas, pero no me atreví; me daba la sensación de estar traspasando una línea invisible, no podía tocarla sin su permiso...Me limité a sentarme en el sillón al lado de su cama y a observarla mientras dormía...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba a gusto, muy a gusto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba teniendo un sueño profundo, placentero y sin pesadillas...hasta que fui a girarme y sentí un tirón en el brazo seguido de un dolor agudo. Abrí los ojos de golpe...y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba ni en mi cama ni en mi habitación. Tenía puesta una aguja en el brazo, de ahí el dolor al moverme. Estaba en una cama pequeña con sábanas blancas y ásperas y en una habitación en la que tan sólo podía sentir la luz del amanecer filtrándose por la ventana. Entonces me acordé de lo que me trajo hasta aquí; aquel puñetero atracador en aquel callejón de mierda. Me llevé la mano instintivamente a la costilla que me había dañado...no me dolía, pero me molestaba. Además tenía un vendaje...Me incorporé para ver qué demonios me había hecho cuando oí la voz que menos me esperaba oir.

- Yo que tu no me tocaría la herida. Te han dado diez puntos.

Emmet estaba sentado en el sillón de acompañante al lado de mi cama. Tenía en sus manos una revista de coches y en la mesita auxiliar había varios vasos de plástico con restos de lo que parecía café. Miré detenidamente a Emmet. No había ni rastro de burla en su cara como tantas otras veces en el pasado, ahora me miraba preocupado...y con algo de miedo.

- ¿Estás bien? - aún estaba sin palabras, así que no le contesté – Eh...voy a llamar al médico, nos dijo que en cuanto te despertases quería venir a verte...

Se acercó al teléfono que había en la mesilla y presionó una de las teclas. Al momento se oyó una de las enfermeras informando que en un rato pasaría el médico. Emmet colgó y me miró a la espera de alguna reaccioón por mi parte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

- Bella, anoche sufriste un ataque, te clavaste una navaja en el costado y...

- Me acuerdo perfectamente de todo eso, creéme...- Ememt entendió por donde iba. Suspiró mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Jasper ha llevado a las chicas a casa de Alice, necesitas ropa para cuando recibas el alta...Y Edward está en la cafetería, comiendo algo. No quería moverse de aquí hasta que despertaras...pero lleva aquí toda la noche, sin dormir y sin moverse de tu lado y...

- ¿Edward ha estado aquí...todo el tiempo? - pregunté sorprendida. Entonces me acordé de su voz lejana pidiéndome que no le dejara...que no me fuera de su lado...

- Toda la noche – repitió.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? - suspiró de nuevo – Mira, no soy quien para decírtelo...pero esta noche he visto a Edward realmente acojonado...por ti. Le he visto desquiciado y temeroso...le he visto llorar – dijo totalmente serio.

- No se que decir – dije mientras volvía a acomodarme en las almohadas.

- No tienes que decir nada...Bella, se que lo que te voy a decir no va a servir de nada – le miré fijamente a los ojos – Lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que te pasó, de todo corazón.

- Emmet, mira no...

- Callate, por favor. Deja que te lo diga – suspiré y le dejé continuar – Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo lo que te pasó ese soy yo – abrí mucho los ojos – Fui yo el que propuse la broma, fui yo el que le animé a Edward a enseñar las fotos y el video...fui yo el primero que me reí de ti. Joder...lo del bebé no tenía que haber pasado...Jamás me imaginé que esa putada que te hicimos iba a llegar tan lejos. Quizás pueda sonar duro lo que te voy a decir...pero nuestra intención jamás fue hacerte sufrir de esa manera, eso no tenía que haber pasado...- se pasó la mano por el pelo corto – Puedo pedirte perdón mil veces, aunque se que será en vano...Dios, esta noche me he parado a pensar y, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me asombra de ti? Podrías habernos echado a patadas de nuestro trabajo, pordrías habernos hecho la vida imposible...le podías haber contado a Rose toda la verdad sobre la historia...y no lo hiciste – susurró – Me he dado cuenta de que eres una tía de puta madre, Bella.

- No me hagas cumplidos, Emmet – espeté.

- Es la verdad. Y por eso me siento aún peor, porque le jodimos la vida a alguien que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

- Nadie se merece que le jodan la vida – murmuré.

- Lo sé...lo sé ahora que he madurado, Bella. Ahora mismo no podemos ver las cosas que la misma perspectiva que antes. Antes eras una chica tímida, retraída...entrada en kilos...ahora mírate. Tu aspecto ha cambiado, tu interior ha cambiado, te has hecho más fuerte por lo que has tenido que pasar...

- ¿Estás dando a entender que me vino bien lo que me pasó? - dije tensa.

- Para nada, no me estás entendiendo...A lo que voy es que nosotros antes éramos los populares, los graciosos, los guapos...todos nos querían a su lado. Míranos ahora. Pasamos desapercibidos en nuestro trabajo, ya no somos tan graciosos...ahora no somos nadie. Nosotros, los populares, no somos nadie. Tú, la impopular, la chica que eral el blanco perfecto para las bromas, es la chica guapa y conocida que todos desean...La vida nos cambia, Bella.

- Creo que estás divagando, Emmet – sorprendentemente él se rió.

- Puede ser. La conclusión que saco es que Edward, a petición mía, te jodió la vida sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que podría tener. Ahora ese chico está loco por ti – abrí mucho la boca – El otro día, cuando estuvisteis juntos...- por su mirada suoe que estaba hablando de nuestro encuentro en el despacho – él no quería solo sexo de ti, Bella. Te quería a ti. Edward sería el chico más feliz del mundo simplemente con que le sonrieras...

No me dio tiempo a contestarle ya que el médico entró. Emmet salió de manera discreta de la habitación dejándome confundida completamente. Nunca había visto a Emmet tan serio y directo; no se si es que estaba sensible por todo lo que me había pasado, pero sus palabras me habían tocado la fibra...

- Vamos a ver esta herida – dijo el médico. Me abrió el apósito y me examinó – Cuando te demos el alta tendrás que hacerte curas en casa, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí – En cuanto terminen los medicamentos que te estamos metiendo por vena podrás irte a casa.

- Gracias – murmuré.

- Por cierto, dentro de un rato vendrá un inspector de policía a tomarte declaración. El hombre que te hizo esto ya está en el calabozo.

- Está bien, mejor quitarme de encima ese peso...

Voy a decirles a tus amigos que pueden pasar...

Apoyé de nuevo la cabeza sobre las almohadas. No me dolía nada gracias a la medicación que me estaban metiendo por la vía, pero me sentía rara y extraña después de las palabras de Emmet. Me sentía cansada y sin saber qué hacer...Entonces olí ese conocido aroma dulce y varonil al mismo tiempo...Ese olor me indicaba que Edward estaba conmigo. Agradecí el hecho que el doctor me retirara el indicador de las pulsaciones, ya que tenía en corazón desbocado. Suspiré hondo y le miré a los ojos verdes. Esta era la primera vez que miraba a Edward sin sentir odio hacia él...

* * *

><p><em>Mmmm, conversación entre Emmet y Bella...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensais de la reacción de Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias pot todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Maricoles: **jeje, en este capi hemos tenido una pista de quien ha podido ser...Un beso y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **Bella está muy confundida...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **todo apunta a que fue ella...Un beso! **A Smile Can Change The Wolrd:** al menos reconocen que se portaton mal con ella...eso es un paso! Un beso y gracias! **Savale17: **jeje, veremos a ver como reacciona Bella con Edward...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Dioda: **jejeje, lo sigo diciendo...voy a tener que pedorte consejo para las torturas! Un besote! **Mariale Olivares: **todo apunta a que fue ella...Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **mmmm, no me olvido de Emmet, tendrá su merecido...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810:** jeje, fue la conversación con Emmet...Un besote! **Angi cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Aún tiene que haber más giros...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN:** muchisimas gracias! Bella se va a sentir muuuy confundida...Un besote enorme! **Andrea: **Bella va a tener un cruce de sentimientos...Un beso! **Anita Cullen: **Bella no sabe que hacer con estos dos...la pobre tiene un lío enorme! Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Bella se recuperará pronto, un beso! **Keimasen86: **en este capi hemos tenido una pista y parace ser que Tanya es sospechosa...Un besote enorme! **Jailannys: **lo del bebé puede pasar...o no...Ay, no puedo adelantar nada! Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **muchas gracias! Edward va a sufrir más que antes! Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **gracias a ti, un beso! **Anna-Myle: **mmm, aún le queda mucho por sufrir a Edward...Un besote y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, un besote! **Andycullen07: **muchas gracias! El pobre Edward va a sufrir aún un poquito...Un beso! **Yeco:** la conversación entre Bella y Emmet estuvo interesante...a ver de qué habla con Edward...Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! Bella es una chica fuerte...puede con todo! Un beso! **Solchizz: **muchisimas gracias, un besotre enorme! **CaroBereCullen: **no me pegues con la sartén, que se me descolocan las ideas, jejeje! Un besote y gracias! **Marcecullenswan: **muchas gracias, un besote! **AnaisDifi:** jeje, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Emmet me gusta en este capi...y no me mates aún, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Flowers19: **con la reacción de Edward queda claro que está loco por ella...Estoy más tripolar que nunca, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Janalez:** tu bebé está malita? Espero que se mejore pronto, un besote enorme! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Parece que Bella afloja...pero no mucho! Un besote! **Camila: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Costanza rojas: **tengo que reconocer que Edward en este capi es un amor...un besote! **Indacea:** ya estaba tardando en aparacer Tanya...Un besote enorme! **Soffi Bellamy: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Fery Cupcake: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, me animan mucho tus palabras, un besote! **Beakis: **Edward ha cambiado, lo vamos a empezar a ver a partir de ahora...Un besote! **Velsofia: **ya se echaba de menos a este Edward...y Emmet se va a hacer querer...Un besote! **CindyLis: **Bella va a pecar de ser un poco dura a partir de ahora...veremos si los perdona pronto! Un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **jeje, es que si no no hay emoción! Un beso! **Zujeyane: **muchisimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, un besote! **Nany87: **muchas gracias! Actualizo los lunes y miércoles y los viernes que me sea posible, un beso! **NaChiKa Cullen: **jeje, el taconazo fue lo más...Edward y Bella van a estar muy confundidos, sobre todo ella...Un besote enorme! **Alexz Darcy Black: **ella puede con todos! Un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos! Nos leemos el lunes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_De repente me encontré con su mirada marrón a escasos centímetros de mi cara; no parecía sorprendida de verme allí...ni tampoco parecía que fuera a ahogarme con el cable de la vía._

_- Lo siento – susurré – Pensé que estabas despierta...no era mi intencuón molestarte..._

_- No me has cuanto has entrado por la puerta he sabido que eras tu – murmuró._

_- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - me senté en el sillón y me incliné hacia la cama._

_- Por tu olor...podría reconocer tu olor a distancia..._


	18. Capitulo 18 Cruce de caminos

CAPITULO 18 CRUCE DE CAMINOS

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Emmet me convenció para marcharme a desayunar algo. No había comido casi nada el día anterior y la falta de alimentos ya me estaba pasando factura, al igual que el cansancio mental que llevaba a cuestas. Estuve pendiente toda la noche de Bella, esperando cualquier gesto de dolor o reacción, pero nada. Durmió durante el resto de la noche como un bebé...y aproveché a mirarla durante todo ese rato.

Después de esa noche, después de ese mal rato que había pasado viendo a Bella inconsciente, supe que iba a hacer todo lo posible por estar a su lado. No sabía como lo iba a hacer, pero me había autoimpuesto una meta, y esa era conseguir el perdón de Bella.

Cuando llegué de la cafetería me sorprendí al ver a Emmet en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra mal? - hice amago de entrar, pero mi amigo me lo impidió.

- Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? Simplemente se ha despertado, el médico la está echando un vistazo...- me apoyé contra la pared.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, un poco confundida al verme...pero bien – Emmet me miró intencionadamente – He hablado con ella...

- ¿Qué demonios la has dicho?

- Le he pedido perdón – abrí los ojos – Creo que de los dos yo soy más capullo que tu...- se encogió de hombros – Espero que algún día te perdone, Edward...

Y yo también lo deseaba, el perdón de Bella estaba en mi lista de deseos imposibles...El médico salió y le dio indicaciones a la enfermera. Luego se dirigió a nosotros.

- Isabella está mejor, su tensión se ha estabilizado y la herida no está nada mal...aunque tendrá que curarse en casa los próximos días hasta que le quitemos los puntos. Podeis pasar a verla, pero dentro de un rato vendrá el inspector a tomarla declaración...

- ¿Es necesario que lo haga ahora? Apenas acaba de despertar y...

- Cuanto antes declare mejor, así el atracador se le podrá llevar ante el juez - el médico se despidió de nosotros. Emmet me miró pacientemente.

- ¿Quieres pasar de una puta vez? - espetó.

- Tengo miedo, se que no le va a hacer gracia verme...

- Mira, si a mi no me ha tirado la botella del suero a la cabeza dudo mucho que lo haga contigo...anda, pasa...

Entré en la habitación y caminé despacio hasta la cama del fondo. Bella estaba girada hacia la ventana, con los tenues rayos del sol iluminando su cara y sus ojos cerrados. Tan delicada y tan fuerte a la vez...me acerqué lo suficiente para poder oler el aroma de su pelo...me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de ella cuando abrió los ojos. De repente me encontré con su mirada marrón a escasos centímetros de mi cara; no parecía sorprendida de verme allí...ni tampoco parecía que fuera a ahogarme con el cable de la vía.

- Lo siento – susurré – Pensé que estabas despierta...no era mi intencuón molestarte...

- No me has despertado...en cuanto has entrado por la puerta he sabido que eras tu – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - me senté en el sillón y me incliné hacia la cama.

- Por tu olor...podría reconocer tu olor a distancia...

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunté extrañado de que aún no me hubiera contestado mal. ¿Se habría golpeado también la cabeza? Al parecer sus ansias asesinas contra mi habían desaparecido...al menos por el momento...

- Sí, todo lo bien que puedo estar con todos estos puntos en mi cuerpo. De momento no me duele mucho, veremos a ver cuando me quiten los calmantes – se removió inquieta en la cama.

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? - pareció pensarselo y asintió. Dejó que le colocara las almohadas - ¿Sabes? Casi dejas inutil al hijo de puta ese – hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Le he dado fuerte, ¿eh? El gilipollas me pidió el bolso...llevaba la recaudación de dos días - silbé – Sí, mucho dinero...Le di el bolso, pero no llevaba el dinero ahí.

- ¿Dónde lo llevabas? - dije entusiasmado por poder hablar tranquilamente con Bella aunque fuera sobre este tema.

- En las tetas – la miré con los ojos muy abiertos y me eché a reir con ganas...pero por su mirada comprendí que era cierto – A ver quien tiene cojones de tocarme las tetas sin mi permiso. Tenías que haberle visto la cara al enfermero al rasgarme el vestido y encontrarse con semejante fajo de billetes en mi canalillo – volví a reir.

- Nos...nos has dado un susto de muerte. Los chicos han estado hasta bien tarde ahí fuera, Jacob y unos pocos más siguen aquí.

- Gracias – murmuró. El gesto de semi broma había desaparecido de su cara y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- No, no, no...supongo que quiero darte las gracias...por traerme al hospital...No estaba despierta, pero te oía, ¿sabes? - parpadeé perplejo y algo avergonzado al recordar todo lo que le dije anoche pensando que estaba dormida – Pensé que estaba soñando cuando escuché tus gritos y tus palabras de consuelo...notaba tu manos presionando mi herida – apretó la mandíbula – Emmet me dijo que estuviste aquí todo el tiempo...gracias...

- No me las merezco, Bella...

Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué más decir. Estaba abrumado. Por primera vez en muchisimo tiempo me quedé sin palabras, indefenso ante la primera persona por la que tenía sentimientos limpios y sinceros...hasta que tuvieron que joderme mi momento de revelación. La puerta se abrió y un hombre trajeado se metió en la habitación.

- Buenos días, soy el teniente Riley Thompson – le enseñó la acreditación y le tendió la mano - ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Swan?

- Mejor...

- Perfecto porque la tengo que hacer unas preguntas...

- ¿De verdad que tiene que ser ahora? - pregunté preocupado.

- Es mejor hacerlo ahora. Si no le importa, tengo que hablar a solas con la señorita.

- Está bien – miré a Bella – Eh...estaremos fuera esperándote, ¿de acuerdo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observé en silencio como Edward se marchaba con desgana de mi habitación. Me sentía rara, extraña...después de la declaración de Emmet por algunos instantes el ataque de esta noche había pasado a un segundo plano. Si por algunos momentos había dudado de la veracidad de las palabras de Emmet...al ver la cara de Edward se me habían disipado todas mis dudas. Antes me sentía confundida pero ahora...en momento críticos es donde se ve la verdadera personalidad y los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, y Edward me había sorprendido para bien, al menos por ahora.

Miré a teniente Thompson. No me sentía mal del todo, pero tampoco me apetecía enfrentarme ahora a una declaración. Lo que más me apetecía era llegar a casa y meterme entre las sábanas de mi cama y descansar...pero esto era inevitable. El inspector de policía se encontraba al lado de mi cama y me miraba expectante. Era un hombre alto y de unos cuarenta y tantos años embutido en un traje de color oscuro. Dios, no sabía si era la medicación, pero en ese momento me recordó al malo de Matrix...sólo le faltaban las gafas y el pinganillo en la oreja.

- Usted dirá – dije al fin.

- Muy bien...quiero que me relate como ocurrieron los hechos – dijo mientras sacaba un bloc del bolsillo y un lapiz.

- Salí del trabajo un poco antes de lo normal; no me encontraba muy bien, además, a la mañana siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir al banco a ingresar el dinero de la recaudación.

- ¿Llevabas el dinero encima?

- Sí, en el escote – murmuré.

- Un lugar seguro de todas y por todas, si señor – dijo con gracia.

- Sí, supongo...Cuando llegué a mi coche, en un callejón próximo al Forbidden, me percaté de que no estaba sola. Al girarme vi a ese tipo con una careta blanca y una navaja en la mano. Intenté despistarle, forcejeamos hasta que me hice esto – señalé mi costado – y aproveché a que Emmet, uno de los vigilantes de la discoteca, interviniera. Entonces cogí lo primero que pillé y le di un taconazo al hijo de p...

- Está bien – me cortó antes de que terminara mi insulto - ¿Te dijo algo?

- Sí, me dijo que yo tenía algo que él quería y que no le importaría cobrarse en carne lo demás...

- ¿Le dijiste a alguien que ibas a llevar todo ese dinero encima?

- Sí...se lo dije a Tanya, una de las camareras...

- Muy bien, las pruebas nos llevan a pensar que fue un acto premeditado – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Piensan que me estaban esperando a mi exclusicamente?

- Sí...ese callejón apenas es transitado...y las palabras de su atacante..."tienes algo que yo quiero...". Lo investigaremos todo, señorita Swan. El caso es que de momento Demetri Denali pasará a disposición del juez en cuanto salga de aquí y...

- Espere, espere...- le corté - ¿Ha dicho que ese tipo se apellida Denali?

- Sí...¿por qué?

- Porque creo que tiene relación con Tanya – el policía me miró sin entender – La camarera de la que le he hablado se apellida Denali...

El inspector apuntó todo en el bloc y dijo que enviaría a dos agentes de policía a buscar a Tanya. En cuanto se marchó por la puerta me hundí de nuevo en mi cama. Aún no me podía creer que Tanya pudiera estar implicada en el robo frustrado de esta noche. Sení la impotencia y la rabia crecer en mi interior. Si la hoja de la navaja se hubiera desviado unos centímetros ahora podría estar muerta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿Esto había sido una especie de venganza o algo así?

Animé al reloj a que los minutos pasaran antes, tenía unas ganas inmesas de llegar a mi casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en acabarse el líquido de la bolsita? En cuanto me quitaran los calmantes podría irme; no veía la hora de largarme de aquí. Los hospitales no me gustaban nada, me hacían recordar aquellos fatídicos días después de mi aborto.

Cerré los ojos ojos y me di el gusto de dejar a mi mente divagar un poquito. ¿Por qué Edward se había sentido tan angustiado por mi estado de salud? No podía ser fingido, no tenía sentido fingir todo aquellas palabras si yo supuestamente estaba insconsciente como para oirle. Joder, me sentía confusa, demasiado...cada idea que asaltaba mi mente hacía que mi cabeza se enredara aún más. Lo peor de todo es que estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no era totalmente inmune a Edward como había pensado. Por un lado me gustaría verle retorciéndose de dolor como yo lo hice una vez por su culpa. Me gustaría verle deshecho, destrozado, me gustaría patearle sacando a relucir mi lado más malvado, pero por otro lado sentía que no podía seguir odiándole. ¿Lo habría odiado de haber seguido adelante mi embarazo? No, seguro que no. A veces sentía que no tenía sentido seguir alimentando ese odio contra él...pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora mismo estaba en un intenso cruce de sentimientos y no sabía qué camino elegir...Definitivamente el más fácil para mi era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, manteniendo las distancias...aunque mi corazón pudiera pensar lo contrario...

La puerta se abrió de golpe para encontrarme con una Alice super histérica seguida por muchos de mis compañeros del Forbidden. La última en entrar fue una enfermera con cara de agobio.

- Chicos...un poquito de civismo, que estamos en un hospital – les regañó.

- Prometemos no hacer mucho ruido – dijo Alice como una niña buena.

- Está bien – la mujer suspiró mientras me quitaba la vía – Tendrás que curarte la herida con lo que te ha recetado el doctor. En una semana vendrás a que te miremos los puntos, si estás bien te los quitaremos, ¿vale?

- Muy bien.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así lo haga – dijo Rose.

- Tampoco es para tanto – murmuré intentando quitar gravedad al asunto mientras la enfermera me ponía un apósito en el brazo.

- No te tomes a la lugera el corte, señorita – me reprendió la mujer – Te han dado más de diez puntos y aunque ahora no notes el dolor...te dolerá.

- Gracias por los ánimos – mirmuré. Los chicos se rieron aunque a mi no me hizo ni puta gracia.

- Aquí tienes el alta – me tendió un papel – En cuanto te vistas te podrás marchar.

- ¡Qué susto nos has dado! - dijo Quil en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

- Sí, el pobre se quedó blanco y mira lo moreno que es – bromeó Emmet.

- Ya estoy bien – dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama – Gracias por procuparte.

- No hay de qué – me dijo Quil – en serio, me asusté mucho al verte tirada en el suelo...aunque el que peor lo ha pasado sin duda es Edward – dijo mirando sorprendido al aludido que en esos momentos le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

- Sí – siguió Alec – No quería ni ir al baño para lavarse, pobre...

- Sois unos hijos de pu...

- Vale, vale – Alice cortó a Edward – Ahora mismo todos los machotes fuera de aquí, vamos a vestir a Bella para que pueda irse a casa.

- No vamos a ver nada que no hayamos visto ya – bromeó Jake que se ganó una mirada de tigre por parte de Edward y un codazo en el estómago de parte de Nessie – Vale, joder...ya nos vamos...

Todos salieron refunfuñando de la habitación. De verdad agradecía la visita y la preocupación de los chicos, pero lo que más necesitaba era salir de este cuarto y del hospital. Ya tendríamos tiempo para vernos fuera. Rosalie y Alice se quedaron conmigo.

- Te he traído ropa de mi nueva colección para que te cambies – miré extrañada a Alice - ¿Qué? También diseño ropa de sport.

Entre las dos me ayudaron a quitarme la bonita bata del hospital, note se el sarcasmo, y me pusieron con cuidado la ropa de Alice. No podía verme la herida ya que la tenía tapada, pero parecía enorme. Tenía las rodillas magulladas por la caída y es posterior forcejeo.

- Hijo de puta, mal nacido - murmuraba Rose mientras me vestía intentando no quitar el apósito de mi herida – Cabrón, ojalá se pudra en la cárcel y...

- Rose, cálmate...no es nada, en serio...

- Joder, es que parece que te pasa de todo. Aún no me puedo creer lo que te pasó hace tiempo – suspiró – y ahora esto.

- Aquello ya pasó. No puedo hacer nada aunque eso no evita que no me duela. Chicas...- ambas me miraron – Creo que Tanya ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Alice.

- La rubia gilipollas y llena de silicona – le explicó Rose - ¿Por qué dices eso? - me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque el tipo que me ha hecho esto se llama Demetri Denali...se apellida igual que Tanya. Además, ella era la única que sabía que llevaba todo el dinero encima...creen que ha sido premeditado.

- No me jodas...en cuanto vea a la perra esa va a desear no haber nacido – espetó Rose.

- Schhh, no merece la pena...ya se lo he dicho a la policía. Van a investigar a ver si tienen relación porque el apellido Denali por aquí no es muy frecuente.

- Dejemos ese tema en manos de la policía – dijo Alice – llevemos a Bella a casa, necesita descansar.

Entre las dos terminaron de vestirme y me ayudaron a salir hasta la sala de espera donde estaba el resto de los chicos. Todos se acercaron a saludarme y a comprobar que estaba entera.

- Estoy bien, chicos...no es nada – dije para calmarlos – Sólo es una herida de guerra.

- Han sido más de diez puntos entre costilla y costilla – murmuró Edward – sí es para tanto, ahora mismo te llevamos a casa...

Se acercó a mi para ayudarme, pero me aparté de él. Me miró confundido, aún así volvió a acercarse a mi. Yo me volví a separar. Era lo mejor...esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer para no sufrir más...

- Sólo quiero ayudarte...

- Pero yo no quiero tu ayuda, no...no me toques, por favor...

* * *

><p><em>Uyyy, Bella está confundida...¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Bella? ¿Y la de Edward?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella ha aflojado...pero está tan confundida...Un besote y gracias! **Anita Cullen: **Alec es un amor...veremos como evoluciona Emmet...Un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, muchisimas gracias! Un besote! **Savale17:** jeje, yo también! Aún queda un gran giro de la trama que será casi definitivo para ellos...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **no, no es malicioso, tienes razón. Emmet tendrá su ración de castigo...Un beso! **Dioda: **jejejeje, me partoooo de la risa! Un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86: **Bella está totalmente liada...y los próximos capis son de infarto! Un besote! **Aries AL: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que te vayan bien las clases, un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **tu lo has dicho...Edward va a sufrir aún u poquito...Un besote enorme! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, vienen capitulos dificiles para Eddie...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **Jasper es un amor...Y Tanya...bueno, no se esperaba menos de ella...Un besote! **Flowers19: **sí, ha visto los cambios...y justo por eso está confunfida...Un besote enorme y gracias! Por cierto, no estés triste ;) **Andycullen07: **muchas gracias! Edward nos va a dar mucha penita...vienen muchas emociones! Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **jeje, parece que recapacitó. Un besote y gracias! **Zujeyane: **este Edward es un encanto...a ver si se puede resistir Bella! Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale:** jeje, es muuuuy tierno! Este Edward si que me gusta! Un besote! **AnaisDifi:** muchas gracias! Mmmm, es que van a pasar tantas cosas en los próximos capis...Un beso! **Troian: **jeje, en el fondo es maduro! Habrá unos capitulos tensos...pero después mucha ternura! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **AinavMoon: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nany87: **muchas gracias! Bella no va a tardar mucho en ceder...Un beso! **Indacea: **muchas gracias por recomendar la historia! Ya era hora que Emmet reconociera su error...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchiiiiiiiisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Anónimo:** muchas gracias! Bella no lo sabe...pero ya está empezando a perdonarlo...Un besote! **Sandra32321: **eso es, Bella siempre lo ha amado...pero dentro de poco van a salir fantasmas del pasado...Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias! Se avecina un poco de drama...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Beakis: **sí, tendrán su tiempo...aunque las circustancias no sean la ideales...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **jeje, muchas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Jailannys: **jeje, solo puedo decir que se avecinan muchas emociones por parte de Edward y Bella...Un besote enorme! **Aniha hiuga: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! Edward sufrirá un poquito más...Un beso! **SalyLuna: **muchas gracias! Bella pasará por un momento duro...y le hará cambiar de opinión respecto a michas cosas...Un beso! **Velsofía: **muchas gracias! A Edward le queda sufrir un poquito más...Un besote! **Yeco: **tu lo has dicho...aún queda sufrimiento...Un beso! **Sully YM: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! Las cosas serán duras y habrá momentos difíciles...y en esos momentos es cuando los sentimientos florecen...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas: **Emmet se cree que con un simple perdón vale...cuando sepa lo que es sufrir comprenderá la posición de Bella...Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! Aún tienen que haber más charlas serias...Un beso! **Adriana:** Bella se escuda en su dolor para alejarse de Edward...lo que aún no entiende es que estar lejos de él la hace daño...Un beso! **Janalez: **me alegro de que esté mejor! Edward derrumbará los muros de Bella en un momento determinado...Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un beso a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- En serio, Edward...¿Qué haces aquí? Puedo entender que Alec se quede conmigo...pero, ¿y tu? - se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi bien._

_- ¿No puedes entender que estoy preocupado por ti, Bella? - se pasó la mano por el pelo._

_- No debes preocuparte por mi – dije mientras me tragaba mis pastillas._

_- Pues lo hago y es lo que hay. Si no te gusta lo siento..._


	19. Capitulo 19 No te necesito

CAPITULO 19 NO TE NECESITO

Me quedé parado en medio del pasillo viendo como Bella pasaba de mi y se iba con Alec. No ententendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, aparentemente todo había ido bien antes en la habitación...debía de haberme equivocado, ya que estaba en los brazos de Alec en vez de en los míos. Este me miró como pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada y corrió a ayudar a Bella. La cogió por la cintura y dejó que se apoyara en él para andar.

- ¿Puedes andar bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a por una silla? - le preguntó Alec.

- No, por Dios...

Cuando salimos a la calle los chicos se despidieron de Bella dejándonos a nuestro grupo a solas. Sólo teníamos el Porsche de Alice y el Jeep de Emmet...y Bella se fue hacia el coche amarillo de su amiga sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Deberías de montarte en el Jeep, Bella – murmuré – El Porsche puede ser incómodo para ti...te podrías hacer daño al entrar...

- Hey – se quejó Alice – Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi maravilloso coche – dijo moviendo mi dedo índice delante de mi cara.

- Vale, Alice – rodé los ojos. No estaba de humor – Tu maravilloso coche puede ser un poco bajo para Bella...aunque a ti te va que ni pintado, eres enana...

- Cállate o desatarás su furia – murmuró Jasper.

- Hey, chicos...me quiero ir a casa. Dejad las peleas de los tamaños para otro momento...Alec, ayudame a subir al coche, al que sea – dijo Bella.

Alec volvió a mirarme y suspiró. El pobre parecía que lo estaba pasando mal por mi...en realidad me sentía como el culo. Casi hubiera preferido que me hubiera ignorado desde un principio, su desprecio dolía mucho, demasiado...Alec cogió a Bella por la cintura para poder subirse al coche, se sentó a su lado y dejó que apoyara la cabeza contra su hombro. Mierda...me hubiera gustado ser yo su apoyo...Rose se montó en el asiento del copiloto dejándome a mi la única opción para sentarme al lado de Bella. Alice y Jasper se fueron en el otro coche.

A mitad de camino Bella se quedó dormida, así que hicimos el resto del viaje en silencio. Tuve que soportar estoicamente ver a Alec como cogía en brazos a Bella para llevarla hasta su apartamento. Me sentí extraño al cruzar la puerta de la casa de Bella; al estar ella dormida me sentía como si estuviera entrando sin permiso...y así era. Mucho dudaba de que me dejara pasar a su casa estando despierta. Todo estaba decorado con muy buen gusto y con detalles exquisitos. Alec la llevó hasta su habitación y la tumbó con cuidado en una cama enorme. La pasó una sábana por encima y dejó la puerta entornada por si se despertaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos hasta que se despierte? No quiero que se levante y no haya nadie con ella...imaginate que se marea o algo...- dijo Rosalie preocupada.

. Vosotros marchaos y descansad...ya nos quedamos Edward y yo aquí – dijo mientras palmeanba mi espalda. Le miré extrañado – sí, tenemos las medicinas de Bella y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer...así que las parejitas felices os podeis marchar cuando querais.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que nos quedemos? - preguntó Alice.

- Largaros ya de una vez – espetó. Esperé a que los chicos se marcharan para encararle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Alec? - el aludido se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó.

- Yo que tu me sentaría, Bella va a tardar en despertarse debido a los calmantes para la herida – me senté a su lado sin quitarle ojo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Si Bella se despierta y me ve aquí es capaz de cortarme los huevos – los ojos azules de Alec brillaron cuando sonrió.

- Eres imposible, ¿sabes? Mira, ante todo quiero dejarte una cosa clara...Bella es mi amiga por encima de todo y pienso que no se merece lo que la hiciste.

- No me lo recuerdes – murmuré.

- Mereces que te recuerden lo cabrón que eres día tras día...la dejaste sola... – espetó – Pero me caes bien.

- Bonita forma de demostrarlo – dije irónico.

- Es la verdad...me da pena que Bella te culpe por lo que pasó, creo que no era tu intención ni de lejos provocar lo que pasó después...- miré a Alec...el pobre aún no sabía lo que había pasado realmente entre Bella y yo...y ahora mismo no tenía ganas de confesar mi pasado más oscuro a la única persona que me estaba brindando un poco de apoyo...

- Te juro...te juro por lo más sagrado que yo no deseé que pasara nada de eso...Dios mío...no sabía absolutamente nada de ese bebé...daría lo que fuera por cambiar eso, ¿sabes?

- Lo se – me puso la mano sobre el hombro – Y por eso creo que Bella está equivocada al culparte a ti de lo del bebé...la pregunta es, ¿hubiera pasado eso de no haber estado sola? ¿Hubiera abortado de haber estado cuidándose y descansando? Puede que si...o puede que no...lamentablemente eso les pasa a muchas mujeres y no tienen por qué culpar a nadie. Lo que pasa que debido al dolor Bella solo quiere buscar un culpable en el que descargar su ira...

- Y me ha tocado a mi...pues me lo merezco...Lo que pasa que me duele su desprecio...antes, en el hospital...

- Creo que te tiene miedo, Edward.

- Jamás la volvería a hacer daño – el chico sonrió.

- Lo se, tiene miedo de sentir algo por ti...Quizás por eso lo único que quiere es alejarse de ti...aún no confía en tu persona...dala tiempo, Edward.

- Ahora mismo la daría lo que me pidiera...

- Estás pillado...muy pillado...

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que sentí la respiración acompasada de mi compañero de vigilia. Dios santo...estaba pillado, estaba enamorado de Bella Swan...por primera vez en mi asquerosa vida podía decir que sabía lo que era sufrir por amor...

Alec se tumbó en uno de los sillones como si estuviera en su casa y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido; menuda suerte tiene el cabrón. Yo no podía cerrar los ojos sin recordar a Bella mientras la llevábamos a urgencias...Decidí coger el mando de la tele para despejarme un poco e intentar pensar en otras cosas, aunque la Teletienda no ayudaba mucho a dispersarme. Erataba oyendo las bondades de un robot de cocina con no se qué cuantos programas cuando oí ruido en la habitación de Bella. Me quedé muy quieto sin saber qué hacer...hasta que oí su voz...

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté desorientada en mi cama; no recordaba haber subido al tercer piso ni haberme acostado. De hecho, no recordaba casi nada desde que me metí en el Jeep de Emmet con Edwad y Alec a mi lado. Intenté incorporarme y al hacerlo...mierda, el dolor que me atravesó el costado fue de los que dejan huella.

Al levantarme comprobé que aún llevaba puesta la ropa que Alice y Rosalie me habían puesto esa misma tarde en el hospital. A parte del dolor de mi herida, me dolía un huevo la cabeza, así que fui hasta la cocina para prepararme algo caliente para tomarme un analgésico.

Tuve que ahogar un grito cuando entré en el salón. Alec estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta en uno de mis sofás...y en el otro estaba Edward sentado viendo la Teletienda.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - espeté mientras me agarraba al marco de la puerta.

No debía de tener muy buena cara ya que cuando Edward se giró y me miró se levantó rápidamente para cogerme de la cintura y llevarme hasta el sofá. Quise oponerme, quise decirle que me dejara...pero me sentía mareada; necesitaba comer algo y tomarme una maldita pastilla para el dolor. Así que dejé que me sentara en el sofá y me acomodara los cojines.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? - le miré a los ojos antes de contestar. En verdad parecía preocupado...suspiré.

- Me...me duele un poco – reconocí – Iba a prepararme algo de comer – hice amago de levantarme, pero Edward me empujó con suavidad por los hombros.

- Ni hablar, tu no te mueves de aquí...yo te lo prepararé. Ni se te ocurra moverte, ¿vale?

Oí a Edward trastear en mi cocina mientras Alec roncaba sonoramente a mi lado. Diez minutos después y un par de cacharrazos, Edward consiguió traerme una bandeja con una taza de café, unas tostadas y mi ansiada dosis de pastillas.

- En serio, Edward...¿Qué haces aquí? Puedo entender que Alec se quede conmigo...pero, ¿y tu? - se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi bien.

- ¿No puedes entender que estoy preocupado por ti, Bella? - se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- No debes preocuparte por mi – dije mientras me tragaba mis pastillas.

- Pues lo hago y es lo que hay. Si no te gusta lo siento – le miré con los ojos muy abiertos – Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo...no creo que lo hubiera podido soportar – susurró haciendo que mis defensas cayeran un poco.

- Sé...se cuidarme solita perfectamente, hace tiempo que lo hago...- Edward volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que curarte la herida? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Después de ducharme – murmuré mientras me tocaba el costado. Fruncí el ceño, como dolían los condenados puntos...- Espero no marearme...

- Si quieres puedo curarte – dejé mi café sobre la bandeja y le miré – Mi padre es médico, se perfectamente cómo hacer una cura – se defendió.

- Creo que podré hacerlo yo sola...

- Eres tremendamente cabezota, Bella. Está bien, cúrate tu sola...estaremos cerca por si oigo el golpe contra el suelo...

- Nadie te ha pedido que te quedes – espeté mientras me levantaba del sofá.

No tenía ganas de seguir hablando con Edward. Sabía que estaba preocupado, eso se le notaba y no había manera posible de fingir...pero simplemente no podía. No podía dejarme llevar por el corazón y acabar con este mismo pisoteado. No podría con ello de nuevo, así que lo mejor era mantener a Edward alejado de mi.

Me metí en el baño y me quité la ropa de Alice. Tan sólo había pasado unas horas en el hospital, pero el puñetero olor a desinfectante se me había pegado por todo el cuerpo...así que me metí en la ducha y me froté con mi gel de baño todo lo fuerte que mi cuerpo pudo resistir. Joder, la puta herida dolía de veras...

Me sequé con todo el cuidado del mundo, me puse la ropa interior y saqué las cosas para curarme y...arg. Casi me lamentaba no haber aceptado la oferta de Edward para curarme; la herida no era horrible, pero sí lo suficiente como para que mi delicado aguante se tambaleara. Me hice la cura lo más rápido posible y me puse una de mis batas por encima. Salí del baño levemente mareada agarrándome al marco de la puerta. Cuando entré de nuevo al salón me sorprendí al ver que estaban los chicos al completo; Alice y Jasper y Rose y Emmet habían llegado mientras yo estaba en el baño...y en estos momentos me miraban raro...

- ¿Qué la habeis hecho? - le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

- ¿Qué? - me miró y frunció el ceño mientras hacía el amago de venir a por mi para ayudarme – Está bien – alzó las manos cuando me retiré de su cercanía – No te voy a tocar...pero hazme el favor de sentarte, ¿vale? - dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Estás mareada? - dijo Alec visiblemente más despierto.

- Un poco – admití – Pero tampoco ha sido tan horrible como me lo esperaba.

- Pues cualquiera lo diría, cielo...estás blanca como la nieve vírgen...

- Gracias por tus ánimos, amigo – espeté – Necesito llamar a Sam, tengo que decirle que estaré un par de días sin ir al trabajo y...

- ¿Cómo que un par de días? - preguntó Edward desde el otro lado del salón. Los chicos le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Te recuerdo que soy yo la encargada de ese lugar, Sam despositó en mi toda la confianza y...

- Y no puedes ir a trabajar en esas condiciones, llevas un montón de puntos en el cuerpo...por favor...- alcé las cejas apreciativamente – Necesitas descansar, necesitas que te cuiden...

- ¿Lo vas a hacer tu? - le corté furiosa – Oyeme bien, Edward...te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mi anoche, pero ya está. Tu y yo no tenemos nada, no te debo nada...así que haz el favor de dejar de preocuparte por mi porque no te necesito...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, Bella se hace la dura...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Creeis que Bella aguantará mucho tiempo alejada de Edward?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Nany87: **Edward va a empezar a demostrarle a Bella lo que siente por ella...Un beso! **Maricoles: **muchas gracias! Bella se está haciendo de rogar...Un beso! **Savale17: **sí, a partir de ahora Edward va a ser un amor...Un beso! **Indacea: **jeje, Edward no se va a dar por vencido y sí, Bella tiene miedo...Un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **mmm, dentro de poco habrá acercamiento...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **vas muy encaminada con lo de los padres...pero las circunstancias van a ser muy duras...Un beso! **Yeco: **muchas gracias! Edward hará todo lo posible...Un beso! **Anita Cullen: **muchas gracias! Edward dentro de poco hará algo por Bella que la demostrará lo que siente...Un beso! **Jailannys: **Edward va a luchar por ella, va a ser taaan tierno...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **jeje, Bella es una chica dura...Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **la verdad es Jasper no va a aparecer mucho :( Dentro de poco la historia se centrará más en la pareja...Un beso! **VaNeSaErK: **a Emmet le estoy dejando que se confíe...la venganza se sirve en plato frío (risa malévola) Un besote enorme! **Ori-cullen-swan: **ayyy, muchas gracias (Atenea se sonroja, jeje) Un besote enorme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! Bella se hace la dura...a ver por cuanto tiempo...Un beso! **TheDC1809: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo! Me he reído mucho leyendo tus reacciones, jeje. Un besote enorme! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, aún se tiene que retorcer un poquito de dolor...Un beso! **Lizzy90: **jeje, Tanya de cabeza a la cárcel...Un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, cada día te superas con las torturas, jejeje! Un besote y muchas gracias! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, Rose es muy bruta! Un beso y muchas gracias! **Keimasen86: **Edward ha cambiado y va a estar de un tierno...Un besote! **Andrea: **Bella se ha puesto una coraza para no sufrir...Un beso! **AnaisDifi:** jeje, ese escondite es la leche! Y Bella...pobre...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Bella se va a dar cuenta de que los sentimientos de Edward son reales...un beso! **Andycullen07: **Edward me da penita...y vas bien encaminada con lo de los padres...Un besote! **Flowers19: **espero que tengas buenas noticias, de verdad. Un besote enorme y gracias! **Velsofía: **Edward va a tener un detalle enorme con Bella que hará que su perspectiva cambie...Un besote y gracias! **Deysi Maria: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! La verdad es que Bella se merece ser feliz de una vez por todas...Un besote y gracias! **Troian:** muchisimas gracias! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **BElla se dará cuenta muy pronto de los sentimientos de Edward...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchas gracias! Muy dificil...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, después de esto le van a salir canas...Un beso! **Sully YM: **Edward tiene que tener muuucha paciencia y muuucho esfuerzo, jeje. Un besote! **Angie cullen Hale: **es taaaan tierno...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Claudia29: **ayyy, muchisimas gracias! Me alegras el día, jeje. Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia, un beoste enorme! **Maya Cullen Masen: **le va a costar...pero se va a dar cuenta...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **sí, Edward va a pasar un par de ratitos duros...Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **jeje, confieso algo...últimamente yo estoy un poco tripolar...así que no me extraña que Bella tenga un lío monumental, jeje. Un besote enorme! **CaroBereCullen:** ohhh, lo siento! Parece que hay temporadas en las que las malas noticias se acumulan...Un besote enorme! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, chicos. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Lo siento...- Edward paró en un semáforo – Bella...mírame..._

_Desgraciadamente Edward tuvo que parar en un semáforo, así que aprovechó para cogerme por la barbilla para que le mirara. Sentir sus dedos contra mi piel de nuevo hizo que varias descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi piel._

_- Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera – susurró – yo...yo...ese bebé...me encantaría que todo hubiera salido bien..._

_- Cállate, Edward - sollocé..._


	20. Capitulo 20 Consejos y verdades

CAPITULO 20 CONSEJOS Y VERDADES

Oir esas palabras de la boca de Bella dolía...me dolía demasiado. Ella no me necesitaba, ella no quería mi ayuda...no quería nada de mi. Mientras tanto yo de ella lo quería todo. Necesitaba estar a su lado, necesitaba que me hablara aunque fuera para mandarme a la mierda...Después de la salida de tono de Bella simplemente me dediqué a ver cómo los chicos sacaban y preparaban la comida que habían traído hacía un rato desde un rincón del salón siendo incapaz de entablar una conversación decente con alguno de los chicos. El desprecio de Bella no solo me había tocado, había hecho que mi maltrecho corazón se sumergiera hasta las profundidades de mi miseria...

Saqué mi paquete de tabaco y salí del salón hasta las escaleras de fuera; necesitaba estar a solas y recolocar mis pensamientos, despejar mi mente...Saqué un cigarró y lo encendí. No sé que mierda tenía el tabaco que lograba relajarme...pero mi relajación duró poco, ya que Alec salió de la casa de Bella para sentarse en el rellano de la escalera a mi lado. Expulsé el humo de mi boca y le miré duramente.

- Necesito estar solo – espeté.

- Necesitas una mente nueva, capullo – me dijo de vuelta.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Alec? No estoy en mi mejor momento que digamos...

- Cielos – murmuró – Eres un pesado – alcé la ceja.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te he oído hablar con Bella mientras ella desayunaba – dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.

- ¿No se supone que estabas dormido?

- Y lo estaba, pero tu histeria me despertó – me miró mal – así que decidí hacerme el dormido para seguir escuchando...

- Cotillo de mierda – murmuré.

- Lo reconozco – sonrió ampliamente – Y sigo diciendo que eres muy pesado...deja a Bella que haga lo que quiera.

- Tiene una herida enorme en su cuerpo, necesita descansar...no puede ir a trabajar y...

- Bella es una chica grande – me cortó – Y tienes razón, no está en condiciones de ir al trabajo y estar en local hasta las tantas de la noche, al menos durante los próximos días...pero dejala. La estás agobiando...ella está confundida por todo lo que está pasando y tu insistencia no la ayuda – suspiré.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Casi siempre pasa eso – tuve que sonreir. Reconozco que odié a Alec con todas mis fuerzas...pero tenía que reconocer que era un tío fantástico.

- Por alguna extraña razón...creo que me estás empezando a caer bien – soltó una risotada.

- Eso también suele pasar muy a menudo...soy un tío cojonudo...- negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba el cigarro a los labios – Ahora en serio, Edward...se que detrás de toda la historia con Bella hay algo realmente oscuro...

- Lo hay – dije mirando hacia el suelo - ¿No te ha contado nada?

- No, y yo la respeto – se encogió de hombros.

- Pues creo que deberías de saber lo que realmente pasó antes de que sigas haciendo de asesor del amor conmigo...Me acosté con ella por una apuesta que me propuso Emmet. Cien pavos si me acostaba con ella...y otros cien si enseñaba material fotográfico...el resto creo que lo sabes – asintió lentamente sin decir nada - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir dándome consejos para acercarme a Bella después de esto?

Se levantó de la escalera separándose de mi y se apoyó en la barandilla. Desde allí se empezaban a ver las luces de la ciudad sobre el atardecer. Alec se quedó un par de minutos callado, luego se giró y me miró.

- Creo que no sirve de nada decirte que fuiste un cabrón por hacerle eso, supongo que estos días te lo has estado repitiendo tu mismo – asentí mientras fruncía los labios – Yo estoy viendo la historia desde fuera...y te veo jodido. Te veo como el típico galán de tele novela que se lamenta porque no tiene el amor de su amada...De su amada – me repitió poniendo más enfasis en esa frase – Creo que las cosas no pasan por casualidad – le miré confundido – Han pasado cinco años desde que le hiciste aquello...pero te encuentras aquí y ahora con Bella...- suspiró – Podríais haber encontrado apartamento en la otra punta de la ciudad...pero fue aquí donde os instalasteis, al lado de Bella...sin saberlo. Podríais haber encontrado trabajo en otro lugar...pero tuvo que ser en el Forbidden – ahora se rió solo – Y tu amigo se podría haber enamorado de otra rubia explosiva...pero tuvo que ser Rose...Todo pasa por algo...el destino ha hecho que te reecuentres con Bella por alguna razón, así que...sí. Seguiré apoyándote en esto, Edward.

Joder...mierda...Las palabras de Alec me habían tocado la fibra...Tiré el cigarro de mala manera y me levanté para abrazar al chico que una vez quise pegar. Al principio se soprendió de mi arrebato de exaltación de la amistad, pero pronto me correspondió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Gracias, tío – murmuré.

- Alec, la comida ya está preparada y – ambos nos separamos bruscamente al oir la voz de Bella en el umbral de la puerta – Eh...vale – murmuró con el ceño fruncido – No quería interrumpir – me miró cuando me limpié la cara húmeda por unas lágrimas traicioneras – Pasad...pasad cuando querais, todo está preparado para cenar...

Ambos miramos como desaparecía Bella por la puerta. Joder, de todos los momentos vergonzosos en los que Bella me podía pillar, tenía que haber sido en este, llorando a moco tendido en cierta parte por su culpa. Alec me palmeó en la espalda y me sonrió.

- Quita esa cara de susto, Edward...no creo que Bella se piense nada extraño – le miré y encogí los hombros – Sabe que a los dos nos gustan las chicas, así que no te preocupes – sonreí de nuevo mientras volvíamos a entrar en el apartamento de Bella...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ver a Edward y a Alec abrazados me había dejado impresionada, no por el hecho en sí de ese gesto, sino por la cara de Edward; estaba llorando. Su cara estaba húmeda, había tratado de secársela cuando salí a avisar a Alec, pero le había visto perfectamente. No sería sincera si no reconociera que se me ablandó un poquito el corazón. Al parecer Edward lo había pasado bastante mal con lo de mi incidente...y yo le estaba tratando mal. Evidentemente nunca fui una persona que disfrutara con el dolor ajeno o provocando sufrimiento a los demás. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel con Edward, pero no lo podía evitar. Había bajado la guardia en el hospital por todos los acontecimientos que me habían pasado y no quería eso...Era o su dolor o el mío, la confusión que sentía en el alma me dolía...así que prefería por todos los medios alejar a Edward de mi vida.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron ya estaba todo listo. Rose y Alice se habían encargado de comprar comida suficiente para todos. Compraron una gran cantidad de comida saludable, montones de hamburguesas y un par de pizzas familiares...viva el sarcasmo.

Era consciente de la mirada de Edward sobre mi; sabía que estaba pendiente de mi cara en todo momento...Dios, el muy capullo estaba realmente preocupado y eso en el fondo eso me gustaba. Le miré unos segundos haciendo que él apartara la mirada avergonzado...Mi móvil sonó, así que me levanté de la mesa para cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?

- Señorita Swan, soy el inspector Thompson – me erguí en el sillón donde me había sentado. Mediante señales les pedí a los chicos que guardaran silencio – Le llamo para informarle de la detención de la señorita Tanya Denali.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, su agresor, Felix Denali, no era otro que su primo...en la declaración, a la primera de cambio delató a Tanya, ella fue la cabeza pensante de todo. Según su declaración sólo quería el dinero, no que usted resultase herida...

- No se por qué pero eso no me sirve de consuelo – murmuré.

- Me lo imagino, pero ya puede quedarse tranquila. Sus agresores serán juzgados y tendrán su castigo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, inspector...

Cuando colgué el salón estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Todos me miraban espectantes esperando que les diera nuevas noticias.

- Han detenido a Tanya...el agresor era su primo...ella lo planeó todo – los chicos murmuraron insultos hacia la rubia.

- Menos mal que la rechazaste a tiempo, Eddie – dijo Emmet mientras palmeaba la espalda de Edward.

- No, no la rechazó...los pillé en el baño dándose el lote – espeté mientras cogía una porción de pizza. Alec sonrió.

- No hice nada con ella – dijo Edward – Un par de besos...poco más.

- Ella iba detrás de él, pero él solo tenía ojos para otra chica y...- Edward e dio un fuerte codazo a Emmet en el estómago – Si querías que me callara me bastaba con decírmelo, cabrón – dijo sobándose el estómago

- Al menos ya puedo respirar tranquila – dije cambiando de tema – Lo único que quiero es volver a mi rutina y ya está...

- ¿Mañana irás a trabajar? - me preguntó Alec.

- No puedo actuar...sería un poco asqueroso dejar que la gente viera esta cicatriz. Además, tampoco me encuentro muy bien, estoy cansada...me pasaré antes de abrir para organizar los turnos de los chicos y todo eso.

- Sabes que Sam te anima a cogerte los días necesarios para que descanses...

- Pero no puedo...tengo que tener la mente ocupada en algo...no quiero pensar en nada...

- Si quieres estar ocupada haz calceta o punto de cruz – dijo Alice – al menos hasta que estés bien.

- Alice, no me veo haciendo calceta – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues pruébalo...relaja un montón...

El resto de la cena la pasamos entre conversaciones sin importancia, cosa que agradecí, aunque no se alargó demasiado. En mi cara se debía reflejar el cansancio y las molestias así que los chicos decidieron marcharse relativamente temprano no sin antes insistir en que alguno de ellos debía de quedarse conmigo...si no hubiera estado tan jodida les hubiera dado una patada en el culo para que se fueran, lo último que quería era molestarlos, bastante preocupados habían estado los pobres...

La mezcla de cansacio con los analgésicos hizo que durmiera toda la noche sin apenas molestias, así que no me importó levantarme tardísimo. Necesitaba esta cura de sueño como el comer. A eso de las ocho de la tarde decidir ponerme rumbo al Forbidden para dejar todo preparado a los chicos. Me duché, me curé sin llegar a marearme del todo y me puse un vestido suelto y veraniego para que no me rozara la tela en la herida. Decidí pasar de los tacones, así que me puse unas sandalias planas, cogí mi bolso y las llaves del coche y abrí la puerta pasar salir. El susto que me llevé al chocarme con esa figura alta y fuerte fue enorme. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Edward – también sorprendido - con la mano en alto para llamar al timbre de mi casa. Su pelo estaba mojado y olía deliciosamente a champú de vainilla...cerré los ojos fuertemente antes de hablar.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte – dije agarrándome el pecho.

- Lo siento...iba a llamar y...

- ¿Para qué? - le corté – No tengo tiempo para nada, me voy al Forbidden – miré el reloj – Y tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo, entras a trabajar en media hora...- intenté esquivarle para salir, pero me lo impidió poniendo el brazo atravesado en el marco de la puerta - ¿Me dejas salir, por favor?

- Se...se que tengo que ir a trabajar...venía a...buscarte – murmuró – Para llevarte...y eso...- suspiró.

- No quiero que me lleves a ningún sitio – dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Creí que ya habíamos superado ciertas asperezas, Bella – desvié la mirada – Sólo quiero ayudarte, vamos en la misma dirección y a ti te duele la herida al moverte – dijo señalándome. Lo pensé durante unos segundos...por mucho que me jodiera tenía razón.

- Está bien – murmuré.

Edward sonrió ampliamente...no sabía si tenía ganas de pegarle o de sonreir con él, así que decidí no hacer ni una cosa ni la otra. Bajé las escaleras junto a él y cuando llegamos a su volvo dejé que me abriera la puerta. Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto de Edward me sentí extraña; su olor estaba impreso en ese pequeño habitáculo haciendo que me sintiera momentáneamente perdida. Rápidamente fue hasta la puerta del piloto y se sentó.

- ¿Te ayudo a ponerte el cinturón?

- No, ya puedo yo...

Era la primera vez que me montaba con Edward en un coche, ya que las pocas veces que salí con él el Forks siempre lo hacíamos andando. Tras poner en marcha el coche puso la radio para rellenar ese silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre nosotros.

- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Has podido dormir algo?

- Sí – murmuré – Afortunadamente he dormido sin tener pesadillas...

- ¿Por lo de la otra noche? No te preocupes, ya han cogido a Tanya y a ese primo suyo y...

- No – le corté – Las pesadillas las tengo desde hace mucho...por...aquello – dije mirando por la ventanilla.

- Lo siento...- Edward paró en un semáforo – Bella...mírame...

Desgraciadamente Edward tuvo que parar en un semáforo, así que aprovechó para cogerme por la barbilla para que le mirara. Sentir sus dedos contra mi piel de nuevo hizo que varias descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi piel.

- Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera – susurró – yo...yo...ese bebé...me encantaría que todo hubiera salido bien...

- Cállate, Edward – sollocé.

- No, esta vez no voy a callarme, me vas a escuchar...Daría lo que fuera porque todo hubiera salido bien, porque ese niño estuviera aquí, te lo aseguro...- le miré a los ojos – No se que hacer para que me creas...No se qué hacer para que creas que lo que...siento por ti es sincero...

Gracias a los cielos que el claxon de uno de los coches de detrás nos sacó de esa pequeña burbuja emocional ya que al ver sus ojos supe en ese instante que Edward no mentía. El resto del camino le hicimos prácticamente en silencio, yo misma me había quedado sin palabras al oir lo que me había dicho Edward. ¿Sería posible que una persona cambiara de esa manera? Decidí no seguir pensando en ello, no quería hacerme más daño a mi misma...

Edward aparcó cerca de la puerta ya que aún era pronto y no había mucho jaleo. Esta vez dejé que me ayudara a salir del coche, Edward me cogió de la mano y tiró suavemente de mi para ponerme de pie, aunque me deshice rápidamente de su calor. Cuando llegamos a la puerta estaba Jacob, que me miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí?

- Hola, Jake...me alegro de verte – dije de manera irónica mientras entrábamos.

- Joder, perdona...pero, ¿no deberías de estar metida en la cama viendo una peli con un montón de palomitas a tu lado y descansando?

- Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer dentro de un rato...he venido para cuadrar los turnos y hacer un poco de inventario para saber qué necesitamos – los tres caminamos hasta la barra principal – Obviamente esta noche no hay actuación principal, a no ser que te quieras poner alguno de mis conjuntos y salir al escenario – dije sonriendo a mi amigo.

- Si yo tengo que subir al escenario y despelotarme al ritmo de la música lo llevamos claro. Soy arritmico total...estoy convenciendo a Nessie para que me de un par de clases de baile...

- Estás con ella, ¿a que si? - sonreí.

- Seh...vamos despacio...al menos ya no me hace la mirada del tigre. Creo que la estoy empezando a gustar – negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- ¿Me haces un favor, Jake? Ve al despcho y traeme la hoja con los horarios – Jake se marchó dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos de nuevo.

- Luego puedo acercarte a casa – dijo a mis espaldas.

- No hace falta.

- No tienes coche para volver, ¿recuerdas? - mierda...no había pensado en ello...me di la vuelta y le vi sonreir ligeramente.

- Supongo que lo habrás hecho a propósito...

- Supones bien...

- Edward...- suspiré – Mira no...

- ¿Bella? - me callé cuando oí esa voz – No creí que te encontraría aquí...- me giré y me quedé parada y sorprendida por la visita inesperada que tenía ante mi.

- James...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, aparece James...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creeis que reaccionará Edward al ver a James? Aviso...vienen capitulos muuuuy interesantes...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Sally Darcy: **a que si? El pobre lo está pasando muy mal...Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, Bella está siendo muy dura...al menos por ahora! Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **vienen muchos giros en la trama...Un beso! **SalyLuna: **le está costando al pobre...Un besote! **Tamy Lautner: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Anna-Myle: **jeje, totalmente de acuerdo...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! En el próximo capi Edward no va a estar muy feliz...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **se merecía sufrir un poquito más...Un beso! **Velsofía: **muchas gracias! Va a haber un cambio que va a hacer que los muros de Bella se derrumben...Un beso! **Jailannys: **jeje, es mejor estar informada, mejor digerir información a vivir en la ignorancia (te lo digo po experiencia...) Un besote enorme! **Vanessa121010: **jeje, Bella saca las uñas...Un beso! **Indacea: **muchas gracias! Edward no va a tardar en darse cuenta de las cosas...Un besote! **TheDc1809: **ahora tiene lo que se merece...aunque nos de pena, jeje. Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **es normal que Bella esté asustada...Tanya a la cárcel! Un beso! **Sandra32321: **eso es justo lo que la pasa...Un besote! **Zujeyane: **el pobre aguantará lo que se le venga encima...está muy pillado! Un beso! **Nany87:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Yeco: **jejeje, yo avisé...dije que nos daría pena...Un beso! **Troian: **es que el Edward de ahora es muy cuqui...Un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, Emmet tendrá su ración de dolor...Un beso! **BarbyBells: **pues se avecinan capitulos muuucho más intensos...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **jeje, ninguno de los dos afloja...Un beso! **Anita Cullen: **esperemos que se de cuenta de que lo que siente Edward es de verdad...Un beso! **Mirdg: **muchas garcias! Edward está sacando las garras...Un beso y suerte con los exámenes! **AndyCullen07: **muchas gracias! Ya queda poco para eso...Y Edward va a ser taaaan dulce...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, Alec es un amooor! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **jeje, y muy pronto además...Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella se está haciendo tanto la dura que no se da cuenta del dolor que causa...Un beso! **Ori-sweet-cullen: **la pobre no se va a poder relajar mucho...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Costanza rojas: **muchas gracias! Edward le demostrará muy pronto lo que siente por ella...Un beso! **Ana Laura: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** muchas gracias, un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jeje, pues Edward aún se va a llevar un par de malas contestaciones más...Un beso! **Flowers19: **me alegro mucho! Ya verás como todo sale bien. Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **gracias a ti ;) Vienen capis muuy intreresantes, un beso! **Aniha hiuga: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Edithmackrty: **muchas gracias, un beso!**AnaisDifi: **jeje, Edward va a ser muy insistente...Espero que te vayan bien los exámenes, un beso! **Katiuska Cullen Swan: **jeje, se lo merecen por malooos! Un beso! _

_Como os he dicho, vienen muchos giros en la historia, espero que os guste! Nos leemos el lunes, un beso a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Pero el tono de voz de Bella mientras hablaba por el móvil atrajo toda mi atención._

_- ¿Carlisle Cullen? - preguntó soprendida mientras se giraba para mirarme._

_¿Mi padre? ¿Qué demonios hacía mi padre llamando al móvil de Bella? Ellos sabían que era vecino de Bella y que trabajaba en el mismo local que ella, se lo había comentado en una de nuestras conversaciones días atrás...pero eso no justificaba la llamada. Me acerqué hasta ella en un vano intento por aclarar mis dudas..._


	21. Capitulo 21 Malas noticias

CAPITULO 21 MALAS NOTICIAS

James, el super modelo, estaba delante de nosotros. Me miró a mi con cara de sorprendido y luego miró a Edward de arriba abajo.

- James...¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunté dando un paso hacia él.

- Eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti, ¿no crees? - le miré confundida – Llamé a Alec para decirle que me pasaría por aquí, tengo que hacer mañana unas gestiones y quería aprovechar para veros...entonces me contó lo que te había pasado – se acercó a mi, me cogió de la cintura y me besó en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

- ¿Te ha contado lo del...intento de robo?- asintió.

- Fue una putada, menos mal que no fue nada grave...

- Sí fue grave – espetó Edward – Le han dado más de diez puntos...- James miró de nuevo detenidamente a Edward, ambos retándose con la mirada.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? - preguntó James.

- Yo ninguno, al menos por el momento – dijo Edward dando un paso hacia el rubio.

- Eh...James...James – al final conseguí que me mirara a mi y no a Edward; tenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué...qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a firmar un contrato para una firma de moda – dijo ablandando su gesto – Se supone que Alec se iba a pasar por aquí dentro de un rato para charlar un poco...pero mira por donde me he encontrado con una sorpresa mucho mejor...– Edward no nos quitaba ojo de encima.

Miré a ambos chicos como si estuviera un un partido de tenis. Parecía que de un momento a otro iban a saltar chispas entre esos dos y mucho me temía que el motivo era yo. La verdad es que no me hacía gracia estar en esta situación, estar en el puto medio de una pelea de machos alfa en celo justo ahora que no me encontraba en mi mejor momento.

- Oye, ¿te importa? Estoy pretendiendo que esto sea una conversación privada – le dijo James a Edward.

- Que yo sepa este es un local abierto al público, puedo estar donde me de la real gana...además, te recuerdo que trabajo aquí – dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos.

- Deberías de tener un poco de respeto por los demás – murmuró James.

- ¿Respeto? ¿Vienes tu a mi a hablarme de respeto?

Edward se acercó aún más a James tanto que sus pechos casi se tocaban...Por un momento tuve miedo de que Edward intentara hacerle algo a James; su gesto estaba furioso y tenía la mirada fija en la cara del rubio. Por eso decidí coger a James por el brazo y apartarle un poco de donde estaba. Edward me miró confundido al igual que James.

- Ya vale, ¿no? - suspiré – Edward...por favor, ve al piso de arriba y empieza a colocar las cosas...- Edward me miró con un gesto en la cara que no quise descifrar. Luego miró a James con una clara mirada amenazadora.

Me sentí un poco más relajada cuando Edward nos dejó solos en la barra. Me pasé las manos por el pelo en un vano intento por aclarar mis ideas cuando vino Jacob con los papeles y la carpeta de los horarios.

- Edward no parece muy feliz...¿le pasa algo? - preguntó mi amigo.

- Sí, es un entrometido – murmuró James.

- Gracias por traerme esto – le dije a Jacob e ignorando totalmente el comentario sarcástico de James.

- Las veces que quieras, preciosa...¿Voy preparando todo? - asentí con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos James y yo, cogí uno de los taburetes, me senté frente a la carpeta y suspiré.

- Ese...amigo tuyo...¿es así de capullo o se entrena por las noches? Mira, lo siento por ti, por si he fastidiado algo...

- Tu no has fastidiado nada...el ambiente ya venía caldeado de antes...- dije mientras pasaba las hojas.

- Ya...ese tipo tiene un humor de perros – levanté la mirada y dejé los folios dobre la barra en la que más tarde se servirían las copas – Y creo que es por lo que vio el otro día en el piso de arriba – señaló con el dedo índice hacia el techo.

- Verás...- suspiré – Lo del otro día...lo siento mucho – James me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Lo sientes?

- Sí, quiero...pedirte perdón...

- A ver – sonrió - ¿Quieres pedirme perdón por besarme de esa manera? Oh, vamos...- no pude evitar sonreir.

- Es que no fui justa contigo...te usé – susurré. James se inclinó hacia mi.

- Es por él, ¿verdad? Es por el tio este que hace apenas un par de minutos me ha asesinado con la mirada – asentí.

- Es muy complicado.

- En esta vida tu decides lo que es complicado y lo que no – dijo repentinamente serio.

- Ya...pero entre Edward y yo han pasado cosas muy duras...cosas que jamás se me podrán olvidar...desearía odiarle con todas mis fuerzas...

- Pero no lo haces – negué lentamente – No quieres sentir lo que sientes...Mira, ese chico no me cae bien...es más, me cae como una patada en el culo...pero te voy a dar mi opinión. Nunca te arrepientas de lo que hagas...arrepiéntete de lo que no haces – miré a James y sonreí.

- A veces es dificil seguir esa forma de vida...He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepentiré toda mi vida...

- Todo pasa por algo, Bella...recuerda lo que te digo...

No lo pude evitar; acorté la distancia que nos separaba y abracé a James por sus palabras y consejos. Mierda, estaba más sensible que nunca, sentía que me ablandaba por todo...y no me gustaba sentirme así de vulnerable.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu y yo haríamos muy buena pareja...lástima que esté el agrio de por medio...- fui a contestarle, pero alguien carraspeó a nuestra espalda.

Me separé lentamente de James y me giré para ver a Edward cargado con una caja de botellas. Se quedó parado en frente de nosotros y en estos momentos estaba apretando la mandíbula fuertemente.

- Yo que tu me alejaba un poco de ella...puedes hacerla daño en la herida – espetó. James se separó de mi y encaró a Edward.

- Veo que lo tuyo es interrumpir...ahora y...el otro día en el despacho...- Edward dejó con un sonoro estruendo la caja de las botellas y se enfrentó a James.

- ¿Qué coño has venido a hacer aquí?

- A ti no te importa – James miró a Edward con el labio fruncido – No juegues conmigo, tío...

- Hey...chicos...por favor...- intenté meterme entre ellos pero Edward me apartó con suavidad. Busqué a Jacob o a alguno de los chicos con la mirada para que me ayudara en caso de que fuera necesario pero no vi a nadie.

- No soy yo el que está jugando, eres tú...y juegas con fuego, rubito – James dio un paso adelante.

- Me estás calentando, ¿lo sabías? - Edward eliminó la distancia que los separaba haciendo que sus narices casi se tocaran. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa...hasta que algo apartó a Edward un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Suéltame, joder! - le gritó Edward a Alec mientras este le seguía sujetando.

- ¡Alec! - fui hasta donde estaba él y le cogí del brazo con el que tenía sujeto a Edward – Menos mal que has llegado...No sé que demonios les pasa.

- ¡A mi no me pasa nada! Suéltame, Alec...joder...- mi amigo miró a Edward.

- ¿Si te suelto vas a intentar avalanzarte sobre James?

- Eso no te lo puedo jurar – dijo Edward mirando de nuevo a James.

- Por favor...parad ya...- supliqué.

Edward me miró para después agachar la cabeza. Alec le soltó muy despacio y muy lentamente hasta que comprobó que Edward no iba a hacer ninguna tontería.

- Lo siento – dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos – Siento que hayas visto...esto...

- ¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado? - preguntó Alec mirando a uno y a otro.

- Que yo sepa no he hecho nada – murmuró James – Simplemente he venido porque había quedado contigo, me he encontrado con Bella y la he saludado.

- La estabas abrazando – espetó Edward haciendo que se hiciera un largo silencio entre nosotros.

- ¿Te has puesto así porque la estaba abrazando? - preguntó Alec alucinado – No me jodas, tío...Eres un puto cavernícola...

- No quiero ver a este típo abrazándola de nuevo, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

- No...no lo entiendo...¿me puedes dar las razones por las que James no puede abrazar a Bella? - Edward me miró y suspiró.

- No quiero que la abrace por...por...

Esperaba la respuesta de Edward con un poco de temor. No sabía qué podía esperar de él, estaba diferente, estaba raro...

- Porque...yo...

El sonido de mi teléfono desvió la atención hacia mi. Miré a los tres chicos antes de sacar el teléfono de mi bolso. Era un número desconocido, nunca atendía ese tipo de llamadas, pero con tal de escapar de la situación en la que me encontraba atendería a quien quiera que fuese. Me aparté un poco de ellos y contesté la llamada.

- ¿Digame? - dije con mi mejor tono de voz.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?

- Sí, soy yo...

Dios – murmuró la voz al otro lado de la línea – Menos mal...No se si te acordarás de mi, Isabella...

- ¿Quién es? - dije frunciendo el ceño. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que los chicos habían dejado de lado sus discusiones para prestarme atención.

- Bueno...soy...soy Carlisle Cullen, hija...¿te acuerdas de mi?

- ¿Carlisle Cullen? - me giré para mirar a Edward de manera instintiva mientras él daba un paso hacia mi al oir el nombre de su padre...¿Por qué me llamaba Carlisle Cullen a mi móvil?

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si el teléfono de Bella hubiera tardado dos segundos más en sonar ahora estaría sumido en un estado vergonzoso post declaración. Sí, si ese maldito móvil no hubiera sonado ahora mismo Bella sabría lo que sentía por ella...para bien o para mal. Era consciente de mis sentimientos, de hecho, eran evidentes...y tenía un nudo en el estómago por no decirlos y proclamarlos a viva voz.

Alec aún estaba a mi lado por si intentaba morderle un ojo al modelo rubio de los cojones; ganas no me faltaban, para qué negarlo. Pero el tono de voz de Bella mientras hablaba por el móvil atrajo toda mi atención.

- ¿Carlisle Cullen? - preguntó soprendida mientras se giraba para mirarme.

¿Mi padre? ¿Qué demonios hacía mi padre llamando al móvil de Bella? Ellos sabían que era vecino de Bella y que trabajaba en el mismo local que ella, se lo había comentado en una de nuestras conversaciones días atrás...pero eso no justificaba la llamada. Me acerqué hasta ella en un vano intento por aclarar mis dudas.

. No puede ser – murmuró Bella. Se tapó la boca con la mano y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Alec y James se acercaron al ver el cambio del estado de ánimo de Bella – Yo...ellos no quieren verme, doctor Cullen – cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaban humedecidos y rojos por las primeras lágrimas que precedían al llanto - ¿Por qué no me han avisado ellos? - sollozó – Dios mío...¿tan...tan grave es? - ¿qué coño pasaba? Se me estaba partiendo el alma de ver a Bella en esta situación y lo peor de todo es que no me estaba enterando de nada – Entiendo...Yo...yo...no se que hacer – Bella escuchó las palabras de mi padre y asintió con gravedad como si él pudiera verla – Está bien, doctor Cullen...arreglaré todo...haré todo lo posible por llegar cuanto antes...

Bella colgó el teléfono y se le quedó mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo; lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su cara. Me acerqué muy despacio a ella ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos chicos, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi cercanía.

- Bella...- la llamé con suavidad – Bella...- me miró. Y esa mirada hizo que se me partiera el corazón en mil pedazos. Así me había mirado cuando me contó lo de nuestro bebé...así que lo que fuera que le había dicho mi padre era malo...muy malo - ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? Me...me estás asustando...

- Era tu padre – me explicó como si yo no hubiera oído nada de la conversación – Tengo que irme...- hizo el amago de marcharse hasta la puerta, pero la cogí suavemente del brazo.

- Voy contigo – me miró...pero se deshizo rápidamente de mi mano.

- No...

- No voy a dejar que vayas así a ningún sitio...

- Edward tiene razón, preciosa – dijo James haciendo que me hiviera la sangre – Muy a mi pesar...tiene razón...

- Te llevo a donde tengas que ir, Bella...

- ¡No! Joder...- sollozó – Todo es una mierda...

- Dime qué te pasa, por favor...¿qué te ha dicho mi padre? ¿Por qué te ha llamado? - me miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Tengo que volver a Forks – dijo con voz gélida. Sacudí la cabeza son entender nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - Bella se mordió el labio inferior y mucho me temía que era para no romper en llanto delante de nosotros. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Es mi padre, Edward...tiene una grave enfermedad pulmonar...se está...muriendo...

* * *

><p><em>Uffff, parece que se avecina drama...Carlisle ha soltado la bomba...¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Viajará Bella sola a Forks? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Anita Cullen: **Alec le dará muy buenos consejos a Edward...Un besote! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Maricoles: **muchas gracias! Alec es de lo mejor, jejeje, un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, cada día te superas más...Un besote enorme! **Lunatico0030: **jejeje, se ha puesto morado de celos! Un beso! **Karito CullenMasen: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Deysi María: **Edward va a ayudar mucho a Bella...o al menos lo va a intentar...Un beso! **Yeco: **da mucha penita...Un beso! **Milla Whitlock: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **jeje, muuuuy celoso...Carlisle trajo malas noticias a Bella...Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella va a dejar caer las barreras...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **vienen capitulos muuuy movidos! Un besote! **Sully YM: **al pobre aún le queda sufrir un poco con Bella...Un besote enorme! **Andycullen07: **jeje, Edward es muuuy tierno. A Bella le esperan momentos muy duros...Un besote! **GABY: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, no le pega a Bella eso de hacer punto de cruz...Un besote! **Velsofía: **Carlisle ha soltado la bomba...mucho drama! Un besote! **Flowers19: **espero que tu hermana esté bien ;) Tienes razón me equivoqué de nombre...Demetri, Felix...tengo un lío enorme en la cabeza, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **Bella sufrió mucho...y aún le queda a la pobre...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Keimasen86: **está muuy pillado...haría cualquier cosa por Bella (suspiro) Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **Carlisle le soltó la bomba a Bella...a ver que pasa! Un beso! **Darky1995: **bombazo! a ver que pasa en Forks...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Troian: **creo que ahora Edward ha dejado de ver el físico de Bella para ver su interior...Soy de Madrid ;) Un besote y gracias! **BarbyBells: **poco a poco...aunque Edward va a ser un gran apoyo para Bella...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **queda mucho drama! Un besote! **Edithmckrty: **estuvo cortito...pero intenso, jeje. Un beso! **Beakis: **jeje, el pobre está un poco ansioso...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **parece ser que Bella vuelve a Forks...a ver qué se encuentra allí...Un beso! **Vanessa121010: **dentro de poco habrá un acercamiento entre ellos...Un beso! **Isela Cullen:** muchisimas gracias! Las cosas se complican para Bella...Un besote! **Romiina: **muchisimas gracias! Dentro de poco se aclararan muchas cosas...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **sí, viene una parte muy dolorosa para Bella...Un besote! **Jailannys: **muchas gracias! Edward se va a deshacer en mimos con Bella...muuy tierno, jeje. Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **Charlie está malito...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **NaChiKa Cullen: **no, jejeje...James fue a hacer una visita...y se encontró con un bombazo! Un besote! **Ori-sweet-cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Muuuy interesante...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, muchas gracias! Vienen super intensos...Un beso! **Indacea: **jeje, Edward ha estado a punto de perder los papeles con James...Un beso! **Kirtash: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, vamos a necesitar los pañuelos...capitulos muuy intensos! Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **totalmente inesperada...Un besote y gracias! **Ely Cullen M: **muchas gracias por leer, un beso! **Rommyev: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **muchisimas gracias por leerla! LA verdad es que el los primeros capis eran unos capullos...ahora Edward es un amor y Emmet...la vida le devolverá los palos que dió. Un besote enorme!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Eso – murmuró – Que voy a ir contigo...- me froté los ojos con la mano antes de hablar._

_- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Que vas a venir a Forks conmigo? ¿Estás loco? Te recuerdo que salí de allí por tu puta culpa, Edward. He estado sin ver a mis padres, sin pisar mi verdadera casa cinco años por lo que pasó – aguanté y recé por no llorar – Me he perdido cinco años de la vida de mi padre...sus últimos cinco años por tu culpa – sollocé - ¿Crees que quiero que vengas conmigo?..._


	22. Capitulo 22 Tras tus pasos

CAPITULO 22 TRAS TUS PASOS

Mi padre estaba enfermo...no, no estaba enfermo. Se estaba muriendo. Mi padre estaba pasando por uno de los peores baches de su enfermedad desconocida para mi y yo no me había enterado. Mis padres no me había querido hablar ni para comunicarme una noticia de este calibre. ¿Dónde me dejaba eso a mi? Sin duda tenían que estar muy dolidos, tenían que pensar que yo era la peor hija de todo el jodido mundo para no querer hablar conmigo en un momento como este. El doctor Cullen, ese hombre tan amable y cariñoso, me había contado con detalles lo que le pasaba a mi padre. Sus pulmones estaban sufriendo una enfermedad degenerativa, sus alveolos estaban sufriendo una degeneración haciendo que el intercambio de gases fallase cada vez más a menudo provocándole fuertes crisis respiratorias. La última había sido tan fuerte que habían tenido que intubarle...según Carlisle, si mi padre sufría otro de sus ataques en las próximas horas podría tener un resultado fatal. Él, más como persona que como médico, me había aconsejado visitar a mi padre por lo que pudiera pasar. Tendría que volver a Forks después de cinco largos años. Tendría que volver al lugar de donde salí precipitadamente y de la peor manera posible...y todo por culpa del chico que en estos momentos me estaba mirando con un gesto asombrado en su cara.

- ¿Tu...padre? ¿Cómo que se está muriendo? - preguntó cuando salió de su sorpresa.

- Está muy enfermo...los pulmones...Tengo que irme...Tengo que coger el primer avión que salga para Seattle...

- Dios mío, nena...- Alec se acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros - ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No...no, no, no...¿Cómo voy a poder enfrentarme a esto, Alec? ¿Cómo?

- Vamos, Bella...te llevaré a casa – me dijo Edward. Dudé durante unos segundos.

- Deja que Edward te acompañe a casa, Bella...no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio sola y menos con lo del otro día tan reciente...- me dijo Alec.

- Llama a Rose y a Alice...diles...diles...

- Tranquila, cariño. Yo les explico todo.

Alec me dio un fraternal beso en la frente y James, que se había quedado mudo por mis palabras, me besó en la mejilla. Fui al lado de Edward hasta la salida, justo en ese momento algunos de mis compañeros entraban a sus puestos de trabajo, incluídos Jasper y Emmet. Cuando me vieron la cara ambos fruncieron el ceño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? ¿Te duele la herida...? - preguntó Japer.

- No es eso, Jazz – contestó Edward por mi – Bella tiene que viajar a Forks...su padre está muy enfermo...- los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Mierda...lo siento mucho, Bella – dijo Emmet de forma sincera - ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene? - asentí incapaz de decir nada - ¿Os acompañamos?

- No – dijo Edward – Ya la acompaño yo a casa, supongo que Alice y Rose irán allí en cuanto se enteren...

- Está bien – Jasper suspiró mientras me abrazaba – Con lo que sea nos avisas, ¿vale? - volví a asentir.

Al parecer esta noche me había comido la lengua el gato. Me había quedado sin palabras, no era capaz de expresar por la voz lo que sentía en estos momentos. Era un cúmulo de sentimientos. Rabia por no haberme enterado antes, dolor por el que estaba sintiendo mi padre, confusión al tener que volver a Forks y miedo. Mucho miedo por ver la reacción de mi madre al volver a verme...

Dejé que Edward me abriera la puerta del copiloto y que me ayudara a subirme al coche. No estaba en condiciones de pelear con nadie, al menos por el momento. Me estaba conteniendo. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones estaba en mi interior y estaba en estado de ebullición; por el momento estaba bastante tranquila, pero me conocía a mi misma...y en cualquier momento podría explotar salpicando a quien tuviera a mi lado.

Edward condujo hasta casa con un ojo en la carretera y otro en mi. No sabía exactamente qué imagen debía de estar dando en estos momentos, pero por el gesto de Edward mi cara debía de ser un puñetero poema dramático.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mientras recorríamos una de las calles principales.

- No...no estoy bien...¿Crees que puedo estar bien al recibir tal noticia?

- Lo siento, Bella...mira, se que no es ningún consuelo, pero mi padre es uno de los mejores médicos que tiene ese hospital Se que hará todo lo posible porque tu padre se recupere de la mejor manera – le miré a los ojos y asentí.

Sabía que Carlisle era uno de los mejores pero en esos momentos eso no me aliviaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tenía el presentimiento de que si no veía a mi padre en las próximas horas...ya no volvería a verlo con vida.

Edward aparcó en frente de nuestro bloque de apartamentos de mala manera. Se apresuró a abrirme la puerta. Ambos subimos las escaleras en silencio...hasta que su móvil sonó. La llamada fue corta y concisa.

- Bella, es Rose...dice que Alec la ha llamado. Viene para acá con Alice para ayudarte a preparar todo...mientras tanto...¿me dejarías acompañarte? - me quedé en frente de la puerta de mi apartamento con las llaves en la mano. Sin darme la vuelta asentí.

Ambos pasamos al salón. En el interior de mi casa vacía me sentía perdida. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? Fui a mi habitación seguida de Edward y abrí el armario donde guardaba una bolsa de viaje lo suficientemente grande como para meter ropa para unos días. Empecé a sacar pantalones vaqueros y la poca ropa de abrigo que tenía y empecé a meter la ropa en la pequeña maleta ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi puerta Edward se apresuró a abrir. Las chicas entraron y en silencio me abrazaron. Rose y Alice se habían agarrado fuertemente a mi provocándome un ligero deje de dolor en mi reciente cicatriz, aunque no me importó. Necesitaba el abrazo y el calor que me estaban ofreciendo...

- Lo siento mucho, cariño...- susurró Rose contra mi piel - ¿Estás bien? - dijo limpiándome la cara humedecida.

- No...no estoy...no...tengo que reservar los billetes para el...viaje – balbuceé.

- No te preocupes – dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa – Yo me encargo de reservar para el primer vuelo que salga – asentí agradecida mientras mi pequeña amiga salí de la habitación.

Rose me ayudó en silencio a meter la ropa en la maleta de una manera un poco más ordenada. Sinceramente en este momento agradecía que nadie me dijera nada. Era un poco duro decirlo, pero las palabras de ánimo no me valían de nada. Estaba a pocas horas de enfrentarme a uno de los momentos más esperados por mi en los últimos años en las peores circunstancias que podía ocurrir. Alice entró de nuevo con el móvil en la mano y se acercó a mi.

- El primer vuelo a Seattle es el de las dos de la mañana – miró el reloj – Aún tienes unas horas para prepararte.

- Necesito...necesito cambiarme, ponerme algo de abrigo...allí...hace frío...

Dios, parecía que me había dado algo raro en la boca, sólo la abría para decir cosas sin sentido y para balbucear incoherencias...bueno, supongo que eso es lo que le pasa a alguien que está a punto de entrar en estado de shock...y a mi me faltaba muy poco. Edward salió de manera disimulada de la habitación para que las chicas me ayudaran a cambiarme ya que las manos me temblaban tanto que hacía que la tarea se me volviese complidada. Las chicas me sacaron unos vaqueros y una sudadera con unas zapatillas planas. Me miré al espejo para hacerme una coleta y me asusté cuando me vi en el reflejo. Mi cara daba miedo, aunque no era la primera vez que veía ese gesto de dolor en mi rostro. Esos ojos vacíos y los surcos profrundos de las lágrimas los había tenido en más ocasiones...pero ninguna vez como esta. Esta vez estaba superada por un cúmulo de situaciones tensas y todo empezaba a pasarme factura. No salía de una situación mala cuando me metía en otra...

Las chicas y yo salimos al salón. Allí, en uno de los sofás, estaba sentado Edward con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando me miró volví a sentirme en un cruce de sensaciones...sus ojos reflejaban pena y dolor...

- Bella...voy a ir contigo – dijo muy serio.

- No, las chicas me acompañarán al aeropuerto. Gracias por traerme y...

- No, no me has entendido...voy a ir contigo a Forks – abrí tanto los ojos por las palabras de Edward que por un momento temí que se me salieran de las cuencas...

- ¿Qué?

- Eso – murmuró – Que voy a ir contigo...- me froté los ojos con la mano antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Que vas a venir a Forks conmigo? ¿Estás loco? Te recuerdo que salí de allí por tu puta culpa, Edward. He estado sin ver a mis padres, sin pisar mi verdadera casa cinco años por lo que pasó – aguanté y recé por no llorar – Me he perdido cinco años de la vida de mi padre...sus últimos cinco años por tu culpa – sollocé - ¿Crees que quiero que vengas conmigo? Creo que no tienes que responder a esa pregunta – miré esos ojos verdes vidriosos...y decidí escapar de allí antes de que me arrepintiera de algo – Me voy ya...cierra la puerta al salir.

Y dejé a Edward en el salón de mi casa con el corazón tan roto como el mío propio...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me quedé de pie en medio del salón de la casa de Bella sin saber muy bien que hacer. Dios mío...esas palabras...Si pensé que las palabras que me había dedicado el otro día tras su accidente habían sido duras...estas no tenían calificación, aunque eran la verdad más pura. Yo mismo había puesto a Bella en esa crítica situación. Yo había sido el culpable de la ruptura entre ella y sus padres...y ahora su padre se estaba muriendo. Estuve tentado a llamar a mi padre y preguntarle por el caso de Charlie Swan, pero me detuve antes de marcar el número. No quería traspasar esa línea; si Bella había decidido mantenerme al margen...me mantendría alejado de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad ahora mismo rozaba el techo, no podía sentirme más ruín...mierda, quería acompañarla a Forks para brindarle mi apoyo más sincero y mis sentimientos más limpios.

Salí de la casa de Bella de nuevo abatido. No tenía ánimos para dirigirme a la soledad de mi apartamento así que fui hasta el coche y puso rumbo al Forbidden. Tampoco es que me apeteciera mucho trabajar en las condiciones en las que me encontraba, pero no me quedaba otro remedio. Era eso o hundirme más en la mierda y dado que estaba hundido hasta las cejas...servir copas y aguantar la música a todo volumen con este maldito dolor de cabeza era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora mismo.

Cuando entré en el local aún estaba Alec por allí. Estaba hablando con Emmet, que ya llevaba puesto su traje de chico de seguridad, ambos tenían el semblante serio: gracias a los cielos no vi al modelo rubio de los cojones. Cuando les tuve cerca me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿No se supone que tu tenías que estar con Bella? - me preguntó Alec.

- Las chicas se la han llevado al aeropuerto – murmuré pasándome las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Y qué haces que no has ido con ella? - me preguntó Emmet.

- He querido ir con ella, he querido acompañarla al maldito aeropuerto y coger el puto avión y no ha querido, ¿vale? Me ha cantado las verdades en la cara y ha hecho que lo que queda de mi corazón se rompa en pedazos diminutos – espeté con rabia - ¿Qué más quereis que haga? Mierda...

Fui hasta la barra donde había algunos chicos pidiendo sus consumiciones; gracias a los cielos aún no había mucho gente, así podía mantener mi dolor de cabeza a raya, al menos por el momento.

- ¿Cómo que qué más quiero que hagas? - dijo Alec – Ve con ella, joder...¿vas a dejar que ella pase por ese trance en soledad? - miré a los ojos azules del que se estaba convirtiendo en mi nuevo amigo – No, no vas a dejar que eso ocurra. Te he visto esta tarde aquí con James, casi le ahogas por abrazar a Bella...quieres a esa chica con todo tu corazón...no la dejes sola – me animó.

- Ella no quiere que vaya...

- Ella no sabe lo que quiere, Edward. Quizás haya que presionarla un poco para que salgan a la luz sus sentimientos...

- No creo que sea el mejor momento para presionar, Alec – este suspiró.

- Es el mejor momento de todos – me sonrió cálidamente – Ve con ella a Forks, demuéstrala lo que eres capaz de hacer por ella...Quizás se enfade de momento, pero ella va a agradecer el gesto...¿a qué hora sale el avión?

- A las dos – Emmet, que estaba atento a la conversación, miró su reloj.

- Uffff – silvó – Es casi la una, tío...tienes que estar en la terminal un buen rato antes de que salga el vuelo y teniendo en cuenta de que tienes que pasar por casa para coger tus cosas...

- Tonterías – le cortó Alec – Te da tiempo. Yo te acompaño, Edward...

Emmet me dio un apretón cariñoso de los suyos y me sonrió dándome ánimos. Miré a lo lejos a Jasper; estaba subido en su cabina de dj, así que no gastaría tiempo nen despedirme de él más que nada porque no disponía de mucho. Alec se ofreció a conducir mi coche ya que yo estaba empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Sí, viajaría a Forks con Bella...iría con ella y la acompañaría en este duro momento aunque para que pasase eso tuviera que aporrearme con el zapato como lo hizo con su agresor. Llegamos a casa en tiempo record y más rápido aún hice mi pequeña maleta. Mientras Alec se aseguraba de reservar mi billete...gracias a Dios aún quedaban unas pocas plazas libres, porque si no no sabía qué habría sido de mi. Tan rápido como vinimos pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Mientras Alec conducía yo no hacía otra cosa más que mirar el reloj...la una y veinte. Mierda, mierda...estrujé entre mis manos la bolsa de viaje en un intento por canalizar mis nervios, aunque apretujar un montón de ropa no me estaba haciendo mucho bien que dijeramos. Sólo logré calmarme un poco cuando vi las luces y el movimiento típico del aeropuerto. Alec ni siquiera intentó aparcar; frenó de mala manera delante de la puerta principal y me animó a bajar.

- Buena suerte, tío – le sonreí a través de la ventanilla y me lancé en una carrera para buscar la puerta de embarque del vuelo 772 con destino a Seattle.

Tras esperar cinco angustiosos segundos para que una azafata me diera los bolletes que había reservado por teléfono, puse rumbo a mi destino. Tuve que esquivar carritos, maletas e inlcuso un par de bancos que se interponían en mi camino, pero me daba igual. Lo importante era coger ese mismo vuelo en el que iba Bella. Cuando al fin vi la puerta con la azafata en la entrada respiré tranquilo...aunque la tranquilidad me duró poco cuando vi que cerraba la puerta justo cuando llegaba yo.

- ¡Espere! ¡Espere! Yo...yo tengo que coger ese vuelo – le dije a la mujer batiendo los billetes delante de ella. Miró los papeles que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ya han dado orden de cerrar las puertas...

* * *

><p><em>Sí, lo sé...soy cruel por dejarlo ahí...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creeis que pasará?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, hay que entender a Bella...está muy sensible...Un beso! **Jailannys: **Edward lo va a tener muuuy dificil el pobre...Un beso! **A Smile Can Change The World: **Carlisle soltó el notición...a ver qué pasa en Forks...y a ver si Edward consigue ir...Un besite! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, James estaba de pasada...de momento...Un beso! **Yeco: **muy interesante...Un beso! **Savele17: **jeje, le faltó poco para darle...Un beso! **Melissa94 Cullen Black: **muchas gracias! Esperemos que Bella entre en razón...Un beso! **BEAKIS:** el pobre quiere ir...pero el destino lo le deja! Un beso! **Flowers19: **prometo que seré buena con Bella, jeje. Al menos tu hermana ya está en casa! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Vanessa121010: **Edward va a ser un amor a partir de ahora...Un beso y gracias! **Keimasen86: **Edward ha estado al borde del ataque de nervios, jejeje. Un besote! **Camila: **para los capis que vienen nuestras caras serán así O.O jeje. Por cierto, esa canción es ideal para Edward...un beso! **Sandra32321: **queda poco para saber la reacción de los padres...Un besote! **Lizzy90: **arggg...está muy malito, lo veremos en los próximos capis...Un beso! **TheDC1809: **muy dura...Un besote enorme! **Darky1995: **él no sabe que va a ir...Un besote! **Maricoles:** jejeje, los próximos capis pueden tener acercamientos...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN:** jeje, muchas gracias! El próximo capitulo va a ser un caos para los sentimientos de Bella...Un besote! **Gaby: **jejeje, reconozco que soy un poco mala...Un beso! **Velsofía: **pero todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa...Un beso! **Angi cullen: **Bella se dará cuenta de eso muy pronto...Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, la visión de Alice va a estar muy presente...Un besote enorme! **Deysi María: **jeje, te entiendo...Y sí, no es bueno vivir con rencor...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Dioda: **creo que en el fondo le va a venir bien ese viaje...Y creo que esta es la tortura ideal para Emmet, jejeje. Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **Bella ha sufrido mucho...Te tengo agragada a facebook, soy Laura Atenea...lo que pasa es que cuando me pongo a hacer cosillas lo dejo un poco olvidado, jeje. Un beso! **BarbyBells: **Edward es muy persuasivo, jejeje. Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **muchas gracias, espero poder alargarlos un poco! Un beso! **Anita Cullen: **jeje, lo de Edward es inevitable...Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **va a ser muy ineteresante...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, el pobre Edward no puede con la vida! La vuelta será dura...Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **eso es lo que quiere Edward, quiere que le vean con él para que todos sepan que no está sola...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **esperemos que sea así! Un beso! **Andycullen07:** la verdad es que lo vamos a pasar mal con los sentimientos de ambos...Un besote! **Andrea:** muchisimas gracias por leerla, un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, pelea de gallos...Un besote y gracias! **Yolabertay: **jeje, estaba de paso...si se llega a quedar le da algo a Edward...Un beso y gracias! **Zujeyane: **sí, la vuelta va a ser muy dolorosa...Un beso! **Janalez: **esperemos que Bella entre en razón...espero que tu bebé esté bien, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **Edward se va a volver un sobreprotector empedernido...Un besote! **NaChiKa Cullen: **es triste, pero le va a venir bien a Bella volver a Forks, un besote! **Edithmckrty: **muchas gracias! Es que es muy impulsivo, jeje. Un beso! **Sully YM:** es normal que reaccione así, pero le va a venir bien volver allí...Un beso! **Anna-Myle: **este vuelve a ser el Edward que nos encanta, jeje. Un beso! **Beatriz20: **muchisimas gracias, espero que te guste, un beso! _

_Muchisimas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos que sigo recibiendo! Nos leemos el viernes, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Tengo tanto miedo...- reconoció._

_- Déjame estar a tu lado, Bella...no te voy a defraudar. Antes me muero que hacerte daño – me miró a los ojos de nuevo mientras le temblaba el labio. No se si fue una ilusión de mi cabeza, pero vi como Bella asentía despacio..._


	23. Capitulo 23 Sentimientos encontrados

CAPITULO 23 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Durante el camino al aeropuerto no logré calmarme ni un poquito...Era un hecho que en pocas horas iba a ver a mis padres de nuevo, el problema es que mi madre no sabía nada sobre mi improvisada visita. Podría llamarla...pero no, no me atrevía. En este momento mil dudas atravesaban mi cabeza y ninguna de esas preguntas tenía una respuesta satisfactoria para mi. ¿Y si mi madre se oponía a que yo viera a mi padre? ¿Tanto rencor me podría tener después de tanto tiempo para que pudiera llegar a ese punto? Por otro lado...¿como reaccionaría ante mi después de cinco años? ¿Le agradaría verme después de ese tiempo y habiendo sufrido este cambio tan drástico? Suspiré y me hundí aún más en el asiento del coche de Alice con los ojos irritados por el llanto silencioso que me embargaba.

- Tranquila, cariño...en poco tiempo estarás en Forks...ya verás como todo va a ir bien...

No pude responder a Rose; en serio agradecía las palabras de mi amiga, pero no creía en ellas. Sabía que esta visita, que esta vuelta a Forks, iba a ser en parte traumática para mi. Volver a ese pueblo me hacía sentir tan expuesta y vulnerable que hacía que me dieran ganas de llorar.

Cuando llegamos a la terminal las chicas me acompañaron para facturar mi pequeña maleta de viaje y nos sentamos a esperar en uno de los bancos metálicos a que llamaran a los pasajeros de mi vuelo para embarcar.

- Estoy muerta de miedo...no se...no se lo que me voy a encontrar al llegar allí – susurré mientras me frotaba las manos.

- Mierda – espetó Rose – Mira, puedo hacer unas llamadas y cancelar algunas citas que tengo...puedo ir a Forks contigo y...

- No, no...Rose, no puedo permitir que alteres tu vida por mis miedos...no. Eso es algo que debo hacer yo sola...Edward...Edward también se ha ofrecido a acompañarme – las chicas se miraron entre ellas.

- ¿Y por qué no has aceptado su ofrecimiento? Él es de Forks, su padre está llevando el caso del tuyo...¿qué tiene de malo que Edward te acompañase?

- ¡No! - chillé haciendo que varias personas se giraran en mi dirección. Las chicas no sabían la peor parte de la historia...y, sinceramente, este no era el mejor momento para confesarme – No, yo...simplemente no puedo tenerle cerca...

- ¿Por qué? - insistió Alice – Mira, se que entre vosotros han pasado muchas cosas y muy pocas de ellas buenas...aún así creo que Edward lo está pasando mal contigo – apreté la mandíbula y miré a Alice – No me mires así, Bella...Tu no viste a Edward en esa maldita sala de espera del hospital mientras estaban tratandote dentro...estaba desesperado, roto...la cara de ese chico era la cara de un hombre que estaba sufriendo de veras...Y en tu casa... – movió la cabeza – Te mira como si tu fueras su centro del universo, como si tu fueras la estrella que le da calor...y eso, lementablemente, tu no lo ves...

- No quiero verlo, Alice...ahora mismo no puedo lidiar con más dolor sobre mi cuerpo porque se que Edward puede lastimarme...y esta vez se me haría muy duro soportarlo...

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 772 con destino a Seattle, pasen a embarcar por la puerta número tres._

Suspiré cuando oí la voz procedente de los altavoces. Me levanté y en silencio abracé a mis dos amigas.

- Te llamaremos cada poco tiempo para saber las últimas noticias – me dijo Rose – Y tu, cuídate, por favor...no tienes buena cara...

- Tranquila, Rose...os llamaré en cuanto llegue...

Tras un último abrazo, caminé hasta la puerta número tres y le di a la azafata de tierra los billetes.

- Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita Swan.

Me limité a sonreir sin ganas a la amable mujer. Este no iba a ser un buen viaje. Seguramente iba a ser el viaje más amargo y triste de toda mi mísera vida...Atravesé el pasillo del puente de embarque, al llegar a la puerta del avión otra amable azafata me indicó cuál iba a ser mi asiento. Me derrumbé en él desganada. Sólo tenía ganas de tomarme una pastilla para el dolor y dormir durante todo el vuelo para mantener la cabeza despejada para mi vuelta a Forks. Tras un rato en los que entraron el resto de los pasajeros, la azafata dio órden de cerrar la puerta para que el avión pudiera despegar. Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta recibió una llamada y volvió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces, Susan? - le preguntó otra azafata a la encargada de la puerta.

- Falta un pasajero – la chica se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien – suspiró – En cuanto entre cierras y te preparas para el despegue...siempre tiene que haber alguno que se retrasa – iba murmurando la mujer mientras atravesaba el pasillo del avión.

Cerré los ojos y me hundí aún más en el sillón en un vano intento por relajarme. Aunque tuve que abrir los ojos cuando oí la voz que menos me esperaba oir en ese instante...

- Menos mal que me han dejado pasar, Bella – dijo Edward. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y traía una mochila colgada al hombro. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, aunque no sabía si era de rabia, de miedo o...de alivio...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios haces aquí?

- Por favor, señores pasajeros – nos llamó una azafata – Tomen asiento y abrochense los cinturones para el despegue.

Edward se sentó a mi lado después de dejar la mochila en el maletero que estaba encima de nuestras cabezas. Cuando se sentó a mi lado pude respirar el aroma de su perfume, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas momentáneamente. Era consciente de que me estaba mirando de reojo mientras la azafata explicaba las normas del avión y todo el rollo de las salidas de emergencia y las mascarillas. Aún en silencio, me agarré con fuerza a los brazos del asiento cuando el avión despegó. Si antes estaba nerviosa lo de ahora no tenía nombre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que tener a Edward aquí a mi lado? ¿Por qué se había empeñado en volver a Forks conmigo? Cuando nos dieron permiso para quitarnos los cinturones me giré y encaré a Edward.

- Ahora sí...¿me puedes decir qué demonios haces aquí? No estoy en uno de mis momentos más felices, Edward...- suspiró.

- Por eso – susurró – Por eso estoy aquí...No me gusta la idea de que vuelvas a Forks tu sóla...no cuando fue mi culpa todo lo que pasó con tus padres.

- No debería de importarte – espeté.

- Pero me importa...porque tu me importas – desvié la mirada de sus ojos - ¿Por qué no me miras, Bella? ¿Bella?

Me levanté del asiento y casi corrí hasta el baño. Me metí en el pequeño cubículo y me mojé la cara haciendo que mi llanto se perdiera con el agua que resbalaba por mi piel. Estaba confundida...demasiado. Tener a Edward a mi lado sentado en el avión me daba cierta tranquilidad que no quería sentir. No debía sentir esto...y me daba rabia, me odiaba a mi misma por encontrar protección el el chico que años atrás hizo que mi mundo y mi futuro se tambaleara. ¿Por qué? Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados por un leve golpe en la puerta.

- Está...está ocupado – murmuré mientras me secaba la cara.

- Soy yo Bella – dijo Edward al otro lado de la puerta – Y...voy a entrar...- miré el habitáculo donde estaba encerrada y cerré los ojos con fuerza al saber que estaba en un callejón sin salida...

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miré a Bella mientras se levantaba del sillón y se perdía por el pasillo tras nuestro intento de conversación. Estaba aquí gracias a la amable azafata. En pocos segundos le conté mi historia penosa con la chica que tenía mi corazón en vilo y...y me dejó pasar. Me dieron ganas de estamparla un sonoro beso en la frente pero no tuve tiempo. Demonios...¿qué iba a hacer si Bella se enfadaba conmigo? Entendía que ún tuviera motivos para odiarme, pero no sabía qué hacer para que viera que yo...que lo que sentía por ella era totalmente real...No sabía qué más hacer. Haría lo que ella me pidiera, la bajaría la luna si ella lo deseaba...Bella estaba tardando demasiado en el baño; me pensé durante unos segundos el ir tras ella. Podría encontrarse mal, aún tenía muy reciente lo que accidente del otro día...¿y si se había mareado?

Miré a ambos lados y me levanté con decisión en dirección al baño. Toqué la puerta antes de entrar, tampoco la quería pillar en un mal momento...

- Está ocupado – oí su voz amortiguada a través de la fina puerta.

Soy yo, Bella...- silencio – y...voy a entrar...

Muy lentamente abrí la puerta. Y lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se estrujara de dolor. Bella estaba llorando. Su piel estaba sonrojada y húmeda por el llanto. Se me partía el alma al verla así. Me acerqué a ella, fui a limpiarle la cara pero se apartó de mi toque.

- Por favor...- la supliqué – No quiero verte así, Bella...

- ¿Por qué has tenido que venir, Edward? - gimió - ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiero ayudarte – volví a acercarme pero se apartó de nuevo.

- Me hace daño tenerte a mi lado, ¿es que no lo entiendes? - se acercó a mi y presionó su dedo índice en mi pecho haciéndome daño – No puedo permitir que vuelvas a herirme, Edward...- con sus manos hechas puños agarró mi camiseta – No podría soportarlo...

- Lo siento tanto...- me empujó con fuerza contra la puerta. Yo por mi parte me dejé hacer. Sabía que me merecía que Bella descargara su dolor en mi.

- ¿Por qué me está pasando todo esto? - cerró con fuerza los ojos y lloró amargamente. Con miedo alargué la mano para acariciarle la cabeza...pero ella descargó su furia dando un pequeño puñetazo en la puerta.

- Deberías de haberme pegado a mi en vez de a la puerta – murmuré.

- Quizás lo haga...

- Estás a tiempo...- Bella me miró a los ojos.

- Tengo tanto miedo...- reconoció.

- Déjame estar a tu lado, Bella...no te voy a defraudar. Antes me muero que hacerte daño – me miró a los ojos de nuevo mientras le temblaba el labio. No se si fue una ilusión de mi cabeza, pero vi como Bella asentía despacio.

La pasé la mano por el hombro y, juro solemnemente, que me sentí como el cabrón con más suerte de todo el jodido mundo cuando Bella no me separó de ella. La llevé hasta el asiento y la ayudé a sentarse lo más comodamente posible. Dos segundos más tarde vino una azafata hasta nuestro sitio.

- Perdón...¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó a Bella – No tiene muy buen color de cara...hay personas a las que no les sienta muy bien el despegue...Puedo traerle una infusión o lo que prefiera...

- Creo...creo que una infusión la vendría bien – la azafata me sonrió antes de desaparecer - ¿Cuándo tienes que tomarte los analgésicos para el dolor? - Bella me miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

- Dios...A las doce – murmuró.

- Pues son las tres menos cuarto...¿Los tienes a mano?

- En el bolso...

Señaló el espacio que había encima de nuestras cabezas en el que yo mismo había dejado mi mochila unos minutos antes. Le entregué el bolso y rebusco en un pequeño neceser. Sacó dos pastillas alargadas al mismo tiempo que la azafata le traía la infusión.

- Si necesita algo más solo tiene que pedirlo – dijo antes de irse.

Observé a Bella en silencio mientras se tomaba el líquido amarillento para tragarse las pastillas. No me acostumbraba a ver a esta "nueva" Bella; esta Bella que no llevaba maquillaje, que llevaba una coleta mal hecha...este Bella que estaba llorando y no mandándome a la mierda. Me daban unas ganas horrorosas de abrazarla y dejar que durmiera sobre mi pecho, pero ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza el intentarlo. Suspiré mientras me acomodaba lo mejor posible en mi asiento; el viaje iba a ser demasiado largo hasta Forks.

- ¿Estás un poco más tranquila? - la susurré.

- No mucho – reconoció – Por un lado me muero de ganas por verlos...pero por otro lado me gustaría que el avión diera la vuelta y regresase al aeropuerto. Me aterroriza la idea de que mis padres sigan odiándome...

- Ellos no te odian, Bella...

- Sí, si lo hacen...ni siquiera fueron capaces de cogerme el teléfono cuando les llamaba al principio...luego dejé de hacerlo, evidentemente...era una pérdida de tiempo y de sentimientos...- desvió la vista hacia la pequeña ventanita redonda que tenía a su izquierda aunque no se podía distinguir nada por la oscuridad de la madrugada.

- Estoy seguro de que no te odian...eso sería muy dificil hacerlo...- Bella me miró mientras fruncía los labios.

Poco después Bella y yo nos fundimos en un silencio mucho menos incómodo que en otras ocasiones, más que nada porque a los pocos minutos las pastillas para el dolor le hicieron efecto dejándola adormilada. Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba completamente dormida cogí la manta que las azafatas estaban repartiendo y la tapé con cuidado. Me quedé observándola como un imbécil mientras dormía. Para mi el hecho de viajar a Forks era también un gran cambio. Desde que empecé en Darmouth apenas había viajado un par de años durante las vacaciones a parte que eran mis padres lo que se habían escapado alguna que otra vez para verme...pero sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a mi casa, a mi lugar de origen...De todos modos este no era un viaje por placer ni mucho menos; evidentemente tampoco era por obligación, ya que estaba encantado de poder estar al lado de Bella en estos momentos tan duros. Sabía que el encuentro de Bella con su madre iba a ser duro...y tampoco sabía exactamente en qué condiciones estaba Charlie Swan...Ahora mismo mi cabeza era como una peonza, iba de un pensamiento a otro sin encontrar mucha respuesta a mis cuestiones. En pocas horas sabría lo que nos esperaría al llegar a Forks...Me giré en mi asiento y me tapé con el resto de la manta mirando de nuevo el sueño profundo de Bella...

* * *

><p><em>Edward llegó! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Creeis que esto es el principio de algo entre ellos?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Andycullen07: **a partir de ahora Edward no va a despegarse de Bella...Un besote! **Yeco: **Bella sigue queriendo a sus padres...a ver como reaccionan cuando la vean...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **Edward va a mejorar de manera increíble! Un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, Alec es único, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **el destino la recompensará por lo que está pasando...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **Edward lo consiguió! a ver que hace con Bella...Un beso! **TheDC1809: **sufrirá un poco más...pero el destino la compensará. Un beso! **Gaby: **jejeje, un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, lo consiguió! Un besote! **Keimasen86: **ncesita apoyo...aunque sea el de Edward, jeje. Un besote! **Sandra32321: **Edward va a defender a Bella como nadie...Un beso! **Jailannys: **Edward va a cuidar a Bella...va a ser un amor! Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, pues aún queda un poco de sufrimiento...Un beso! **VaNeSaErK: **jejeje, yo creo que hubiera reaccionado como tu! Un beso! **Edithmackrty: **jeje, Alec está triunfando! Un beso! **Velsofía: **sí, la verdad es que se han dado una serie de circunstancias que harán que poco a poco se solucione todo...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **totalmente! Ese chico es un ángel...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Camila: **soy malaaa (risa malvada) jeje, un besote! **Angie Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso enorme! **Deysi Maria: **jeje...ya se sabe, en los momentos difíciles es donde se unen las personas...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** muchas gracias, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, estaba ahí! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **está muy confundida...Un besote! **Dioda: **jejeje, Emmet sigue sin caernos bien...se lo merece! Un beso! **Sully YM: **el pobre Edward pudo subir...menos mal! Un besote! **Beakis: **es lo que debe de hacer, ir a por todas! Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **está muy sola...y va a agradecer mucho el apoyo de Edward. Un beso! **RoSe-LauRa-Cullen-Love: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **veremos a ver como reacciona cuando la vean sus padres! Un besote! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Troian: **todo lo malo que hizo le está volviendo! Un beso! **Indacea: **jeje, menos mal que le dejó pasar...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, suele pasar...en momentos de tensión me da la risa nerviosa...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, chicos. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Muy bien, perfecto...Esme Cullen no me acompañaba a la habitación que me habían prestado porque tenía que hacer cosas...a las dos de la mañana. Miré a Edward y al parecer estaba tan confundido como yo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Esme? ¿Por qué me había hablado y me había mirado de esa forma tan dura cuando ella siempre se caracterizó por su amabilidad?_

_- Creo que es mejor hacer lo que tu madre ha propuesto...debería de irme a ese hostal._

_- He dicho que no...mira, no se qué demonios le ha pasado a mi madre, pero me da igual. Quiero estar cerca de ti...si te vas a ese hostal me voy contigo..._


	24. Capitulo 24 Primera noche en Forks

CAPITULO 24 PRIMERA NOCHE EN FORKS

La voz del piloto del avión me despertó dejándome por unos instantes totalmente bloqueada...y más shockeada me quedé cuando vi la cara de Edward a escasos centímetros de la mía durmiendo como un niño pequeño; se había metido bajo mi manta y su aliento me estaba rozando la piel de manera deliciosa...Cabeceé para sacarme esos inútiles pensamientos de la mente. Según el piloto, en apenas unos minutos tomaríamos tierra en Seattle. Me incorporé con brusquedad para ver si Edward se despertaba...y conseguí mi cometido. Edward se desperezó y se frotó los ojos...luego me miró con detenimiento.

- Hola – me susurró – ¿Queda mucho para llegar?

- Unos minutos – murmuré.

Me sentía un poco rara con Edward a mi lado después de ese súbito arrebato de ira de ayer por la noche en el baño. Edward no se rendía. En el último minuto había preparado todo, lo había dejado todo por acompañarme a una muy dificil visita. Había rechazado su ayuda en una infinidad de ocasiones durante estos últimos dos días...pero él parecía no escuchar mis negativas. Seguía a mi lado para sostenerme por si yo flaqueaba. ¿Esto en qué punto me dejaba a mi? Ahora me sentía como la mala del cuento, la bruja que hacía sufrir al príncipe...Y estaba sin palabras, joder. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer delante de Edward en estos momentos...sabía que había hecho las cosas mal, pero tampoco me salía del alma pedirle perdón porque entonces recordaba todo el dolor que él me había ocasionado años atrás. ¿Tendría Emmet razón? Vivir con el dolor del recuerdo no me hacía bien y menos en estos momentos ya duros de por sí. Podría firmar una tregua...un parentesis entre nosotros para dejar el odio y el rencor a un lado...

Media hora después estábamos esperando para recoger mi pequeña maleta. Edward me la arrebató de las manos y caminó con ella hasta un stand de alquiler de coches para poder movernos con más independencia una vez llegáramos a Forks. En cuanto nos entregaron el coche nos pusimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

- Quizás deberíamos de haber parado a descansar – me dijo Edward de reojo – nos has comido mucho...necesitas alimentarte para estar fuerte, Bella...

- Es extraño – reconocí.

- ¿El qué?

- Me muero de ganas por llegar a Forks y que se pase el shock inicial de el reencuentro, no se si me entiendes – asintió con la cabeza – Creo que no voy a ser capaz de hacer nada medianamente en condiciones hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos a mi padre...

- Te entiendo...

Así que creo que tampoco voy a ser capaz de seguir peleándome contigo – reconocí – No tengo fuerzas para eso ahora...- Edward sonrió debilmente.

- Me alegra oir eso...aunque se que no quiere decir que me hayas perdonado...

- Veo que lo has entendido a la perfección...

El resto del viaje le hicimos en silencio, gracias a Dios. Ese silencio fue ocupado por una emisora de música de los años sesenta que Edward puso a muy bajo volumen. A medida que avanzábamos el paisaje se iba haciendo cada vez más y más verde...Esos árboles enormes y cubiertos de musgo típicos de la zona nos dieron la bienvenida un par de horas después de salir del aeropuerto. Cuando pasamos el cartel de madera que nos indicaba que estábamos en Forks sentí un repentino ataque de nervios. Edward me miró preocupado.

¿Estás bien? - dijo mientras nos adentrábamos cada vez más en el pueblo. Ya podíamos ver las primeras casas...

- Si te soy sincera...no, no estoy muy bien...

- ¿Quieres parar a descansar un poco o prefieres ir al hospital directamente? - me lo pensé durante unos segundos...

- Casi prefiero ir al hospital primero...si quieres puedes ir a tu casa, Edward...ya has hecho demasiado viviendo hasta aquí, el viaje ha sido muy largo y...

- Y voy a ir contigo a ese hospital lo quieras o no – dijo con convicción – No podría quedarme en mi casa tan tranquilo sabiendo que estás sola...- suspiré sin ser capaz de decir nada el respecto.

En Forks estaba anocheciendo. Estábamos justo en espacio de tiempo en el que el día acaba y empieza la noche. El crepúsculo se alzaba majestuoso en el cielo de la península de Olimpia con unas hermosas nubes anaranjadas típicas de esta época del año. Lamentablemente mi estado de nervios no me permitió disfrutar para nada ese maravilloso espectáculo. Estaba muy cansada y dolorida. Debido al cambio horario estaba confundida y el hecho de haber dormido encogida en el asiento del avión no ayudaba mucho.

Aparentemente el pueblo no había cambiado mucho durante los últimos cinco años. Las mismas tiendas en el mismo lugar, la misma tranquilidad en el ambiente...todo parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, era como estar viviendo un deja vú a gran escala. En ese momento me pregunté cuantos de nuestros compañeros aún vivirían aquí. Probablemente no muchos, ya que todos los chicos del instituto estaban como locos por dejar este pequeño pueblo. Bueno...por una puta vez en la vida yo les gané a ellos...fui la primera en largarme de aquí...

Llegamos al hospital con demasiada rapidez. Edward apagó la radio y el motor, aunque no hice amago alguno por salir de ese coche. Necesitaba esperar a que mis manos dejaran de temblar para poder abrir la puerta del coche.

- No seas cobarde – me susurré.

Miré a Edward antes de salir del coche para entrar hasta la recepción; su mirada extrañamente me dio fuerzas. Cuando llegamos al mostrador comprobé que la mujer que nos iba a atender era la señora Cope...la conocía bien ya que debido a mi torpeza tuve que visitar ese mismo hospital en un sin fin de ocasiones. La amable señora alzó la vista y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Edward.

- ¿Edward Cullen? Oh, Dios mío...estás hecho todo un hombre - Edward se sonrojó ligeramente – Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí...

- Sí...he estado un poco...liado con los estudios y eso...usted ya sabe. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de avisar a mi padre de que estoy aquí?

- Por supuesto, hijo...- la señora Cope no tardó ni dos minutos en hablar por teléfono – En cinco minutos sale...

A los cinco minutos exactos el doctor Carlisle Cullen apareció en la sala de recepción del hospital. Estaba igual que siempre, al parecer los años no pasaban por este hombre. El mismo pelo rubio perfectamente peinado, su impecable bata blanca y su sonrisa amable. Cuando vio a Edward aceleró el paso para encontrarse con su hijo, se abrazaron y se saludaron.

- Hijo...no es que no me alegre de que vengas, pero...¿me puedes decir qué haces aquí? - dijo mirandole de arriba abajo.

- He venido a acompañar a Bella...- Carlisle le miró confundido, primero a Edward y luego a mi. Casi, casi podía oir los engranajes de su cabeza mientras maquinaba posibles explicaciones...hasta que dio con la acertada. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando comprendieron quien era yo. Se giró hacia mi.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú? - sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se acercó a mi y me saludó.

- Sí, soy yo...resulta un poco dificil de creerlo...- susurré - Doctor Cullen...¿mi padre? ¿Me puede decir como está? - a Carlisle se le cambió el gesto de la cara para poner su mejor cara de profesional.

- Claro...claro que sí, hija. Acompañadme – Carlisle comenzó a andar por un interminable pasillo mientras me contaba – Como te dije por teléfono, Isabella...tu padre está muy enfermo. Esta es la cuarta vez que tiene que ser ingresado en el hospital – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo enfermo?

- Casi dos años, aunque al principio su enfermedad no avanzaba tan rápido.

- ¿Qué es es lo que se lo ha provocado? Mi padre es...o al menos lo era, un hombre fuerte – noté de nuevo la mano de Edward en mi espalda dándome ánimos.

- Charlie empezó a fumar de manera compulsiva – murmuró Carlisle – Le dije que el tabaco no era bueno y menos en esas cantidades que fumaba...pero no me hizo caso. Fue en una de las revisiones rutinarias donde le encontré el problema en su pulmón.

Llegamos a un pasillo en el que ponía "UCI". Vale, cuidados intensivos...Miré de reojo en la sala de espera esperando ver en cualquier momento a mi madre, pero no fue así. Carlisle comprendió en el momento lo que estaba pensando.

- Renée no está. Hace poco que ha acabado el turno de las visitas y como no se puede quedar dentro con él, todas las noches se marcha a casa a descansar...- suspiré, no se si de alivio o de pena.

- ¿No puedo pasar a verlo?

- No has hecho un viaje tan largo para esperar a mañana por la mañana, Bella – me tendió una bata verde desechable y una mascarilla de las mismas características – Esto es protocolo...ahora no podrás verle en persona pero le podrás ver a través del cristal – asentí mientras me colocaba las cosas – Edward, hijo...espéranos aquí fuera...

Carlisle me animó a cruzar la puerta de cuidados intensivos, aunque antes de hacerlo miré hacia atrás para ver a Edward. Tenía los puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula; estaba más que tenso por toda esta situación. Por un segundo me sentí culpable por exponerle a esta situación, aunque mi consciencia me recordó que él por si solo había elegido estar a mi lado. Caminé junto a Carlisle por unos largos pasillos; al fondo podía ver una gran sala con un montón de camas ocupadas por los enfermos, aunque antes de llegar allí nos desviamos y fuimos por otro pasillo en el que había varias habitaciones con las puertas cerradas y nos metimos por una que ponía "sólo personal autorizado". Fuimos por otro pasillo hasta dar con una enorme cristalera. Y allí estaba mi padre. El hombre que estaba tumbado en esa cama no tenía nada que ver con mi padre. Visiblemente más delgado y con la cara demacrada, mi padre dormía mientras su vida dependía de un tubo en la boca para sobrevivir. Estaba conectado a varios aparatos que pitaban y luces que parpadeaban. Su pelo ya no era tan negro como solía ser; ahora tenía las sienes plateadas y empezaba a escasear por ciertas partes. ¿Cómo había podido consumirse de esta manera? Miré a Carlisle mientras una lágrima traicionera rodaba por mi mejilla.

- Es horrible – sollocé. Carlisle me apretó el hombro de manera reconfortante – No parece él...¿no se puede hacer nada para que se recupere cuanto antes? - el doctor me miró y suspiró.

- Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar, Isabella...

- Bella, por favor...

- Como prefieras, hija...Lo que le vendría bien a tu padre sería un transplante, eso cortaría de raíz todos sus problemas...

- ¿En serio? ¿Le han metido ya en la lista de transplantes? - pregunté con esperanza.

- Eso es imposible, Bella...- mi ánimo cayó hasta el sótano – Tu padre está muy débil, no soportaría una operación de esa magnitud...si al menos mejorara un poco...si pudiera respirar sin ayuda...

Agradecí con la mirada a Carlisle; realmente se le veía abatido por no poder ayudar a mi padre de otra manera. Él era uno de los mejores médico, eso era indiscutible...y se sentía profundamente frustrado por no poder hacer nada por el momento. Carlisle y yo deshicimos el camino andado hasta llegar a la sala donde habíamos dejado a Edward. En cuanto me vio se levantó corriendo y se puso a mi lado. Me sobresalté cuando sentí sus dedos cálidos contra mi piel cuando me secó las lágrimas de la cara.

- Creo que no te voy a preguntar cómo está – murmuró Edward – Por tu cara deduzco que no hay buenas noticias.

- Necesito...necesito ir a descansar un poco...Voy a buscar algún sitio para dormir y...

- ¡Ni hablar! - espetó Edward – Tu te vienes conmigo a casa – Carlisle alzó una ceja debido al tono de Edward – A mamá no le importará que Bella pase unos días en casa, ¿a que no? - Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que la habitación de invitados siempre está preparada...- nos miró a ambos – A no ser de que querais...bueno...- Edward comprendió como yo por donde iba su padre.

- No...no, creo que necesitaremos esa habitación de invitados.

Edward y yo salimos del hospital a la noche fresca de Forks. Era tarde, quizás demasiado...y yo me sentía muy cansada. Agradeci en serio la comodidad del asiento del coche.

- No quiero molestar, Edward – murmuré.

- Tu no molestas, Bella...nunca – dijo con los ojos clavados en la carretera.

- Joder...he vuelto a mi lugar de origen y no puedo ni pisar mi casa...

- Ya verás como todo se arregla. Estoy seguro de que tu madre se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando te vea...

- Eso sin dudarlo – espeté – Yo no las tengo todas conmigo...se que no le va a hacer gracia todo esto...Podría haberme llamado simplemente para que yo supiera lo que estaba pasando...Mierda, llevo todo este tiempo con el mismo número de teléfono por si algún día decidían llamarme...- me pasé la mano por el pelo.

- No te atormentes más con eso, Bella...sólo sirve para que te hagas más daño...

Tras unos minutos más de viaje llegamos al desvío por el que se accedía a la casa de los Cullen. Se trataba de una gran casa de tres pisos casi al comienzo del bosque. Estaba un poco apartada del pueblo añadiendo un poco de privacidad extra. Como cada vez que fui a esa casa en el pasado, me quedé sin aire al ver la majestuosidad de la vivienda. Edward aparcó fuera del garaje y recogió nuestras bolsas de viaje. Caminé detrás de él hasta la puerta y ambos esperamos cuando él tocó el timbre. A los pocos segundos vimos como la puerta se abría ligeramente aún sujeta con la cadena de protección. Esme asomó media nariz, aunque fue lo suficiente como para reconocer a su hijo.

- Oh Dios mío...hijo...Estás tan guapo...

Esme y Edward se fundieron en un cálido frente a mi atenta mirada. No era envidiosa, pero en esos momentos sentí un tremendo latigazo de celos al ver el amor más puro entre una madre y un hijo. Se separó lentamente de Edward y me miró. Al parecer tampoco pasaban los años para Esme. Seguía con su magnífico pelo color caramelo y con su esbelta figura. Sus ojos tan verdes como los de Edward me estaban escrutando, pero no con la calidez con la que recordaba. Esme Cullen me estaba mirando con una dureza que no podía entender.

- Hola...Isabella...siento mucho lo de tu padre – dijo Esme taladrándome con la mirada y sin apenas inmutarse por mi cambio físico – Carlisle me ha llamado hace un rato para decirme que ibas a pasar aquí la noche.

- No, mamá...Bella se quedará aquí el tiempo que sea necesario – Esme endureció aún más la mirada...si eso era posible...

- Quizás Bella se encontraría más cómoda en un sitio en el que estuviera de manera independiente...creo que en el hostal de Bill hay habitaciones y...

- Mamá – Edward frunció el ceño – Bella no va a estar sola mientras pasa por estos duros momentos...Se va a quedar aquí...porque no quiero dejarla sola – Esme apretó los labios.

- Muy bien, hijo...sabes que no puedo negarte nada – me miró sin sonreir – Si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedirlo. Edward, acompañala a la habitación de invitados...yo tengo que hacer cosas...

Muy bien, perfecto...Esme Cullen no me acompañaba a la habitación que me habían prestado porque tenía que hacer cosas...a las dos de la mañana. Miré a Edward y al parecer estaba tan confundido como yo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Esme? ¿Por qué me había hablado y me había mirado de esa forma tan dura cuando ella siempre se caracterizó por su amabilidad?

- Creo que es mejor hacer lo que tu madre ha propuesto...debería de irme a ese hostal.

- He dicho que no...mira, no se qué demonios le ha pasado a mi madre, pero me da igual. Quiero estar cerca de ti...si te vas a ese hostal me voy contigo – dijo con contundencia. Suspiré agotada.

- No, no quiero ser la culpable de una disputa entre vosotros...

- Ven conmigo, por favor...- susurró mientras me tendía la mano.

Acompañé a Edward escaleras arriba. Dios, ese camino bien me le sabía. La noche en la que estuve con Edward había pisado con nerviosismo esos mismos peldaños a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer en esa habitación a solas con él...Cuando llegamos al tercer piso miré de manera automática hacia la puerta del cuarto de Edward y sentí un escalofrío...esa noche...Edward pasó rapidamente de puerta para abrir justamente la de al lado. Se trataba de una habitación de invitados con todas las comodidades posibles y decorada por Esme con el gusto más exquisito. Edward dejó mi bolsa en el suelo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

- Si necesitas algo estoy en la puerta de al lado...¿Quieres que te suba algo de comer? - negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Lo último que quería era molestar de nuevo a Esme aunque me moría por llevarme un pezado de comida a la boca.

Edward hizo el amago de salir de la habitación...pero pareció pensárselo mejor, se dio la vuelta, se acercó hasta mi y me dio el beso más dulce en la mejilla que jamás había recibido. Me miró a los ojos preso de un sinfín de sentimientos, aunque no me dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su cuarto dejándome con un enorme y jodido cruce de sentimientos. Estaba apenada por ver el estado en que se se encontraba ese hombre fuerte que un día fue mi padre, nerviosa por saber la reacción de mi madre al verme, confundida con la forma de actuar de Esme y...y totalmente derretida por la acción de Edward. Me senté en la cama y encogí las piernas para abrazármelas. Estaba de vuelta al comienzo, en el principio de todo...lo único que supe hacer fue tumbarme en la cama y llorar como una niña pequeña...

_Pues parece que a Esme no le ha hecho ninguna gracia ver a Bella...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creeis que le pasa a Esme?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**TheDC1809: **no parece muy feliz al ver a Bella...Un besote! **Magui de Cullen: **jeje, noooo, no me mandes a Jane! Te prometo que vienen cositas buenas, un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **por el momento a Esme no le hace gracia...Un besote! **Gaby: **en el próximo capitulo tendremos un adelanto, un beso! **Savale17: **pues aún no lo se porque los voy escribiendo, pero aún queda mucha trama...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **en el próximo capi sabremos lo que le pasa a Esme. Y Edward va a hacer que nos de un coma diabético de tanta dulzura, jeje. Un beso! **Heart on winter: **mmm, con lo de Esme vas por buen camino...a ver que pasa...Un beso! **Sully YM: **jeje, Bella tuvo su arrebato en el avión...Un besote enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, Bella estuvo a punto de hacer que corriera la sangre...Un besote y gracias! **Troian: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que Bella va a dar una tregua...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **vas por buen camino con lo de Esme...esperemos que se aclare pronto...Un besote! **Camila: **jeje, lo sabremos en el próximo capi, un beso! **Aniga hiuga: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jeje, no tardarán mucho en acercarse...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Sandra32321: **Bella no se imagina lo que va a ser tenerle a su lado...Un beso! **Indii93:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Yolabertay: **jeje, un besote! **NaChiKa Cullen: **en el próximo capi las madres nos van a caer un poco mal...Un besote! **Anita cullen: **sí, Edward no puede tratarla con más delicadeza...Un besote! **Beakis: **en el prñoximo capi se va a demostrar que no va a ser fácil...Un beso! **Janalez: **en el próximo capi lo sabremos, un besote! **Velsofía: **Edward va a manejar la situación mucho mejor de lo que esperamos...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **sí, va a ser su gran apoyo, un beso! **Jailannys: **Esme tiene un concepto equivocaso de Bella...a ver qué pasa! Un besote! **Keimasen86: **Edward va a ser el punto de reconciliación...Un besote! **Nany87: **sufrirán, pero su relación se va a estrechar cada vez más. Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, suerte con esos exámenes, un beso! **Indacea: **Bella se va a apoyar mucho en Edward, habrá tregua! Un beso! **Isela Cullen:** Edward se está dando cuanta ahora de la magnitud de lo que hizo...Un beso! **Ori-sweet-cullen: **jeje, todas querríamos un Edward así...Un besote! **Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen:** la cosa se va a poner muy interesante! Un besote! **Yeco:** mmmm, a Esme no le ha gustado mucho la visita...Un beso! **Darky1995: **lo sabremos muy pronto, un besote! **Zujeyane:** jeje, parece que se van centrando...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos y gracias también a los que me comentais por facebook. Creo que lo dije en el otro fic, tengo una idea en mente para otra historia, me voy a meter de lleno en una temática nueva para mi...Dentro de poco os pondré el adelanto, aunque no la subiré hasta que acabe uno de los fics. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? - levantó la vista y me miró con esos ojos verdes tan iguales a los míos._

_- No me ocurre nada – espetó. Avancé hacia ella mientras fruncía el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué te comportas así con Bella? Tu no eres así...no lo comprendo...- dejó de amasar y me miró._

_- No me gusta esa chica para ti – la mandíbula se me cayó hasta el suelo – Ella...ella protagonizó ese escandaloso vídeo..._


	25. Capitulo 25 Mamá, mírame

CAPITULO 25 MAMÁ, MÍRAME

Muy a mi pesar dejé sola a Bella en la habitación de invitados; al menos tenía la ventaja de que yo iba a dormir justo al otro de la pared. Me quedé en la puerta con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera...y se me partió el alma cuando oí sus sollozos ahogados. Me sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer o a donde dirigirme. Bueno, eso era mentira. El sitio donde quería estar era ahí dentro con Bella entre mis brazos. Sueña despierto todo lo que quieras, capullo.

Hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y bajé al encuentro con mi madre. Eso era tema a parte. ¿Qué demonios la había pasado con Bella? Mi madre era el ser más dulce y cariñoso del mundo, siempre tenía palabras amables en la boca y sonrisas por doquier. Sinceramente, no podía entender qué bicho le había picado esa noche. Lo que necesitaba Bella en estos momentos era miradas de apoyo y palabras de consuelo...no los dardos que le había enviado mi madre tan solo con mirarla.

Todo estaba en silencio, pero las luces de la cocina delataron la presencia de mi madre. Ahí estaba, eran más de las dos de la mañana pero mi hermosa madre estaba amasando pasta para hacer alguna comida de las suyas. En realidad la palabra amasar se quedaba corta; estaba golpeando con sus finos nudillos esa masa uniforma sobre la encimera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? - levantó la vista y me miró con esos ojos verdes tan iguales a los míos.

- No me ocurre nada – espetó. Avancé hacia ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así con Bella? Tu no eres así...no lo comprendo...- dejó de amasar y me miró.

- No me gusta esa chica para ti – la mandíbula se me cayó hasta el suelo – Ella...ella protagonizó ese escandaloso vídeo – rió sin ganas.

- ¿Tú lo viste? - dije con el corazón en la garganta.

- ¡Claro que lo vi! Lo vio medio Forks, Edward – se limpió las manos en un trapo y me miró de nuevo – Mira como ha cambiado...Si con su físico anterior se dejó grabar por un pervertido, ¿qué no hará ahora que se supone que es irresistible para los hombres?

Por nada del mundo pensé que mi madre pudiera llegar a hablar así de una persona hasta esta noche. Y me dolía. Me dolía porque era de Bella, estaba hablando despectivamente de esa chica que me volvía loco y que tanto hice sufrir. Y en parte había hablado de mi aunque sin saberlo...Había dicho que se había dejado grabar por un pervertido. Sí, aquí está el pervertido de mierda, ese que grabó a una muchacha mientras esta le entregaba su alma y su virginidad. Y mi madre estaba echando las culpas a Bella. Me hubiese dolido menos que me cortaran un dedo. Miré a mi madre y por un segundo, por un maldito segundo estuve tentado a contarle toda la verdad, a alejar a Bella de la culpa que le impusieron sin tener por qué. Estuve tentado a decirle a mi madre que el puto pervertido del vídeo de Bella era yo. Abrí la boca varias veces para escupir esas palabras...pero no pude. Mi yo cobarde no le permitió a mi garganta vomitar esas palabras que se me estaban atragantando.

- Quizás no es como lo cuentan – musité.

- No te tengo por un chico ingenuo, hijo...y yo no soy tonta...No me gusta esa chica y punto.

- Pero la vas a dejar que se quede aquí, ¿verdad? Ella no puede ir a su casa, al menos hasta saber qué pasa con sus padres...y definitivamente no la voy a dejar sola en un hostal – mi madre apretó los labios.

- No me hace gracia tener a esa chica en mi casa – me pasé las manos por el pelo nervioso.

- ¿Te estás oyendo, mamá? ¿Qué es lo que no te hace gracia? ¿Que se quede aquí en casa o el hecho de saber que estoy enamorado de ella?

- ¡No me gusta ni una cosa ni la otra! Si por mi fuera esta noche no se habría quedado bajo este techo...Isabella Swan puede ser una influencia negativa para ti...no me gusta – repitió.

Estuve a punto de morderme los nudillos para no gritar a mi querida y cabezota madre, pero gracias a Dios mi autocontrol hizo acto de presencia. Respiré profundo mientras aclaraba mis ideas en la cabeza.

- Mamá...Bella se va a quedar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Si Bella se va, yo también...eso no es negociable – murmuré.

Decidí escapar de la cocina antes de que dijera palabras de las que más tarde me podría arrepentir. No me podía creer la actitud que había adoptado mi madre; era de locos tratarla de esa manera en el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho todo eso? Subí las escaleras confundido al máximo y me paré en frente de la que sería la habitación de Bella durante estos días...o al menos eso esperaba. ¿Ahora qué debía de hacer? ¿Llamar a la puerta y preguntar cómo estaba? Podría estar dormida...o podría estar dándose una ducha...Como un puto cotilla pegué la oreja a la puerta y el corazón se me volvió a estrujar cuando oí de nuevo sus sollozos. Seguía llorando. Desde que la había dejado minutos antes aquí...seguía sollozando amargamente. ¿Cómo no iba a estar llorando? Todo era una mierda. Una absoluta y monumental mierda...Su padre muriéndose, mi madre taladrándola con la mirada...y aún quedaba por ver la reacción de la madre al volver a verla...

Levanté la mano para llamar a la puerta...pero dejé la mano en el aire sin llegar a hacerlo. Quizás le vendría bien descargar todo el llanto, liberarse de esa rabia y del dolor por medio de las lágrimas, así que la dejé en la soledad de la habitación de invitados. Antes de que mis fuerzas flaquearan y terminara echando la puerta abajo me fui a mi cuarto. En él nada había cambiado; la misma cama con el mismo edredón y los mismos cojines dorados haciendo juego. Lo único que se había alterado sensiblemente eran las estanterías que forraban mi habitación que en esos momentos se encontraban vacías. Miré a mi alrededor y suspiré más cansado que nunca. La de cosas que había visto esta puñetera habitación...y que en estos momentos me gustaría cambiar...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté dolorido y confundido; me quedé dormido encogido sobre mi cama con la ropa que había llevado puesta y a consecuencia de ello tenía un adorable dolor de cuello. Mierda. Me levanté masajeándome la zona para intentar desahacer el nudo de mi cuello, pero era imposible. Me metí en la ducha y me puse el chorro de agua caliente en la espalda para intentar relajarme. Estaba enrollándome una toalla en las caderas cuando llamaron a la puerta. Seguramente era mi madre para cualquier cosa...y me sorprendí gratamente cuando vi que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta era Bella. Tenía el pelo deliciosamente húmedo y unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos. Me miró de arriba abajo y desvió la mirada.

- No quería molestarte...lo siento, volveré más tarde...- se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la cogí a tiempo del brazo.

- No, no te vayas...por favor...- Bella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Estás...desnudo – murmuró – Puedo venir luego...- casi me dieron ganas de reirme por su ataque de pudor.

- No – tiré de ella suavemente metiéndola en mi habitación – Ya me iba a vestir...de todos modos no hay nada que no hayas visto antes – vale, esa frase salió de mi boca sin pedirme permiso. Esperé alguna mala contestación de Bella...pero no llegó. A cambio sonrió levemente.

- En eso tienes razón...- miró a su alrededor y chasqueó la lengua – Veo que por aquí no ha cambiado nada...

- No...- me pasé las manos por el pelo nervioso – Quizás te sientes incómoda por estar aquí...- me miró y volvió a negar.

- Nah...no hay problema con eso...- se sentó en mi cama, en la misma en la que ella perdió la virginidad años atrás.

- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? - dije mientras me metía en el baño para vestirme.

- He pasado noches mejores...Edward, mira...siento lo de tu madre. Comprendo que no le haga mucha gracia verme. Era de esperar – salí del baño con los vaqueros puestos y con la camiseta en la mano. Fruncí el ceño por sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué dices que era de esperar?

- Por el...vídeo y las fotos. Yo me fui rápidamente así que no tuve tiempo de escuchar los cotilleos de la gente...y supongo que a mi ni me dejaron en muy buen lugar – terminé de vestirme y me senté a su lado. Reprimí las ganas de atraerla hacia mi cuerpo y abrazarla hasta quedarme sin fuerzas...pero como el cobarde que era no lo hice.

- Bella...yo...no se que hacer para que no te sientas así...yo...

- Edward – me cortó – No...no pasa nada, ya no hay vuelta atrás – suspiró – Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya a otro sitio, en serio.

- No, no te vas a ir a ningún sitio, te lo dije anoche y te lo vuelvo a repetir...no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi y menos en estos momentos – Bella parpadeó rápidamente con los ojos brillantes.

- Lo último que quiero es verme envuelta en más conflictos...- murmuró.

- Tu no te preocupes por nada – me levanté y la tendí la mano - ¿Quieres desayunar?

Bella dudó mirando mi mano...y sonreí cuando la aceptó. Parecía de idiotas que me emocionara porque Bella me había tomado la mano, pero así era. Me encantaba sentir esa sutil caricia de su mano contra la mía. Fuimos hasta la puerta y justo cuando la abrí me di de lleno con el rostro asombrado de mi madre. Primero me miró a mi, luego a Bella y finalmente nuestras manos unidas. Como si fuera un acto reflejo Bella deshizo nuestras unión y se separó un paso de mi. Me aguanté las ganas de maldecir.

- Vaya...creí que habíais dormido...separados – dijo mi madre entre dientes.

- Hemos dormido separados, mamá. Bella ha venido a mi habitación porque necesitaba hablar – mi madre asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Muy bien...sólo venía a preguntarte si querías tortitas para desayunar, se que te gustan y...

- No – mi madre me miró con los ojos como platos al igual que Bella – No, Bella y yo desayunamos de camino al hospital...creo que es lo mejor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sabía que mi vuelta a Forks iba a ser dificil, pero nunca me imaginé hasta donde. Sólo llevaba unas horas aquí...y por lo visto nadie me lo iba a poner fácil. Entendía en comportamiento de Esme; a mi tampoco me gustaría ver a mi hijo con la protagonista de un vídeo pseudo porno que casi todo el mundo había visto. Claro, que Esme no sabía el pequeño detalle de que su hijo había estado en ese mismo vídeo y que, de hecho, era el que lo había filmado. Como fuera. Yo entendía esa reacción, pero Edward no. Por eso mismo había rechazado la invitación de desayuno de su madre; nos encontrábamos de camino a alguna cafetería del pueblo antes de ir al hospital.

- No deberías de haber hablado así a tu madre, eso no ha estado bien – Edward apretó la mandíbula – No quiero ser la causante de un enfado entre vosotros.

- No te preocupes por eso...Mierda...debería de dar la vuelta, ir a mi casa y contarle la maldita historia de ese vídeo sin omitir ni una palabra – dijo apretando con fuerza el volante.

- No, no deberías – murmuré – Lo hecho, hecho está...No quiero remover más la mierda...además, eso le partiría el corazón a tu madre.

Edward aparcó en frente de la cafetería de Harry y me miró intensamente. Despacio, muy despacio, alzó su mano y me acarició la cara con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a apartar de él. Quizás debería de haberlo hecho, pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas suficientes para hacerlo.

- No se como puedes pensar en los demás después de todo lo que has sufrido, Bella...eres la mejor persona que conozco...

Desvié la mirada de los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué Edward me trataba con esa delicadeza y me defendía ante su madre? No quise responder a esas preguntas porque ahora no podría lidiar con sus respuestas, así que me limité a no decir nada. Edward suspiró y se bajó del coche rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Con su mano en mi espalda fuimos hasta la vieja cafetería de Harry. Sí, aquí tampoco había cambiado nada. Subidos a esos viejos taburetes los trabajadores y camioneros que paraban allí se tomaban sus copiosos desayunos. Al lado de la cristalera seguían los mismos sillones y mesas. Y Harry servía cafés a diestro y sinietro tras la barra de siempre.

- Toma, corto de café y con dos de azúcar – dijo Edward mientras ponía las tazas encima de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el café así? - le pregunté sorprendida. Edward se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado.

- Me...me gusta observarte...- fui a contestarle pero una conocida voz me interrumpió.

- Vaya, vaya...Edward Cullen volviendo a sus orígenes...

Cuando miré hacia arriba me encontré de lleno con Félix, un ex compañero del instituto. Bueno, compañero era una palabra que definía muy mal mi relación con ese chico; era uno de los que me hacieron la vida imposible y uno de los que mejor se lo pasó con mi humillación pública. Y seguía igual. Llevaba puesto un mono de trabajo y un par de guantes protectores. Edward le miró y frunció el ceño; no estaba muy feliz por ver a su antiguo amigo, o al menos eso parecía.

- Sí...ya veo que tu no te has movido de ellos – espetó - ¿Qué tal te va a vida. Félix?

- Bueno...no me quejo. Trabajo en el aserradero, a las afueras de Forks...no me va mal. ¿Y tu? ¿Has venido a ver a tus padres? - giró la cabeza y me miró atentamente...esperé a ver cual era su reacción...- ¿Se puede saber quién esta belleza? - cerré los ojos con fuerza para canalizar mi inminente cabreo, pero Edward se me adelantó.

- Aparta los ojos de ella, Félix...tu mirada lasciva me provoca arcadas...

- Tranquilo, tranquilo...- dio un paso atrás y sonrió intentando quitar hierro al asunto – Lo siento si he sido muy grosero – dijo mirándome – No quiero que tu novio me parta los dientes por mirarte de manera indebida...

- No te hagas el caballero, Félix – espeté haciendo que se quedaba extrañado - No te pega.

- ¿Swan? - Edward rodó los ojos.

- Sí, Swan...es Isabella...

- ¿Qué...qué demonios te ha pasado? - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Aparta los ojos de mi cuerpo, Félix...o me adelantaré a Edward y te partiré yo misma los dientes – susurré – Creéme, no es la primera vez que dejo inconsciente a uno de tu tamaño.

Felix se alejó rápidamente de nuestra mesa aún con el gesto de incredulidad asomando en su cara. Edward me miró y sonrió de lado.

- Le has acojonado.

- Tiene motivos para estarlo...es un gilipollas...

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Terminamos de desayunar demasiado pronto; ahora me tendría que enfrentar a mi segunda visita al hospital...en la que inevitablemente estaría mi madre. Edward me ayudó a meterme en el coche y nos pusimos en camino, un camino demasiado corto, he de decir.

- Todo va a ir bien, Bella...

- Edward, si me dices una sola vez más que todo va a ir bien no respondo – dije retorciéndome las manos. Cuando desvié la mirada y vi el gesto triste de Edward me sentí fatal – Lo siento, Edward...se que me quieres animar...y yo te lo pago contestándote mal...perdoname...

- Es normal que estés así, no tienes nada que perdonar – me sonrió – Puedo ser muy pesado si me lo propongo...te prometo que mis labios estarán sellados.

Cuando llegamos al hospital caminamos justos hasta la sala donde Carlisle me había llevado la noche anterior. En la sala de espera había un par de personas; reconozco con culpabilidad que me senté un poco más tranquila al comprobar que ninguna de ellas era mi madre. La puerta que daba a la unidad de cuidados intensivos se abrió y Carlisle salió a nuestro encuentro. Tenía unas terribles ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Me tensé al instante.

- ¿Pasa algo, papá? ¿Está Charlie bien? - preguntó Edward.

- ¿Qué? - miró nuestras caras de preocupación y suspiró – No, no se trataba de Charlie...es un paciente que no está respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Tu padre está estable dentro de la gravedad, Bella – suspiré mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verle? - Carlisle miró de reojo a Edward.

- Eh...está dentro tu madre...si quieres ir y...

La puerta de la UCI se abrió y de ella salió mi madre. Mi madre. Dios mío. Estos cinco años que no la había visto habían pasado factura en ella. En su cara se notaba el sufrimiento por la enfermedad de mi padre. Su pelo seguía teniendo el mismo rubio intenso, aunque mucho más descuidado que antes y sus ojos azules ya no tenían esa chispa que la caracterizaban. Y estaba más delagada. Dios santo...era mi madre...Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, Carlisle y Edward siendo espectadores del cruce de miradas entre mi madre y yo. Se acercó a mi un poco y se puso una mano temblorosa en la boca mientras me observaba con detenimiento. Yo misma me estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- Renée – dijo Carlisle con suavidad – Ha...ha venido a veros Bella, tu hija...

- Carlisle – dijo mientras le rodaba una solitaria lágrima por la mejilla – me voy fuera a que me dé un poco el aire.

- Renée – la llamó de nuevo – Está aquí Bella – me señaló – Mírala, aunque está muy cambiada es ella, es tu hija...

- Yo no tengo ninguna hija, Carlisle – dijo sin mirarme antes de salir de la sala...

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas se ponen difíciles para Bella...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Edward dirá la verdad sobre el vídeo?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Melissa94 Cullen Black: **muchas gracias, a ver si Edward lo cuenta...Un beso! **Maricoles: **muchas gracias! Bella necesitará suerte...Un beso! **Keimasen86: **el próximo capi es de infarto...Un besote! **Heart on winter: **se van a enterar...Un besote! **Angi cullen: **en el próximo capi puede soltar la bomba...Un beso! **Dioda: **la pobre Bella no quiere conflictos...pero los habrá. Un besote! **BarbyBells: **Edward está siendo un amooor, jeje. Un besote! **Gaby:** jeje, soy un poco mala...Un beso! **Gemivi: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Anita cullen: **la cara de Esme va a ser épica...Un beso! **Deysi Maria: **el viaje les unirá...pronto lo veremos...Un besote enorme! **Yeco: **se caerá del pedestal...y se dará un buen golpe...Un beso! **Indii93:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! Pues el próximo capi va a ser mortal...Un beso! **Flowers19: **Bella va a dejar de sufrir muy pronto, jeje. Ya verás que todo va a ir bien, un besote enorme y gracias! **Camila: **es muy tierno y lo va a demostrar en el próximo capi...Un beso! **Andycullen07: **jeje, habrá contacto...y de qué manera! Un besote enorme! **Iri Cullen: **sí, estará muuucho más amigable...Un beso! **NaChiKa Cullen:** Esme va a saber toda la verdad muy pronto...Un beso y gracias! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Ahora va a haber mucha ternura...Un beso! **Nina:** muy prontito, jeje...Un beso! **Janalez: **el adelanto de hoy nos dará alguna pista...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, queda un poco de drama, pero es inevitable...con mi profesora aún nos queda mucho por reirnos, jeje...Voy a empezar a leer Hunger Games, tengo ganas! Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **O.O jeje...Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **la cara que se la va a quedar...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **menos mal que se va a aclarar todo muy pronto...Un beso! **AinavMoon: **sí...auch! Jeje, un beso! **Indacea:** yo también le daría unas nalgadas, jeje...Un beso! **Velsofía: **jeje, Bella se va a dar cuenta de lo que siente Eddie...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **Esme se va a enfadaaar...Un besote y gracias! **Nany87: **una sorpresa un poco amarga...Un beso y gracias! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, el ambiente está rarito...Un besote! enorme! **The Sweetest Lamb: **mmm, el el próximo capi puede caer la bomba...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **Edward tendrá un ataque de valentía...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **su cara va a ser un poema...Un beso! **VaNeSaErK: **la verdad es que hay veces que dan ganas de pegarle...pero luego es taaan tierno...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Edithmckrty: **muchas gracias, creo que Esme no nos ha caído bien...a ver que pasa...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **muchas gracias por leerla, un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **ff está medio loco, jeje...un besote y que te mejores de la espalda! **TheDC1809: **Edward tendrá un arrebato de sinceridad...Un beso! **Sully YM: **el próximo capi va a ser memorable...Edward explotará...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **sí, a Esme se le caerá la cara de vergüenza cuando sepa todo...Un besite! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Yanaisabells94: **muchas gracias, un besote!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos el viernes. Un beso enorme para todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- ¿Una fulana? ¿Está llamando fulana a su propia hija?_

_- Hijo – le llamó Carlisle – Cálmate, estamos en un hospital...- me pasé la mano por la frente, esta situación me estaba superando._

_- Usted no tiene ni idea...como tampoco tiene idea ni mi madre, ni muchos de estos hipócritas que viven en este pueblo...¿quiere saber la verdad? - abrí los ojos asustada de lo que pudiera decir Edward. Sentía en corazón en los oídos..._


	26. Capitulo 26 Verdades en la cara

CAPITULO 26 VERDADES EN LA CARA

Me quedé mirando la escena asombrado. Sabía que el reecuentro entre Renée Swan y Bella no iba a ser fácil debido a las circunstancias...pero no me imaginaba este revés tan duro para Bella. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?

- Lo siento mucho, hija – dijo mi padre – Voy a intentar hacerla entrar en razón...

Bella observó en silencio cómo se marchaba mi padre tras Renée. Me acerqué a ella muy despacio y la cogí del brazo para que se sentara en una silla de la sala de espera. Me estaba empezando a asustar, no reaccionaba...mucho me temía que estaba en estado de shock...

- Bella...Bella...- parpadeó y me miró como si no me hubiera visto nunca - ¿Estás bien? - negó con la cabeza.

- Mi...mi madre...ni se ha parado a saludarme...- agachó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar.

- Mi padre hablará con ella, ya verás como entra en razón...es de locos seguir enfadados después de tanto tiempo...

- Me...me siento muy sola, Edward – lloró con los ojos enrojecidos.

La miré preso de una impotencia incontenible...no podía verla así de rota, no podía dejar que siguiera pensando que estaba sola...así que la atraje hacia mi y la abracé. Bella ni se inmutó, o al menos no lo aparentó. Dejé que su cara descansara en la curvatura de mi cuello haciendo que ese increíble aroma a fresas de su pelo me inundara la nariz. Parecía tan delicada entre mis brazos, tan frágil en esos momentos...Y era yo el que la estaba consolando. Pasé las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cintura. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar cuando Bella me correspondió el abrazo.

- No estás sola – susurré contra el tope de su cabeza – Estoy contigo...para lo que quieras...sólo pideme lo que quieras y te lo conseguiré...

- Estás siendo demasiado paciente conmigo, Edward – dijo contra la piel de mi cuello creando una maravillosa sensación.

- Tonterías...lo hago con gusto...

Alguien a nuestras espaldas tosió haciendo que nos separaramos un poco. Era mi padre, y nos estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Siento molestar, hijo...Bella, tu madre se ha marchado...vendrá en un rato...– a mi padre se le podía notar la impotencia por la situación.

- ¿Por qué todo se complica de esta manera? - susurró Bella.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, hija...Tu madre lleva mucho tiempo en esta situación, tu padre está delicado...el simple hecho de pasar horas y horas en este hospital están haciendo que tu madre se consuma poco a poco...tienes que tener paciencia con ella...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella tiene que ser comprensiva? No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado, papá...- espeté.

- Edward...no, por favor...

- Pero es injusto, Bella...tú has sufrido como nadie con todo lo que está pasando...

- Lo se, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en mi dolor, Edward...no ahora cuando mi padre está grave...si mi madre no quiere mirarme que no lo haga...yo no puedo hacer otra cosa...- se levantó deshaciendo nuestro abrazo - ¿Puedo entrar a ver a mi padre, Doctor Cullen?

Mi padre asintió mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Bella y la acompañaba de vuelta a la UCI. ¿Qué le pasaba a Renée? Podía llegar a entender que pudiera estar molesta y dolida con lo de Bella, aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver...pero, Dios santo...habían pasado cinco años, cinco largos y malditos años en los que no habían sabido nada de su hija. Joder, eso no estaba bien. Y también podía entender que no estuviera pasando uno de sus mejores momentos, su marido estaba en estado grave y era normal que no tuviera ganas de nada...pero, ¿ignorar así a una hija? Sintiendolo mucho, Renneé se estaba ganando mi antipatía a cada minuto que pasaba...

- Te veo un poco alterado, hijo – miré hacia ariiba. Mi padre me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que lo estoy – suspiré - ¿Bella está dentro?

- Sí...aunque Charlie está sedado he querido dejarla un momento de privacidad...- mi padre se sentó a mi lado y me palmeó la espalda - ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo? - me pasé la mano por el pelo justo como cuando estaba nervioso.

- Esta situación está acabando con los pocos nervios que me quedan...- reconocí.

- Creo que tú solito te has metido en esto – reconozco que miré un poco mal a mi padre – No hemos hablado desde que has venido...¿qué tal si me cuentas como te van las cosas?

- Papá...seamos sinceros, lo que me quieres preguntar es que tal van las cosas con Bella...- mi padre sonrió de lado y asintió – Con Bella voy un poco mejor...al menos ya no me hace la mirada del tigre cada vez que me mira...

- ¿Y por qué te debería de hacer la...mirada del tigre, como tu dices? - suspiré.

- Es una larga historia, papá – murmuré – El caso es que me ha dado una tregua...pero las circunstancias no me lo están poniendo nada fácil, joder. Para empezar, mamá está super rara...- mi padre asintió.

- Sí, la verdad es que no le hace mucha gracia que Bella esté en casa...

- Dirás que no le hace gracia que Bella esté cerca de mi – repliqué – No puedo entender esa actitud...en serio...¿qué les pasa a las madres de Forks? - mi padre sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Las madres de Forks se preococupan por sus hijos, eso es todo...Tu madre lo único que quiere es que no sufras...y cree que estando al lado de Bella vas a sufrir.

- ¡Pero eso es una idiotez! - grité – Bella no es como aparenta ser...nada es como parece en realidad...

- Es por lo del famoso vídeo – dijo mi padre.

- ¿Tu también estás con eso? - le pregunté a mi padre entre dientes.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con aquello que pasó hace tanto tiempo, Edward...eso fue una chiquillada de adolescentes. Sinceramente, creo que tu madre lo ha sacado de contexto...- asentí al escuchar las palabras de mi padre – Incluso aunque tuviera razón, aunque Bella no fuera una buena chica para ti...eres tu el que tiene que decidir lo que haces y lo que no. Eres tu el que elige el rumbo de tu vida...

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi padre. Mi padre creía que lo del vídeo y las fotos fue una chiquillada. Una chiquillada...una putada que aún seguía dando vueltas en la leyenda negra de Forks. Si mi padre supiera la realidad de la situación no pensaría que fue una chiquillada. Ni pensaría de la misma forma de mi. No sabía si podría aguantar con la boca cerrada. A cada minuto que pasaba más y más culpable me sentía por no decir a los cuatro vientos la verdadera historia.

La puerta de la UCI se abrió y empezó a salir gente de dentro; maridos, mujeres, hermanos y nietos salían de ese pasillo que daba a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en las que sus familiares estaban siendo atendidos. Bella salió casi la última de allí. Esa Bella no era mi Bella. Estaba apagada, abatida...casi prefería verla con esa expresión de mala hostia mientras me miraba, hubiera preferido que me golpeara con alguno de esos tacones de vértigo que tenía en vez de verla así...Bella atravesó la sala de espera y caminó hacia mi. Y lo que hizo a continuación me dejó de piedra. Se refugió en mi pecho y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensé que me ahogaría...aunque no me importaba, esto era el cielo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras caminaba de nuevo por el pasillo de la UCI decidí dejar a un lado los problemas con mi madre; ahora la prioridad en este momento era mi padre...aunque eso no quería decir que no me doliese la actitud de mi madre. Claro que dolía...dolía como cien mil agujas clavándose en las plantas de mis pies, pero por el momento no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello. Carlisle me acompañó hasta la habitación de mi padre; estaba nerviosa porque hoy si podría verle en persona, podría tocarle...

- El tiempo de la visita es de veinte minutos, hija – dije mientras me ponía la bata desechable y la mascarilla – Te dejo a solas con él.

Agradecí con la mirada a Carlisle y le observé mientras se marchaba de nuevo por el pasillo. Muy despacio abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi padre. El pitido de los aparatos, del holter y de la máquina de respiración se mezclaban creando una macabra melodía. Muy despacio me acerqué a la cama y observé a mi padre. La realidad sin el cristal de por medio era mcho más cruda; mi padre estaba medio consumido en un cuerpo que era la mitad que el suyo en sus mejores tiempos. El brazo derecho le tenía aguijoneado por los muchos pinchazos y las vías que le habían puesto. El izquierdo no estaba mucho mejor. Y lo peor de todo era el tuvo que tenía anclado en su boca. Era horrible pensar que sin ese pedazo de plástico mi padre no podría respirar. Alargué la mano y le acaricié el dorso de la suya. Me apenaba no poder ver los ojos de mi padre, tan parecidos a los míos...Un sin fin de imágenes y recuerdos me vinieron a la mente. Recordé cuando mi padre me enseñó a montar en bici...y mi primera caída con ella cinco minutos después. Acabé con una rodilla magullada, pero feliz porque mi padre se había pasado toda la mañana empleando su paciencia conmigo. O esa otra vez en la que mi padre me llevó de pesca y me ayudó a coger una trucha pequeña...Esos momentos parecía que habían pasado hacía cien años. Lo que hubiera dado por estar estos cinco años al lado de mi padre. Lo hubiera cambiado todo; mi trabajo, mi éxito, mi dinero, mi cambio de físico...hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por haber disfrutado un poco más de la compañía de mi padre...

Una enfermera vino a decirme que mi tiempo de visita se había acabado, así que besé la mano de mi padre sin pasar por alto el olor del jabón desinfectante que usaban en el hospital. Caminé detrás de una legión de personas que se encontraban en la misma situación que yo ajenos a su dolor, concentrada únicamente en el mío. Sola.

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera vi que Carlisle y Edward estaban sentados hablando juntos. Edward tenía un gesto de preocupación e impotencia en la cara. Por muy extraño que pudiera llegar a parecer sentía que Edward era la única persona del mundo que se preocupaba por mi. Me había dicho que le pidiera cualquier cosa, que él me lo daría...Bien, ahora necesitaba algo de él y de manera urgente. Atravesé la sala y sin importarme que pudieran verme me abracé a la cintura de Edward. Necesitaba al calor de alguien, sentir que había alguien para mi...e incompresiblemente Edward era esa persona. Si hace unos días me hubieran dicho que acabaría aquí, en el hospital de Forks abrazada a Edward...me hubiera reído. O había gritado. Como fuera...Ese abrazo de Edward era justo lo que necesitaba aquí y ahora...

- ¿Cómo está mi marido, Carlisle? - me deshice de nuevo del abrazo de Edward para observar a mi madre. Carlisle nos miró como si se tratara de un partido de tenis...o de una lucha de sumos.

- Creo que eso te lo podría contestar mejor Bella...acaba de salir de su habitación...

- Carlisle – susurró mi madre sin mirarme – No me lo pongas más dificil...te he dicho antes que no puedo con esta situación...- di un paso hacia mi madre.

- Mamá – cerró mucho los ojos, con fuerza – Mírame, por favor...

- Carlisle, ma marcho...luego vengo – dijo ignorándome.

- Mamá – susurré – Podemos hablar unos minutos y...

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – espetó mirándome con sus ojos azules – No...no tengo nada que decirte y tu no tienes nada que explicarme.

- No puedo entender que me guardes tanto rencor después de tanto tiempo...- sollocé – Es de locos.

- Lo que es de locos es que te dejaras grabar como una cualquiera...eso sí es de locos...- Edward dio un paso al frente.

- Creo que se está equivocando, señora Swan – cogí del brazo a Edward para que se callara, pero no me hizo caso – Está siendo injusta con Bella...

- ¿Injusta? - mi madre rió amargamente – Hijo, tu no sabes lo que fue para mi ver a mi hija de esa manera...fue humillante.

- ¿Y no se ha parado a pensar que también fue humillante para ella? ¿En serio cree que se dejó grabar?

Cogí de nuevo a Edward y me pegué a él. Le di un tirón en la manga de la sudadera para que me hiciera caso.

- Por favor...Edward, no...

- En ese video y en esas fotos todos vimos como se acostaba con un chico, somos gente respetable – mi madre se puso el abrigo – Yo no eduqué a mi hija de esa manera...parecía una fulana – vi como Edward pasaba por varias gamas de rojo rabia.

- ¿Una fulana? ¿Está llamando fulana a su propia hija?

- Hijo – le llamó Carlisle – Cálmate, estamos en un hospital...- me pasé la mano por la frente, esta situación me estaba superando.

- Usted no tiene ni idea...como tampoco tiene idea ni mi madre, ni muchos de estos hipócritas que viven en este pueblo...¿quiere saber la verdad? - abrí los ojos asustada de lo que pudiera decir Edward. Sentía en corazón en los oídos...

- No, Edward...

- Pues yo le voy a decir la verdad – dijo Edward ignorando mi súplica – Su hija, Bella Swan, sufría acoso escolar – mi madre se giró bruscamente y miró a Edward con atención – Nunca dijo nada para no preocuparles, pero era un infierno para ella ir a clases...- agaché la mirada – Se metían con ella, con su peso, con sus granos...Y lo peor de todo es que un día decidieron jugar con ella, pasar a otro nivel. El chico del que Bella se enamoró la usó para cumplir una apuesta...La apuesta consistía en acostarse con ella y enseñar las pruebas...- sollocé sonoramente – El chico, evidentemente, ganó la apuesta. Bella fue humillada públicamente sin darle la opción de defenderse – Carlisle y mi madre escuchaban atentos la historia...y yo cada vez más agobiada me sentía – El que le hizo a Bella eso es un cabrón...¿Quiere saber quién lo hizo? ¿Quiere saber quién fue el verdadero culpable del video y de las fotos? - negué con la cabeza.

- Edward...por favor...

- Fui yo – Carlisle ahogó una exclamación y mi madre se tapó la boca con la mano – Yo seduje a su hija, me la llevé a la cama y la grabé. Lo hice sin su consentimientos y a espaldas de ella...Como el hijo de perra que soy – me apoyé en el brazo de Edward...no me encontraba bien – Así que si quiere culpar a alguien culpeme a mi...

- Edward...

Yo soy el responsable, así que no haga sufrir más a Bella, señora Swan...- mi madre, Carlisle y el par de personas que estaban en la saa de espera y que habían escuchado la historia estaban sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Nadie daba crédito.

- Hijo – le llamó Carlisle - ¿Es eso cierto?

- Sí, papá...

- Edward...- me agarré con más fuerza a su brazo – No...no me encuentro bien...

Edward al fin me miró y en su cara se hizo un gesto de preocupación. Me agarró de la cintura.

- Bella...estás muy pálida...- me pasó la mano por la frente...estaba perlada de sudor – Estás muy fría...

- Estoy...estoy muy mareada...- parpadeé cuando la visión se me empezó a hacer borrosa.

- Papá...- Carlisle vino hasta mi y me tomó las pulsaciones.

- Tengo que tomarla la tensión, parece una bajada de presión...

La sala de espera empezó a darme vueltas; era como un caleidoscopio en el que veía una y otra vez el rostro asombrado de mi madre, los ojos azules de Carlisle mientras me tomaba el pulso en la muñeca, los ojos angustiados de Edward...esas imágenes se me repetían una y otra vez y se mezclaban sin sentido haciendo que el mareo se apoderara de mi cuerpo...hasta que dejé de ver ese montruoso caleidoscopio...hasta más tarde no me iba a enterar...pero me había desmayado...

* * *

><p><em>Edward dijo la verdad...¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Cómo creeis que reaccionará Reneé?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**A Smile Can Change The World: **por fin dijo la verdad, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Yolabertay: **ya lo dijo...a ver ahora las reacciones...Un beso! **Lolaki: **mmm, pronto veremos la reacción de Esme...Un besote y gracias! **BkPattz: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Nina: **ya lo dijo...a ver que dice Reneé...Un beso! **Melissa94 Cullen Black: **muchas gracias! Me pasaré por tus fics, a ver si tengo un ratito ;) Un beso! **Camila: **tuvo al fin un ataque de valentía, jeje...Un beso! **Pulytas: **Bella se pasa de comprensiva con sus padres...Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **sí, la verdad es que Esme ahora mismo no se porta bien...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **ya era hora de que se supiera la verdad! Un beso! **Maricoles: **a ver qué piensan ahora...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **se viene complicado...pero daremos un respiro a Bella...Un beso! **Eli Masen:** jeje, muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Belkis lagos vasquez:** jeje, al final lo dijo...un beso y gracias! **VaNeSaErK: **Sí...a Esme se le va a quedar una cara cuando sepa todo...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Nany87: **a ver que piensa Renée ahora...Un beso! **Deysi Maria: **vienen capitulos muuy emotivos...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810:** jeje, dentro de muy poco lo amaremos...Un beso! **Andrea: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Gaby: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Jailannys: **Edward lo contó todo! Y muy pronto volveremos a quererle, jeje...Un beso! **Lizzy90: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Velsofia: **mmm, pues va a ser más bello todavía, jeje...Un beso! **Heart on winter: **jeje, lo dijo! Un besote! **Sandra32321: **las madres van a sufrir...eso seguro...Un beso! **The Sweetest Lamb: **jeje, me salvé! Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **pues si...a ver qué cara se les queda ahora...Un besote! **Mirdg:** jeje, tienes razón...Un besote y gracias! **Yeco: **no, no le defiendo, jeje...en los próximos capis le va a caer buena...Un besote! **Andicullen07: **jeje, al final fue valiente nuestro chico...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **al fin se supo la verdad...Un besote y gracias! **Angi cullen: **pues si, Renée se pasó un montón...a ver que pasa! Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **jeje, sería interesante...Un beso! **Alejandra: **menos mal que lo contó todo...Un besote! **Gemivi: **ufff, Edward explotó, jeje...Un beso! **Iri Cullen: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Ahora es a Edward al que le van a caer los dardos...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, soy cruel...Arg, física...para mi era imposible, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **Isela Cullen:** muchas gracias! La verdad es que las madres nos están decepcionando...Un beso! **Darky1995: **uff, y este no ha sido mucho mejor...Un besote! **BarbyBells: **la verdad es que las madres se han portado fatal en estos capitulos, al menos Eddie consolará a Bella...Un besote! **TheDC1809: **menos mal que lo gritó a los cuatro vientos! un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **muchas gracias! Menos mal que lo del terremoto no tuvo consecuencias graves :s Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** mmm, tengo ganas de mostrar la reacción de Esme...Un besote! **Janalez:** por fin soltó la bomba...Un besote! **Guadi-fics: **muchisimas gracias por leer los fics ;) jeje, Edward es un idiota, pero se va a ganar a Bella con sus hechos...Un besote y gracias!** Indacea: **menos mal que Bella le dejó hablar, jeje...Un beso! **Yanaisabells94: **jeje, muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Flowers19:** queda poco para que Bella deje de sufrir...Esme se va a llevar un golpe cuando sepa todo...Ya te lo dije, de todo lo malo se sale...un besote enorme y gracias! **Edithmackrty: **ahora ya lo saben, a ver que pasa...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, te entiendo totalmente...ese capi fue frustrante...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **Edward se va a encargar de limpiar el nombre de Bella...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, queda un poco de drama...Tienes razón FF está un poco loco...Un besote y gracias! **Beatriz20: **parece que Edward está empezando a madurar...Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale:** ufff, lo de Esme va a ser épico...Un besote! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos...Nos leemos el lunes que viene, un besote enorme! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- No lo sabía nadie, Carlisle...ni mis amigos más íntimos...supongo que no actué bien al no decir nada...- Edward me acarició el brazo lentamente._

_- Está bien, hija...son cosas que pasan. Además, no saliste de casa de la mejor manera...- Carlisle suspiró y siguió anotando cosas – De todos modos revisaré luego tu historial más a fondo...Muy bien, vamos a hacer unos analisis de sangre para ver cómo estás – gemí al saber que me iban a pinchar – En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera a curarte y a sacarte sangre. Quiero mirar tus niveles de azúcar y hierro...ehhhh, ¿posibilidades de estar embarazada? - abrí mucho los ojos..._


	27. Capitulo 27 Eso es imposible

CAPITULO 27 ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

Gracias a Dios me dio tiempo de coger a Bella antes de que se cayera al suelo. Quizás había sido demasiado impulsivo al soltar mi bomba. Quizás debía de haber dicho las cosas de otro modo y, sobre todo, en otro momento...pero no lo pude evitar. Ver cómo insultaban y menospreciaban a Bella, su propia madre...eso me había encendido, me había cabreado y no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

- Dios mío – susurró Reneé mientras miraba a su hija desmayada - ¿Qué la pasa, Carlisle?

- ¿Ahora se preocupa por ella? - espeté mientras la cogía en brazos – Debería de haberlo hecho antes, señora Swan...

- Edward – me regañó mi padre – Creo que por hoy es suficiente...estamos dando un espectáculo que no corresponde ni al lugar ni al momento...Llevemos a Bella a una sala para poder recostarla en una camilla...

Con Bella entre mis brazos, mi padre nos llevó a una pequeña sala con una camilla. La tumbé y acto seguido empezó a tomarla el pulso y la tensión.

- ¿Es...es cierto lo que nos has dicho, Edward? - me giré para ver de nuevo a Renée; casi me había olvidado de ella...

- Sí – murmuré – Yo le jodí la vida a su hija...

- Edward – mi padre me volvió a reprender.

- Es la verdad, papá...me comporté como un canalla con ella...y con todos vosotros por dar la impresión de ser un buen chico y un buen hijo cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra...- le acaricié el pelo a Bella – Me comporté como una mala persona y fue Bella la que pagó las consecuencias – Renée ahogó un sollozo, aunque en esos momentos me importaba bien poco - ¿Cómo está Bella? - le pregunté a mi padre mientras le quitaba el tensiómetro del brazo.

- Es una bajada de tensión, pero teniendo en cuenta los momentos de estrés y nervios que ha tenido...no me extraña.

- ¿Se va a poner bien? - dijo Reneé mientras trataba de coger un pañuelo para secarse la cara aunque era una dificil tarea...la temblaban las manos como una hoja de papel.

- Sería mejor que salieras un poco a que te diera el aire – la aconsejó mi padre – Estás muy nerviosa, Reneé – Reneé volvió a mirar a Bella y lloró aún más – Bella se va a poner bien, despertará en unos minutos, simplemente ha decidido desconectar un rato...es un mecanismo de defensa de su organismo...

- No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto...me...me he comportado como una mala madre – lloró...

- Renée...sal un rato, por favor...No queremos que te de un ataque a ti también.

Renée asintió mientras miraba a Bella. Alargó la mano y la tocó suavemente la cara, casi con devoción...Nos miró a los dos y después salió. Mi padre suspiró; en la cara se veía reflejada la tensión que mis palabras habían creado en él.

- No me puedo creer lo que has dicho, hijo...

- Pues creetelo...- me pasé las manos por el pelo – No soy el hijo ideal que os creiais...

- ¿En qué hemos fallado contigo, Edward? Dime qué es lo que hemos hecho mal, porque no lo entiendo...- dijo con lástima.

- Dijiste que pensabas que lo de Bella fue una chiquillada – mi padre dio un golpe en la mesa que me hizo dar un respingo.

- Eso lo dije pensando que ese vídeo se grabó con su consentimiento – bramó mi padre – Lo que hiciste está tipificado como delito, cielo santo...- suspiró sonoramente – Estoy muy, muy desilusionado contigo, Edward...y espera a que tu madre se entere...

- Debe saber la verdad, no puede seguir pensando así de mal de Bella – mi padre asintió - ¿Se va...se va a poner bien , no?

- Sí...- mi padre se levantó y avanzó hacia mi mucho más calmado – En unos minutos estará como nueva...

- Ella...ella sufrió un ataque hace unos días – mi padre frunció el ceño – Sufrió un cuchillazo y la tuvieron que dar puntos en el costado – murmuré – Me quedaría más tranquilo si tu la miras...

- Claro, claro que la miraré...en cuanto se despierte la revisaré...

- Gracias, papá – murmuré – No quiero que la pase nada malo – seguí peinando su cabello con mis dedos.

- Hijo...Bella te gusta, ¿cierto? - negué con la cabeza.

- No...no me gusta...estoy totalmente enamorado de ella...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentí las frías manos de alguien sobre mi frente, ¿qué demonios me había pasado? Hacía un minuto estaba en esa sala de espera, con Carlisle y con Edward y...y con mi madre. Dios mío, Edward le había contado toda la verdad a mi madre...Me levanté rápidamente haciendo que la sensación de mareo volviera a mi cuerpo.

- Acuestate otra vez, Bella...

Giré la cabeza y vi que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado. Estabamos en una sala con una camilla, sobre la que estaba echada, una mesa y unas estanterías con libros y medicinas. Parecía una sala de curas. Me toqué la frente y suspiré.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - pregunté con la voz pastosa.

- Te has desmayado, una bajada de tensión...

Miré a Edward; su gesto era tenso y preocupado...y no era para menos. Hacía unos minutos había soltado una bomba de tnt en medio del hospital; le había contado toda la verdad de lo que sucedió aquella fatídica noche a mi madre y a su padre. No pude saber la reacción de ninguno de los dos porque no aparecieron. Me empecé a incorporar despacio, Edward me miró y corrió a ayudarme.

- Deberías de descansar, demasiadas emociones, Bella...

- No deberías de haber hecho eso, Edward – murmuré.

- ¿El qué?

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando – Edward desvió la mirada – No deberías de haber contado nada...la preocupación se refleja en tu cara...- me miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? No estoy preocupado por lo que he dicho...si te soy sincero me he quedado muy a gusto, aunque se que la reacción de mi madre no va a ser buena...Estoy preocupado por ti – sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba durante un segundo al oir las palabras – De nuevo me he sentido impotente cuando te he visto desmayarte...- suspiró – Mi padre va a hacerte una revisión para ver cómo estás y...

- Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta – Oh, me alegro de que estés de vuelta con nosotros, Bella...nos has dado un buen susto...

- Estoy bien – hice el amago de levantarme, pero Edward me empujó suavemente hacia la camilla.

- No, no estás bien...te has desmayado por una bajada de tensión, además Edward me ha dicho que hace unos días sufriste un ataque y te tuvieron que dar puntos – asentí mirando de reojo a Edward...con lo que me gustaban a mi los médicos...- Vamos a echar un vistazo a esa herida.

Suspiré mientras me recostaba de nuevo. Me subí despacio la camiseta que llevaba puesta; quizás había sido a causa del estrés que estaba viviendo, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba la herida. Carlisle se puso unos guantes y se acercó a mi.

- Vaya...- me apretó los puntos...arg. Ese toque hizo que exclamara un improperio por lo bajo – Lo siento, Bella...se que te duele...Tienes los puntos infectados.

- ¿No te has curado como te dijo el doctor? - me preguntó Edward ligeramente enfadado.

- Hasta que tu padre no me ha tocado ni me acordaba de los dichosos puntos, Edward...temgo la cabeza en otro sitio...

- Está bien, no pasa nada...Aunque te trendré que hacer una buena cura y ponerte antibióticos. Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas para tu historial antes de empezar nada...

Carlisle se fue hasta la mesa y sacó una carpeta. Mientras Carlisle trasteaba con los papeles y las carpetas miré de nuevo a Edward.

- Esto no era necesario – murmuré.

- Sí, si lo era...tienes infección en los puntos...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Tienes que cuidarte un poco más, Bella...un día de estos vas a hacer que me de un puto infarto – me mordí el labio inferior.

- No...no te preocupes, estoy bien...- me miró con gravedad y asintió – Relajate un poco, por favor...- se acercó a mi y me retiró el pelo de la cara rozando apenas mi piel...esos dedos...

- Bueno – dijo Carlisle rompiendo el momento de intimidad - ¿Alergía a algún medicamento? - me preguntó con la carpeta en las manos.

- No, sólo soy alérgica a los gatos – Edward, a pesar de todo, sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Estás tomando alguna medicación en la actualidad?

- Analgésicos para el dolor, pero desde que llegué a Forks no los he vuelto a tomar – Edward dejó de sonreir y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Se me han olvidado – reconocí.

- ¿Alguan enfermedad o intervención de importancia?

Me quedé mirando a Carlisle sin decir nada. Joder, ¿qué debía de decir? Por supuesto que tuve una intervención de importancia, le costó la vida a mi bebé y casi me costó la mía...Me retorcí las manos sumamente nerviosa y sin palabras que pudieran salir de mi boca...

- Papá...Bella...Bella tuvo un aborto – las palabras de Edward me hicieron estrellarme de nuevo con la realidad. Carlisle me miró esperando la confirmación por mi parte.

- ¿Un aborto? - asentí - ¿Natural o...provocado?

- Natural – dije con voz monocorde.

- ¿Te hicieron un legrado, no? - asentí - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo pasó eso?

- Hace...hace cinco años.

Carlisle dejó de escribir para mirarnos a Edward y a mi. Y por segunda vez en pocas horas volví a ser testigo de cómo la mente de Carlisle reaccionaba ante la información. Frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo.

- ¿Edward...tu...? - Edward asintió.

- Sí, papá...yo...Creo que hoy es el día de las revelaciones...supongo que aún puedo defraudaros más...

- ¿Pero tu supiste del embarazo de Bella? - preguntó Carlisle un poco enfadado.

- No...me enteré hace poco de lo que pasó...- miré a ambos con un gesto de disculpa en la cara.

- No lo sabía nadie, Carlisle...ni mis amigos más íntimos...supongo que no actué bien al no decir nada...- Edward me acarició el brazo lentamente. Por alguna razón agradecía ese toque de sus dedos.

- Está bien, hija...son cosas que pasan. Además, no saliste de casa de la mejor manera...- Carlisle suspiró y siguió anotando cosas – De todos modos revisaré luego tu historial más a fondo...Muy bien, vamos a hacer unos analisis de sangre para ver cómo estás – gemí al saber que me iban a pinchar – En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera a curarte y a sacarte sangre. Quiero mirar tus niveles de azúcar y hierro...ehhhh, ¿posibilidades de estar embarazada? - abrí mucho los ojos.

- Pues...no, no debería...- miré a Edward; se había quedado momentáneamente blanco – Me cuido, así que...- me encogí de hombros – Además, los médicos no me pudieron dar muchas esperanzas, me dijeron que iba a ser dificil después del...del aborto – murmuré.

- Ya...- nos miró a ambos – Verás, hija...en la vida no hay nada seguro...te sorprenderías de los casos que se pueden ver en un hospital a lo largo del día...Incluiré analisis hormonales por si acaso...La bajada de tensión de antes puede ser provocada por la tensión del momento...o por otras causas...

Observé a Carlisle mientras se marchaba de esa pequeña sala de curas. Era una pérdida de tiempo que Carlisle me hiciera una prueba de embarazo; los médicos habían sido muy claros con mi caso. Mi abortó fue muy agresivo, mucha pérdida de sangre, muy traumático...según ellos el día que yo quisiera tener hijos tendría que ponerme en manos de un especialista y llevar un tratamiento...pero no. Ahora tenía que venir Carlisle Cullen a darme la vuelta al plato y sembrando dudas en mi cabeza. Miré a Edward...seguía un poco pálido.

- Edward...Edward...- me miró girando la cabeza muy despacio – No...no es posible que yo...

- ¿Has estado con alguien más a parte de mi? - su pregunta me bloqueó totalmente.

- ¿Qué?

- Después...después de que tu y yo...¿Tu...has estado con alguien más?

- No...aunque pueda parecer lo contrario no soy una chica fácil – murmuré.

- Por Dios, no estoy diciendo que lo seas, es...bueno...curiosidad...- asentí.

- Ya...¿y tu? ¿Has estado con alguien más? - Edward rodó los ojos.

- Eso es imposible – le miré confundida – No me interesa nadie más...sólo...solamente tu, Bella...- desvié la mirada un poco emocionada. Edward me lo estaba poniendo muy, muy dificil...

- ¿Mi madre? - preferí cambiar de tema; era lo mejor.

- Ha salido – suspiró – Parece que está arrepentida por lo que te hizo...creo que teneis una conversación por delante...

- Me da miedo...- reconocí – Ha pasado tanto tiempo...yo misma he pasado por tantas cosas lejos de mi casa...Mi vida no es como antes ni lo volverá a ser...No tengo nada que ver con la antigua Bella, mi actual casa, mi actual trabajo, mi forma de vida...el aborto...no se como podría encajar eso mi madre...

- Tus padres han cometido muchos errores, pero te quieren...Ellos te aceptarían de cualquier manera...

- Quizás es un poco tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido – sonreí sin ganas.

- Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, ¿no? - asentí.

- Me siento rara ahora que mi madre sabe la verdad...es raro que se sepa todo después de tanto tiempo...no se lo que me voy a encontrar...

- Has llegado a la vida de tus padres en un momento dificil y duro, pero ellos saben que has venido para darles su apoyo...

- Me aterra la idea de que mi padre se...vaya sin poder hablar con él – sollocé.

Edward me estrechó entre sus brazos casi sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Y, sinceramente, me dejé hacer. Hundí la cara en su sudadera, con ese olor suyo tan característico propio de él y dejé que me acunara...hasta que una enfermera veterana abrió la puerta. Nos separamos lentamente ante su mirada.

- Ay...la juventud y los amores...- suspiró – Hijo, tienes que salir un momento...voy a curar a esta preciosidad y a sacarla sangre...- Edward asintió y se separó de mi.

Estaré fuera, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí. Edward hizo amago de marcharse, pero se giró justo en el marco de la puerta – Se qué es dificil...pero si los analisis son positivos esta vez si que no me separaré de ti...estaré a tu lado sea lo que sea...– ahora si Edward se marchó dejándome a solas con la enfermera y con un muy confundido corazón...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...¿qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿Creeis que Bella está embarazada? ¿Perdonará a Renée?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Sandra32321: **jeje, Edward es un fiera XD Un besote! **A Smile Can Change The World: **jeje, ya era hora de que Edward explotase...Un besote y gracias! **Guadi-fics: **sí, los tiene bien puestos...lo dijo delante de todo el mundo...Muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Lolaki: **me da pena Edward...pero se lo merece por capullo! Un beso! **Camila: **boom! jeje, un beso! **BKPattz: **sobre todo para Edward...Un beso! **Keimasen86: **pues si, a ver como reacciona Renée...Un besote y gracias! **Savale17: **Renée está arrepentida...a ver que dice! Un beso! **Jailannys: **jeje, las madres tienen mucho que decir, jeje...Un besote! **Maricoles: **jeje, sí...se puso bien los huevos, ya era hora! Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **muchas gracias! Mmm, aún queda mucho por saber...Un beso! **Karito CullenMasen: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Melissa94 Cullen Black: **muchisimas gracias! Edward tendrá una conversación con Renée...Un beso! **Nany87: **muchas gracias! Mmm, puede que haya acercamiento...Un beso! **Velsofía: **jeje, mucha intriga en estos capis...Un besote! **BarbyBells: **Eddie recuerda esa situación en el próximo capi...Un besote! **Mirdg: **Esme se va a enterar en breve...Eddie, tiembla! Un besote! **Gaby: **jeje, tenemos una relación amor/odio XD Un besote! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **jejeje, fui mala al dejarlo ahí...Un besote! **Yanaisabells94: **muchas gracias! tu lo has dicho, viene una nueva etapa...Un beso! **Vivi S R: **ya era hora de que todos supieran la verdad...Un beso y gracias! **Flowers19: **creo que la reacción que más hay que temer es la de Esme...Te entiendo perfectamente, mi semana tampoco ha sido muy buena...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Lizzy90:** Edward debería de temer la reacción de su madre :s Un besote! **Yolabertay: **se avecina una nueva etapa...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **mmm, a ver si Carlisle tiene razón con sus sospechas...Un besote y gracias! **Sully YM:** es una pena, pero hay padres así...Esme tiene que dar unas disculpas, a ver cómo actúa con Bella...un besote! **Aniha hiuga: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Lauriss18: **jeje, la reacción de Esme va a ser épica! Un beso! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias! Bella se lo merecía...Un beso! **NaChiKa Cullen: **ay, ay...a ver si se cumplen las sospechas...Un besote y gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, y por todo lo alto! Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jejeje, creo que va a ser al revés...Un beso! **Costanza rojas:** jeje, al fin! Vienen muchas cosas emocionantes...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **muchas gracias! Me alegro de quepasaras física ;) Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **vienen capis muy intensos...Un beso! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nina: **ya era hora, jeje...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **sí, ya se merece que Bella le acepte...Un beso! **Edithmckrty: **el aguantará por ella...Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Yeco: **por fin! Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Bella se merecía que se supiera todo...Un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchiiiisimas gracias, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! la verdad es que a partir de ahora van a cambiar muchas cosas...Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, fue un capi intenso...Muchisimas gracias, un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **jeje, más de uno se va a quedar con la boca abierta...Un beso! **Beakis: **ufff, lo de las madres no tiene nombre...Un beso! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchas gracias! Eddie se liberó! Un beso! **Zujeyane: **Edward va ganando puntos con Bella...Un beso! **Iri Cullen: **por fin, jeje...Un beso! **Mimabells: **jeje, muchisimas gracias! Quedan capitulos intensos...Un beso! **Milla Whitlock:** muchas gracias, Edward ahora es un amor! Un beso! **Jeka cullen s:** muchas gracias, un beso! **PattyQ:** jeje, pronto lo sabremos! Un beso! **Solmary: **muchas gracias, un beso enorme! **Katiuska Cullen Swan: **la verdad es que no se han portado muy bien con Bella...Un beso y gracias!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miercoles, un beso a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

- He venido, estoy aquí...así que significa que no quiero perderos por mucho daño que me hayais hecho...- mi madre se frotó los ojos.

- Edward tiene razón...- fruncí el ceño – Eres mucho mejor persona que nosotros...- ¿eso había dicho Edward? Suspiré...

- Han pasado muchas cosas en estos cinco años...Quizás algunas de ellas no te gusten...


	28. Capitulo 28 Ella es mejor que nosotros

CAPITULO 28 ELLA ES MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS

Salí de la sala de curas en la que estaba Bella. Me sentía jodidamente bien al soltar aquello que tenía atascado en el alma. No podía soportar ni un solo minuto más las acusaciones sobre Bella. Cuando Reneé la llamó fulana...Dios, sentí que se me prendía el corazón, así que sin querer evitarlo lancé la bomba. Quizás no fueron las mejores formas, ni el mejor lugar para decir algo así...Renée se había quedado en shock y mi padre tenía un cabreo monumental, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario...Le había defraudado...y no me quería ni imaginar la cara de mi madre al enterarse. Pero era absolutamente necesario. Se lo debía a Bella. Le debía mucho. Le debía los años de humillaciones, directas e indirectas, le debía las malas maneras en las que la seduje, le debía la vida de nuestro hijo...y la lejanía con sus padres. Contar la verdad no iba a hacer que recuperara todo aquello, pero al menos redimía en parte mi culpa.

Saqué mi paquete de tabaco y me encendí un cigarro por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a Forks; estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparme del estado de mis pulmones, así que me senté en el bordillo de la calle, a las puertas del hospital, y aspiré el humo del tabaco. Aún me sentía un poco impactado...y acojonado...por el hecho de que mi padre le hiciera a Bella una prueba de embarazo. Era dificil que eso ocurriera; según Bella, después del aborto se redujeron sus posibilidades para tener hijos en un futuro. Y habíamos usado protección durante nuestro encuentro en el despacho del Forbidden...Realmente lo que más me había acojoando era que Bella hubiera estado con alguien más, aunque ella lo había negado y, obviamente, la creía. Me asustaba el hecho de que Bella pudiera estar embarazada...pero más me asustaba la posibilidad de que no fuera mío. Gracias a Dios esa última opción había quedado descartada...Y ahora, ¿qué pasaba si venía una nueva vida en camino? El momento no era el ideal, de hecho, aún no entendía en qué punto nos encontrábamos Bella y yo, la enfermedad de su padre, mi madre...Eran muchas cosas...pero soprendentemente la idea no me disgustaba en absoluto. Sí, ya...había veces que no sabía ni cuidar de mi mismo, pero la idea de un bebé...mío y de Bella...Ouch, eso me tocaba la fibra sensible.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Edward – miré hacia arriba y vi a Renée.

Estaba mucho más calmada que antes, pero se notaba a la legua que había estado llorando. Por un mísero segundo me dio pena esa mujer. Demasiados golpes y muy duros. Enterarse de que había estado alejada de su hija por un puto malentendido debía de ser un golpe en la boca del estómago...aunque la pena se me pasó en el momento en que me acordé de las lágrimas de Bella. Bella había sufrido por culpa de esa mujer, y sin motivo, así que no me apiadé de ella.

- ¿Qué quiere, señora Swan? - me levanté y tiré el cigarro a medio terminar.

- ¿Cómo está mi hija? ¿Se ha despertado? - la miré mal, lo reconozco.

- Debería de haberse preocupado por ella antes, no ahora – Renée sollozó – No es conmigo con quien debe de hablar, señora Swan...es con su hija...- desvié la mirada.

- Llámame Renée, Edward...- asentí despacio – Se que me desprecias por cómo he tratado a mi hija durante estos años – se limpió la cara húmeda.

- Más bien por cómo no la has tratado – Reneé asintió.

Si, eso es...- se estrujó las manos – Me da miedo entrar ahí y hablar con Bella...me he...nos hemos comportado tan mal mi marido y yo...que me da miedo que me rechace ahora...- la miré animándola a seguir – Charlie está muy grave...eh...un transplante sería lo ideal, pero no le pueden operar por lo débil que está...

- Eso ya lo sé...

- Si tiene una nueva crisis no lo superará...y aunque no la tuviera el pronóstico es demasiado feo...Tu padre dice que no cree que le quede mucho tiempo – ahogó un sollozo - ¿qué pasa si mi marido se...se va sin hablar con Bella? Eso no me lo podría perdonar en la vida...

Oh Dios...Que Charlie estaba muy grave no me pillaba de sorpresa, pero de ahí a esperar lo peor en poco tiempo...¿Cómo se iba a tomar Bella esa noticia? Me pasé la mano por el pelo, de nuevo nervioso.

- Carlisle le va a retirar la sedación en un par de días para ver cómo reacciona...y tengo miedo...Estoy...estoy contra la espada y la pared, me siento impotente por todo lo que me está pasando y por haberme comportado como una mala madre. Siento que lo he hecho todo mal...- dejé que Renée se desahogara llorando...¿y qué se supone que le tengo y que decir ahora? Joder...

- Eh...Bella está mejor – Renée me miró con los ojos llorosos – Demasiado estrés en estos días...hace un par de días sufrió un ataque – abrió mucho los ojos – No, ella...está bien. Le dieron unos cuantos puntos, están un poco infectados, pero mi padre está al mando...

- ¿Has estado con ella en estos días? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?- me pasé de nuevo la mano por el pelo. Joder, qué dificil se me estaba haciendo esta conversación...

- Coincidimos en Miami...yo trabajo en el local donde es encargada...

- ¿Local?

- Eh...sí, pero eso es mejor que se lo explique ella, no quiero contar nada que no deba...- me encogí de hombros.

- Así que...el destino os vuelve a unir años después, ¿no?

- Si quieres verlo así...sí. Es culpa del destino que hoy estemos aquí ella y yo.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo, Edward...Hiciste sufrir a mi hija, mucho...

- Si me quieres hundir en la mierda no se quien tiene más posibilidades de ser engullido, Renée – sonaba duro, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento – Así que no me hables de causar dolor...- negó con la cabeza.

- No, no me estás entendiendo, Edward. Hiciste sufrir a Bella...pero hoy estás aquí con ella, ella se está apoyando en ti en este momento tan duro...¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Cómo es posible que mi hija te deje estar a su lado después de lo que la hiciste? - me quedé bloqueado ante la pregunta de esta mujer.

- Pues no lo sé, creo que eso deberías de preguntárselo a tu hija...Aunque la primera razón que se me ocurre es simple y llana...que ella es muchisimo mejor persona que tu y que yo juntos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aguanté con estoicismo las curas a la que me sometió la enfermera. Dios, dolía como el demonio, pero aguanté sin quejarme, no quería ser una llorica de mierda. Y lo peor no fue eso, fue cuando la amable mujer sacó las agujas para los análisis de sangre. Mierda...si miraba hacia mi brazo me volvería a marear, así que me centré en la maravillosa pared blanca que tenía a mi derecha.

- Ya está, cielo – la enfermera me puso un algodón en el lugar donde me había pinchado – Presiona fuerte el algodón para que no te salga un morado...El doctor Cullen ha pedido los análisis urgentes, así que se pasará en un rato por aquí para darte los resultados – me sonrió mientras se marchaba con seis tubos de mi querida sangre.

Cuando me quedé sola me di el gusto de cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada; últimamente era una cosa tras otra y ninguna de ellas era buena. ¿Acaso es que alguien me había mirado mal o qué? Sólo me apetecía estar tranquila durante un rato, unos momentos para pensar en mi y en mi situación. Edward...oh, joder...Se podía decir que en estos dos días se había hecho imprescindible para mi, apoyándome en silencio en todo lo que decidía...pero me había rematado con lo que me había dicho tras saber que Carlisle me haría una prueba de hormonas, "esta vez si que no me separaré de ti, sea lo que sea...". Me había hundido con esa simple frase. No se rendía, él seguía mis pasos sin importarle las veces que pudiera rechazarle...y lo peor de todo es que me estaba cansando de evadirle. No tenía fuerzas para rechazarle, aunque era lo que se merecía. Y ahora le echaba de menos. No hacía ni media hora que se había marchado por esa puerta y ya tenía ganas de que apareciera. Mierda, era una puñetera masoquista...Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando la puerta se abrió...y se paró literalmente cuando mi madre entró en la sala. Parecía abatida...y yo no me encontraba mucho mejor que ella. Se acercó a mi despacio y se sentó en la silla que había usado antes Edward.

- Espero no molestarte con mi presencia...- negué debilmente con la cabeza - Edward me ha...me ha dicho que estás mejor – abrí los ojos entre asustada y sorprendida.

- ¿Has...has hablado con Edward?

- Sí...Me ha aconsejado que hable contigo...- mi madre se removió inquieta en su silla. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora no me salían las palabras...

- ¿De qué?

- De todo – rió amargamente – Llevamos cinco malditos años sin hablar, hija...Me gustaría saberlo todo de ti, aunque lo entendería si no quieres hablar conmigo...- me incorporé un poco en la camilla.

- He venido, estoy aquí...así que significa que no quiero perderos por mucho daño que me hayais hecho...- mi madre se frotó los ojos.

- Edward tiene razón...- fruncí el ceño – Eres mucho mejor persona que nosotros...- ¿eso había dicho Edward? Suspiré...

- Han pasado muchas cosas en estos cinco años...Quizás algunas de ellas no te gusten...- negó lentamente.

- No...quiero saber qué has hecho, con quien...necesito saber si te has defendido de la vida durante todo este tiempo, el por qué de este cambio tan espectacular...todo...– sonreí amargamente.

- Vivo en Miami y soy encargada del local más conocido de la noche - hice una pausa - Además...bailo – mi madre se soprendió – Me...desnudo mientras bailo – se tapó la boca con las manos – Te dije que quizás no te iba a gustar mi historia – espeté.

- No, bien...sigue, por favor...- suspiré de nuevo.

- Vivo en un apartamento de lujo y mi coche vale más de lo que cobra un habitante de clase media en tres años. Allí soy rica y conocida – me encogí de hombros – Tengo grandes amigos que me quieren y me cuidan.

- Como por ejemplo Edward – ladeé la cabeza.

- Lo de Edward es reciente, apenas llegó a Miami hace un par de meses con Emmet...- fruncí los labios – No me hizo gracia volver a verlos, si te soy sincera...

- Pero ahora Edward está a tu lado...

- Si quieres verlo así – me encogí de hombros...y sorprendentemente mi madre sonrió - ¿Qué?

- Que hablais igual...Edward me ha dicho esa misma frase con ese mismo gesto hace unos minutos...Creo que está muy arrepentido de todo lo que te hizo...- mi madre se mordió el labio – Creo que él...

- Hay más – la corté antes de que dijera lo que me imaginaba que iba a decir – Me quedé embarazada – mi madre parpadeó intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho, ahí vamos...- Edward me dejó embarazada mientras grababa aquel...vídeo - dije con dureza.

- Dios mío – susurró – Mi hija...¿Dónde...dónde está el niño? Quiero verlo, por favor...déjame verlo...Cielo santo, te echamos de casa estando embarazada...- sollozó - Por favor, hija...dime donde está ese niño y...

- No, no está – arrugué la nariz en un intento imbécil por no llorar – Tuve una hemorragia muy fuerte y...no lo superó – mi madre lloró desconsolada y en silencio...y a pesar de las lágrimas de la mujer que me trajo al mundo no quise parar el ataque de sinceridad que me sobrevino – Me sentí muy sola, ¿sabes? Intenté llamaros los dias posteriores a la patada en el culo que me disteis, pero no me cogiais el teléfono – lloré – Yo...yo tengo el mismo número de móvil que tenía entonces, por si decidiais llamarme...pero nunca lo hicisteis. Me tuve que enterar por Carlisle de que mi padre estaba en estado crítico...me dejasteis sola y tirada...

- Lo siento tanto, hija...no sabes lo que me está doliendo el corazón ahora mismo al escucharte – sollozó – Me gustaría dar marcha atrás en el tiempo...

- Pero no se puede – la corté – He sufrido mucho...mamá...y ya no quiero sufrir más. He venido porque a pesar de todo os quiero...- me miré las manos – Y esto está siendo muy duro para mi. No es fácil volver a ese pasado tan cruel... a veces siento que no puedo más...siento que estoy al límite de mis fuerzas...es demasiado...- mi madre se limpió los ojos rojos y me miró.

- Edward me ha dicho que sufriste un ataque el otro día – suspiré ante el cambio de rumbo de mi madre - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

- Intentaron robarme – ahogó un grito – Y acabé rodando por el suelo con el ladrón...hasta que me clavé una navaja...Paradojicamente gracias a Edward y a Emmet la cosa no pasó a mayores...

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Se lo he preguntado a Edward, pero me ha dicho que a eso me tenías que contestar tu...- miedo me daba la pregunta...asentí con miedo - ¿Cómo puedes estar a su lado a pesar de lo que te hizo? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí con nosotros a pesar del daño que te hemos hecho? - suspiré cansada.

- Sois mis padres...y todos cometemos errores. Os quiero, ¿hay algún motivo más grande que ese? - mi madre sonrió a duras penas.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Edward?

Eso, ¿qué pasa con Edward? Tus padres son tus padres, te dieron la vida, son sangre de tu sangre...¿y qué pasa con Edward? Sí, eso mismo me lo preguntaba yo...miré a mi madre más confundida de lo que me había esperado.

- Pues...supongo...supongo que me importa más de lo que me gustaría...- mi madre me acarició el dorso de mi mano, anque la retiró cuando me estremcí.

- - ¿Crees que podemos comenzar...tu y yo...de nuevo? - me mordí el labio.

Eres mi madre, hay lazos que son irrompibles...y aunque tu tiraste demasiado de él...no puedo negar que te quiero, a ti y a mi padre. Pero tienes que darme tiempo...llevo mucho dolor dentro, así que...despacio...- asintió rápidamente.

- Claro...a tu ritmo...sólo quiero que sepas que jamás dejé de quererte, hija...

Ahora sí me quedé sin palabras. Mi madre nunca dejó de quererme...pero dejó de llamarme, de preocuparse por mi...Suspiré hastiada. Eso no se lo podía decir a mi madre. Ahora no cuando mi padre estaba en la UCI. Y en serio quería volver a tener con ella una relación madre e hija, eso era innegable...pero primero tenía que sanar mi corazón. Quizás dentro de un tiempo podría volver a ser todo como antes...por ahora no.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse rellenó el silencio en el que estábamos sumidas mi madre y yo. Esta ves sí era Edward. Venía con una botella de agua y un sadwich con varias servilletas. Primero miró a mi madre y luego a mi.

- Estoooo...puedo volver en un rato. Te traía algo de comer, pero ya me marcho...

- No – dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba de la silla – Quiero entrar a ver a mi marido...Luego vuelvo...si te apetece – asentí ligeramente. Cuando mi madre se fue Edward vino hasta mi y me abrió el sandwich para que me lo comiera.

- Gracias por esto – señalé la comida – Tengo hambre – sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué tal el encuentro con tu madre?

- Quizás eso debería de preguntártelo yo...- se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Puede que haya sido un poco bruto con ella...pero no me gustaba la actitud que estaba teniendo contigo – mordí mi bocadillo – No me gusta verte sufrir...

- Parece que está arrepentida...quiero estar a su lado, pero hay un pequeño deje de rencor que no me lo permite...

- Te entiendo perfectamente, Bella...¿Eso...eso es lo que te pasa conmigo? - me lo pensé y recordé la conversación con mi madre.

- Nah...creo que es diferente...Contigo creo que ya he pasado la fase del rencor – Edward me regaló la sonrisa más sincera.

- Pues me alegro mucho de eso...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención. Era Carlisle...y venía con unos papeles en la mano.

- Chicos...ya me han dado los resultados de los análisis – nos miró a ambos – Os tengo que comentar una cosita...- me tensé. Cielo santo...

* * *

><p><em>Uy, uy...Renée está arrepentida...¿qué os ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Qué creeis que le dirá Carlisle a Bella? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Sandra32321: **creo que Bella también le ha perdonado...Un besote! **BkPattz: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Maricoles: **mmm, pronto sabremos la reacción de Renée, un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, espero poder hacer turismo estos días de fiesta...por cierto, Emmet aparecerá en breve...Un besote! **Angi cullen: **Esme se va a enfadar...un poquito...Un beso! **Ale:** muchisimas gracias por leerme, un besote! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **MariellaWaldorf: **una nueva etapa está por empezar, eso si...Un beso! **Janalez: **a ver la reacción de Renée...Un besote! **Pulytas: **Eddie que se prepare para la reacción de su madre...uff! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **aún quedan conversaciones pendientes...a ver que pasa! Un beso! **Anna-Myle:** muchisimas gracias, jeje. Un besote enorme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchas gracias! BEla entenderña muy pronto qué es lo que le pasa...Un beso! **Lolaki: **sí, va a ser interesante ver la reacción de Esme...Un besote! **Gaby: **muchiiiisimas gracias, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un besote!** Deysi Maria: **sí, Edward va a ser todavía más lindo! Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **el capitulo que viene va a ser muy emotivo...Un beso! **Yeco:** un poco tarde, pero lo dijo! Un beso! **Solcitwilight: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Milla Whitlock: **mmm, Edward nos va a derretir en los próximos capis...Un beso! **Keimasen86:** el__ próximo también es de revelaciones y aclaraciones...Un besote enorme! **Lauriss18: **Esme se va a enfadar un poquito...Eddie, tiembla...Un besote! **Edithmckrty: **sí, Renée va a sufrir aún un poco...Un beso! **Andycullen07: **dentro de muy pocquito va a haber un acercamiento...Bella va a empezar a pensar con el corazón! Un beso! **Velsofía: **Bella se va a lanzar a la piscina con Edward...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, Carlisle nos sacará de dudas muy pronto...Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Iri Cullen: **como dijo Eddie...Bella es demasiado buena, no tardará mucho en perdonar...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **jeje, muuuchas confesiones! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **muchas gracias! A pesar de las circunstancias les va a venir bien el viaje...Un beso! **Camila: **es un amor! Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **muchisimas gracias! Renée va a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a su hija...Un besote y gracias! **Nany87: **mmm, pronto lo sabremos...Un beso! **Indacea: **muchisimas gracias! Edward debería de temer a su madre...Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Pronto sabremos los resultados, un beso! **Anita cullen: **Bella está a un paso de perdonar a Edward...Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **las charlas con las mamás son de lo más interesantes, jeje...Un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** muchas gracias! Creo que Bella ya ha caído...Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **sí, fue un poco más cortito...pero vienen intensos! Un besote!** Beakis: **Edward va a saber manejar la situación como nadie...Un beso! **Romiina:** muchisimas gracias por leer las otras historias, de verdad. PD: me gustan los Edward un poco malos, jeje...un beso enorme! **ChrisCullenHale: **Edward va a ser super duuulce, jeje...Un beso! **Guadi-fics: **sí...demasiado veneno...a ver cómo reacciona Esme...Un besote! **Mimabells: **muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme! **Little Whitiee:** de momento las cosas van a ir bien, aunque aún queda una pizca de drama...Un besote! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchas gracias! Ahora queda la reacción de Esme...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **en el próximo se aclararan cosas del pasado que harán que Bella piense diferente...Un besote y gracias! _

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, jamás pensé que mis historias pudieran tener esta aceptación! Nos leemos el viernes, un besote enorme a todos! Ehhh, por cierto...no me mateis por el próximo capitulo..._

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_El pomo de la puerta se giró y Bella me abrió. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul cielo y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho. Me miró detenidamente hasta que reparó en mi mejilla. Debía de estar como un tomate..._

_- No se si preguntar cómo te ha ido...- se asomó ligeramente por el pasillo – Creo que será mejor que entres a mi habitación..._


	29. Capitulo 29 Explicaciones y verdades

CAPITULO 29 EXPLICACIONES Y VERDADES

Vale...al ver la cara de Carlisle me entró el pánico escénico. Los resultados de esos análisis podrían cambiarme los esquemas de la noche a la mañana y sin buscarlo. Y por su cara era evidente que me...nos tenía que decir algo muy importante.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Se te ha pasado el mareo? - me preguntó Carlisle mientras me tomaba el pulso.

- Sí, sí...Edward me ha traído algo de comer y...¿y podría decirme que tal los...resultados?

Carlisle suspiró y se sentó en la mesa de la sala. Hojeó de nuevo los papeles y nos miró a Edward y a mi. Instintivamente cerré los ojos para lo que me tuviera que decir.

- Tienes los niveles de glucosa alterados - ¿qué? ¿Cómo? Miré a Edward...estaba tan confundido como yo, sinceramente me había esperado otra respuesta.

- ¿Los...niveles de glucosa? ¿Y lo demás?

- Lo demás está todo en orden, Bella. El hierro un poco bajo, pero nada alarmante...Los análisis hormonales han salido con los niveles normales...

Los niveles hormonales normales. Eso quería decir que no estaba embarazada. Bien...no, no estaba bien. En el fondo de mi corazón había quedado una pequeña puerta a la esperanza. Que un médico te diga que lo más seguro es que no puedas tener hijos es lo más duro que le puede pasar a una mujer con instinto maternal. Carlisle me había sembrado dudas, las posibilidades de un embarazo eran mínimas, pero no nulas...Vale, esto en el fondo había sido como un puñetazo en la cara. Pero seguramente era lo mejor...

- ¿Eso era lo que nos querías comentar, papá? - miré a Edward. No puede descrifrar el gesto de su cara.

- Bueno...he pedido el historial médico de Bella, lo he estado revisando...He leído el informe del aborto... ¿Qué motivos te dieron los médicos en cuanto a tu aborto?

Me quedé mirando a Carlisle como si me hablara en chino. La verdad es que después de oir esa noche en urgencias cuando me desperté, hemorragia y aborto...después de eso no había escuchado nada ni a nadie. Me centré en mi propio dolor y me busqué mis propios motivos.

- Siempre pensé que los motivos de mi aborto fueron el cansancio y el hecho de cuidarme poco...¿por qué?

- Pues por lo que te he dicho antes, tus niveles de glucosa están totalmente alterados...

- Papá, personalmente me he perdido...

- Bella está al límite de la diabetes, Edward – fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué? - dijimos Edward y yo a la vez – Pero...Yo no me encuentro mal...y tampoco se que tiene que ver esto con lo que pasó...

- Hija, hay un tipo de diabetes que se llama gestacional, algunas mujeres embarazadas la desarrollan. No es nada grave si se trata a tiempo...a ti no te trataron a tiempo – me tapé la mano con la boca.

- ¿Me...me está diciendo que si me hubieran puesto tratamiento...yo podría haber tenido a mi bebé? - Carlisle chascó la lengua.

- En la mayoría de los casos no es grave...y en otros sí. No todas las personas reaccionan igual ante una enfermedad. La diabetes en las embarazadas pueden traer pequeñas complicaciones...O en algunos casos más excepcionales puede influenciar en la salud del feto...

- Definitivamente lo mío no fue una pequeña complicación...

- Lo se, hija...lo se - Edward me puso la mano en el hombro – No creo que tu diabetes fuera gestacional teniendo en cuenta tus análisis actuales. Para mi, la hipótesis que más puntos tiene es que aquel día te dio una subida de azúcar bestial en la que tu organismo colapsó, puede ser debido al estrés, al cansancio, a un disgusto...como lo que te ha pasado hoy...El bebé no soportó bien ese colapso y...

- ¿Necesita tratamiento? - preguntó Edward cortando a su padre – Has dicho que está en el límite de la diabetes...

- Le daré unas pastillas para regular la glucosa y este aparatito, es un gluciómetro – me señaló un aparato con una pantalla y unas tiras de papel de color azul – Si notas que te mareas, que sudas en exceso o que te dan temblores, te pinchas en el dedo con esta aguja. El resultado te saldrá en la pantalla.

Los oía hablar, pero no los escuchaba. Mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Joder, tanto tiempo, tanto años de mi vida culpándome a mi y a Edward de la pérdida de mi hijo...y ahora resulta que la culpa había sido de una subida a escala industrial de azúcar. Una puñetera subida de azúcar que de haber sido tratada a tiempo no habría tenido consecuencias nefastas.

- Bella...¡Bella! - miré a Edward, estaba preocupado – Hey...¿estás bien? - asentí a duras penas.

- Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a casa a descansar...- dijo Carlisle.

- Mi padre...yo...- balbuceé.

- A tu padre puedes verle mañana, todo sigue igual...

- Está bien – murmuré – Sí, la verdad es que tengo ganas de salir de aquí...

Edward cogió el gluciómetro y las pastillas que tendría que tomarme y me ayudó a bajarme de la camilla. Al parecer no tenía que tener muy buena cara, ya que me agarró por la cintura con fuerza, pegándo mi cuerpo al suyo. Cuando salimos al pasillo estaba mi madre con un vaso de plástico en la mano con lo que parecían restos de café. Se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Ya os vais? - preguntó mirandonos de hito en hito.

- - Bella necesita descansar un poco...- espetó Edward. Sí, la tensión aún era palpable...

Bueno...- mi madre se retorció las manos – Yo...eh...si quieres...si quieres puedes ir a casa a dormir...Tu cuarto sigue igual, todo está igual – me mordí el labio. Dios, ¿acaso el día no podía dejar de complicarse? Edward se tensó a mi lado.

- No...no, gracias. De momento prefiero irme con – Edward – con los Cullen...- asintió.

- Lo entiendo...- chascó la lengua - Descansa, mañana nos vemos...

Me despedí de mi madre con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Edward me guiaba por los pasillos del hospital hasta la salida. Ya había atardecido y la brisa casi nocturna de Forks me impactó en la cara inyectándome una dosis de energía. Edward me ayudó a subir al coche que habíamos alquilado y arrancó. Esta vez no puso la radio, así que el silencio nos engulló.

- Me encantaría saber qué es lo que se te está pasando por esa cabecita – miré a Edward. Tenía un ojo puesto en la carretera y otro en mi.

- Estoy muy confundida...mierda – espeté – Lo que me ha dicho tu padre me ha cambiado los esquemas...

- Ha dicho que no pasa nada si te tomas esas pastillas – le miré y fruncí el ceño.

- No estoy preocupada por eso...estoy pensando en...en lo que pasó – Edward aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirarme – Sabes que te culpé de la pérdida del bebé – asintió despacio – Esto lo cambia todo...Fue un problema mío, mío y de los médicos por no verlo a tiempo...Joder, te he estado culpando durante años de aquello y ahora resulta que si yo hubiera estado en mi casa, descansando y sin ningún problema...quizás me hubiera pasado igual...No fue culpa mía por trabajar demasiado ni fue culpa tuya por no estar ahí...simplemente...pasó – susurré. Edward arrancó mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

- Mira, no quiero verte así, Bella...aquello que pasó no se pudo evitar, son cosas que pasan...Nunca deberías de haberte culpado por aquello...

Decidí mirar por la ventanilla del coche para evitar la mirada de Edward. Son cosas que pasan...Aún no me lo podía creer. Definitivamente este viaje me estaba abriendo los ojos en muchos sentidos. Carlisle me había soltado la bomba hacía menos de una hora; me había demostrado que nadie, ni Edward ni yo, habíamos tenido la culpa de lo que pasó...y Edward...Edward era sin duda el que más me estaba sorprendiendo. Estaba siendo tierno, cariñoso y comprensivo. En todo momento a mi lado...y yo me dejaba cuidar. Estaba comprendiendo que su cercanía y su compañía me agradaban mucho más de lo que pensaba. Empezaba a creer que este Edward era el real. Ahora me negaba a creer que realmente fuera cruel y retorcido como lo fue conmigo hace tanto tiempo. Ahora estaa convencida de que fue una coraza para que los demás, esos amigos imbéciles, vieran realmente su fondo. Y era triste, porque Edward me estaba demostrando ser un buen tío...

Cuando llegamos a su casa era noche cerrada. Las luces de la mansión Cullen brillaban en la más obsoluta oscuridad en esa parte del bosque. No me apetecía nada bajarme del coche; me daba...miedo no, respeto...la reacción de Esme al saber la verdad. Bueno, mucho me temía que Carlisle ya le había adelantado algo de la noticia. Edward me sonrió con calidez cuando finalmente apagó el motor del coche.

- Vamos – me animó – Tienes que descansar...

Me tendió la mano...y yo me dejé mimar. Dejé que Edward me tomara de la mano hasta la puerta de su casa. Sentir las calidez de su mano contra la mía me estaba recorfontando de veras...hasta que Esme nos abrió la puerta. La palabra enfado no podía definir su estado. Furia quizás se acercaba más a la definición.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Edward...a solas – oh, oh...ahí vamos...

- Primero acompaño a Bella a la habitación – espetó Edward – Vamos...

Tiró de mi sin dejar a su madre la opción de réplica. Subimos hasta el primer piso, me abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y me dejó sentada en la cama.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - sonreí; al parecer se había propuesto que engordara por todos los medios...paradojas de la vida.

- No, gracias...deberías de ir con tu madre...No parece muy feliz...- suspiró.

- Ya me lo imagino...tómate las pastillas y descansa...dentro de un rato subo a verte...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quería quedarme a toda costa un rato más con Bella; lo que había descubierto esta tarde había removido el pasado y eso siempre era doloroso. Quería consolarla, cuidarla y escucharla...pero tenía una intensa conversación por delante. Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón esperando la reacción de mi madre. De todos modos su cara me había dado un adelanto; estaba más que furiosa. La onda expansiva de su enojo se podía asemejar a la de una bomba nuclear. Y...sí, cuando llegué al salón mi hermosa madre me estaba esperando con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Es verdad todo lo que me ha contado tu padre, Edward? - me pasé la mano por el pelo.

- Han pasado muchas cosas esta tarde en el hospital, te agradecería que me especificases un poco.

- ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo, Edward! - oh...mi madre me había chillado - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo de Bella? ¿Es verdad que tu fuiste el que la grabó en aquel vídeo espantoso? - asentí despacio.

Entonces mi madre hizo algo que no me hizo ni cuando era pequeño. Acortó nuestra distancia y me pegó un sonoro bofetón. Sí, vale...me lo merecía. Mi madre siempre estuvo convencida de que la culpa del vídeo aquel la había tenido Bella...Pues bien, a mi madre se le estaba cayendo un mito conmigo. Acababa de descubrir que su hijo era un cabrón con todas las letras.

- ¡No me puedo creer que le hicieras eso a esta chica, Edward! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Tu padre y yo te educamos con unos valores...aunque veo que fallamos de manera alarmante – ignoré el picor de mi mejilla y me acerqué de nuevo a mi madre.

- Se que actué como un hijo de perra, mamá...pero creéme cuando te digo que yo también lo estoy pasando mal...- suspiré – Desde que volví a encontrarme con Bella me siento como un demonio...cada día que pasa, cada minuto...cada vez que Bella me mira recuerdo aquella noche y lo único que hago es sentirme como la peor mierda de este mundo...Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario yo también perdí con todo esto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - fruncí el ceño.

¿Papá no te ha contado nada más? - mi madre negó con la cabeza, maquinando a mil por hora – Bella se quedó embarazada...- abrió mucho los ojos – Espera...déjame seguir...Bella se marchó de su casa porque sus padres la invitaron a irse...No la dejaron ni siquiera explicarse, joder...Semanas después se enteró de que estaba embarazada...y tuvo un aborto natural. Eso casi la costó una depresión, quería a ese bebé...a mi bebé a toda costa...y lo perdió por un problema de salud – caminé desesperado por el salón – De todo esto me esteré hace muy poco...

Mi madre avanzó lentamente hasta el sofá y prácticamente se dejó caer. Estaba procesando la información que le había dado...Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes en mi.

- Dios mío...- susurró – Esa chica...Bella...se quedó embarazada de ti...podría haber tenido un nieto – el labio inferior le tembló – Y lo perdió estando sola...

- Sin familia ni amigos...por mi culpa – sentía los ojos humedecidos.

- La...la he tratado muy mal sin razón alguna...Pobre muchacha...yo...yo debería de disculparme con ella – se levantó del sofá, pero negué con la cabeza.

- No subas ahora. Necesita descansar...ha sufrido un desmayo – mi madre se llevó la mano al pecho – Bella está sufriendo mucho...por culpa de todos...ahí estais incluídas Renée y tu...- suspiré – Ahora que ya sabes la verdad y sabes qué clase de persona era tu hijo...me subo a ver cómo está Bella...

- Edward – me giré cuando me llamó mi madre – No me esperaba esto de ti, hijo – dijo con pena.

- Lo se – agaché la cabeza – No puedo hacer nada por el pasado...pero voy a luchar por mi presente y por mi futuro...

Mi madre se quedó mirándome, pensando en mi palabras. Se limitó a asentir para luego pasar por mi lado e ir hacia la cocina. Suspiré hastiado. ¿Qué esperabas? Has defraudado a tu madre, por cabrón y mala persona...Subí las escaleras con un peso horrible en el alma y con una mejilla inflamada. Sin duda este viaje estaba cambiando las perspectivas de la gente hacia mi persona...Bien, eso era lo que me merecía.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de invitados llamé suevemente con los nudillos. Quizás Bella le había dormido, o quizás no le apetecía verme el careto a estas horas...El pomo de la puerta se giró y Bella me abrió. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul cielo y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho. Me miró detenidamente hasta que reparó en mi mejilla. Debía de estar como un tomate...

- No se si preguntar cómo te ha ido...- se asomó ligeramente por el pasillo – Creo que será mejor que entres a mi habitación...

Cuando entré en la habitación miré a mi alrededor. Bella debía de haberse metido en la cama, ya que las sábanas y el edredón estaban retirados. Su mochila descansaba en un rincón y poco más. No había nada fuera de lugar...sólo el hecho de que Bella estaba en mi casa.

- ¿Qué...qué te ha pasado en la cara? - me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Mi madre me ha pegado – Bella instintivamente puso cara de dolor.

- Se...se ha enterado de todo, ¿no? - asentí.

- Dice que te debe una disculpa...te ha juzgado sin saber nada...como todo este puñetero pueblo – me toqué la cara, ufff...mi madre pegaba fuerte.

- ¿Te duele? - sonreí a duras penas.

- ¿Después de todo lo que te ha pasado hoy tienes ganas de preocuparte por mi?

- Creo que los dos lo hemos pasado mal – se encogió de hombros.

- Lo tuyo no se puede comparar a lo mío – alargué la mano y la acaricié despacio la cara, sintiendo la suavidez de su piel contra la mía – Voy a irme...- carraspeé – Te dejo para que descanses...- me levanté de la cama, pero no avancé ni dos pasos cuando Bella me llamó.

- ¿Edward? - me giré y la vi mordiéndose el labio – Es que...no...no quiero que te vayas...- se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta mi. Y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Tuve que tragar en seco por las sensaciones que me provocaba su cercanía – Esta noche...quiero estar contigo – susurró mientras sus ojos marrones se clavaban en los míos...

* * *

><p><em>Pues si...Esme estaba muy enfadada...Y Bella sin bebé...¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Yolabertay: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Sandra32321: **muchisimas gracias, Edward se llevó el bofetón del siglo...Un beso! **Gemivi: **en el próximo capi Bella se olvidará del rencor...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **jeje, me gusta que suba la natalidad, pero Bella tendrá que esperar...Un beso! **Marchu: **sí, y pocos acertaron, jeje...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **mmm, van a pasar cosas entre ellos que los van a unir...Un beso! **Lunatico0030:** jeje, un negativo como una casa! Un beso y gracias! **Keimasen86: **jeje, Carlisle nos dejó con la intriga...Un besote! **Maricoles: **Esme tiene un buen derechazo, jeje...Un beso! **Mimabells: **el próximo capi va a ser *.* jeje, un beso! **Yeco: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Ale: **jeje, a partir de ahora el destino dejará de ser cruel con Bella...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **Bella tiene un corazón enorme y lo está demostrando...Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **de momento no hay nene...y Edward se llevó un bofetón de Esme...Ugh! jeje, un besote y gracias! **Romiina:** ay, muchas gracias por tus palabras! En breve subiré el resumen de mi nueva historia, un besote! **Dioda: **jeje, Esme vale para boxeador! PD: ya somos dos con lo de las pelis XD Un beso! **Beakis: **definitivamente Bella ha tirado todos los muros y barreras...Un beso! **Guadi-fics: **te he entendido, jeje...Es lo mismo que siente Bella. Un besote y gracias! **TheDC1809: **O.O jeje, un besote!** Andycullen07: **jeje, Edward se llevó la mano de Esme impresa en la cara...pobrecillo! Un beso y gracias! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Hermione-Malfoy35: **un poco de intriga, jeje...Un beso! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **mmm, Edward y Bella solos...Un beso! **Vivi S R: **Carlisle nos ha puesto a todos de los nervios, jeje! Un beso! **Gaby: **de momento no hay bebe...veremos a ver! Un beso! **Nany87: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Costanza rojas: **muchisimas gracias! El próximo será muy dulce...Un beso! **Heart on winter: **jeje, esta vez se desvió un poco XD Un beso! **BkPattz: **jeje, acertaste! Un beso, muchas gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, la visión de Alice nos tiene un poco estresados, jeje! Un beso! **Milla Whitlock: **jeje, nooo, no me mates! El rencor pasó del todo...Un beso y gracias!** CaroBereCullen: **ohhh, espero que estés mejor, un beso! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **sí, el pobre se ha llevado un buen golpe...Un beso! **SallyDarcy:** jeje, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! Un beso enorme! **Troian: **jeje, esa mejilla se llevó el nombre de Esme, pobre...Muchas gracias por tus palabras, aún no se el número de capitulos exacto, pero aún queda historia...Un besote! **Isela Cullen:** muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Velsofía: **mmm, Edward puede ser aún más dulce...Un beso! **BarbyBells: **Carlisle nos mantuvo en suspense...para nada, jeje! Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Anna-Myle: **jejeje, la verdad es que fue muy tierno el capi...Un besote y muchas gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black: **uff, le pegó...y bien! Un besote! **Pam Malfoy Black: **jeje, muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Angie Cullen Hale:** Esme está super enfadada...y va a seguir así...Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen: **de momento va a estar muy tensa...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **sí, demasiado aguanta! Un besote! **Lauriss18: **a Esme se la bajó el santo del pedestal...Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **Edward va a defender a Bella hasta de Esme...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos el lunes! Un besote enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- No...no puedo...- le miré confundida – Deberías descansar – se giró para irse, pero le enganché de la manga de la camisa._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? - me miró y se pasó la mano por el pelo._

_- No...no quiero que mañana te despiertes y te des cuenta de que cometiste un error acostándote conmigo, Bella...no podría soportar ser un error para ti otra vez, no podría con eso..._


	30. Capitulo 30 Encontrandonos de nuevo

CAPITULO 30 ENCONTRÁNDONOS DE NUEVO

No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, pero era un hecho; le había pedido a Edward que se quedara conmigo. Hoy había sido un día duro, demasiados recuerdos, muchas emociones...muchos descubrimientos. Ver a Edward en la habitación en la que estaba instalada, con la mejilla pulsando roja como un tomate por la bofetada que le había dado su madre después de confesar toda la verdad sobre el vídeo...eso me llenó de ternura. Él estaba aguantando lo insufrible por mi, había sido el blanco de mi ira durante años, culpándole de algo que al final no habría tenido solución...

En estos momentos me miraba cauteloso desde arriba. Estaba tenso, y mucho me temía que era porque no quería dar ningún paso en falso con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. El agarre de sus manos en mi cintura era tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa.

- Eh...puedo quedarme...hasta que te duermas, si quieres – me dieron ganas de sonreir. No entendía que mis sentimientos y mis deseos iban por otro lado.

- No...quiero que duermas aquí, conmigo...

Se separó un poco de mi y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Apostaba cualquier cosa a que en este momento estaba pensando que mi subida de azúcar me había afectado mucho más de lo que podría parecer. Quizás tendría que darle una pista de por donde iban mis tiros. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y...le besé en la comisura de los labios. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que Edward gimiera bajito. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos para volver a unir nuestras bocas, esta vez mezclando labios, lenguas y sabores. Edward me sujetó la cabeza con una delicadeza infinita mientras me besaba, acariciando mis labios con su lengua. Despacio, saboreando el momento. Este beso me estaba gustando más de lo que me habría imaginado; durante nuestro anterior encuentro no me había parado a sentir realmente. Aquella vez buscaba una especie de venganza, acostarme con él simplemente fue un medio para que me dejara en paz, para alejarme de él...Esta vez era todo lo contrario. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sus manos en mi piel...y realmente no sabía el por qué de todo lo que estaba sintiendo aquí y ahora.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y profundicé el beso aún más. Edward se apartó de mi con suavidad. Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No...no puedo...- le miré confundida – Deberías descansar – se giró para irse, pero le enganché de la manga de la camisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? - me miró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- No...no quiero que mañana te despiertes y te des cuenta de que cometiste un error acostándote conmigo, Bella...no podría soportar ser un error para ti otra vez, no podría con eso...- susurró.

- Eso no va a pasar, Edward – murmuré – No ahora...

Me quedé esperando a ver su reacción. Me miraba como conteniéndose, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al parecer en su interior había una mezcla de sentimientos. Podía adivinar miedo, emoción...y excitación. Edward me miraba con el deseo reflejado el los ojos, aunque se estaba reprimiendo. Suspiró y lentamente avanzó hasta mi y me besó de nuevo. Una mano se aferró a mi cintura y la otra fue hasta mi pelo a quitar el pasador con el que me había hecho un moño. Se separó de mis labios y me miró, antes de sumergir la cara en mi pelo y aspirar fuertemente.

- No puedo...no puedo soportar esto, Bella...debería marcharme, eso sería lo mejor para los dos...Pero no puedo. Simplemente deseo estar contigo, aquí y ahora...- dijo con su cara a menos dedos centímetros de la mía.

Sonreí por sus palabras llenas de ternura. Metí la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiré ese aroma tan dulce que desprendía. Era reconfortante, intrigante...Edward me sujetó la cabeza por el pelo para besarme de nuevo, así que mis manos aprovecharon para ir desabrochando la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta. Edward sonrió contra mis labios.

- ¿Te has propuesto volverme loco hoy, eh? - negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – No te imaginas el susto que me has dado hoy, Bella...

- Eso ya pasó – murmuré contra la piel de su pecho aún sin descubrir – Ahora estoy bien...estoy aquí, contigo...

Con una facilidad pasmosa se desprendió de la camisa, dejándome ver ese pecho suave y fuerte que en estos momentos era mi perdición. Le acaricié desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Edward tragó con fuerza. Decidí quitarme yo misma la parte de arriba del pijama ya que Edward aún no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Los vellos se me pusieron de punta cuando sentí el frío sobre mi piel haciendo que los pezones se me endurecieran rápidamente. Edward jadeó bajito.

- Por Dios, Bella...- pasó una mano por el contorno de mi aureola haciendo que varios latigazos de placer viajaran por mi cuerpo – Vas a matarme...

Edward acortó la mínima distancia que nos separaba, uniendo nuestras pieles y nuestros pechos. Sus caderas se balancearon contra las mías en un acto totalmente involuntario dejándome sentir su erección a través de la ruda tela de los pantalones. Edward empezó a avanzar por la habitación sin abandonar mis labios en ningún momento, hasta que nos topamos con la cama. Edward me miró con intensidad mientras me acariciaba los labios hinchados por sus besos.

- Si quieres parar este es el momento...Después no creo que pueda contenerme, Bella...- le agarré por la cintura y le acaricié las piel sensible del estómago.

- ¿En qué idioma te tengo que decir que quiero estar contigo?

Edward se mordió el labio en un gesto totalmente arrebatador que hizo que se me escapara un suspiro. Paseó la vista por mi cuerpo, parándose un poco más de lo normal en los pechos...hasta que bajó a mi corte del costado. Silbó entre dientes.

- No quiero hacerte daño – rodé los ojos haciendo que se riera.

- No me voy a romper, además...ahora no me duele...

Me acerqué de nuevo a él esta vez para llevar mis manos a la cremallera de su pantalón. El sonido de esa cremallera bajándose llenó la habitación, mezclándose a penas con nuestras respiraciones semi agitadas. A través de la tela de su ropa interior pude notar la magnitud de su excitación. Edward volvió a atacar mis labios mientras me tumbaba con cuidado en el centro de la cama. Desde mi posición, Edward era un ser totalmente sexual; el pantalón desabrochado dejándome ver su ropa interior negra visiblemente abultada, su pecho desnudo y su pelo despeinado...y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que en este momento estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas...sí, era una provocación para todos los sentidos.

- Eres preciosa – dijo pasando las manos por mi cintura. Mi pecho subía y bajaba como un jodido loco. Subió sus manos hasta mis pechos, donde los carició despacio y con un cuidado infinito. Se inclinó hacia mi apoyándose en los codos para no recargar todo su peso contra mi cuerpo y se acomodó entre mis piernas, cadera con cadera. Aferré mis manos al suave cabello de su nuca – Quiero ir...despacio – murmuró contra mi cuello – quiero hacerlo bien...

- Pues para hacerlo bien podrías quitarte los pantalones – susurré haciendo que de su boca se escapara una risa musical.

Se separó de mi lo justo y necesario para quitarse esa molesta prenda y volvió a la cama conmigo. Pues si...su cuerpo estaba en toda su gloria, excitado y preparado por y para mi. No pude evitar morderme el labio cuando mis ojos se desviaron hasta su entrepierna.

- Voy...voy a quitarte ese pantalón – dijo señalando mi pijama. Asentí mientras sonreía.

- ¿Estás nervioso, Edward? - me miró a los ojos y asintió rápidamente.

- Un poco – dijo mientras enganchaba el elástico de mi ropa con los dedos – Me siento como si fuera mi primera cita...

Al fin deslizó los pantalones por mis piernas hasta quitármelos por completo. Las manos de Edward acariciaron desde mis tobillos pasando por mis rodillas hasta llegar a mis muslos. Sus dedos eran deliciosamente sensuales. La respiración de Edward se aceleró cuando se fijo en mis braguitas negras. Sus labios besaron mi vientre subiendo poco a poco por mi cuerpo. Su aliento caliente me hacía cosquillas y su nariz me acariciaba lentamente la piel. Cuando llegó de nuevo a mis pechos tuve que agarrarme a su pelo. Las caderas de Edward no hacían más que moverse contra las mías mientras su lengua se enredaba en uno de mis pezones. Sus manos parecían estar en todos lados...y a mi me encantaba.

Yo estaba llegando a un punto que casi se hacía inaguantable; este Edward me estaba dejando totalmente encantada. Mentiría si dijera que la última vez que estuve con él no lo disfruté, pero sin duda este estaba siendo un momento digno de recordar. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para complacerme, para hacerme sentir bien. Estaba siendo cuidadoso y, lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, estaba siendo muy cariñoso conmigo. Necesitaba un poco más de él y de su cuerpo...así que sin esperar a que él lo hiciera le bajé los boxers haciendo que su erección saltara libre. Cuando miré su entrepierna sentí que me humedecía aún más; estaba hinchado, enorme...grueso.

- Está...un poco ansiosa – dijo señalando su erección – Es verdad lo que te he dicho en el hospital – le miré confundida mientras le acariciaba el cuello – No ha tenido acción desde que estuvimos juntos tu y yo...

Sonreí contra sus labios para después besarle de nuevo. Su lengua era inquieta, luchando con la mía por el control de la situación. No me importaría probar esa lengua en otra parte de mi cuerpo, pero no ahora. Ahora necesitaba deshacerme de mi ropa interior, así que llevé mis manos a la prenda. Edward se separó de mi y negó con la cabeza.

- Ah, ah...quiero hacerlo yo...

Se colocó de rodillas entre mis piernas para bajarme las braguitas de la misma forma en la que me había quitado el pijama; de manera asquerosamente lenta. Una vez estuvieron fuera de mis piernas, lanzó mi ropa interior hacia atrás, en un gesto divertido. Volvió a acariciarme las piernas con la diferencia de que esta vez si que tocó mi centro con ágiles dedos. Deslizó su mano por mi humedad excitándome a cada segundo un poco más, intriduciendo un dedo para comprobar mi excitación. Bueno...no había nada que comprobar...era evidente en el estado en el que me encontraba...

- Estás preparada...– murmuró.

Volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, su miembro rozando la parte de mi cuerpo que gritaba por sus atenciones sin llegar a profundizar mientras su lengua encontraba un punto de placer en mi cuello que me hizo jadear. Edward no estaba mucho mejor que yo así que sin más esperas se posicionó en mi entrada. Ambos jadeamos cuando apenas introdujo la punta de su pene. La sensación al sentir su cuerpo de esta manera me estaba dejando sin palabras. Le abracé las caderas con mis piernas. Entonces me penetró por completo. Dios mío. Arqueé la espalda cuando senti ese pedazo de su cuerpo totalmente encajado con el mío. Esperé a que Edward se moviera de inmediato contra mis caderas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se quedó quieto, temblando como una hoja de papel sobre mi.

- ¿Edward? - susurré mientras yo misma le animaba a continuar.

- Espera...- gruñó – Dios...no quiero ser muy bruto...no quiero hacerte daño...– soltó todo el aire de golpe.

- Por favor, Edward – gemí – Ahora mismo de lo último que me acuerdo es de los malditos puntos...- moví mis caderas de forma tentativa. Mmm, era delicioso...

Sonrió a duras penas. Movió sus caderas, lento, suave...Una vez, dos veces...a la tercera embestida ambos jadeábamos, cada uno ahogando los gemidos en el cuello del otro. Los músculos de su espalda se flexionaban y se relajaban bajo mis manos con cada acometida de su cuerpo. Un gritito desesperado salió de mis labios cuando su hueso púbico rozó mi clitoris. A partir de ahí fue una locura de besos, bocas, lenguas, mordiscos y embestidas. En un momento determinado Edward rotó las caderas llevandome con ese simple gesto casi al borde del orgasmo. Su cara estaba retorcida en un gesto agónico de placer, llegando al límite de su propio autocontrol. Ambos estábamos al borde del abismo, así que Edward metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y me tocó lentamente en círculos sin disminuir el ritmo de sus embestidas. Lo sentí llegar de una forma abrumadora. El orgasmo me arrasó por completo, desde el último cabello de mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies. Sentí aún con más pasión el miembro endurecido de Edward cuando mis paredes íntimas se contrajeron, abrazándole y apretándole haciendo de esa forma que llegara a su propio nirvana. Se apoyó contra mi cuerpo sin dejar que su peso cayera totalmente contra mi; podía sentir su corazón acelerado contar mi pecho, contra mi propio corazón. Ambos intentábamos recuperar las respiraciones, jadeando aún con nuestros cuerpos unidos.

- Dios mío – susurró Edward – Ha sido...único...mejor que la otra vez – sonreí mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo...

Salió de mi cuerpo aunque no se separó de mi; nos giró con cuidado para que yo quedara sobre él. Sus manos se posicionaron en mi espalda baja, donde acarició en círculos.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuró contra el tope de mi cabeza - ¿Te duele la herida? - negué con la cabeza.

- Nah...ahora mismo estoy muy bien...- levanté la cara de su pecho y le miré – No sabes lo que está siendo para mi el tenerte aquí conmigo...- Edward sonrió de lado.

- Me alegro de haber venido, Bella...

- Y yo...tu apoyo...está siendo único...me haces sentir bien...Me siento muy bien a tu lado, siento que te necesito conmigo...- me besó rápidamente en la boca.

- No sabes lo que significa eso para mi, cielo...mucho más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar...

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreir como una idiota. Apoyé la mejilla sobre su pecho, en el lado de su corazón aún luchando por normalizar su latidos. Edward estaba siendo un pilar muy importante durante este fatídico viaje a Forks. No eran las mejores circunstancias, ni para mi ni para él. Pero lejos de separarnos, los problemas y conflictos que ambos teníamos no habían hecho sino acercarnos aún más. Edward había estado en todo momento conmigo, deféndiendome de mi madre, de la suya, apoyándome con la enfermedad de mi padre. Siendo sinceros el rencor que sentía hacia él había desaparecido por completo, aunque aún estaba por aclarar mis sentimientos. Exactamente no sabía lo que sentía por él...simplemente sentía que no podía alejarme mucho de su persona. La presencia de Edward se me estaba haciendo tan necesaria como el agua o como el aire...Decidí dejar el análisis de mis sentimientos para más adelante. Ahora era momento se vivir el aquí y ahora, con el cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío y sus manos deliciosas sobre mi piel...Dicen que en los momentos duros es realmente donde se ve quien está ahí por ti...Podía dar buena fe de ese hecho...

* * *

><p><em>Creo que se han reconciliado, jeje...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creeis que Esme perdirá perdón a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Lore52:** ya se han reconciliado...y de qué manera! Un beso! **JANE2: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegro de que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic. Actualizo lunes, miércoles y los viernes que pueda. Un besote y gracias! **Dis potter: **ya pueden dejar de culparse por lo que pasó...Un besote! **Bearmand: **parece ser que avanzaron en su relación...Un beso! **Sully YM: **ahora solo falta que Bella se de cuenta de que está super pillada...Un besote y gracias! **Maricoles: **mmm, a ver si la predicción de Alice se cumple...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **jeje, Bella tenía ganas de acción! Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **sí, entre ellos irá mejor...Un beso! **Savale17: **si...FF está un poco especial ¬¬ Muchas gracias, a ver si Esme pide perdón...Un beso! **Guadi-fics: **jeje, sí...ahora no era el momento para un bebé...A ver que pasa con Esme...Un beso! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Eddie no puede ser más cariñoso...Un beso! **Gaby: **jeje, no está embarazada...de momento...Un beso!**Marchu:** muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Vivi S R: **parece ser que ellos van a intentar empezar algo juntos...Un beso! **Andycullen07:** jeje, Edward se ha ganado por completo a Bella! Un besote! **Shibubiinafichotmail . com : **muchas gracias, un beso! **Yeco: **jeje, creo que el adelanto puede malinterpretarse...Un beso! **Lolaki:** jeje, ha caído pero por completo! Un besote! **Sandra32321: **Edward vuelve a ser un amor...Y Esme, ufff...estará un poco enfadada...Un beso! **Romiina: **muchisimas gracias! El adelanto le subiré en unos días, un beso y gracias! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **jeje, estos dos necesitaban estar juntos...Un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias! Ya somos dos mimosas...estoy especialmente sensible...Un besote enorme! **NaChiKa Cullen: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Zujeyane: **era necesario que dejaran de culparse...Un besote! **Keimsaen86: **cuidado con Esme, jeje...Edward es super tierno...suspiro...Un besote enorme! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, bueno...Edward se llevó un derechazo de su madre...y pega fuerte! Un beso! **Yolabertay: **muchas gracias, un beso!** CaroBereCullen: **jeje, vacaciones...si! Un besote! **ETERNOAMANECER: **muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme! **Lexa0619:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale:** sí, el momento disculpas va a ser interesante...Un beso! **Anita cullen:** Edward no quiere que Bella se sienta mal...tiene miedo, un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchas gracias! Este ha sido un capi intenso para ellos...Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias! A Esme le va a costar superar lo de Edward...Un beso! **Mariia cullen: **sí...Bella por fin se ha rendido a Edward...Un beso! **AnaBen23: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso! **BarbyBells: **sí, se cambia totalmente el rumbo...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **Bella se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas...Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **realmente donde vamos a llorar va a ser en los próximo...Un besote enorme! **Velsofía: **jeje, se pusieron algo candentes...y no va a ser la única vez. Un beso! **Jailannys:** sí, aún no era el momento del bebé...Un besote y gracias! **Solcitwilight: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Darky1995: **pues en el próximo sigue enfadada...Un beso! **Mimabells:** jejeje, muchisimas gracias! Un beso! **Yanaisabells94: **jeje, en el fondo a mi también me gustó la bofetada...Un besote! **Costanza rojas:** se reconciliaron a lo grande, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **Loveanime: **muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme!** Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchisimas gracias! Al final hubo acción, jeje...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, Esme está fuerte...Al menos ya no se culparán de lo del bebé...Un besote enorme! **Ori-cullen-swan: **super intenso...Muchisimas gracias, un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí apoyando la historia. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote a todos! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_El ambiente en la cocina de los Cullen eran intenso y tenso después de la manera en la que Esme nos había descubierto. Edward, Esme y yo comíamos en silencio, siendo el ruido de los cubiertos y los vasos el único sonido que inundaba la sala. Esme dejó su taza de café sobre la encimera y me miró intensamente. _

_- Edward - dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cara - ¿Podrías dejarnos solas un momento? Tengo que hablar con Bella._

_Ugh..._


	31. Capitulo 31 Conversación con Esme

CAPITULO 31 CONVERSACIÓN CON ESME

Me desperté cuando Bella se bajó de mi cuerpo aún estando dormida. El reloj marcaba las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana...y no había sido capaz de dormirme de nuevo. Me pasé los segundos, los minutos y las horas observando ese perfil perfecto de su cara, la forma en la que ponía las manos bajo la cara para dormir, ese perfecto canalillo que se le formaba en los pechos por la postura...y esa sábana que se subía cada vez más con cada pequeño movimiento dejándome ver esas delicadas piernas...las mismas que anoche estuvieron alrededor de mis caderas.

Esta noche había sido increíble. Después de nuestro desapasionado encuentro en el Forbidden jamás imaginé que volvería a estar con Bella de esta forma. De hecho, cuando anoche insinuó lo que quería que hicieramos por un momento pensé que mi padre se había pasado con los antibióticos y con la medicación de Bella.

Sí...llevaba dos días que era emoción tras emoción. Había sido un shock cuando mi padre había dicho lo de la enfermedad de Bella y las consecuencias nefastas que tuvo sobre el embarazo. Ya no podíamos hacer nada por el pasado, pero enterarnos de esta noticia nos serviría para evitar seguir con esa culpa sobre nuestra espalda. Ahora si era el momento de aparcar el pasado. Evidentemente jamás podríamos olvidarlo, mucho menos Bella...pero ahora sí podríamos centrarnos en vivir el día a día y pensar un poco en nuestro futuro. Cualquiera que fuese...

Bella se removió inquieta e hizo un par de pucheros adorables. Esperaba con fervor no haberla hecho daño anoche en los puntos; la inactividad sexual a la que me había sometido me había pasado factura en mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera como un mono en celo...Frunció el ceño y abrió finalmente los ojos. Cuando me vio me sonrió.

- Buenos días – se desperezó...y volvió a poner cara de dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije mientras me incorporaba para apartarle el pelo de la cara.

- Me duele un poco – se tocó el costado tapado parcialmente por la sábana blanca.

- Mierda...¿te hice daño anoche? - Bella negó rápidamente.

- No...debería de haberme tomado un calmante y no lo he hecho...- se incorporó para apoyarse sobre los cojines de la cama.

Me levanté y fui hasta la mesilla donde Bella tenía un par de cajas de medicinas y el aparatito para medirse el azúcar. Cogí una pastilla de cada caja y la botella de agua que descansaba junto a la medicación. Cuando me giré para darle sus cosas Bella me estaba mirando el cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No pude evitar sonreir.

- Podrías haberte tapado un poco, ¿sabes? - me tumbé de nuevo a su lado mientras se tomaba las pastillas.

- La que deberías de taparte eres tu – dije mirando sus piernas – Eres demasiado sensual para tu propio bien – negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Bella dejó la botella de agua en la mesita de noche y se acercó a mi. Me besó con suavidad los labios mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo. Me encantaban sus besos. La sábana se terminó de deslizar por su cuerpo mientras se subía a mis caderas. Mi miembro se terminó de excitar cuando su intimidad se restregó contra la mía.

- A esto le llamo yo empezar bien el día – murmuró contra mis labios.

La sonrisa que tenía impresa en mis labios salió de manera involuntaria. Pues sí...amanecer con Bella a mi lado totalmente desnuda y minutos después tenerla sobre mi cuerpo...Sí, pagaría por amanecer todos los días de mi vida de esta manera. Sin duda estos dos últimos días estaban siendo los mejores de los últimos meses apesar de todo lo ocurrido. Había decepcionado a mi padres cuando se enteraron de todo...pero ese detalle no le cambiaba por nada del mundo porque había desencadenado en mi acercamiento con Bella. Pasaría por todo lo malo de nuevo si mi meta era estar junto a ella...

Bella pegó su cuerpo al mío dejándome sentir sus pezones excitados contra mi cuerpo. Alargué la mano para tocarle una de esas cimas puntiagudas. Bella me recompensó con un jadeo en el oído. De nuevo volvía a estar ansioso, como anoche. Era consciente de que me había comportado como un adolescente medio salido, un tanto torpe...Pero era a causa de los nervios. De todos modos el resultado de nuestro encuentro fue más que excepcional. Le acaricié la longitud de sus largas y cremosas piernas y me agarré a su cintura como si yo fuera un náufrago y Bella mi salvavidas. Los movimientos que Bella hacía con sus caderas no le estaban viniendo nada bien a una parte de mi cuerpo en concreto; si seguía así corríamos el peligro de acabar antes de empezar. Bella pareció notar mi cara de desesperado sexual ya que levantó las caderas, se posicionó sobre mi miembro y se dejó caer sobre mi de golpe.

Demasiado bueno para ser legal. Bella comenzó a mecerse contra mi cuerpo, ese delicioso vaiven que me acercaba cada vez más a ella.

- ¿Te gusta, Edward? - susurró contra mi oído. Mierda...¿que si me gusta? Podría morir de placer en este momento...

- Me encanta – jadeé – Me gusta todo lo que quieras hacerme...

Bella decidió moverse en círculos sobre mi pene. Vale. Ya. No pude más, así que con un movimiento demasiado fluído para mi estado de excitación la tumbé de espaldas. Entonces dejé de ser dulce para embestir sobre su cuerpo de manera rápida y profunda. Los jadeos de Bella empezaron a inundar la habitación, así que la besé para evitar que nos oyeran mis padres, aunque a estas alturas me importaba muy poco. Segundos después sentí que los músculos íntimos de Bella se apretaban contra mi cuerpo. Eso literalmente me hizo explotar. Me derrumbé sobre el cuerpo de Bella luchando por respirar. ¿Qué demonios me hacía esta mujer? Sentía que moría y que volvía a nacer cada vez que estaba con ella...Me separé de Bella con cuidado y rodé hacia su lado. Su piel estaba brillante por el sudor, las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa preciosa en la cara...aunque se tocaba el costado con gesto de dolor. Joder, yo y mis ansias. Me incorporé en la cama y ma miré angustiado.

- ¿Te duele? Oh, Dios...claro que te duele...he sido un bruto...- Bella a pesar de todo sonrió.

- Me duele un poco...pero ha merecido la pena...- negué con la cabeza.

- Déjame que te mire – Bella levantó los brazos dejándome ver sus pechos en todo su esplendor. Céntrate, Edward...Le quité el apósito que tenía sobre la herida. Fruncí el ceño – Deberías de curarte. Anda, vamos al baño...

Le ofrecí la mano a Bella para acompañarla a la ducha. Cuando llegamos al baño me aguanté las ganas de meterme con ella bajo la ducha. Regulé los grifos de la ducha para que el agua saliera en su justa temperatura. Desvié de nuevo la mirada por su cuerpo...y no me pasó por algo un detalle; el interior de sus muslos estaba pegajoso. Fruncí el ceño.

- Eh...Bella...- me miró – No hemos usado preservativo...- Bella miró hacia donde se dirigían mis ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Bueno...cuando le dije a tu padre que me cuidaba quería decir que estoy tomando la píldora para regular la regla...De todos modos sabes que es casi imposible que...bueno, que pase algo...

Asentí un poco apenado por la cara de Bella, así que lo que hice fue darme la vuelta y cepillarme los dientes mientras ella se enjabonaba para darla privacidad. Debía de ser duro para Bella todo esto. Para mi recordar todo lo de la pérdida del bebé se me había hecho muy duro...no quería ni pensar lo que estaba siendo para ella y más si tenemos en cuenta las probabilidades quedarse embarazada de nuevo...Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que sólo fui consciente de que Bella había terminado de ducharse cuando noté que me abrazaba desde la espalda. Se había envuelto en una esponjosa toalla azul que realzaba el color de su preciosa piel. Le di un beso rápido en la frente.

- Siéntate ahí – le señalé el borde de la bañera – Me ducho en un minuto y vuelvo, ¿vale?

Como le prometí a Bella tardé medio minuto en darme una ducha hiper rápida, me enrollé una toalla en las caderas y volví con Bella. Cogí del botiquín del baño todo lo necesario para hacer una cura sencilla.

- Baja...bajate la toalla un poco...- Bella sonrió mientras lo hacía.

- Podría hacerlo yo...

- Ah-ah...la última vez que supe a ciencia cierta que te curaste casi te caes al suelo del mareo...

Bella me observaba mientras desinfectaba la herida. Intentaba hacerlo todo de la manera más cuidadosa posible...

- Ya está – dije poniéndole un apósito nuevo - ¿Te he hecho daño?

- Esa se va a convertir en tu frase del día, ¿no? - Bella se rió – No, no me has hecho daño...- suspiró – Debería de volver al hospital...necesito ver a mi padre.

Ambos fuimos a vestirnos. Dejé a Bella por unos minutos sola mientras yo iba a mi habitación para coger ropa limpia. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa y cogí una de mis sudaderas que quedaban en mi armario. Cuando volví a la habitación de Bella ya se había vestido, pero rebuscaba entre su ropa en su pequeña maleta con cara de frustración.

- ¿Qué buscas, cielo? - dije mientras le apartaba el pelo húmedo de la cara.

- Algo de abrigo – suspiró sonoramente – La ropa que he traído es demasiado ligera para este clima...ayer pasé un poco de frío...Creo que me dejé los jerseys de lana con las prisas.

- Toma – le ofrecí mi sudadera – Ponte esto...te quedará grande, pero esto es mejor que nada, ¿no?

Bella aceptó mi sudadera. Sonreí como un gilipollas cuando se la puso. Le quedaba enorme, las mangas casi le tapaban las manos y bien le podía valer como vestido...aún así me llenaba de orgullo que llevara algo mío. Era como una especie sentimiento de posesión...Salimos de la habitación para bajar a desayunar y tuve que reirme. La pobre no hacía más que subirse las mangas...era tan adorable...Así que no reprimí las ganas de besarla. La cogí por esa estrecha cintura que me volvía loco y la besé con pasión. Bella enredó las manos en mi pelo como venía siendo costumbre mientras las mías bajaron y bajaron hasta su trasero...hasta que alguien a nuestras espaldas carraspeó. Bella y yo nos separamos...y vimos a mi madre mirando la escena atónita. Bien...muy bien...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los labios aún me picaban por el beso de Edward mientras Esme nos miraba atentamente. Bueno...tenía en la cara un gesto de ligero enfado...

- Eh...venía a ver si queríais desayunar...está todo preparado...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue por las escaleras como vino, sin decir nada más. Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- ¿Crees que se ha enfadado por vernos aquí...y así? - le pregunté a Edward.

- Pues no lo se...y sinceramente tampoco me importa – le miré y rodé los ojos.

- Es tu madre...no deberías de hablar así de ella ni enfadarte...te lo digo por experiencia...Alejarse de los padres es lo peor que te puede pasar...

- Pero ella no se ha comportado bien contigo, joder...No creí que mi madre fuera capaz de eso...- le puse la mano en el hombro mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Tranquilo...eso no importa...

- No quiero que nadie te trate mal, Bella...- me pasó la mano por la mejilla.

Las demostraciones de afecto de Edward estaban haciendo que mi maltrecho corazón floreciera de nuevo en todo su esplendor. Podía acostumbrarme a vivir rodeada de tanto mimo...Entramos en la cocina. Esme había preparado un gran desayuno. Bollos, bizcochos y magdalenas llenaban la encimera. El aroma del café y del zumo recién exprimido completaban la escena. Edward y yo nos sentamos junto a ella. Me serví un poco de zumo y cogí una magdalena. Ninguno de los tres hablábamos. Se podía decir que el ambiente en al cocina de los Cullen era intenso y tenso después de la manera en la que esme nos había descubierto. Edward, Esme y yo comíamos en silencio, siendo el ruido de los cubiertos y los vasos el único sonido que inundaba la sala. Esme dejó su taza de café sobre la encimera y me miró intensamente.

- Edward – dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi cara - ¿Podrías dejarnos solas un momento? Tengo que hablar con Bella...

Ugh. Edward me miró dubitativo...asentí dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, que estaba perfectamente bien...aunque la realidad era muy distinta...Apraté mi vaso del medio y miré a Esme con las manos cruzadas sobre la encimera.

- Esa sudadera es de mi hijo – murmuró cuando nos quedamos solas. Miré hacia abajo...vaya detalle en el que se ha ido a fijar.

- Eh...sí...no tengo mucha ropa de abrigo...- Esme asintió lentamente.

- Ya...Primero te quería pedir perdón – me erguí en mi silla – Te juzgué sin saber la verdad, te taché de chica fácil sin saber que fue mi hijo el que...- suspiró.

- Señora Cullen...

Esme, llámame Esme...te he visto dándote el lote con mi hijo...creo que me puedes tutear – me tensé hasta lo imposible, aunque me relajé un poco cuando vi una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – En serio, siento mucho haberte tratado así cuando tu lo estás pasando tan mal con tu padre...- se miró las manos – De todos modos...no te entiendo – la miré sin entender – No puedo entender como estás con mi hijo...después de lo que hizo no se merece ni que le mires...- dijo con una rabia que encogió mi corazón – Paradojas de la vida...no te quería a su lado porque pensé que eras una mala chica y resulta ser que el malo de la película es él...

- Eso...pasó hace mucho tiempo – fruncí los labios – No me sirve de nada guardar tanto rencor en mi corazón...- Esme negó con la cabeza.

- Sufriste demasiado...yo misma estoy sufriendo al enterarme de todo esto...No es fácil enterarte de que tu hijo es una mala persona.

- No...no, no...Edward no es una mala persona...Se dejó influenciar y no pensó en las consecuencias que podrían traer sus acciones...Edward está más que arrepentido, algunas veces roza incluso la desesperación – me pasé la lengua por los labios – No te alejes de tu hijo, Esme...- asintió mientras se le escapaba una lágrima traicionera – La vida me ha enseñado a aprovechar todos los momentos...no sirve de nada malgastarlos de esta manera...- Esme pareció pensárselo – Me voy al hospital – me levanté de la silla y recogí mis cubiertos – Piensa en mis palabras, Esme...

Antes de salir la madre de Edward me sonrió con tristeza. Cuando salí al salón Edward estaba esparándome...bueno, desgastando el suelo de andar de arriba abajo. Se le veía nervioso al pobre. Salimos para coger el coche, entonces me sometió a un tercer grado.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Ha estado borde? ¿Está enfadada? - sonreí mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

- Tranquilo...me ha pedido perdón – Edward suspiró – dice que siente mucho el haberme juzgado sin conocer la verdad de la historia...

Edward me sonrió mientras conducía. Decidí omitir el resto de la conversación en la que su propia madre le ponía a caldo. Sólo esperaba que Esme recapacitara y perdonara a Edward...

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital y caminamos por el ya conocido pasillo de la UCI. Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera ya estaba allí mi madre. Se notaba de lejos que no había dormido bien; me pregunté cuanto tiempo habría pasado desde que pudo dormir en condiciones...

- Hola, Bella...- mi madre nos miró a Edward y a mi...y no pasó por alto la mano de Edward enredada en mi cintura.

- ¿Cómo está papá? - la pregunté haciendo que me mirara de nuevo a la cara.

- Carlisle le está quitando la sedación en este momento...- Edward me apretó de manera cariñosa la cintura – Espero que reaccione bien...

Esperamos en silencio durante unos minutos a la espera de que apareciera Carlisle...Cuando al fin salió del pasillo de cuidados intensivos los tres nos levantamos de nuestro asiento.

- ¿Qué tal Carlisle? - el padre de Edward nos miró.

- Ha despertado...- todos suspiramos – De monento está consciente...y quiere verte, Bella...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...Esme ha perdido perdón a Bella...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que le dirá Charlie a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Lore562: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, muchas gracias! la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, estoy super contenta =) Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **Esme se comportó en condiciones, jeje...Mejorate, un beso! **Maricoles: **menuda forma de reconciliarse, jeje...Un beso! **Sereny's Cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Dentro de poco habrá un poco de drama, pero es necesario...Un besote y gracias! **Bearmand: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Annaira: **actualizo tres días a la semana y algunos días subo más tarde porque soy mamá de una niña de tres años a la que tengo que bañar, vestir, dar de cenar y dormir antes de sentarme y encender el pc...Gracias por tu comentario. **Jailannys: **jeje, Esme los pilló dándose un besito...podría haber sido peor, jeje...Un beso! **JANE2: **muchas gracias a ti, jeje. Un besote! **The Sweetest Lamb: **están juntitos (haciendo el baile de la victoria, jeje) Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jejeje, Bella toma la pastilla...a ver qué pasa...Un beso! **Gaby: **muchas gracias! Mmm, de momento se encontró con uno...pero puede que si...Un beso! **ZairaBilbao: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, un beso enorme! **Suzette-cullen: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, la verdad es que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho...esperemos que Bella pueda ser completamente feliz. Un beso! **Romiina: **al menos Esme no sacó de nuevo la mano a pasear, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **empezaron con buen pie, jeje...Un beso! **Ale: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Solcitwilight: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Mayacullenmasen: **Bella es demasiado buena para no perdonarla...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **la mejor manera de reconciliarse, jeje...Un beso! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias, me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí, un bespte enorme y gracias! **Lolaki: **jeje, Bella toma la pildora pero conociendo a estos...Un beso! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **sí, es muy tierno, jejeje...Un beso! **Janalez:** Bella cayó rendida...a ver como sigue Esme! Un beso! **Pam Malfoy Black:** jeje, Esme les pilló en medio de un besito...a ver como siguen estos dos! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **sí...Edward es un cielo, jeje...Un beso! **Mimabells: **Esme sigue enfadada con Edward...esperemos que se perdonen...Un beso! **Edithmckrty: **Esme no está muy contenta con Edward...al menos ha pedido perdón a Bella...Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchisimas gracias a ti, un beso! **Vivi S R: **Esme ha pedido perdón...a ver que pasa con Charlie...Un beso! **Velsofía: **jeje, la segunda ronda fue por la mañana...Un besote! **ETERNOAMANECER: **jejeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Yolabertay:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme! **BarbyBells: **muchisimas gracias! Esme pide perdón a Bella...y sigue enfadada con Edward...a ver que pasa! Un beso! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un besote! **MARIE8878: **jeje, les interrumpió un momento de pasión...Un beso! **Savale17: **sí, ya era hora de que lo intentaran...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **muchas gracias por tus palabras, un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **sí, esto va a cambiar muchas cosas...Un besote y gracias! **Beakis: **de momento están ahí...queda un poco de drama...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **jeje, muy buena reconciliación...Un besote! **sandra32321: **pasará un poco de tiempo hasta que Esme perdone a su hijo...Un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, eso es...vamos a crucificarle...XD Un besote! **Andycullen07: **muchas gracias! Aún queda un poco de drama, pero es necesario...Un besote y gracias! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Os voy a dejar el adelanto de la nueva historia que subiré cuando termine Mi profesora...la subí ayer a facebook y os la quiero dejar por aquí...Se llama Suavemente, me matas  
><em>

_Bella Swan vive entre lujos, en una jaula de cristal. Desde que murió su madre vive entre la espada y la pared, sometida por la ira de su padre y perseguida por su pasado. La vida de Bella cambiará de manera radical cuando su padre decide hacer negocios con su peor enemigo, Edward Cullen. Un hombre hecho así mismo, autoritario y dominante al que sólo le mueve un sentimiento: la sed de venganza. M por escenas fuertes y sexo explícito.  
>- Eres mía por un año, Bella. Si quiero que trabajes en mi oficina, lo harás. Si quiero que cocines para mi, lo harás. Y si quiero que te desnudes y que te inclines ofreciéndome tu cuerpo, lo harás. Soy tu dueño por ahora... <em>

_Espero vuestras opiniones. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_Cuando entré a la habitación de mi padre seguían los mismos aparatos y pitidos con la diferencia de que el respirador mecánico no estaba encendido...y que mi padre tenía los ojos abiertos. En vez de llevar un tuvo en la boca tenía puestos unos cables de óxígeno en la nariz. Cuando me vio en su boca se formó un amago de sonrisa y alzó la mano hacia mi._

_- Hija...estás aquí...- no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos..._


	32. Capitulo 32 La niña de mis ojos

CAPITULO 32 LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS

Charlie estaba despierto...Bien. Eso sin duda era una muy buena noticia. Y la cara de Bella en estos momentos reflejaba toda la emoción del momento. Su padre, después de cinco años sin verla, quería hablar con ella. No me lo había dicho con palabras, pero esto era lo que había estado deseando desde que llegamos a Forks. Bella parpadeó rápidamente y miró a su madre.

- Quizás debería de entrar primero Renée y poner a Charlie un poco al corriente de las circunstancias. Puede que tu padre ni te reconozca con el cambio que has sufrido – le dijo mi padre. Bella asintió.

- Claro...claro...pasa tu primero, mamá.

Renée le dio un apretón cariñoso a su hija y se adentró por ese conocido pasillo. Bella y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala de espera. Bella aún seguía como en shock. La pasé un brazo por los hombros y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Sonreí cuando se recostó sobre mi.

- Quiere verme, Edward...después de tanto tiempo...quiere verme. Y no se realmente cual va a ser su reacción. Me da miedo que se disguste en su estado...

- Tranquila...- besé el tope de su cabeza – Ya verás como todo la a salir bien...

Siendo sinceros no sabía si eso iba a ser cierto. Renée me había dicho que mi padre le iba a retirar la sedación para ver el alcance de sus lesiones...es decir, que la situación de momento estaba estable. Pero no libre de empeorar. Me sentí un poquito mal al darle esperanzas sin saber.

Pasados diez minutos Renée salió de la sala de cuidados intensivos con lágrimas en los ojos. Dios, esta mujer me daba lástima por momentos, aunque no se la mereciera. Esta era una versión muy desmejorada de los recuerdos que tenía en mi mente cuando aún vivía en Forks; antes Renée había sido una mujer atractiva en su edad, rubia y con unos vovarachos ojos azules. Ahora parecía que había envejecido quince años en vez de cinco.

Bella se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su madre. La cogió del brazo y la movió ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo está? - la madre de Bella sonrió a duras penas, pero no contestó la pregunta de su hija.

- Quiere verte...está muy contento de que estés aquí...

Bella se tapó la boca con las manos y sollozó. Joder, yo mismo me estaba emocionando, de hecho, mi padre me dio un par de golpecitos afectuosos en la espalda. Bella me miró antes de pasar por la puerta de la UCI. La sonreí para darle ánimos. Me quedé mirando la maldita puerta como si fuera un idiota...Desvié la mirada por la sala de espera; Renée estaba con la cabeza entre las manos, sumida en su propio mundo. Miré a mi padre.

- Dime la verdad...Charlie está mal...- asintió con gravedad.

- Sí...El pulmón derecho satura mal y del izquierdo mejor ni hablemos...- suspiró – Como siga así voy a tener que volver a intubarle de nuevo...- fruncí los labios – Está muy grave, Edward...y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para aliviarle...

- ¿Lo sabe Renée?

- Sí, por supuesto...- fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y no se lo vais a decir a Bella?

- Bella no es tonta, hijo...en cuanto vea a su padre va a ver la realidad con sus propios ojos...- suspiró – Parece que la proteges demasiado...- miré a mi padre sin entender.

- No quiero que la pase nada malo, simplemente – mi padre sonrió.

- Ya...Esta mañana he pasado por tu habitación antes de venir...y no estabas. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber donde has pasado la noche...- oh, joder...

- Ugh...yo, papá...

- Hey, hey...me parece muy bien que estés intentando arreglar las cosas con Bella...- asentí – Así que no pongas excusas, ya eres mayorcito para hacer lo que creas conveniente...- nos quedamos en silencio mirando a la pared por unos segundos, cada uno a sus pensamientos – Eh...tu madre estaba un poco enfadada esta mañana...- arg, el tema de mi madre se me hacía muy cuesta arriba.

- Sí...como para no estarlo...¿no te ha contado nada? - mi padre negó.

- A tu madre hay que temerla cuando se enfada – dímelo a mi y a mi mejilla – Así que he desayunado y he salido disparado para acá.

- Bueno...le amplié la información que tu le diste...Se ha tomado mal lo que...hice con Bella.

- Y con toda la razón. Hijo, te quiero mucho, pero te comportaste como un capullo por no decir otra cosa. Sinceramente, no te reconozco en lo que cuentas – suspiró cansado – Pero el pasado es pasado y lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo...sólo espero que lo que quieres ahora te salga bien. Bella parece una buena chica...- asentí sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que lo es...Mamá le ha pedido perdón...ya sabes, por pensar lo que pensaba de ella...y eso..

Mi padre me alborotó el pelo de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando yo tenía siete años. Esperaba que mi padre tuviera razón. Esperaba que a partir de ahora todo saliera bien con Bella. De todas formas deberíamos de aclarar nuestra situación. No sabía lo que éramos en estos momentos. Habíamos pasado de apenas hablarnos a estar juntos en la cama como dos enamorados...bueno, ese punto no tenía que aclararle mucho...Yo sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, pero...¿y ella? ¿Qué sentía por mi? Las miradas tiernas y esos besos que me había dado...Todo había estado cargado de sentimiento. Eso no se podia fingir...

Una enfermera salió a toda prisa del pasillo de la UCI y fue directa a por mi padre.

- Doctor Cullen...el paciente de la habitación 3 está teniendo una crisis – mi padre se levantó de inmediato al igual que Renée, que había vuelto en si de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El paciente de la habitación 3 es Charlie...tengo que ir para adentro, ya...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido que los dos días anteriores. La primera vez que atravesé este pasillo había estado muy nerviosa porque no sabía lo que me podría encontrar; ahora estaba el doble de nerviosa porque sabía que mi padre estaba consciente. Estaba despierto y quería verme. Dios mío. Después de tanto tiempo podría oir de nuevo la voz de mi padre...¿Cómo reaccionaría al verme de nuevo? ¿Me reconocería? No sabía hasta donde le había contado mi madre, suponía que no le había contado mucho debido a su estado. Seguramente mi padre no sabría la verdad de todo el asunto que me alejó de ellos...Entendía que no era momento para declaraciones, así que no me preocuparía por ello ahora. El caso es que mi padre, después de cinco años, volvería a verme y a hablarme.

Antes de entrar una enfermera me dio el habitual equipo desechable que me ponía cada vez que había entrado a ver a mi padre. Tras ponerme la bata y los patucos, giré el pomo de la puerta y entré. En la habitación de mi padre seguían los mismos aparatos y pitidos con la diferencia de que el respirador mecánico no estaba encendido...y de que mi padre tenía los ojos abiertos. Esta vez, en vez de llevar un tubo en la boca tenía puestos unos cables de oxígeno en la nariz. Cuando me vio, en su boca se formó un amago de sonrisa y alzó la mano hacia mi.

- Hija...estás aquí...- no pude evitar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

- Papá...

Agarré la mano de mi padre. Le estaba tocando...Mi padre me apretó la mano sin fuerzas, suspiró frustrado cuando intentó incorporarse. Empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- No, no lo hagas...- me incliné hacie él y le besé en la frente.

- No...no me creía que...estuvieras aquí – dijo con mucha dificultad. Le costaba respirar aún con la ayuda que le aportaba el oxígeno – Creí que...era mentira...

- Schh, no hables...estoy aquí y ahora. Eso es lo que importa...- mi padre se relamió los labios resecos y sonrió de nuevo.

- Estás distinta...- sonreí mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo con suavidad. Estaba contenta porque de momento no había reproche en su tono de voz – Tu...madre...me lo ha dicho...Has cambiado...pero tus ojos...no. Sigues...teniendo mis mismos...ojos...Sigues siendo mi...pequeña – me aparté con rapidez las lágrimas de la cara – Siento mucho...no haber estado...contigo este...tiempo...Te he...echado de menos...

Me estaba emocionando mucho más de lo que creí. Pensaba que todo lo que me había pasado a lo largo de la vida me había endurecido. Pero no. De nuevo volvía a estar equivocada ya que desde que volví aquí, a los inicios, no había parado de sorprenderme a mi misma con mis reacciones. En un momento dado pude creer que les guardaría algún tipo de rencor a mis padres...pero al verlos así, en esta situación...

- ¿Me...me perdonarás...por hecharte de casa...? - dijo mi padre entre jadeos.

- Schhhh, papá...de verdad...no hables, te estás cansando. Lo que pasó ya no importa...

- Sí...sí, importa...No debería de...haberte echado...de casa...No dejé ni que te...explicaras...- negué con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando.

- Ahora estoy aquí...eso es lo que cuenta...- la pasé la mano por la cara.

Mi padre cerró los ojos y respiró con dificultad. Me asusté al verle tan fatigado y tan cansado. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Me levanté de la silla donde me había sentado, pero me lo impidió con un débil, tirón de su mano en mi brazo. Negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- No te vayas, hija...

- No pensaba hacerlo, papá...pero debería llamar a una enfermera. Te estás fatigando...

- No...no te vayas...luego vendrán...estoy...bien...¿Cómo...has estado...este tiempo? - sonreí sin ganas.

- Estoy viviendo en Miami – me senté de nuevo a su lado – Al lado de la playa – mi padre sonrió – Trabajo en un sitio importante...

- ¿En una...oficina? - sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. No le contaría a mi padre toda la verdad, al menos no ahora.

- No...en una discoteca. Soy la encargada – asintió levemente.

Bien...¿Eres...feliz, hija? - fruncí los labios ante la pregunta de mi padre. No lo había sido...hasta hace poco. Ahora tenía encima mil preocupaciones, pero tenía todo lo que podría necesitar para estar bien. Finalmente asentí.

- Sí...ahora sí. Me ha gustado mucho volver a Forks...echaba de menos ver un paisaje tan intensamente verde – mi padre se rió, aunque le sobrevino un ataque de tos – Voy a llamar a la enfermera, papá...

- No...no estoy mal...la máquina no ha...pitado...Todo...bien...

No me gustaba el sonido que emitía mi padre cada vez que respiraba. Además, su cara se estaba poniendo de un alarmante color blanco. Fruncí el ceño cuando mi padre cerró por segunda vez los ojos. Y esta vez la máquina sí que pitó. Dos segundos después aparecieron dos enfermeras por la puerta, una de ellas era la que me había dado la bata que llevaba puesta. Me apartó con suavidad para poder atender a mi padre. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- Su saturación está bajando – dijo una de ellas.

- Y su tensión también – dijo la otra. Me miró a mi y luego a su compañera – Sácala fuera y llama al doctor Cullen. Este paciente está teniendo una crisis...- la enfermera me agarró con suavidad de brazo y me llevó hasta la puerta bajo el incesante sonido de las máquinas que estaban conectadas a mi padre.

- Espere...¿qué le pasa? ¿Está bien? - la enfermera no me contestó – Es mi padre, ¿está bien? ¿Qué demonios pasa? - grité.

- Debes salir de la habitación, tu padre ha tenido una recaída...quédate aquí fuera...

La enfermera me dejó en medio del pasillo y salió corriendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba ahí dentro y de repente me vi fuera de la habitación en menos que canta un gallo. A los pocos segundos volvió la enfermera seguida de Carlisle.

- ¿Qué pasa? Las enfermeras se han limitado a sacarme de ahí, doctor Cullen...- Carlisle me cogió por los hombros.

- Debes de salir ahí fuera, con tu madre y con Edward, hija...ahora tengo que entrar a atender a tu padre...- fui a hablar, pero me cortó – Por favor...sal fuera, Bella...

Salí abatida de aquel pasillo. ¿Y ahora qué iba a pasar? Apenas pude estar unos minutos con mi padre...¿Qué le había pasado? Quizás tuve yo la culpa por haberle dejado hablar tanto...Estaba muy débil y hacer esfuerzos le venía muy mal para su estado. Cuando llegué a la sala de espera mi madre y Edward estaban esperando de pie. En cuanto me vieron se acercaron a mi. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos mientras yo sollozaba con la cabeza incrustada en su pecho.

- ¿Cómo está? - me preguntó mi madre.

- Estaba bien...fatigado, pero bien. Y...de repente ha empezado a respirar con dificultad. No he sabido más porque las enfermeras me han sacado de ahí...- no pasé por alto la mirada entre Edward y mi madre - ¿Qué pasa? - no me contestaron. Me separé de Edward y fruncí el ceño - ¿Me quereis decir qué demonios pasa? - mi madre suspiró.

- El motivo por el cual Carlisle le ha retirado la sedación a papá es para ver el alcance del último ataque...- agachó la cabeza sin poder continuar.

- No tiene buena pinta, ¿no? - mi madre negó con la cabeza – Dios mío...- Edward volvió a abrazarme. Con cuidado me sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y me acarició el pelo mientras lloraba junto a mi madre.

Los minutos sin tener noticias se me estaban haciendo eternos. Parecía que Carlisle llevaba ahí dentro cien mil años. Necesitaba saber algo de mi padre y lo necesitaba ya. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si a mi padre le pasaba algo? Sentía que necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis padres...¿cómo iba a hacerlo si a mi padre le pasaba algo? Justo ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado...

Mi madre no hacía más que pasear de arriba abajo por la sala de espera mientras estrujaba sin parar un pañuelo desechable. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió los tres nos abalanzamos sobe Carlisle. No supe interpretar el gesto de su cara.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? ¿Cómo está mi marido? - Carlisle suspiró mientras miraba a mi madre.

- Hemos podido estabilizarle...aunque está muy grave. No ha respondido como yo esperaba al retirarle la sedación. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero no pensaba que le iba a dar esta crisis tan fuerte – dijo frustrado.

- ¿Está despierto? - le pregunté.

- No...he tenido que volver a dormirle...y le he tenido que intubar. No podía respirar por él solo...- mi madre le cogió de la manga de la bata blanca.

- Dime la verdad, Carlisle...

- Renée...en medicina no hay nada seguro...no te puedo decir si...

- Carlisle – le cortó mi madre – Dime la verdad...cómo le ves...

- Mal – cerré los ojos con fuerza – No te puedo decir con exactitud qué evolución tendrá, pero...- negó con la cabeza.

Lloré en silencio mientras Edward me besaba la cabeza y me acunaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Lloré por mi padre...y porque esta podría haber sido la última vez que escuchara su voz...

* * *

><p><em>Ufff, muchas emociones...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creeis que Charlie se pondrá bien?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Yolabertay: **Edward es tan mono...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, Esme los pilló un poco...Espero que te guste el nuevo fic, un beso! **AnaisDifi: **vienen un par de capis intensos en todos lo sentidos...Un besote y gracias! **Velsofia: **que sigan siendo traviesos, jeje...Charlie se ha reconciliado con su hija, a ver qué pasa ahora...Un besote! **Camila: **es un amor! Un beso! **Jailannys: **muchas gracias! Ya verás como cuando menos te lo esperes te vendrá la inspiración para tu historia, eso seguro ;) Un beso y gracias! **Lullaby Wayllen: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que Edward está coladísimo por ella...Un besote! **Andrea: **muchas gracias! El Edward del próximo fic será una bomba sexual, jeje...Un beso! **Solcitwilight: **Bella es demasiado buena, un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **Bella y Charlie se reconciliaron! Pero él ha recaído...Un beso! **NikkiMellark: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Flowers19: **Esme es un amor...no tardará mucho en perdonar a Edward...espero que estés bien, un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **muchisimas gracias! Te dejo el enlace de mi face abajo ;) Un besote! **Tamy Lautner****:** muchas gracias! Mmm, hay cosas en Miami que han cambiado...Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **muchas gracias! De mi profesora quedarán como unos ocho capis más o menos...Un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **Edward es un cielo! Mmm, Edward en el nuevo fic será...oh yeah, jeje...un beso! **Edithmckrty: **jeje, no se aburren esos dos! Un besote! **Paulamadrid:** muchisimas gracias a ti por leer el fic, un besote enorme! **Madycita: **muchas gracias! Te dejo el link de face un poco más abajo ;) Un besote! **Deysi Maria: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que se merecen ser felices después de tanto tiempo...Un besote enorme! **Maricoles: **mmm, esa es una mala mezcla...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Andycullen007: **jeje, Bella está tomando un cocktel de pastillas...a ver que pasa! El nuevo fic es drama, romance y...bueno, mucho sexo :p Un besote! **Sandra32321: **Charlie se comportó a pesar de su situación...En el nuevo fic Edward es super hot! Un beso! **Cosntanza rojas: **jejeje, muchas gracias! Va a haber un par de capis muy intensos...Un beso! **Iri Cullen: **Edward está super tierno...Un besote! **Isela Cullen:** muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Gaby:** jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Mimabells: **muchas gracias! Charlie la pidió perdón...Un besote! **Vivi S R:** jeje, ese es el mejor despertar que se puede tener! Un besote! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore:** lunes, miércoles y los viernes que pueda. Un beso! **Nany87: **muchas gracias! Ojalá que pueda tenerlo...Un beso! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **son la pareja perfecta...La nueva historia la subiré cuando acabe mi profesora...al face subí el mismo adelanto que puse por aquí. Un besote y gracias! **Ale:** muchisimas gracias! Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Esme se comportó...ahora le falta reconciliarse con Edward...Un beso y gracias! **Anita cullen: **tu lo has dicho...hay mucho en Miami...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Edward ha cambiado de manera radical...se merece ser feliz...Un besote! **Lillian Mcarty: **muchas gracias! Darse el lote es besarse y ser borde es ser un poco seco en modales. En este capi queda demostrado que Carlisle duerme y va a su casa, jeje. Y en cuanto a las visitas de la UCI, al menos aquí te dejan entrar veinte minutos dos veces al día y sólo pueden estar dentro dos personas. De todos modos cabe aclarar que esto es ficción, adapto la realidad según me interesa que avance la historia. Un beso y gracias! **Sully YM: **muchas gracias, esperemos que a la pareja le dure esta situación...un besote! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, ya se merecían un descanso, no? Un besote! **Darky1995: **mmm, le pidió perdón...pero el pobre vuelve a recaer...Un beso! **Suzette-cullen:** tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Pero es eso, el pasado es pasado...ahora les queda vivir el presente...Un besote! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Queda claro que, aunque se comportó mal con ella, Charlie adora a Bella...Un besote!** Keimasen86: **jeje, muchas gracias! Charlie la hace sufrir...pero por su enfermedad...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **Bella es demasiado buena...dando consejos a la suegra, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **Janalez:** Esme está muy dolida, pero adora a su hijo...Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que lo de Charlie pinta mal...Un besote! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Os dejo mi link de facebook para las que me lo habeis pedido http : / / facebook . com / lauratenea Sólo deciros que la nueva historia la subiré cuando acabe mi profesora...Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO<em>

_- Bueno...dime, ¿cómo van las cosas por allí, Alice? - le pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara._

_- Mmm, bueno...no se qué decirte...- me tensé._

_- ¿Ocurre algo malo? Los chicos no me habrán quemado el Forbidden en mi ausencia, ¿no? - Alice soltó una risilla nerviosa._

_- No, por Dios...es...bueno, es Rose..._


	33. Capítulo 33 Pendiente de un hilo

CAPITULO 33 PENDIENTE DE UN HILO

Bella estaba desconsolada. Renée al menos sabía lo que había, sabía que la situación de su marido no era muy favorable. Peor a Bella le había venido totalmente de imprevisto. La vida era muy dura a veces. Después de tanto tiempo consigue ver y oir a su padre... y por desgracia podría ser la última vez...

Dejé que la cabeza de Bella descansara sobre mi hombro. Llevába todo el día en el hospital a pesar de que no podía pasar a ver a su padre de nuevo. Apenas había comido un sandwich y en su cara se reflejaba el cansancio. Mi padre me miró y señaló con la cabeza a Bella.

- Hija...deberías de ir a casa a descansar...aquí no se puede hacer mucho más por hoy – Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo irme, doctor Cullen...

- Hija, por Dios...llámame Carlisle – Bella suspiró – Aquí no haces nada más que agotarte física y mentalmente...Puedes tener una subida de azúcar debido al estrés. Debes tomarte tu medicación y debes descansar – Bella miró a su madre y dudó.

- ¿Vas...vas a quedarte? - le preguntó finalmente.

- No...ya no podemos pasar, no tiene sentido – Renée se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo y cogió su bolso – Me iré a casa a descansar...

- Renée...puedes venir a casa a cenar con nosotros...- le propuso mi padre, Renée negó con la cabeza.

- No, gracias...- sonrió a su hija – No tengo ánimos, Carlisle...creo que cuando llegue a casa me tomaré un analgésico y me iré a la cama – se acercó a Bella y dudó delante de ella. Aunque finalmente la dio un beso en la frente – Haz caso a Carlisle, hija. Deja que Edward te lleve a su casa a descansar...- Bella asintió. Se quedó mirando a su madre hasta que su presencia se perdió por el pasillo del hospital. Luego me miró a mi.

- La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada...- me levanté y la tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Papá, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No, hijo...salgo en un par de horas. Iros marchando vosotros y cenad, en un rato estaré en casa.

Nos despedimos de mi padre y salimos a la calle. Casi era de noche. En ese momento me di cuenta de que apenas había disfrutado de Forks de día. Cuando queríamos salir de hospital siempre era de noche...Ayudé a Bella a meterse en el coche y arranqué. Bella se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y miró su móvil.

- Oh, mierda – murmuró.

- ¿Qué pasa? - desvié los ojos un minuto de la carretera para mirarla.

- Tengo un montón de mensajes de Alice y Rose...luego debería de llamarlas, deben de estar preocupadas...

- Sólo tu puedes pensar en los demás estando en tu situación – Bella sonrió a duras penas.

- Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada para mejorar la situación de mi padre...Entiendo al tuyo, ¿sabes? Debe de ser duro estar atendiendo a un paciente al que conoces de toda la vida y no poder hacer...nada por él – el tono de voz de Bella era de absoluta pena.

- Quizás tu padre mejore, Bella...- negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Tu no le has visto como está, Edward. Se ahoga con el simple hecho de hablar...

Prefrerí no seguir con esa conversación que sólo nos llevaría por terrenos tristes. Y no quería eso. No quería ver a Bella de esta manera, no quería verla sufrir, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para ayudarla con este tema. Ayudar a que Charlie Swan recobrara la salud era algo que quedaba completamente fuera de nuestro alcance.

Aparqué el coche de alquiler en le garaje de mi casa y entramos al salón. Si, bueno...el encuentro con mi madre era otro tema...Cogí de la mano a Bella y la llevé hasta la cocina; por el olor se podía decir que mi madre había estado cocinando platos de los suyos...En efecto, cuando entramos en la cocina mi madre llevaba puesto su delantal. En la encimera estaban los platos de la cena preparados con esmero. Cuando nos vio se limpió las manos y sonrió a medias.

- ¿Cómo...cómo está Charlie? - Bella suspiró.

No está bien...Carlisle le ha tenido que volver a sedar...- por la cara de mi madre quedaba claro que sentía de corazón lo que le estaba pasando a Charlie.

- Oh, Dios mío...¿Y Renée? ¿Cómo está ella?

- Tan apenada como yo – Bella se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina – Me da tanta pena...- murmuró al borde de las lágrimas. Mi madre se acercó y la puso la mano en el hombro.

- Siento mucho lo que está pasando, Bella...- asintió y sonrió a mi madre ligeramente.

- Gracias, Esme...

Me estaba gustando mucho ver a Bella y a mi madre interactuar...pero me sentía un poquito fuera de juego. Mi madre ni me había mirado desde que habíamos llegado así que me quedaba claro que seguía enfadada conmigo...Bieeeen.

Como mi padre aún iba a tardar un rato decidimos cenar sin esperarle. La cena fue un poco tensa y mucho me temía que era por mi. Mi madre apenas me miraba y cuando lo hacía...daba miedo. Gracias a Dios terminamos pronto. Bella y yo ayudamos a mi madre a retirar los platos.

- Debería de llamar ahora a las chicas – dijo Bella – Voy a...mi habitación...- asentí con una sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de mi madre.

- Tu y yo deberíamos de hablar, Edward – dijo mi madre cuando Bella se perdió por las escaleras – volví a asentir. Parecía que me había comido la lengua el gato – Como bien sabes, esta mañana he hablado con Bella...principalmente la he pedido perdón por...por pensar de ella como lo hacía. Pero hemos hablado de más cosas...- fruncí un poco el ceño – Por tu cara deduzco que no te lo ha contado...Esto demuestra que Bella es una buena chica – ahora la miré sin entender – Esta mañana quizás he dicho cosas de ti de las que ahora me arrepiento...supongo que Bella no te lo ha dicho para no preocuparte o para no crear conflictos entre nosotros...

- ¿Y puedo saber el contenido de esa conversación? - mi madre suspiró.

- Por un momento pensé que era mala persona, hijo...lo que hiciste y las consecuencias que tuvo – negó con la cabeza – Fue muy fuerte...

- La verdad es que no me sorprende que pensaras eso...yo mismo pensé que era mala persona, así que no te culpo...

- Bella me ha dado una lección, ¿sabes? Estoy tremendamente enfadada contigo...pero ella me ha enseñado que el rencor no es bueno. Eres mi hijo y se que ya no eres como aquel niñato malcriado y creído de antes...ahora estás haciendo las cosa bien, así que no vale de nada que yo te guarde rencor...El enfado y la pena que siento no se me va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, pero no puedo estar alejada de ti, hijo...No quiero separarme de ti como Bella lo estuvo de sus padres...

Sonreí a mi madre. Esta volvía a ser la Esme generosa y comprensiva...La abracé como siempre lo hacía y la besé en la frente. Se notaba a la legua que esta conversación la había emocionado.

- Te prometo que no te voy a volver a defraudar, mamá...Necesitaba tenerte como te tenía antes...me alegro de haberme reconciliado contigo – volví a besar a mi madre y subí las escaleras para reencontrarme con Bella. Poco a poco sentía que volvía a ser yo mismo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Subí las escaleras ansiosa por hablar de nuevo con las chicas. Sinceramente, me había olvidado por completo de ellas con tanto ir y venir del hospital. Y dado el número de mensajes de texto y en el buzón de voz que me habían dejado estaba claro que estaban preocupadas. Me senté en la cama y marqué el número de Rose. Un tono, dos tonos, tres...al quinto decidí colgar. Me podía imaginar qué estaría haciendo Rose y con quién para no cogerme el teléfono. Llamé a Alice, al segundo tono me lo cogió.

- Hola, Bella...nos tenías preocupadas. No contestabas ni los mensajes ni nada...¿Cómo está tu padre? - dijo del tirón.

- Está grave...el padre de Edward le ha retirado la sedación y he podido hablar un poco con él...pero la situación es mala...

- Oh, Bella...lo siento mucho...¿tú cómo estás?

- Lo voy llevando, Alice...Edward me está apoyando mucho y el hecho de volver a habler con mi madre es un alivio...pero estoy muy preocupada. No puedo dejar de pensar que debería de prepararme para lo peor – dije sollozando.

- Bella...no llores, por favor...Dime algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de llorar – sonreí ante las palabras de mi pequeña amiga.

- Tranquila, Alice...es cuestión de tiempo saber el desenlace...no podemos hacer nada por ahora...Bueno, dime...¿cómo van las cosas por allí, Alice? - le pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

- Mmmm, bueno...no se qué decirte...- me tensé.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? Los chicos no me habrán quemado el Forbidden en mi ausencia, ¿no? - alice soltó una risilla nerviosa.

- No, por Dios...es...bueno, es Rose...- fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?

- Parece ser que ha discutido con Emmet – rodé los ojos – Parace que tenemos problemas en el paraíso.

- Dime que le ha hecho algo malo a mi amiga y le parto la boca – gruñí.

No...bueno, a mi no es que me haya contado mucho de la historia, se ha cerrado en banda. Está enfadada con el mundo y no se exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado...Estoy esperando a que pasen unos días para saber...- suspiré.

- La he llamado hace unos minutos y no me lo ha cogido – murmuré – Esperemos que la sangre no llegue al río – aunque no me importaría ver a Emmet con el labio partido producido por un puñetazo de Rose...- ¿Y Jasper y tu?

Bien, muy bien – podía adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios – Estoy muy a gusto con él...hasta estoy más calmada y relajada – sonreí.

- Me alegro mucho, Alice...

- Bella, con lo que sea que pase llamanos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro...un beso, Alice...

Así que Rose y Emmet habían discutido...pobre de ese grandullón si estaba haciendo sufrir a mi amiga...A Emmet se la tenía guardada, no iba a dejar que jugara con Rose como lo había hecho conmigo...aunque lamentablemente ese tema le tendría que dejar para cuando regresara a Miami...de momento no me movería de aquí hasta saber la evolución de mi padre.

Fui hasta mi maleta y cogí un pijama para ponérmelo. Tenía unas ganas horribles de meterme en la cama y cerrar los ojos...

- Oh, lo siento...- me giré rápidamente para ver a Edward en la puerta. No despegaba los ojos de mi mi cuerpo; de cintura para arriba sólo llevaba puesto el sujetador – Debería de haber llamado a la puerta...- sonreí.

- Anda, pasa...me has visto son mucha menos ropa – sonrió de lado y se metió en la habitación mientras terminaba de ponerme el pijama.

- ¿Has hablado con las chicas? - asentí - ¿Todo bien?

- Más o menos...parece que Rose y Emmet han discutido – alzó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.

- No van a tardar ni dos días en hacer las paces...- Edward miró a su alrededor - ¿Te has tomado las pastillas? - ups...negué lentamente - ¿Acaso tengo que estar encima de ti para que te las tomes? - fue a por las pastillasy me las tomé delante de él – Eso está mejor...¿Te vas a...acostar ya?

- Sí, estoy muy cansada...- se relamió los labios - ¿Quieres...quieres dormir aquí conmigo? - sonrió de lado.

- Me encantaría...

Me metí en la cama mientras Edward se quitaba su ropa. A los pocos segundos me acompañó; se pegó a mi espalda y pasó la mano con suavidad por mi estómago. Sentir sus manos cálidas aún por encima de la ropa era una sensación perfecta. No había nada de sexual en estos momentos. No era la ocasión...Edward me estaba dando aquí y ahora justo lo que necesitaba: cariño.

- Bella...

- ¿Qué?

- Se que quizás no es el momento, pero...¿estás bien con esto? - me giré y le miré por encima del hombro.

- ¿Con qué? - afianzó el abrazo en mi cintura – Con esto. Tu y yo...Hemos pasado de la nada a todo y...estoy confundido. No se lo que somos...no se lo que soy para ti...- reprimí las ganas de sonreir.

- Ahora eres mi apoyo más grande, Edward – asintió lentamente – Estoy a gusto contigo y creo que tu sientes lo mismo...

- Así que...por el momento nos quedamos como estamos, ¿no? - dijo con medio sonrisa.

- Por ahora no estamos mal así...- pasé mi mano por la suya – Te necesito justo como estás ahora, Edward...no puedo pensar en nada más allá de ahora...

- No te preocupes, Bella...- se pegó aún más a mi – Esto es mucho más de lo que me merezco...además, tengo paciencia. No me importra esperar a que estés totalmente segura con lo nuestro...

Ahora si no pude evitar sonreir, aunque Edward no me vio. Era cierto que estaba muy bien con él, estaba más a gusto de lo que me pude imaginar algún día...pero por ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre y su salud. Quizás más adelante, cuando se normalizaran un poco las cosas, podría replantearme algo con Edward...no me importaría intentarlo...pero por ahora era justo lo que encesitaba, ni más ni menos.

Estaba medio dormida. Hacía unos minutos había visto de pasada en el reloj de la mesilla que eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana. Era demasiado pronto para ir a ningún sitio, así que decidí quedarme un rato más en la cama. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward moverse a mis espaldas...y de nuevo su mano sobre mi cintura...Entonces sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta. Abrí los ojos intentando averiguar si eran reales o producto de mi imaginación...volvieron a sonar, así que me quedó claro que eran reales. Me levanté de la cama mientras me frotaba los ojos intentando ver donde pisaban mis pies. Cuandoo abrí la puerta me desperté del todo. Era Carlisle. En ese momento me dio igual que viera que su hijo estaba en mi cama, no había tiempo para la vergüenza...Mi cuerpo entero se puso rígido y tenso al ver el gesto de su cara.

- ¿Qué...qué pasa, Carlisle?

- Siento levantarte a estas horas, Bella...pero traigo malas noticias – oh, Dios...no, no, no...- Me acaban de llamar del hospital, Bella...en unos minutos voy para allá...a tu padre le han tenido que hacer una traqueostomía (1) de urgencia. Se le han obstruído las vías respiratorias...está en estado crítico...

* * *

><p><em>(1) Traqueostomía:<em> _procedimiento quirúrgico en el que se realiza una incisión en la tráquea para facilitar el paso del aire a los pulmones._

_Ufff, parece que la salud de Charlie se resiente...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensais de la reconciliación de Esme y Edward?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Sandra32321: **mmm, Rose está muy enfadada con Emmet...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **oh, lo siento mucho por lo de tu amigo, de verdad...La nueva historia se llamará Suavemente, me matas y la subiré cuando termine Mi profesora...Un besote enorme! **Flowers19: **a Bella le queda aún un poco por sufrir...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Lunatico0030: **a mi también me cae bien Charlie...pero no pinta bien...Un beso! **TheDC1809: **jeje, no...al menos no por ahora...Un beso!** Maricoles: **al menos le queda a Bella el consuelo de hablar con su padre antes...Un besote y gracias! **Vivi S R: **la verdad es que lo de Charlie pinta muy mal...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **Emmet no lo está pasando muy bien...veremos qué pasa cuando lleguen a Miami...Un besote enorme! **Dioda: **parece ser que si...esperemos que le pegue un collejón de los suyos, jeje...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **Charlie está muy grave...pobre...Un besote! **Tamy Lautner: **muchas gracias! Aún quedan emociones...ufff! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **si...Rose se enteró...la que le espera a Emmet! Un beso! **Sully YM: **al menos Charlie habló con su hija...Y Rose...bueno, lo sabremos muy pronto...Un besote! **Gaby: **pobre Bella...siente que no ha estado lo suficiente con Charlie...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **muchas gracias! Charlie no sabe nada, aún así la pidió perdón...Un besote! **Velsofía: **Charlie está sufriendo y los de alrededor también...la cosa está muy grave...Un besote enorme! **Iri Cullen: **jeje, soy un poco mala...La situación de Charlie empeora...Un beso! **Troian: **no, soy de España, Madrid...Parece ser que Rose se enteró de algo...Un besote y gracias! **Isela Cullen:** jeje, mmmm...tendremos que esperar para ver si hay embarazos...Un beso! **Jailannys: **Edward es taaan tierno...Bella toma demasiadas pastillas, jeje...Un besote! **Anita cullen: **jeje, tu lo has dicho...vienen curvas...Un beso y gracias! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **sí, al menos pudieron hablar...aún vienen capis difíciles...Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchas gracias! Edward estará con ella para lo que necesite...Un besote! **Romiina: **vienen capis tristes...Carlisle es un amor, jeje...es tan dulce! Un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86: **al menos se reconciliaron, pas elo que pase con Charlie...Un besote enorme! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchisimas gracias! Lástima que le quede muy poco a mi profesora...me va a dar pena cuando se acabe! Un besote y gracias! **Edithmckrty: **ufff, pues en los próximos necesitaremos pañuelos...Un besote!** Costanza rojas: **la verdad es que son muchas emociones, jeje...Un besote enorme! **Carolina Cullen Swan: **muchisimas gracias! Ahora Edward es muy tierno con ella...se merecen ser felices! Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote1 **Viivii alice: **ups, pues para los que vienen necesitaremos pañuelos...Un besote!** BarbyBells: **muuucho drama...y Charlie...pinta muy mal...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **pues con el próximo capi me vas a querer pegar...Un besote ! **Critinamadrid:** muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me has alegrado el día! Un besote enorme! **Teffy Cullen Salvatore: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Anna-Myle:** muchas gracias! Pues quiero leer THG pero aún noo he encontrado tiempo para hacerlo...Un besote enorme! **Zujeyane: **Edward no se separa de ella para nada...Un besote! **Blind Wish: **hay capitulos muuuuy tristes...Un besote! **Loveanime: **gracias a ti por leerlos, un beso enorme! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un beso enorme! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_La habitación estaba tal y como la dejé aquella tarde hacía ya cinco años...incluso aquella rosa roja que le hice a mi madre en manualidades y que dejé encima de mi escritorio...La pena estaba inundando mi alma de una manera imposible...las emociones se me juntaban unas tras otras...Dios mío, aún no me creía que me hubiera despedido de mi padre...me sentía...perdida de nuevo..._


	34. Capítulo 34 El momento más duro

CAPÍTULO 34 EL MOMENTO MÁS DURO

Me quedé en la puerta mirando a la nada; Carlisle se fue corriendo escaleras abajo mientras se ponía la chaqueta. En estado crítico. Mi padre estaba en estado crítico y yo estaba plantada en medio de esa habitación sin saber qué hacer. Sentí las manos de Edward sobre mis hombros.

- Bella...¿Bella? ¿Lo he soñado o ha llamado mi padre a la puerta?

- Tengo que ir al hospital, Edward...mi padre está...crítico – Edward me giró para mirarme a los ojos. Me acuno la cara con las manos y me miró con un gesto de profunda pena.

- Mi niña...- susurró – Vamos, vístete, Bella...

Observé a Edward mientras se vestía con la ropa del día anterior que había dejado sobre la silla. Como si fuera un autómata fui hasta mi maleta y cogí unos pantalones. Me hice una coleta mal hecha y me puse la sudadera que me había dejado Edward el día anterior. No recuerdo como me puse las zapatillas ni tampoco recuerdo cómo bajé las escaleras. El único recuerdo que tengo un poco más nítido en mi memoria es ya en el coche, mientras Edward me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Había algo en mi interior que me decía que hoy se acababa todo. La cara de Carlisle unido a los antecedentes de mi padre me indicaban que esta situación no iba a llegar a muy buen puerto...

Llegamos al hospital al mismo tiempo que mi madre. La vieja camioneta que le compró mi padre hacía mil años hizo un ruido seco y fuerte cuando mi madre frenó para aparcar. Al bajarse comprobé que mi madre tenía tan mal aspecto como yo. Incluso peor. Su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. Me pregunté como había podido conducir en ese estado. No hablamos, no había necesidad de ello. En cambio, mi madre y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo, ese que llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando. Aspiré de nuevo su olor sintiendo las convulsiones de su llanto contra mi cuerpo. Ella también lo sabía...sabía que hoy iba a ser un día duro...

Cuando nos separamos mi madre y yo, Edward me cogió de la cintura y caminamos los tres juntos hasta la sala de espera. Había bastante movimiento en esa zona del hospital a pesar de que aún no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Suspiré mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward. Por una parte quería que Carlisle saliera y que nos informara, me moría de ganas por entrar y ver el verdadero alcance de lo que le habían hecho a mi padre...Pero por otro lado tenía miedo...porque sabía que no iban a ser noticias buenas...

Edward se levantó y fue a la máquina de los cafés; a los pocos segundos llegó de nuevo con dos vasos de plástico, uno para mi y otro para mi madre que lo cogió con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- Deberías de ir a desayunar en condiciones, Bella...no es bueno en tu situación que no comas nada – me regañó Edward.

- No tengo hambre – dije sorbiendo el líquido del vaso.

- Edward tiene razón, hija...Lo último que me faltaba era que tu recayeses de lo tuyo...ve a comer algo. Este café es horrible – intentó bromear – Por favor...no enfermes tu también, hija...yo no me voy a mover de aquí, no te preocupes por eso...

La cara de mi madre era de pura súplica, así que a regañadientes me levanté y me fui con Edward a la cafetería. No quería separarme de esa sala de espera ni de mi madre, pero si no quería tener problemas de nuevo con mi azúcar debía de alimentarme en condiciones. La cafetería estaba concurrida, así que Edward buscó una mesa y me ayudó a sentarme en ella. A los pocos minutos vino con una bandeja con cafés, zumos y unas tostadas. Edward me sentó a mi lado y me miró detenidamente.

- Mejor no te pregunto como estás, ¿no? - negué despacio mientras cogía el zumo. No tenía ganas de comer, pero por mi madre y por Edward hice el esfuerzo.

- Tu padre ha dicho que le han tenido que practicar una traqueostomía – dije con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que tenía atascadas – Eso suena mal – Edward hizo un gesto con la boca.

- Es...es una incisión que se practica en la tráquea con la finalidad de facilitar la llegada de aire a los pulmones – le miré sorprendida – Bueno...reconozco que de pequeño leía los libros de medicina de mi padre...los dibujitos que salían me hacían gracia – sonreí a duras penas.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Edward – negó con la cabeza.

- Deja de agradecerme eso, ¿quieres? No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que yo quiera estar ahora mismo.

Desayunamos en silencio. Parecía que Edward captaba a la perfección cuando debía animarme y cuando debía dejar que me sumiera en mis pensamientos. Me estaba conociendo tan bien como a mi misma y eso me asustaba y me gustaba a partes iguales.

Edward no se quedó a gusto hasta que no me acabé toda la comida, fue entonces cuando me permitió levantarme de la mesa. En la sala de espera mi madre seguía casi de la misma posición en la que la habíamos dejado; con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos.

- ¿No se sabe nada? - le preguntó Edward.

- No...me estoy desesperando un poco...

La puerta de la UCI se abrió. Carlisle vino hasta nosotros con gesto grave. Mi madre y yo nos miramos y nos levantamos con ansiedad.

- Tranquilas – dijo Carlisle calmandonos con las manos – Sigue igual...- se pasó la mano por el pelo de la misma manera que lo hacía Edward – Pero no se por cuánto tiempo...- oí un sollozo por parte de mi madre – Podeis pasar las dos si quereis...

Edward me dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro mientras me besaba la mejilla. Automáticamente mi madre se agarró de mi brazo una vez empezamos a andar por el pasillo que nos llevaba a la habitación de mi padre. Después de ponernos los trajes estériles entramos las dos juntas en la habitación. Oh, Dios...El aspecto de mi padre había decaído notablemente respecto ayer y respecto a las otras veces. Esta vez el tubo por el que respiraba no lo tenía en la boca; Edward tenía razón. El tubo responsable de que mi padre siguiera vivo estaba incrustrado en su garganta directamente. Esa visión casi dantesca hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Mi madre se acercó a él y le acarició con devoción el pelo canoso. Le cogió de la mano y le susurró palabras dulces al oído. Me sentía como una mera espectadora del amor irrevocable que mi madre sentía por mi padre. Las ganas de llorar a grito en boca me sobrevinieron de repente. Sentía que no podía seguir viendo esta imagen por mucho tiempo...

- Hija...ven, ven aquí – dijo mi madre mientras lloraba en silencio – Charlie...Bella está aquí – le susurró mi madre al oído, aunque estaba sedado y no podía oirnos - ¿Viste lo preciosa que estaba? Sí, lo viste...Nos equivocamos con ella, Charlie...Ese día debimos de escucharla, no debimos echarla de casa...ella no fue la culpable de nada – me tapé la mano para no llorar como deseaba – pero ella ahora está bien, parece que es feliz con Edward...el hijo de Carlisle...No puedes irte aún, Charlie – las lágrimas de mi madre se estrellaban en las sábanas blancas – No puedes dejarnos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido con nuestra hija...por favor, por favor...no me dejes...

Presa de una pena horrible me avalancé sobre mi padre y le abracé por el pecho. Ahora mismo estaba comprobando en mi propia piel lo cruel que era la vida a veces...No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos mi madre y yo allí, pero a mi me pareció que Carlisle volvió demasiado pronto.

- Chicas...teneis que salir...Lo siento – dijo al ver nuestras caras – Luego podreis verle de nuevo...

- Cuidale, Carlisle...- suplicó mi madre.

- Siempre.

Ambas besamos a mi padre en la frente y salimos de allí hundidas. No podía consolar a mi madre porque yo misma no encontraba consuelo...Volvimos a la sala de espera donde seguía Edward esperando pacientemente. Me dio un casto beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada de mi madre y me senté a su lado, apoyada en su hombro. Me permití el lujo de cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y dejar que mi mente viajara sola. Las palabras de mi madre me había llegado al alma. Quizás mi padre no las hubiera escuchado, era lo más probable...o quizás si. Oir esas frases de los labios de mi madre en esta situación tan dificil y dolorosa eran doblemente agradecidas.

- Carlisle...¿qué pasa? - al oir la voz de mi madre abrí rápidamente los ojos. La expresión de Carlisle era de profunda tristeza – No...- lloró mi madre – No, no...- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, Renée – mi corazón se paró por unos segundos – Hace apenas cinco minutos ha tenido una parada cardiorespiratoria...no lo ha superado...

Edward me abrazó con fuerza. No, no, no...mi padre...mi padre se había muerto...

- Pero si hace apenas diez minutos le estábamos viendo...¡le estaba sintiendo! No me puedes decir que se ha muerto...no, no lo acepto...

- Renée, siéntate...por favor – le pidió Carlisle.

- No puedo...- lloró mi madre - ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, aquí, entre los brazos de Edward. Me agarré a su cintura como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo mientras besaba una y otra vez el tope de mi cabeza.

- Lo siento...lo siento mucho, cielo – me susurraba. Le abracé aún con más fuerzas.

- Renée, se que es duro hablar de esto...pero tenemos que preparar a Charlie para su funeral – mi madre asintió mientras lloraba – Id a casa un rato a descansar. Las próximas horas serán muy duras.

- Antes quiero despedirme de mi marido.

- Y lo harás, pero ahora tenemos que prepararle – suspiró – Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de todo, yo me encargaré de todo.

Mi madre asintió de nuevo. Carlisle se perdió de nuevo por los pasillos del hospital. Mi madre no podía estar más rota, así que me deshice de los brazos de Edward para volver a abrazarla.

No me dejes, hija...Ven conmigo a casa, por favor...No puedo enfrentarme a eso yo sola...no puedo aceptar que a partir de ahora voy a estar sola en esa casa...- miré a Edward.

- Os acompaño...si no teneis ningún problema con eso – asentí sin separarme de mi madre.

Los tres fuimos en el coche que Edward y yo alquilamos. Apenas fui consciente del viaje ni del camino; estuve todo el rato en la parte trasera aguantando la mano a mi madre mientras descargaba su dolor. Sólo levanté la mirada cuando vi la casa en la que había vivido toda mi niñez.

Aparentemente por fuera seguía igual. La fachada blanca y el pequeño porche con un balancín nos dieron la bienvenida. Miré a todos los lados buscando algún cambio...pero no. Todo seguía como recordaba. Mi madre abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas. Cuando entramos y aspiré el aroma me sentí de nuevo como cuando tenía doce años. Miré el salón. Todo estaba igual, exactamente igual. El sofá en el que mi padre se había pasado las tardes enteras viendo el canal de deportes seguía en el mismo lugar. Lamentablemente ya no volvería a hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño cuando supe que otro ataque de llanto se apoderaba de mi.

- Si quieres...puedes subir a tu habitación, hija...sigue siendo tuya...

Miré a Edward; se había quedado en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor. Sentía un poco de pena por la situación a la que le había expuesto...Me sonrió ligeramente dándome ánimos silenciosos. Subí las escaleras recordando tiempos mejores. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación dudé. No sabía lo que me podía encontrar al otro lado. Finalmente giré el pomo de la puerta. Y de nuevo lloré.

La misma cama, las mismas cortinas...el mismo edredón y el mismo equipo de música. La habitación estaba tal y como la dejé aquella tarde hacía ya cinco años...incluso aquella rosa roja que le hice a mi madre en manualidades y que dejé encima de mi escritorio...La pena estaba inundando mi alma de manera imposible...las emociones se me juntaban unas tras otras...Dios mío, aún no me creía que me hubiera despedido de mi padre...me sentía...perdida de nuevo. Volvía a estar en mi lugar...pero ya no era lo mismo. Mi madre había cambiado, mi padre ya no estaba...y yo llevaba una pena demasiado grande en mi corazón en estos momentos como para disfrutar de mi reecuentro con mi antigua vida. Mi vida había dado una giro de ciento ochenta grados en apenas unos días, algunos cambios habían sido buenos, como el estar al lado de Edward, conocerle mejor, conocer esa parte tierna cuando estaba conmigo...y otros cambios habían sido lamentablemente malos. La pérdida de mi padre la sentía aún mucho más fuerte porque no había podido disfrutar de esos últimos años de su vida...

Una naúsea me atravesó el cuerpo. Apenas me dio tiempo a llegar al baño; el estómago se me había revuelto de manera súbita cuando los recuerdos y las emociones pasadas volvieron a mi mente. Me descargué con violencia en el baño. Unas cálidas manos me recogieron los mechones que se me habían escapado de mi coleta. Era Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

- Por Dios, Edward...vete...

- Ni loco te voy a dejar aquí sola...- volví a vomitar. Cuando comprendí que lo peor había pasado me levanté del suelo y fui hasta el lavabo a lavarme los dientes. Edward no me quitaba ojo – Estás muy pálida.

- Tranquilo, Edward...esto está siendo demasiado para mi...Ahora me encuentro un poco mejor...

- ¿Puede ser una subida de azúcar? - preguntó preocupado.

- Puede ser...tu padre dijo que los niveles se podían alterar en situaciones tensas – dije mientras volvía a mi cama para sentarme sobre ella.

- ¿Has traído el aparato para medir la glucosa? - asentí.

- Está en mi mochila.

Oí cómo Edward bajaba rápidamente las escaleras para volverlas a subir segundos después. Venía con mi mochila. Me la tendió y no se separó de mi hasta que saqué el dichoso aparato. Me pinché en el dedo índice y esperé a que el aparato hiciera su trabajo.

- Está un poco alta – murmuré.

- Necesitas descansar, Bella...como ha dicho mi padre, las próximas horas serán muy duras...

- No quiero dejar sola a mi madre...pero tampoco me veo con fuerzas de quedarme aquí...- miré a mi alrededor.

Bajamos las escaleras para encontrarnos a mi madre en el lado del sofá en el que se solía poner mi padre. Ya no lloraba...y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

- Eh...mamá...Me voy a ir a descansar...- me miró y me ofreció una sonrisa triste.

- Claro, hija...

- No quiero dejarte sola...

- Puedes venir con nosotros, Renée - dijo Edward - Te prepararemos una habitación de invitados y...- negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, gracias...pero no. Necesito estar sola – la miré con preocupación – Por Dios, hija...no voy a hacer nada raro si es eso lo que te preocupa...y menos ahora que te vuelvo a tener en mi vida...

Abracé a mi madre y la besé en la mejilla. Me apoyé contra Edward mientras caminábamos hasta el coche. Tenía que descansar, lo necesitaba. Mi madre me iba a necesitar en las siguientes horas...No me podía creer que dentro de unas horas fuera a asistir al entierro de mi padre...

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo super triste...lo se, pero era necesario. ¿Qué osha parecido? ¿Creeis que Bella se reconciliará completamente con su madre?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**ChrisCullenHale: **al menos Charlie se fue sabiendo que su hija estaba con él...Un besote enorme! **Lexa0618: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Guadi-fics: **mmm, lo de Emmet lo sabremos muy prontito...Un besote y gracias! **Jane2: **muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, un beso! **Romiina: **muchas gracias! Parece ser que este es el capi más triste...y el siguiente...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Maricoles: **ahora le toca el turno de sufrimiento a Emmet...Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella es demasiado buena como para estar enfadada con ellas...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **no hay de qué, vosotras también me alegrais los días con vuestras palabras. Creo que Emmet y Rose van a necesitar algo más que eso, jeje...Un beso! **BarbyBells:** la verdad es que hacen una pareja perfecta...Un beso! **Viivii alice:** esto está un poco triste...Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **sí, esto estuvo muy triste, pero era necesario para un futuro...Un beso! **Velsofía: **la verdad es que, aunque triste, era necesario para lo que va a venir más adelante...Un beso y gracias! **Gaby: **ugh, te entiendo...creo que me odio a mi misma, jeje...Un besote! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Giselle cullen: **Edward le va a demostrar todo su amor en estos momentos...Un beso! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que este Edward es una maravilla, jeje...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **muy tristes, pero necesarios...Un besote enorme! **NikkiMellark: **son capitulos tristes y emotivos, pero necesarios...Un besote y gracias! **Andycullen07: **muchas gracias! Muy prontito sabremos lo que le hizo Emmet a Rose...Un besote enorme! **Vivi S R: **menos mal que Esme siguió el consejo de Bella...Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Demasiado sufrimiento para ella...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **al menos queda el consuelo que después de la tempestad llega la calma...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Bella tiene un cruce de sentimientos justo por eso...está a gusto con Edward...pero triste por su padre...Un besote y gracias! **Sully YM: **esperemos que el futuro le recompense tanto sufrimiento...Un besote y gracias! **Janalez: **el final de Charlie era un hecho...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **jeje, aún guardo secretos, jeje...Un besote! **Jailannys: **yo quiero un hombre así, jeje...aún no se los capis que tendrá la historia, depende de lo dramática que me encuentre, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **NaChiKa Cullen: **el pobre Charlie no pudo más...Un besote!** Mentxu Masen Cullen: **ahora mismo son una pareja muy linda...Pronto sabremos lo de Emmet...Un beso! **Robsten-pattinson: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Loveanime: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Carelymh: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Bearmand:** a ver qué pasa cuando vuelvan a Miami...Un beso! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **muchisimas gracias! Esto es otra prueba del destino para Bella...Un besote! **Zujeyane: **sí, al menos se fue sabiendo que su hija estaba con él...Un beso! **Leara Ryddle:** muchisimas gracias por leerlo, un besote! **Flowers19:** espero que te encuentres mejor, un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Deysi Maria: **Bella es demasiado buena, se merece ser feliz! Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **no tengo ningún problema si se aclara que yo soy la autora. ¿Para qué blog sería? Avísame si decides subirlo para poner el enlace en mi perfil ;) Un beso! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote a todos! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Me sentía impotente aquí, al lado de Bella, mientras se oficiaba la misa por su padre. No podía hacer nada por aliviar ese dolor tan inmenso que sentía...me daba rabia. ¿Por qué tenía ella que pasar por todo esto? Desvié la mirada por la iglesia...y la rabia que sentía fue sustituída por una furia incontrolable...A unos metros de nosotros pude reconocer a varios compañeros de instituto, ¿qué coño hacían ellos aquí?..._


	35. Capítulo 35 Quiero ser tu apoyo

CAPÍTULO 35 QUIERO SER TU APOYO

Todo esto me estaba impactando demasiado. Recuerdo la muerte de mis abuelos y fue horrible; no me quería ni imaginar por el dolor que estaría pasando Bella en estos momentos. Sentía que la estaba conociendo a otro nivel. Estar con ella a su lado mientras pasaba por este duro trance me estaba sirviendo para unirme a ella de una forma mucho más intensa y especial. Daría cualquier cosa porque dejara de sufrir de esta manera. No soportaba verla así de rota, aunque por otro lado comprendía que era lógico y normal. Lo que me tenía así de consternado, a parte de la muerte de Charlie, era el sentimiento de pena que inundaba mi corazón por la culpabilidad que sentía. La separación de Bella y sus padres había venido a raíz de la broma que le gasté. Si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto como para llevar a cabo esa apuesta, si hubiera ignorado a Emmet, sí...

- ¿Edward? - me giré hasta ver a Bella en medio del salón de su casa - ¿Me...me llevas a tu casa? Para mi es demasiado estar hoy aquí...

Asentí dispuesto a hacer lo que ella me pidiera. Esperé a que Bella y su madre se abrazaran y luego la tendí la mano. Para mi también estaba siendo mucho estar ahí...Estar en casa de Bella, donde ella había pasado su niñez y su desastrosa adolescencia corrompida por mi y por mis compañeros...No quería hundirme, al menos no ahora cuando Bella me necesitaba en estos momentos. O al menos esperaba que ella se apoyara en mi para pasar este mal trago.

Conduje en silencio con un ojo en la carretera y otro en Bella; sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero dudaba de que hubiera podido dormirse en estas circunstancias. Cuando llegué a mi casa y metí el coche en el aparcamiento Bella me miró.

- Hemos llegado, Bella...

Me quedé un poco intranquilo por el color de su cara; estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. Me daba miedo que le diera otra subida de azúcar. Jesús, como Bella no se cuidara un poco más iba a hacer que la poca cordura que me quedaba se evaporara como las nubes.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y la llevé de la cintura hasta la puerta. Mi madre estaba esperándonos; al parecer mi padre ya le había contado la nefasta noticia, ya que el rostro de mi madre estaba triste y tenía los ojos llorosos. Cuando vio a Bella se acercó a ella y, sin decir nada, la dio un maternal abrazo. Bella sollozó quedamente mientras se enganchaba al jersey de mi madre.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella...de verdad...- ambas se separaron. Mi madre le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara – Acabo de llamar a tu madre...debería de haber venido con vosotros. Ella sola...en casa...

- Creo...creo que lo necesita – murmuró Bella limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la sudadera – Yo...yo no podía estar ahí mucho más tiempo. En mi casa...en mi casa aún se puede respirar el aroma de mi padre – frunció el ceño y se tapó la cara con las mano.

- Bella, hija...- susurró mi madre – Quizás no te apetezca oir consejos y menos los míos teniendo en cuenta como te traté...pero quizás tu padre esté mejor ahora. Estaba sufriendo...

- Pero no he tenido tiempo de estar con él – lloró.

- Seguramente él esté feliz por saber que su hija estuvo con él hasta el final, Bella – mi madre sonrió con pena – Ahora deja que mi hijo te mime un poco. Sube a la habitación y descansa. Te prepararé algo de comer, Edward te lo subirá en un rato...- Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias, Esme...pero no tengo hambre...

- Bella, te vas a comer lo que mi madre te prepare – dije sin opción a réplica – Has vomitado lo poco que has desayunado. Me niego a que te pase algo por no cuidarte...

- Voy...voy a la cocina – dijo mi madre. Me sonrió tiernamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Bella y yo subimos las escaleras; se sentó en la cama mientras yo le sacaba ropa cómoda para que pudiera descansar. Le saqué la sudadera que le quedaba enorme y le quité la camiseta que llevaba debajo dejándola solo con el sujetador. Bella simplemente se estaba dejando hacer. Observé detenidamente su cuerpo, aunque esta vez no había nada de sexual en mi forma de verla.

- Estás muy delgada, Bella...- murmuré.

- Eso resulta casi irónico, Edward – me maldije en silencio por ser tan poco discreto.

- Tienes que cuidarte, por el amor de Dios...- espeté. Comprobé que tenía la piel de gallina, así que me apresuré a vestirla con su pijama. La retiré el pelo con cuidado y acuné su cara entre mis manos – Aunque está todo controlado tienes una enfermedad, Bella...Tienes que estar sana...¿cómo te crees que nos sentiríamos las personas que te queremos si te llegara a pasar algo? - Bella parpadeó y volvió en si de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Las personas que...me quereis? - me pasé la mano por el pelo. Por segunda vez en esta noche volvía a hablar de más.

- Tu madre, tus amigos...yo...Sufriríamos mucho si te pasara algo. Creo..creo que ya has cubierto el cupo de sustos en los hospitales. Primero el intento de robo y después tu desmayo por el azúcar...ya vale o me dará un ataque al corazón...

Bella me miró con intensidad. Alargó su mano para acariciarme la cara, de manera exquisitamente dulce, como sólo ella podía hacer...Me agarró las mejillas con las manos y unió nuestros labios. Suave, dulce y lento. Me aguanté las ganas de gemir cuando sentí su lengua sobre mis labios. Esa deliciosa y cálida lengua...Pasé las manos por su pelo cuando tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire, dándonos pequeños y rápidos besos. Un golpecito en la puerta hizo que nos separáramos del todo. Era mi madre.

- Siento molestar, hijo...pero como no bajabas he decidido subir yo – me tendió un plato con un sandwich caliente y un vaso de zumo – Que se coma todo y que descanse...mañana va a ser un día de mucho ajetreo...

- Gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y cerré la puerta.

Bella había terminado de ponerse el pijama. La ayudé a taparse con las mantas y le puse sobre el regazo el plato con la comida. Mientras tanto fui a mi habitación a cambiarme yo también. Era una tontería que teniendo mi habitación al lado durmiéramos en la de invitados. No se me había pasado por la cabeza dormir con Bella en mi cama. Quizás demasiados recuerdos del pasado...no quería que evocara recuerdos tristes de aquella noche en la que me porté como un real cabrón con ella. Aproveché el hecho de estar a solas para llamar a los chicos. Emmet no contestaba así que llamé a Jasper y le conté lo sucedido. Alice estaba con él y al enterarse de la noticia tuvo que convencerla de que no hacía falta que viniera hasta Forks para estar con Bella...Cuando volví a la habitación Bella estaba terminando de comer. Recogí su vaso y su plato y lo dejé sobre la cómoda. Apagué las luces y me metí con Bella en la cama. Sentí que temblaba a mi lado.

- He llamado a los chicos para avisarles...querían llamarte, pero les he dicho que necesitabas descansar...

- Gracias...sinceramente ni me había acordado de ellos...

- Es normal en tu situación...Eh...¿Tienes frío? - la sentí asentir en la oscuridad. La tapé hasta el cuello con las mantas y la atraje hacia mí – ¿Así mejor?

- Sí, gracias...

- ¿Estás más tranquila?

- No – susurró – No me puedo creer que me esté pasando todo esto. En cierta parte quiero que todo acabe ya...

- ¿Has...has pensado que vas a hacer después de mañana? - esa era una pregunta que tenía atascada en la garganta.

- Supongo que lo mejor y lo que más me conviene es volver a mi antigua vida, es decir a Miami...No me gusta la idea de dejar a mi madre sola después de esto, pero siento que no puedo estar en mi casa. Quizás es que todo está muy reciente...quizás vuelva más adelante, pero ahora no puedo...- se apretó aún más a mi cuerpo.

- Bueno...no se si te sirve de algo...pero yo estaría contigo eligieras lo que eligieras – Bella sonrió a duras penas.

- Me estás mimando en exceso, Edward...- ahora el que sonrió fui yo.

- Ni hablar, me encanta hacerlo...

- Va a ser dura la vuelta – murmuró – Va a suponer un cambio para nosotros...

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres seguir como estamos? - le pregunté muerto de miedo.

- No he dicho eso, Edward...simplemente es otro mundo. Aquí estamos metidos como en una burbuja temporal...allí tenemos nuestros trabajos, nuestros amigos...es...diferente...- me incorporé un poco para mirarla bien a los ojos.

- Quiero seguir estando a tu lado, Bella. Quiero seguir intentando estar contigo...- Bella tiró de mi camiseta hasta que volví a recostarme con ella.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir, Edward. Yo no he dicho que no quiera nada de eso...simplemente te pido paciencia, ¿vale? - respiré un poco más tranquilo.

- Me partirías el corazón si decidieras alejarte de mi...

Bella me besó con suavidad los labios y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo. El comienzo de esta conversación me había dejado un poco nervioso. ¿Acaso Bella volvería a separarse de mi una vez llegasemos a Miami? Había suspirado tranquilo cuando me lo había aclarado...porque era verdad. Si Bella ahora se separara de mi me rompería el corazón en cien mil pedazos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté Bella ya no estaba en la cama. Abrí los ojos medio dormido y comprobé que estaba en el baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo mientras se desenredaba el cabello. Me levanté y fui hasta ella.

- Buenos días – me sonrió con tristeza a través del espejo.

- Hola...No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, así que he decidido empezar a arreglarme. Mi madre me ha llamado y me ha dicho que el funeral es a las once – miré el reloj de mi muñeca.

- Son las nueve y media...voy a ducharme...

Me quité la ropa delante de Bella y sin más me metí en la ducha. Media hora después Bella y yo estábamos en el garaje de mi casa esperando a mis padres. Ellos irían también al funeral. Nos metimos los cuatro en el coche de mi padre y pusimos rumbo a la casa de Bella a recoger a Renée. No podía sentir más pena por esa mujer; ahora se había quedado realmente sola, sin su marido y con su hija viviendo a miles de kilómetros de ella. La noche para Renée tampoco había sido fácil, sus ojeras lo evidenciaban. Bella abrazó a su madre durante el corto trayecto hasta el cementerio de Forks.

Cuando llegamos allí ya había gente esperando; Charlie había sido el jefe de policía de Forks, absolutamente todo el mundo le conocía. Había sido un hombre querido y respetado...y también había tenido que aguantar las habladurías sobre su única hija. Ese era el momento que más temía por Bella; el reencuentro real con los vecinos de Forks.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y avanzamos juntos agarrados de la mano ante la atenta mirada de la gente. Era consciente de los susurros y cuchicheos que se oían a nuestro paso, pero me daban igual y a juzgar por la cara de Bella ella sentía lo mismo. No era hora de preocuparse por lo que dijeran los demás...Cuando nos metimos en la pequeña capilla del cementerio Bella y su madre se sentaron en primera fila. Desde donde estaban casi podían tocar el feretro de Charlie; estaba rodeado por coronas de flores. El sollozo de Renée al verlo se oyó y resonó por toda la capilla.

La misa no fue muy larga, pero no por ello menos emotiva. El cura de Forks le dedicó bonitas palabras de agradecimiento al hombre que había cuidado del pueblo durante tantos años. Ni Bella ni Renée estaba en condiciones de decir una palabra. En vez de eso se acercaron juntas a depositar una rosa en el interior del féretro. El momento de la despedida fue silencioso y contenido, se podía notar cómo la pena inundaba ese pequeño y sagrado lugar. Cuando Bella llegó hasta donde yo estaba volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos y se recostó sobre mi hombro. Me sentía impotente aquí, al lado de Bella mientras se había oficiado la misa por su padre. No podía hacer nada por aliviar ese dolor tan intenso que sentía...me daba rabia. ¿Por qué tenía ella que pasar por todo esto? Desvié la mirada por la iglesia...y la rabia que sentía fue sustituída por una furia incontrolable...a unos metros de nosotros pude reconocer a varios compañeros de instituto, ¿qué coño hacían ellos aquí? ¿Acaso habían venido suscitados por el morbo de la situación? Lauren, Tyler y Victoria estaban apostados en una de las esquinas, observando la escena con incredulidad y asombro; sin duda no se esperaban ver a Bella tal y como estaba. Bella miró en la misma dirección en la que yo estaba mirando. Entonces esos tres comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros. Apreté la mandíbula con rabia y di un paso hacia ellos, aunque Bella me cogió por el brazo.

- No, Edward...- me suplicó – no lo hagas...te necesito conmigo...- relajé mi postura, aunque volví a tensarme cuando vi a mis antiguos amigos.

- Vaya...quien diría que el gran Edward Cullen iba a volver a honrarnos con su presencia – dijo Lauren mientras se acercaba para besarme en la cara. Me aparté de ella con asco.

- Ni te me acerques – Lauren, en vez de sentirse confusa, me sonrió ampliamente.

- No estés a la defensiva, Edward...hemos venido a apoyar a Bella y a su madre en este triste momento – las chicas miraron de arriba abajo a Bella y se miraron entre ellas – Qué buen arreglo te hiciste en el cuerpo, Bella...te debió de costar un ojo de la cara operarte toda esa grasa que tenías acumulada – Victoria y Tayler se rieron de las palabras de Lauren. Volvía dar un paso hacía ellos, pero Bella me impidió hacer lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

- No, Edward – murmuró de nuevo. Entonces encaró a los tres chicos – Gracias por venir al funeral de mi padre – dijo Bella muy serena – Pero aquí no pintais nada. La única razón que os ha movida hata aquí es el morbo, así que podeis largaros por donde habeis venido. Sois unos hipócritas. ¿Estabais esperando este momento? ¿Cierto? Esperabais el regreso de la gorda Swan a Forks...muy bien, ya me habeis visto. Si quereis me giro para que me veais desde todos los ángulos – Bella encaró a Lauren – No me he operado, no me hizo falta...Lástima que a ti no te puedan operar de lo tuyo – Lauren la miró contrariada – Que yo sepa no se pueden hacer transplantes de alma, porque la tuya y la de tus amigos está podrida. Ahora, si me disculàis, me voy a enterrar a mi padre.

Y sin más se giró y se marchó andando lentamente hasta la comitiva para el entierro de Charlie. Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Les había dejado a los tres en medio de la iglesia sin saber qué decir. No se había alterado, ni había alzado la voz. Simplemente les había dicho las verdades a la cara.

Miré el perfil de Bella mientras los operarios se disponían a entarrar a Charlie; en su cara había un gesto de total calma mientras miraba como el féretro de su padre descendía rodeado de gente. Lágrimas silenciosas bañaban su cara dándole un aspecto frágil pero el gesto de su cara era de fuerza. En ese momento comprendí que Bella era la mujer con la que me gustaría estar para siempre...es ese momento compredí que me gustaría pasar toda la vida con ella, a su lado...y lo iba a intentar por todos los medios...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, parece que la parte más difícil ya ha pasado...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que será la vuelta a Miami?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**ChrisCullenHale: **Edward tenía miedo de que los comentarios de sus ex amigos dañaran a Bella...Un besote! **Sully YM: **estaban tardando en aparecer esos miserables...Un beso y gracias! **Maricoles: **mmm, de momento Bella se va a Miami...a ver qué pasa con Renée...Un beso! **Lizzy90: **menos mal que Bella se supo defender...Un besote! **Dioda: **jejeje, me gusta...Un Emmet a la parrila, por favor! Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Anna-Myle: **perder a alguien tan cercano siempre es doloroso...Un besote! **Giselle cullen: **menos mal que de momento se acaba el drama...de momento...Subiste ya la historia al blog? No he tenido tiempo de pasarme :s , un beso! **Lolaki: **la verdad es que mientras escribía me dio mucha pena Charlie...pero era necesario...Un besote! **Gaby: **la reacción de Bella con sus antiguos compañeros fue rápida e inteligente...Un besote! **Anita cullen:** el pobre Edward está coladísimo por ella...Un beso! **Carelymh: **muchisimas gracias por leerla, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Freckles03: **muchisimas gracias por leer! La verdad es que son capítulos duros...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan: **lo más duro ya ha pasado! Muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Ginegine: **muchisimas gracias por leer! Estos capítulos han sido duros y tristes, pero se verán recompensados en el futuro...Un besote enorme! **AnaisDifi: **estos capis han sido super dramáticos, prometo ser buena, jeje...Lo siento, lo siento...creo que te salté a ti y a algunas personas más :s No se lo que me pasó! Un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas: **de momento Bella volverá a su vida...Un besote enorme! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella debería de tener más fuerza en su carácter, pero está en una situación triste y difícil...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **menos mal que Bella supo reaccionar...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **menos mal que lo peor ya pasó...Un besote! **Guadi-fics: **aún no se los capis exactos, los voy escribiendo sobre la marcha...pero aún quedan un par de giros a la historia que darán para mucho...Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **un capítulo muuuuy triste...Un beso! **Leara Ryddle: **seguro que se apoyan mutuamente para superarlo, un besote! **Nany87: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Keimasen86: **querían cotillear...menos mal que Bella les paró los pies...Un bsote! **Velsofía: **sí, la muerte del pobre Charlie era esencial para el futuro de Renée y Bella...Un besote! **Lullaby Wayllen: **mmm, a Edward le va a tocar sufrir un poquito más...Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jeje pronto lo sabremos, un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **oh, un perrito *.* Pronto sabremos lo de Emmet...Un besote! **NaChiKa Cullen: **demasiado triste...Menos mal que Bella supo manejar la situación con sus ex compañeros...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **sí, la muerte de Charlie servirá para unirlos...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **muy triste, menos mal que ya ha pasad todo...Un beso! **Troian: **muchas gracias! La muerte de su padre le ha enseñado a Bella a aprovechar todos los momentos...Un beso! **Marcecullenswan: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **esas personas no tienen sentimientos...Edward debería de haberles dado su merecido, jeje...Un besote! **ElizabethMallory: **su madre es la única familia que le queda a Bella...mmm, veremos qué pasa a la vuelta a Miami...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **este triste suceso servirá para unir lazos...Un besote! **Andycullen07: **se enfrentó a ellos de la manera más elegante...De momento Bella vuelve a Miami con Edward...Un beso! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **la muerte de su padre ha hecho reaccionar a Bella...Este fin de semana me pasaré por tu historia, un besote! **Flowers19:** jeje, estoy demasiado tripolar...Espero que estés bien y que esas visitas al médico no sean por nada grave...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Viivii alice: **son unos hipócritas, menudo momento han elegido...Un besote! **Shadoo: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Janalez: **demasiados sentimientos para la pobre Bella...Un besote! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** de momento la visión de Alice está acertando...Un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen: **demasiado triste...menos mal que Edward está ahí para mimarla...Un besote enorme! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_En el pasillo de la terminal vimos a Emmet. Estaba esperándonos sentado en uno de los asientos...y su aspecto me dejó un poco contrariada. Apenas habíamos estado en Forks una semana...no sabía si era mi vista o no, pero parecía levemente más delgado. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y un gesto de dolor cruzaba su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado para estar en esta situación?_


	36. Capítulo 36 Volviendo a mi vida

CAPÍTULO 36 VOLVIENDO A MI VIDA

- ¿Así que te marchas mañana? - me preguntó mi madre con cara de pena – Tenía la esperanza de que te quedaras unos días más...

Suspiré y cerré por unos segundos los ojos; no había dormido bien. Mis sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes horrendas en las que se mezclaban imágenes del entierro de mi padre, recuerdos del instituto...y lo que me parecía más extraño y cruel, recuerdos de la noche de mi aborto. Fueron unas pesadillas horribles, de hecho, en más de una ocasión desperté a Edward por las sacudidas de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba recuperar mi vida, necesitaba llegar a mi casa y descansar sin sentir esta opresión en el pecho por estar aquí.

Miré a mi madre. Me daba una pena horrible dejarla aquí sola...

- Puedes venir conmigo unos días...Mi casa es grande, no tendríamos problemas de espacio. Podrías descansar en la playa y...- mi madre negó.

- No, hija...Primero, necesito estar aquí y asimilar todo lo que ha pasado...y segundo, no quiero interferir en tu relación con Edward – me sonrió tiernamente – Ese chico se desvive por ti...

- Ya...- mi madre frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy a gusto con él, quiero intentarlo...pero siento que las cosas en Miami no van a ser iguales que aquí...- suspiré.

- Pero vais a intentarlo...¿no?

- Sí...debo de ser una idiota masoquista por querer estar con él – me encogí de hombros – Después de lo que hizo...no se cómo todavía siento ganas de estar con él. El sentimiento es más fuerte que yo – mi madre me cogió de las manos y me agarró con fuerza.

- Deberías de habernos contado a tu padre y a mi lo que pasaba en el instituto, Bella...No...no me imaginaba ni por asomo lo que estaba pasando, yo...

- Schhhh...no vamos a volver a eso, mamá...

- Pero esos chicos...tus compañeros...- bufó enfadada – Tuvieron muy poca vergüenza de ir al funeral de papá...Pandilla de hijos de...

- Mamá...no pasa nada...Ahora soy una chica fuerte, pude con ellos – volvió a sonreir.

- En serio, hija...me da pena que te vayas. Apenas te acabo de recuperar y ya te estás marchando...Al menos prometeme que vendrás a verme de vez en cuando...

- Claro que si, mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla – Me voy a ir...tengo que recoger lo poco que he traído, además tenemos que estar mañana a las ocho de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Seattle – me levanté y fui hasta la puerta seguida de mi madre.

- Mañana pasaros antes de iros, por favor...quiero despedirme de nuevo de vosotros...- asentí mientras me metía en el coche.

- Por supuesto, mamá...aquí estaremos...

Me despedí de mi madre con la mano y puse rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Edward se había quedado con su padre hablando de las posibilidades que tenían él y los chicos de empezar a ejercer su carrera de derecho en Miami. Carlisle estaba empeñado en aportar capital para abrir un pequñlo bufete, pero Edward no quería...en el fondo era un orgulloso.

Lo que le había dicho a mi madre era totalmente cierto. Estaba a gusto al lado de Edward y no me importaba nada intentar estar con él, tener algo más...serio. Más formal. Reconozco que me sentía un poco culpable. Sí...culpable...Me agarré a Edward como un clavo ardiendo en momentos demasiado duros y dolorosos para mi. Quizás le usé para evadirme de mi dolor y de mi rabia...Lo que no sabía era que al momento de unir nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos ese sentimiento que creció en mi hacía ya tanto tiempo volvería incluso con más fuerza que antes. Volvía a sentir ese nudo en el estómago cada vez que Edward me sonreía, cada vez que me besaba...Y a estas alturas no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Lo que hizo conmigo no tiene nombre. Creo que eso no lo podría olvidar jamás, la humillación a la que me sometió siempre me quedaría en mi corazón. No podría borrarlo, pero podría arrinconarlo. Y luego estaba el tema de mi aborto. Ya no lo podía culpar a él, porque nadie había tenido la culpa de lo que pasó. Hubiera pasado igual si Edward o mis padres hubieran estado conmigo...Saber ese punto aligeraba en cierta parte la carga que sentía en mi corazón.

Aparqué en el garaje de la gran casa y llamé a la puerta. Me abrió Edward con un gesto de exasperación en la cara que no podía con él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - suspiró.

- Mi padre sigue insistiendo en que quiere invertir en nuestro proyecto...

- ¿Y por qué no le dejas intentarlo?

- Me sentiría culpable por años si eso saliera mal – negó con la cabeza - La única experiencia que los chicos y yo tenemos fueron las prácticas que realizamos...no se si esto podría salir bien...

- Ya...pero si no apuestas es imposible que ganes – ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Eso no sólo iba por el tema de Carlisle...iba también por nosotros. Y Edward lo había notado. Me sonrió y me tendió la mano para que me sentara a su lado en uno de los mullidos sofás del salón.

- ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

- Todo lo bien que puede estar en su situación...- suspiré – Le he prometido que mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto nos pasaremos a verla.

- Claro que si...- se acercó a mi y me besó en la frente.

Después de una cena ligera con los padres de Edward nos fuimos a dormir. Me estaba acostumbrando demasiado deprisa a la cercanía con Edward. Su piel contra la mía, su forma de respirar, su corazón latiendo...eran cosas a las que me había acostumbrado, cosas que ansiaba sentir...No había nada de sexual en esos momentos, no procedía. Era mucho más que eso. Me sentía tranquila y segura con su presencia...Sí, sí...masoquista profesional...

Los levantamos a las cinco y media para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y para poder hacer una parada en casa de mis padres. Todos, Carlisle y Esme y mi madre, nos hicieron prometer que no tardaríamos en volver. En esta situación me di cuenta de lo que era estar separado de la gente que quieres...Pero de nuevo mi mente volvía una y otra vez a mi rutina, a mi trabajo y a mi casa...

Cuando llegamos a Seattle aún era noche casi cerrada. Edward y yo aprovechamos el poco tiempo que nos quedaba antes de coger el avión para desayunar un poco.

- ¿Te terminaste ya los antibióticos? - asentí sonriendo.

- Sí...¿acaso tienes complejo de doctor?

- Quizás se me haya pegado algo de mi padre – me sonrió de lado antes de beber de su taza – Anoche cuando te acostaste llamé a Emmet – chasqué la lengua, no lo pude evitar – Sigues odiándole, ¿no?

- Un poco...es un perfecto capullo.

- Echaba de menos esta Bella...- alcé una ceja – Me gusta cuando sacas tu carácter, estás preciosa cuando te enfadas - negué con la cabeza – Volviendo a lo de antes...Emmet va a ir a buscarnos.

- No me hubiera importado nada coger un taxi hasta casa – murmuré.

- Cielo...no voy a decirte a ti precisamente lo buen tío que es Emmet...lo único que te digo es que ha cambiado. Como tu has dicho, era un capullo e incluso un poco hijo de puta...pero puede llegar a ser un gran tío si se lo propone...

- Te creo si me lo dices, Edward...pero me hizo la vida imposible, fue horroroso – Edward agachó la cabeza – Se portó bien conmigo cuando estuve en el hospital y fue sincero...pero si me pidas que sea amable con él ten paciencia...eso llevará su trabajo. Además se que ha discutido con Rose. Pobre de él si la hace algo, ya se lo advertí en su momento – Edward sonrió.

- Me acuerdo de eso...le dijiste algo así como...no te pases de listo o te meto por el culo el taconazo de mis zapatos – no pude evitar sonreir ante la imitación de Edward – Eso es, me encanta cuando sonríes de esa manera...– alargó la mano y me acarició la cara con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta me estaba apoyando contra ella y...

_- Pasajeros del vuelo 737 con destino a Miami pasen por la puerta de embarque..._

Edward se separó de mi al oir la voz enlatada de la mujer que nos había anunciado que ya podíamos ambarcar. Mierda...yo si que no podía con él cuando me hablaba con esa dulzura y con esa sencillez...Me cogió de la mano y embarcamos juntos. No me soltó hasta que nos sentamos en los sillones dentro del avión.

En cierto modo estaba mucho más relajada que en el viaje de ida. Ahora ya había pasado todo; me había reencontrado con mi pasado, me había enfrentado a las acusaciones contra mi y, lo más importante, me había reconciliado con mis padres y había hablado con mi padre antes de que se marchara...Se podía decir que había dado carpetazo a mi pasado en Forks...

Me desperte cuando alguien a mi lado me sacudió ligeramente el brazo. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la cara sonriente de Edward.

- Hey...dormilona...- me froté los ojos con los puños – Te has quedado totalmente frita...Tenemos que ponernos los cinturones, en pocos minutos vamos a aterrizar.

Me incorporé a duras penas ya que mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado por la postura en la que me había quedado dormida. ¿Cúando tiempo llevaba durmiendo? Bueno, no me extrañaba nada, estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar despierta en una superficie cómoda. Como había dicho Edward, en pocos minutos el avión tomó tierra. Al fin estaba en casa. Edward y yo fuimos a recoger mi maleta, ya que él solo llevaba una mochila y empezamos a caminar hasta la salida. En el pasillo de la terminal vimos a Emmet. Estaba esperándonos sentado en uno de los asientos...y su aspecto me dejó un poco contrariada. Apenas habíamos estado en Forks una semana...no sabía si era mi vista o no, pero parecía levemente más delgado. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y un gesto de dolor cruzaba su rostro. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado para esta en esta situación? En cuanto nos vio se levantó y se alisó la camiseta arrugada. Antes de saludar a Edward se acercó a mi y me cogió de las manos en un gesto que me dejó totalmente fuera de combate.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Bella...en serio. Era un buen hombre – asentí siendo incapaz de contestarle.

No parecía él. Le observé mientras se abrazaba a Edward y se saludaban. Su pelo corto estaba revuelto y jugaba nerviosamente con las llaves de su coche.

- ¿Estás bien, Emmet? - le preguntó Edward con gesto preocupado mientras salíamos al caluroso día de Miami.

- No creo que sea momento para hablar de lo mío...no venís precisamente de vacaciones, no quiero contar más tristezas.

- Hey – Edward acorraló a Emmet en la puerta de piloto del Jeep – Dime que coño pasa, no estás bien, tío.

Entonces presencié algo que jamás pensé que vería. Emmet se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar. Su enorme cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto mientras algunas lágrimas gruesas se escapaban de sus manos. Edward apretó cariñosamente su hombro mientras el grandullón se desahogaba. Ambos nos miramos extrañados...y un poco asustados.

- Emmet, tío...me estás asustando. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué...?

- Rose me ha dejado – miré a Edward y asentí.

- Algo...algo me había dicho Alice...- reconocí.

- ¿Tan grave es? - preguntó Edward.

- Sí – dijo Emmet mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Tenía los ojos irritados; mucho me temía que esta no era la primera vez que lloraba por este tema.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dije un poco tensa.

- No la he hecho nada, te lo juro, Bella...antes me muero que hacerla daño – asentí ante la rotunda sinceridad de sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos unos cafés y nos lo cuentas? Si quieres...- propuso Edward. Emmet asintió.

Edward se puso al volante del enorme coche ya que Emmet aún no se había recuperado de su llanto. Fuese lo que fuese debía de ser muy fuerte para que un hombre como Emmet se derrumbara en público de esa manera. Edward dejó el Jeep en la puerta de una cafetería y entramos al establecimiento.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Edward una vez nos sirvieron los cafés.

- Le...le pedí a Rose que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos – fruncí el ceño – Se lo pedí antes de que pasara todo lo de tu padre, antes de que viajarais a Forks. Supongo que Rose no te dijo nada porque aún no lo tenía claro. Ella es muy lista, tu la conoces – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Rose intuía que no le habíamos contado parte de la historia, me lo hizo saber en varias ocasiones. Así que cuando me dijo que si, que aceptaba irse a vivir conmigo...ahí supe que tenía que contarle toda la verdad – abrí mucho los ojos – No podía empezar una relación seria con ella si ya empezaba con mentiras...así que me armé de valor y le conté todo...lo que te hicimos...

- Díos mío...- susurré.

- Le conté que yo fui la cabeza pensante de esa humillante broma, le conte las veces que te insulté en el instituto, le conté cómo le pagué a Edward esos doscientos dólares para que enseñara las pruebas – sollozó – Se lo conté todo.

- Y se enfadó – acotó Edward.

- Me dio un bofetón y me dejó plantado y solo. No me ha vuelto a coger el teléfono...y ya llevo así cinco días. Estoy desesperado.

- Joder, Emmet...quizás hubiera sido mejor no contarle nada – espeté.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? - me dijo desesperado – Aunque pueda parecer lo contrario yo también tengo sentimientos. Me siento culpable cada puta vez que te tengo en frente...mierda, ojala nunca hubiera hecho lo que te hice – dijo desesperado – No puedo con el remordimiento de conciencia...Siento...siento que ahora tengo lo que me merezco. Soy un hijo de perra...- volvió a hundir la cara en sus manos.

Edward y yo nos miramos mientras Emmet lloaraba de nuevo. Emmet le había contado la verdad a Rose. En parte tenía que reconocer que eso había sido un gesto muy valiente por su parte. Y tremendamente arriesgado. Emmet arriesgó su relación con Rose y salió perdiendo. De todos modos tenía razón; no se puede crear una relación seria si los cimientos están podridos. Quizás debería de haberle contado toda la historia a Rose yo misma.

¿No sabes nada de ella? - Emmet negó sin destapar su cara – Quizás debería de llamarla...

Me levanté de la mesa con el móvil en la mano y marqué el número de Rose. Lo mismo que le otro día. Un tono, dos tonos...no respondía. Al quinto decidí colgar...para volver a llamar. Esta vez si que me lo cogió, pero su voz no sonaba como me esperaba.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - espetó mi amiga a través del teléfono. Fruncí el ceño.

- Eh...¿Rose? Soy yo, Bella...Edward y yo acabamos de llegar...sólo quiero preguntarte cómo estás...Alice me dijo que...

- ¿Qué te dijo Alice? ¿Que me tuve que enterar de la peor manera de la persona que era mi novio? Me enteré de todo cuando mejor estaba con Emett, Bella...Debiste decírmelo antes, debiste decirme que ese chico del que me estaba enamorando era un hijo de puta y un bastardo...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste? Me has decepcionado, Bella...- entonces dejé de escuchar la voz enfadada de mi amiga para escuchar un intenso pitido...Rose me acababa de colgar...y estaba muy enfadada conmigo...

_Bueno, bueno...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensais de la reacción de Rose?_

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Maricoles: **menos mal que Bella reaccionó a tiempo...Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **me pasé por tu blog ;) Esperemos que la relación vaya igual...Un beso! **Mf cullen: **muchisimas gracias por leerla, un besote! **Gaby: **Emmet fue valiente por una ves en la vida...le contó todo a Rose! Un besote! **Keimasen86: **Emmet lo está pasando muuuy mal...Un besote y gracias! **Naomi: **muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! Corren malos tiempos para Emm...Un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **la verdad es que Edward se ha ganado nuestro perdón, jeje...Un besote! **Dioda:** parece ser que Emmet está recogiendo una buena cosecha, jeje...Un besote! **Freckless03: **Edward es un cielo! A ver como siguen las cosas...Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Beakis: **Bella tiene una gran personalidad, Edward tiene mucha suerte de que le haya perdonado...Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **jejeje, de momento dejaremos a Bella un poco tranquila, pobrecilla! Un beso! **CAROLINA JUAREZ: **mmm, de momento Eddie y Bella siguen juntos...Un besote! **Heart on winter: **parece que el karma está haciendo su trabajo con Emmet...Un beso! **Romiina: **Rose tiene un cabreo monumental! Me pasé por tu blog ;) Está genial! Un besote! **JANE2: **jeje, aún queda historia y Edward aún le tiene que mostrar muchas cosas a Bella...Un besote! **Nany87: **Bella sacó las garras, jeje...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **mmm, y tenemos que saber lo que le pasa a Rose...Un beso! **Viivii alice: **demasiado triste...Y ahora a ver qué pasa con Rose...Un beso! **Eve Runner: **sí, volver a Miami tendrá sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **Emmet fue valiente...por fin! Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **es doloroso tener que despedirse de alguien tan amado...a veces la vida es una mierda! Un besote enorme! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Vivi S R: **Bella va a recapacitar mucho en los próximos capis...Un besote! **Flowers19: **ya era hora de que Emmer sufriera un poco...Espero que lo del médico no sea grave...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Sandra32321: **Bella no se va a olvidar tan facilmente de Forks...a ver qué pasa! Un besote! **Anita cullen: **Emmet está hundido...a ver qué pasa con esa pareja! Un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **Bella saca las garras...y Rose...a ver si se le pasa en enfado con Bella...Un beso! **Jeka cullen s: **Emmet se siente culpable y Rose se enfada...ugh, a ver qué pasa, un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **Edward ahora es un amor...creo que es hora de perdonarle definitivamente, jeje...Un beso! **Sully YM: **muchas gracias! A ver como se desarrollan sus vidas en Miami...Un besote enorme! **Carelymh: **muchas gracias! Edward la apoyará en todo...ahora falta saber si Bella se va a dejar...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! Rose no esá embarazada...está muy enfadada! Un besote! **Jhanulita: **muchisimas gracias por leerla, un besote enorme! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Bella es muy valiente...pero no se va a olvidar de Forks y de su madre...Un besote! **ILOVECREPUSCULO99: **muchisimas gracias! Mmm, de momento no sabremos si Bella se quedará embarazada...Un besote y gracias! **NaChiKa Cullen: **Emmet está hundido...y se lo merece! Un besote y gracias! **Iluvillion: **Edward era un capullo tremendo al principio, jeje...Un besote! **DiAnA:** muchisimas gracias! Edward es un encanto, a ver cómo les va a la vuelta a Miami...Un besote y gracias! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **Bella se hizo fuerte, ya lo la van a pisar más! Estoy empezando a leer tu fic ahora, mi fin de semana estuvo un poco liado, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **Celina Cullen: **muchisimas gracias! En el próximo sabremos la reacción de Rose...Un besote y gracias! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir ahí, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Entré al salón de la casa de los Hale. Rose me miró desde el sillón; tenía las piernas encogidas y la barbilla apoyándose en sus rodillas. Sus ojos no podían estar más rojos de llorar...No parecía estar sorprendida por verme aquí. Casi era como si me hubiera estado esperando._

_- No me puedo creer lo que me hiciste, Bella..._


	37. Capítulo 37 Lo que dicta el corazón

CAPÍTULO 37 LO QUE DICTA EL CORAZÓN

No me podía creer que Emmet le hubiera contado toda la verdad a Rose. Eso decía mucho de él; después de muchos años de inmadurez y viviendo a costa de las bromas a los demás, mi amigo había hecho un alarde de valentía y había contado sus miserias más oscuras. Aunque no sabía si había sido para bien. Rose le había dejado, totalmente depresivo...hundido...Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba mi amigo podía deducir lo enamorado que estaba de esa chica.

Le miré a los ojos y volví a apoyar mi mano en su hombro.

- No se qué decirte, tío...has sido muy valiente – Emmet asintió aún con la cara entre las manos.

- Ser valiente no me ha servido de nada, Edward...

- También pudiste elegir no decirle nada – levantó la cara y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No podría con ello, Edward. En pocos días me iba a vivir con ella, no podía hacerla vivir en una mentira...¡Bella es su amiga! Necesitaba que supiera la clase de persona que fui hace tiempo atrás...y como era de esperar huyó de mi horrorizada...Me dijo que era un monstruo, Edward – negó con la cabeza – Que no quería volver a verme, que no la llamara porque no me iba a contestar, que me olvidara de ella...¿Crees que puedo hacer eso?

Pensé en las palabras de mi amigo. ¿Podría yo aguantar que Bella se alejara de mi? ¿Podría aguantar sin oir su voz? ¿Sin ver de cerca esos ojos? No, no podría. Entendía a Emmet, la empatía que sentía hacia él estaba haciendo que ahora mismo me doliera el corazón. No, joder...no podría soportar eso...

- Tienes que recuperarla – dije con convicción. Emmet se rio sin ganas.

- Créeme, lo he intentado todo...Incluso he hablado con sus padres, pero no he sacado nada en claro. Me odia...y no se cómo remediarlo...

Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decirle a Emmet para que se animara? Nada, lo único que lo devolvería a la vida sería volver a estar con Rose, pero...¿cómo podríamos conseguir eso?

Vi a Bella mientras se dirigía de nuevo a nuestra mesa. Su cara me asustó, estaba un poco pálida y venía con el gesto contrariado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - me levanté y la ayudé a sentarse - ¿Es el azúcar? ¿Te encuentras mal? - Bella sonrió a medias.

- No, creo que mi azúcar está estable – murmuró.

- ¿Azúcar? - preguntó Emmet - ¿Problemas de salud, Bella? - asintió.

- Estoy al borde de la diabetes – Emmet abrió mucho los ojos - Nada que no se solucione con un par de pastillas al día...

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? - dije angustiado.

- Rose está muy enfadada – Emmet se hundió más en su silla – Conmigo...está enfadada conmigo...- Emmet y yo la miramos confundida – Me echa en cara no haberle dicho antes la...clase de persona que fue Emmet...- mi amigo negó con la cabeza.

- Mierda, mierda...joder, Bella...lo siento...No pensé que Rose se podía volver contra ti, no tendría sentido...No se qué coño me pasa, lo único que hago es cagarla una y otra vez...

Bella me miró mortificada mientras Emmet se derrumbaba de nuevo; estaba claro que mi amigo no le caía bien y no era para menos...pero sólo Bella podría sentir compasión por la persona que arruinó su adolescencia. Se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

- Todo tiene solución...menos la muerte – el aludido la miró con un gesto de total pena en la cara.

- Pues entonces has dado en el clavo...estoy muerto por dentro, Bella – Bella suspiró.

- No puedes rendirte...lucha por lo que quieres...aunque te aconsejo que lo dejes estar al menos durante un par de días más...Rose aún está asimilando la información que le has dado...- suspiró – De todos modos voy a ir a verla...- la puse la mano sobre la pierna y apreté cariñosamente – Ahora mismo necesito a mi amiga...no quiero que esté enfadada conmigo...

Poco después Emmet puso rumbo hacia nuestra casa. Cuando llegué a nuestro apartamento comprobé que Jasper no estaba, el muy capullo seguramente estaría con Alice vete tu a saber donde...así que dejé a Emmet en la soledad de su cuarto tras asegurarme de que no necesitaba nada y fui a la casa de Bella. Estaba deshaciendo la pequeña maleta que había llevado a Forks...y sonreí al ver que entre sus prendas estaba mi sudadera.

En su rostro aún se reflejaba la incredulidad de lo que había pasado esta mañana.

- Hey...¿qué te pasa? - la cogí de las manos para que dejara de desdoblar ropa como una posesa.

- Rose...¡mierda! No quiero que lo pase mal, Edward...y tampoco quiero que se tome esto como una traición por mi parte...- agachó la cabeza pero volví a levantar su mentón con mis dedos.

- Rose es tu amiga, ella te quiere...- suspiré – Entenderá que te callaste para que ella no sufriera...

- Ya, pero ha salido mal...No le conté lo del aborto ni le conté lo de Emmet...a veces pienso que mi jodido pasado va a perseguirme...a mi y a los que estén a mi alrededor...- me tensé un poco al oir sus palabras.

- Aunque se haya sufrido mucho...el pasado, pasado está...no podemos hacer nada con eso...- asintió y se sentó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos al respirar el olor de su pelo.

- Tienes razón...ahora sólo me queda hacerle ver a Rose ese punto de vista...

Bella me fascinaba cada día más. Acababa de pasar por uno de los peores momentos de su vida...y aún así seguía preocupándose del dolor de los demás. Era...era perfecta...Acaricié su mejilla despacio, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba a cada paso de las yemas de mis dedos. Esos labios, tan ronrosados, tan carnosos...Llevaba horas muriéndome de ganas por unirlos a los míos...y lo hice. Junté nuestros labios mientras la sujetaba las mejillas con las manos para acercarla más a mi...demasiados días durmiendo a su lado, oyendo su respiración, anhelando estar aún más derca de ella, unirme a su piel...Profundicé el beso lamiendo sus labios, rogando proque me dejara entrar en esa jugosa y excitante boca. Las manos de Bella viajaron a mi cuello haciendo que miles de pequeñas descargas viajaran a lo largo y ancho de todo mi cuerpo...hasta mi ansiosa entrepierna. Me separé un poco de Bella para darme un respiro; si seguíamos así no podría apartar las manos de ella...y no era el momento de estropear nada con mis ansias. Me relamí los labios al sentir el aliento de Bella tan cerca de mi.

- Me encanta besarte – reconocí. Bella sonrió.

- No lo haces mal – bromeó.

- Me...me voy a separar un poco de ti – frunció el ceño – Cierta parte de mi cuerpo se está poniendo...nerviosa – paseó su mirada con total tranquilidad por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a...sí, ahí. Se mordió el labio inferior...por ahí íbamos mal – Bella...no hagas eso...

Sonrió de lado y se separó de mi. Tuve que respirar hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que mi mente se aclaró un poco mientras miraba a Bella; había vuelto a su tarea con la ropa.

- Esto es tuyo – murmuró tendiéndome la sudadera.

No...quiero que te la quedes – Bella entrecerró los ojos – Te queda a ti mucho mejor que a mi – sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza...y yo hice lo mismo al comprobar que guardaba mi sudadera en su armario - ¿Cuándo vas a ir a ver a Rose? - Bella me miró y suspiró.

- En un rato...cuanto antes acabe con todo esto mejor...- asentí.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- No creo que sea muy buena idea...- suspiré desilusionado. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella...- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No...nada...quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo...sólo era eso – Bella sonrió.

- Te has pasado una semana entera pegado a mi...tienes que estar aburrido de aguantarme – la miré serio.

- No...jamás me cansaría de eso...- Bella negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su maleta.

- A partir de mañana me vas a ver a todas horas de nuevo...Mañana vuelvo al trabajo – abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! - Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Cómo que ni hablar?

- Está todo muy reciente, Bella...lo de tu padre, lo de tu azúcar...apuesto a que aún tienes la cicatriz un poco mal y...- negó de nuevo.

- Necesito volver a mi vida de antes, Edward. Necesito evadirme un poco para no pensar...

- Pero...- se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla.

- Pero nada...

No, Bella...- la miré serio – Tienes que mirar un poco más por ti, por favor...Sam lo entenderá si decides cogerte unos días...- Bella suspiró.

- Edward...me marcho a ver a Rose. Si quieres luego vuelve...te demostraré que estoy en plena forma...

Y con esa frase se marchó dándome con la puerta en la narices...Vale, muy bien...quería que me demostrara lo bien que estaba...pues no iba a perder tiempo, ni me movería de aquí...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salí de mi aparentemento con un cruce de emociones. Lo primero era la reacción de Edward cuando le dije que volvería al trabajo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? No me venía nada bien quedarme en casa, metida en la cama mientras me deprimía. No. Tenía que volver a mi rutina cuanto antes...así que le había dicho que le iba a demostrar lo bien que me encontraba. Quizás eso había sido una maldad por mi parte. Él se preocupaba por mi de verdad...De todas formas no le había mentido. El beso que Edward me había dado me había dejado con la miel en los labios...y nunca mejor dicho. Tenía ganas de volver a sentirle como lo había hecho en Forks...esa piel y esos labios podrían llegar a ser mi perdición...

Pero lo que más me preocupaba en este instante era lo de Rose. En cierto modo la comprendía. Yo misma me había sentido así. Yo misma había sentido el rechazo hacia Edward, un encontronazo entre dos sentimientos tan diferentes...en el que sólo podía quedar uno. Dijera lo que dijera, Rose estaba muy enamorada del capullo de Emmet. No era ilusa. Rose era muy cabezota...y aceptar mis disculpas y perdonar a Emmet, si es que lo hacía, iba a costar un triunfo horrible.

Cogí mi coche al que tanto había echado de menos y, tras hacer una parada en la gasolinera, puse rumbo a la casa de Rose. Cuando llegué la que me abrió fue la señora Hale. En su cara se evidenciaba lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando por su hija.

- Bella, hija...- me besó maternalmente en las mejillas – Siento lo de tu padre – asentí mientras pasaba al interior de la casa.

- Gracias, señora Hale...¿está...está su hija? - asintió con cara de pena.

- Sí...apenas sale. Lleva una semana sin ir al trabajo...está muy decaída y lo peor de todo es que no se lo que la pasa. Sólo se que ya no está con Emmet...y se que el pobre lo está pasando muy mal – Emmet...el pobre. Suspiré.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro, hija...pero te aviso...está muy poco comunicativa.

Asentí mientras la señora Hale me indicaba que fuera para el salón. Caminé por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal...y entré en el salón de los Hale. Rose me miró desde el sillón; tenía las piernas encongidas y la barbilla apoyándose en sus rodillas. Sus ojos no podían estar más rojos de llorar...No parecía estar sorprendida de verme aquí. Casi era como si me hubiera estado esperando.

- No me puedo creer lo que me hiciste, Bella...

- No te hice nada, Rose...- suspiré cansada – No quise herirte con cosas que pasaron hace tanto tiempo.

- ¡Emmet te usó en una puta apuesta, Bella! ¡Te quedaste embaraza después de eso! Perdiste a tu bebé y a tus padres por su culpa – me encogí ante su grito y ante sus palabras.

- Eso me lo hizo a mi, no a ti...soy yo la que debe odiarle. Lo único que te ha hecho él a ti es quererte – Rosalie me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Ahora le defiendes? ¿Después de lo que te hizo? - esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- No, no le defiendo...Emmet no me cae bien y dudo que lo pueda llegar a hacer algún día...Sólo describo lo que veo...Te mira con una ternura que jamás imaginé en él, sólo piensa en ti...Dios mío, está hecho polvo, no hace más que llorar por ti – el labio de Rose tembló peligrosamente.

- ¿Le...le has visto? - asentí.

- Ha ido a buscarnos al aeropuerto – Rose sollozó quedamente – Deberías de hablar con él, Rose...Aunque me cueste reconocerlo él fue valiente y te contó todo...

- Es un monstruo...no puedo estar con alguien así...- murmuró.

- Que te entre en la cabeza de que a ti no te hizo nada – repetí – Estoy segura de que puedes perdonarle...le quieres...

- Es...es superior a mi, Bella...- avancé hasta el sofá y me senté al lado de Rose.

- Cuando...cuando vi que Edward y Emmet habían venido a Miami...sentí muchas cosas. Miedo, rabia, ira...pena...Cada vez que veía a Edward me daban ganas de estamparle algo en la cabeza, quería que sufriera como yo lo hice...otras veces en cambio le miraba a los labios y me moría por besarle...- Rose me miró atenta – No puedes luchar contra lo que te dicta el corazón, Rose...Quieres a Emmet. Eso es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa – Rose asintió analizando mis palabras.

- Supongo que tienes razón...al menos...al menos hablaré con él a ver lo que me tiene que decir – sonreí satisfecha – Bella...lo que me acabas de decir...¿quiere decir que tu y Edward...?

- Te lo repito...no se puede luchar contra lo que el corazón siente...

Rose me miró con los ojos llorosos y sin más me abrazó. Sonreí contra su pelo mientras me estrujaba con la fuerza que la caracterizaba. Al menos volvía a tener a mi amiga de vuelta, el tema de Emmet era otro cantar.

- Lo siento, Bella...lo siento mucho...- susurró contra mi cuello – Te...tre he dado la espalda cuando más me necesitabas...te he dicho cosas horribles...Debes de estar fatal después de lo de tu padre...Dios, me siento culpable...

- Tranquila...ya ha pasado todo...Vamos a dejarnos de dramas, ¿quieres? Demasiado por estos días...

- Sí...demasiado...Debería de haberte cogido el teléfono...Alice me ha tenido informada por mensajes porque tampoco quería hablar con ella...No me he comportado como la mejor amiga del mundo...

- No importa, estabas sumida en tu propio dolor...- Rose me sonrió.

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta...

- Yo también...os he echado mucho de menos...

- Por lo que cuenta Alice los que si que te han echado de menos son los chicos del Forbidden – rodé los ojos.

- Espero que no me hayan liado ninguna en el local...- Rose se encogió de hombros.

- También te ha echado de menos James...- miré a Rose con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha estado aquí?

- Que ha estado preguntando por ti...Según Alice quiere verte...quiere proponerte algo...

Me hundí en el sillón al lado de Rose. Esto le iba a parecer muy interesante a cierta persona que me estaba esperando en casa...

* * *

><p><em>Parece que Rose no ha podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con Bella...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que quiere James?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Mentxu Masen Cullen: **a ver qué hace Emmet para que Rose le perdone...Un besote! **Suzette-cullen: **tienes razón, Rose se pasó un poquito con Bella...menos mañ que la pidió perdón! Un besote enorme! **AglaeeCullen810: **Rosalie está enfadada con el mundo...Un beso enorme! __**Freckles03: **jeje, Edward de momento va a tener conflictos...pero con él mismo...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **hay que reconocer que Emm fue valiente...Un besote enorme! **Maricoles: **menos mal que Rose pidió perdón a Bella...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **la pobre Bella siempre está en el medio...menos mal que tendremos un poco de tranquilidad, jeje...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Rose se lo ha tomado a la tremenda y con quien menos debía...Un besote! **VaNeSaErK: **jeje, Rose estuvo un poco idiota y Emmet...bueno, se lo merecía, no? Un besote y gracias! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Ginegine: **menos mal que Bella hizo recapacitar a Rose...a ver si esta perdona a Emm! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **sí, de momento Eddie y Bella estarán unidos...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **Rosalie pagó su rabia con quien menos debía...Un beso! **NikkiMellark: **muchisimas gracias! No se los capis exactos, pero aún queda un giro de historia bastante importante...Un besote!** Lurix: **muchisimas gracias por leerla! Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **al menos Rose ya no está enfadada...queda solucionar lo de Emm...Un beso! **Camila:** jeje, no es para menos...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **al menos Emmet hizo algo bueno y contó la verdad...Un besote! **Dulce sangre azul: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! La verdad es que Rose se ha pasado, ha sido demasiado fuerte su reacción con Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Troian: **muchas gracias! Rose no supo controlar su dolor y lo pagó con Bella...Un besote enorme! **Nina: **uff, Rose estaba enfadada con el mundo, jeje...Un beso! **Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore: **muchas gracias! Sí, durante unos capis dejaremos aparcado el drama...Un besote enorme! **Nany87: **Rose es muy impulsiva...a ver qué pasa con Emmet...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **quizás ha sido un poco excesiva su reacción teniendo en cuenta en momento en que se encuentra Bella...Un besote! **Romiina: **muchas gracias! Emmet se merece sufrir un poquito...Un beso! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, muchas gracias! Al fin Emmet hizo algo en condiciones! Un beso! **Janalez: **me da un poco de pena Emmet...pero se merecía saber lo que es sufrir...Un beso! **Lauriss18: **muchas gracias! Pues no se los capis exactos, pero aún le queda un gran giro a la historia...Un besote enorme! **Eve Runner: **es normal que Rose sienta esa rabia...a ver que pasa con esa pareja! Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Emmet fue sincero...a ver si ni le sale del todo mal la jugada...Un beso! **AnaisDifi:** hay que reconocer que Rose se pasó con Bella...la que sufrió lo de Emmet fue Bella...No me digas que te salté de nuevo? :O Creo que necesito graduarme de nuevo las gafas para leer -.- Jeje, lo siento! Un besote! **Carelymnh: **muchisimas gracias! No, la relación de Emm y Rose no intervendrá en la de Eddie y Bella...Un besote enorme! **Sandra32321: **Emmet lo tiene un poco difícil con la fiera, jeje...Un beso! **DiAnA: **justo! Si Bella perdóno, Rose también lo puede hacer...Un besote y gracias!** Deysi Maria: **de momento la relación de Edward y Bella va bien...(el comienzo del próxim capi lo confirma, jeje...) Un besote y gracias! **Sully YM: **Rose pidió perdón a Bella...lo de Emmet creo que será más difícil...Un besote y gracias! **Giselle cullen: **mmm, Eddie y Bella tendrán más que un momento a solas...Un besote! **Ori-cullen-swan:** el que debía de contar la verdad era Emmet, no Bella...Menos mal que la rubia pidió perdón, jeje...Un besote enorme y gracias! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos el viernes, un besote enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<p>

_En estos momentos no me sentía muy feliz; Bella había hecho su trabajo, como todas las noches desde hacía años, se había desnudado delante de toda esa gente, alabándola y gritándola...Y lo peor no había sido eso. Lo peor era James. ¿Para qué coño habría vuelto ese indeseable?..._


	38. Capítulo 38 Soy perfecto para ti

CAPÍTULO 38 SOY PERFECTO PARA TI

- Bella...Bella – jadeé.

Esta mujer se estaba moviendo de manera deliciosa sobre mi cuerpo. Mis manos no hacían más que viajar por su suave piel, explorando aquí y allá mientras mi mente viajaba muy, muy lejos...casi al cielo. Sentí que los músculos internos de Bella me aprisionaban con fiereza mientras gemía con desesperación. Sólo me bastaron dos segundos más para conseguir mi liberación. Pegué mi frente a la de ella mientras me tumbaba, llevándome el cuerpo de Bella con mi miembro aún en su interior.

Acaricié su espalda húmeda mientras sonreía como un idiota enamorado; al parecer el encuentro con Rose había salido bastante bien ya que había llegado muy animada...Tanto como para demostrarme que estaba en muy buena forma física, como me había prometido.

- ¿Te has convencido ya de que estoy perfectamente? - susurró contra mi pecho.

- De eso no me cabe duda...estás perfecta - susurré - pero deberías descansar un poco más – dije trazando líneas imaginarias en su piel. Se separó de mi dejándome ver su torso y sus pechos...esos que había lamido y besado apenas unos minutos atrás.

- Mira – me señaló su costado – Casi no se me nota.

Toqué su cicatriz con cuidado. Era cierto. Esa horrible herida se había quedado en apenas una línea rosada...desvié la mirada desde su torso hasta el lugar por el que estábamos unidos. Bella se movió ligeramente cuando vio hacia a donde miraba.

- Bella – gruñí.

- Edward...estoy bien, de verdad...- me besó rápidamente en los labios – Muy bien – movió sus caderas en círculos mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel; me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

- Bella – susurré sin fuerzas. Estaba a merced de ella.

- Iré al Forbidden...actuaré...- jadeó cuando embestí hacia arriba contra su cuerpo – Y luego me marcharé a casa...lo prometo...

La agarré de las caderas para dirigir sus movimientos a mi antojo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba distrayendo para que no insistiera más para que se quedase en casa...y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

- No...te quitaré ojo en toda la noche – gemó bajito cuando me mordió en el cuello – Por Dios, Bella...

- Me parece perfecto que no me quites ojo...

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo nos giré para quedar yo encima de ella. Sus ojos marrones estaban oscurecidos por el deseo...por mi, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos emitiendo esos gemidos tan calientes.

- Prometeme – jadeé mientras rotaba mis caderas – que dejarás que te traiga a casa...- Bella se mordió el labio inferior sin contestar. Empujé un poco más fuerte contra ella - ¿Bella?

- Sí, ¡sí! Dejaré...que me lleves donde quieras...

Sonreí como un imbécil antes de moverme con más rapidez ya que no podía dar mucho más de si. Bella enroscó sus piernas en mis caderas haciendo que mis embestidas fueran mucho más profundas. Por segunda vez en esta tarde, Bella gimió fuerte y alto cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Cuando terminé de correrme apoyé la frente sobre su pecho, como ella misma había hecho minutos atrás conmigo. Bella me pasó las manos por el pelo mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

- Eres una pequeña bruja – murmuré.

- ¿Por?

- Me has hecho cambiar de opinión de la peor manera – Bella rió bajito – Eso no se hace...es jugar sucio.

- Sólo quiero que veas que estoy perfectamente bien – me apoyé sobre los codos para mirarla a la cara.

- Estás bien por fuera...pero, ¿y por dentro? - ambos nos tumbamos de lado y nos miramos a la cara .

- Estoy...bien...

- No suenas muy segura – dije mientras la apartaba el pelo húmedo de la cara.

- Estoy rara...Han pasado muchas cosas en pococs días. Y para colmo llego a mi casa y me encuentro con que mi amiga me odia por no decirle la verdad sobre su novio – resopló.

- Pero has venido contenta, eso quiere decir que has podido hablar con Rose, ¿no?

- Sí...está todo solucionado...Pero creo que Emmet lo va a tener un poco más difícil que yo...

- La vida siempre te devuelve los golpes que has dado – murmuré. Bella frunció el ceño – Emmet se portó fatal en el pasado...cuando empezó con Rose debría de haberle dicho él mismo la verdad, no esperar tanto tiempo...Es mi amigo, pero en el fondo se merece un poco lo que le está pasando – Bella se incorporó y me miró desde arriba.

- Tu tampoco fuiste un santo, Edward – suspiré.

- No me lo recuerdes...- fruncí los labios - Tengo miedo – reconocí. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y me pasó los dedos por la cara.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora mismo estoy bien...demasiado bien para el daño que te hice. Mirame, estoy en tu cama, contigo al lado. Me has permitido estar contigo en los momentos más difíciles...tengo miedo de que esto desaparezca mañana. Tengo miedo de...de no estar a tu lado...tengo miedo de despertarme de este sueño de la peor manera...

Bella se quedó callada, mirándome sin pestañear. Joder, de nuevo hablé demasiado. Me pasé la mano por el pelo nervioso mientras yo también me sentaba para ponerme a su altura. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y cerré los ojos. Entonces sentí las manos de Bella por mi espalda, tan dulces y delicadas como había descubierto que eran. Me daba miedo mirar la expresión de su cara, aún así levanté la cara de mi escondite y la miré. Me sonrió cálidamente.

- No tengas miedo – murmuró – Aún no puedo...prometerte nada serio – asentí – Aún tienen que cicatrizar muchas heridas en mi corazón...pero estoy aquí...estamos aquí. Y el lazo que nos une existe, Edward...lo noto – sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba para darle un casto beso en los labios.

- Gracias...te entiendo, ¿sabes? Entiendo que tengas tus dudas...pero créeme, jamás volvería a hacerte daño, Bella...te tengo demasiado dentro...

Volvió a eliminar la distancia que nos separaba para besarme, esta vez profundizando un poco más. Nunca me cansaría de acariciar esos jugosos labios...

Minutos después nos levantamos para arreglarnos. A las nueve tendríamos que estar en el Forbidden para empezar a preparar todo para la noche. Tenía que reconocer que en el fondo me apetecía volver a ese trabajo, ver de nuevo a los chicos y a mis compañeros...

Dejé a Bella en la ducha mientras me iba a mi apartamento a ducharme y a por ropa para el trabajo. Allí me encontré a Emmet tirado en el sofá mientras miraba los anuncios de la televisión como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Jasper estaba a su lado, ya vestido y arreglado mientras le miraba con pena.

- Hey, tío – me dijo el rubio cuando me vio – Llevo todo el día esperando para verte – ambos nos abrazamos.

- Y yo a ti...creo que cierta diseñadora te tiene muy ocupado – mi amigo se sonrojó y asintió.

- Sí...no vamos mal – Jasper me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta el pasillo donde Emmet no nos oyera – Está fatal – dijo señalándole.

- Ya...Balla ha ido a hablar con Rose...lo que está fatal es que perdone al capullo – dije señalando al sofá. Jasper asintió. Luego me miró a mí.

- Espero poder ver luego a Bella para decirle que siento lo de su padre – su mirada cambió y me sonrió – Vienes de su casa – asentí - ¿Estás...con ella? - no pude evitar sonreir.

- Poco a poco...supongo que iremos despacio...- me encogí de hombros.

- Me alegro por tí...ya era hora de que fueras un poco feliz, ¿no?

Eso esperaba...Me metí en le baño y me vestí a toda prisa para ir a buscar a Bella. Joder, me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito ansioso por estar a su lado...Cuando llamé de nuevo a la puerta de Bella esta me abrió con una bata azul oscura...a saber que era lo que llevaba debajo, si es que llevaba algo. Moví mi cabeza para recolocar un poco mis ideas.

- Pasa...aún me tengo que maquillar...igual te aburres un poco - ¿aburrirme de Bella? Eso era imposible...

- No pasa nada – Bella me miró mientras iba a sentarme al sofá del salón.

- Puedes venir conmigo a la habitación...no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes – sonreí de lado.

Observé a Bella mientras se terminaba de arreglar. Miré embobado cómo se movía su melena con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, cómo se abría la bata cada vez que se estiraba para coger el maquillaje...Por Dios, había caído completamente a los pies de Bella. Cuando acabó con el maquillaje fue hasta su armario donde sacó un corto vestido negro y unos altísimos zapatos. Se quitó la bata. Uff. Debajo llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro que le quedaba de muerte...decidí mirar hacia otro lado para que mis hormonas no saltaran de nuevo como unas putas locas.

- Edward...¿me ayudas con la cremallera?

Por Dios, te ayudo con lo que quieras. Me levanté de la cama y la subí la cremallera de ese vestido deleitándome de nuevo son la suavidad de su piel. El simple hecho de tenerla tan cerca hacía que mi respiración se alterase...

- Me gusta más cuando te bajo la cremallera – bromeé.

Bella se sepró de mi. Entonces pude ver bien el modelo en todo su esplendor. Mierda. Ese vestido le quedaba muy, muy por encima de la rodilla y esos taconazos hacían que sus piernas se vieras mortalmente largas. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Bella.

- Estás muy guapa...

- Pues por tu cara cualquiera lo diría...

- No, es que...bueno, vas a hacer que los chicos babeen...y no se si eso me gusta mucho...- a Bella se le escapó una risita.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Pues si – reconocí – Eres...perfecta, joder...sólo de pensar que te van a ver medio en pelotas me pongo malo – gruñí.

- Anda, vamos...

Cogimos mi coche y en pocos minutos llegamos al Forbidden. Como era tan pronto todo estaba muy tranquilo por la zona...aunque dentro del local la tranquilidad se quedó a un lado. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Bella en cuanto la vieron. Todos la besaron y la dieron palabras de ánimo por lo de su padre. Tenía que reconocer que el ambiente se respiraba mucho más tranquilo al no oir ni ver a Tanya...

- ¿Cómo es que has venido a trabajar, Bella? Deberías de haberte quedado unos días más en casa...- la regañó Jake.

- Creo que no se fía de nosotros – murmuró Seth.

- Necesitaba despejar la mente...y veros. Os he echado mucho de menos...eh...y tampoco me fío de vosotros - los chicos sonrieron.

- Bella – la llamó Quil – Arriba hay alguien esperándote...Es James, el modelo ese...

Me enderecé al instante. ¿Cómo? ¿A qué cojones tenía que venir ese James ahora? La última vez me había quedado con ganas de hacerle una caricia fuerte en la cara. Bella me miró mientras se mordía el labio.

- ¿Sabías que iba a venir? - le pregunté.

No...sabía que había preguntado por mi, no tenía la más remota idea de que se iba a presentar aquí...Quiere proponerme algo – alcé una ceja.

- ¿Te va a hacer una proposición? Joder...

- Edward, vale – suspiré enfadado – No pasa nada, subiré, hablaré con él y me iré a preparar para mi número, ¿entendido?

Sí...cristalino como el agua. Miré a Bella mientras subía las escaleras para ir al encuentro con ese indeseable. Sin duda mi noche había empezado de puta madre.

Preferí mantener mi mente ocupada antes de que mis ganas por ir a buscar a Bella ganasen la batalla. Comencé a subir cajas de licores y de refrescos desde el almacén para que la barra estuviera lista nada más abrieran las puertas...aunque no hacía más que mirar hacia todos los lados esperando ver a ese modelo de los cojones con mi chica...bueno, mi futura chica.

El local se empezó a llenar de gente a los pocos minutos de abrir. Jazz empezó a pinchar la música más bailable. Pude ver a Emmet dando vueltas con su pinganillo en la oreja mientras miraba desganado a la gente. Poco después las luces se apagaron por completo y Bella salió al escenario. Se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordar los gritos, silbidos y piropos por parte de la muchedumbre masculina cuando vieron la indumentaria de Bella; un corpiño rojo y...poco más. Joder. ¿Y yo iba a tener que aguantar mucho tiempo esto? No me veía con fuerzas.

- Estoy esperando que bajes aquí, nena...tengo tu ración de amor lista para dartela – gritó un gilipollas.

Me dieron ganas de tirarle una botella entera de Ballantines a la cabeza y si no lo hice fue porque había muchos testigos. Reconozco que respiré un poco más tranquilo cuando Bella salió del escenario y el local volvió a la normalidad. Dejé a una de las camareras la copa que estaba poniendo y fui directo hasta el lugar donde Bella se cambiaba.

En estos momentos no me sentía muy feliz; Bella había hecho su trabajo, como todas las noches desde hacía años, se había desnudado delante de toda esa gente, alabándola y gritándola...Y lo peor no había sido eso. Lo peor era James. ¿Para qué coño habría vuelto ese indeseable?

Indeseable no, hijo de puta. Y se me estaba llenando la boca para decirlo. Bella y él estaban en el camerino de detrás del escenario. Abrazados. Al menos Bella se había puesto una camiseta para cubrir sus pechos que habían quedado desnudos tras su número. Cuando vi la mano de ese cabrón en la espalda baja de Bella...ahí dejé de pensar...

- Sueltala – gruñí. Ambos se separaron y me miraron sorprendidos.

- Tranquilo, chaval – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a mi – No es de tu propiedad – cerré los ojos para que mis ansias asesinas se calmasen un poco.

- Estoy tranquilo – aunque ni yo mismo me creía mis palabras – Lo que me pasa es que no te quiero cerca de ella – Bella se acercó hasta mi y me cogió de la mano, acto que no pasó desapercibido por James.

- Ya entiendo – murmuró – Bella, piensate lo que te he propuesto...eres perfecta para mi...

Se acercó y la besó en la mejilla mientras me miraba retándome con la mirada. No le quité los ojos de encima hasta que no vi cómo se marchaba de allí con esos andares de chulo redomado y gilipollas.

- Edward...¡Edward! - miré a Bella – Joder, parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a saltar sobre él.

- Créeme, no me hubiera importado nada hacerlo.

- No tienes por qué comportarte así, es sólo un amigo...

- ¡Un amigo con el que te enrollaste! - Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Tengo esa imagen clavada aquí – señalé mi frente – Me pongo enfermo cada vez que lo recuerdo...No me gusta verte con ese tío...¡no me gusta!

- Estás teniendo un ataque de celos ilógico, Edward...

Miré a Bella con la poca ropa que conservaba. No. Sabía que mis celos no tenían ni pies ni cabeza ya que no teníamos algo formal con todas las letras...pero me iba a encargar de que a Bella se le olvidasen todos y cada uno de los chicos de su alrededor. La cogí del brazo y la giré...para besarla con toda la pasión posible.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward? - dijo cuando nos separamos para coger aire.

- Voy a convencerte – susurré mientras la cogía por el trasero para que enredara sus piernas en mis caderas – de que yo perfecto para ti – me deshice de la camiseta y dejé sus pechos expuestos – Quiero ser el único para ti...

* * *

><p><em>Parece que nuestro Eddie está un poco celoso...¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Jasper a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Guadi-fics: _**_jeje, mamá Bella...a ver qué quería James...Un besote! **Dulce sangre azul: **Edward va a estar muuuy celoso...a ver que pasa con Emmet! Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, creo que a Eddie le encantaría eso...Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Nany87:´s**í, el pobre va a tener más de un ataque de celos...Un besote! **PRISGPE: **jeje, esto es un ni contigo ni sin ti...Un beso y gracias! **Milla Whitlock: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, de verdad, un besote!** Freckles03: **sím Edward está muy inseguro al no saber qué son él y Bella...Un beso enorme! **Karla Cullen Hale: **menos mal que a la rubia le duró poco el enfado! Un beso! **Ori-cullen-swan: **sí, es imposible...esa chica es un amor! Un besote enorme y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **James sólo vino a sembrar dudas, jeje...Un besote! **Eve Runner:** el pobre no puede con los celos...A ver que se le ocurre a Emmet para conseguir el perdón de Rose! Un besote enorme! **Keimasen86: **jeje, como siga así a Edward le van a salir canas prematuras por los nervios...Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, Eddie sigue sufriendo...Un beso! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **muchas gracias! Sí, Emmet va a poner todo su empeño en que Rose le perdone...Un besote! **Maricoles: **creo que Rose y Emm tienen que tener una seria conversación por delante...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, muchas gracias! Edward va a tener un serio caso de celos graves, pobrecito! Un besote! **Viivii alice: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Vivi S R: **James lo complica...pero Edward pone de su parte para que Bella sólo le vea a él, jeje...Un beso! **Janalez: **muchas gracias! A ver qué es lo que le propuso James...Un beso! **Troian: **Edward le va a replantear muy pronto a Bella lo de su trabajo...Un besote y gracias! **Indacea: **jeje, la verdad es que después de esos capítulo tan tristes ya se merecían estos dos un descanso...Un besote enorme y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, James siempre importunando...Un besote enorme! **MaliRobsten02: **muchisimas gracias! Tienes razón, aunque Edward ahora es un amor se merece que Bella le de largas un poquito más, jeje...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **pronto sabremos lo de James...A ver qué decide hacer Rose con su osito...Un besote! **Anita cullen: **sí, al pobre se le van a comer los celos...Un besote! **Belkis lagos vasquez: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, creo que me voy a tener que graduar de nuevo las gafas de intelectual que me pongo para leer XD James apareció para poner celoso a Edward, jeje...Un besote enorme! **Flowers19: **Emmet se merecía sufrir un poquito, jeje! Yo también tengo esta semana muchos médicos...pero seguro que nos sale todo bien ;) Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Sandra32321: **jeje, la verdad es que da penita ver tan hundido a Emm...aunque se lo merezca...Un besote enorme! **Ginegine: **jeje, Edward el conquistador! El pobre está poniendo de su parte, jeje...Un besote y gracias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan muchisimo para seguir, de verdad. La semana que viene subiré el nuevo fic, de todas formas ya oa avisaré por aquí por si quereis leerlo. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote a todos! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me encontré en frente de mi a quien menos me esperaba ver. Era Emmet y seguía con su cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia...aunque no me decía nada. Estaba ahí clavado delante de mi puerta como una puñetera estatua._

_- Bella...se que puedes mandarme a la mierda, estás en todo tu derecho...pero tengo que pedirte el que puede ser el favor más grande de mi vida..._


	39. Capítulo 39 Por el buen camino

CAPÍTULO 39 POR EL BUEN CAMINO

Arrinconé a Bella contra la pared; no tenía escapatoria con mi cuerpo de por medio. La besé de manera profunda y dura, expresando con ese beso toda la rabia que sentía por haberla visto con el modelo de los cojones. Después de esto iba a procurar que Bella se olvidara de los hombres que rondaban sus alrededores. No era mi novia de palabra, pero para mi era mía...la sentía mía...

- Edward...para – jadeó contra mi cuello cuando no separamos para respirar.

La ignoré totalmente ya que su boca me decía una cosa...pero su cuerpo otra. Sus caderas se frotaban con las mías haciendo que me excitara como un loco. Bella tenía las manos ocupadas acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo, así que me quité la camiseta yo mismo, uniendo nuestros pechos desnudos.

- Para...por favor, para – gimió – Nos pueden ver...Los chicos...

- Me dan igual los chicos – dije mientras pasaba las manos por sus pezones erectos.

- Edward...no me hagas esto...

Bella se rindió de nuevo a mis caricias cuando metí la mano por la parte inferior de su vestimenta. Estaba húmeda y excitada y era por mi, no por ese indeseable. Moví mis dedos con soltura sobre su piel más tierna y me gané un gemido por su parte. En pocos días estaba conociendo cada rincón, cada centímetro de su cuerpo...sabía exactamente dónde tocar para volverla loca. Besé sus labios en un intento de acallar sus gemidos, cada vez más altos.

- No, no...- gimió mientras movía las caderas contra mi mano.

- Sí – dije introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

Bella se arqueó y pegó sus pechos aún más al mío, haciendo que mi vello se pusiera de punta al notar sus pezones contra mi piel. Se agarró a mi cuello como si fuera su salvavidas mientras gemía cada vez más alto.

- Sólo yo...- gemí – te hago sentir así...

Desenrosqué sus piernas de mis caderas aunque no la solté ya que sus extremidades temblaban como locas. Bella me miró confundida y excitada mientras miraba cómo yo me arrodillaba ante ella. La saqué esas braguitas que llevaba con toda la calma que pude reunir y la dejé desnuda ante mi, a excepción de esos altísimos tacones rojos que había llevado en su número. Cogí una de sus piernas y me la pasé por encima del hombro. Bella negó de inmediato e intentó separarse de mi, aunque volví a agarrarla de las caderas, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

- Edward...no...aquí no...

La ignoré completamente; la verdad es que en estos momentos sólo tenía en mente a Bella, en cierto modo me daba un poco igual si me pillaban haciendo cosas indebidas en este camerino improvisado...de haber sabido que íbamos a acabar así la habría llevado al despacho donde disfrutábamos de un poco más de intimidad, pero ahora ya no había tiempo para eso.

Sentí que el vientre de Bella se contraía cuando suspiré sobre su ombligo. El olor de la excitación de Bella me estaba volviendo loco, así que sin más metí la cabeza entre sus muslos y la acaricié con mi lengua.

- Edward – jadeó mientras se agarraba a mi pelo.

Seguí jugando con mi lengua mientras separaba sus labios íntimos. Cerré los ojos con satisfacción cuando sentí los tirones de sus manos en mi cabello, no me importaba...Los gemidos y jadeos de Bella cada vez aumentaban más y sus caderas se movían en busca de mi lengua, así que la sujeté con firmeza. Me di el placer de mirar hacia su cara mientras seguía lamiendo su centro...me estaba mirando con los ojos como platos, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Sonreí satisfecho al saber que Bella estaba disfrutando esto con sus cinco sentidos...

Metí un dedo en su interior mientras mi lengua acariciaba rítmicamente su clítoris. Creo que ese fue el detonante para ella ya que sus manos sobre mi cabeza se hicieron más demandantes y sus paredes íntimas me apretaron con fuerza el dedo hasta que un grito ronco salió de sus labios. No dejé de chuparla hasta que sus caderas dejaron de moverse. Bajó la pierna de mi hombro y subí poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura; tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras su respiración hacía el intento de normalizarse. Sin decirme nada y sin abrir los ojos me cogió por la nuca y me besó haciendo que ella se probase a sí misma de mis labios. Ese simple acto hizo que mi miembro palpitara dolorido bajo mis pantalones. Y, evidentemente, Bella lo notó.

- Necesitamos ocuparnos de esto, Edward – dijo pasando la mano por mi bragueta.

- ¿No decías que no querías hacerlo? - murmuré sobre sus labios.

- Y no quería...pero me has convencido...

- ¿También te he convencido de que soy perfecto para ti? - Bella no me contestó, se limitó a bajarme la cremallera del pantalón.

Jadeé cuando sentí esas pequeñas manos sobre mi pene. Me apoyé con las manos en la pared mientras Bella me acariciaba, de arriba abajo...de arriba abajo...Bella me besó con esos jugosos labios y pasó una pierna por mi cadera. Ella misma se llevó mi miembro a su interior, de vuelta a casa. Apenas sentí la punta dentro cuando oímos ruido fuera.

- Eh...chicos – nos separamos cuando oímos la voz de Emmet desde fuera amortiguada por el ruido de la música – Siento mucho...siento mucho interrumpir – puse a Bella detrás de mi cuerpo mientras yo arreglaba el desastre que había en mis pantalones.

- No...no interrumpes nada – murmuró Bella.

- Sí, ya...se os oía a distancia...aunque ese no es mi problema...

Me asomé ligeramente para ver a mi amigo con su traje de gorila. Me miró de arriba abajo cuando vio mi torso desnudo. Miré hacia a trás para ver si Bella estaba presentable; no me apetecía que nadie más viera lo que yo acababa de ver. No, gracias. Gracias a los cielos fue rápida. Ya se estaba vistiendo con el vestido negro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - espeté a mi amigo con más rudeza de la necesaria.

- Yo no quiero nada – suspiró – La gente pregunta por Bella...demasiados días sin verla de cerca...Quieren estar un rato con ella – fruncí el ceño.

- Pues eso va a tener que esperar unos días más – Bella me dio mi camiseta; su mirada no era precisamente feliz.

- ¿De qué hablas, Edward?

- Ahora mismo te llevaré a casa – dije convencido.

- Tú no decides por mi...Es mi trabajo, Edward.

- Te recuerdo que me prometiste que te llevaría a casa nada más terminar el espectáculo – ambos nos retamos con la mirada...mierda, este no era el momento post sexo que me había imaginado que íbamos a tener.

- Creo...creo que me largo, ya tengo bastante con lo mío – murmuró Emmet - Sólo he venido a deciros lo que hay – nos miró a ambos – Teneis suerte de que haya sido yo el que ha subido hasta aquí...si hubiese sido cualquier otro chico este momento hubiera sido muchísimo más bochornoso...- suspiró - ¿Qué le digo a la gente? ¿Bajas o no? - Bella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No, no baja – contesté yo por ella.

Emmet asintió y se perdió por la parte lateral del escenario en el que ahora mismo estaban bailando los go gos. Bella intentó subirse la cremallera con rabia, pero no llegaba. Sin decirla nada fui hasta ella para subírsela. Me dio un manotazo cuando sintió mis manos en su espalda.

- Sólo intento ayudarte...aunque si quieres salir a la calle medio desnuda allá tu, aunque eso a mi no me haría muy feliz...- me volvíó a hacer la mirada del tigre, pero dejó que la vistiera.

Salimos por el mismo lateral por el que había salido Emmet para que la gente no viera a Bella hasta la puerta de atrás...Bella caminó hasta mi coche sin esperarme, ni siquiera miró hacia atrás...Oh, joder...quizás la había cagado. Íbamos bien, habíamos empezado bien...pero la había cagado al inmiscuirme en su trabajo. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Ella aún no estaba bien, necesitaba descansar...mierda, eso, sumado al arranque de celos por el imbécil de James me estaban haciendo pasar un momento realmente malo.

Cuando nos metimos en el coche la cosa no mejoró ni un poquito...El ambiente estaba más que tenso...me sentía justo en la cuerda floja...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro? Aún estaba un poco desubicada por lo que había pasado en mi camerino. James había venido a verme, me había contado de qué iba su propuesta y me había dado el pésame por lo de mi padre despúes de prometerle que me pensaría lo que me había ofrecido. Entonces había aparecido Edward como una exhalación para terminar con su cabeza entre mis muslos. Esa parte sin duda había sido memorable, si obviamos el momento en el que Emmet tuvo que irrumpir en medio de nuestro medio polvo. Reconozco que casi se me había pasado el enfado por el ataque irracional de celos por parte de Edward...pero tuvo que joderlo todo cuando prácticamente me ordenó que me fuera a casa...¡estaba decidiendo por mi! Si de algo me podía sentir orgullosa era que sabía tomar mis propias decisiones, lo había hecho durante muchísimo tiempo...

No tenía ganas de montar un númerito en mi trabajo, así que me tragué las ganas de gritarle a Edward y bajé con él hasta el coche. Por el rabillo del ojo podía sentir su mirada de carnero a medio morir.

- Lo siento, Bella...- le miré con rabia.

- ¿Lo sientes? Dime que es lo que sientes, Edward...¿el ataque de celos o decidir por mi?

- Las dos cosas – dijo mientras giraba al llegar a nuestra calle – Siento el ataque de celos...pero no me arrepiento. Ese chico no me gusta, no me gusta cerca de ti – me miró intensamente cuando aparcó en frente de nuestro edificio.

- Si me hubieras dado un poco de tiempo podría haberte explicado el motivo de la visita de James...y su "proposición" – hice comillas al aire mientras salía del coche.

Edward se bajó también y corrió hasta ponerse a mi lado. Le miré a los ojos...mierda, me estaba dando un poco de pena...en verdad parecía mortificado por lo que había hecho...

- A estas alturas ya no se si preguntarte...- murmuró mientras subíamos a mi apartamento.

- Simplemente me ha ofrecido trabajo – Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Trabajo? - repitió mientras pasábamos dentro.

- Sí, trabajo...Al parecer un directivo de publicidad vio las fotos que nos hicimos para la presentación de la colección de Alice...y les gustó – me encogí de hombros...sí, yo estaba igual de alucinada que Edward...Esa misma cara había puesto yo cuando JAmes me lo había explicado.

- Un trabajo...de modelo? - asentí - ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Pues que no lo se – suspiré mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Me quité los zapatos – Además, tendría que viajar a Europa durante unos días y todo ese rollo y...- miré a Edward. El pobre se había quedado en silencio y un poco pálido - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te...te irías lejos? - susurró. Fruncí el ceño – No...no quiero que te vayas, Bella...ahora no, por favor...

- Hey...- le acaricié la cara con los dedos, suevemente – Edward...no me voy a ir...Ni si quiera me lo he planteado...mi trabajo está aquí...- me miró a los ojos. Por primera vez veía a Edward ansioso...pero ansioso para mal.

- Lo siento, de verdad...no me volveré a meter en tu trabajo, intentaré controlar mis...celos...pero por favor, no te vayas...- tuve que sonreir por las palabras de Edward – Tendré paciencia, de verdad...- le hice callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Tonto...no me voy a ir – dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo – Pero no estaría mal que me dieses un poco de espacio...sobre todo en el trabajo...no me quiero ni imaginar qué hubiera sido de nosotros si nos hubiera pillado otro chico en vez de Emmet – sonrió ligeramente de lado.

- Tienes que reconocer que no ha estado mal...- negué con la cabeza.

- No, nada mal...el problema es que tu no has tenido tu parte...

- No me importa...- se encogió de hombros - ese era tu momento, quería demostrarte con hechos lo que con palabras no podía.

- Bueno, se puede decir que has usado tu lengua de igual forma – su risa resonó por todo el salón.

- Entonces...nada de James ni de viajes fuera del continente, ¿no?

- Nada de nada, Edward...

- ¿He...he conseguido convencerte un poco de que soy perfecto para ti? - sonreí de lado.

- Vas por buen camino...si no eres tan pesado...

Edward me pasó las manos por la cintura y me acercó un poco a él para juntar nuestras frentes. Su aliento cálido me rozaba los labios de manera deliciosa...

- Lo decía en serio, Bella...no soportaría perderte ahora que te tengo tan cerca...

Sin saber qué responder a esas palabras hice lo mismo que él, le respondí con hechos. Junté nuestros labios de manera dulce y lenta. El torbellino de emociones que se apoderaba mi corazón cada vez que Edward me decía esas cosas era cada vez más grande, esas palabras suyas me llevaban cada vez más un poquito hacia la locura...

Edward se fue minutos después de vuelta al Forbidden dejándome sola y confundida en medio de mi salón. No me había esperado la reacción de Edward; sus palabras me habían sorprendido mucho más que todo lo que había pasado esa noche...

Me acosté confundida y me levanté más confundida aún...Estaba a gusto con Edward, demasiado a gusto. Mentiría si dijera que mis sentimientos hacia él no eran sinceros...pero aún tenía miedo de entregarme totalmente a esa misma persona que me destrozó el corazón hacía ya tanto tiempo. Estaba hecha un lío...

Al menos una cosa tenía clara, no iba a aceptar la oferta de trabajo de James. Según él, estaba muy bien remunerado y me podría da a conocer en el mercado internacional. Oh, vamos...¿yo como modelo? Eso no era lo mío...aunque a veces no sabía qué era lo mío...Era evidente que no podría vivir siempre de mi trabajo actual ni de mi físico...aunque ya me preocuparía de ello más adelante...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me devolvieron a la tierra. Cogí la taza de café que estaba removiendo y me apreté aún más el nudo de mi bata. Miré el reloj de la pared; era demasiado pronto para que fuera Edward...Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me encontré en frente de mi a quien menos me esperaba ver. Era Emmet y seguía con su cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia...aunque no decía nada. Estaba ahí clavado delante de mi puerta como una puñetera estatua.

- Bella...se que puedes mandarme a la mierda, estás en todo tu derecho...pero tengo que pedirte el que puede ser el favor más grande de toda mi vida...- suspiré.

- Pasa...- Emmet entró y se quedó en medio del salón. Mi educación se iba por la borda al tener a Emmet delante, así que no le invité a sentarse – Dime.

- Yo...yo...necesito que me hagas un favor...con Rose – rodé los ojos.

- Ni hablar, no voy a ser yo quien se meta en medio de una relación. Debiste decirle qué clase de persona era cuando empezaste con mi amiga...esto te lo has buscado tú solito...

- Lo se, lo se y lo siento, Bella...quiero enmendar mis errores...¿tan difícil te puede parecer eso? - se pasó la mano por el pelo – Edward ha cambiado, tu eres testigo de ello...¡estás con él! ¿por qué crees que no puede pasar lo mismo conmigo? Estoy enamorado hasta los topes de esa mujer, Bella...quiero hacerla feliz, quiero cuidarla...sólo quier eso – suspiró abatido. Mierda...

- Quizás...quizás me vaya a arrepentir de esto por el resto de mi vida...- me miró confundido – Siéntate y habla...

* * *

><p><em>Oh...Edward y sus celos...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que querrá hacer Emmet?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Amanda Cullen Salvatore: _**_jeje, es que Eddie celoso es muy mono...Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **mmm, pronto veremos lo que prepara el oso para Rose...Un beso! **Maricoles: **muchas gracias a ti, un besote enorme! **Sully YM: **jejeje, a Edward le dio un ataque hormonal! Un besote! **Nany87: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejeje, hay que reconocer que los celos no le sientan nada mal a Eddie...Un besote! **PRISGPE: **que levante la mano quien quiera ser convencida así, jeje! Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, se van a desgastar! Un beso! **Yolabertay:** muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Deysi Maria: **jeje, que envidia! Un besote enorme! **Keimasen86: **uff, eso fue un arranque de celos en todo su esplendor, jeje! Un beso! **Lunatico0030:** parece ser que James va a pasar a un segundo plano...Un beso y gracias! **Costanza rojas:** jeje, cualquiera no se deja convencer con los métodos de Eddie...Un beso! **Vivi S R: **jeje, menuda demostración! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **sí, la verdad es que Edward está colado por Bella, en este capi se demuestra...Muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Freckles03: **uff, a Edward hay que darme calmantes al pobre! Un besote! **Eve Runner: **esperemos que estos celos no agobien a Bella...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **suerte con la escuela, un besote y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **James tuvo que aparecer...Un besote! **AaeeCullen810: **mmm, mucho! Jeje, un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **me encantan el resultado de esos celos, jeje...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **jeje, ya te digo! Nos ofrecemos voluntarias...Un besoe! **Troian: **jeje, muchas gracias, un besote enorme! **Janalez: **al final no fue nada del otro mundo, jeje...Un beso! **Milla Whitlock: **jeje, muuuuy calentón! Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **mmm, lo de Emmet lo sabremos en el próximo, un besote enorme! **Darky1995: **terminaron de la mejor manera, jeje! A ver qué pasa con Emmet y Rose...Un besote! **Viivii alice: **a ver qué idea se le ocurre a Emmet...Un beso! **Carelymh: **jeje, muchas gracias! Aquí tienes a otra lemmonera, jeje! Un beso! **Carlota:** muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que te guste, un beso! **DiAnA: **mmm, Eddie y Bella se compenetran demasiado bien, jeje...a ver qué pasa con Emmet...me está empezando a dar un poco de pena...Un besote! **Suzette-cullen: **Bella aún se resiste a lo que siente por lo que pasó...a ver si se deja convencer por Edward de que no tiene nada que temer...Un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! La verdad es que le estoy poniendo ganas a la nueva historia...esta semana la subo! Un besote y gracias! **Flowers19: **muchas gracias! Pronto sabremos lo de Emmet...Espero que todo vaya bien con los médicos, un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **JOSELINA: **muchas gracias, un beso!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Como he dicho más arriba esta semana subo el nuevo fic, el jueves subiré el epílogo de mi profesora...y después el prólogo del nuevo. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Cada minuto que pasaba me arrepentía más de haber hecho caso de la petición de Emmet; había traído a Rose hasta el Forbidden...bueno, más bien la había arrastrado ya que mi amiga no tenía ganas de salir...y menos de fiesta. Quizás tenía que haberle insistido un poco más para que me contara los detalles de su plan...aunque no e hizo falta...Las luces se apagaron._

_- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - me preguntó Rose. _

_- Eso quisiera yo saber - murmuré..._


	40. Capítulo 40 La explicación de Emmet

CAPÍTULO 40 LA EXPLICACIÓN DE EMMET

Emmet se sentó en mi sofá y yo me puse frente a él. No iba a mentir. No me hacía gracia tener a esta persona en frente de mi, en mi casa...Pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón. Edward había cambiado, eso me lo estaba demostrando cada día que pasaba...¿por qué no podía haber pasado lo mismo con Emmet? Se le veía devastado...destrozado por la separación con Rose. Le veía incluso peor que cuando fue al aeropuerto a buscarnos. Sus ojeras estaban aún más marcadas síntoma de haber dormido mal en varios días...Mierda...y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado era evidente que Rose estaba totalmente enamorada de ese capullo. Sí, volvía a pensar en ello...quizás me podría arrepentir de esto...aunque no quería decir nada. De momento me iba a limitar a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, luego decidiría si ayudaba al capullo o no.

- Bien – se retorció las manos – Quiero que sepas que recurro a ti porque estoy desesperado, Bella...- me miró intensamente a los ojos – Rose no me coge el teléfono, ni siquiera se cómo demonios está...joder, estoy preocupado...

- Tranquilo...ella esta bien. Demasiado triste...pero bien – asintió lentamente.

- ¿Hablaste con ella al final?

- Sí, fui a verla. Estaba demasiado enfadada conmigo, pero pude hacerla entrar en razón – suspiré sonoramente - ¿Qué quieres, Emmet? No alarguemos esto más, demasiado duro se me está haciendo el tener que estar hablando contigo y encima de este tema...me da la sensación de que estoy traicionando a mi amiga.

- No, no, no...ambos queremos el bien de Rose...ambos la queremos. No haría nada para hacerla daño, al menos no de forma consciente...No la estás traicionando, de verdad...

- Suéltalo – Emmet cerró los ojos por un instante.

- Está bien, lo que te quiero pedir es muy sencillo...Convéncela de que tiene que ir esta noche al Forbidden – parpadeé rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ese es el favor tan grande que tengo que hacerte?

- Piénsalo, Bella...ella no va a querer ir allí porque no quiere verme...e inevitablemente voy a estar allí...

- Espera, espera...¿quieres hacerle una encerrona? - negué con la cabeza – No, ni hablar...ella me odiará por eso...

- No, no me estás entendiendo, Bella...Tengo algo que decirla, joder...ni yo mismo me había imaginado alguna vez en esta situación – murumuró – No se lo voy a decir cara a cara...más que nada porque quiero conservar todos mis dientes – rodé los ojos – Sólo quiero que me escuche...sólo eso...

Me lo pensé por unos segundos mientras bebía de mi café. Me entretuve en mirar a Emmet de nuevo; me miraba como si de mi dependiera su futuro más próximo...joder, y así era. Dejé la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa. Puto Emmet por ponerme en esta situación...

- Está bien, lo intentaré...pero no te prometo nada – Emmet sonrió por primera vez desde que llegamos de Forks – Ten clara dos cositas, esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi amiga. Dos. Pobre de ti como la hagas sufrir aún más. Si con lo que la vas a decir lo va a pasar mal la que se encargará de tus dientes seré yo...Creo que tu mismo comprobaste que soy capaz de eso...- dije redordando lo que pasó en ese callejón de mala muerte.

- Si hago sufrir a Rose yo mismo iré hasta ti para que me partas la boca, Bella...- dijo sin rastro de broma.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se giró y me miró.

- Bella...gracias – abrí los ojos sorprendida – Podrías haberme mandado a la mierda...y al final me has ayudado, o al menos lo vas a intentar...Eres una tía de puta madre, tu y Edward os mereceis ser felices...

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más ya que se marchó dejándome super confundida y sola en medio de mi salón. La verdad es que sentía que me merecía un descanso, uno de verdad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo viviendo de los recuerdos amargos y de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Era tiempo de intentar olvidar todo aquello o al menos parte de la historia...

Dios, me sentía rara...sentía que necesitaba todo el cariño de la gente de mi alrededor. Todas la emociones y sentimientos que se habían cruzado por mi corazón durante estos días me habían dejado hiper sensible...Miré el reloj...quizás fuera un poco pronto para lo que iba a hacer, pero lo necesitaba...Marqué el número de mi casa de Forks y esperé pacientemente hasta que mi madre descolgó.

- ¿Diga? - me contestó con voz somnolienta.

- Mamá...siento despertarte...

- Oh, hija...¡no importa! Me encanta oirte...espera, ¿no pasa nada malo, verdad?

- No, no...necesitaba...necesitaba escucharte – murmuré.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija?

- Nada – sonreí aunque no podía verme – Supongo que mis días en Forks me han pasado factura...en parte lo hecho de menos – mi madre rió a través de la línea.

- Me alegra oirte decir eso, hija...Estaría más que encantada si decidieras venir unos días más a casa...Al fin y al cabo no he podido disfrutar de nuestro reencuentro...después de lo de tu padre...

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Aún adaptándome a estar sola, hija...la gente aún me para por la calle para darme el pésame...eso es horrible, se que lo hacen con buena intención, pero me recuerda una y otra vez la pérdida...La casa me parece ahora muy grande para mi sola...Daría lo que fuera por escuchar ese horrible canal de deporte y los gritos de tu padre cada vez que veía un partido...- suspiró - Prometeme que vendrás pronto a verme, por favor...

- Claro, mamá – dije con sinceridad – Ahora es imposible ir, he pasado demasiados días fuera de mi puesto de trabajo...pero te aseguro de que iré a visitarte muy pronto...- mi madre sollozó.

- Eso me haría muy feliz, de verdad...Dime, ¿cómo está Edward? ¿Todo bien? - una sonrisa involuntaria se escapó de mis labios.

- Sí, de momento bien...no quiero adelantarme a nada – suspiré – Te voy a dejar para que sigas durmiendo...siento haberte despertado.

- No digas tonterías, hija...Ójala despertara todos los días así...ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te he echado de menos...- murmuró.

- Mamá...prometo que iré a verte, ¿vale? Cuidate...

- Igualmente, hija...

Apenas terminé de colgar cuando llamaron de nuevo a mi puerta; a esto lo llamaba yo tener una mañana movida...Y más movida iba a ser al ver a quien tenía enfrente. No pude decir nada ya que Alice me envolvió con sus brazos y se apretó con fuerza a mi.

- Bella, Bella...tenía muchas ganas de verte...- nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos – Lo siento mucho, de verdad...

Cuando la animé a pasar me di cuenta de que venía con un montón de bolsas...y esta vez no era de ropa. Era de comida.

- ¿A dónde vas con todo eso? - dije sonriendo.

- Pues a comer, ¿para qué más podría yo pasearme con bolsas del McDonald y de KFC? - la miré con la boca abierta – Es casi la una de la tarde, Bella...he traído esto para comer luego contigo...oh, ¿tenías planes?

- No, el único plan que tengo en mente es hincarle el diente a ese pollo – Alice sonrió.

- Pensé que quizás comerías con Edward.

- Pues no...no se nada de él, supongo que estará aún durmiendo...las noches en el Forbidden son agotadoras...

- Ayer fue a verte James – asentí mientras sacaba la comida de las bolsas.

- Sí...

- ¿Y? ¿Te habló del trabajo?

- Sí – repetí.

- Por el gesto de tu cara deduzco que no te seduce mucho la idea...se lo dije...Avisé a James de que no irías a ningún lado y menos a otro continente.

- ¿Tan segura estabas de que iba a decir que no? - dije chupándome un dedo lleno de ketchup.

- Tu sitio está aquí, Bella...o al menos en los Estados Unidos...- rodé los ojos.

- Voy a aprovechar tu visita para pedirte algo, Alice...

- Lo que quieras...si está a mi alcance, ya sabes – sonreí.

- Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Rose de que venga esta noche al Forbidden...

- Ugh...eso esta difícil...Emmet estará allí – asentí.

- Sí, es que me lo ha pedido él mismo – alzó una ceja – No preguntes porque ni yo misma sé lo que va a pasar...Sólo se que Rose debe de estar esta noche allí...

- Bueno – dijo Alice mientras se servía un vaso de refresco – No hay nada imposible para Alice Brandon...- sonrió enseñandome todos sus dientes...

Aún no se como lo consiguió ni que le dijo a Rose...pero dicho y hecho. Alice consiguió que Rose saliera de su estado depresivo catatónico para venir a mi casa a comer con nosotras...y no sólo eso...también consiguió que la rubia aceptara ir a "verme actuar" al Forbidden. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía esa pequeña bruja para conseguir lo que queria?

Si Emmet estaba mal tirando a fatal Rose no estaba mucho mejor. Había intentado comer, pero lo único que habíamos conseguido es que jugara con su comida. Correspondía a las bromas de Alice con una sonrisa...pero con una sonrisa triste que no le llegaba a los ojos. Odiaba ver a mi amiga así, así que en el fondo esperaba por todos los medios que Emmet solucionara el problema.

Las chicas y yo estábamos arreglándonos cuando sonó mi teléfono. No pude evitar sonreir cuando vi que era Edward...ya estaba tardando mucho...

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola...¿qué tal con las chicas? Jasper me ha dicho que Alice te ha hecho una visita...

- Bien, nos hemos inflado a comida basura y ahora Alice está intando meter a Rose en un vestido de los míos – Edward se rió.

- Alice y sus trapos – murmuró – No te he llamado antes por eso...porque sabía que estarías con tus amigas, pero me muero de ganas por verte...¿quieres que vaya a buscarte?

- No, iré con las chicas...Eh...¿no te ha dicho nada Emmet?

- ¿Decirme el qué? - vaya, vaya...al parecer lo que Emmet había preparado era secreto de estado...

- No importa...supongo que después de esta noche te enterarás de todos modos...Nos vemos en el Forbidden, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro...Bella...

- Dime.

- Un beso – sonreí mientras oía el pitido que me indicaba que Edward había cortado la línea.

Después de varios intentos de vestuario Alice encontró un vestido que se podía adaptar bien a la figura de Rose, aunque le quedaba mucho más corto que a mi porque ella era más alta. Rose se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te gusta el vestido? - preguntó Alice – Es precioso, además no te queda tan corto como parece...

- No, no es eso...- se dio la vuelta y nos encaró – No se si es buena idea ir allí. No se si estoy preparada para ver a Emmet...

- No tienes por qué verle...al menos no de cerca – murmuré – No te preocupes, estas noches son muy movidas, hay demasiada gente en el local. Encontrarte a Emmet cara a cara sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar – la tranquilicé.

- Ya...pues yo ahora mismo me estoy viendo parecido con una aguja...con mi suerte seguro que le veo y...

- ¿Y qué? - dijo Alice – No pasa nada si le ves. Pertenece al grupo de tus amigos, algún día tendrás que verle...de hecho, te recuerdo que ahora mismo está a unos metros de nosotras preparándose para ir al trabajo – Rose frunció aún más el ceño.

- Oir eso no me ayuda a tranquilizarme, Alice...

- No le has olvidado – murmuró – Por eso reaccionas así...

- Tonterías – espetó Rose - Es un cabrón...

- ¿Tonterías? Mira a Bella...ella está con Edward después de todo lo que pasó.

- No - dije - aún no tengo nada serio con él y...

- Y lo tendrás – me cortó – no te olvides de que veo el futuro – dijo con una sonrisa malvada – En cierto modo acerté con lo tuyo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Mierda...tenía que reconocer que eso era verdad...Cuando Alice nos hizo el juego aquel con la cadena y la bola que llevaba en el cuello dijo que mi familia estaba lejos y que sufriría un duro golpe...y que veía a una mujer rubia llorar...Mi madre...Las tres nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos las unas a las otras. ¿Podría ser una coincidencia? Ugh, estos temas no me gustaban y ahora mucho menos...sorprendetemente Alice había acertado.

- Algunas veces me das miedo – reconoció Rose en un susurro.

- No te creas...yo también me he sorprendido...

- Eh...vamos, chicas...lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya...

Las tres bajamos hasta mi coche; la pobre Rose no había hecho otra cosa más que mirar a todos laos por si aparecían los tres mosqueteros, como habíamos bautizado a los chicos. Una vez en el Forbidden las pedí que me ayudaran a vestirme para el número de esa noche, así evitaríamos encontronazos cara a cara con cierto personaje.

Me miré al espejo antes de salir al escenario; mis labios rojos y mi ropa sugerente eran los de siempre. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a conservar esta forma de vida? ¿Me llevaba a algo serio? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de desnudarme delante de cientos de desconocidos; no es que no me gustara mi trabajo. Me encantaba ser un poquito el centro de atención, supongo que eso era para suplir todos los años de mi vida en la que estuve arrinconada...Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo esto, casi cuatro años.Y lo único que había cambiado era mi cuenta corriente, de depresiva a sensacional...y no sabía hasta qué punto estaba feliz con esto...

Los aplausos, los gritos y la gente al verme compensaban en cierta parte el cansancio que sentía, pero me sentía desubicada. Al parecer los días de sencillez que había pasado en Forks me habían tocado la fibra. Allí no me tuve que preocupar de estar siempre perfecta, siempre con mis tacones, siempre maquillada...

Cuando volví del escenario, medio desnuda supe que esto no iba a durar para siempre. De hecho, empezaba a replantearme seriamente mi modo de vida...Me gustaba trabajar en la noche, en el ocio...pero no así, ya no...

- Hey, ¿qué pasa? - me dijo Rose – Has estado increíble, como siempre...

- Gracias – murmuré.

- ¿Y esa cara? - suspiré.

- Supongo que estoy un poco cansada...es sólo eso...

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajamos a la pista. No sabía ni por donde ni cómo iba a aparecer Emmet, pero estaba un poco ansiosa por saber si le tenía que romper otro tacón en su cabeza o no...

Tras saludar a un montón de gente fuimos hasta una de las barras donde se encontraba Edward. Me sonrió cálidamente y me besó en los labios haciendo que una de las chicas que estaba a nuestro lado saliera de allí bufando.

- Creo que le has roto el corazón a esa chica...- murmuré.

- ¿Qué chica? - dijo mirándome a los labios...rodé los ojos.

- ¿Has...has visto a Emmet?

- No, aunque estaba un poco raro...estaba demasiado nervioso...

Perfecto...Miré de nuevo a todas partes. Cada minuto que pasaba me arrepentía más de haber hecho caso de la petición de Emmet; había traído a Rose hasta el Forbidden...bueno, la había arrastrado ya que mi amiga no tenía ganas de salir...y menos de fiesta. Quizás tenía que haberle insistido un pco más para que em contara los detalles de su plan...aunque no le hizo falta...Las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - preguntó Rose.

- Eso quisiera yo saber – murmuré.

- Oh, mierda...

Miré a Rose...ugh, la pobre estaba mirando al escenario con cara de puro horror. Emmet estaba allí, con su traje de chico de seguridad algo destartalado y cogiendo un micrófono con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Qué coño hace Emmet ahí arriba? - dijo Edward.

- Buenas noches – dijo el grandullón – Siento cortaros el rollo de esta manera, pero es necesario...y quizás hasta me ayudeis...– increíblemente la gente escuchaba atenta sus palabras – Hace casi tres meses...empecé a salir con una chica preciosa...Era maravillosa, preciosa...me hacía reir, me hacía soñar...era la mujer de mi vida...pero la cagué con ella. No el conté la verdad sobre mi – rió sin ganas – Antes era un poco hijo de puta – se oyeron algunas risas – Pero he cambiado y quiero demostrarselo a ella...Quiero que sepa que jamás la engañaría, que jamás la haría daño...que quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida...- suspiró mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo del pantalón – Rose, se que estás aquí, aunque no pueda verte entre tanta gente. Y se también que no es la mejor manera de pedírtelo, pero no me quedan más cartuchos...este es el último. Quiero demostrarte que voy en serio contigo...esto es un anillo...de compromiso - en la sala se oyó un sonoro "ohhh". Creo que es la mejor forma de demostrarte mi amor por ti...Rose, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Oh, oh, oh...creo que jamás se había hecho el silencio en el Forbidden de esta manera...

- Oh, joder – murmuró Rose...

* * *

><p><em>Vaya...Emmet saca la artillería pesada...¿qué creeis que le contestará Rose? ¿Pensais que Bella dejarásu trabajo?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias pot todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Yolabertay: _**_jejeje, demasiado impulsivo...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **lo de Emmet fue muuuy gordo, jeje! Un beso! **Sandra32321: **jejeje, a Edward se le da muy bien el don de lenguas...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jeje, pero no están mal los celos si dan ese resultado...Un beso! **Janalez: **ufff, Emmet sacó toda la artillería...Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **ya te digo! Jeje, se les iba a quedar una cara...Un beso y gracias! **Keimasen86: **demasiada paciencia tiene Bella con Emmet...Un besote enorme! **PRISGPE: **ahora mismo Edward está totalmente en manos de Bella...Un besote! **Orisweetcullen: **muchisimas gracias! El nuevo fic le estoy escribiendo, tengo algunos capis adelantados. Subo el prólogo mañana, un besote! **Freckles03: **mmm, ese cavernícola...jeje, un beso y gracias! **Nany87: **es muy mono, jeje! Un beso! **Deysi Maria:** pues si...Bella se está replanteando su modo de vida...Un besote y gracias! **Cata06: **a ver qué le responde Rose a Emmet! Un beso! **Flowers19: **jeje, a ver si se arreglan los osos de una vez...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Eve Runner: **lo que Emmet tiene entre manos es un anillo! Un besote enorme! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Maricoles:** celoso y todo...es muy mono, jeje! Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jeje, el pobre no quería interrumpir...a ver si Rose le perdona! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Mimabells: **Edward va por el buen camino...a ver si Bella se deja convencer...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **Emmey y su petición de matrimonio...a saber cómo le ha sentado a Rose, jeje...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **de todos modos Bella se está replanteando muchas cosas...Un beso y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **muchas gracias! Suerte con esas tareas, un beso! **Troian: **un poco pesado...pero compensa, jeje! Un beso y gracias! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Carelymh: **el pobre Eddie tiene miedo de perderla...Arriba las lemmoneras, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Viivii alice: **ohh, Edward haciendo ojitos...que rico! Un besote! **Sully YM: **jeje, demasiadas hormonas en el ambiente...Un beso y gracias! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **muchas gracias! A Bella no le gustaron los celos...pero lo de después...jeje! Un beso! **Anita cullen: **en el fondo me da pena Emmet...creo que ya se merece ser feliz con Rose...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **sí, competencia...Que Edward sepa lo que tiene frente a el...Un besote! **Ginegine: **a ver qué dice Rose a su pregunta, jeje! Un beso! **Carlota: **muchas gracias, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchas gracias! Edward quiere a Bella para él solito! Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **muchas gracias! Esperemos que Rose le perdone...Un beso! **DiAnA: **muchas gracias! Edward está desatando su pasión...que suerte Bella, jeje! Un beso! **Ely Cullen M: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Indacea: **muchisimas gracias! A ver la reacción de Rose...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **a ver lo que sale del numerito de Emmet! Un beso y gracias! **Romiina:** jeje, imaginate a Emmet bailando! Un besote y gracias!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, chicos. Mañana subiré el prólogo de mi nuevo fic, junto con el epílogo de Mi profesora...por si quereis echar un vistazo. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Aún estoy un poco confundido...- dijo Edward._

_- Y que lo digas...yo estoy exactamente igua - Edward me miró detenidamente._

_- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? - me separé de él y le encaré._

_- Desde que vinimos De Forks hay una idea que me ronda por la cabeza...Es sobre mi futuro..._


	41. Capítulo 41 Decisiones

CAPÍTULO 41 DECISIONES

Silencio...eso era lo que se podía oir en el Forbidden un minuto después de la...petición de Emmet a Rose. ¿Eran mis oídos o ese capullo le había pedido matrimonio a mi amiga? Joder. Se había lucido con las formas...a mi viene este tío y me pide que me case con él delante de cientos de desconocidos y después de una gran bronca...y le corto los huevos.

Miré a Rose...bien, Emmet...muy bien...asegurate los huevos...Rose pasó por una amplia gama de colores...hasta llegar al morado furia.

- ¡Dile que sí! - gritó una voz al fondo del local.

- No me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto...voy a matarle...y con mis propias manos...

Rose se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar al escenario...bueno, no se hizo paso...más bien huían de ella y de su cara de mala leche. Alice, Edward y yo nos miramos. Ugh, ¿y ahora qué se suponía que teníamos que hacer? No me apetecía que se cometiera un asesinato con nocturnidad y alevosía en el Forbidden...aunque la víctima fuera don capullo...

- Creo que voy a ver qué tal – ambos asintieron.

- Voy con vosotras – dijo Edward mientras salía de la barra - ¿Tú sabías de qué iba todo esto? - miré a Edward con una ceja alzada.

- No, por Dios...el cabrón de tu amigo sólo me dijo que tenía algo que...decirle...Mierda – susurré - ¿Acaso no me ha quedado ya claro que con Emmet todo es posible? Me podía haber imaginado algo así, joder...No tenía que haber accedido a ayudarle...

- Bueno...lo que ha dicho no es nada malo – dijo Alice mientras llegábamos a la parte trasera del escenario, casi llegando a mi camerino.

- No me jodas, Alice – espeté.

- No es nada malo – repitió – Le ha pedido que se case con él, no que le acompañe a robar un banco, por el amor de Dios – dijo rodando los ojos.

- Pues a mi me lo pide así y puede despedirse de sus dientes – murmuré.

- Lo tendré en cuenta para un futuro - susurró Edward dejándome momentáneamente noqueada, aunque lo ignoré deliberadamente.

He de decir que las voces de mi amiga se escuchaban casi a gritos. Edward y yo nos miramos y fruncimos el ceño.

- ¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Emmet!

- Pero Rose, yo...

- ¡Ni Rose ni nada!

- Déjame explicarte y...espera – Emmet asomó la cabeza y nos miró con cara de moritficado – Me imaginaba que estábais aquí...- suspiró - ¿Podríais dejarnos un poco de intimidad?

- No queremos que Rose te mate – dijo Edward irónico.

- Tranquilo...al menos ha dejado de gritarme...En serio, por favor...Sólo quiero intentar hablar con ella...

Muy bien...Emmet quería que no hubiera espectadores cuando Rose le colgara de las pelotas. Por mi perfecto. Los chicos y yo nos retiramos para darle privacidad a la "parejita". Cuando llegamos a la barra aún se notaba el ambiente algo enrarecido por el número de Emmet; la gente murmuraba entre ellos...no me extrañaba nada. Esto había sido un verdadero bombazo.

Jasper consiguió animar de nuevo a la gente al ritmo de la buena música, gracias a los cielos. Edward se puso de nuevo tras la barra sirviendo copas a diestro y siniestro. A los pocos minutos vino Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

- Decidme que no es cierto – alcé una ceja – Bella...dime que no me he perdido la petición de matrimonio de Emmet...por Dios...¡dime que los chicos me han engañado! - Alice y yo negamos con la cabeza mientras Edward nos miraba.

- Me temo que no te han engañado...

- ¡Ugh! ¿Y por qué yo siempre me tengo que perder lo mejor? Joder, en vez de estar en el almacén con Nessie debería...de...haber...- su voz fue perdiendo potencia a medida que soltaba la frase – Mierda...- Edward escondió una sonrisa.

- Jake...¿me puedes decir qué demonios estabas haciendo con Nessie en el almacén cuando tú tenías que estar en la puerta? - mi amigo volvió a perder color.

- Yo...bueno, verás...es que...Joder, Bella...Nessie y yo estamos...juntos – dijo sonrojado – Oficialmente...de verdad. Mierda, si hasta he conocido ya a sus padres – Alice y yo sonreímos – Estamos en ese momento justo en el que nuestra pasión nos domina...No nos hemos podido aguantar, lo siento – susurró con la cabeza agachada – No te enfades, por favor...

- Tranquilo, Jake...supongo que Bella podrá perdonar un desliz pasional en horas de trabajo...- dijo Edward con mirada pícara – A todos nos puede pasar...- miré a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí...además, cuando las ganas aprietan...- dijo Jake – Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, jefa – negué mientras me reía.

- Anda, ve a la puerta...- dije señalando con mi cabeza – Y deja de decir que lo sientes, no has matado a nadie, joder...sólo has hechado un polvete – todos sonreímos.

- Oh, sí...- se rascó la cabeza – Bien...- se marchó hacia la salida, pero no avanzó ni tres pasos cuando se giró de nuevo – Eh...¿se puede saber qué le ha contestado Rose? Es por si tengo que comprarme un traje para la boda o no...- suspiré.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi...ya te contaré, Jake...

Estos dos estaban tardando demasiado ahí dentro. Podían pasar dos cosas...que se estuvieran reconciliando por todo lo alto...o que Rose estuviera limpiando la sangre del suelo de su ex novio.

- No puedo más, voy para allá sea lo que sea – murmuré.

Avancé entre la gente. Alice intentaba seguir mi ritmo mientras se tomaba con una pajita un cocktel que Edward le había preparado. Entre el pollo de KFC y el alcohol, que estaba tomando esta noche lo iba a llevar claro la pobre...No llegamos ni a la mitad de camino cuando vimo a Rose. Bueeeeno...al menos no tenía signos que demostrasen una pequeña enajenación mental; de hecho se la veía demasiado tranquila. Pude ver a Emmet mientras observaba a Rose...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Alice – Tardabais tanto que pensé que le habías hecho algo malo...- la gente miraba a Rose cuando la identificó como la "novia a la fuga".

- Hey...¿qué le has dicho al grandullón? - le preguntó un chico sin dejar de bailar. Rose rodó los ojos.

- Vamos fuera...

Alice y yo nos miramos antes de salir del local. Sinceramente, agradecía un poco descansar del bullicio de la gente, de la música, del calor...de todo. Joder, me estaba sorprendiendo a mi misma al tener ganas de irme a casa...

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? - dije cuando estuvimos totalmente alejadas del bullicio.

- ¿Ayudaste a Emmet para...esto? - joder...ahí vamos de nuevo. Sabía que esto no iba a traser nada bueno...

- Dios – murmuré – Simplemente me pidió que te trajera aquí...pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer...¿Estás enfadada conmigo por eso? - Rose me miró...pareció pensárselo pero al final negó.

- No, contigo no...se que lo has hecho con buena fe...

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Alice - ¿Qué...que le has dicho? - Rose miró a Alice como si tuviera tres piernas.

- Pues que le voy a decir...¡que no! - ouch...eso le debió doler a Emmet, aunque era de esperar.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? - insistió Alice.

- ¿Que por qué? ¡Por todo! - dijo Rose como si fuera obvio – Es...es todo, Alice...Tan sólo llevamos juntos tres meses...y te recuerdo que hace unos días me contó la putada que le hizo a una de mis mejores amigas...¿qué quieres que le diga?

- - A ver – suspiré – Con esto no quiero decir que esté a favor del capullo...eh, de Emmet...Pero no deberías de basar tu respuesta en función de lo que me hizo a mi hace tanto tiempo...No tiene sentido...- Rose me miró atentamente.

¿Y cómo me aseguro de que no va a volver a comportarse de esa manera? - chascó la lengua – Tengo que reconocer que lo que me ha dicho ahí dentro me ha llegado...Parecía sincero...me ha dicho que no hay mayor compromiso que ponerme un anillo en el dedo...Y que él está dispuesto a hacerlo para convencerme de que me quiere.

- Oh...eso es muy tierno – dijo Alice. Me contuve las ganas de decirle que era cierto.

- No se...tengo la cabeza hecha un lío...no puedo pensar ahora mismo en nada...¡me acaban de proponer matrimonio, por el amor de Dios! - se mordió el labio y nos miró – Le...le he dicho que puede llamarme y eso...- sonreí.

- ¿Así que vas a retomar la relación?

- No, no...lo que pasa es que no quiero palabras, quiero hechos...Quiero que me demuestre que es realmente el chico con el que he pasado estos tres maravillosos meses...no quiero dobles caras...Así que no nos vamos a ver por un tiempo...sólo hablar de vez en cuando...

- Muy bien...sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿verdad? - las tres nos unimos en un tierno abrazo - Creo que es hora de irnos a casa, chicas – ambas asintieron.

Entré un momento para avisar a Edward y a los chicos que nos íbamos. Primero dejé a Alice en la casa que había alquilado ya que las emociones y el cocktel la habían afectado. El camino hacia la casa de Rose le hicimos casi en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas.

- Espero que esto salga bien – murmuró mi amiga cuando paré en frente de su casa.

- ¿Por qué iba a salir mal?

- Estamos hablando del futuro...de mi futuro, Bella...las decisiones que pueda llegar a tomar ahora pueden afectarme por el resto de mis días – suspiró sonoramente – Lo más ilógico es que si Emmet me hubiera pedido matrimonio hace dos semanas, le hubiera dicho que sí sin pensármelo, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo...- asentí entendiendo el punto de Rose – Con esto he aprendido a que hay que meditar bien las cosas antes de actuar. No puedes jugar todas tus cartas a un número sin fijarte bien en el juego...- se encogió de hombros – Creo que estoy divagando...

- No, lo que dices tiene su lógica...- la abracé con fuerza – Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

Me quedé mirando a Rose hasta comprobar que se metía en su casa y cerraba bien la puerta. Joder, las palabras de Rose me habían hecho pensar...Era cierto. No podía tomar ciertas decisiones a la ligera. Ya se sabe, el efecto mariposa...cada cosa que hagamos, por pequeña que sea, puede hacer que nuestro futuro cambie de manera irremediable...

Ahora mismo tenía muchas ideas en mi cabeza, demasiado que decidir; por un lado estaba Edward y mi relación con él...eso lo tenía claro. De momento iban a seguir las cosas como estaban. No podía arriesgarme con él más que nada por mis propios miedos. No podría dar el cien por cien de mi si decidiese formalizar esa relación...Por otro lado estaba el dilema con mi trabajo.¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás mis ganas disminuyeron el día que me atacaron en el callejón...o quizás simplemente tenía ganas de avanzar...¿Y hacia a donde me podía dirigir? Mis trabajos se reducían a limpiadora, a dependienta y...y a despelotarme. Un curriculum enorme si tenemos en cuenta que en el último trabajo llevaba cuatro años. Sí, tenía ahorros, pero estos no me iba a durar de manera indefinida. Tampoco tenía estudios, simplemente la secundaria. Mierda...empezaba a deprimirme un poco...

Todos tenían unos objetivos claros en sus vidas; Edward y los chicos habían acabado su carrera de derecho y tenían pensado intentar abrir un bufete. Rose manejaba la administración de la empresa de su padre a la perfección. Alice se estaba consagrando en el mundo de la moda. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi futuro?

Cuando subí a mi apartamento me quité el vestido y los zapatos sin molestarme en colocarlos. Me puse un camisón cómodo y abrí ese cajón prohibido para mi. Y saqué los patucos de mi bebé nonato. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida de haber tenido a mi hijo? Quizás no le habría podido dar todo lo que él necesitaba, quizás hubiéramos pasado calamidades, vagando de un sitio a otro...Dicen que todo pasa por algo...lamentablemente esa era la única frase de consuelo que me podía dar yo a mi misma.

Necesitaba pensar...necesitaba pensar sin agobios, sin condicionamientos...necesitaba descansar de todo y de todos y pensar en mi y en las posibilidades que tendría con mi vida de aquí en adelante...Ahí, en mi cama, a las tres menos cuarto de la mañana decidí lo que iba a hacer. Al menos en mi futuro más próximo. Sabía que no le iba a gustar a nadie de mi alrededor, pero era mi decisión...y tampoco era algo totalmente definitivo...

Debí de quedarme dormida ya que me sobresalté cuando oí unos golpecitos en la puerta de la entrada. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla y comprobé que eran casi las siete de la mañana. Cuando me asomé por la mirilla comprobé que era Edward; ahí estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta como si se tratase de un modelo de publicidad...aunque con cara de cansado.

- Buenos días – sonrió avergonzado – Siento despertarte, pero tenía ganas de verte – me dio un casto beso en los labios mientras pasaba a mi casa. Suspiré interiormente...quizás debería decirselo a Edward ya...- ¿Bella? Te estoy hablando – le miré y le sonreí.

- Perdona...creo que aún estoy un poco dormida...

- Te preguntaba a dónde quieres ir...¿salón o habitación?

- Habitación...necesito descansar un poco más...- y contarte algo, pensé.

Edward y yo fuimos a mi cuarto. Yo me tumbé en mi cama mientars Edward se quitaba los zapatos. Se tumbó a mi lado y me sonrió...pero su expresión cambió cuando vio algo más allá de mi. Alargó su mano para coger algo de mi mesilla...Dios...los patucos. Edward los cogió con cuidado entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente los puntos como si fueran lo más frágil del mundo. Tragó con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

- Joder...- susurró. Se tapó la mano con la boca y me miró – Son muy pequeñitos...- sonreí con pena - ¿Estás recordando? - asentí. Se acercó a mi y me pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo que su perfume llegara hasta mi. Edward no dejaba de tocar los patucos.

- Sí...ha sido una noche muy complicada...en muchos sentidos

- Tienes razón...Aún estoy un poco confundido...- dijo Edward.

- Y que lo digas...yo estoy exactamente igual – Edward me miró detenidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? - me separé de él y le encaré.

- Bueno...quizás. Desde que vinimos de Forks hay una idea que me ronda por la cabeza...Es sobre mi futuro...- Edward se tensó visiblemente y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es sobre...nosotros?

- Es sobre todo – suspiré – He llegado a un punto en el que no tengo claro qué demonios hacer con mi vida...Aunque por otro lado hay cosas que se que no quiero seguir haciendo...

- Me estás asustando, Bella...

- Estoy hablando de mi trabajo, Edward...He pensado...he pensado en dejarlo...al menos por un tiempo – Edward suspiró relajado.

- Esa idea me gusta. Cada vez soporto menos que todos esos hombres vean tu cuerpo desnudo y...– fruncí los labios - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que eso era lo que querías cambiar?

- Sí...es eso...pero no se que puede pasar conmigo después. No tengo estudios más que la secundaria, mis trabajos anteriores duraron muy poco. No tengo experiencia en nada salvo en desnudarme.

- Eres una chica de recursos, Bella...no será dificil para ti encontrar un trabajo en condiciones – dijo convencido de sus palabras.

- Yo no las tengo todas conmigo, Edward...Lo primero que voy a hacer es descansar...alejarme un poco del bullicio y de la noche...

- Me parece perfecto...

- Ya...pero no lo voy a hacer aquí – musité.

- ¿Qué? - ahí va la bomba...

- Que he pensado volver a Forks...

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh...Bella quiere volver a Forks...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que se tomará Edward la noticia?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_EMLIZABETH CULLEN: _**_mmm, no se si al pobre Eddie le va a gustar el cambio de Bella...Un besote y gracias! **Nany87: **jeje, al menos Rose no mató a Emmet! Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Bella ya decidió...a ver qué dice Edward! Un beso! **Andrea: **jeje, Emmet y sus ideas! Un beso! **Freckles03: **al final Bella decidió...que pasará con Eddie? Un besote y gracias! **Romiina: **muchas gracias! Le ha dicho que no...por el momento, jeje! Sí, me pasé por tu blog, está genial! Un beso! **Janalez: **jeje, fue a por todas...y tampoco le salió tan mal...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **sí, fue muy tierno...ahora sólo queda que Rose vuelva a confiar en él...Un beso! **Andycullen07:** muchas gracias! Bella se seguirá replanteandose muchas cosas, entre ellas los estudios...Un beso! **PRISGPE:** jeje, al principio se lo tomó mal...pero al menos no le ha matado, jeje! Un beso! **Indacea: **muchas gracias! Bella va a replantearse su vida en general...Un besote! **Darky1995: de** momento no vamos de boda, jeje! Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, soltó la bomba! A ver qué pasa con Bella...a ver si se va o no...Un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, de momento está acertando Alice...Un besote enorme y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, a Rose también le asustó "la pregunta"...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Deysi Maria: **eso mismo pensó Rose...llevan muy poco tiempo...a ver cómo evolucionan! Un besote y garcias! **Viivii alice:** muchas gracias, un besote! **Sully YM: **Bella se nos marcha de vacaciones...a ver qué pasa en Forks! Un beso y gracias! **Keimasen86: **Bella ya decidió...a ver que dice Eddie! Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **TheDC1809:** muchiiiisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Carelymh: **el pobre Edward se nos va a quedar solito...Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad! De momento la nueva historia se está llevando todas mis fuerzas con los lemmons, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Nina: **me está empezando a dar pena el pobre, jeje! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **Edward apoya que deje su trabajo...pero que se vaya lejos...eso no le va a gustar mucho! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **creo que de momento Bella quiere meditar en el tranquilo Forks...a ver qué sale de su cabecita! Un besote enorme! **Carlota: **de momento no vamos de boda, jeje...Un besote enorme y gracias! **CaroBereCullen: **felicidades por el coche! De momento Rose hace sufrir al oso, jeje! Un beso! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore:** Edward se va a Forks! A ver que dice Edward...Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale:** jejeje, de monento no vamos de boda...Un beso! **Suzette-cullen: **sí, de momento Rose se lo va a tomar con calma...Un besote! **Troian:** le va a hacer sufrir un poquito más...Un besote! **Mary8potter: **muchas gracias por leerlo! Emmet se merece sufrir un poquito...fue muy capullo, jeje...Un beso! **Eve Runner: **sí, yo me sentí así también...y cuando tomas la decisión te quedas muuuy a gusto! Un besote y gracias! **Zujeyane:** Bella se nos va de retiro espiritual, jeje! Al menos de momento...Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **muchas gracias! Emmet sí que sabe jugar sus cartas...al menos ha conseguido un acercamiento con Rose...Un besote! **JOSELINA: **muchisimas gracias! Edward puede ser un poquito impulsivo a veces...Y de momento no vamos de boda, jeje! Un beso! **Sandra32321: **Edward es feliz porque deja el trabajo...pero no le va a gustar que Bella se vaya...Un besote! **Dioda: **jejejejeje...le dijo que no...por capullo! Un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas:** Emmet está muy loco...pero en el fondo - muy en el fondo, jeje - tiene su corazoncito! Un beso! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, no sabes lo que me río con tus comentarios! Pronto sabremos lo que se propone Bella...Un besote enorme y gracias! _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Ya subí el nuevo fic, Suavemente, me matas...os dejo el link por aquí por si os apetece pasaros. Se que muchos ya habeis leído el prólogo. Espero que os guste! http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 8061556 / 1 /_ _Todo junto, ya sabeis. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Así que es oficial...te vas...- miré a Alec con pena mientras asentía._

_- Necesito alejarme de todo y de todos para saber qué demonios puedo hacer con mi vida...Sólo será un tiempo, un par de semanas...tres como mucho...- mi amigo asintió lentamente._

_- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Edward?_

_Ugh...eso era tema a parte..._


	42. Capítulo 42 Tensando la cuerda

CAPÍTULO 42 TENSANDO LA CUERDA

Bella me había dado la mejor noticia que podía oir en esos momentos; que se replantease dejar el trabajo en el Forbidden, al menos por un tiempo, me hacía más que feliz. Me hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía subirse a ese escenario y que los demás viesen lo que solo quería para mi. No podía con eso y menos ahora, que estaba más unido a ella que nunca.

Lo peor de todo fue la segunda parte de la conversación. Quería volver a Forks. Bueno...eso era totalmente entendible después de todo lo que había pasado. Me imaginaba que Bella querría volver para estar un poco más de tiempo con su madre después de todo lo que había pasado...lo que no me imaginaba es que eso iba a ocurrir tan pronto...

- Volver a Forks – Bella asintió – Bien...muy bien...supongo que si hablas con Sam nos podremos ir esta misma semana...no creo que mi jefa más directa me ponga problemas para faltar unos días más de mi puesto de trabajo – bromeé...pero Bella no sonrió.

- No - dijo seria.

- No...¿no, qué?

- Que no...no quiero que vengas – esas palabras fueron las peores que me pudo decir Bella. Sentí que mi pecho se desgarraba por dentro.

- No quieres...no quieres que vaya...- balbucée – Tu no...tu no quieres que esto...que lo nuestro siga adelante...- Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- No, no...Edward, no es eso...Quiero que lo nuestro siga así, justo como estamos...creo que es lo único que tengo claro de todo esto – suspiré aliviado.

- Entonces deja que vaya contigo, Bella...quiero apoyarte en todo lo que hagas o decidas...- negó con la cabeza.

- No puede ser, Edward – suspiró – Necesito pensar...necesito descansar de todo lo que me rodea...necesito estar sola y volver a encontrarme con mi antigua yo, con esa que no se preocupaba por la ropa que debía ponerse, esa que no se tenía que preocupar estar siempre sonriente delante de la gente...necesito estar con mi madre para enterrar todos mis demonios, Edward...y eso necesito hacerlo sola...

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar las palabras de Bella; realmente se la veía cansada del ritmo de vida que llevaba. Y no era para menos. Demasiadas responsabilidades y demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para estar tranquila y relajada. Aún así, quería ir con ella...no quería separarme de Bella ahora que parecía que estábamos en lo mejor...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - murmuré.

- No lo se – abrí los ojos asustado – Por Dios, Edward...no me voy a quedar allí. Sólo voy a reflexionar y a relajarme...

- ¿Y se puede saber cuándo demonios has tomado esta decisión?

- Pues...esta noche – fruncí el ceño – Lo que ha pasado con Rose y Emmet...ella me ha dicho algo que me ha llegado muy a dentro. Las decisiones que tome o no tome ahora pueden cambiar mi futuro de manera irremediable...no quiero precipitarme con nada. Tranquilo...

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que esté tranquilo cuando me dices que no sabes cuando vas a volver? Vas a tomar decisiones muy importantes...no quiero alejarme de ti. No puedes hacerme esto, Bella...- me levanté de la cama y me paseé por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

- Sabía que te lo ibas a tomar de esta manera – murmuró – No estoy haciendo esto para que sufras, Edward...lo estoy haciendo porque lo necesito. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo voy a pensar en mi y en mi futuro...Lo siento si eso no te parece bien...

Oh, joder...Miré a Bella; no estaba pasando un beun rato con esta conversación. Ella me estaba contando sus planes e inquietudes y yo se lo pagaba poniéndome como un energúmeno. Me acerqué de nuevo a la cama y la cogí la cara con las manos.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella...claro que me parece bien que pienses en ti...y mucho más me gusta la idea de que dejes de desnudarte – sonrió de lado – Lo que me pasa es que me pongo ansioso al saber que voy a estar muchos días sin verte – le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar – Me gustaría ir contigo para no tener que echarte tanto de menos...- Bella cubrió mi mano con la suya.

- Sólo estaré allí unos días, Edward...te llamaré, ¿vale? - frunció los labios – Yo...yo también te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes? - sonreí como un tonto.

- Bueno...me alegra oir eso...es señal de que te importo – sonreí, pero esa sonrisa no fue plena - ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Tengo que hablar con Sam – tiró de mi para que me echara junto a ella. Se acomodó en mi pecho y suspiró – Me siento un poco culpable por tirarle dejado con el Forbidden justo ahora que Emily está embarazada...De todas formas tengo intención de irme lo antes posible...

- Mierda – murmuré.

- Cuanto antes me vaya antes volveré, Edward...- le pasé las manos por el pelo mientras sentía su respiración en mi piel - ¿Sabes? Me siento más tranquila al haberte contado mis planes...querías que fueses el primero en saberlos...- murmuró con voz somnolienta.

- También me alegra oir eso...

Bella se durmió poco despues. No me podía creer que tuviera que estar lejos de ella, por muy poco tiempo que fuese. Era como avanzar un paso y retroceder diez. Por la cara de Bella y sus palabras me quedaba más que claro que necesitaba este viaje, y hasta cierto punto podía entender que necesitara estar a solas...pero, joder...dolía el simple hecho de pensar en separarme de ella...

Y ver esos pequeños patucos de bebé...de mi bebé, no me ayudaba mucho. Esas cositas tan pequeñas tendría que haberlas llevado mi hijo...lamentablemente nunca las pudo estrenar. A veces me preguntaba como sería de no haber pasado nada. Ahora tendría unos cuatro años y medio...¿Hubiera tenido los ojos de Bella o los míos? ¿Su color de pelo sería marrón o castaño? Mierda...toda esta mañana estaba resultando ser una gran mierda...

A las diez de la mañana no pude más; me levanté de la cama dejando a Bella aún dormida para ir a la cocina a por algo que tuviera cafeína. Parecía que mis nervios y mis ansias hacían acto de presencia de nuevo. Rebusqué en mi chaqueta para ver si me quedaba algún puñetero cigarro...pero no.

- Joder – espeté.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Me di la vuelta para ver a Bella con un pequeño camisón de manga corta. Demasiado pequeño. La miré de arriba abajo y me perdí en la belleza de sus piernas mientras ella se desperezaba de manera sensual. Oh, por Dios...

- ¿Edward? - me acerqué hasta Bella.

Nada...estaba buscando el tabaco porque estoy un poco ansioso – Bella se mordió el labio...uh, mala idea...una parte de mi cuerpo se estaba despertando por esos pequeños gestos suyos.

- Pues te daría...pero no tengo...hace mucho que no fumo y...– eliminé la poca distancia que nos separaba y pasé mis manos por su cintura.

- He pensado...que me puedo calmar de otra manera...- Bella ma miró extrañada...

Aunque lo entendió todo cuando uní nuestros labios de manera fogosa y arrebatadora. No tardó ni dos segundos en pasar las manos por mi pelo acercándome aún más a ella. Bien...mi mañana estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados...Bella me pasó las manos por mi espalda desnuda hasta llegar a mi trasero, de nuevo atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Avancé con ella sin separar nuestros labios y sin saber dónde demonios nos estábamos dirigiendo...hasta que chocamos contra el sofá cayéndo encima de él.

- Ouch – dijo Bella – Menos mal que nos hemos topado con el sofá y no con la mesa de cristal...

Sonreí mientras mi cuerpo se posicionaba encima del suyo. Bella me rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y se movió de manera sugerente. Paseó sus manos de mi espalda a mi pecho y bajando hacia mis abdominales hasta llegar a la cremallera de mi pantalón. Antes de que me los bajara ella misma me separé un poco para quitarse su camisón, aunque en estos momentos más bien era un trozo de tela que no hacía más que incordiar.

- Tenemos una gran cama a pocos metros de aquí – murmuró Bella mientras besaba sus pechos.

- No hay tiempo – dije contra su piel – Te lo he dicho...estoy demasiado ansioso...

Dejé de hablar para hacer otras cosas mucho mejores con mi lengua. Me centré en sus pezones mientras, ahora si, Bella bajaba mis vaqueros. No había tiempo para quitarlos del todo se quedaron en mis rodillas, así como el tanga de Bella que me limité a echarle hacia un lado. Estaba caliente y húmeda y eso me encantaba.

Me posicioné en su entrada y la penetré de un golpe. Bella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia a trás. Esto no podía ser más perfecto...Como pude me agarré con una mano en el apoyabrazos del sofá para no aplastar a Bella con mi peso. La otra la llevé hasta una de sus piernas para abrirla más para mi.

- Edward – jadeó Bella.

Sus manos, tan suaves y delicadas contra mis caderas, apretándome más hacia ella, animándome en esas embestidas largas y profundas...eran mi perdición. Ambos cogimos un ritmo totalmente frenético. Quizás en parte porque esta podría ser nuestra despedida...quería aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo de este momento. No sabía cuando volvería a hacer el amor con ella, así que me entregué con total devoción a la mujer que tenía bajo mi cuerpo...a la mujer me se estaba llevando mi alma con ella...Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y la acaricié al ritmo de mis estocadas hasta que sentí esa conocida sensación que el orgasmo de Bella provocaba en mi cuerpo...lo que llevó a mi propia liberación. Ambos quedamos sin fuerzas desmadejados sobre ese sofá blanco del salón.

- ¿Se te ha quitado la ansiedad? - susurró Bella mientras me pasaba aún las manos por la espalda.

- No...esto solo ha servido para convencerme de que no me quiero separar de ti...- me cogió la cara con las manos y me miró a los ojos.

- Edward, no sigas con eso...al final va a conseguir que me sienta culpable...- la besé antes de separarme de su cuerpo.

- No, no quiero que pase eso...sólo quiero que sepas como me siento, nada más...- me coloqué los pantalones y la acaricié la cara – No quiero estropear lo que acabamos de tener con mis miedos...perdóname...

Bella me sonrió y me volvió a besar en los labios. Estaba preciosa toda sudorosa y sonrojada por lo que habíamos hecho hacía unos minutos...mierda, iba a echar en falta esto...Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba su camisón, ese que prácticamente le había arrancado...Lo recogí del suelo y la ayudé a ponérselo. Cuando fue a levantarse del sofá perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡Bella! - la cogí por los brazos y la senté en el sillón. Si no hubiera estado allí se habría dado un gran golpe contra el suelo. Todo el sonrojo había desaparecido de su cara; estaba pálida - ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco mareada – murmuró mientras se acomodaba en el sillón – Creo...creo que necesito comer algo...joder, lo último que me comí fue una alita recalentada del KFC – tuve que sonreir a pasar de todo.

- ¿Crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo después de esto sabiendo que vas a hacer un viaje tan largo sola? - Bella rodó los ojos.

- Creo que sobreviviré a un vuelo a lo largo de los Estados Unidos...- suspiré.

- Voy a hacerte un café...¿estás mejor? - asintió.

- Sí...antes de desayunar me mediré el nivel de azúcar...No deberías haberme sometido a tanto ejercicio sin tomar bocado, Edward – bromeó.

- Tonta, Bella...

Mientras yo terminaba de llenar una bandeja con comida Bella se midió el azúcar en sangre. Estaba llegando al salón cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ya voy yo...

La persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta me recibió con una mirada de arriba abajo parándose más tiempo en mi cuerpo semidesnudo...y una sonrisa sincera...

- Eres un capullo, Edward...estás con ella...- dijo aún sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a los cielos ya se me estaba pasando el mareo...esto de la glucosa era una auténtica mierda. Edward y yo no podíamos haber tenido un mejor despertar...pero mi salud me tenía que joder la mañana...aunque mis niveles de azucar estaban bien. Quizás había tenido razón, quizás Edward no me debía someter a determinados esfuerzos físicos sin comer antes...

Fruncí el ceño cuando sonó el timbre...y sonreí enseñando todos mis dientes cuando vi quien era...

- ¡Alec! - fui a levantarme para abrazarle...

- ¡No! - gritó Edward haciendo que Alec y yo nos sobresaltaramos – No te levantes de golpe, joder, Bella...te ha dado un mareo hace unos minutos...- Alec me miró preocupado.

- Hey, pequeña...- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con cuidado - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó mientras miraba mi super kit con esas agujitas del demonio.

- Tengo el azúcar alta...- murmuré - ¿Dónde te has metido? Te he echado de menos...

- Siento no haber estado aquí a la vuelta de tu viaje...sabes que siento mucho lo que ha pasado – asentí mientras agachaba la cabeza – Lo que pasa es que he empezado a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto que me tiene totalmente absorbido...pero ahora estoy aquí...y creo que me tienes que contar muchas cosas...- Edward tosió para que le hiciéramos caso. Ya se había vuelto a poner la camiseta.

- Me voy a casa...os dejo para que hableis de vuestras cosas...- se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios – Alec – le dio un golpe cariñoso en la espalda – Nos vemos, tío...

Me quedé mirando la puerta como una idiota hasta que se cerró por completo.

- Estás pillada – la voz de Alec me devolvió a mi salón.

- Aún no es nada serio – Alec sonrió.

- En cuanto le he visto medio en pelotas en la entrada lo he sabido...estais juntos...

- No exactamente...lo estamos...intentando. Tengo demasiado que olvidar aún – cogí la taza de café para distraerme y bebí.

- Ese chico está colado por ti...está enamorado, Bella...y tu sientes lo mismo aunque no lo quieras reconocer. Tu lo sabes y...

- Me voy, Alec – mi amigo se calló y me miró muy serio.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?

- Vuelvo a Forks – abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero si acabas de estar allí...

- Ya...verás, en las últimas veinticuatro horas he tomado muchas decisiones...de momento dejo el Forbidden para irme a Forks – la mandíbula de mi amigo tocó el suelo.

- No me jodas, Bella...¿lo saben los chicos? - negué.

- Eres el segundo en enterarse...Dentro de un rato llamaré a Sam, estoy decidida a hacerlo. Estoy cansada de todo esto...- mi amigo suspiró.

- Así que es oficial...te vas...- miré a Alec con pena mientras asentía.

- Necesito de alejarme de todo y de todos para saber qué demonios puedo hacer con mi vida...Sólo erá por un tiempo, un par de semanas...tres como mucho – mi amigo asintió lentamente.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Edward? - ugh, eso era tema a parte.

- Pues no se lo ha tomado bien...pero me apoya – suspiré – Siento que ha cambiado tanto...es tan dulce y comprensivo...me cuida y está pendiente de mi como nadie...

- Mira, Bella...te voy a dar un consejo...ese chico besa por donde tu pisas. No puedes hacerte una idea lo nervioso que estaba el día que tuviste que viajar a Forks de manera precipitada. Yo mismo tuve que sufrir sus nervios...Se que haría cualquier cosa por ti, así como compensar el daño que te hizo...pero no tenses la cuerda, Bella...está bien que pienses en ti y en lo que quieres hacer con tu vida...pero si sigues mareando la perdiz puede que al final Edward se canse y se aleje...

- No quiero eso – dije nerviosa – Es lo único que tengo claro...

- Muy bien...pues demuéstraselo...- dijo mi amigo.

No quería que Edward se distanciara de mi...eso no. Mi corazón se alteraba sólo de pensar en ello...Quizás Alec tenía razón...quizás debía de darle a Edward un incentivo antes de marcharme...

* * *

><p><em>Es oficial, Bella se marcha...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que le irá a Bella en Forks?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Nany87: _**_al menos la apoya...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Sully YM: **el pobre va a sufrir un poquito...Un besote enorme! **Maricoles: **pobrecito...lo va a pasar un poco mal...Un beso! **Aries AL: **no le gusta la idea, pero por lo menos la apoya...Un beso! **Sandra32321: **necesota tomar muchaa decisiones...Un besote! **Guadi-fics: **muchas gracias! En verdad necesita hacer ese viaje...Un besote! **PRISGPE: **jeje, de momento Emmet se salva...Un beso! **Cata06: **Edward no está muy feliz...a ver como lo pasa sin Bella! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **ese viaje es muy necesario para ella...Un besote enorme! **Deysi Maria:** lo que quiere Bella es cerrar la etapa de Forks y superar el pasado...Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Indacea: **quizás necesita pasar tiempo con Renée en la tranquilidad de Forks para aclarar sus ideas...Un beso! **Flowers19: **el pobre Emmet a arriesgado...y no le ha salido nada mal! Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Lunatico0030: **quiere tranquilidad para poder pensar con claridad, jeje...Un beso! **Darky1995: **Bella no le deja...si no se iría con ella...Un beso! **VaNeSaErK: **y lo mejor para terminar de madurar es cerrar el pasado en Forks. Creo que tengo los cristales de mis gafas de intelectual cambiados, jeje! Vaya fallo! A ver si lo cambio...Un beso y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **jejeje, de momento no hay asesinatos...A ver qué pasa en Forks! Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **ahora se van a dar cuenta ambos de lo mucho que se necesitan...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **un nuevo giro...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, un besote y suerte con la escuela! **AglaeeCullen810: **esperemos que Bella decida bien...Un besote! **Freckles03: **jejeje, al menos Rose no le mató! Un besi! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, con Edward nunca se sabe...quizás le haga una visita a Bella...Un besote! **Carelymh: **jeje, pobre Eddie...ahí va un mini lemmon, jeje...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Foryou45: **seguro que allí encuentra el camino correcto...Un beso! **Viivii alice: **pobre Eddie...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, de momento se nos queda Edward solito...a ver por cuanto tiempo! Un besote enorme! **Troian:** justo eso es lo que le ha dicho Alec...esperemos que el aliciente que le de a Edward sea lo bastante bueno...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **Edward es capaz de ir a por ella y traerla a la fuerza, jeje...Un beso! **Eve Runner:** jejeje...unos dan un paso adelante y otros tres hacia atrás...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **jejeje, no me extraña que Rose se asustara...Un beso y gracias! **Janalez: **Edward la apoya...a ver cómo pasa el tiempo sin Bella...Un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchas gracias! A ver como les va a las dos parejas...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **no, sólo va allí a descansar y a estar con su madre...volverá! Un beso! **JOSELINA: **muchas gracias! Edward va a estar un poco nervioso los próximos capis...Un beso! **Vivi S R:** ambos necesitan descansar...han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo...Un besote! **Leyswan: **muchas gracias, un beso enorme! **DiAnA: **muchisimas gracias! Edward la apoya...aunque no quiera separarse de ella...Un besote! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Ahora me quedaba la segunda parte...contarle a todos los chicos del Forbidden de lo que había estado hablando con Sam en su despacho...Cuando bajamos a la sala de personal todos estaban bromeando y riendo...menos Edward; él sabía lo que iba a contar..._

_- Chicos...¡chicos! - gritó Sam. Todos le hicieron caso al momento - Bella...Bella os tiene que decir una cosa..._

_Bien...muy bien...por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía intimidada por todos esos ojos que me miraban con atención..._


	43. Capítulo 43 Las dos mejores palabras

CAPÍTULO 43 LAS DOS MEJORES PALABRAS

Al parecer todos mis amigos se habían propuesto abrirme los ojos a la vez. Primero Rose, de manera totalmente involuntaria, con la conversación que tuvimos despues de la petición de matrimonio de Emmet...y ahora Alec. Mi amigo tenía razón. Estaba dado demasiadas vueltas a mi vida y a mi relación con Edward sin pararme a pensar en sus sentimientos. Había una pequeña posibilidad que Edward se cansara de todo esto, podía cansarse de esperar. ¿Podría alejarme definitivamente de Edward si él decidiera no seguir con lo nuestro? No, rotundamente no. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que estaba siendo yo misma en una relación...porque era la vuelta al principio. Edward fue mi primer y único amor...aunque el comienzo fuera una auténtica mierda...

En cuando se fue Alec llamé a Sam; le dije que quería hablar urgentemente con él. Era evidente que mis palabras le habían alarmado. El tono de su voz me lo confirmó...pero yo iba a ser fuerte. Lo que había decidido lo iba a llevar a cabo, sí o sí. No iba a ser fácil para mi porque Sam, a parte de jefe, era un muy buen amigo mío. Me había ayudado mucho y me había lanzado a la fama, por así decirlo. Pero ya no podía seguir más tiempo con esto...

También llamé a las chicas. Lo mejor sería que se enteraran todos a la vez, así no tendría que ir contanto el mismo discurso en un sin fin de ocasiones. Esto era lo peor de todo, las despedidas y yo no nos llevábamos bien...aunque fuera un viaje de poco tiempo...

A la misma hora de siempre empecé con mi ritual. Me peiné cuidando de cada detalle y me maquillé con esmero ya que quizás esta podría ser la última vez que me arreglara para actuar, al menos en mucho tiempo. Esta vez no esperé a que Edward viniera a mi puerta. Esta vez fui yo la que fui a buscarle. El que me recibió fue Jasper a medio vestir.

- Oh...hola, Bella...- me sonrió y me dejó pasar - ¿Vienes a buscar a Edward?

- No...viene a verte a ti, no te jode – dijo Emmet desde el sofá.

Se estaba comiendo un bocadillo XXL de vete tu a saber qué mientras veía el canal de deportes. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que le pidió matrimonio a Rose...y esta le dijo que no...se le veía una gran mejoría. Ya no estaba tan mustio como antes y esas peligrosas ojeras habían desaparecido un poco de debajo de sus ojos. La magia del amor...

- ¿Quieres sentarte? - me preguntó Emmet – Edward cuando se pone presumido tarda siglos en le baño y...

- Te he oído, gilipollas – dijo Edward mientras salía de su habitación.

Estaba muy guapo...demasiado. Llevaba unos pantalones desgastados demasiado bajos de cadera para mi propio bien. Esa camiseta gris tan ceñida a su cuerpo se sentada de maravilla. Y ese pelo mojado y...Edward tosió devolviendome a la tierra.

- Hola, Bella – me dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada.

- Hola...- se acercó a mi y me besó suavemente en los labios – He venido a busacarte para irnos juntos. Lo siento si es un poco pronto, he quedado con Sam...y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- ¿Problemas en el trabajo, Bella? - preguntó Jasper.

- No...no exactamente problemas...esta noche sabreis más.

Edward y yo bajamos para coger su coche. Una vez puso rumbo hasta el Forbidden Edward habló.

- ¿Qué tan con Alec?

- Bien...le echaba de menos...

- ¿Ha estado muy bocazas? - le miré con el ceño fruncido – Ya sabes...supongo que te habrá contado mi ataque de histeria camino del aeropuerto y todo eso – rodó los ojos.

- Sí – sonreí – Si te refieres a eso...entonces ha sido un bocazas...

- Me cae bien...bueno, ahora me cae bien. Al principio me caía como una patada en las tripas...

- Alec es un buen amigo...da unos consejos estupendos...- Edward asintió.

- ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Sam tu decisión? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Pues no lo se...Le voy a hacer una putada, Edward...soy la encargada y la parte principal del show...me siento como una verdadera cabrona...

- Remdiar eso es fácil...quédate con nosotros – dijo mientras aparcaba cerca del local.

- No puedo...- me mordí el labio – Y no vuelvas a poner esa cara de pena...no me voy para siempre...

Ambos salimos del coche y fuimos hasta la puerta; esta vez no estaba Jacob, gracias a los cielos. Quizás ahora que al fin estaba con Nessie aprovechaba más sus ratos libres...

- ¿Me esperas aquí? - le pregunté a Edward cuando llegamos a una de las barras.

- Claro – me di la vuelta para subir las escaleras, pero Edward me cogió del brazo y me besó rápidamente en los labios – Suerte – me susurró.

Subí las escaleras hasta el primer piso un poco cabizbaja...y me sentí aún peor cuando vi que en el despacho no sólo estaba Sam. También estaba Emily con su preciosa barriga de seis meses. Joder, ¿por qué me hacían esto?

- Hola, Bella – Emily vino hasta mi y me besó en ambas mejillas – Siento lo de tu padre...¿cómo estás?

- Mejor – intenté sonreir – Un poco mejor – Sam también me besó con cariño.

- Bella, me tienes asustado desde que me has llamado esta tarde. ¿Qué sucede? - los miré a ambos.

- Esto va a ser dificil para mi – chasqué la lengua – Sólo lo saben Edward y Alec...Ante todo quiero que sepais que agradezco como le habeis tratado durante todo este tiempo. Si hoy soy alguien es gracias a vosotros – suspiré – Y ante todo no quiero perderos como amigos...

- Eso nunca va a pasar, Bella...- me dijo Emily.

- Llevo...llevo unos días tomando decisiones. La muerte de mi padre ha hecho que mi vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados...me ha hecho replantearme mi forma de vida, pensar en lo que quiero hacer y no he hecho...- ahí va – He decidido dejar el Forbidden, al menos por una temporada – Sam abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Te vas? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es demasiado trabajo? ¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien? Oh, Dios...esto es a raiz de tu ataque en el callejón y...

- No, no...calmate, Sam...Estoy perfectamente con mis compañeros y el accidente del callejón ya está más que olvidado...Soy yo. Esto no me va a poder durar eternamente, Sam. He sido muy feliz encima del escenario...pero siento que ya no es lo mismo. Estoy cansada...me voy a ir unos días a Forks con mi madre...creo que ambas necesitamos estar juntas. A pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo separadas creo que ella me puede dar muy buenos consejos...espero que vosotros me apoyeis. Sois muy importantes para mi...y lo siento de veras...siento haber tomado esta decisión justo ahora, a tan poco tiempo de que nazca el bebé.

- Me dejas sin palabras, Bella...perderte como empleada es una de las cosas que jamás me esperé. No concibo el Forbidden sin ti.

- Hay muchas chicas ahí fuera esperando por su oportunidad, Sam...- me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

- Dios...¿qué te puedo decir? - suspiró – No voy a rescindir tu contrato ni de coña, Bella...esperaré hasta que decidas volver de ese viaje y me cuentes qué has pensado al final. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer muy buenos negocios así que no te vas a librar tan facilmente de mi – sonreí.

- Así que me apoyas.

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? - Sam me sonrió – Pues claro, tonta...

- Espero que en Forks descanses y pienses bien en tus posibilidades, Bella – me dijo Emily.

- Estoy segura de eso...

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Estaba esperando a contaros la noticia para reservar el vuelo...pienso irme lo antes posible...

- Está bien – cuando Sam se levantó Emily y yo le imitamos – Tendremos que decírselo a los chicos – asentí apenada.

- Espero que sean tan comprensivos como vosotros...

Sam y yo bajamos las escaleras mientras Emily se tomaba un zumo en la tranquilidad del despacho. Cuando Edward nos vio corrió hacia mi; instintivamente busqué su mano para estrujarla entre las mías. Sus ojos me miraron preocupados, aunque le tranquilicé dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Ya han venido casi todos los chicos...

Bien, muy bien...ahora me quedaba la segunda parte...contarle a todos los chicos del Forbidden de lo que había estado hablando con Sam en su despacho...Cuando bajamos a la sala de personal todos estaban bromeando y riendo...menos Edward; él sabía lo que iba a contar.

- Chicos...¡chicos! - gritó Sam. Todos le hicieron caso al momento – Bella...Bella os tiene que contar una cosa...

Bien...muy bien...por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía intimidada por todos esos ojos que me miraban con atención...incluídas Rose y Alice situadas en un discreto segundo plano.

- Eh...chicos...de momento esta va a ser la última noche que actúe en el Forbidden – de repente se oyó un murmullo generalizado. Edward me miraba fijamente, apoyado en una de las paredes con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Cómo que la última vez? - dijo Jake – Estás de broma – negué lentamente.

- No, no esoy de broma...no se si esto será algo definitivo o no, pero necesito descansar. Quería que lo supierais de mi boca – Jasper se adelantó y me miró serio.

- ¿Te vas...tu sola? - miré a Edward.

- Sí...¿pero por qué todo el mundo me mira como si me fuera a ir para siempre? Sólo serán unos días, chicos...pronto estaré de vuelta a Miami dando guerra...

- ¿Por qué...por qué no nos dijiste esto anoche? - dijo Rose mientras agarraba a Alice del brazo.

- Lo decidí todo tras tener esa conversación conmigo...- Rose cerró los ojos cuando recordó – Me abriste lo ojos...

- ¿Y te tienes que ir a miles de kilómetros para descansar? - protestó mi amiga – Joder, Bella...te voy a echar de menos...

- Tranquila, Rose...ella necesita descansar y lo mejor es que se marche allí – dijo Alice tan mistica como siempre.

Ella fue la primera en abrazarme...a los pocos segundos le siguieron todos los demás. Esto era un abrazo en grupo y lo demás tonterías...Oh Dios...los iba a echar mucho de menos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien...era oficial. Miré satisfecho la última actuación de Bella...al menos en mucho tiempo. Y estaba triste. La despedida con sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos la habían dejado un poco baja de moral y era totalmente comprensible...Suponía, o quería suponer que también estaba un poco triste por separarse de mi...

Subí las escaleras hasta el despacho de Sam. Bella se había encerrado en él tras su actuación...y aún no había bajado. Me preocupé ya que esa misma mañana le había dado un mareo de los que hacen historia. Toqué la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Bella...

Cuando entré a esa habitación estaba mirando su móvil como si le fuera a contar un gran secreto. Estaba pensativa...

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - le aparté el pelo de la cara - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...un poco triste por todo esto...pero estoy bien...Me voy mañana – ouch, otro golpe en el pecho.

- Mañana...- asintió - ¿A qué hora?

- A las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Tan pronto? - dije un poco más alto de lo normal – Sabía que te ibas a ir pronto, pero no tan pronto...

- Les quedaba un hueco libre y lo he aceptado – se encogió de hombros – No quiero alargar más esta maldita agonía, Edward. Es un hecho que me voy a ir...mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

- ¿Dejarás que te acompañe al aeropuerto...o quieres que vayamos todos? - negó.

- No...no hagamos más drama de esto...quiero que me acompañes sólo tú, Edward.

- Espero que de esto solo salgan cosas buenas, Bella...

- Seguro que si...

Esa noche también dormí con ella. Cuando llegué de mi trabajo fui directamente a su apartamento para dormir esas pocas horas a su lado. Estaba seguro que a partir de ahora, y hasta que Bella estuviera fuera, no podría dormir con facilidad. Me había acostumbrado a tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, oir su respiración, oler su pelo...Sí, se avecinaban unos días para mi en los que las infusiones para dormir se iban a hacer mis protagonistas.

Los chicos vinieron a comer a casa de Bella. Otra de las cosas que la partida de Bella iba a sacar de bueno era el acercamiento que estaban teniendo Rose y Emmet. Se les notaba en sus gestos y en su forma de hablar que no iban a tardar mucho en volver a estar juntos...La comida fue de lo más agradable si no fuera por el par de maletas que Bella tenía preparadas en su cuarto...

- Deberíamos de ir saliendo, Bella – murmuré mirando el reloj – Hay que estar un poco antes para facturar las maletas.

Observé en silencio cómo Bella se despedía de sus amigas y de mis amigos...Emmet incluído. Este le había propinado dos besos en las mejillas mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

- ¿Que te ha dicho Emmet? - le pregunté una vez en el coche.

- Me ha dado las gracias...ya sabes, por lo de Rose. Al parecer estan más tranquilos...

- Serán los únicos, Bella...- me miró a los ojos - ¿No hay nada que te pueda decir para que te quedes? ¿O al menos para que me dejes acompañarte?

- No, Edward...no insistas...

Esta vez el camino hasta el aeropuerto se me hizo especialmente corto y no como aquel día que la perseguí por toda la terminal hasta el interior del avión. El tiempo se acelera cuando no quieres que pase, joder...

- No se qué decirte – murmuré cuando facturamos las maletas – Falta apenas media hora para que te vayas y no se qué demonios decirte...

Bella se acercó a mi y juntó nuestros labios sin decirnos nada. Fue un beso cálido, lento...nuestras lenguas jugando igual que nuestros labios ajenos totalmente al mundo exterior y a la gente que nos miraba al pasar. Cuando nos separamos Bella me sonrió.

- No quiero perderte, Edward...- abrí los ojos soprendido gratamente por sus palabras.

- No me vas a perder...

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? - sonreí de lado.

- Estaré donde tu quieras que esté, Bella...- asintió sonriendo...aunque la sonrisa se le cortó cuando la voz enlatada a través de megafonía nos avisó de que ya podían embarcar los pasajeros de su vuelo.

- Prometeme que estarás aquí...por favor...

- Eso no hace falta que te lo prometa, Bella...estaré contando los días para que vuelvas...¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso?

- Insisto tanto porque no quiero que te canses de mi y de mis decisiones, Edward...insisto tanto porque...te quiero...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, Bella se ha confesado...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que se tomará Edward ese "te quiero"?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Miriam masen sparrow:_**_muchas gracias por leer el fic! Bella va a terminar de aclarar sus dudas el Forks...Un besote! **Camila: **__al menos Bella se ha despedido de la mejor manera...Un besote! **Freckles03: **mmm, Bella le dijo las mejores palabras...Un beso! **NessieCullen92:** muchas gracias, un besote! **Darky1995: **de momento con las palabras de Bella, Edward no tendrá dudas...Un beso! **Keimsasen86: **no formalizaron...pero le dio un buen incentivo! Un besote! **Nany87: d**e momento Edward quedará satisfecho con sus palabras, jeje! Un beso! **Foryou45: **el pobre Edward está pilladisimo...Un beso! **Solecitopucheta: **de momento se va para unos días...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Zujeyane: **Alec es el hada madrina de esta historia, jeje! Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale:** mmm, ese te quiero le ha llegado a Eddie al alma! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **con dos simples palabras Bella despejó todas las dudas...Un besote y gracias! **Costanza rojas: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias! A ver qué pasa en Forks...Un besote! **Carelymh: **muchas gracias! Ese viaje les va a venir bien para saber lo mucho que se echan de menos...Arriba las lemmoneras, jeje! Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **igualmente, aunque un poco tarde! Un besote enorme!**Yolabertay: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Eve Runner: **de momento Edward se queda satisfecho con la declaración de Bella...a ver qué pasa en Forks! Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Karensegura:** muchas gracias, un besote! **Troian: **Alec y sus consejos...son ideales! Un besote! **Daniella maria: **muchas gracias! Esperemos que pitonisa Alice acierte en todo! Un beso! **Maricoles: **Edward se va a poner ansioso por no poder estar con ella después de ese te quiero...Un besote! **PRISGPE: **Bella necesita ese viaje...Un beso! **JOSELINA: **al menos le hizo caso y le dijo a Edward que le quiere...Un beso! **Janalez: **mmm, Bella hizo caso a su amigo...Un besote! **Isela Cullen:** muchisimas gracias, un beso enorme! **Indacea: **jejeje, un mini lemmon nunca viene mal...Un besote! **Andrea: **que se canse de Bella es imposible...Un besote! **Romiina: **jeje, pobre Edward...la verdad es que me da un poco de pena dejarle solito...Un besote enorme! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **ufff, diez minutos antes y los pilla en todo lo mejor, jeje! Un beso! **Lory24: **muchisimas gracias por leerla, un besote! **Deysi Maria: **no creo que el futuro de Bella esté en Forks...Alec es el mejor! Un besote enorme! **Suzette-cullen: **muchisimas gracias! Bella va a intentar reencontrarse a si misma en Forks...Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **Alec es el mejor amigo que se puede tener! Mmm, veremos lo que pasa en Forks...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** creo que nuestro Eddie de momento se queda tranquilo con lo que le dice Bella...Un beso! **ChrisCullenHale: **Edward es suuuper comprensivo *suspiro* Ediie tuvo el mejor incentivo que le podría dar! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **será duro estar separados, pero el reencuentro será muy emotivo...Un beso! **DiAnA: **jeje, tuvieron el mejor amanecer! Un besote y gracias! **Fren Ktrin Black: **sí, el reecuentro será de lo mejor...Un beso! **Sully YM: **BElla le dijo que le quería...lo mejor que le podía decir! Un besote enorme! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos el viernes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Bella me ha dicho que me quiere, Alec...¿te das cuenta de la magnitud de esas palabras? - mi recién estrenado amigo sonrió - Y...bueno, me gustaría saber si eso me lo ha dicho de verdad...o para que no me coma la cabeza todos estos días..._

_- Mira, Edward - me dijo Alec - Hay una característica de Bella que me gusta mucho...y esa es su sinceridad. Si te ha dicho que te quiere...es porque así lo siente..._


	44. Capítulo 44 Encontrándome a mi misma

CAPÍTULO 44 ENCONTRÁNDOME A MI MISMA

¿Había oído bien? ¿Bella me había dicho que me quería? ¿A mi? Abrí la boca para decirle lo que yo sentía por ella, para decirle que yo también la quería...pero de nuevo sonó esas voz fastidiosa dando el último aviso para que los pasajeros embarcaran. Podría haberse callado la maldita...

- Bella, yo...- me tapó los labios con los dedos.

- Tengo que irme, Edward...no hace falta que me digas nada – se acercó a mi y me besó con fuerza en los labios – Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas me dio tiempo a decir nada más, Bella se marchó casi corriendo para no perder el vuelo. Oh, Dios...estaba ahí en medio de la terminal mirando como un gilipollas el lugar por donde se había ido mi chica...Sí, mi chica...

A juzgar por las caras de la gente que se cruzaba conmigo, la mía propia debía de ser todo un poema. Me quiere...Bella me quiere...Joder, ¿y por qué me lo tenía que haber dicho justo antes de marcharse? Entonces me asaltaron las dudas...¿me lo habría dicho para que no sufriera durante su ausencia? No...no, Bella no era así...Al parecer los planetas se habían alineado a mi favor. Hace apenas un mes me habría resultado casi imposible pensar en un acercamiento con Bella...y ahora...ahora me había dicho que me quería.

Tras diez minutos de pie en medio del pasillo y mirando como un pasmarote a la nada uno de los vigilantes del aeropuerto empezó a mirarme raro, así que antes de que me confundiera con un enajedado o con un criminal decidí salir de allí. Eso sí...con una sonrisa enorme en mi careto.

Eran sentimientos encontrados...Estaba triste porque no vería a Bella en muchos días...pero estaba tremendamente feliz por las palabras que habían salido de su preciosa boca. No me importaría ahora mismo gritarle al mundo lo enamorado que estaba de esa mujer.

Aunque cuando llegué a nuestro apartamento no me hizo falta gritarlo...en cuanto abrí la puerta los chicos al completo, Alec, Jazz y Emmet, me miraron...y me miraron raro, he de decir.

- ¿Edward? - me llamó Emmet – Tío...tienes una cara de gilipollas que no puedes con ella...- rodé los ojos.

- ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar llorando por las esquinas? Acabas de dejar a Bella en el aeropuerto...no la vas a ver en muchos días – acotó Jasper mientras Alec se reía.

- Sois unos hijos de puta...¿es que quereis verme deprimido y ojeroso? - los chicos negaron – Bella...Bella me ha dado la mejor despedida que podía tener...- Emmet sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Un rapidito en los baños del aeropuerto? - alcé una ceja.

- Desde que vuelves a hablar con Rose estás de un gracioso que tiras para atrás...No...ella...ella me...joder, me ha dicho que me quiere...

Los chicos parpadearon como si se trataran de dibujo animados; casi podía oir el clink que acompañaba a ese movimiento.

- Esa pequeña bruja me ha hecho caso - murmuró Alec.

- ¿Qué? - Alec suspiró mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Le di un consejo a Bella...le dije que estaba bien que pensara en ella y todo eso...pero que también te tuviera a ti en cuenta. Que pensara en tus sentimientos y que no te vendría mañ un aliciente para pasar estos días...- fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Me ha dicho que me quiere para que yo me quede a gusto? - los chicos suspiraron.

- Yo no he dicho eso...

- Bella me ha dicho que me quiere, Alec...¿te das cuenta de la magnitud de esas palabras? - mi recién estrenado amigo sonrió – Y...Bueno, me gustaría saber si eso me lo ha dicho de verdad...o para que no me coma la cabeza todos estos días...

- Mira, Edward – me dijo Alec – Hay una característica de Bella que me gusta mucho...y esa es su sinceridad. Si te ha dicho que te quiere...es porque así lo siente...- sonreí ilusionado.

- Eres un cabrón con suerte – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- Y que lo digas – murmuré. Miré a mis amigos. Por primera vez en muchos días estábamos en un ambiente relajado...parecía que hacía años que no charlábamos como lo hacíamos antes...- ¿Cómo van las cosas, chicos? Siento que he estado un poco apartado de vosotros.

- Es normal – Emmet se encogió de hombros – Han pasado muchas cosas en pocos días...¿Sabes que Jasper se los independiza? - miré al rubio.

- Sí...en cuanto Alice y yo encontremos algún alquiler que nos guste me marcho...lo siento, pero prefiero compartir piso con ella a tener que aguantar por más tiempo los calcetines y los calzoncillos del oso por aquí tirados – me reí con ganas cuando Emmet le tiró un cojín.

- Me alegro por ti, tío...- dije con sinceridad.

- Hey, que lo mío no va nada mal – dijo Emmet – Rose y yo ya hablamos con normalidad...al menos ya no me quiere asesinar ni nada parecido – Alec se rió.

- Me hubiera gustado ver la jugada del anillo y toda la parafernalia...si querías sorprenderla podrías haber usado otro numerito...

- No era un numerito – dijo Emmet muy serio. Todos le imitamos – Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando vea a Rose con el anillo que la compré – los chicos y yo abrimos mucho los ojos.

- No me jodas – susurré – Sinceramente, creí que lo hacías para sorprenderla...- Emmet se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- Esa era la intención...y no me salió tan mal. Conseguí que me hablara de nuevo...

- Así que quieres convertirte en señor casado – dijo Alec.

- Estoy deseando de veros vestidos de esmoquin para mi jodida boda, chicos – Emmet sonrió ampliamente.

- Parece que todos vamos por el buen camino, ¿no? - dijo Jasper.

- Y una mierda – espetó Alec – Yo sigo tan solo como de costumbre...Creo que cupido se ha olvidado de mi...

- No te veo como el chico que tenga problemas para estar con una tía – murmuré.

- No me llevo nada mal con el género femenino – dijo poniendo cara de interesante – Pero no quiero eso, no quiero rollos de una noche...quiero una novia, joder...

- Eres un tío de puta madre, Alec...estoy seguro de que encontrarás esa persona que te llene completamente...- Alec me sonrió.

- Eso espero...vamos, chicos...sacad las cervezas y las palomitas...tenemos que celebrar muchas cosas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegué a Seattle estaba atardeciendo...y aún seguía sonriendo como una idiota. Le había hecho caso a Alec. Sí. Le había hecho caso a mi amigo y le había soltado a Edward un te quiero. Quizás no sonaba tan fabuloso como un te amo...pero todo llegaría.

Cuando me vi ahí, en medio de la terminal, esperando para embarcar...me entraron los miedos y las dudas. Quería que Edward me esperara, quería que Edward se acordara de mi y me echara de menos tanto como yo lo iba a hacer con él...quería que cuando volviera estuviera esperándome justo en ese mismo lugar en el que le había dejado tras la despedida...Creo que con mis sinceras palabras lo conseguí.

Cuando recogí las maletas alquilé un coche en el mismo stand en el que Edward y yo estuvimos días atrás. Esto era de locos; había viajado a Forks más veces en dos semanas que en los cinco últimos años...y estaba deseando de llegar a mi casa. Esta vez el viaje fue mucho más relajado. Ahora iba a volver a casa para relajarme y para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi madre...la sorpresa que se iba a llevar la pobre. No la había avisado, sólo esperaba que no se asustase por mi visita sorpresa.

Tras casi hora y media de viaje a través de la espesura verde llegué a Forks. Eran más de las ocho, así que las tiendas estaban cerradas y había muy poca gente por las calles, aunque me daba igual. Ni siquiera me paré a fijarme en ningún detalle; pasé de largo para ir directamente a mi casa.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas. Sonreí cuando vi que la cortina de la cocina se removía. Seguramente mi madre había oído el ruido del motor del coche, por eso estaba mirando a hurtadillas por la ventana. Decidí salir del coche y hacerme visible antes de que mi madre llamara al nuevo jefe de policía de Forks...o aún peor, antes de que me sacara la escopeta que había sido del abuelo Swan. La puerta tardó dos segundos en abrirse.

- Oh, Dios mío...¡Oh, Dios mio! - mi madre se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazó con fuerza – Hija...¡estás aquí! Por Dios, ¿cómo no me has avisado? Habría ido a buscarte al aeorpuerto...

- Tranquila, mamá...quería darte una sorpresa – me encogí de hombros.

- Venga, vamos a sacar las maletas. Vamos dentro.

Mi madre estaba eufórica. Me ayudó a sacar mis maletas del coche y me arrastró al salón una vez dentro. Cuando vi lo que había en el sofá parpadée varias veces.

- Por favor...¿y esto? ¡Es precioso! - me acerqué hasta el sofá. Ahí, acurrucado en una pequeña manta, había un cachorro de golden retriever. En cuanto me acerqué salió de su escondite para lamerme las manos mientras movía la cola.

- Me lo han regalado en el trabajo – sonrió a medias – Ahora estoy muy sola y las chicas pensaron que me vendría bien un poco de compañia...

- ¿Has vuelto ya al trabajo? - le pregunté mientras cogía al pequeño cachorro entre mis brazos.

- No...- suspiró – Necesito más tiempo...me he tomado una excedencia, hija. La enfermedad de papá me ha dejado totalmente exhausta...Le hecho mucho de menos...

Miré a mi madre mientras le hacíamos carantoñas al perro. Aunque la expresión de profunda tristeza no había desaparecido de su cara tenía mejor aspecto. Al ver su rostro de nuevo me alegré de haber tomado la decisión de venir con ella. Era necesario para las dos.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - mi madre sonrió.

- Le llamo peque – alcé una ceja – No soy buena para bautizar animales, hija...además le gusta ese nombre. Me hace caso cuando le llamo así – sonreí – Me alegro mucho de tenerte aquí, hija...¿Cuántos días vas a quedarte?

- Pues si no te importa...un par de semanas...tres como mucho – mi madre sonrió más ampliamente aún.

- ¿Cómo me va a importar? Estoy encantada...lo que pasa que no creí que tomaras la decisión de venir tan pronto...

- Lo necesitaba – suspiré – Necesito recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido tu y yo...lástima que no pudiera estar más tiempo con papá...- mi madre me cogió de la mano.

- Eso fue culpa mía...debí de avisarte de la enfermedad de papá en cuanto me enteré...pero fui una cobarde. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por eso...

- Al menos supo que estaba aquí con él...- mi madre y yo nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Tu jefe te ha puesto algún problema para cogerte estas vacaciones?

- Bueno...no. Basicamente porque he dejado el trabajo – la boca de mi madre se abrió formando una perfecta o.

- ¿Lo...lo has dejado? ¿Por qué? - susupiré de nuevo.

- Sam, mi jefe...no quiere finiquitar mi contrato. Creo que se niega a que deje el Forbidden...pero me he cansado de eso. Uno de los motivos por los que he decidido venir tan pronto a casa es para intentar aclararme las ideas.

- ¿No quieres seguir trabajando en ese sitio?

- Me desnudo para la gente, mamá...son cientos y cientos de desconocidos los que me gritan a cada prenda que me quito – mi madre frunció el ceño por mis palabras – He hecho eso durante más de cuatro años. Y creo que puedo dar más de mi que subirme a un escenario y desnudarme. Me gustaría tener un trabajo diferente con un horario un poco más normal...pero eso no es posible porque simplemente tengo la secundaria...no tengo estudios – me apoyé en el sofá mientras acariciaba la cabeza de...peque.

- Eso también es culpa mía...si te hubiera hecho caso aquel día y no te hubieras ido de casa quizás hubieras podido ir a la universidad y...

- Mamá...vamos a dejar de pensar en el "y sí...". Lo hecho, hecho está. No pasa nada...además, creo que estoy a tiempo de cambiar las cosas que no me gustan de mi vida...

- ¿Y qué has pensado?

- Pues puede que estudie algo...no se. Me puedo permitir el lujo de estar durante un tiempo en casa...Sam me pagaba bastante bien – murmuré.

- Sería ideal si decidieras estudiar, hija...¿Qué te gustaría hacer? - me preguntó ilusionada.

- He estado llevando el local de Sam durante tres meses...quizás estudiar administración de empresas no estaría nada mal – mi madre sonrió – La verdad es que es totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora...

- Pero tu puedes con ello. Hija...con todo por lo que has pasado me has demostrado que eres una chica muchisimos más fuerte que yo...tú puedes con todo – agaché la cabeza y observé al perrito que se había quedado dormido sobre mi regazo. Solté todo el aire de golpe antes de hablar.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi? - mi madre frució el ceño hasta que sus ojos parecieron uno.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo que pasó...el...el vídeo...Y luego mi trabajo...quizás no he sido una hija ejemplar – murmuré.

- Quizás yo no he sido una madre ejemplar, Bella – mi madre me alzó la barbilla para que la mirara – Si alguien ha hecho las cosas mal soy yo, hija. Reconozco que al principio lo pasé mal con el vídeo aquel...pero eso ya es pasado. Y no debería de haber reaccionado así...y por tu trabajo...Por favor...me hubiera encantado ver una actuación tuya...- sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza – Es verdad, hija...cualquier cosa que hagas me va a parecer bien porque me has demostrado que puedes con todo...Te voy a apoyar en todo lo que decidas...- dejé al perrito en su improvisada cama para beber el café que mi madre había servido - ¿Y...y Edward? - mi madre se estaba mordiendo el labio justo como yo lo hacía.

- Eh...bien. Bueno, un poco triste por mi viaje...pero bien...

- Creí que cualdo vivieras le traerías contigo...

- Esta vez no...necesitaba estar a solas contigo...y conmigo.

- ¿Pero...estais bien? - alcé una ceja.

- Pensé que no te gustaba la idea de que estuviera con él...- mi madre dejó la taza en la mesa.

- No, no dije eso...dije que me parecía increíble que estuvieras a su lado después de lo que te hizo...Creo que ese chico está enamorado de ti – sonreí como una idiota.

- Lo se...y quizás...quizás formalice la relación con él cuando vuelva a Miami...eso es una de las pocas cosas que tengo claras...

* * *

><p><em>Oh...Bella tiene las cosas claras con Edward...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Cómo creeis que pasarán los chicos estos días separados?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Giselle Cullen:** parece que lo tiene claro...a ver si le lanza! Un beso! **Sully YM: **el pobre Edward está eufórico, jeje! Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **Renée ha cambiado mucho, menos mal! Un beso! **Nany87: **jejeje, pobrecito...está muy solito! Un beso! **Ginegine: **jeje, de momento Eddie se nos queda un poco tranquilo...a ver lo que le dura! Un besote y gracias! **Keimasen86:** sí...el pobre se queda más tranquilo...de momento! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **al menos Edward le apoya...es tan mono! Un besote y gracias! **Lory24: **el amor puede con todo! Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **sí...ya es hora de que Edward sea feliz...Un besote! **Romiina: **de momento va a estar tranquilo, a ver cuanto le dura...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Freckles03: **jeje, ya era hora de que alguien se confesara! Un besote! **Troian:** ha dejado al pobre enganchadísimo, jeje! Un besote! **Lexa0619:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **mmm, quizás ese te amo ya está en boca de Bella...a ver qué pasa! Un besote! **Janalez: **esperemos que elija bien sus decisiones! Un beso! **Darky1995:** el pobre se ha quedado alucinado! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **Bella está dispuesta a intentarlo! Un beso! **Viivii alice: **la mejor que pudieron tener...Un besote! **Luxangel10: **muchisimas gracias por leerlas! En Forks habrá movimiento...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, pobre Alec si los hubiera pillado ahí dandolo todo, jeje! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **muchisimas gracias! Alec es el mejor! Un beso y suerte con los exámenes! **Deysi Maria: **jeje, ya era hora! Un besote! **Eve Runner: **jeje...bueno...aún queda algún que otro puntillo dramático...Un besote! **Zujeyane: **jeje, el pobre se quedó sin palabras! Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, ya era hora de que alguien dijera las palabras mágicas...Un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, muchisimas gracias! Me alegras el día! Me apunto para consolar a Eddie, jeje...Un besote! **NessieCullen92: **el poder del amor...Un besote! **Kimjim:** muchisimas gracias por leerla, un beso enorme! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **esas palabras le han gustado muuuucho a Eddie, jeje! Un beso! **Costanza rojas:** jejeje, Edward y esos pantalones...mmmm! Un besote! **JOSELINA:** el amor puede con todo! Un besote! **Carelymh: **jeje, el reencuentro será...un bombazo! Un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen: **Edward está un poco más tranquilo...a ver lo que le dura! Un besote! **Carlota: **a ver si es posible que todos formalicen sus relaciones...y que todos sean felices! Un besote y gracias! **Carmen**** Cullen-.i love fic: **muuuuy buenas palabras las de Bella, jeje, un besote! **Indacea: **jeje, tampoco estuvieron mal esas dos palabras...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Lullaby Wayllen: **jeje, sí...creo que por aquí se lleva más el te quiero, aunque hay gente que dice que se puede "querer" a muchas personas y "amar" sólo a una...Aunque las dos frases son igual de bonitas! Un besote!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Vaya, vaya...así que tenemos a Bellita por aquí de nuevo...- dejé el carro de la compra y miré a Lauren. Esa puta...quería jugar...- ¿Acaso ya te ha dejado Eddie y vienes a que tu mami te consuele? - alcé una ceja._

_- Creo que Eddie - remarqué la palabra - y yo hemos tenido algo más de lo que tú tuviste con él...¿Qué fue? ¿Una mamada...dos? - Lauren se puso morada de la rabia..._


	45. Capítulo 45 De las aguas tranquilas

CAPÍTULO 45 DE LAS AGUAS TRANQUILAS...

La primera noche con mi madre se puede decir que fue para recordar. Ambas nos acostamos a las tantas de la madrugada, hablando y poniéndonos al día mientras nos terminábamos la cafetera que mi madre había calentado.

Cuando se nos acabaron los suministros de café y galletas nos fuimos a dormir. Fur un poco raro volver a mi habitación; ya había estado aquí la otra vez cuando pasó lo de mi padre...pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez volvería a ocupar esa habitación por los días que permaneciera aquí. Era increíble que mi madre decidiera no cambiar nada de ese cuarto. Todo, absolutamente todo permanecía justo como yo lo había dejado. Incluso ahí estaba mi viejo ordenador, ese con el que me pegaba para redactar mis trabajos del instituto.

Los primero días apenas dejé el perímetro de mi casa; como mi madre estaba en casa debido a la excedencia que se había cogido en el trabajo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en el jardín, aprovechando que aún no hacía mucho frío durante el día. Era una gozada estar tirada por el cesped, rodando mientras jugaba con ese pequeño cachorro. Mi madre y yo decidimos arreglar ese jardín trasero ya que con la enfermedad de mi padre todo se había descuidado un poco...y descubrí que me encantaba esto de estar tan relajada mientras me llenaba las manos de tierra. Sin duda esto era lo que necesitaba. Forks no tenía nada que ver con Miami. Aquí no había playa, clubs nocturnos ni mansiones con piscinas...y lo agradecía de veras.

Carlisle y Esme se enteraron por mediación de mi madre que estaba de visita, así que decidieron ir a casa a verme. La actitud de Esme cambió de manera radical conmigo; ahora estaba muy atenta y muy simpática. Realmente no la culpaba por haberme hablado como lo hizo la primera vez que vine. Lo veía incluso normal teniendo en cuenta que me acompañaba su hijo y la reputación que me habían colgado encima. Menos mal que se aclaró todo...o al menos en parte.

- Así que te quedarás unas semanas – dijo Esme mientras se tomaba un café con nosotras.

- Un par de semanas, tres como mucho – Esme sonrió.

- No he hablado con mi hijo...pero debe de estar de los nervios.

- Un poco...pero necesitaba venir una temporada con mi madre, después de todo.

- Claro que sí, hija...además no le vendrá nada mal que le metas un poco de caña...Aún no entiendo cómo te hizo aquello...- susurró.

- No vale la pena volver a eso, Esme...

- Supongo que tienes razón – suspiró - ¿Qué tal os va en el trabajo?

- Supongo que a Edward bien...- sonreí – Se está haciendo un experto en cóckteles y bebidas...Yo me he tomado un descanso...no estoy muy segura de volver – Esme frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? Creí que estabas bien...Edward me dijo que tu jefe era muy generoso con sus empleados. Además, me dijo que eras la estrella...

- Eh...sí – Esme no tenía ni idea que con estrella Edward se refería a salir al escenario y desnudarme...y tampoco se lo iba a decir...- Pero me he cansado de eso...Creo que quiero estudiar...

- Eso sería fantástico...

Y dicho y hecho. Un par de días después reuní fuerza de volvuntad para lidiar con mi viejo ordenador. Era un mastodonte que tenía más años de los que debería y la conexión a internet iba a paso de tortuga, pero para lo que lo quería me bastaba. Empecé a buscar academias y cursos de administración de empresas por Miami. Estábamos a mediados del verano y los cursos no comenzaban hasta septiembre. Tendría que estar sin trabajar un par de meses...Quizás podría continuar con la parte administrativa del Forbidden mientras comenzaba con mis estudios...Justo cuando terminaba de apuntar todas las academias en un papel mi teléfono sonó. Sonreí cuando vi que era Edward.

- Hola, preciosa – mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

- Hola...¿Qué tal va todo por allí?

- Echándote de menos...- suspiró – Duermo fatal, Bella...creo que he creado una especie de dependecia contigo – no pude evitar reirme.

- No será para tanto...- aunque la realidad era que a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Las noches no eran lo mismo sin el cuerpo de Edward a mi lado.

- Sí...es para mucho...Dime, ¿qué tal por Forks?

- Bien...De momento lo único que he hecho ha sido tirarme por el suelo con el cachorro que le han regalado a mi madre, comer y dormir – Edward se rió – Oh, y tomar café con tu madre...y buscar academias y cursos.

- Entonces has hecho mucho...¿Te has decidido por alguno?

- Administración...lo que pasa que aún no salen las plazas. Puedo seguir unas semanas más trabajando en el Forbidden – el gruñido que se oyó a través de la línea resultó incluso cómico – En la oficina, Edward...

- Eso me gusta un poco más. ¿Te...te encuentras bien? ¿Has vuelto a marearte?

- No, de momento tengo controlada el azúcar...Estoy perfectamente bien, Edward...

- Quizás debería de ir allí para comprobarlo – sonreí.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Pero ya es casi una semana sin ti...- me le podía imaginar como a un niño pequeño haciendo una pataleta – Es mucho tiempo...

- No, no es mucho tiempo...es una semana menos la que queda para que vuelva...Míralo de esa manera...

- Mierda, me había olvidado de que tienes respuesta para todo – volví a reirme.

- ¿Cómo están los chicos? Mis amigas se han olvidado de mi...

- Normal que se olviden de ti – fruncí el ceño – Alice y Jasper ya han encontrado un alquiler que se adapta a lo que quieren...Al muy capullo apenas le veo porque está haciendo la mudanza...Y Emmet...Bueno, Emmet va como un perrito faldero detrás de Rose. Creo que no va a tardar mucho en perdonarle...

- Me veo comprándome un vestido de dama de honor – murmuré.

- Oh, sí...yo que tu empezaba a tomarme medidas de ese precioso cuerpo para el vestido...Bella...Aún sueño con ello...- me quedé momentáneamente confundida por las palabras de Edward.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A...a lo que me dijiste en el aeropuerto – sentí que las mejillas se me recalentaban – Me pongo como loco al recordar esas dos palabras, Bella...

- Bueno...es la verdad. Yo...te quiero...

- No me dejaste decirte que yo siento lo mismo...por Dios, casi huiste después de soltarme tremenda frase – silbé entre dientes.

- Sí...supongo que huí...

- No te vas a escapar tan facilmente de mi...Cuando vuelvas a Miami te voy a demostar con hechos lo que siento por ti – Oh, Dios...

- ¿Eso...eso es una amenaza?

- Por supuesto – dijo con voz ronca – Así que más te vale que descanses mucho allí porque no te voy a dar tregua – joder...como siguiera así íbamos a tener un problema.

- Más te vale que cierres esa hermosa boca, Edward...Puedes meterte en problemas – murmuré haciendo que Edward se riera.

- Creo que contigo me encantan los problemas...No, en serio...estoy deseando de volver a verte, preciosa.

- Y yo a ti. Tengo que dejarte...me estoy pegando con mi ordenador fosilizado...Esto es horrible - Edward se carcajeó.

- Suerte con su fósil...Bella...te quiero – y colgó.

¿Ahora quién era el que huía? Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Esto era el mundo al revés; de no hablarme con mi madre pasé a venir de vacaciones con ella, de odiar a Edward con toda mi alma pasé a...bueno, a quererle. Eran cambios bruscos...pero tenía que reconocer que eran cambios muy buenos.

Lo que le había dicho a Edward era verdad. En casa de mi madre no hacía más que comer, dormir y jugar con Peque...asi pasó. La despensa de mi madre dio un bajón considerable, así que me ofrecí como voluntaria para ir a hacer la compra al pequeño supermercado del pueblo mientras ella terminaba de arreglar la casa. Podría haber cogido el coche que alquilé para venir hasta aquí, pero decidí coger la vieja camioneta de mi madre. Sí, estaba muy vieja y hacía un ruido horrible al arrancar y al frenar, pero me encantaba ese coche del demonio...por el simple hecho de que fue mi padre el que se empeñó con comprarla.

Cuando bajé de la camioneta era consciente de la gente que me miraba; me daba completamente igual. Ya me había visto medio pueblo en el funeral de mi padre, así que las miradas curiosas y los comentarios me los pasaba por el arco del triunfo. Cogí mi carrito y saqué la lista de la compra como buena ama de casa. Cargué ese carro con comida asquerosamente grasienta y deliciosa. Tenía mucha hambre. Quizás eso se debiera a las sabrosas comidas de mi madre. Las tenía tan olvidadas que al volver a probarlas era como una droga...ya no podía parar. Y chocolate. Mucho chocolate de todas las formas y texturas. Como siguiera así tendría que hacer trabajo extra en la cinta andadora, pero...¡qué demonios! Me lo estaba pasando bomba comiendo como una maldita cerda.

Cuando comprobé que el carro estaba hasta arriba me puse en la cola de la caja. Había gente que me saludaba con la cabeza...otros en cambio desviaban la mirada. Por favor...ya éramos mayorcitos para estas niñerías, ¿no?

Tras pasar un buen rato colocando comida basura en las bolsas salí con el carro hasta el coche. La camioneta tenía muchos inconvenientes, como el ruido y las vibraciones si pasabas de ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero lo compensaba su gran maletero; fui capaz de meter todas y cada una de esas bolsas sin que se aplastasen.

Cerré la camioneta para volver a dejar el carro. Entonces la vi. Ya estaba tardando en encontrarme a algunos de los pocos ex compañeros del instituto que quedaban por aquí...Y justo me tenía que encontrar con la mayor de las petardas...

- Vaya, vaya...así que tenemos a Bellita por aquí de nuevo...- dejé el carro de la compra y miré a Lauren. Esa puta...quería jugar...- ¿Acaso ya te ha dejado Eddie y vienes a que tu mami te consuele? - alcé una ceja.

- Creo que Eddie – remarqué la palabra – y yo hemos tenido algo más de lo que tu tuviste con él...¿Qué fue? ¿Una mamada...dos? - Lauren se puso morada de la rabia.

- ¿Y tú que tienes con él? ¿Crees que de seguir gorda y fofa como lo estabas antes te habría hecho caso? - sí...tocada – Veo que tu misma tienes tus dudas – dijo esa zorra sonriendo.

- ¿De ver verdad crees que edward se liaba contigo en el instituto porque le gustabas? ¿Por las conversaciones tan profundas que eres capaz de tener? ¿Por tu...inteligencia? - agachó la cabeza – Veo que tu misma tienes dudas – dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella me había dedicado - No seas ingénua, Lauren. Edward se liaba contigo porque te habrías de piernas. Simplemente. Más quisieras tú tener los amigos y la vida que yo tengo. Suerte, Lauren.

Me di media vuelta y me metí en la camioneta para salir lo antes posible de allí. ¿Es que esa puta no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que joder al prójimo? Imbécil de mierda. El encuentro con esa rubia zorrona me había afectado más de lo que había pensado. Me había jodido dudar ante ella por lo que me había dicho. ¿Edward y yo estaríamos juntos ahora si yo siguiera con mis kilos de más? Eso es algo que nunca podré saber...Pero tampoco iba a comerme la cabeza por eso. Había quedado más que claro que Edward no estaba conmigo sólo por mi cuerpo o por el sexo. A Edward le había visto preocupado de verdad por mi...eso no se podía fingir.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue sacar las bolsas de la compra. En un par de viajes lo hice todo...pero no podía sacerme de la cabeza lo que había pasado en la puerta del supermercado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hija? - dijo mi madre cuando entró en la cocina. Llevaba en brazos a Peque.

- No...- fruncí el ceño – Bueno, sí...me he encontrado con Lauren en el supermercado...- mi madre rodó los ojos.

- Esa chica del demonio – sonreí a medias mientras me apoyaba en la encimera. Estaba un poco cansada...- Sus padres están desesperados con ella. No hace nada, ni estudia ni trabaja. Simplemente sale con su amiguita...Victoria, ¿no? - asentí – Sale con Victoria a zorrear por los alrededores – alcé una ceja por las palabras de mi madre – Es la verdad – se defendió.

Me apoyé con las manos en la encimera. Estaba un poco mareada, quizás el encontronazo con Lauren me había afectado más de lo que había pensado...Cogí un vaso y le llené de agua para bebérmelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella?

- Un poco mareada...- murmuré.

- Sientate, hija – mi madre dejó al perrito en el suelo y me ayudó a sentarme en la silla – Quizás te ha subido el azúcar...

- Puede ser...creo...creo que me he pasado con la comida basura...- mi madre sonrió.

- Ambas nos hemos pasado...¿Quieres que vaya a por tu neceser para medirtela? - asentí con la cabeza.

Bebí a sorbitos pequeños de mi vaso de agua. Wow...el mareo iba en aumento. Sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba frío, pero mi frente estaba perlada de sudor. Sí, esto tenía pinta de ser un subidón de azúcar en toda regla...La diferencia es que esta vez me encontraba mucho peor, y me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. De hecho, cuando mi madre entró en la cocina con mi gluciómetro, se asustó.

- ¡Bella! - corrió hasta mi y me apartó el pelo pegado de la frente.

- Mamá...estoy muy mareada...

- Dios mío, hija...Dime qué puedo hacer...

Mi cuerpo entero empezó a tiritar. Sentía que mis manos no me respondían. Quería abrir ese pequeño neceser y pinchar mi dedo de una vez por todas para saber como tenía la puñetera glucosa...pero los temblores empezaron a aumentar y no me dejaron seguir con mi tarea.

- Bella...voy...voy a llamar al médico...Me estás asustando...estás muy pálida.

Sí...no me encontraba nada bien. Quería que mi madre llamara a un médico y me quitara esta horrible sensación del cuerpo...pero no quería quedarme sola. Me encontraba incluso peor que cuando me desmayé en el hospital hace unos días, cuando fui a ver a mi padre.

- No me dejes, mama – susurré – No...no me encuentro bien...

Sentía el corazón en mis oídos y dejé de escuchar todo lo demás. Veía a mi madre mover la boca desesperada, pero se me hacía imposible escuchar nada. Los oídos se me habían entaponado...eso mismo me pasó la otra vez cuando me desmayé...y eso fue lo que pasó a continuación...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, Bella nos da otro susto...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que le pasa a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Guadi-fics: _**_muchas gracias! A Bella le gusta el trabajo en la oficina...a ver qué pasa! Un besote!_**_ Gaby: _**_muchas gracias, un besote! **Darky1995: **jeje, le tapó la boca a esa guarrilla...a ver qué hago con Alec...Un beso! **Maricoles: **muchas gracias! Justo! Bella está madurando...Voy a ver si le busco una buena novia a Alec, jeje! Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **mmm, a ver que pasa estos días en Forks...Un besote!** Janalez: **jeje, la dejó sin palabras...Un beso! **Aries AL: **Bella no se calla, jeje! Un besote! **Yolabertay: **jeje, Eddie está desesperado porque vuelva...Un beso! **DiAnA: **Edward está en las nubes, jeje...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Heloa:** sí, la historia está a punto de dar un giro interesante...Un beso y gracias! **Carelymh:** muchisimas gracias! los ataques de risa están bien )teniendo cuidado con la coca-cola, jeje...Te doy un adelanto...vais a querer matarme en el próximo capi...Arg! Un besote! **Daniella maria: **jeje, eso a Edward le encanta! Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **ouch, 28 razas! Tienes para elegir, jeje! A Edward le habrías puesto un doberman como mascota, no? Jeje, un besote y gracias! **Freckles03: **las aguas se van a remover un poco...vais a querer pegarme...Un beso! **Danielat: **muchas gracias por leer el fic, un besote! **Mary8potter: **mmm, Bella se vuelve a marear...Un beso! **Nina:** jejeje, reconozco que el adelanto le supera...Un beso! **Nany87:** ella es fuerte! Puede con todos, jeje...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **pobre...voy a empezar a buscarle novia, jeje! Un beso! **Viivii alice: **jeje, Bella dejó a Lauren con la bocaza cerrada...Un besote! **Deysi maria:** ugh...creo que en el próximo capi vas a odiar a Bella...Un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas:** muchas gracias! Edward nos va a seguir dando penita...Un beso! **Eve Runner: **jeje, lo de las patadas en el trasero no estaba nada mal...El próximo capi es movidito...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchas gracias! Ese perrito es un amor, jeje! Un beso!** BarbyBells: **Bella es una guerrera, jeje! El pobre Eddie va a sufrir un poco...Un besote! **Vivi S R:** Bella va a tener que seguir tomando decisiones...Un besote! **Troian:** Edward estará ahí...y estará muy desesperado...Un besote! **Lory24:** ufff, Edward va a estar desesperado en el próximo capi...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **Lauren es odiosa...menos mal que la dejó sin palabras, jeje! Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jejeje, la noche de las chicas...menudo fiestón, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Keimasen86: **sí...muuuucho movimiento en Forks...Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **la dejó con la boca abierta, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **ChrisCullenHale: **jeje, Emmet vuelve a la carga...Un besote! **Sully YM: **Edward se va a sentir un poco desesperado en el próximo capítulo...Un beso! **Mimabells: **muchisimas gracias! La relación madre e hija va cada día mejor...Un besote! **Indacea: **el próximo capítulo se viene movido...Un besote enorme! **AnaisDifi:** jeje, Sam es lo más...yo quiero un jefe así! Un besote enorme! **Carlota: **muchisimas gracias! Parace que las cosas le empieza a ir bien a los chicos...a ver qué pasa con nuestra pareja! Un beso!** Suzette-cullen: **Bella le cerró la bocaza a Lauren...La pobre va a tener que pensar de nuevo en muchas cosas...Un besote y gracias! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** Bella va a pasar demasiado tiempo con su madre...Un besote y gracias! **JOSELINA:** Bella sabe lo que quiere...pero va a volver a estar muy confundida...Un besote! **Isela Cullen:** a ver cuándo decide volver Bella...Un beso y gracias! **Angie Cullen Hale:** muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Briit: **la cerró la bocaza a Lauren, jeje! En los siguientes capis vamos a odiar a Bella...y luego a amarla...Un besote y gracias! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Como he dicho más arriba, no me pegueis por el próximo capi...Nos leemos el miércoles, un beoste enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Bella...¿estás bien? - pregunté desesperado._

_- Sí...sí, claro..._

_- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes ya? Te fuiste para un par de semanas...ya llevas en Forks más de dos meses...por favor, deja que vaya a verte...necesito verte..._


	46. Capítulo 46A LAS AGUAS REVUELTAS

CAPÍTULO 46 ...A LAS AGUAS REVUELTAS

Los días pasaban lentos. Demasiado lentos. La primera semana del viaje de Bella la pasé como pude, entreteniéndome con los chicos, ayudando a Jasper con su mudanza, intentando evadirme con el humor renovado de Emmet...La segunda semana no fue mucho mejor...por no hablar de la tercera, de la cuarta...Bella hacía ya más de dos meses que se había ido a Forks y aún no había regresado...Ni tenía pinta de que fuera a volver pronto. Lo que iba a ser un viaje de un par de semanas se había convertido en una estancia de más de dos meses...Y yo no podía estar más desesperado.

La llamaba todos los días, algunas veces la llamaba por la mañana y por la noche...Bella estaba rara, muy rara. Estaba como ausente, cada vez que la llamaba parecía que no estaba realmente conmigo en la conversación. Eso no hacía más que aumentar mis preocupaciones. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habría pasado algo allí? ¿Estaría peor con su azúcar?

Pensé en ir a buscarla para saber qué demonios pasaba...pero por teléfono me decía una y otra vez que no fuera. Según ella lo único que necesitaba era seguir allí un poco más...necesitaba pensar...

Llamé a mis padres para preguntarles. Mi madre me dijo que Bella apenas iba al pueblo, que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en casa...pero que también la notaba rara. Siempre que iba a casa de los Swan la veía acurrucada en el sillón, envuelta en una manta mientras acariciaba al cachorro de su madre.

¿Dónde quedaba yo en esta ecuación? No sabía qué demonios hacer, sentía que estaba encerrado. La única opción más sensata era esperar a que Bella aclarara sus dudas y decidiera volver...pero si seguíamos así mi paciencia no daría tregua. ¿Dónde había quedado ese maravilloso "te quiero" que me dedicó? ¿Ya no me echaba de menos?

- Estás jodido, tío...y no me gusta verte así – dijo Emmet mirándome con preocupación.

Eran las tres de la tarde. Él se acababa de levantar ya que la noche anterior trabajamos. Suerte que tenía él. Yo llevaba varias noches dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir ni un minuto...

- Quizás deberías de ir a Forks...ver con tus ojos lo que realmente pasa...

- No puedo – murmuré – Le prometí a Bella que no iría...hasta que ella me lo pidiera...

- ¿Y si decide tardar tres meses más? ¿Y si decide no volver? - me estremecí al pensar en esa posibilidad - ¿La harías caso? ¿O irías tras ella?

- Lo último que necesito es que le eches más drama al momento, Emmet – gruñí – Esperaré un poco más...- me pasé las manos por el pelo – No se...si esta semana sigue igual cogeré un avión y me plantaré en Forks lo quiera o no...No puedo seguir así. Estar lejos de ella me está matando – susurré.

- Te comprendo – Emmet me palmeó la espalda – Los días que pasé separado de Rose fueron los peores de mi vida – mi amigo sonrió – Lo he conseguido, Edward. No te has enterado porque no la has visto...pero Rose lleva mi anillo de prometida en el dedo – miré a mi amigo sorprendido. De verdad tenía que estar muy metido en mi mundo como para no enterarme de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

- Me alegro mucho, tío – le dije con sinceridad – De verdad me alegro...- Emmet sonrió.

- Edward...las cosas pasan por un motivo...Si Bella ha decidido quedarse unas semanas más será por algo...Pero estoy seguro de una cosa...Tú y Bella acabareis juntos...- sonreí sin ganas.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- Porque lo vio Alice...- alcé una ceja – dijo que veía a Rose vestida de novia para antes de la primavera...y así será...Quizás esa pequeña santera tenga razón en sus palabras...

Emmet se fue dejándome un poco confundido por sus palabras; a veces me gustaría ser tan seguro de mi mismo como el cabrón de mi amigo...o como aquel chico de secundaria que era en Forks. Sentía que toda la seguridad que había reunido a lo largo de mi vida se me esfumaba cuando pensaba en Bella.

Miré el reloj y marqué el número de móvil de Bella...Respiré tranquilo cuando oí de nuevo su voz.

- ¿Sí?

- Bella...- suspiré – Bella, ¿cómo estás?

- Igual que esta mañana...Edward, me has llamado hace cinco horas...- murmuró.

- Lo se y lo siento...pero necesitaba oirte de nuevo...

- Vas a cansarte de oir mi voz – susurró. De fondo podía oir unos pequeños ladridos.

- Eso nunca va a pasar, te lo aseguro...Bella...¿estás bien? - pregunté desesperado.

- Sí...sí, claro...

- ¿Entonces por qué no vienes ya? Te fuiste para un par de semanas...ya llevas en Forks más de dos meses...por favor, deja que vaya a verte...necesito verte – sollocé.

- No, Edward...aún no...Necesito saber qué demonios voy a hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante...

- Pero si ya lo tenías todo decidido...El curso de administración del que me hablaste ya ha empezado...y yo sigo aquí esperándote...

- Sólo...sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia, Edward...Estoy pasando por un momento un poco...extraño...Sólo es eso...- suspiró – He llamado a Sam hace unos minutos...

- ¿Para qué?

- Dejo el Forbidden definitivamente. Va a redactar mi finiquito. Me desvinculo totalmente de la noche y del local...- fruncí el ceño aunque ella no me podía ver.

- Dios, Bella...te noto muy rara...Y lo peor es que te tengo a miles de puñeteros kilómetros, no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas acercarme a ti...

- Es que no quiero que te acerques ahora a mi...- mi maltrecho corazón se resquebrajó un poco...un poco mucho - Edward...tengo que dejarte, ¿vale? Aunque no lo creas te estoy echando mucho de menos...

Y colgó. Me quedé mirando el móvil como un perfecto gilipollas, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Me sentía impotente y apartado. Alejado de ella, de la mujer a la que amo...y sin motivos aparentes. Bien, muy bien...No me quería a su lado...pasábamos de las mejores palabras a las peores...

Fui al baño, cogí un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza y recé para que surtieran efecto. Debieron de hacerlo, ya que cuando el sonido me despertó me encontré en mi cama y con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Me llevó unos segundos encontrar el origen de ese desagradable sonido; el puto móvil. Fruncí el ceño cuando comprobé que era un número que no conocía.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Edward? - cuando oí esa voz terminé de despertarme.

- ¿Renée?

- Sí, soy yo...

- He...he hablado con Bella hace un rato...¿pasa algo? - oí un sonoro suspiro a través de la línea.

- En realidad, sí...- me erguí como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo – Creo...creo que deberías venir a Forks...es más, creo que es necesario que vengas.

- Le pasa algo a Bella, ¿es eso?

- Sí – oh, mierda...

- ¿Es...es su salud?

- En parte...

- Por favor, Renée...me servirías de mucha ayuda si me dijeras de qué va todo esto.

- Edward...te estoy llamando a espaldas de mi hija, me estoy jugando su confianza al llamarte...No puedo decirte mucho más, está durmiendo en el piso de arriba...sólo te pido que vengas, por favor...

- Pero ella me acaba de decir hace unas horas que ni se me ocurra ir...que no me quiere cerca de ella...

- ¿Quieres verla? - dijo Renée con tono cansino.

- Eso es obvio.

- Pues cállate y ven...Ya lidiaremos con su ira más tarde – me quedé callado, alucinando por las palabras de Renée.

- Eh...está bien...yo...voy cuanto antes...

Colgué el maldito teléfono casi sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Iba a ir a Forks...a ver a Bella...A estar con ella...y me podía cortar los huevos por no hacerla caso...Como fuera. Como había dicho Renée, ya lidiaría más tarde con ello.

Salí como un rayo de mi habitación. Realmente no sabía a dónde iba...estaba un poco nervioso porque mis sospechas se habían confirmado. Algo le pasaba a Bella...y estaba relacionado con su salud...¿por qué no me lo había dicho ella misma? ¿Tan malo era como para no decírmelo?

- Pareces un zombi – me giré. En el sofá estaban Emmet y Rose, viendo un partido de baloncesto.

- Me...me voy...

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó la rubia.

- A...a Forks...He hablado con Renée y...

- Espera, espera – Rose se levantó y se puso a mi altura - ¿Cómo que vas a Forks? ¿Y cómo que has hablado con Renée?

- Me voy porque Renée me ha aconsejado que vaya...algo le pasa a Bella...- Rose frunció el ceño.

- Cuando hablo con ella la noto rara...y Alice dice lo mismo...

- Renée me ha dado a entender que es un tema de salud...estoy asustado – dije mientras me tiraba del pelo – Tengo que hablar con Jacob, decirle que no puedo ir a trabajar...por Dios, necesito irme a Forks lo antes posible...Necesito comprobar por mi mismo qué coño pasa...

Rose llamó para reservar mi vuelo mientras yo preparaba la maleta; no sabía qué cojones pasaba, así que tampoco sabía el tiempo que me iba a tirar en Forks...eso si Bella no me atizaba un zapatazo por ir allí en contra de su voluntad.

En cierto modo todo encajaba ahora. Si Bella no se encontraba bien lo lógico era quedarse en casa de su madre, descansando y compartiendo ratos con ella...pero también me lo podía haber dicho a mi, ¿no? No era su novio...aún. Era su pareja en potencia. Si no había confianza para estas cosas, ¿qué nos quedaba? Quizás aún no confiaba del todo en mi, cosa que por otra parte podría entender...Todo esto era demasiado complicado para mi frágil mente.

- Tienes un billete para esta misma tarde...es un poco más caro, pero es más rápido – me dijo Rose mientras tapaba el auricular con la otra mano.

- No importa – Rose asintió y confirmó la compra de mi billete.

- Acabo de hablar con Jake – abrí mucho los ojos por las palabras de Emmet – Necesitas ayuda, tío...entre lo nervioso que estás y que tienes muchas cosas que hacer...ahora mismo tienes cara de total desesperación...

- Estoy desesperado – reconocí - ¿Qué te ha dicho Jake?

- Pues se ha preocupado por Bella...dice que te tomes los días que necesites, pero que la traigas de allí de una pieza – suspiré tranquilo.

- Bien...muy bien...Dios, necesito un puto valium...

- Necesitas coger la puta maleta y mover tu culo hasta el aeropuerto – espetó Rose mirando su reloj – Vamos.

Ahora, en este momento, mientras circulabamos en el Jeep de Emmet por la autovía, entendí como se sintió Bella al hacer el mismo viaje semanas antes. Esa vez cuando Bella viajó a Forks por la enfermedad de su padre...ahora yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con la diferencia de que no sabía qué diablos le pasaba. Tenía una mezcla horrorosa de sentimientos; impotancia por no haber hecho nada por Bella, dolor porque ella no me lo había contado, nervios por lo apresurado del viaje...y miedo. Mucho miedo por lo que me podía encontrar allí. Iba totalmente a oscuras.

Rose y Emmet estuvieron conmigo acompañándome hasta que llamaron a los pasajeros para subir al avión. He de decir que fue el viaje más incómodo, raro y largo de mi vida. No paré de moverme en mi sillón durante las horas que duró el vuelo; la azafata incluso me miraba de manera rara...

El viaje en coche de Forks a Seattle no fue mucho mejor; entre la confusión y el cansancio me sentía como si mi cuerpo entero fuera de gelatina. Bajé las ventanillas del coche en un intento vano por espabilarme. Debido al cambio horario, en Forks hacía como una hora que había salido el sol...y me venía bien el aire fresco de la mañana que impactaba en mi cara.

En el único momento en que me relajé un poco fue cuando al fin vi el cartel de bienvenida a Forks.

No miré nada; ni el paisaje, ni el pueblo, nada...casi ni miré los semáforos actuando como un jodido kamikaze. Sabía que mi estado de nervios sólo se pasaría en cuanto viera a Bella...

Aceleré un poco más cuando vi esa casita blanca de dos pisos; en la entrada estaba aparcada la camioneta reliquia de Renée. Aparqué justo al otro lado de la casa y me bajé de un salto. Miré el reloj antes de llamar a la puerta...las nueve y diez de la mañana...Bien...aporreé con ganas el timbre hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Renée me abrió con un gesto de sorpresa dibujado en su cara. Llevaba un perrito en brazos que no hacía más que mover la cola sin parar.

- A esto le llamo yo ser rápido – murmuró – Teneis una facilidad y rapidez pasmosas para viajar – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme paso.

Miré a todos lados cuando entré finalmente en el salón. No había nadie más. Y mi confusión iba en aumento.

- ¿Está arriba? - Renée negó sonriendo.

- No...ha salido un momentito...- abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Está enferma y le has dejado salir a las nueve de la mañana ella sola? - Renée rodó los ojos.

- Yo no he dicho que esté enferma, Edward...te dije que no se sentía bien...

- ¡Es lo mismo!

- No, no es lo mismo...Yo que tu me sentaría a esperarla...No va a tardar mucho en venir, ha ido aquí cerca...¿Café? - dijo señalando la cafetera.

- No...no me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. He...he hecho un viaje larguísimo porque creí que Bella estaba enferma...Me va a cortar las pelotas en cuanto me vea, Renée – esta se limitó a sonreir.

- No lo creo, Edward...- sirvió una taza y me la tendió.

- Sí, yo si lo creo y...

La puerta de la entrada sonó cuando Bella metió la llave en la cerradura; casi se me cae el café al ir a dejar la taza sobre la mesa porque las manos me temblaban como condenadas.

Y entró.

Bella entró con una bolsa de papel contra su cuerpo y con una onza de chocolate en la mano. Aún no me había visto.

- He tenido que ir a la gasolinera a por el chocolate, mamá...el supermercado aún no ha abierto y...- y me vio.

Su cara se transformó en apenas segundos; de la tristeza al...¿miedo? Me levanté del sofá en el que prácticamente me había tirado y fui hacia ella. Bella no se movió de su sitio ni un milímetro, era como si no estuviera ahí...salvo por su mirada unida a la mía. Renée nos observaba en silencio aún con el perrito en los brazos.

- Bella...- susurré.

No tenía signos de estar enferma, es más...la veía incluso más guapa, un color de cara envidiable y un brillo en la mirada increíble. Y un par de kilos más. O tres. Estaba...estaba preciosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - murmuró.

- Pensaba que estabas enferma...estaba asustado – me acerqué a ella y fui a acariciarla la cara...apenas mis dedos rozaron su piel ella se apartó.

- Edward...no...

- Bella – la llamó Renée – Trae la bolsa...se va a deshacer el chocolate...

Renée prácticamentele arrancó la bolsa dejándome ver su cuerpo. Oh, por todo lo sagrado...esto no era posible...Bella llevaba unos leggins ajustados y un jersey de lana...un jersey de lana que se pegaba irremediablemente a un vientre ligeramente hinchado, apenas una ligera curvatura. Y Bella no tenía esa curva cuando se fue de Miami. O Bella se había pasado de veras con el chocolate o...o...o algo estaba pasando ahí dentro...

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh, Edward fue al encuentro...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensais que pasa "ahí dentro"? Jeje...<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_BarbyBells: _**_lo que está claro es que Bella está muy asustada...Un besote y gracias! **Sully YM: **está claro que a Bella le pasa algo ahí dentro, jeje...Un besote! **Zujeyane: **menos mal que Renée llamó a Edward...Un beso! **Danielat:** mmm, en el próximo sabremos todo, todo...Un besote! **Guadi-fics: **su vida es estresante, jeje...El pobre Eddie empieza a darme pena de verdad...Un beso! **Anita cullen: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Kimjim:** no es grave...pero está muy asustada...Un beso! **Lunatico0030:** jeje, creo que es lo que estás pensando...Ouch, un pitbull...pobre Eddie, jeje...Un beso y gracias! **Indacea: **mmmm, algo pasa dentro de Bella...Un beso! **Foryou45: **no, no es malo...pero tiene miedo...Un beso! **Janalez: **mmm, Eddie se va a llevar una sorpresa...Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **el pobre Edward lo está pasando fatal...a ver qué explicación le da...Un beso! **AglaeeCullen810: **el pobre Eddie está desesperado...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **mmm, parece que de momento Alice está acertando...Un beso y gracias! **Jailannys: **muchisimas gracias! Bella está muuuy asustada...a ver qué le cuenta a Edward! Un beso! **Melissa94 Cullen Black:** muchas gracias, un besote! **ElizabethMallory: **todo pasa por algo...esperemos que Eddie reaccione bien! Un beso! **Freckles03:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Angi cullen: **de momento Alice está acertando...Un besote y gracias! **Suzette-cullen: **Bella está asustada y estar con su madre le ha venido muy bien...qué pensaá Eddie de lo que ha visto? Un besote! **Dulce sangre azul: **el pobre Edward no sabe nada aunque con lo que ha visto...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **esperemos que ahora sea la definitiva, jeje! Un beso! **Daniella maria:** reposo y chocolate, jeje! Un besote! **Solecitopucheta: **Bella tiene mucho miedo de todo! Un besote! **Mimabells: **al fin su madre y ella se llevan bien! Esto les ha servido para unirse aún más...Un besote! **Roxcio:** muchisimas gracias! Jeje, Eddie se merecía un poquitin sufrir...Un beso! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Maricoles: **jeje, se alargaron las vacaciones...Un besote enorme! **Camila:** y la de Edward, jeje! Un beso! **Orisweetcullen: **jeje, me merezco que me pegueis! A partir de ahora prometo ser buena! Un beso! **Nikkimellark: **ups...no se qué decirte, jeje! Un besote!** Eve Runner: **bueno...un poco más rellenita está...Un besote enorme! **Keimsaen86: **eso es...mucho miedo y muchos recuerdos...Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **que será, que será...jeje! Un besote! **Vivi S R: **no es nada grave...pero tiene miedo...Un beso! **Bedaniie: **jeje, muchas gracias, un besote!** Lauriss18: **de momento Alice está acertando...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, el pobre está atacado de los nervios...necesita valium! Un besote! **Sandra32321: **aún nos queda verle preocupado...pobrecito...o pobrecita Bella por tener que aguantarle, jeje! Un besote enorme! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, lo reconozco...he sido muy cruel. Prometo ser buena! Un beso!** Carlota: **muchisimas gracias! Edward está de los nervios el pobre...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen:** jeje, soy muuuy mala! Suerte con las tareas, un beso! **Lory24: **mmm, pronto lo sabremos! Un beso! **Yanaisabells94:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Wenn: **muchas gracias! Un besote enorme! **DiAnA:** muchisimas gracias! Después de tantos desmayos este tiene que ser el definitivo, jeje! Un besote! **Mary8potter: **jeje, menos mal que apareció Edward! Un besote! **Troian: **mmm, han pasado muuuchas cosas en estos dos meses...Un beso! **Britt: **las palabras de Bella siempre son acertadas, jeje...Un besote! **Viivii alice: **está descansando muuuucho! Un besote! **PRISGPE:** y se está poniendo ciega de chocolate...a Eddie le va a dar un ataque...Un beso! **Costanza rojas:** jeje, Bella y sus frases...Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Yyamile: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Isela Cullen: **jeje, pasó muuucho tiempo...Un besote enorme! **ChrisCullenHale:** Bella tiene mucho miedo...ese perrito es adorable! Un besote enorme! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore:** mmm, algo pasa ahí dentro, como ha dicho Eddie, jeje...Un besote y gracias!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_La cara de susto no se le había quitado aún a Edward...no era para menos. Precisamente por esto me daba miedo volver a Miami...yo misma estaba super asustada._

_- ¿Tienes...tienes que pincharte? ¿Ya no basta con las pastillas? - me preguntó mientras preparaba la pluma para pincharme._

_- No...ahora mismo se puede decir que soy diabética con todas las letras..._

_- Estoy asustado, Bella...¿cómo puede afectar esto al bebé?..._


	47. Capítulo 47 Sorpresas

CAPÍTULO 47 SORPRESAS

Me desperté a las siete y media de la mañana con unas ganas irremediables de comer chocolate. Genial. ¿Iba a ser así todo el tiempo? Parecía que mi estómago no se cansaba de recibir comida y si era dulce, mejor...sí, sí, sí...todo lo prohibido era lo que más me apetecía...

Me puse una bata y bajé en silencio hasta la cocina para buscar provisiones...con nulo resultado. Mierda, ¿es que no había ni una triste galleta de chocolate que llevarme a la boca? Cabía la posibilidad de que mi madre las hubieres guardado y escondido bajo llave. Era una opción a tener en cuenta.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina un poco enfadada. Recordé la llamada de Edward...bueno, recordé la última ya que no hacía más que llamarme. ¿Hasta cuando iba a poder estar ocultando lo que me pasaba? Sabía que me estaba comportando como una cobarde de mierda, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que me estaba pasando. Esto había sido totalmente inesperado, una posibilidad entre un millón...y se había obrado el milagro. Sabía que Edward estaría apoyándome, me lo dijo cuando me desmayé en el hospital y me hicieron los análisis la primera vez. Pero eso no opacaba mis miedos. Me habían asegurado de que todo estaba bien de momento...quitando que mis niveles de azúcar habían subido...Automáticamente me convertí en diabética...pero no pasaba nada, todo estaba controlado. Menos mis nervios. Y esos nervios sólo se me calmaban si me comía algo dulce. Eso era una putada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, hija? - me giré para ver a mi madre también en bata – Deberías de estar en la cama...ya empieza a refrescar – dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Necesito chocolate – murmuré haciendo reir a mi madre – No te rías, apuesto a que me lo has escondido.

- Oh, no...te lo terminaste todo – mi madre se puso seria – No deberías comer tantos dulces, Bella...

- Ya dejé definitivamente el tabaco, no me quites también los bollos. Joder, mamá...- pataleé como si fuera una niña pequeña. Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas esos dulces bajos en azúcar? - puse cara de asco.

- Eso es como una hamburguesa sin carne...aunque puedo intentarlo...- me apoyé en la mesa.

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco cabizbaja...

- Sí, supongo que estoy bien...bueno, no. No estoy bien – mi madre alzó una ceja – Sí, lo se...estoy un poco cambiante...- suspiré – Es por Edward – mi madre chascó la lengua – Me siento mal por no haberle dicho nada...- mi madre volvió a chascar la lengua.

- Quizás deberías de avisarle – murmuró.

- Me da miedo...

- Él te quiere, va a estar contigo y...

- Sí...eso lo sé...me da miedo que...que vuelva a pasar...- susurré.

- No vayas por ahí, Bella...lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidarte y estar tranquila. Todo está controlado, los médicos no van a dejar que te pase nada malo...- suspiró – También sigo pensando que deberías de decírselo a Carlisle...él es uno de los mejores médicos, te podrá recomendar un buen ginecólogo...- negué.

- Aún no...si se enteran los Cullen se enterará Edward...sólo quiero que pasen los meses críticos. Entonces me tranquilizaré – me levanté de la silla – Voy a por ese maldito chocolate – mi madre abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero apenas si son las ocho de la mañana...está todo cerrado.

- Lo encontraré como sea...no pienso venir sin mi chocolate...

Escuché de fondo la risa de mi madre mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba siendo un grandísimo apoyo para mi en estos momentos tan raros. Me daba los mejores consejos y me animaba cuando mi mente recordaba momentos de mi pasado...Y me ayudaba a sobrellevar la separación que mantenía con Edward...

Estas semanas, estos dos meses y pico, me estaban sirviendo para darme cuenta de lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Se podía decir que me había hecho dependiente de Edward...una de las cosas que más necesitaba era dormir a su lado, sintiendo su respiración y su calor...Pero el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar era mucho más fuerte que mis ganas de verle; le había visto la cara cuando vio los patucos de mi bebé no nacido. Su cara de tristeza jamás la podría olvidar. Si las cosas volvían a salir mal yo no sería la única que lo pasaría mal...Edward también. Y no quería que él sufrira por nada en el mundo. Joder, le quería...le quería mucho. Y le necesitaba...

Decidí vestirme antes de que me pusiera a llorar por los puñeteros cambios de humor que tenía últimamente. Cuando me desnudé no pude evitar pasarme las manos por mi cuerpo. Estaba cambiando. Era sutil, pero ahí estaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo...Me tapé antes de que me pusiera a llorar, no me convenía nada tener un ataque de pánico ahora mismo. Cuando terminé de vestirme cogí las llaves del coche que estaba usando y bajé las escaleras.

- Ten cuidado con el coche, hija – me dijo mi madre antes de salir.

Me costó un par de vueltas al maldito pueblo y un par de frases malsonantes por mi parte, pero al final conseguí mi preciado chocolate. ¿Por qué en Forks no había tiendas veinticuatro horas? Gracias a Dios estaban las gasolineras con tienda...Mmm, no pude resistir la tentación, se me estaba haciendo la boca agua al ver la tableta de chocolate. Sí, bajo en azúcar...pero al fin y al cabo era chocolate...Cogí un trocito y lo saboreé mientras me bajaba del coche.

Abrí la puerta de casa mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi bolsa de provisiones.

- He tenido que ir a la gasolinera a por el chocolate, mamá...el supermercado aún no ha abierto y...

Me paré en seco cuando vi a Edward sentado en mi sofá. Edward...en mi sofá. ¡Edward! Quizás demasiado cacao en vena tenía como efecto secundario ver alucinaciones. Fruncí el ceño cuando le vi dejar una taza en la mesa con manos temblorosas.

- Bella – susurró.

Vale, definitivamente esto no era una alucinación. Edward estaba frente a mi, escrutándome con la mirada, con esos ojos verdes tan intensos. Y estaba preocupado. El ataque de nervios estaba viniendo a mi con rapidez...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurré.

- Pensaba que estabas enferma...estaba asustado – su cara de preocupación me partió el corazón. Alzó la mano para tocarme...no pude soportarlo. Aún no sabía nada...le estaba mintiendo...

- Edward, no...

- Bella...trae la bolsa. Se va a deshacer el chocolate...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi madre me arrancó la bolsa del regazo dejándome totalmente expuesta a Edward. Por su cara no tardó mucho en encontrar "mi gran pequeño cambio"...inconscientemente me llevé las manos a mi vientre. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras me miraba de nuevo a los ojos.

- Bella...eso...es...Oh, Dios...- se pasó las manos por el pelo – Pero si era imposible...- susurró.

- Nada es imposible – murmuré.

- Tu madre me dijo que tenías problemas de salud, pensé que...- abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Espera...¿tú has hablado con Edward? - le pregunté a mi madre. Esta silbó entre dientes.

- Bueno...quizás...Me estoy haciendo mayor, ya no me acuerdo de lo que hago...Eh...voy a sacar a Peque un rato...Os dejo para que hableis...

Mi madre tardó dos segundos en abandonar la casa. Al menos ya sabía de donde me venía la cobardía...traidora...

-v¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Es...es real..?- asentí.

-vSí...totalmente real...- Edward frunció el ceño.

- Joder...Deberías de habérmelo dicho antes, Bella...¿sabes lo desesperado que he estado durante estos dos meses? ¿Sabes lo desesperado que me sentí cuando ayer me dijiste que no querías estar a mi lado? - agaché la cabeza – Pensé que ya me habías olvidado...Por el amor de Dios, Bella...estás embarazada...- se acercó a mi y me acarició la cara - ¿No ibas a decírmelo? ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres estar conmigo? Supongo que todo esto te trae recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos en los que yo soy el malo de la película...pero eso no va a volver a pasar, no sé qué hacer o decir para demostrartelo...- me pasé la mano por la frente.

- Necesito sentarme – Edward me cogió por la cintura y me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón – No necesitas demostrarme nada...tengo miedo...- Edward me cogió las manos y me acarició suavemente.

- Yo voy a estar contigo...

- Eso lo sé...- suspiré – Mi madre no mintió cuando te dijo que no me encontraba bien...

- ¿Ocurre algo? - asentí.

- Tuve...tuve un nuevo desmayo. No me sentí peor en toda mi vida – Edward se irguió en el sillón – Mi madre se asustó mucho, creía que era una subida de azúcar...y así fue. Llamó a la ambulancia y me atendieron aquí. Todos mis niveles estaban alterados, gracias a los cielos todo se solucionó con una inyección de insulina...Cuando desperté los paremédicos empezaron a preguntarme por mis antecedentes...y me descoloqué cuando me preguntaron por la fecha de mi última regla...Me di cuenta de que tenía un retraso de cuatro días – Edward frunció el ceño.

- Eso es muy poco, ¿no?

- Sabía exactamente cuando me tenía que venir la regla por la píldora, Edward...aún así, como todo puede ser relativo...- suspiré – Después del reposo que me mandaron, cuando me mejoré me fui a comprarme un test de embarazo...dio positivo – susurré.

- Dios...- Edward se pasó las manos por la cara – Es todo tan...wow...Mis padres no me dijeron nada, joder...

- Es que ellos no lo saben – susurré.

- ¿Qué? ¿No has ido al médico a que te revise?

- Pues claro que he ido...Pero como me entró el pánico decidí ir a un médico en Port Angeles. Allí me hicieron un estudio completo de sangre y una revisión ginecológica...de momento todo está bien, todo está controlado con el nuevo tratamiento...

Cogí mi neceser y me medí el azúcar con mi habitual pinchazo en el dedo. Estaba un poco alta, jodido chocolate bajo en azúcar...Empecé a preparar la dosis de insulina. Menos mal que no tenía que pincharme con jeringuilla; eso no lo habría soportado...Me tenía que pinchar con una pluma, una especie de bolígrafo con una pequeña aguja incorporada.

La cara de susto no se le había quitado aún a Edward...no era para menos. Precisamente por esto me daba miedo volver a Miami...yo misma estaba super asustada.

- ¿Tienes...tienes que pincharte? ¿Ya no basta con las pastillas? - me preguntó mientras preparaba la pluma para pincharme.

- No...ahora mismo se puede decir que soy diabética con todas las letras...

- Estoy asustado, Bella...¿cómo puede afectar esto al bebé?

Me subí la manga del jersey para pincharme en el brazo. El médico me había dicho que la mejor zona para pincharme era el abdomen, pero debido a mi estado no me atrevía. Edward estuvo atento a todos los movimientos que hice hasta que volví a guardar ese bolígrafo.

- ¿Eso duele? - tuve que sonreir por el gesto de su cara.

- No...un pinchazo – me encogí de hombros.

- No me has contestado...¿puede afectar esto al bebé?

- Los médicos dicen que está todo controlado...Con este tratamiento es casi imposible que pasa nada malo...Quizás tenga que hacerme más revisiones y cuidarme un poco más...

- Bella...- Edward se acercó a mi hasta quedar a sólo dos centímetros de mi – Un bebé...vamos a tener un bebé...Lo que no entiendo es cómo ha sido posible...tú...tú...los médicos no lo veían posible...¡y tomabas la pildora! Joder, casi habría más posibilidades de que cayera un jodido meteorito encima de mi coche...- sonreí.

- Los antibióticos anulan el efecto de las hormonas – Edward asintió – Simplemente estuviste en el sitio correcto y a la hora precisa – sonrió de lado.

- No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos...pensé...pensé de verdad que no me querías cerca de ti...

- Me haces mucha falta, Edward...ahora más que nunca...Pero tenía miedo.

Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó. Sus labios no tardaron nada en juntarse a los míos. Dios...lo había echado tanto de menos...Y todo por ser una cobarde de mierda...Pero ya no. Sabía que era dificil superar mis miedos; lo que me pasó hace ya cinco años me traumatizó y me cambió por completo...pero ahora no iba a pasar lo mismo. Iba a luchar porque este bebé que tenía en mi interior naciera sano y fuerte. Esta vez si iba aconvertirme en madre, esta vez iba a tener a mi bebé en brazos...haría lo que fuera para que todo saliera bien...

La lengua de Edward jugaba con la mía mientras sus manos recorrían mis brazos. Pasé mis manos por su pelo justo cuando puso las suyas en mi tripa. Era extraño...pero muy especial. Edward se apartó ligeramente de mi y sonrió.

- Estás más...más...

- Gorda – terminé la frase. Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

- No quería decirlo de esa manera...- rodé los ojos – Estás mas redondita...- dijo sin despegar sus manos de mi cuerpo - ¿Es por el...embarazo?

- No...es por el chocolate...- Edward soltó una risotada que hizo eco por toda la casa – No tiene gracia...he engordado cinco kilos...No puedo parar de comer...

- Estás preciosa – dijo antes de volver a besarme – Pero...una cosa. Nada de chocolate, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me des otro susto de los que sueles darme...Vas a hacer que me muera de un infarto...

- ¿Estás bien con esto, Edward?

- ¿Con qué? - dijo jugando con uno de mis rizos. Era increíble cómo había cambiado su estado de ánimo. De desquiciado catatónico a ultra relajado. Al parecer no era la única con cambios de humor raros.

- Con el embarazo...

- Estoy más que bien, Bella...se que una de las cosas que te atormentaban era esto...el no poder tener hijos en un futuro...Quizás se ha adelantado un poco...pero estoy bien...más que bien...Vamos a tener un bebé, eso era algo como...imposible. Y al final ha ocurrido. Eso es...genial...- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- He sido idiota...Te he echado mucho de menos y todo por mi miedo...

- Es normal, Bella...aún sigo asustado. No creas que me voy a quedar a gusto hasta que mi padre te haga un chequeo...Oh, joder...les voy a hacer abuelos...¡les voy a hacer abuelos!

- Sí – dije riéndome – Es lo que tiene...

- Tengo que llamarles, tengo que decirles que estoy aquí y que tienes dentro una sorpresa – negué con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sillón para coger el teléfono – Mierda...¿cómo reaccionó tu madre cuando se enteró?

- Más bien tendrías que preguntar cómo reaccioné yo cuando mi madre me dijo el resultado – Edward dejó el teléfono y me miró confundido – Me daba pánico mirar ese test...así que lo hizo ella...Saltó, gritó y chilló...- suspiré – supongo que le va a venir bien la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia después de lo de mi padre...

- A ver cómo se toma mi madre eso de convertirse en abuela...esperemos que se lo tome como mínimo la mitad de bien que tu madre...

Me recosté en el sillón mientras Edward llamaba a su casa. Estaba un poco más tranquila. Al menos le había soltado la bomba a Edward y, aunque estaba preocupado, había reaccionado más que bien. Las cosas volvían a su cauce...ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que pasaran las semanas crítica...Sí, podía hacerlo. Entre Edward y yo lo lograríamos. Porque nada me apetecía más que estara viviendo estos momentos a su lado.

- ¿Mamá? Hola...esto...mamá...¡Sopresa! Estoy en Forks – rodé los ojos – Sí...sí...estoy con ella...Bien, bien...¿que qué le pasa? Bueno...mamá...esto...Vas a ser abuela – y cerró mucho los ojos. Me dieron ganas de reirme, de hecho, lo hice...- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? - tapó el auricular con la mano – Ugh...Bella...no oigo nada. ¿Crees que mi madre se puede haber desmayado por la noticia?

* * *

><p><em>Hebemus bebé...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que todo saldrá bien? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los Cullen?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Aries AL: _**_muchas gracias, un beso! **PRISGPE: **Edward va a estar de los nervios...Un besote!** Lunatico0030: **jeje, son cariñosas, no? Un beso y gracias! **Foryou45: **jeje, se refiere a que antes no llegaba a ser diabética, ahora en cambio se tiene que inyectar insulina...Un beso! **Camila: **jeje, como la de Eddie...Un beso! **Mimabells:** ellos están juntos que es lo importante, un besote enorme! **Daniella maria: **jeje, si...los pobres están asustados! Un beso! **Giselle Cullen: **jeje, está las dos cosas! Un besote! **Romiina: **muchas gracias! Al menos siguen juntos...Te salté? Perdón! Un besote! **Maricoles: **jejeje, con la mezcla de pastillas que se ha tomado la pobre...nos ha venido una sorpresa! Un besote enorme! **AglaeeCullen810: **Bella tiene muuuucho miedo...Un besote! **Freckles03: **la pobre no le contó nada a Edward por miedo...Un besote! **Hermione-Malfoy35: **jeje, menuda forma la de Edward de decirlo...Un besote! **Sumebe: **jejeje, un beso! **Nimus: **gracias por tu comentario. **BarbyBells: **jeje, Renée ha cambiado muuuucho y para bien! Un besote! **Indacea: **jejeje, tenemos bebé...seremos tías! Un besote enorme y gracias! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejejeje, Alice se haría rica y famosa como pitonisa! Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **ouch! Ahora sí, prometo ser buena, jeje...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **Edward la va a cuidar muuucho, jeje! Un beso! **Bedaniie:** gracias a ti por leerlo, un besote! **Gaby: **jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **EddieIlove:** el miedo la ha hecho actuar mal a la pobre...Un besote! **Suzette-cullen: **sí, la pobre está super asustada...al menos ahora ya tiene a Edward a su lado! Un besote! **Nikkimellark: **jejeje, no...no voya a matar a nadie más, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Kimjim: **está asustada por lo de su enfermedad...Eddie la va a cuidar mucho! Un beso! **Lory24: **Renée se está portando de maravilla! Un beso! **Anna-Myle:** jejeje, nena...que me encantan tus comentarios! No veas lo que me rio, jeje! Un besote enorme y descansa! **Yolabertay: **jeje, a ver qué dice Esme...esperemos que no se haya desmayado! Un beso! **Solecitopucheta: **a Edward le va a dar algo como Bella le siga asustando, jeje! Un besote! **Heart on winter: **jejeje, noooo, no te comas las uñas! Un besote!** Dis potter: **Bella es muuuy cabezota! Un besote enorme! **Jailannys: **sí, le va a salir un niño bien hermoso a la pobre! Seguro que en las vacaciones te viene la inspiración! Un besote! **Diana:** muchas gracias, un besote! **Janalez: **jeje, tenemos bebé! Un beso y gracias! **Keimasen86:** jeje, Alice empieza a dar miedo...Un besote enorme! **Zujeyane: **awwww, Eddie con un bebe, jeje...Un besote!** Andrea: **jeje, muchiiiisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Troian: **el miedo la ha hecho actuar mal...Un besote! **Vikkii Cullen:** jeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Lexa0619:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black:** jeje, se obró el milagro! Un besote! **Eve Runner:** jejeje, Renée ha cambiado muchiiisimo! Un beso! **Briit: **sí, tenemos bebé! Jeje, un besote enorme! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, Bella lleva un pack completo! Cuando es tu cumple? Un besote! **Vero de Masen Cullen: **va a ser super tierno! Un besote y gracias! **Anilu-Belikov: **jeje, casi casi...Un besote enorme!** Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, creo que el susto le ha ganado al enfado! Un beso! **Carlota: **jejeje, un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **jeje, de momento Alice está acertando en todo...Un besote enorme! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, Eddie es único...Jejeje, nooo, no llegues tarde! Jeje, un besote y gracias! **Carelymh: **jeje, soy cruel! Es verdad...voy a maquinar un lemmon, estamos a pan y agua todas, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Darky1995: **mmmm, tenemos baby! Un beso! **VICKY08: **jeje, ya viene el bebé! Un besote! **Danielat:** muchas gracias! La pobre tenía miedo por si pasaba algo malo...Un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **lo que le faltaba a Edward para sus nervios, jeje! Un beso!** Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **la pobre estuv escondida, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **AnaisDifi: **tengo que buscar una muy buena chica para Alec...Jejejeje, han sido capítulos intensos! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Mary8potter: **jeje, al fin! Esta es de verdad! Un besote! **Wenn: **ohhh, muchisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **jeje, pobrecillo! Un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen:** al final ocurrió el milagro! Un besote enorme! **Sully YM: **jeje, era de esperar que pasara algo ahí dentro, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Sandra32321: **jeje, Edward está atacado de los nervios! Un besote! **JOSELINA: **sí, tenemos bebé! A ver si se estabilizan las cosas...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos leemos el lunes. Un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Es normal...sólo ha que tener en cuenta ciertos aspectos...Bella tiene que cuidarse mucho. Los bebés de madres diabéticas suelen nacer con macrosomía, Hay que controlarlo - Bella y yo fruncimos el ceño._

_- ¿Eso...es grave? - preguntó Bella._

_- Grave...bueno, macrosomía quiere decir que puede que el bebé pese más de cuatro kilos al nacer - ugh...no pude evitar la cara de dolor que puse..._


	48. Capítulo 48 Escuchando tu corazón

CAPÍTULO 48 ESCUCHANDO TU CORAZÓN

Iba a ser padre.

Yo, Edward Cullen. El cabrón más grande de todo Forks...iba a ser padre. Padre de un bebé de Bella. Mío...y de ella. Oh, joder...No sabía si sentirme alegre o asustado en ese momento.

Era un hecho. Lo que se supone que era imposible se había convertido en un hecho. Había visto con mis propios ojos la incipiente barriga de Bella. La había tocado...aunque aún no se hacía notar ahí dentro había un ser que estaba creciendo. Y era mío.

Quizás debería de sentirme un poco desplazado, incluso enfadado porque Bella no me había dicho nada. Pero en el fondo la entendía. Si tenía la mitad de miedo del que yo sentía no era de extrañar que la pobre no quisiera decir nada. La noticia del embarazo había sido totalmente inesperada...aunque alegre. Pero también peligroso. Los antecedentes de Bella, el aborto, sumados a la diabetes era una mezcla que había que tener en cuenta. Estaba seguro de tres cosas: uno, estaba más que contento de tener esta unión indestructible con Bella. Dos, ese bebé iba a ser el más mimado de la historia...Y tres, me quedaban por delante seis meses de desesperación, angustia y preocupación. Estaba seguro de que Bella me mandaría más de una vez a la mierda por pesado.

En parte le tenía mucho que agradecer a Renée; ella y yo no tuvimos la mejor manera de empezar debido a nuestra diferencia de opiniones...pero ahora tenía que reconocer que se estaba portando como lo haría una madre en condiciones. Cuidando a su hija y velando por su felicidad. Si no fuera por esa llamada que me hizo aún estaría revolcándome en mi propia mierda...Ella se había tomado bien la improvisada noticia...ahora faltaba cer la reacción de mis padres.

Dejé a Bella en el sofá sonriendo mientras yo me acercaba al teléfono de la cocina. Ugh, esto iba a ser un poco...raro. Los tres tonos que espeé hasta que mi madre descolgó el teléfono se me hicieron interminables.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Edward?

- Hola...esto...mamá...- ugh - ¡Sorpresa! Estoy en Forks...

- ¿Cómo que estás en Forks? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado de que venías? ¿Estás con Bella?

- Sí...sí...estoy con ella – y con mi hijo...

- ¿Está todo bien, Edward?

- Bien, bien...

- Edward...dimelo...Tu viaje inesperado y el extraño comportamiento de Bella me lleva a pensar que hay algo de lo que no soy consciente...¿Qué la pasa? - ahí vamos...

- ¿Que qué le pasa? Bueno...mamá...esto...Vas a ser abuela - ya está, ya se lo había dicho...cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando la reacción de mi madre...pero no oía nada a través de la línea - ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? - fruncí el ceño a la vez que tapaba el auricular con la mano – Ugh...Bella...no oigo nada. ¿Crees que mi madre se puede haber desmayado por la noticia? - Bella se levantó confundida y se acercó a mi.

- ¿Has oído algún golpe? - negué con la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate, hijo! No me he desmayado...aún. ¿Cómo que voy a ser abuela? Bella...¿ella está embarazada? ¡Oh, Dios! Claro que esta embarazada...No...no me lo puedo creer...¿Por eso vino a Forks? Dios, un nieto...oh, un nieto...soy muy jóven para que me llamen abuela...definitivamente ese niño no me llamará abuela...Me llamará Esme, ¡Esme! No me puedo creer que me vayas a hacer abuela...- murmuró.

- Eh...¿mamá? ¿Has acabado ya con el monólogo?

- Creo que no...¿cómo está Bella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿La ha revisado un médico? ¿Por qué demonios no nos ha dicho nada?

- Mamá...poco a poco, se me acumulan las respuestas. Ella ha ido a un médico en Port Angeles, no os ha dicho nada porque tiene miedo...

- De lo que pasó...

- Sí...

- Pobre...Mira, ¿por qué no quedamos en el hospital y que la hagan una revisión? Creo que todos nos quedaríamos mucho más tranquilos si la mirara un ginecólogo de confianza.

- Como me conoces, mamá...eso era justo lo que te iba a decir...- suspiré - ¿Estás...bien? Con la noticia, me refiero...- mi madre también suspiró.

- Siento que es muy pronto para que esto pasase...llevais muy poco tiempo juntos y con todo lo que ha pasado...no se. Pero ya sois mayorcitos...y un bebé siempre es alegría, Edward...lo único que no me gusta es la simple idea de que me llame abuela...- sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Quedamos en una hora en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando colgué el teléfono aún sonreía. Mi madre tenía cada cosa...pero la sonrisa se me esfumó cuando vi el ceño fruncido de Bella. En ese mismo momento entró Renée seguida por unos pequeños ladridos. Nos miró a ambos y rodó los ojos.

- No me digais que seguís sin entenderos...

No...no es eso...¡Edward quiere que vaya al hospital, mamá! - Bella pataleó como si fuera una niña pequeña – Estoy harta de los médicos, fui a una revisión hace dos semanas – frunció los labios haciendo un puchero adorable.

- Es para quedarnos más tranquilos, cielo...Mi padre conoce a un ginecólogo buenísimo...él nos puede explicar los riesgos y los cuidados que necesitas...- Bella alisó su ceño...un poco.

- Supongo que tienes razón...

- Una cosa, chicos...¿está todo arreglado? Quiero decir...entre vosotros – dijo Renée. Bella y yo nos miramos.

- No hay nada que arreglar, mamá – dijo Bella sonriendo – Me he comportado como una cobarde...

- Pero con motivos – apostillé yo – Todo está bien, Renée...estoy mucho más tranquilo ahora que sé de lo que se trata...y todo está bien – Renée sonrió.

- Muy bien...pues hacerme un hueco en el coche que voy con vosotros al hospital...

Así que ahí estábamos. Una hora en punto después de la llamada de mi madre nos encontramos en el hospital. Fui a abrazar a mi madre y a saludarla cuando vi que venía hacia mi...pues no. Me pasó de largo para ir a ver a Bella dejándome a mi como un idiota en medio del pasillo con los ojos como platos y los brazos abiertos de par en par...

- Bella...- mi madre la miró de arriba abajo – Uy...pero si tienes...barriguita...¡Por eso siempre que iba a tu casa las últimas veces te tapabas con una manta! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Es que no confías en nosotros? - mi madre agachó la cabeza – Creí que tu y yo ya habíamos solucionado nuestros malentendidos...- Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

- No era eso, Esme...claro que confío en vosotros...Pero me daba pánico que algo saliera mal...me daba miedo preocuparos...- mi madre la apartó el pelo de la cara.

- No...no te pongas así, hija...te entiendo, ¿sabes? Lo que pasa es que me ha pillado un poco de sorpresa...se supone que era muy difícil que esto pasara...

- Las cosas siempre pasan por algo – dijo Renée.

- Esa se va a convertir en la frase de mi existencia – murmuró Bella.

Al final del pasillo vi a mi padre andar hacia nosotros con paso rápido. Lo más probable era que mi madre le hubiese dado la noticia después de enterarse ella misma...

- Hola, hijo – dijo sin detenerse más tiempo a saludarme...genial, mis padres pasaban de mi – Bella...¿es cierto lo que me ha dicho Esme? - esta asintió despacio – Bien...le he pedido a un colega mío que te haga un chequeo...

- Pero si fui hace quince días – dijo Bella.

- Ya...pero otra revisión con tus antecedentes no te vendrá nada mal...

Bella suspiró mientras seguíamos a mi padre dejando a nuestras madres en la sala de espera. Hicimos un pequeño tour por el hospital hasta llegar a la sala de ginecología, en la segunda planta. Mi padre tocó un par de veces en una de las puertas antes de entrar. Dentro de la sala había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, canoso y con una bata que ponía Dr. Higins con letras bordadas.

- Tu debes de ser Bella – dijo el hombre mientras nos tendía la mano – Bien, sentaros...Carlisle me ha contado un poco por encima tus antecedentes y he visto tus últimos análisis. Tienes la glucosa alta, ¿cierto? - Bella asintió.

- Sí...de hecho el médico me ha tenido que mandar insulina...los niveles se han desbordado.

- ¿En qué clínica u hospital te han hecho las revisiones?

- En la Clínica de Obstetricia y Ginecología de Port Angeles – murmuró.

- Haré un par de llamadas para que te manden por mail los informes – dijo mi padre. Doctos Higins no hacía más que escribir en el teclado del ordenador todo lo que le iba diciendo Bella.

- Bien...Aquí veo que has tenido un aborto anterior...- dijo frunciendo el ceño – Oh, aquí están los informes...Los de la clínica han sido rápidos...- murmuró mientras se ajustaba las gafas para leer en la pantalla – Todo lo relacionado con el embarazo está normal. Tensión normal, líquido normal, el tamaño del bebé de momento es normal...

- ¿Cómo que de momento el tamaño del bebé es normal? - pregunté.

- Luego te explicamos, hijo...

- No te voy a repetir los analisis porque están bien, dentro de lo que cabe – dijo el Doctor – Pero lo que sí te voy a hacer es una ecografía para controlar los percentiles del bebé, ¿de acuerdo?

Observé con detenimiento todo los movimientos de Bella. El Doctor la mandó tumbarse en una camilla y la pidió que se levantara el jersey que llevaba. Oh, madre del amor hermoso...esa diminuta barriga se hacía mucho más presente sin la ropa de por medio...y me moría de ganas por tocarla de nuevo...Bella me miró y sonrió avergonzada mientras el doctor la examinaba.

- Bueno...este pequeño de momento está donde debe de estar – dijo mientras movía el rodillo por la piel de Bella.

- El otro doctor me aseguró que todo estaba bien de momento...pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez – murmuró Bella.

- No tiene por qué pasar nada malo si sigues nuestros consejos y cuidados – la tranquilizó – La otra vez se dieron varios factores que indujeron el aborto. Esta vez vamos a poner todo de nuestra parte para que tanto tú como el bebé esteis perfectos...- el hombre sonrió - ¿Quereis oir los latidos del corazón de vuestro hijo?

Bella me miró con los ojos brillantes...yo sólo pude asentir como un poseso. El médico manipuló la máquina y...oh, Dios...sí, ahí estaba. Un sonido rápido y rítmico se coló por mis oídos. Ese era el corazón de mi hijo. En ese momento, y faltando seis meses para su nacimiento, supe que daría mi vida por esa pequeña personita sin pensármelo dos veces.

- ¿No...no va muy rápido? - le pregunté al doctor mientras intentaba por todos los medios que no se notara el agua de mis ojos.

- No, tranquilo...el corazón de los bebés late más rápido. El ritmo es perfectamente normal...todo está perfecto...

- Y para que siga así Bella tiene que seguir unas recomendaciones – dijo mi padre mientras Bella se limpiaba el gel que habían usado para su ecografía.

- Pero el Doctor Higins ha dicho que todo está normal, papá.

- Es normal...sólo ha de tener en cuenta ciertos aspectos...Bella tiene que cuidarse mucho. Los bebés de madres diabéticas suelen nacer con macrosomía. Hay que controlarlo – Bella y yo fruncimos el ceño.

- ¿Eso...es grave? - preguntó Bella.

- Grave...bueno, macrosomía quiere decir que puede que el bebé pese más de cuatro kilos al nacer – ugh...no pude evitar la cara de dolor que puse.

- Carlisle, la estás asustando – dijo el médico. Uy, era cierto...Bella había adquirido cierto tono pálido enfermizo en su cara. La cogí de la mano.

- Lo siento, Bella...quizás me he dejado llevar al tratarse de mi...nieto – susurró – Sólo quiero que todo salga bien...Lo primero que tienes que hacer es seguir una dieta sana y saludable...

- Es decir, nada de dulces ni bollos – acoté.

- He...he engordado cinco kilos – murmuró Bella – Quizás me he pasado un poco comiendo. Tengo mucha hambre...

- Tienes tanta hambre por el azúcar...y debes de tener los dulces bien apartados de ti – dijo el doctor muy serio – No debes engordar más de la cuenta durante el embarazo. Comida sana, Bella...

- Eso es...dieta sana, un poco de ejercicio...pasear todos los días un rato, por ejemplo – siguió mi padre – Seguir con tu tratamiento y hacer todas las revisiones que te manden – Bella asintió.

- Aún es pronto para saberlo – dijo el doctor Higins – pero si ese pequeño decide crecer más de lo debido podemos pensar en hacer un parto por cesárea. Que un bebé sea tan grande puede ser motivo de peligro a la hora del parto...

- Hacedme lo que querais...pero que todo salga bien, por favor...- suplicó Bella.

- Está todo controlado, hija...- la animó mi padre.

Después de recoger las ecografías del bebé, la nueva dieta de Bella y todas las recomendaciones, salimos a la sala de espera junto con mi padre. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Nada, hijo...- suspiró – No me lo esperaba, es sólo eso...- Bella me miró mortificada.

- Es culpa mía, debí de deciroslo antes – mi padre ablandó la mirada.

- No, hija...estoy contento con la noticia...pero es una situación un poco más especial que la de un embarazo normal. No es mi especialidad, aunque he asistido algún que otro parto...y sé que con la diabetes de por medio es una situación un poco más...

- ¿Peligrosa? - preguntó Bella.

- No...es una situación un poco más especial. Normalmente trato a todos mis pacientes por igual...pero esta vez se trata de mi nieto y de ti. Quizás estoy un poco más ansioso...Bella, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte en Forks? - Bella se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba.

- No sé...unos días más, ¿no? - asentí.

- Entonces la próxima revisión te la harías en Miami – murmuró mi padre hablando para sí mismo – Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa...ve a admisión y pide ahí una copia de todos los informes que tenemos de ti para que se la entregues en mano al médico que te vaya a seguir allí. Hay un par de nombres de doctores muy buenos que os puedo recomendar.

- Está bien, voy para allá – dijo Bella. Cuando la vi desaparecer por el pasillo me acerqué a mi padre.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? - mi padre me miró y sonrió.

- Veo que tienes una puntería envidiable, hijo – sonreí avergonzado – Sólo tú podrías dejar embarazada a una chica con aproximadamente un noventa por ciento de posibilidad de incapacidad para tener hijos...Bien, de momento está todo bien. Sólo tiene que seguir así...y no engordar mucho, por el amor de Dios...

- Seguiremos al pie de la letra tus indicaciones – mi padre me palmeó la espalda.

- Felicidades, hijo...

Vale. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa agüilla traicionera en mis ojos. ¿No se supone que era Bella la que tenía que estar más sensible? Me separé un poco de mi padre secándome los ojos de manera disimulada.

- Bien...eh...gracias...Creo...creo que me voy a acompañar a Bella...

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuché la risa musical de mi padre. Wow. Esta mañana era una completa montaña rusa de emociones. Mi pobre corazón no iba a aguantar mucha más presión por hoy...Pues sí. Sí la iba a tener que aguantar...cuando vi a Bella con cara mortificada en la recepción de admisión acompañada por esa bruja de Victoria. Avancé hasta ella con rapidez dispuesto a ahogar a esa pelirroja con mis propias manos si le hacía pasar un mal rato a mi Bella...

* * *

><p><em>Edward se nos pone tierno...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué querrá Victoria?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Giselle Cullen: _**_Eddie se va a encargar de cuidarla...Un besote! **Lory24:** muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Caniqui:** jejeje, de momento aguantó sin caerse...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejeje, pobre Esme...se va a traumatizar! Un besote enorme! **Maricoles:** muchisimas gracias! Jeje, la pobre Renée se quedó sin palabras...Un besote enorme! **Camila:** jeje, no va a poder aguantar la presión! Un beso! **Mimabells: **sí, es la mejor noticia que les podían dar...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **ya era hora de que se reencontrasen en condiciones...Un besote! **Carelymh:** jejeje, pobre Bella...lo lleva claro! Un besote enorme y muchas gracias! **Bella 06: **sí, a partir de ahora van a estar bien...bueno, Edward no. Él va a estar de los nervios, jeje! Un beso! **Danielat:** de momento se quedan en Forks unos días...Un besote enorme! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **esperemos que Edward se lance y se lo pida, jeje! Un beso! **VaNeSaErK:** por fin buenas noticias de verdad para Bella...Un besote enorme! **Keimasen86: **jeje, a la pobre abuela le va a dar algo como siga así...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale:** jeje, este embarazo era totalmente necesario...La pobre Esme acabará con la tensión por las nubes, jeje! Un beso! **Solecitopucheta:** pobrecita Bella...y pobre Edward, va a estar de los nervios! Un beso! **Gra:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Krisvampire: **con los cuidados necesarios y haciendo caso al médico no tiene por qué salir nada mal, un besote! **MariCarLu: **ouch, 4410 kg...Dios, la mía nació prematura...menos de la mitad que la tuya! Un besote y gracias! **Freckles03: **jeje, prometo ser buena a partir de ahora, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, pobre Esme...mi madre gritó que iba a ser abuela cuando se enteró, jeje...Un besote! **BarbyBells: **muchas gracias! De momento Esme sigue entera, jeje! Un beso! **EmlizabethMallory: **jejeje, la verdad es que no me quiero ni imaginar lo que es parir un bebé de ese tamaño...Un besote enorme! **Gaby: **jejeje, muchas gracias, un beso!**Lunatico0030:** sí, pobre Bella...la que le espera! Un beso y gracias! **Indacea: **Bella va a estar super mimada, jeje! Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, un besote enorme! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Sumebe:** muchas gracias, un beoste! **CaroBereCullen: **jeje, pobre Esme...de momento sigue en pie! Un besote!** Anilu-Belikov: **jeje, el momento de ver a Emmet vestido de novio...eso no va a tener precio! Un beso! **Vivi S R: **les ha pillado de sorpresa a los pobres...Un besote enorme! **NikkiMellark:** jeje, por un momento he tenido complejo de asesina...seré buena! Un besote y gracias! **Jailannys: **jeje, pobre Bella...el caso es que la van a tener que rajar...por un sitio u otro...Gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Briit: **jeje, la pobre Esme como siga así va a necesitar un par de valiums...Un besote! **Zujeyane: **Edward se tiene que convertir en cabeza de familia, serio y responsable...a ver cómo le va, jeje! Un beso! **Kimjim: **muchas gracias! A ver si poco a poco Bella se libera de sus miedos...Un besote! **Romiina:** jeje, la pobre va a tener que ser fuerte...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, la yaya Esme se niega a que la llamen yaya o abuela...Un besote enorme! **Maya Cullen Masen: **sí, aún queda por ver la reacción de los amigos...Un besote! **Janalez: **jejeje, la pobre aguantó a duras penas...Un besote! **Sully YM:** sí, va a ser lo mejor...menudo niño! Un besote enorme! **Darky1995:** jeje, y aún tenemos que ver la reacción de sus amigos...Un beso! **Mary8potter: **jeje, pobre Bella...Un besote! **JOSELINA: **la abuela Esme no está muy convencida, jeje! Un besote! **Eve Runner: **Esme aún nos puede sorprender, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen:** no, no lloraremos...al menos no de tristeza! Un besote! **PRISGPE: **no se ha demostrado que la insulina sea la causante de malformaciones ni que tenga efectos terógenos en el feto...Un besote enorme! Carlota: jejeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Suzette-Cullen:** Bella de momento tendrá que lidiar con los miedos de Edward...Un besote! **Roxcio: **jeje, a ver si Alice tiene razón...Un besote! **AnaisDifi:** ouch...Bella lo va a pasar un poco mal...Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **jeje, la pobre tiene hambre...está engordando! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Viivii alice: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote! **Marta24: **muchisimas gracias! No sabes lo que significan estas palabras para mi, un beso enorme! **Nany87: **sí, puede ser...aunque ella ya tenía la glucosa alta de antes...Un besote! **Wenn: **jeje, de momento Esme sigue con nosotros...Un besote!** DiAnA: **muchisimas gracias! El bebé va a salir fuerte y rotundo, jeje...Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las chicas que me estais apoyando en Facebook con las nominaciones, de verdad. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote enorme a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Aún no lo notas, ¿no? - me preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba mi tripa._

_- No...todavía es pronto..._

_- ¿Cómo...cómo fue la otra vez, Bella? ¿Qué se siente al notar a...a tu hijo dentro? - Edward me estaba pidiendo una cosa muy difícil...estaba segura de que no lograría explicárselo sin llorar..._


	49. Capítulo 49 La pregunta del millón

CAPÍTULO 49 LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLÓN

Bien. Por segunda vez consecutiva un médico me decía que todo estaba bien. Absolutamente perfecto obviando mi enfermedad, aunque realmente para mi eso pasaba a segundo plano si es que mi bebé estaba bien.

Cuatro kilos. Bien también. Podía soportarlo porque sabía que no iban a dejar que me pasara nada malo. Que me hicieran una cesárea, que me rajasen, que me hicieran lo que quisieran...pero ese bebé, grande o no, iba a nacer sano por mis santos cojones.

En cierta parte estaba un poco más tranquila. La familia más directa ya sabía lo de mi embarazo, todos estaban bien con ello, mis revisiones de momento iban bien. Sí...ahora me sentía mucho más relajada. En el fondo antes sentía una opresión en el pecho al saber que les estaba ocultando información importante a personas a las que quería y que me querían...casi me sentí como con mi primer embarazo en el que nadie sabía nada.

Pero ahora era diferente. Todos estaban aparentemente contentos con la noticia, mi madre me apoyaba, Edward estaría a mi lado...El único al que echaría en falta sería a mi padre. Supongo que la noticia de ser abuelo no le habría hecho gracia al principio por el simple hecho de ser su única hijita. Pero se le habría caído la baba con el bebé, de eso estaba segura.

Dejé a Edward con su padre en el pasillo mientras yo me acercaba a admisión a por las copias de los informes. Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Carlisle; en unos días me gustaría volver a Miami y retomar en parte mi vida, aunque estaba muy a gusto en Forks con mi madre. Pero ese no era el caso. Si no había vuelto a Miami antes era por miedo a darle la noticia a Edward. Ahora que ya se sabía todo debería intentar encauzar de nuevo mi futuro...aunque el futuro más inmediato era el de mi maternidad.

En admisión me atendió una mujer con el pelo canoso a la que no conocía de mis anteriores visitas. Me miró y me sonrió.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, cariño?

- Venía a que me sacara unas copias de todos mis informes médicos, estoy aquí de visita y los necesito – la mujer asintió y tecleó en el ordenador.

- Se están imprimiedo, en un momentito los tienes.

Sonreí a la amable mujer mientras me movía una y otra vez en mi sitio. Ugh. Tenía hambre. Tenía hambre de chocolate. O de batido de chocolate. No, mejor...tenía hambre de chocolate con churros. Joder, el síndrome de abstinencia del puñetero chocolate iba a ser mucho peor que el del tabaco. No importaba. Aguantaría...sólo tenía que imaginarme la cara de mi bebé y todo solucionado...

- Aquí tienes, cielo – me dijo la mujer – Tienes todos los informes, incluídos el de obstetricia de hoy.

- Muchas gracias.

Me di la vuelta con el sobre de mis informes en la mano para encontrarme con Victoria de frente. Venga...la que faltaba...No la había visto desde el funeral de mi padre, gracias a los cielos no había tenido que soportar su presencia durante mi estancia en el pueblo más que nada porque no me había dedicado mucho a hacer vida social por aquí. La pelirroja me estaba mirando con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro...mucho me temía que había oído de qué especialidad eran mis infomes; seguramente para la hora de la comida medio Forks sabría que estoy esperando un hijo.

- Lauren me había dicho que estabas de vuelta...lo que no sabía era el motivo – se acercó a mi y me miró de arriba abajo – Creo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena por el bebé...aunque siento que Edward no esté aquí contigo...

- Déjame en paz – espeté.

- Me imagino que él no se ha tomado muy bien la noticia, por eso has venido con mami...Oh, la hija pródiga...- negó con la cabeza con un gesto de falsa pena – No pasa nada, nena...Sí, has cambiado, se supone que eres guapa y bla,bla, bla...pero Edward nunca cambiará...Él no es para ti y menos para ser padre. Espero que lo entiendas...- cerré los ojos en un intento por canalizar mi rabia. Sabía que no era muy lícito enganchar de los pelos a esta guarra en medio de un hospital...uno, dos, tres...Bella, respira...

- Lo que yo espero que entiendas es que aquí no pintas nada, Victoria – abrí los ojos cuando escuché la voz de Edward. Por el gesto de su cara era evidente que había oído la conversación y que estaba muy enfadado.

- Vaya...no...no sabía que tu también estabas aquí – la cara de sorpresa de Vicky no tenía precio – Yo...Lauren me dijo...me dijo que estaba sola y...

- Y nada. Bella vino a pasar una temporada con su madre...eso no quiere decir que no estemos juntos – se acercó a mi y me abrazó por mi desaparecida cintura – Ahora más que nunca.

- Pero está embarazada – dijo como si no fuera obvio – No te veo ejerciendo de padre.

- Cómo tú me veas a mi, ni me va ni me viene. Me es totalmente indiferente tu opinión al respecto – Edward me animó a caminar por el pasillo dejando a Victoria sóla y con cara de alucinada – Oh – Edward se giró y la miró por encima del hombro – Cuéntalo...haz que todo el mundo se entere de la noticia como tú solo sabes...estoy deseando que se enteren todos de que voy a ser padre. Que tengas un buen día, Victoria...

Edward y yo avanzamos por el pasillo aún abrazados. No sabía si reirme...o si reirme a carcajadas. La salida de tono de Edward había sido cómica a la vez que contundente. All final no lo pude evitar...acabé riéndome tanto que tuve que parar en medio del pasillo. Un par de enfermeras me miraron de manera extraña.

- La has dejado con la boca tan abierta como un buzón – dije mientras aún me reía.

- Eso era fácil...Victoria siempre ha tenido fama de bocazas – noté que Edward no se reía. Fruncí el ceño y le cogí la cara con las manos.

- Hey...¿Qué pasa? - Edward chascó la lengua.

- No...nada. Es que...he oído lo que la bocazas te ha dicho...No te creas nada de esa basura, ¿de acuerdo? Quizás no vaya a ser el mejor padre del mundo...pero estoy contigo y quiero a ese niño...Sólo quiero que tengas eso presente...

Edward era demasiado...perfecto. Había pasado de ser un cabrón redomado a ser el chico más dulce del mundo, al menos para mi. Ahora mismo era imposible que creyera ni una sola de las palabras envenenadas de Victoria. Me acerqué a él y le besé intentando expresarle todo el cariño que sentía hacia él. Edward sonrió contra mis labios y afianzó sus manos en mi cintura, empujándome contra su cuerpo. Las lenguas se encontraron, jugaron entre ellas...Sí, necesitaba muchos más besos de estos para compensar el tiempo que habíamos estado separados.

- Chicos...¿me dejais pasar?

Edward y yo nos separamos para ver a una enfermera empujando un carrito lleno de material médico mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos. Le dejamos pasar un poco avergonzados.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los abuelos – dijo Edward – Antes de que nos encontremos con más gente por el camino.

Edward me cogió de la mano y caminamos así hasta llegar a la sala de espera en la que estaban mi madre y Esme. Esme...la pobre aún no había recuperado su color natural de cara; aún seguía un poco pálida. Carlisle estaba con ellas cuando llegamos.

- Carlisle nos ha dicho que está todo bien – dijo Esme mientras avanzaba hacia mi.

- Sí...me ha prohibido los dulces – Edward sonrió – Pero todo está bien...Lo único que me da que pensar un poco más es el posible tamaño del bebé – ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño – Carlisle me ha dicho que cabe la posibilidad de que pese más de cuatro kilos.

- Edward pesó tres kilos ochocientos – dijo Esme. Alcé una ceja – Le costó un poco salir, pero todo fue perfecto – Carlisle sonrió.

- Todo no, cariño...me aplastaste dos dedos mientras te venían las contracciones – Esme rodó los ojos.

- Como sea...todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás...

- ¿Se te ha pasado ya el susto? - pregunté.

- No...el susto aún no se me ha pasado. De hecho cada vez que lo pienso me pongo a temblar. Cabe la posibilidad de que me desmaye, aún no lo descarto...Dios, voy a ser abuela...

- Eso es un hecho, Esme – le dijo mi madre mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Todos quedamos en ir a comer a mi casa. Mi madre preparó un plato de los suyos...no sé cómo se las arreglaba pero todo estaba riquísimo. Lo único que me molestó más es que Edward no me dejó levantarme ni para coger una jarra de agua. Presentía que iba a pasar unos meses muy duros...

Después de la comida no sé qué pasó. Caí en estado totalmente comatoso sobre el sofá. No lo podía evitar, tenía sueño a todas horas, aunque no era de extrañar; durante todas estas semanas había echado de menos los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor...además del sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía al no decir la verdad de mi estado. Esperaba que hoy pudiera dormir en condiciones...de noche, porque de día no podía evitarlo...

- No se...esperaré a que se despierte. No sé donde se querrá quedar – intenté despegar los ojos al oir la voz de Edward. Arg, aún tenía sueño...

- ¿Qué pasa? - murmuré mientras me desperezaba. Todos me miraron y sonrieron.

- Pero si ya se ha despertado la Bella durmiente – bromeó mi madre.

- Oh, vamos...tampoco he dormido tanto...

- Cielo – me dijo Edward – Has dormido dos horas y media – ups...

- Sí, ya...tenía sueño...¿De qué estabais hablando? - dije intentando cambiar de tema.

- Le estaba diciendo a mi hijo que dónde se iba a quedar...Si en casa o aquí – dijo Esme. Automáticamente miré a Edward.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No se...yo no tengo problemas en quedarme aquí contigo...es más, me encantaría – me sonrió – Lo que pasa es que no sé donde dormiría...- por el rabillo del ojo noté que mi madre rodaba los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que dónde dormirías? ¿Es que has dejado embarazada a mi hija por ciencia infusa? - bromeó – Si quieres quedarte aquí dormirías con ella, hijo – Edward sonrió avergonzado.

Así lo hicimos. Los Cullen abandonaron mi casa poco después de cenar; realmente me había gustado eso de pasar el día entero juntos. Había descubierto que el matrominio Cullen era mucho más gracioso y divertido de lo que aparentaban desde fuera.

Edward subió su maleta a mi habitación. Aproveché cuando se fue al baño para ponerme mi pijama. Me metí en la cama justo cuando él entraba de nuevo por la puerta con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado. En cuanto se metió bajo mis sábanas se pegó a mi y pasó la mano por mi cintura...bueno, donde debía de estar mi cintura.

- Es increíble – murmuró mientras pasaba la mano por mi tripa – Es increíble cómo ha podido crecer en tan poco tiempo.

- Te recuerdo que tiene que crecer aún más – murmuré.

- ¿Puedes...puedes subirte la camiseta del pijama? - me separé de él un poco y sonreí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para verte y tocarte...esta mañana, en el hospital...cuando he visto esta minúscula tripita desnuda me han dado una ganas locas por pasar los dedos por ella...- sonreí mientras me subía la camiseta - Aquí está – murmuró. Me dieron ganas de cerrar los ojos cuanto sentí su mano cálida contra mi piel – Aún no lo notas, ¿no? - me preguntó Edward mientras acariciaba mi tripa.

- No...todavía es pronto...

- ¿Cómo...cómo fue la otra vez, Bella? ¿Qué se siente al notar a...a tu hijo dentro? - Edward me estaba pidientdo una cosa muy difícil...estaba segura de que no lograría explicárselo son llorar.

- Es...lo más maravilloso que pude sentir...- tragué duro – Apenas me dio tiempo al notarlo un par de veces...- suspiré – Es como...como un bichito que se mueve dentro de ti, es como una sensación extraña y placentera a la vez...Es un cosquilleo...- desvié la mirada – Estuve noches enteras esperando sentir eso de nuevo, Edward...después de lo que pasó...deseaba volver a sentirlo. Con toda mi alma...- Edward me limpió una furtiva lágrima.

- Schhh...déjalo, Bella...No sé por qué te lo he preguntado. No debería de haberlo hecho...

- No pasa nada, Edward...estoy un poco más sensible, sólo es eso. No puedo dejar que los momentos amargos y difíciles de mi pasado me eclipsen el presente y el futuro. Lo que pasó...pasó. Y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Estoy segura de que algún día, quizás dentro de poco, podré hablar de ello sin llorar...- Edward asintió, aunque no separó su mano de mi cuerpo.

- He...he estado pensando en algo, Bella...viniste aquí para aclarar tus dudas...¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

- Bueno...espero poder empezar alguno de esos cursos de administración que elegí, aunque ya han empezado las clases...La verdad es que había pensado en eso, quizás ayudar a Sam con la administración del Forbidden. No se...lo que está claro es que no puedo quedarme en casa, necesito trabajar en algo y...

- No...no me has entendido. Por lo que te preguntaba era por...nosotros - asentí despacio con la cabeza.

- Oh...ya...No vine aquí para tomar una decisión sobre eso...ya lo tenía claro, Edward. Te dije en ese aeropuerto que te quería...y era cierto. Es dierto. Mi idea era formalizar la relación cuando llegase a Miami – Edward sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí...

- Esto me encanta...pero me encantaría más la idea de vivir contigo. No puedo estar lejos de ti y menos ahora. Me pongo ansioso en pensar que pases las noches sola...dejame vivir contigo, por favor.

- ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? - dije sonriendo.

- En cierto modo ya lo estábamos haciendo, ¿no? Te recuerdo que me tiré un montón de días sin pisar mi apartamento – asentí – Además, mi casa ya no es lo que era – alcé una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque Jasper y Alice se han ido a vivir juntos y Rose ahora pasa mucho tiempo con Emmet con eso de la boda y...- abrí mucho los ojos.

- Espera, espera...¿he oído boda?

- Sí...oh, ¿no lo sabías?

- No...no sé, joder...¿de verdad he estado tan ausente estos días como para no enterarme de esa noticia? - Dios...Rose se iba a casar...con Emmet. Al final el capullo lo había conseguido...

- En realidad yo me enteré justo antes de venir para acá...Y esa idea me ha dado mucho que pensar...yo...te amo, Bella – miré a Edward. Vaya...la noche estaba siendo mucho más esclarecedora de lo que pude imaginar – Te amo y necesito estar contigo. No...no he preparado nada, de hecho estoy improvisando – me cogió de la mano. Estaba temblando...y yo también. No sé por qué me imaginaba que lo que me iba a decir me iba a impactar mucho...- Joder...¿por qué...por qué no nos...casamos? - oh, por Dios...

* * *

><p><em>Jejeje, parece que a nuestro Edward le dio un ataque de envidia hacia Emmet...lo que está claro es que se le da muy mal improvisar...¿qué os ha parecido la declaración de Edward? ¿Qué pensais que le dirá Bella? <em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Fran Ktrin Black: _**_Edward quiere comenzar a lo grande, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Mimabells: **muchisimas gracias! A ver si tenemos boda o no, jeje! Un besote! **Heloa: **jejeje, me apunto a lo de Victoria! Un beso!** Solecitopucheta: **jejeje, la pobre va a tener un super nene...Un besote! **Anilu-Belikov: **muchas gracias! A ver qué dicen las chicas! Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **Bella va a estar super mimada...Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejeje, pobrecillos los dos...la que le espera a Bella! Un besote! **Nany87: **jeje, nada de chocolate! Un besote enorme! **Lore562: **Edward va a ser suuuper tierno...Un besote! **Maricoles: **jeje, a la pobre la van a poner a dieta...Victoria se quedó con la boca abierta...Un besote! **Daniella maria:** Edward está super feliz...tanto como para casarse, jeje! Un besote! **Cami:** jeje, la pobre aún está traumatizada...Un besote! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **esperemos que los antojos no sean de chocolate, jeje! Un besote! **Caniqui: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Wenn:** ya estaba tardando mucho en aparecer la pelirroja...Un besote! **Deysi Maria:** jeje, aún quedan algunos capis...Un besote! **Carelymh: **muchas gracias! Edward la defendió con todas, jeje! Arriba ese lemmon, jeje! Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** muchas gracias! Carlisle es lo más, jeje! Un besote! **Freckles03: **jeje, sí...el de los cambios de humor es Edward...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **CelesL: **muchas gracias! Edward le tapó la boca a la pelirroja...Un beso! **SalyLuna:** Edward defendió a Bella a capa y espada...Un besote! **CaroBereCullen:** muchas gracias, de verdad! Un besote enorme!** BarbyBells: **jeje, creo que Esme se ha asustado por lo precipitado de la situación...Carlisle...bueno, es lo más, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Eve Runner: **jeje, Esme aún no tiene claro si desmayarse o no...Edward va a ser super tiernoooo! Un besote! **Keimasen86:** jeje, Edward sacó la escopeta para defender a Bella...Un besote enorme! **Danielat: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **PRISGPE: **gracias a ti, un beso! **Janalez: **jeje, el pobre va a estar muuuy pesado! Un besote!** Lory24: **Edward es un amor! Un besote! **Sumebe: **jeje, no la ahogó...pero al menos la dejó con la boca abierta, jeje! Un besote! **Zujeyane: **jeje, teniendo al lado al sobreprotector Edward no va a estar muy tranquila, jeje! Un beso! **Kimjim: **a ver qué le responde Bella a Edward, jeje! Un besote! **MartichSwan: **jeje, en el fondo es un sensible y un sentimental...es tan mono! Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jeje, la puntería de Edward es bestial! Un besote enorme! **ChrisCullenHale: **Edward es taaaaan tierno...y pensar que al principio le odiábamos, jeje! Un besote! **Roxcio: **Bella quiere ir a Miami...a ver qué tal por allí...Un besote! **JOSELINA: **Bella está muy sensible por lo que le pasó hace años...esperemos que supere sus miedos! Un besote y gracias! **Carlota: **muchisimas gracias! A ver qué les parece la noticia a sus amigos...Para mí es muy importante actualizar puntual...si algún día no lo hago es por fuerza mayor...Muchas gracias por tus palabras, un besote! **Vivi S R: **jeje, Edward va a estar al borde del ataque de nervios...Un beso! **Idacea: **Qué joven tu mamá! Mi madre también está super orgullosa de ser abuela, es un sentimiento precioso! Edward mantendrá a Bella apartada del chocolate, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Maya Cullen Masen: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Sully YM: **jeje, Edward está de los nervios...y lo que le espera, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Nikkimellark: **Bella es más fuerte de lo que ella misma piensa...Un besote enorme! **Mary8potter: **jeje, Edward la va acuidar muuuuy bien, jeje! Un beso! **Briit: **menos mal que estaba Edward para defender a su Bella, jeje! Un besote! **Sofia: **muchas gracias por tu voto! Sí, Bella estuvo con más chicos después de Edward...pero no fue novia de ninguno...Un besote enorme! **Mapi Hale: **muchisimas gracias! El embarazo nos va a dar momentos muy buenos...Un besote! **Lucero Manrique:** jeje, actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes...Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale:** muchas gracias, un beso enorme! **Jailannys: **Edward es muuuy dulce...a ver cómo se las ingenia para no agobiar a Bella, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Isela Cullen: **Victoria estaba tardando en salir...menos mal que Edward la despachó pronto, jeje! Un besote! **Suzette-Cullen:** Edward se quiere colar en la vida de Bella...pero como marido, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias a las que me habeis votado en los premios FFAD! Nos leemos el viernes, un besote a todos!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- ¿Qué...qué es eso? - Rose no hacía más que mirarme la tripa y señalarme como si estuviera viendo la cosa más rara del mundo - ¿Te has pasado con la comida o...?_

_- ¿O la acción que has tenido con Eddie ha tenido final feliz? - bromeó Alice - No voy a decir te lo dije...- me miró y sonrió - Bueno, sí...¡te lo dije! Y que sepas que será niña..._


	50. Capítulo 50 Aún no, Edward

CAPÍTULO 50 AÚN NO, EDWARD

Oh, mierda...¿había dicho lo que creo que he dicho? Dios santo, le había pedido a Bella que se casara conmigo, aquí...metidos en la cama. Yo con el pantalón de mi pijama de cuadros, con su madre en el piso de abajo, sentada en su sofá con el cachorro encima...mierda, mierda. ¿Podía ser más cutre? Me dieron ganas de golpearme yo a mi mismo. Definitivamente la improvisación no era lo mío...¿dónde estaba la cena romántica? ¿Dónde estaban las velas? ¿Dónde estaba el jodido anillo? ¡El jodido anillo!

Lo peor de todo esto es que Bella tenía una cara de "oh, mí Dios" que no podía con ella. Sí, sí...yo mismo estaba alucinando...

- ¿Qué...qué me has preguntado? Es que...- negó con la cabeza – Creo que no te he entendido bien...

- No me extraña...- murmuré – Te he...pedido que te cases conmigo...- Bella abrió tanto los ojos que parecía doloroso.

- Edward – susurró.

- Sí, ya...no me lo digas...El espíritu de Emmet me ha poseído por unos momentos...bueno, no...esto ha sido aún peor. Lo único bueno es que aquí no hemos tenido espectadores – Bella sonrió.

- Queda demostrado que no es bueno estar tanto tiempo cerca del capullo de Emmet – sonreí como un idiota al sentir la risa de Bella.

- A su favor tengo que decir que él llevaba preparado el anillo y el discurso...Vaya mierda de declaración...Deberías pegarme, Bella...Aunque lo decía en serio...Quiero casarme...contigo – Bella bajó la mirada – Mañana mismo prometo comprarte un anillo y todo eso...¿Qué me dices?

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Es por el bebé? No te creía tan antiguo, Edward...- sonreí.

- No...no quiero casarme por el bebé...Quiero casarme para estar a tu lado siempre, Bella. Reconozco que no soy el mejoor chico del mundo y mucho menos la mejor persona. Ahora mismo no tengo un trabajo definido y gracias a que me voy a vivir contigo tengo un sitio para vivir porque mis dos compañeros de piso me dejan colgados...ahora lo único que tengo para ofrecerte es mi amor...No puedo darte nada más – susurré. Bella me cogió de las manos.

- ¿Crees que no es suficiente con eso? Es el sentimiento más puro...pero aún no puedo casarme contigo – agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

- Me lo imaginaba, pero tenía que intentarlo...Entiendo que aún no confíes en mi, supongo que todo el daño que te hice en el pasado aún revolotea entre nosotros – Bella me acarició la cara.

- No...no es eso...Edward, mírame – lo hice – Confío en ti. Por el amor de Dios, ¡quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Tu! - sonreí – Pero siento que ahora sería muy pronto. Apenas estamos formalizando hoy la relación. Cuando tu hijo te pregunte, "papá, ¿cuanto tiempo estuviste con mamá de novio?" Y tu le respondas, "hijo...exactamente ocho minutos y medio" – Bella me miró a los ojos...y ambos reímos a carcajadas.

- Dicho así suena fatal, así que te entiendo...– Bella asintió – Me encanta cuando te ríes de esta manera – acaricié despacio su mejilla – Eres tan perfecta...

Me acerqué a sus labios y la besé. Me encantaba todo de ella. Me gustaban sus labios al reirse, ese pequeñísimo hoyuelo que se le formaba cuando se reía con ganas, me encantaba cómo suspiraba cuando la besaba...justo como ahora...Pasé mis manos por su pelo, por sus hombros, por sus brazos...Era tan suave...Decidí separarme de ella antes de que no pudiera parar; estaba demasiado apetecible para su propio bien, pero me daba miedo llegar a más por el bebé. Bella frunció los labios haciendo un puchero adorable.

- Me has dejado en lo mejor, Edward...

- Lo sé – dije sonriendo – Debes dormir, tienes que descansar mucho – se echó de lado, apoyándose sobre su codo. La arropé hasta arriba y la di un beso en la frente – Hoy me has dicho que no...pero pienso comprarte un anillo...y pienso pedirte todos los días que te cases conmigo. Algún día dirás que si, aunque sea de aburrimiento – Bella se rió bajito.

- ¿Todos los días?

- Todos – susurré.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara auxiliar, le pasé la mano a Bella por la cintura y me pegué a ella por su espalda.

- Edward...

- ¿Mmmm?

- Yo también te amo...eh...buenas noches...

Me acurruqué aún más contra ella y sonreí sobre su pelo. Sí...´le había pedido a Bella que se casara conmigo en una cutre propisición de matrimonio...pero hoy había sido mi día de suerte sin duda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Cásate conmigo...

- No...

- Vamos, preciosa...cásate conmigo...

Sonreí ante la insistencia de Edward. Nos habíamos quedado en Forks cuatro días más...y todos los días me había hecho la misma pregunta en horarios diferentes. Me había pedido que me casara con él en mi cocina mientras desayunábamos, en la de sus padres mientras comíamos, en el jardín, en el supermercado...incluso me lo había pedido en mi baño después de que una náusea mañanera me diera el desayuno. No se cansaba, aprovechaba cualquier momento para volver a hacerme la pregunta del millón, como justo ahora. En el aeropuerto teniendo como testigo a una adorable abuelita...

- Edward...aún no...

- Ya...¿es porque no te he comprado el anillo? Cuando lleguemos a Miami te lo compro sin falta...te lo prometo...

- No, Edward...no es por el anillo. En realidad eso me da igual – sonreí – Te he dicho hoy que no...y mañana te volveré a responder lo mismo – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- De todos modos te lo volveré a preguntar...las mujeres cambiais de opinión con facilidad. Y las embarazadas más...

Las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado para bien. El resto de los días que pasamos allí Edward se dedicó a exhibirme por el pueblo mientras me agarraba con fuerza de la mano. Ambos habíamos hecho declaraciones muy profundas. Él me había pedido matrimonio...y yo le había dicho que le amaba. Y era cierto. Estar todos estos días sin él me habían servido para darme cuenta de lo mucho que le quería y de lo mucho que le había echado en falta. Aunque era un pesado terrible...

He de decir que el viaje fue el más largo, tedioso y pesado de toda mi puñetera vida...Edward no paró de preguntarme...y esta vez la palabra matrimonio no estaba incluída en la frase. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te mareas? ¿Tienes que pincharte? Oh, Dios...casi muero de la vergüenza cuando quiso meterse conmigo en el baño del avión por si me mareaba o por si vomitaba. Eso ya era demasiado.

- Abróchate el cinturón...pero no te lo aprietes mucho...¿te lo has puesto bien? - me preguntó por enésima vez cuando el piloto nos avisó de que aterrizaríamos en breve.

- Cállate, Edward...estás de un pesado que tiras para atrás, cielo...

- Vale, ya me callo...

Cuando llegamos a la terminal me di cuenta de que no sabía quién demonios iba a recogernos al aeropuerto. Miré a Edward...Dios, el muy tonto llevaba todas las maletas él sólo porque no me dejaba tirar de ellas...

- ¿Quién viene a por nosotros?

- Viene Alec...en uno de los mensajes que nos hemos mandado se lo pedí – alcé las cejas.

- Vaya...parece que estás mucho más tranquilo con él...

- Es un tío de puta madre, no ha hecho más que ayudarme contigo...se tiene un trocito de cielo ganado...

- ¡Chicos! - ambos nos giramos al escuchar la voz de mi amigo – Oh, Bella...cuanto tiempo, nena...

No me dio tiempo a nada; cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba envuelta en los brazos de Alec, agarrándome con fuerza. Se quedó quieto, como congelado...se separó de mi y me miró de arriba abajo.

- Estás más...más...

- Gordita – acotó Edward. Miré a ambos como si quisiera matarles con mi mirada.

- Bueno, sí...pero estás preciosa.

- Sí, está preciosa...y embarazada – Alec se quedó sin palabras ante el anuncio de Edward, con los ojos como platos. Edward era la sutilidad en persona...

- ¿Embarazada? - asentí - ¿Por eso has tardado tanto en volver? ¿Por eso casi le da un infarto a Edward? ¿Por eso estás más...gordita?

- Sí, pero lo de gordita sobra, capullo – espeté.

- Oh, joder...¡felicidades, tía! Porque...¿estás bien, no? ¿Estás contenta? O sea, ¿Es un embarazo deseado? - sonreí ampliamente mientras Edward me cogía de las manos.

- Por supuesto...embarazo inesperado, pero deseado. No puedo ser más feliz...

- Dios...¿cómo...cómo lo habeis hecho? Según tu era muy dificil para ti esto de tener hijos – dijo mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida.

- No pienso explicarte cómo lo hemos hecho – bromeó Edward – Creo que la parte teórica te la sabes...

- Joder...un bebé...va a haber un bebé en el grupo...¡Y una boda! Se nota que nos estamos haciendo mayores, chicos...¿No lo sabe nadie?

- No...os lo queríamos decir a todos a la vez, pero Edward se ha adelantado – dije sonriendo – Por cierto, ¿dónde están las chicas?

- Están mirando catálogos de vestidos de novia en casa de Rose, con lo que falta aún...- mi amigo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme allí? - le pregunté a mi amigo. Edward gruñó.

- Deberías descansar...- rodé los ojos.

- Y tu deberías de cerrar la boca un ratito...- agachó la cabeza – Vamos, Edward...estaré en casa de Rose...no me va a pasar nada malo...voy a estar sentada en un jodido sofá con el aire acondicionado puesto - asintió sonriendo.

- Sí, lo siento...soy un pesado...Llámame cuando quieras que vaya a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec y Edward me dejaron justo en frente de la casa de mi amiga. Ahora venía lo bueno...Llamé al timbre. Me abrió la siempre elegante señora Hale. Me saludó y me invitó a ir al jardín trasero, donde estaban las chicas. Rose y Alice estaban en bikini ya que hacía un calor horrible, como siempre. Al parecer me había acostumbrado de nuevo al clima fresco de Forks. Estaban en un par de hamacas mirando revistas de bodas y catálogos.

- Chicas...he vuelto...- ambas me miraron y abrieron sus bocas como si fueran buzones. Corrieron a abrazarme a la vez.

- Bella...¡Bella! te hemos echado mucho de menos...Dios, nos tenías preocupadas – murmuró Rose contra mi pelo...hasta que notó mi "sorpresa". Se separó de mi ante la confundida mirada de Alice, me inspeccionó y abrió mucho los ojos señalando mi minúscula barriga. Y eso que me había puesto ropa ancha - ¿Qué...qué es eso? - Rose no hacía más que mirarme la tripa y señalarme como si estuviera viendo la cosa más rara del mundo - ¿Te has pasado con la comida o...?

- ¿O la acción que has tenido con Eddie ha tenido final feliz? - bromeó Alice – No voy a decir te lo dije...- me miró y sonrió – Bueno, sí...¡te lo dije! Y que sepas que será niña...

Mis amigas habían reaccionado de manera totalmente opuesta. Rose como si estuviera viendo un ET exactamente igual al de la película...en cambio a Alice le faltaba saltar de alegría.

- Dios mío...- susurró Rose – Vas a tener un bebé...¡vas a tener un bebé! Edward es un jodido experto en apuntar y disparar a la diana...- me reí ante la frase tan poco femenina de mi amiga . Pero dime...¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dí algo, por el amor de Dios - dijo mientras me empujaba hacia una de las hamacas.

- Bien, estoy bien...- chasqué la lengua – Tengo que pincharme insulina porque mi azúcar ha subido...- ambas fruncieron el ceño preocupadas - pero todo está bien. El bebé está perfecto...- suspiré – Me habeis hecho mucha falta, pero no quería decir nada aún...- ambas me abrazaron de nuevo.

- Estabamos un poco asustadas, te notábamos rara por teléfono...y luego cuando tu madre llamó a Edward y le dijo que estabas enferma...Dios, pasé mucho miedo – murmuró Rose.

- Estoy bien...todo está bien por ahora...

- ¿Y Edward? ¿Cómo se ha tomado la idea de que va a ser papá? - me preguntó Alice.

- Alucinantemente bien – ambas abrieron los ojos – Tan bien...que me ha pedido que me case con él – ahora sí, los ojos se salían de las cuencas de mis amigas.

- Oh, Dios Santo...¡Se nos acumulan las bodas! - palmeó Alice.

- Ah, ah...espera...Le...le he dicho que no...- entrecerraron los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que le has dicho que no? ¿No estás segura de él o de lo que sientes? - negué.

- No...no es eso...Le quiero y se lo he dicho, estamos juntos. De hecho, va a venir a vivir a mi apartamento...Pero no quiero hacer nada precipitado. Primero el embarazo y el bebé, a esperar que todo salga bien...luego ya veremos...No es un no definitivo ni mucho menos.

- No te preocupes, Bella...Saldrá todo bien, Bella...eso es seguro – me animó Alice.

- Eso espero - susurré - Y tú eres muy mala amiga – señalé a Rose – Debería de haberme enterado por ti que te casabas – sonrió nerviosa.

- Fue hace apenas unos días...no se cómo ese cabroncete de Emmet lo consiguió...pero me puso este anillo en el dedo – me señaló su dedo anular. Era un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con tres diamantes pequeños – La boda se hará al comienzo de la primavera...

- Como yo dije – acotó Alice.

- Como dijo la enana...

- Bien...eso me gusta...asíno tendré que buscarme un vestido de dama de honor premamá – sonreí – Para esas fechas mi bebé ya habrá nacido.

- Y le vestirás de rosa – sonrió Alice.

- El día que la enana se equivoque se va a llevar un palo enorme – murmuró Rose. Me recosté contra la hamaca e instintivamente me llevé las manos a mi vientre.

Rose movió los dedos nerviosa sin apartar la vista de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Podría...podría ver tu...? - me señaló justo donde me estaba tocando.

- ¿Quieres ver mi tripa? - pregunté sonriendo.

- Hey...yo también quiero - dijo Alice.

Para complacer a mis dos amigas me subí la amplia camiseta que llevaba y dejé que me miraran. Rose alargó la mano y me tocó el pequeño bulto que empezaba a formarse en mi vientre. Me miró emocionada.

- Esto...es...increíble...No pensé que se fuera a hacer evidente tan pronto...¡Mírate! Ya está creciendo...- sonreí.

- Sí...Carlisle me ha dicho que puede que nazca grande...pero no me importa. Por cierto...tengo que buscar un ginecólogo bueno por aquí cerca para que me siga el embarazo, si no a Edward le dará un ataque de ansiedad - ambas rieron mientras me sobaban.

- Se preocupa por ti - le defendió Alice.

- Está muy pesado...pero es un encanto.

- Oh, joder...¡joder! Pero si es verdad...- las tres nos giramos para ver a Emmet con cara de alucinado. Le acompaban Alec, Jasper y Edward - Lo has vuelto a hacer, capullo...¡La has vuelto a dejar embarazada! Dios, deberían de ficharte los de los Lakers porque tu jodida puntería es única...- se pasó las manos por el pelo y se puso repentinamente serio - Creo que deberíamos de hacer lo correcto...Rose y yo deberíamos de retrasar la boda - ahora fue el turno de nosotras para mirarle extrañada - Rosi...ellos deberían de casarse primero...Capullo - le dijo a Edward - Haz las cosas bien, joder...cásate con ella cuanto antes si no quieres conocerme enfadado...

Miré a Emmet en busca de algún gesto de broma en su cara...pero no. Hablaba totalmente en serio. ¿Y a este qué demonios le había pasado ahora?

* * *

><p><em>Ya se han enterado los chicos...¿qué creeis que le pasa a Emmet? ¿Creeis que al final Bella aceptará la propuesta de Edward?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Maricoles:_**_muchas gracias! De momento sólo tenemos una boda, jeje! Un beso! **Nany87:** __jeje, sí es un bebé...pero un poco grande! Un beso! **Anita cullen:** muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Lory24: **jeje, demasiado espontánea...Un besote! **Troian: **muchas gracias, un beso!** DiAnA: **muchas gracias! De momento Bella se hace de rogar...Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **jeje, hizo lo mismo que su amigo...pero no dio resultado! Un beso! **IXAfreakBEDOYA:** jeje, la improvisación no se le da muy bien a Eddie...aunque sus palabras no pueden ser más tiernas...Un besote enorme! **Guadi-fics: **jejeje, Edward no ha podido ser maaas cutre, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jeje, Alice siempre acierta...a ver si adivina cuando se van a casar! Un beso! **Freckles03:** jejeje, la de Edward fue mucho peor...el pobre se puso nervioso...Un besote y gracias! **Bella 06:** muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Celina rojas: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **jejeje, creo que a las chicas les daría algo! Un beso y gracias! **SalyLuna: **jeje, Edward va a intentar que Bella acepte...a ver si lo logra...Un beso! **Gra:** gracias, un beso! **Roxcio:** jeje, a la pobre Bella le queda aún un montón de proposiciones más...Un beso! **MonseCullen: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Viivii alice:** muchas gracias, un besote! **Solecitopucheta: **jeje, es demasiado tierno para su bien...Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jejeje, era casi evidente que Bella iba a decir que no...Oh, tienes una gemela? Por partida doble! Un beso! **Kimjim: **muchisimas gracias! No se casan aún...pero al menos han dejado las cosas claras...ahora a ser felices! Un beso! **Deysi Maria: **jeje, pobre Bella...ha dicho que no...por ahora! Un beso! **Eve Runner:** jeje, Eddie y su improvisación...él seguirá intentandolo! Un beso! **Nikkimellark: **sí, por fin! Ya era hora, jeje! Un beso! **Carelymh:** jeje, es demasiado lindo este Eddie...mmm, para el próximo podemos ver algo interesante hablando de lemmon...Un besote y gracias! **Caniqui:** jeje, de momento no hay boda...ya la habrá! Un beso! **Briit: **empiezan juntos su vida en Miami...Un besote y gracias! **Yolabertay:** muchisimas gracias, un besote! **BarbyBells:** jejeje, justo! La cara de WTF aún no se le ha quitado a Bella...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Jailannys: **sí, este Eddie protector es adorable...Creo que uno de los trabajos más preciosos es poder enseñarle a una futura mamá a su bebé...Felicidades por ti sobrina, un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **uff, suerte con ese examen, un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jejeje, vaya bebé grande! Un besote! **Vane: **muchas gracias por leerlas! Un besote enorme! **Aniluk-Belikov:** jeje, a ver qué se le está pasando a Emmet por su linda cabeza...Un beso! **Sully YM: **de momento todo va bien...a ver si sigue acertando Alice...Un besote! **Janalez:** jejeje, de momento se estña haciendo de rogar...Un besote! **Carlota:** jejeje, sí...por ahora vienen momentos un poco cómicos, ya era hora después de tanto drama...Un besote enorme! **ChrisCullenHale: **Emmet era horrible...a ver con qué nos sale ahora! Un besote enorme! **Indacea:** muchisimas gracias! Yo le habría dicho si sin pensarmelo, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Fran Ktrin Black: **jeje, a Edward le dieron ganas de hacerlo...Un beso! **CelesL: **muchas gracias! A ver qué dice Emmet...Un besote! **Vivi S R: **todo está pasando muy rápido...por eso Bella no quiere casarse aún...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **jeje, de momento son felices...aunque tardaremos un poco para Bella de novia...Un besote enorme! **AlejandraZJofre: **las cosas empezaron fatal. Edward y Emmet eran unos capullos...pero están intentando mejorar y pedir perdón. Usaron preservativo, aunque más adelante sabremos más cositas...Un besote y gracias por leer! **ElizabethMallory: **jeje, de momento no hay boda...aunque Edward va a insistir, esperemos que lo consiga...Un besote!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme a todos! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- Tengo...tengo que preguntarle algo al médico - murmuré - Pero em da vergüenza - las chicas me miraron con una ceja alzada._

_- Tú no tienes vergüenza - bromeó Rose._

_- Oh, joder...le quiero preguntar si para mi embarazo...quedan excluídas las relaciones sexuales..._


	51. Capítulo 51 El mundo al revés

CAPÍTULO 51 EL MUNDO AL REVÉS

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Emmet como si fuera verde. ¿Le había dicho a Edward que se casara conmigo...si no quería verle enfadado? Definitivamente este era el mundo al revés. Emmet le estaba "obligando" a Edward que fuera responsable conmigo. ¿Este era el mismo chico malo de instituto? ¿Era este el que se enrollaba con las niñas y a los dos días las dejaba tiradas? Por Dios...¿Quien es este chico y qué ha hecho con Emmet? Rose miró de reojo a su todavía novio.

- Cariño...¿qué demonios te pasa? - Emmet alzó los ojos como si fuera obvio.

- Está embarazada, va a tener un bebé...esos que lloran y que piden comer cada tres horas...– dijo señalándome – Este cabrón que tengo por amigo ha dejado embarazada a Bella por segunda vez...Creo que este es el momento de que se comprometa con ella de una puta vez, ¿no? Ya van dos veces...

- Emmet...ya le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo...pero me ha dicho que no – Emmet me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué te tengo que dar a ti explicaciones? - el ánimo de Emmet cayó hasta el suelo...o más abajo.

- Oh, vale...creo que tocado y hundido...- murmuró el grandullón – Sólo...sólo quiero que mi amigo haga bien las cosas – suspiró – Ya que en el pasado la cagó...bueno, la cagamos...Sólo quiero que seais felices, joder...

Ouch. No se si era por el embarazo o es que de verdad las palabras de Emmet me habían llegado...pero me había emocionado. Con esas palabras y con su cara de cordero a medio morir. Miré a los chicos...mierda. Todos estaban igual...

- Emmet...

- Lo siento, Bella...no sé cuantas veces más te lo voy a repetir...pero lo haré hasta que me perdones.

- Ah, no...con un pesado ya tengo suficiente...- Emmet me miró confundido – Tu amigo no va a dejar de pedirme que me case con él hasta que le diga que sí – Edward sonrió – Bien, vale...acepto tus disculpas...aunque me llevará tiempo tenerte un poco de...confianza – Emmet sonrió, como todos los demás...menos Edward.

- Eso no es justo, ¿sabes? – murmuró enfadado – Yo he sido mucho más pesado que él, Bella...he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he pedido que te cases conmigo...y ahora llega este y le perdonas a la primera de cambio...No es justo – caminé hasta él y le cogí del brazo.

- No he dicho que no me vaya a casar contigo...sólo te he dicho que no por ahora – hizo un puchero adorable.

- Así que de momento me caso yo primero, ¿no? - bromeó Emmet.

Al parecer Edward se quedó tranquilo con mis palabras, aunque estuvo toda la tarde pendiente de mi. Después de cenar nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos para mi apartamento. Era raro ver la ropa de Edward junto a la mía en el armario. Quizás era un detalle ínfimo y tonto...pero me hizo sonreir. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que iba a acabar de nuevo esperando un hijo de Edward? ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a vivir con él? ¿Que me iba a pedir matrimonio?

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu sonrisa? - me preguntó Edward mientras se ponía el pijama.

- Tú – Edward sonrió.

- Yo...¿y eso?

- Se me hace raro ver tu ropa con la mía...verte aquí, en mi casa...que tu y yo estemos juntos...Todo. Creo que ahora lo tengo todo.

- Podrías tener un anillo en tu dedo y...

- Hey, para...no me lo pidas más veces por hoy – Edward se rió a carcajadas.

- Está bien, está bien.

Se terminó de poner un pantalón ligero de pijama y se metió en la cama junto a mi con su glorioso torso desnudo. Le miré de arriba abajo añorando pasar las manos por su suave piel. Y lo hice. Le acaricié mientras me acercaba a su boca despacio. Edward sonrió mientras le besaba. Mis manos empezaron a descubrir piel, pasando mis dedos por sus pezones, por el cuello, por el ombligo...Edward cortó el beso y me cogió de las manos justo cuando tocaba la goma de su pijama.

- Deberías de dormirte, Bella – fruncí el ceño.

No tengo sueño...Me...me apetece estar...contigo – Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después me miró.

- Duérmete, cariño...- fue a apagar la luz pero se lo impedí.

- ¿Por qué...por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿No te gusta...mi cuerpo ahora? - susurré pensando que si era eso lo iba a llevar claro; aún me quedaban casi seis meses por engordar y a juzgar por cómo me estaba poniendo esto iba a parecer la ecatombe.

- ¿Estás loca? Estás preciosa, Bella...no...no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacer el amor contigo, aunque lo deseo...- alcé una ceja – Me da miedo – dijo con gesto de dolor – Me da miedo que te pase algo por un arrebato de lujuria por mi parte. No. No podría con ello, Bella...si me tengo que aguantar, me aguantaré...Ahora tapa ese cuerpo de pecado y duerme, por el amor de Dios.

Apagó las luces y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Dios...me habría reído por las palabras de Edward si hubiera estado en otra situación. Quería estar con él...deseaba estar con Edward. Supongo que la hormonas revolucionadas influían en mi situación. Y sabía que Edward también lo deseaba, se le había notado en la cara cuando se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse un poco de mi...

Reconozco que me sentí un poco mal al no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío. Mi situación no era fácil; había desarrollado diabetes gestacional, aunque todo estaba en orden, todo estaba controlado. Quizás debería de hacer un par de preguntas más al ginecólogo en mi próxima visita.

Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tres semanas después. Tenía que ir mensualmente a hacerme revisiones y ya me tocaba. Estaba a punto de cumplir mi cuarto mes de embarazo...y ya se había hecho evidente, aunque quizás se notaba menos porque los siete kilos que llevaba engordados los tenía repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Edward se reía de mi porque me decía que se me estaba poniendo cara de pan de pueblo...si seguía así pronto iba a tener que usar ropa pre mamá.

Así que...sí. Dentro de dos horas tenía cita con el ginecólogo recomendado por Rose. Estaba en su casa, con Alice, esperando a que llagase la hora y viniera a buscarme Edward. Últimamente estaba de lo más misterioso con los chicos...

- Tienes cara de agria, ¿qué te pasa? - me preguntó Alice mientras bebía de mi te helado...sin azúcar, obvio.

- Vaya...he pasado de cara de pan a cara agria...no sé qué es mejor - suspiré - Nada...no me pasa nada...

- ¿Nada? Joder, nena...pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario – dijo Rose – Estás llevando muy mal eso de no comer dulces, ¿cierto? - negué.

- No...se está haciendo muy llevadero siempre y cuando no te comas un bollo en mi presencia – las chicas se rieron – Es más, con la dieta que me recomendó Carlisle llevo días sin tener que inyectarme insulina regularmente. Me siento mucho mejor...

- ¿Y cual es el problema? - suspiré.

- Esta tarde tengo cita con el doctor Newman...

- Es uno de los mejores médicos ginecólogos de Miami. Te atenderá a las mil maravillas. No estés nerviosa por eso...

- No...no es eso...Tengo...tengo que preguntarle algo al médico – murmuré – Pero me da vergüenza – las chicas me miraron con una ceja alzada.

- Tú no tienes vergüenza – bromeó Rose.

- Oh, joder...le quiero preguntar si para mi embarazo...quedan excluídas las relaciones sexuales...- las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron de manera pícara.

- Bella quiere acción de la buena – dijo Alice moviendo las caderas.

- No os riais, mierda...para qué hablaré.

- Nena...es que no veas la cara que tienes, no me extraña que estés toda agria...¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin acción?

- Más del que debería – espeté – Es un tema serio y complicado...

- Tan complicado como una combustión espontánea – continuó Rose con la broma.

- Me gustaría verte a ti mirando cómo se pasea Emmet delante de tus narices semi desnudo en medio de una guerra de hormonas – Rose dejó de reirse – No es muy recomendable que digamos...

- Puedes pedirle que tape su escultural cuerpo...- acotó Alice.

- ¿Quién se tiene que tapar el cuerpo escultural? - las tres nos giramos al oir la voz de Edward – Hola...tu madre me ha dejado pasar – le dijo a Rose – Eh...podeis compartir la broma...¿quién se tiene que tapar?

- Nadie. No se tiene que tapar nadie – murmuré mientras me levantaba.

- Pero...¿me tengo que poner celoso? - las chicas se rieron.

- Vámonos antes de que tenga que matar a una futura novia y a su diseñadora...

Menos mal que Edward dejó de lado el tema porque no sé qué le hubiera dicho. O hecho. Dios, estaba demasiado guapo. Con esas sonrisas que me dedicaba, con esas palabras tan tiernas...Sí, sí...seguía insistiendo con lo de la boda, pero me había acostumbrado a ello. De hecho, el día que me lo pedía menos de tres veces me mosqueaba. No hacía más que decir "pronto...caerás muy pronto..."...supongo que en el fondo tenía razón. No era más que tiempo el que vayera en sus redes...de nuevo.

Edward me cogió de la mano durante todo el rato en la sala de espera del Doctor Newman. Intentaba tranquilizarme, pero él estaba casi más nervioso que yo, aunque no entendía el motivo; me encontraba bien. Más que bien...

- Señorita Swan – me llamó una enfermera – Pase.

La mujer nos llevó a Edward y a mi a una sala preparada con ecógrafos y todo lo necesario para una consulta de ginecología. Tras el escritorio había un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, moreno y atractivo y con una sonrisa radiante.

- Señorita Swan – me sonrió mientras me tendía la mano.

- Bella, por favor – el hombre me sonrió.

- Claro – miró a Edward – Tú debes de ser su novio...

- Eh...futuro marido – murmuró. El médico sonrió.

- Bien, bien...Cuéntame un poco, Bella...

Le di al amable doctor todos los informes que poseía y le conté mi historia. Fue apuntando todo en el ordenador mientras me iba haciendo preguntas.

- ¿Alguna subida fuerte de azúcar estos últimos días?

- No, nada excesivo...

- Mareos, sudoración excesiva, inflamación de piernas...

- No...algunas mañanas vomito, pero supongo que eso es normal – el doctor sonrió mientras asentía.

- Dolores abdominales, fatiga, sangrado vaginal...

- No, nada de eso...gracias a Dios...

- Bien. Estonces vamos a ver cómo está ese chiquitín – me animó a ir a la camilla. Me tumbé y me descubrí la tripa – El futuro marido y futuro papá también puede venir – bromeó el doctor Newman.

El médico hizo todo el procedimiento tan conocido por mi. Me untó la piel en frío gel y me examinó con total dedicación. Edward no dejó de mirar el monitor ni una sola vez, como si entendiera todo lo que salía en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

- Bien...

- ¿Bien? - preguntó Edward ansioso - ¿Sólo bien?

- El bebé está en perfectas condiciones y de momento tiene el tamaño adecuado para su edad gestacional – dijo mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo – Ya os avisaron de que el bebé podría ser grande. De momento el tamaño y peso estimado no es problema, aunque aún queda mucho embarazo por delante. Tienes que seguir viniendo a tus revisiones mensuales, seguir con tu tratamiento...y hacer bien la dieta. No te pases con la comida, no deberías de engordar mucho más, Bella...- asentí – Puedes hacer ejercicio suave, si lo deseas y no sientes molestias. Andar un rato todos los días, hacer algunos estiramientos sobre una superficie blanda pueden ayudarte incluso en un futuro para el parto – me mordí el labio inferior.

- Bien, cuidarme y seguir la dieta...yo, eh...le quería hacer una preguntita...- Edward frunció el ceño.

- Dime.

- ¿Puedo...puedo mantener...relaciones...sexuales? - mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco más que nada porque estaba muerta de vergüenza. El médico nos miró y sonrió.

- Tu enfermedad está controlada y te encuentras bien...pero hay que tener en cuenta tus antecedentes...tuviste un aborto, aunque fue por no haberte diagnosticado a tiempo – suspiró – Supongo que podreis tener relaciones íntimas...pero sin penetración – Edward me miró sonrojado...como yo – Es algo natural, chicos...Las mujeres disfrutan mucho más de su sexualidad durante el embarazo. Ya sabeis, nada brusco, todo relajado. Tomaroslo con calma...Citate en recepción para el próximo mes y no dudeis en venir si sientes alguna molestia.

Nos despedimos del doctor Newman y fuimos a recepción a pedir una nueva cita. Era consciente de que Edward no me quitaba ojo de encima; no me extrañaba. Mierda, no me imaginaba que hacer esa pregunta terminara por resultar tan embarazosa...y nunca mejor dicho. Hicimos el camino hasta el coche en total silencio. Edward me ayudó a subir al volvo. Una vez dentro al fin habló.

- ¿Por qué...por qué le has hecho esa pregunta al médico? - rodé los ojos.

- Porque me apetece estar contigo, Edward...¿qué hay de malo en eso? - se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras que con la otra agarraba el volante con fuerza.

- No, en eso no hay nada de malo...Mierda, Bella...no quiero que te pase nada por un simple calentón, joder...

- El médico nos ha aconsejado lo que podemos hacer – me mordí el labio – Podemos hacer otras cosas...en vez de tener una relación sexual completa – Edward sonrió.

- Eso te ha quedado demasiado fino, cariño...

- No sé...sólo quiero...sentirte – susurré.

- Si sigues así podemos acabar mal, Bella...no susurres esas cosas si no quieres que te arranque la ropa...- sonreí.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo vas a intentar? - pregunté.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - rodé los ojos.

- Ya estabas tardando...en serio, el doctor Newman ha sido muy amable al explicarnos todo – Edward emitió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Es demasiado jóven y demasiado atractivo para ser tu ginecólogo...¿no hay más clínicas en esta puñetera ciudad? - me reí.

- Es de los mejores...además, no me parece atractivo. Sólo tengo ojos para ti...y puedo demostrártelo...- dije intentando parecer sexy.

- Eres mi perdición, Bella...- me miró de arriba abajo todo lo que mi postura sentada le permitió - creo que podemos...- su teléfono cortó la frase de Edward en lo más interesante – Oh, ¿puedes cogerlo tú? - cogí el móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Bella? Soy Emmet...Edward está conduciendo, ¿no?

- Sí...¿pasa algo?

- Bueno...Alec está un poco derpimido – me tensé.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi amigo?

Oh, joder...Dile a Edward que venga a casa de Alec...está borracho y a punto de vomitar...Mierda - murmuró - Demasiado tarde...ya lo ha hecho - bien...mi amigo y yo nos podíamos juntar con las náuseas. Aunque por motivos diferentes...

- Emmet, ¿qué pasa? - espeté. Edward me miró preocupado.

- El amor a veces es una mierda, ¿sabes? El pobre Alec se ha enamorado...y ella tiene novio...y...se ha acostado con ella...

Por Dios...¿es que nunca íbamos a poder estar tranquilos?

* * *

><p><em>Bella quiere acción con Edward, jeje...¿pensais que Edward sucumbirá a los encantos de Bella? ¿Qué pasará con Alec y con esa misteriosa chica?<em>

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Giselle cullen: _**_jejeje, Emmet se vuelve responsable...Un besote! **Nany87:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **jeje, tienes razón...hay que buscar nombres nuevos! Un beso! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **jeje, entre Emmet y Edward...pobre Bella! Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Solecitopucheta: **jejeje, a Emmet le ha dado un arrebato de protección! Un besote enorme! **DiAnA: **jeje, veremos si al final Bella tiene acción...Un besote! **Mary8potter: **sería mejor después...a ver si consigue aguantar a Edward hasta entonces, jeje! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **pobre Bella...entre el calentón que tiene y la cutre proposición de Edward...jejeje! Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **el pobre Emmet quiere cambiar, jeje! De momento es un bebé...a ver si Alice acierta...Un besote! **Hermione Malfoy35: **jeje, Bella es demasiado buena...al final le perdonó...Un beso! **Eve Runner: **jejeje, al menos el doctor le dio permiso para hacer "algunas cositas" jeje...Un besote! **BarbyBells:** jeje, yo tampoco aguantaría...ya le habría dicho que si! A ver cómo se las arregla Bella para seducir a Edward...Un beso! **Sully YM: **jejeje, Emmet y sus sorpresas! Un besote enorme! **Wenn: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias, un besote! **JocelynSalas:** muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **SalyLuna:** jeje, al final Emmet se la ha ganado...Un beso! **Nikkimellark:** jeje, demasiado! Un besote enorme! **Carelymh:** jeje, le dirá que sí aunque sea de aburrimiento! Muchisimas gracias a ti, un besote enorme! **Indacea: **jeje, en un arrebato le dice que sí, eso seguro...Un besote y gracias! **Roxcio: **jeje, Emmet quería el perdón definitivo de Bella...y al fin le ha conseguido! Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **muchas gracias! Ya verás como todo sale bien, un beso! **Jailannys:** ohhh, eso tiene que ser genial, ver nacer a tu sobrina! Un besote enorme y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jejeje, eso mismo piensa Bella! Un besote! **Troian:** Emmet es...Emmet, jejeje! Te puedes esperar cualquier cosa! Un besote y gracias! **Maricoles:** jejeje, con lo pesado que está Edward es capaz de llevarla a las Vegas, jeje! Un besote! **Kimjim: **jeje, a ver cuándo la vemos vestida de blanco! Un besote! **Anilu-Belikov: **uy...Alec está sufriendo por amor...a ver quién es la misteriosa chica...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jejeje, aunque sea por aburrimiento cae...Un besote! **Daniella maria: **sí, mejor las cosas con calma...Un besote! **Lunatico0030: **jeje, el pobre sufre...Pues tiene que ser genial tener un gemelo, ¿no? Un beso! **Janalez: **jeje, la veremos de blanco...la cuestión es cuándo, jeje! Un beso!** Suzette-cullen: **ya era hora de que madurara, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Bearmand: **muchisimas gracias! Sí...es demasiado dulce! Un beso!** Lory24: **sí, se lo merecen...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **jejeje, va a insistir una y otra vez...Un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Paola C19:** jeje, Emmet nos ha salido super protector de Bella...Un besote! **Isela Cullen: **Emmet tiene muchas sorpresas guardadas, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Loveanime:** jeje, demasiada buena esa puntería...qué peligro, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **AlejandraZJofre: **las personalidades de todos han evolucionado mucho...y Emmet ha madurado, jeje! Ahora se ha vuelto responsable...Y Edward ama a Bella esté como esté...Un besote y gracias! **CelesL: **jejeje, la pobre se tragó la vergüenza...a ver si consigue algo de Edward! Un beso! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **es muy tierno...a ver si alguna vez le dice que sí al pobre, jeje! Un besote! **Yolabertay:** lo que está claro es que Bella está super protegida, jeje! Un besote enorme! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un beso! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Cuando entré a la habitación vi a Bella metida en la cama; no me extrañaba, ya que había tardado bastante en casa de Alec...pobre chico...Me acerqué a Bella y la besé...y fruncí el ceño cuando la sábana se deslizó y vi que no llevaba nada de ropa bajo las sábanas; al menos en la parte de arriba. Oh, mierda..._

_- Bella...no llevas ropa...- mi novia rodó los ojos._

_- ¿No me digas? - sonrió fugazmente - Anda...ven aquí conmigo..._


	52. Capítulo 52 Amores y desamores

CAPÍTULO 52 AMORES Y DESAMORES

Miré a Bella un poco asustado por la cara que estaba poniendo; era evidente que el "capullo", como ella llamaba a Emmet, no le estaba dando muy buenas noticias. Mierda, lo último que quería era que Bella se alterase o se angustiase por algo. Y más si ese algo era Alec, sabía lo importante que era para Bella...¿Qué demonios podía haber pasado con él?

Cuando Bella colgó me miró mientras se mordía el labio.

- Emmet dice que Alec está en medio de una crisis amorosa – alcé la ceja mientras seguía con mi mirada fija en la carretera.

- ¿Cómo? - Bella suspiró.

- Emmet dice que Alec se ha enamorado...que se ha acostado con esa chica...y que ella tiene novio. ¿Tú sabías algo?

- No...no sabía nada...Ugh...

- Sí, ugh...

- El pobre se ha pillado una borrachera que ni te cuento. Creo que está vomitando en un punto indeterminado de su casa – a pesar de sentirme mal por el pobre Alec no pude evitar poner cara de asco – Emmet te pide refuerzos.

- Emmet es un capullo – espeté.

- Eso es lo que yo decía – dijo Bella con una sonrisa...aunque le duró poco – Podrías dejarme en casa e ir a ver cómo está mi amigo...No quiero que le pase nada malo y, sinceramente, aún no me fío mucho de Emmet – asentí.

- Claro...pensaba ir de todas formas – Bella me sonrió.

- Gracias...

Paré el coche en la entrada a los apartamentos; quise acompañar a Bella hasta la puerta...pero me mandó a la mierda por pesado. Sí...tenía que reconocer que me lo merecía...

Alec no vivía muy lejos de nuestro apartamento, además, gracias a que la temporada alta había acabado circular por las calles de Miami se hacía mucho más fácil...aunque aquí parecía haber gente de vacaciones todo el puñetero año...Se trataba de una casita de dos pisos es un complejo resindencial bastante tranquilo. Aparqué en la puerta y llamé al timbre con insistencia.

- ¡Ya voy, joder! - rodé los ojos al oir la voz atronadora de mi amigo. Cuando me abrió vi que no llevaba camisa...y los pantalones cortos que vestía le quedaban bastante pequeños.

- ¿Qué...qué coño te ha pasado? - dije señalándole.

- Como antes le he dicho a tu novia/futura mujer Alec ha estado vomitando...no creo que quieras que te explique dónde cojones lo ha hecho – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Negué con cara de asco.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Emmet miró por encima de su hombro; desde el pasillo se podía ver el salón. En apoyabrazos del sofá se podía distinguir una cabellera oscura.

- Está jodido...- Emmet suspiró – Alec me acompañó hace un par semanas a mirar tiendas de trajes de novios.

- Pero si aún queda mucho.

- Ya, pero estoy ansioso – murmuró – Ese no es el caso...Encontré el traje que me gusta en una tienda de Rodeo...al parecer él encontró allí algo que también le gustó.

- ¿Otro traje?

- No, una chica, gilipollas – rodé los ojos – Es la pobre dependienta a la que le tocó atenderme – mi amigo volvió a suspirar – No sabes los impedimentos que puedo llegar a tener por mi tamaño, la pobre chica no sabía dónde demonios colocar los alfileres para el arreglo – reprimí una sonrisa – El caso es que el capullo de Alec no paró de mirar a esa chica. Pfff, sabes que estoy loco por Rose...pero debo admitir que esa chica tiene su encanto. Se llama Gianna. Es morena, piel bronceada, ojos verdes y sonrisa preciosa. Tiene acento como...italiano...no sé, el caso es que ambos conectaron. Eso lo noté yo, ahí en medio de ese enorme probador, vestido de novio y con tantos alfileres encima que daba miedo moverme...Esa chica me hubiera encantado para este cabrón...

- Pero tiene novio – Emmet asintió.

- El caso es que se lo dijo esa misma noche...después de follar como conejos en algún punto indeterminado de esta casa – chasqué la lengua.

- Pobre Alec...

- ¿Pobre? - mi amigo alzó la ceja - No te creas que ha dejado de estar con ella por el pequeñísimo detalle del novio.

- Vale, con esto se demuestra que el tío no es celos...¿cuál es el problema?

- Te equivocas...es celoso. Y mucho. Le ha pedido a Gianna que elija. O su novio o él.

- Y ella ha elegido al novio – Emmet negó.

- No, aún no ha elegido nada...y eso tiene al pobre Alec de los nervios. Esta tarde se ha despachado él sólo media botella de tequila – puse cara de dolor – Y teniendo en cuenta que él apenas bebe...

- ¡Dios...me va a dejar!

Emmet y yo nos sobresaltamos cuando oímos el grito procedente del salón. Ambos corrimos hasta donde estaba Alec; el pobre no tenía buen aspecto ni de lejos. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras y estaba un poco pálido. Su camiseta había pasado por mejores momentos, así como su voz lastimera.

- Ella va a dejarme...¡ya lo estoy viendo! - dijo mirándome con pena – El amor es una puta mierda, tío...

- Eh...¿sigue borracho? - Emmet me miró raro.

- ¿Estás loco? Con lo que ha vomitado es imposible...- Alec se incorporó hasta sentarse en el sofá.

- Creo que he tocado fondo – murmuró mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

- Hey, Alec...no, no has tocado fondo. Vas a superar esto...además, ella no ha tomado su decisión aún, ¿no?

- - Por eso mismo, Edward. Cuando estoy seguro de algo voy a por ello sin pensármelo dos veces...si ella estuviera enamorada de mi...estaría ahora a mi lado y no pensándose nada – susurró – Eso es que tiene dudas – miré a Emmet y suspiré.

Es normal que tenga dudas, Alec – mi amigo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos – Ella tenía su pareja estable y, supongo, con una vida más o menos planeada...y has llegado tú para romperle los esquemas. Es lógico que piense en los pros y en los contras de escogerte a ti, Alec. La vida me ha enseñado a que cualquier decisión que tomemos en esta vida, por mínima que sea, puede cambiarnos el rumbo de nuestro futuro...dale tiempo. Espera un poco más y no dramatices con todo esto. Te veo pillado, muy pillado...pero si esa chica te dice "no" es porque no es tu alma gemela, Alec...Si eso pasa es que Gianna no es la mujer de tu vida...y en ese caso estoy seguro de que encontrarás a la adecuada – Alec intentó sonreir.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Eso es lo que creo...Además, te estás comiendo la cabez antes de tiempo. No tienes ni idea de nada...no sufras de manera anticipada, tío...

Alec parpadeó rápidamente y me abrazó sin decir nada.

- Gracias...gracias por tus palabras...

- No se merecen, Alec – sije mientras le palmeaba la espalda – Los amigos están para esto...además, tú me ayudaste...ahora me tocaba a mi...

Alec y yo estuvimos en esa postura unos segundos...hasta que ambos sentimos unas grandes manazas sobre nosotros. Emmet nos estaba dando el abrazo del oso.

- Vale, ya...- los tres nos separamos y disimulamos quitarnos algo del ojo – Si ya está todo solucionado y Alec no va a vomitar más...me marcho a casa con Bella...

- ¿Hoy teníais médico?

- Sí – le dije a Alec – De momento está todo bien – sonreí al recordar la pregunta que Bella le hizo al guaperas del doctor – Todo está yendo de maravilla, esperemos que siga así.

- Os mereceis tener suerte de una puta vez – dijo Emmet sonriendo - ¿Ya le has dado a Bella la noticia? - sonreí.

- No...pensaba decírselo esta noche...creo que le va a gustar la idea...

Me despedí de los chicos mucho más tranquilo de lo que había llegado y puse rumbo a casa. Sonreí al repetir en mi mente esa frase. Rumbo a casa...El apartamento era de Bella...pero la consideraba mi casa. Además, si todo salía bien dentro de un tiempo podríamos comprarnos algo propio, algo de los dos. En mi mente visualizaba una casita con piscina y gran jardín para que nuestro hijo jugara...Dios, eso sería fantástico...

Aparqué lo más rápido que pude y subí las escaleras. Miré el reloj. Mierda...no sabía que me había pasado tanto tiempo en casa de Alec...La casa estaba en silencio, Bella no estaba en el salón. Cuando entré a la habitación vi a Bella metida en la cama; no me extrañaba, ya que había tardado bastante en casa de Alec...pobre chico...Me acerqué a Bella y la besé...y fruncí el ceño cuando la sábana se deslizó y vi que no llevaba nada de ropa bajo las sábanas; al menos en la parte de arriba. Oh, mierda...

- Bella...no llevas ropa...- mi novia rodó los ojos.

- ¿No me digas? - sonrió fugazmente – Anda...ven a quí conmigo...- dijo apartándose a un lado. Me pasé la mano por el pelo sumamente nervioso.

- Presiento que no quieres dormir, ¿no? - Bella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

- Quizás...después de lo que tengo en mente, sí – sonreí de lado.

- Bella...podemos esperar para hacerlo, podemos esperar. A mi no me importa...

- Pero a mi sí – ahora sí no pude evitar reirme.

- Eres un completo peligro, Bella Swan – susurré.

- Sólo quiero estar un poquito a tu lado, Edward – la sábana se deslizó un poco más dejándome ver uno de esos apetecibles pezones. Por el amor de Dios...sentí movimiento en mi bajo vientre...ahí vamos...

- Sí...sí te sientes mal me lo dices en ese mismo momento, ¿de acuerdo? - Bella asintió sonriendo – Y...nada de movimientos rápidos, ni bruscos, ni...

- Sólo quítate la ropa y cállate – espetó.

Wow. Como si fuera un robót obedecí a Bella; me quité la ropa delante de ella mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios. Cuando me quedé sólo en ropa interior me metí en la cama a su lado. Bella se pegó a mi cuerpo dejándome sentir su piel caliente.

Estaba preciosa. Ella no hacía más que quejarse porque estaba engordando muy deprisa, de hecho, ya había empezado a usar algunas prendas pre mamá. A mi lo único que me preocupaba de ello era que el médico le había aconsejado no subir muchos kilos. Por lo demás, me encantaba cómo estaba. Sus pechos seguían siendo firmes, pero eran mucho más rotundos...y ese vientre plano ya no era tan plano. Su cintura había desaparecido y ya se podía distinguir una preciosa redondez en su abdomen. Ahí estaba el pequeñín...Mi pequeñín...

Bella sonrió cuando le pasé las manos por la piel de su vientre. Mis ojos vieron cómo su piel se erizó por mi contacto.

- Tengo ganas de verte toda redonda, Bella – mi novia emotió algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Me verás...al paso que voy...

Ignoré su comentario y comencé a besar su tripita, describiendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a esos pezones que me volvían loco. Bella se arqueó cuando me llevé a la boca uno de ellos.

- Oh, Dios...estoy tan...sensible...oh – jadeó cuando chupé con fuerza.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas asegurándome de no aplastar nada que no debiera. Para mi disgusto comprobé que Bella llevaba braguitas. Bueno, no pasaba nada...esas iban a desaparecer en seguida...Seguí besando y lamiendo sus pezones hasta que sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta parecer negros. Subí hasta sus labios. En ellos se podía ver una radiante sonrisa. Con la luz de fuera colándose por la ventana y con sus melena esparcida por toda la amohada parecía una Diosa bajada del Olimpo directamente pare mi. Una ofrenda de los Dioses...

La besé con todo el amor que pude reunir, pero al parecer Bella tenía otros planes para nosotros y para nuestras bocas; me cogió de la nuca y me empujó con fuerza hacia ella. Sus besos pasaron a ser demandantes, casi agresivos...y yo que la había pedido calma...

- Despacio, cariño – murmuré sobre sus labios en un momento que me dio tregua.

- No puedo esperar...

Pasó sus manos de mi nuca a mi espalda, rozando con sus uñas mi sobre excitada piel. Cuando llegó a mi trasero y metió las manos por mis boxers jadeé. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por no arrancar esa única prenda que tapaba su cuerpo y hudirme hasta el fondo en ella...No. Tranquilo, Edward...

La boca de Bella parecía estar en todas partes; en mi boca, en mi cuello, en mi oreja...

- No puedo más, Edward...

Intentó bajarme los boxers, pero como no podía lo hice yo mismo. Bella tardó medio segundo en tomar mi miembro entre sus dedos y mover la mano de manera deliciosa. Me agarré con las manos a la almohada para canalizar un poquito lo que estaba sintiendo gracias a Bella...Reaccioné a tiempo para quitarle las braguitas.

- Oh, Bella...- murmuré cuando encontré su intimidad húmeda.

- Es por tu culpa – susurró en mi oído – No voy a dejar que te pasees semi desnudo por casa de aquí en adelante...

Sonreí mientras ambos nos seguíamos tocando. Bueno...yo no iba a aguantar mucho ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo en sequía. Y las manos de Bella eran demasiado deliciosas para su propio bien.

- Para, Bella...dame un respiro o exploto – la sonrisa musical de Bella me llenó los oídos.

- Pues explota...en eso consiste...

Bella aceleró tanto los movimientos que perdí el hilo de mis manos y dejé de tocarla para centrarme en mi propio placer. Sí, era un egoista de mierda, pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta yo mismo estaba moviendo las caderas contra su mano...hasta que irremediablemente me corrí. Metí mi cara en su cuello y suspiré de placer; nada era como estar dentro de su cuerpo, pero las manos de Bella eran maravillosas...

Cuando levanté la cabeza Bella estaba sonriendo, con esa cara de satisfacción como cuando sabes que has hecho algo jodidamente bien...Simplemente la besé. La besé de manera superficial y delicada mientras mi respiración se iba calmando poco a poco...Aunque Bella no me dejó tregua; ella misma se llevó mi mano a su entrepiena dejándome más que claro lo que deseaba. Mi pequeña bruja...

Claro que satisfaría sus deseos, pero no con mis manos...volví a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuerpo, pero esta vez en sentidos descendente. Oí a Bella reirse cuando entendió por donde iba...y abrió sus piernas para mi. A simple vista podía ver lo húmeda que estaba...pasé los dedos por ese lugar tan maravilloso arrancando un par de gemidos de la boca de mi novia.

- Edward – jadeó.

- Ya...ya voy...

Metí la cabeza entre sus piernas, separé su intimidad con mis dedos...y la probé. Bella se sacudió contra mi boca en el primer lametón que la di. La cogí con cuidado de las caderas para que ella no se moviera y seguí besando y lamiendo ese pequeño punto de placer de su cuerpo. Sus gemidos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más altos. Mientras mi boca trabajaba en ella dejé que una de mis manos viajara por sus muslos. Sí, definitivamente Bella mejoraba con cada día que pasaba...

Sus manos se posaron en mi cabeza, agarrándome con fuerza del pelo...Sí, me encantaba cuando perdía el control de esa manera, ella disfrutaba con cada cosa que hacíamos...Enrollé mi lengua en su clítoris no queriendo alargar más este momento. Quería que Bella tuviera su ración de placer...y así fue. Segundos después Bella arqueó su cuerpo y jadeó tan fuerte que seguramente lo oyeron los vecinos...aunque, ¿a quién demonios le importaba eso en este momento?

Subí hasta sus labios y la besé mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda.

- Esa boca es mi perdición – murmuró Bella haciéndome sonreir.

- Deberías de descansar...es tarde y has hecho ejercicio – bromeé.

- Eres un corta rollos, Edward...

Me acosté a su lado y la atraje hasta mi cuerpo. Sí, oh sí...hoy sin duda íbamos a dormir bien después de esto...aunque había sido un aperitivo, ya tendríamos ración doble...Bella pasó su brazo por mi cintura y se acomodó en mi pecho. Pensé que este momento era el ideal para decirle eso que me rondaba la mente...

- Bella...

- ¿Mmm?

- Tengo que decirte algo...- Bella alzó la cabeza y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Está bien Alec?

- Bueno...podría estar mejor...Pero no va sobre eso...Es sobre mi – el ceño de Bella se unió aún más – Tranquila, no es nada malo...todo lo contrario...Lo he estado pensando mucho y...voy a dejar el Forbidden yo también – Bella abrió mucho los ojos – Estos días he estado pensándolo, no quiero dejarte sola por las noches...- asintiño al comprender por dónde iba – Y he encontrado otro trabajo...aunque quería consultarlo contigo...Me han ofrecido un trabajo en un pequeño bufete de abogados – sonreí - ¿Qué te parece?

* * *

><p><em>Bella ha conseguido lo que deseaba, jeje...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué opinais de la relación de Alec con Gianna?<em>

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Diana Prenze:** muchisimas gracias por leerlo! Un beso enorme! **Daniella maria: **jejeje, Edward al final cayó! Un besote! **SalyLuna: **jeje, pobre Alec...a ver qué decide Gianna! Un beso! **Maya Cullen Masen:** jejeje, de momento Eddie ya cayó! Un beso! **Eve Runner: **Bella tentó a Edward con artillería pesada, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **AglaeeCullen810:** jejeje...sí, esperemos que el pobre Alec sea feliz...Un beso! **Giselle cullen: **jejeje, pobre Bella...encima el médico es un guaperas! Un beso! **Lunatico0030: **jejej, eso pasa con todos los hermanos, no? Esperemos que Alec no sufra mucho...Un beso! **Yolabertay: **el pobre lo está pasando fatal...a ver qué pasa! Un beso! **Keimasen86: **jejeje, al menos han conseguido calmar un poco esas hormonas...Un beso! **Heart on winter: **jejeje, cuando estás embarazada te conviertes en una loba, jejeje! Un beso! **Carelymh: **jejeje, al final se han apañado bastante bien estos dos...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Maricoles:** muchisimas gracias, me alegro por ello! Un besote! **Vivi S R:** Emmet nos está ganando poco a poco, jeje...Un beso! **Deysi Maria: **jejeje, oh yeah...al menos aplacaron sus instintos, jejeje! Un besote! **Nany87:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Danielat: **jeje, encontraron la manera de hacerlo...Un beso! **Lexa0619:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Foryou45:** jejeje, los pobres al menos tuvieron un respiro, jeje! Un beso! **Lory24: **jeje, Bella con exceso de amor y el pobre Alec sufriendo por él...Un besote! **Solecitopucheta: **jejejeje, casi lo viola! Un besote! **Zujeyane: **los pobres andan con una revolución hormonal a lo bestia, jeje! Un beso! **BarbyBells: **el pobre está sufriendo, esperando por la decisión de Gianna...Un besote enorme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejeje, como Edward dice...Bella es una pequeña bruja...Un besote enorme! **VaNeSaErK: **jeje, hasta Emmet se nos ha vuelto tierno...Un besote! **Anilu-Belikov: **el pobre de momento sufre...esperemos que no tarde mucho en ser feliz, jeje! Un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale: **muchas gracias! A ver cuánto les dura el relax...Un besote! **Kimjim:** Edward está un poco paranoico con Bella, jeje...pero tenemos que entender al pobre...Un besote enorme y gracias! **Freckles03: **jejeje, a la pobre le han quitado todo lo bueno! Un besote! **CelesL: **muchas gracias! A ver qué pasa con el pobre Alec...Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **jejeje, Edward hizo el esfuerzo de saciar los deseos de Bella, jeje! Un besote! **MarchitaSwan: **jejeje, de momento va ganando Bella, jejeje! Alec se merece ser feliz...a ver con quien acaba...Un besote! **Janalez: **jeje, demasiado estrés para la pobre Bella...ver a Edward medio desnudo...grrrr! Un besote! Sully YM: jeje, Bella atacó fuerte! Un beso! **Carlota:** jeje, el pobre Edward lo tiene todo! Aunque es adorable que sea tan pesado, jeje! Un besote! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **oh...tuvieron un poquito de acción! Jeje, al menos Bella se quedó a gusto! Un beso y gracias! **Indacea: **jejeje, vaya dos...Esperemos que Edward prepare algo bueno para la petición en condiciones, jeje! Un besote! **DiAnA: **jeje, tuvieron un poco de acción...Un beso! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Romiina:** muchas gracias! Jeje, Alec se ha pillado por una chica pillada...pobrecillo! Un besote enorme! **Briit: **entre las hormonas de Bella y lo pesado que está Edward...vaya pareja, jeje! Un besote! **Isela Cullen:** jejejeje, la pobre no puede aguantar con Edward medio desnudo por casa! Un besote! **Darky1995: **el pobre de Alec sufriendo por amor...y Edward y Bella sin poder hacerlo, jeje! Un besote! **Fren Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el viernes, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Edward y yo miramos al Doctor Newman; esta vez tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba las ecografías que me acababa de hacer. No sé por qué, pero me puse nerviosa en ese mismo momento. _

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Doctor? - preguntó Edward mientras me apretaba la mano._

_- En realidad...sí. Bella, parece ser que el bebé sí que está creciendo demasiado..._


	53. Capítulo 53 Contigo a mi lado

CAPÍTULO 53 CONTIGO A MI LADO

Miré a Edward intentando centrarme en su cara y en las palabras que me había dicho sin tener en cuenta lo que acababamos de hacer...y que debajo de esas sábanas aún seguíamos desnudos...

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Un...trabajo nuevo? - me obligué a mirarle a la cara – Por eso estabas tan misterioso, ¿no? Todas las veces que saliste y no me dijiste a dónde ibas...- Edward sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Sí...estaba buscando algo. La verdad es que me daba un poco igual el tipo de trabajo. Hice entrevistas para jardinero, pizzero...hasta que milagrosamente me llamaron de uno de los bufetes a los que mandé mi curriculum.

- ¿Jardinero y pizzero? - sonreí.

- Sí...la cuestión era pasar las noches contigo, cielo...- me acarició la cara – Y mírame...el lunes empiezo en un despacho de abogados. Era mi sueño, Bella...De momento mi contrato no es la bomba, pero estoy seguro de que si me esfuerzo puedo ir poco a poco subiendo peldaños.

- Así que te veré con traje, ¿uh? - bromeé.

- Sí...me estoy reformando – rió – Mañana mismo le voy a dar mi carta de renuncia a Sam – dijo mientras volvíamos a nuestra posición inicial; mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus manos en mi desaparecida cintura - ¿Te gusta el cambio?

- Me gusta porque sé que vas a ser feliz en tu nuevo trabajo...al fin y al cabo es lo que te gusta...

Me quedé tan dormida como una marmota. Cuando me desperté eran más de las doce de la mañana y Edward no estaba; seguramente habría quedado con Sam para darle su carta de renuncia. Me puse una bata para tapar mi cada vez más grande cuerpo y fui a la cocina. El café también estaba prohibido para mi por orden del doctor Edward Pesado Cullen, según él la cafeína podría hacer que el niño se alterara...Dios...así que me preparé un descafeinano con sacarina. Miré de reojo a las galletas dietéticas, casi retándolas con la mirada. Puaj, no. No me las comería hasta encontrar otras de las mismas carasterísticas pero, a poder ser, que no pareciera cartón en mi boca.

Estaba terminando mi taza de pseudo café cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me sorprendí al ver quién era el que estaba al otro lado. Era Alec. El pobre parecía ser el eco de quien era; tenía el pelo revuelto, barba de un par de días y bajo sus vivarachos ojos azules crecían unas manchas oscuras. Ugh...

- Hola, gordita – me besó, me tocó ligeramente la tripa y pasó a casa mirando hacia todas direcciones - ¿Está por aquí tu futuro marido? - rodé los ojos. Edward ya no era mi novio...automáticamente era mi futuro marido para todos.

- No, no está. ¿Yo no te sirvo? - bromeé – Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Nena, no me digas esas cosas...Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy deprimido...

Animé a mi amigo a ir hasta el sofá. A juzgar por su cara él tenía mucho que contarme...Se pasó las manos por la cara y me miró.

- Supongo que sabes mi historia...

- Parte de ella...Emmet me comentó que te habías enamorado de una chica con novio...- mi amigo asintió.

- Así es...- suspiró – No podía seguir con esa situación, así que le di la opción de elegir...o su novio o empezar algo conmigo...

- ¿Te ha contestado ya?

- Sí...me ha dicho que no va a arriesgar una relación de tres años por un revolcón – abrí los ojos mucho – No me ha escogido a mi – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y por qué demonios sonríes? Supongo que yo estaría con el corazón destrozado...

- Por las palabras que me dijo tu...

- Sí, sí, sí...mi futuro marido...- Alec se rió.

- Es un jodido genio para dar consejos – dijo recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá – Me dijo que si su respuesta era "no" quería decir que no es mi media naranja - Que estaba seguro de que en ese caso encontraría a la persona adecuada...

- ¿Eso te dijo Edward? - Alec asintió sonriendo.

- Vaya...me dejas sin palabras. A ver si es verdad que se está volviendo todo un sensible...

- Os envidio – murmuró Alec – Habeis pasado por todo lo inimaginable, sobre todo tu...y ahora mira. Teneis una vida por delante juntos. Vas a tener un hermoso bebé – señaló mi tripa – Estoy más que seguro que ese pesado de Edwrad va a conseguir por todos los medios que te cases con él...Dios, teneis una vida por delante – alzó la manos – Y yo quiero tener todo eso...

Abracé a mi amigo. Mierda, esa chica de veras era una gilipollas. No se merecía que un chico como Alec pusiera sus ojos sobre ella. Si alguien se merecía ser feliz ese era Alec; era un buen amigo y mejor persona. Estaba totalmente convencida que como pareja sería de lo mejor. Y él se merecía lo mejor, no a esa chica a la que ya odiaba y eso que no la conocía. Cuando nos separamos Alec me miró y me besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias por escuchar mis penas – murmuró.

- Tú escuchaste durante mucho tiempo las mías...- ambos ronreímos.

- Me voy a ir – suspiró – Voy a ver si hago algo decente con mi trabajo...hace dos días que no aparezco...

Me despedí de Alec en la entrada y volví hasta la habitación deseando de veras que mi amigo se mejorase pronto. Arreglé la cama mientras sonreía; las sábanas estaban un poco más revueltas de lo que últimamente estaban debido a la acción que tuvimos anoche Edward y yo. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de ser el chico más apasionado a ser el más delicado. Estaba terminando de colocar los cojines sobre la cama cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Hola – me besó en los labios – Si hubieras llegado un poquito antes te hubieras encontrado con Alec.

- ¿Cómo está? - me preguntó mientras íbamos hacia el salón.

- Deprimido...esa guarrilla le ha dejado – Edward alzó las cejas – Ha elegido a su novio...Pero lo está sobrellevando gracias a tus consejos.

- Alec es de los mejores chicos con los que me he podido cruzar. Encontrará a la persona que le ame de verdad – me acomodé en el sofá y me pasé las manos por la tripa ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

- Has ido a ver a Sam, ¿no? - asintió - ¿Qué te ha dicho de tu carta?

- Realmente no me ha prestado mucho caso – alcé una ceja – Emily va a salir de cuentas, Bella. Está de los nervios porque el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento – sonreí – Me he visto reflejado en él, te lo juro...Estaba nervioso y...

Ahí dejé de escuchar las palabras de mi novio. Estaba sintiendo algo...¡lo estaba sintiendo! Esa sensación tan única y tan gratificante que apenas pude sentir un par de veces. Mi bebé...por primera vez estaba sintiendo a mi bebé...Acaricié ese sitio en particular con especial devoción, tanta que Edward dejó de hablar.

- ¿Pasa algo, Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?

No le contesté; directamente cogí una de sus manos y la llevé justo al punto donde nuestro hijo había lanzado una patadita. Edward me miró confundido, ahora no se movía nada.

- Bella, ¿qué...?

Como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito el bebé volvió a hacerlo...esta vez Edward lo notó. Sonrió de lado y me miró.

- Oh, Dios...Oh, Dios...¿Lo habías notado antes? - negué mientras sonreía.

- Es la primera vez...

- Pues es fantástico – dijo moviendo su mano en círculos aunque el movimiento ya había cesado; al parecer el chiquitín se había cansado – Me muero de ganas por verle la carita...

Y cada vez faltaba menos para ese momento. El tiempo pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido...Ya estaba casi de seis meses y esta misma tarde tendría que ir a mi enésima revisión. De momento todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca; el embarazo aparentemente evolucionaba normal, el trabajo le iba genial a Edward aunque lo único que hacía era ejercer de ayudante, yo me había animado a empezar a estudiar para poder empezar ese curso de administración lo antes posible y los preparativos de la boda de Rose no podían ir mejor.

De hecho, aquí estaba, con mi gran tripa de seis meses sentada en un sillón de la tienda que Alice había logrado abrir con una chica que se había convertido en su socia; Alice ponía las ideas y los modelos y la chica, Heidi, el capital. Rose se estaba probando su vestido de novia. Era un modelo exclusivo e inigualable diseñado por Alice y con ideas de la propia Rose.

Y en estos momentos la odiaba. Era un vestido color marfil totalmente precioso que se adaptaba a todas y cada una de sus hermosas curvas. Estaba jodidamente guapa. Y yo jodidamente gorda. Para martirio del doctor Newman y para el mío propio había engordado doce kilos...y aún faltaban tres más para dar a luz. Lo que equivaldría a una bronca por parte de mi médico esta misma tarde. Menos mal que para la boda de mi amiga aún quedaban cuatro meses, esperaba haberme recuperado para entonces...

- ¿Cómo me veis? - Rose se giró mirándose desde todos los ángulos en esa espaciosa habitación acristalada.

- - Demasiado bien para que sea amable contigo – murmuré.

Oh, Bella...- las chicas vinieron hasta mi y me abrazaron – Tú estás guapísima – me animó Alice – Deberías de probarte alguno de los vestidos que te preparé para la boda – negué.

- No, aún no...espero poder recuperarme a tiempo para la boda y poder llevar uno de esos vestidos ajustados que yo suelo...solía llevar – Alice asintió.

- Esta tarde vas a la revisión, ¿no? - me preguntó Rose mientras Alice le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido de novia; no tenían que hacerle ningún arreglo.

- Sí...y presiento que me va a caer una buena bronca por mi peso...

- Muy bien, pues después de que el doctor guaperas te regañe dile que se ponga las pilas y que mire bien de una puñetera vez si lo que vas a tener es niño o niña – dijo Alice un poco enfadada.

En la anterior revisión me deberían de haber dicho el sexo del bebé, pero al parecer no había salido con mis genes exhibicionistas; el pequeño (o pequeña, según Alice) no dejó que le viéramos sus partes pudentes. Así que toda la ropa que tenía de momento era verde, blanca o amarilla, aunque Alice ya me había regalado un par de baberos rosas.

El timbre de la puerta sonó cuando se abrió; Alice se había empeñado en colocar uno de esos sensores que emitían una melodía cada vez que un cliente pasaba por la puerta...Así que cada vez que alguien pasaba a la tienda se podía oir un ligero trino de pájaros.

Heidi se asomó al cuarto probador; era una chica muy guapa, pelirroja y alta y con una sonrisa casi permanente en la cara, aunque últimamente sonreía un poco menos. Mal de amores...hacía un par de semanas se había enterado de la peor manera de que su novio le estaba engañando; los pilló juntos en su cama...

- Un hombre trajeado y ansioso te busca, Bella...

Sonreí de manera automática. Me despedí de las chicas y salí con Heidi hacia la tienda. Allí estaba Edward; estaba totalmente hermoso con ese traje gris que se había puesto para ir a trabajar. Estaba muy bien así vestido, pero sinceramente...le prefería sin nada. Edward me besó y me acarició la tripa sobre el fino vestido pre mamá que me había puesto para intentar combatir el calor.

- Hola, preciosa – pude oir un suspiro por parte de Heidi – ¿Nos vamos?

Media hora después estabamos en la consulta del guaperas, como todos habían apodado al doctor Newman. Era consciente de que la mitad de las mujeres que estaban en la sala de espera no quitaban ojo a Edward; entrecerré los ojos de manera casi imperceptible y me enganché a su brazo para marcar mi territorio...ugh...

Cuando la amable enfermera nos llamó, nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la consulta. El doctor Newman nos sonrió, pero después paseó sus ojos por mi cuerpo y frunció el ceño.

- Ahora mismo a la báscula...- oh, por Dios...menudo recibimiento. Me subí al condenado aparato tras descalzarme – Pesas sesenta y ocho kilos, Bella - dijo como cuando un profesor regaña a su alumno.

- Ugh, no me lo diga, no me lo diga – murmuré mientras me bajaba de la báscula.

- Es demasiado peso, Bella...¿Has tenido alguna subida importante de azúcar? ¿Algo que deba saber?

- No, me siento bien...si no tuviera estas ganas locas de comer chocolate estaría mejor, pero qué le voy a hacer...- el médico entrecerró los ojos - Le juro que no he comido nada de dulces...

- Bien, vamos a hacerte una ecografía...

El doctor repitió el mismo ritual de siempre. Pasó ese rodillo con ese gel helado sobre mi piel, tomó varias fotografías y fue hasta su mesa. No decía nada. Edward y yo miramos al Doctor Newman; esta vez tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba las ecografías que me acababa de hacer. No sé por qué, pero me puse nerviosa en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Doctor? - preguntó Edward mientras me apretaba la mano.

- En realidad...sí. Bella, parece ser que el bebé sí que está creciendo demasiado...

- Doctor...defina demasiado...- pregunté nerviosa.

- Estás de seis meses...y el bebé tiene el tamaño y peso de un niño de siete meses y medio de gestación - Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño casi a la vez.

- Eso es mucho – murmuré.

- Sí, es mucho...

- Además, he observado que los niveles de líquido amniótico están un poco sobrepasados.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? - preguntó Edward.

- Se asocia a la diabetes, Edward – dijo el doctor – Como he dicho, el bebé es grande, pero viene en perfectas condiciones. Eso sí...- suspiró.

- ¿Qué? - le apremié.

- No será un parto fácil, Bella...El bebé es grande, de hecho, puede que nazca ya con la glucosa alta...- Edward se tensó.

- ¿No hay manera de saberlo ya?

- No...Eso es algo que se sabe en cuanto nace el bebé, con un simple análisis...No pasa nada, chicos...ahora lo que más me preocupa es el tamaño...Bella, Edward...lo más seguro es que tengamos que provocar el embarazo antes de tiempo...

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...el pobre Alec de momento se queda solito...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pasará con el bebé?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

_**Yolabertay:** el pobre Alec de momento se queda solo...Un beso y gracias!** Nikkimellark: **ouch, lo siento! Debí saltarte sin querer...De momento tenemos a Edward con traje y todo, jeje...Un besote y lo siento! **Giselle Cullen: **vendrá un super bebé! Un beso! **MartichSwan: **jeje, parece que están madurando...A ver qué tal Alec! Un beso! **Caniqui: **jejeje, tuvieron su momento...Un besote enorme! **Sully YM: **jeje, es un bebé...pero que vale por dos! Un besote! **Foryou45: **el bebé es bien grandote! Un beso!** Carelymh: **jejeje, al menos se han quitado un poco las ganas con ese momento...Un besote enormey gracias! **Kjmima: **el bebé viene grande y fuerte! Un besote enorme! **Diana Prenze: **sí, empieza el tema del embarazo...un super bebé! Un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN:** jejeje, el pobre Edward se rindió ante Bella...Es un bebé, pero que vale por dos! Un besote! **Wenn: **jejeje, muchisimas gracias, un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **el pobre Alec sigue solito...Un besote enorme! **Keimasen86: **el pobre de Alec sigue solito...a ver por cuanto tiempo...Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **Bella está engordando porque la pobre tiene hambre, jeje. Es un bebé, pero muy grande, un besote! **Angie Cullen Hale: **Gianna se lo pensó pronto...dejó al pobre Alec solito! Un besote!** Kimjim: **muchisimas gracias! Hicieron muy buenos ejercicios, jeje! Un besote! **SalyLuna: **muchas gracias! El pobre sigue solo...Un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jeje, Bella siempre consigue lo que quiere de Edward...Un beso! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, Bella se aprovechó de la situación...quien no lo haría! Un besote enorme! **BarbyBells:** muchas gracias! Jejeje, el gilipollas madura! El bebé es muuuy grande...Un beso! **Briit: **Alec sufre...pero con los consejos de Edward lo lleva mejor! Un beso! **Solecitopucheta: **jejeje, al menos se quedaron a gusto los dos! Un besote enorme! **Lory24: **jeje, al menos tuvieron su noche de acción...Un beso! **CelesL: **sí...ya les hacía falta un poco de ejercicio, jeje! Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **Edward de abogado y con traje...mmmm! Y Alec solito! Un besote! **AlejandraZJofre:** jejeje, pues Jane se pasó por mi mente para Alec...Un besote! **Janalez: **jejeje, no me extraña...Rob no podía estar más guapo OMG! Un besote enorme! **Indacea:** jejeje, eso es imposible de aguantar! Un besote enorme! **Daniella maria:** sí, Edward está madurando, jeje! Un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Maricoles: **jejeje, habrá chicas dispuestas a consolar a Alec, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Eve Runner: **oh, sí...Bella ataca, jejeje! Alec estará solito un poco más...Un besote! **Deysi Maria: **Edward y Bella están más unidos que nunca...a ver si Alec tiene suerte! Un beso! **Isela Cullen:** muchisimas gracias! Bebé grande a la vista, jeje! Un beso! **Roxcio: **jejeje, eso no se puede aguantar...Edward en pijama...Un beso! **DiAnA: **jeje, hubo un poquito de acción...El pequeño gran bebé, jeje! Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Estaba cerrando la habitación del bebé cuando sentí algo raro. No era dolor...pero tampoco era una sensación buena..._

_- ¿Bella? - miré a Edward que estaba a mis espaldas. El gesto de su cara cambió cuando miró a mis pies...yo misma cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí - ¿Has...has...?_

_- He roto aguas - susurré..._


	54. Capítulo 54 Demasiado pronto

CAPÍTULO 54 DEMASIADO PRONTO

Edward y yo nos miramos; bien...bebé grande...esto era algo que nos podíamos esperar...pero una cosa era que te dijeran que era "posible" que ocurriera y otra muy diferente a que te lo confirmen.

- ¿Cuánto...cuánto tiempo habría que adelantarlo? - pregunté mientras me me retorcía los dedos con las manos.

- Aún no te lo puedo decir, Bella...Dependiendo del ritmo del crecimiento del bebé. La semana que viene vamos a empezar a monitorear al bebé para ver que todo esté en orden.

- ¿Qué riesgos puede haber si se provoca el parto? - preguntó Edward - ¿No se puede hacer una cesárea con el embarazo a término y punto? - el doctor Newman nos miró serio.

- Edward, si dejamos que el embarazo de Bella llegue a término lo que puede pasar es que al final la cosa se complique innecesariamente. ¿Y si el bebé decide nacer, y si Bella se pone de parto y no da tiempo a practicarle a Bella una cesárea? Corre peligro de desgarros por el tamaño del bebé...¿Sabes cuál es una de las técnicas que se usan en los partos cuando el bebé no puede pasar por el canal de parto? - Edward negó asustado – Se le rompe la clavícula al bebé para facilitar el alumbramiento.

- No, por Dios...eso no – murmuré – Confío en su criterio, doctor Newman.

- Creo que es lo mejor, Bella...- el doctor empezó a escribir en mi historial médico – A partir de los siete meses de embarazo no debería de haber problemas para practicarte una cesárea, pero lo vamos a ir controlando cada pocos días.

- Doctor...¿se sabe el sexo del bebé? - preguntó Edward aún un poco traumatizado por la conversación. El doctor sonrió.

- Lo único que he podido ver son unas redondas nalguitas, Edward...Al paracer vuestro bebé es pudoroso...- terminó de teclear y nos miró – Chicos, no debeis de preocuparos más de la cuenta. Simplemente vais a tener a vuestro hijo o hija un poco antes...No va a ser el primer niño que nacerá antes de tiempo.

- Doctor...- dijo Edward – Haga lo que crea necesario...pero que no les pase nada. A ninguno de los dos...

Las palabras de Edward me conmovieron tanto que no podía hablar aún cuando llegamos a casa. Era la primera vez que le veía tan asustado, no le vi así ni cuando le conté lo del embarazo...Cuando entramos al salón se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se sentó en el sofá. Más bien se hundió en el sofá...Me senté a su lado y le acaricié la pierna; automáticamente puso su mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Estás bien? - susurré.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Esto debería de estar pasando al revés, preciosa...Tengo mucho miedo – lo susurró tan bajito que casi me costó oirle.

- Yo también lo tengo, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, Edward...

- Tu no lo entiendes, Bella...¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te enteraste de la enfermedad de tu padre? - parpadeé rápidamente por el cambio de conversación.

- ¿Cómo me iba a sentir, Edward? Mal, muy mal...tenía miedo de perderle, tenía miedo de que se fuera sin decirle todo lo que sentía por...él – mi voz se fue apagando poco a poco al entender por dónde iba su línea de pensamientos. Edward asintió como si me hubiera leído la mente.

- Te quiero, Bella...te quiero a ti y nuestro bebé. No...no me puedo imaginar cómo me sentiría si os llegase a pasar algo a alguno de los dos...- murmuró – El simple hecho de pensar que sufrais me pone enfermo y lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo hacer nada. Me siento impotente, Bella...- me cogió de las manos – Cásate conmigo, Bella...- suspiré intentando ahogar el sollozo que sentía en mi pecho.

- No me pidas esto ahora, Edward...no me lo pidas porque pienses que me va a pasar algo malo...- Edward negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

- No...no quería que lo pensaras de esa manera...Dios – se pasó las manos por el pelo – Me siento extraño. Me siento muy...vulnerable...

- Y yo también, Edward...te recuerdo que ya pasé por un momento crítico...- suspiré – voy a casarme contigo – Edward sonrió; fue a levantarse del sillón, pero no le dejé hacerlo - ¿A dónde vas?

- A por tu anillo...hace tiempo que le compré – sonreí de lado – Si vas a casarte conmigo quiero que ya lleves ese anillo en tu dedo...- negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir - ¿No?

- No...aún no...sabes que me voy a casar contigo, pero aún no...Vamos a tener unas semanas muy movidas y agitadas. Esperemos a que nazca el bebé...y pídemelo de nuevo, Edward – sonreí al ver su cara esperanzada – Pero pídemelo en condiciones – Edward soltó una risilla nerviosa antes de besarme...

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, alteradas, preocupadas y finalmente felices por la casi inminente llegada del bebé. No teníamos nada preparado más que algunas prendas de ropita diminuta, así que ahora nos tocaba darnos prisa para tener todo listo; según el doctor Newman me podrían provocar el parto al partir del septimo mes...sólo quedaban cuatro semanas.

Dejamos a los chicos en el apartamento para que despejasen la habitación de invitados; Edward, Alec, Jasper e incluso el grandullón de Emmet colaboraron con buen ánimo a empapelar la habitación del pequeño.

Me fui con las chicas al centro comercial; esto podía ser épico y memorable...O letal. Ir de compras con estas dos mujeres no me podía traer nada bueno...Recorrimos todas las tiendas de muebles habidas y por haber...bueno, más bien me arrastraron...Pero la caminata por esos largos pasillos de las tiendas y las exposiciones de muebles valió la pena; compré unos maravillosos muebles de madera blanca y lacada, perfectos...justo lo que yo quería...Después de comprar lo más importante pensé que el sufrimiento de ir tras estas dos lobas de las compras, pero no. Aún quedaba por comprar ropa de cama, mantitas, cortinas...

Cuando nos llevasen todo esto a casa iba a parecer una pequeña mudanza...Casi aplaudí como una niña pequeña cuando las chicas me metieron en el coche para ir a casa. Sólo pensaba en andar descalza para relajar mis magullados pies.

- No sé cómo te vas de tu casa tan tranquila y dejas a esos cuatro arreglando la futura habitación de tu hija – dijo Alice mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a casa.

- ¿Mi hija? - sonreí – Me gustaría verte la cara si resulta ser niño.

- Dejemos para otro momento el debate niño/niña – propuso Rose – Reconozco que me da un poco de miedo haber dejado a Emmet con las herramientas cerca...Es un peligro – murmuró – Al menos tenemos la certeza de que ni han quemado la casa ni la han inundado – alcé una ceja – No veo por aquí ninguna dotación de bomberos...

Aceleré el paso para abrir la puerta de una puñetera vez porque las chicas me estaban poniendo nerviosas...Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió vi a Alec, a Edward y a Jasper sentados en el sofá bebiéndose unas cervezas y refrescos; aún se podían apreciar ciertos manchurrones de pintura por sus caras...

- Hola, cielo – me dijo Edward mientras me besaba - ¿Habeis comprado todo?

- Sí, ha sido una tarde muy larga...pero muy productiva – miré a ambos lados – Eh...¿dónde está Emmet?

- ¡Estoy aquí! - gritó desde algún punto indeterminado del pasillo. Abrí mucho los ojos mientras miraba a Edward.

- ¿Le habeis dejado solo en la habitación de mi bebé? - Jasper sonrió.

- Anda...ve a ver lo que está haciendo el capullo...

Hubiera corrido si mis pies y mi barriga me hubieran dejado, aunque aceleré mis pasos todo lo posible y...Oh. No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La camiseta blanca de Emmet estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por pintura de varios colores haciendo una mezcla bastante rara...Lo que estaba pintando sobre el papel eran conejitos, florecitas y arbolitos. Y lo más sorprendente es que estaba quedando precioso.

- Hola – me saludó agitando su gran manaza. A mis espaldas pude oir un generalizado "oh" cuando los chicos vieron la obra de Emmet - ¿Te gusta?

- Pero...¿cómo has hecho esto? - murmuré.

- Con las manos – bromeó – Nah...esto estaba muy soso sólo con el papel, así que me decidí a pintar algún que otro monigote – se encogió de hombros – Si supiera que es habría pintado muñecas o coches, dependiendo del sexo...pero como no se sabe he hecho un bosque. Unisex – dijo moviendo las cejas haciendo que me saliera una gran risotada.

- Me encanta, Ememt – reconocí – De verdad, no tenías que haberte molestado tanto.

- Es el primer bebé del grupo – volvió a encogerse de hombros – Me lo he pasado bien haciendo esto.

Cuando quisimos recoger todo, en realidad recogieron ellos porque a mi no me dejaron, ya era bastante tarde. Esperé a Edward a que saliera de la ducha tumbada en el sofá; la tarde de compras me había cansado de veras...aunque me animé un poco cuando vi aparecer a Edward simplemente con unos pantalones cortos...Me besó en los labios y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien? - asentí sin dejar de mirar su pecho desnudo.

- Claro...sólo un poco cansada...- me retiró el pelo de la cara – Emmet me ha dejado alucinada.

- Y a mi – se rió – No nos ha dejado participar en su gran obra pictórica...nos ha echado literamente de la habitación y...¡Bella! - le miré a los ojos un poco asustada.

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de mirarme el cuerpo de esa manera...me haces sentir como si fuera un hombre objeto – bromeó.

- No lo puedo evitar...las hormonas, las hormonas...

- Bien, pues creo que ya es hora de que las hormonas y tu os vayais a la cama...necesitas descansar para lo que viene...

Me fui a la cama murmurando cosas incoherentes incluso para mi...pero Edward tenía razón. Los días que siguieron fueron muy estresantes; para empezar, el hecho de tener que avisar a mi madre desgastó parte de mis energías. Tuve que convencerla de que aún no iba a nacer porque quería venir...ya. Me costó media hora explicarle que aún tenía que ir a mis revisiones que ya me dirían la fecha exacta para que pudiera venir con tiempo...Supongo que logré mi cometido ya que no apareció al día siguiente en la puerta de mi casa.

El hecho de tener que ir cada pocos días a los monitores también me resultaba pesado; en el hospital me ponían unas cintas alrededor de mi tripa, después me tumbaba durante media hora a escuchar el rímtico latido de mi bebé mientras monitoreaban sus constantes.

En una de esas revisiones me cofirmaron la fecha de parto. Justo cuando cumpliera la semana treinta y cuatro, aproximadamente unos siete meses y medio, me provocarían el parto. Y para eso ya sólo faltaban dos semanas.

Ahora sí, mi madre se puso manos a la obra preparando su viaje hasta Miami. La pobre estaba de los nervios, así como las chicas...incluso los chicos. Eso sin hablar de Edward. No me dejaba hacer nada en casa porque no quería que me cansase innecesariamente. Era casi hasta cómico verle con el plumero en la mano como si fuera una maruja...incluso colocó él solo toda la habitación del bebé porque no quería que me hiciera daño en algún mal movimiento. Tenía ganas de que naciera el bebé para estrujarle entre mis brazos...y para dejar de sentirme una completa inútil...

Aunque tenía que reconocer que la habitación se había quedado de lujo; cada cuadrito y cada peluche estaban en el sitio adecuado. La mecedora se había colocado justo al lado del ventanal con vistas a la playa y el mural de Emmet cada día le veía mejor...Me parecía increíble que en poco más de dos semanas tuviera a mi hijo entre mis brazos...

Estaba un poco cansada por todos los acontecimientos de estos días. Me había sentido durante todo el día un poco rara, simplemente tenía ganas de dormirme y de que esta sensación que atenazaba mi cuerpo se pasara. Seguramente serían los nervios. Estaba cerrando la habitación del bebé cuando sentí algo raro. No era dolor...pero tampoco era una sensación buena...

- ¿Bella? - miré a Edward que estaba a mis espaldas. El gesto de su cara cambió cuando miró a mis pies...yo misma cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí - ¿Has...has...?

- He roto aguas – susurré.

- Oh, Dios mío – se acercó a mi a grandes zancadas y me agarró de la tripa como si de esa manera consiguiera parar lo inevitable – Esto no debería de estar pasando.

- No...no debería – fruncí el ceño cuando sentí unos ligeros pinchazos.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Tienes contracciones? - preguntó Edward muy nervioso.

- Me duele un poco, pero no me he notado nada en todo el día...Dios, sí – me doblé hacia delante por el dolor – Ahí vienen...

- Vamos ahora mismo al hospital, Bella...has roto aguas...¡el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento!

Me quedé ahí de pie, en la puerta de la habitación mirando cómo Edward cogía todo lo necesario. Era cierto, esto no tenía que estar pasado...Me iban a hacer una cesarea programada dentro de dos semanas. No debería de haberse adelantado tanto...

En pocos segundos me vi dentro del coche de Edward; condujo como un verdadero loco mientras aun sentía mis piernas húmedas. Oh, Dios...esto era un hecho...sí, iba a da a luz...iba a dar a luz a un niño o niña muy grande...Me puse nerviosa cuando recordé lo que me comentó el doctor Newman; algunas veces le rompían la clavícula al bebé para que pudiera salir.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa por momentos y más aún cuando vi los letreros que nos indicaban que habíamos llegado al hospital. Edward salió corriendo del coche y fue a buscar una silla de ruedas; aunque podía andar perfectamente eran normas del hospital.

Al llegar a urgencias me metieron en una sala para ver la urgencia de mi situación...cuando el médico vio que había roto aguas y que ya tenía cuatro centímetros de dilatación me pasaron directamente al paritorio en una camilla con Edward a mi lado; al pobre no se le quitaba la cara de susto ni de lejos.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mientras una matrona me exploraba.

- No...- me agarré inconscientemente la tripa cuando me dio una nueva contracción – No muy bien...¿No está el doctor Newman? - le pregunté a la mujer.

- No, cariño...está fuera de la ciudad – gemí por las palabras de la mujer y por una nueva contracción. Edward me apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Él...él me iba a hacer una cesárea programada dentro de dos semanas...soy diabética, el bebé es grande y...

- Schhhh, tranquila...- me calmó la mujer – Debes de estar tranquila...tanto el equipo que me va a ayudar como yo misma sabemos tus antecedentes...Y ya te puedo decir que no habrá cesarea.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Edward.

- Porque ha dilatado sorprendentemente rápido...este pequeño quiere salir ya...Cariño...no da tiempo ni a ponerte la epidural...- oh, por favor...

En menos de cinco minutos me vi envuelta en cables y aparatos médicos ante la atenta y asustada mirada de Edward. Me pusieron una mascarilla con oxigeno y me colocaron la pinza en el dedo para controlar mis constantes. Un par de enfermeras se colocaron a mi lado mientras la matrona se metía entre mis piernas. Edward me cogió de la mano e intentó sonreirme.

- Muy bien, cariño...esto casi está...cuando te venga la contracción empuja con todas tus fuerzas, ¿de acuerdo? - asentí como pude.

El dolor era sumamente desgarrador. Había ido subiendo de nível de manera casi alarmante, pero podría con ello. Apretaba la mano de Edward con fuerza cada vez que el dolor me atravesaba el cuerpo. Una vez...otra vez...otra...Sentía una presión en el centro de mi cuerpo. Quería que todo acabara ya, quería ver que mi bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, quería oir su llanto...

- Preciosa, sólo un poco más – me susurró Edward. No sabía si tenía la cara húmeda por el sudor o por las lágrimas.

- No puedo más – gemí – Duele...- Edward me mordió el labio y se dedicó a mirar el trabajo que estaba haciendo la matrona en mi cuerpo.

- Vamos, Bella...lo estás haciendo muy bien...¡Empuja! - esta vez casi grité por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo – No...no avanza nada...Voy a tener que hacerlo...

- ¡No! No le haga nada al bebé...

- Tranquila, Bella...No le voy a hacer nada al bebé...pero a ti voy a tener que hacerte una episotomía...voy a tener que darte un corte para facilitar la salida del bebé – asentí llorando.

- Haga lo que quiera pero que al bebé no le pase nada...- sentía tan dolor que no noté cuando los especialistas me cortaron – Mira, papá – le dijo a Edward – ya está saliendo, mira su cabecita...un poco más...

De un empujón más sentí cómo la presión de mi cuerpo desaparecía, sentí mi cuerpo entero de gelatina, me sentí repentinemente calmada, serena y relajada...¿Ya? ¿Ya estaba? Miré a Edward; lo único que pude ver es su cara de felicidad, aunque frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no llora? - preguntó. Me enderecé en la camilla como pude pero una enfermera me empujó con suavidad hacia abajo - ¿Por qué no llora? - repitió Edward con más fuerza.

- Llevatelo a la mesa – oí murmurar a alguien - Reanímalo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - grité - ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que le sentía en los oídos. No le podía haber pasado nada, no, no, no...Cerré los ojos cuando oí un potente chillido. Ahí estaba...Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward con mi bebé envuelto en una sábana de hospital; su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

- Es una niña – me susurró emocionado – Niña...

Me la colocó sobre el pecho. Oh, Dios...Estaba toda roja por el esfuerzo y por los restos de sangre que aún tenía pegada a su tierna piel...pero era hermosa. La besé en la cabecita sintiendo el calor y la pureza que desprendía su cuerpecito. Al fin, al fin...Al fin tenía ese pedazo de mi y del hombre al que quería...Edward me besó en la frente mientras lloraba de emoción, aunque estaba muy cansada...tenía mucho sueño...

- Edward – susurré mientras la matrona me cogía a mi niña.

- Ahora te la traemos, Bella...necesitamos comprobar que todo está en perfectas condiciones – Asentí como pude.

- Edward...- estaba un poco mareada. Edward me miró – Me siento rara...- se le cortó la sonrisa cuando me vio la cara. Me miró de arriba abajo...y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se asomó entre mis piernas.

- ¿Por qué no deja de sangrar? ¿Por qué no deja de sangrar? - chilló.

Eso fue lo último que oí antes de cerrar mis ojos vencida por el cansancio...

* * *

><p><em>Tenemos bebé...¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella?<em>

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Anilu-Belikov: _**_Alec se merece ser feliz...Bebé grandote! Un besote! **Sully YM: **sí, el pequeño quiere ver el mundo, jeje! Un beso! **Indacea: **este ha sido un capi de emociones...A ver qué pasa con Alec...Un besote! **Giselle Cullen:** ya tenemos bebé, jeje! Un beso! **Kjmima: **sí, sí...es nena! Un besote! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jeje, el pobre Edward estaba muuuy asustado...Un besote enorme! **ChrisCullenHale: **la pobre sufrió...No quedan muchos capis, aunque no te puedo decir cuantos...No creo que queden más de cinco...Un besote enorme! **Carelymh:** muchas gracias! Esperemos que Alec sea feliz! Un besote enorme! **Paola C19:** muchas gracias! Ya tenemos bebé, jeje! Un beso! **Freckles03: **la pobre sufrió lo suyo...Un besote! **Eve Runner: **el pobre Edward no gana para sustos! Un besote enorme! **Guadi-fics: **muchas gracias! Jejeje, Edward aguantó...al menos por el momento! Un besote! **Maya Cullen Masen: **muchas gracias, un beso!** AglaeeCullen810: **la pobre lo pasó un poco mal...Un besote! **Darky1995: **en el próximo capi se aclarará todo...Un besote! **Maricoles:** jeje, Alec seguro que será feliz...La pobre Bella sufrió de lo lindo...Un besote enorme! **Nany87: **de momento el bebé tiene buenos pulmones, jeje! La diabetes gestacional se quita en algunos casos. Un besote! **Kimjim: **ouch, 57 cm? Naciste alta, jeje! No tengo experiencia de parto normal, me hicieron la cesárea...no me quiero imaginar esos dolores, ay! Un besote enorme! **Mary8potter:** este ha sido mucho más estresante...Un besote! **Lory24: **difícil y duro...Un beso! **Keimasen86: **el bebé quería conocernos ya, jeje! Un besote! **Diana Prenze:** jeje, ya tenemos super bebé! Un beso! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **CaroBereCullen:** ya tenemos baby, jeje! Espero que ese examen te haya saludo bien, un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Suzette-cullen: **jeje, es nena! Pronto veremos a Renée...Un besote enorme! **Deysi Maria:** ya nació el bebé...ahora a esperar que Bella esté bien...Un besote! **Yolabertay: **jeje, la regañaron y con razón...Un beso! **SalyLuna: **el bebé tiene buenos pulmones, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Viivii alice: **sí, la pobre lo pasó un poco mal...Un besote! **NikkiMellark: **jejeje, ya está aquí! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **sí, queda poquito...Ya tenemos bebé! Un besote! **Karla Cullen Hale: **ya está aquí! Un besote! **AnaisDifi: **jeje, tenemos bebé! Sí...fue poético, jejeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Troian: **estaría muuuy bien, jeje! Un beso! **Briit:** Alec es el último por emparejarse...y lo hará pronto! Un beso! **Almaa Cullen: **este capi ha sido un poco...estresante...Un besote y gracias! **Wenn: **ya somos tías, jeje! Ya nació...Un besote y gracias!** CelesL: **nena, nena...Alice tenía razón! Un beso! **Roxcio: **jejeje, Edward no se anda con chiquitas, jeje! Un beso! **Solecitopucheta: **ufff, dolió bastante! Un beso! **Orisweetcullen:** seguro que termina con la chica indicada...Un beso! **Zujeyane: **jeje, todo se sabrá en el próximo capi...Un beso! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **jejeje, muchas gracias, un beso! **Neblina: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, de verdad! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **muchisimas gracias! En el próximo capi tendremos informe detallado de la nena con un POV E, jeje. Un besote! **Costanza rojas:** muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **PRISGPE:** eso seguro...se merece ser feliz! Un besote! **Danielat: **muchisimas gracias! Es nena! Un besote! **Vivi S R: **en el próximo capi se resolverán las dudas...Un besote enorme! **Janalez: **muchas gracias! Pronto sabremos todo, un beso! **Angie Cullen Hale:** jeje, prometo ser buena y dejarles tranquilos...Un besote enorme! **Daniella maria: **el bebé nació con buenos pulmones, jeje! Ahora a ver qué pasa con Bella..Un beso! **Dioda: **jejeje, estuvo un poco estresante el parto...Un besote! **Lily Evans Masen: **cupido hará de las suyas, eso de fijo, jeje! Un beso! **Isela Cullen: **el final del capi ha sido un poco complicado...Un besote enorme! **The Princess os the Dark: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo, de verdad! Los primeros capis fueron los más lacrimógenos, aunque aún da para un par de lagrimas más...Espero que hayas descansado un poco! Un besote enorme! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore:** el pobre Edward ha sufrido de lo lindo en este capi...Un besote enorme!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Nos leemos el miércoles, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Una enfermera me condujo hasta la incubadora donde estaba mi hija; con todo el jaleo que hubo en el paritorio apenas pude verla un par de minutos. Pasamos por un montón de incubadoras y cunitas, todas ocupadas por bebés sonrosados. La enfermera se paró en una incubadora._

_- Aquí es, esta es su hija..._

_Me asomé...y fruncí el ceño._

_- Está...esta amarilla - murmuré - ¿Y por qué tiene los ojos tapados con gasas?..._


	55. Capítulo 55 Mi trocito de vida

CAPÍTULO 55 MI TROCITO DE VIDA

- ¿Por qué demonios no deja de sangrar? - volví a chillar.

Una de las enfermeras vino hacia la camilla y examinó a Bella. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al mismo tiempo que mi hija rompió a llorar de nuevo, como si de alguna manera supiera que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Bella? - me acerqué a ella y le toqué la cara - ¿Bella?

Entré en pánico por momentos. En el paritorio había una especie de caos en el que todo el mundo estaba revolucionado; la matrona y una de las enfermeras fueron a examinar a la niña dejándome sólo con Bella y con la jóven enfermera. Bella seguía sin moverse.

- Bella, por Dios – murmuré.

Estaba tan nervioso que no encontraba su pulso, tuve que comprobar tres veces el pulso en su yugular...hasta que lo encontré. La única enfermera que había disponible en la sala se acercó a mi y me retiró casi con brusquedad.

- ¡Hemorragia y bajada de tensión! - gritó dirigiéndose a la sala de al lado.

Dos enfermeras más y dos médicos vinieron al paritorio a atender a Bella al mismo tiempo que me sacaban de allí. De repente la vi envuelta en cables, monitores y oxígeno. ¿Qué la estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no se despertaba? Toda esa sangre...Me sentía solo y vacío en medio de ese gran pasillo del hospital. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Bella? ¿Y...y si algo había salido mal durante el parto? No, no, no...no podía pasar eso. Bella tenía que estar bien porque tenía que estar conmigo y con nuestra hija...Tenía que casarse conmigo, tenía que ver crecer a su hija...debíamos de tener la oportunidad de ser felices de una maldita vez.

A sabiendas de que no era bueno para mi estado de nervios me asomé a través de la ventanita de cristal que daba a la sala. Los movimientos del personal sanitario no cesaban. Uno de los médicos estaba metido entre las piernas de Bella...abrí los ojos como platos cuando sacó un montón de gasas manchadas de sangre...sangre de mi Bella...¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Decidí dejar de mirar ese espectáculo dantesco para mi. Me apoyé en la pared y dejé que mis lágrimas surcaran mi cara. Esto no tenía que estar pasando. Un nacimiento era algo bueno...no en lo que esto se había convertido. Mi teléfono sonó haciendo que diera un bote en mi sitio por el susto.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Edward? - la voz de Emmet llenó la línea – Oye, ¿pasa algo? Hemos ido a llevaros unas cosas a casa y no estais...

- Estamos en el hospital – murmuré – Mi...mi hija ya ha nacido...

- ¿Qué? - mi amigo chilló. De fondo podía oir a Rose preguntando - ¿Cómo que ya ha nacido?

- Bella se ha puesto de parto y...y ya ha nacido...

- ¿Y por qué no te oigo feliz? ¿Ha...ha pasado algo? Edward...¡respondeme de una puta vez!

- Están atendiendo a Bella...está sangrando...Oh, Dios mío...sangra mucho, Emmet...- lloré amargamente – No...no sé que pasa...

- Por el amor de todo lo sagrado...Ahora mismo vamos para allá...

Mi amigo colgó el teléfono dejandome sumido de nuevo en mi pésimo estado de nervios. Cerré los ojos e intenté convencerme de que esto no estaba pasando. Bella estaba perfectamente, Bella tenía que estar perfecta...La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió; me separé de la pared en la que me había apoyado y miré fijamente al médico que había tratado a Bella. Se estaba quitando unos guantes cubiertos de sangre...Observé casi hipnótizado el movimiento morboso que describieron los guantes al caer en la papelera.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? - me apresuré a decir. El médico suspiró.

- La lamentable cadena de despropósitos ha sido la que ha ocasionado todo esto...- miré con los ojos muy abiertos a ese médico. Me dieron ganas de sacudirle por los hombros para que hablase claro.

- ¿Cómo está? - gruñí.

- Hemos conseguido estabilizarla – cerré los ojos aliviado – Pero aún no ha pasado lo peor.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- El parto tan traumático que ha tenido Bella sumado al corte que le han tenido que dar para que saliera el bebé le han provocado una gran hemorragia. El problema de Bella es que sufre diabetes...y los diabéticos curan peor sus heridas...De momento hemos logrado detener la hemorragia. La hemos dado unos cuantos puntos, la hemos suministrado una dosis de coagulantes y un poco de sedación para el dolor. Ha perdido mucha sangre...aunque de momento no ha necesitado trasfusiones...

- Pero...¿Estará bien?

- La tenemos que dejar en observación para asegurarnos de que todo está perfecto. De momento está todo controlado, no vamos a dejar que la pase nada malo...- asentí un poco más convencido.

- ¿Podré verla? - el médico asintió.

- Sí, en unos minutos la pasaremos a una habitación. Ahí podrás estar con ella.

- ¿Y mi hija? ¿Está bien?

- Se la han llevado para revisarla...dentro de un rato podrás verla también.

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Bella estaba estable. Sí...ella era fuerte. Ella podría con esto porque era valiente y yo iba a estar con ella.

Mientras esperaba fuera cogí el teléfono para llamar a Renée; antes de llamar intenté por todos los medios que mi voz y mi respiración sonasen del todo relajadas...o al menos lo intenté; no quería que Renée hiciera el viaje hasta Miami angustiada y nerviosa. Cuando llagase ya le contaría todo. Y parace ser que logré sonar calmado ya que mi futura suegra no se puso ni a gritar ni a chillar. Se limitó a hacer lo que cualquier abuela primeriza haría la enterarse del nacimiento de su primera nieta...lloró de felicidad.

Justo cuando colgaba el móvil una de las enfermeras que estaba en la sala de partos vino a buscarme para llevarme donde estaba Bella. Pasamos por el nido, ese lugar tan hermoso donde los niños recién nacidos esperaban a ser llevados con sus mamás. En un vano intento por reconocer a mi hija, aunque fue una misión totalmente imposible.

- Aquí es – la enfermera me señaló una puerta blanca – Está dormida gracias a los efectos de los calmantes...No la despiertes, necesita descansar...

Seguí asintiendo incluso cuando la enfermera se marchó dejándome solo. Abrí la puerta con miedo a que ese ínfimo sonido pudiera despertar a Bella...Y ahí estaba. Ya no había rastro de lágrimas ni de sudor por su hermoso rostro. Ahora parecía totalmente calmada, como si su sueño realmente estuviera reparando esos momentos angustiosos de dolor. Su cara ya no estaba retorcida por el dolor, ahora en cambio dormía como una niña pequeña...aunque aún estaba un poco pálida.

No quería despertarla pero tenía que tocarla para saber que estaba aquí conmigo. Me senté en el sillón que había cerca de la cama y cogí su mano. La besé intentando no pensar en que el olor a desinfectante y a medicinas se le había pegado ya a su piel. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve contemplándola en silencio. Ahora ella y mi bebé eran mi vida...después de todo lo que habíamos pasado al fin lo habíamos logrado...Nada podía salir mal, me negaba a que algo saliera mal...

Unos pequeños toquecitos sonaron a través de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - susurró Emmet.

Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper pasaron en silencio. Mi grandullón amigo venía con un enorme oso blanco con un lazo verde en la cabeza y Alice traía un ramo de flores casi más grande que ella. Todos miraron en silencio a Bella.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado? - me preguntó Rose.

- Estábamos en casa cuando ha roto aguas...todo ha pasado tan rápido, ha sido inminente – miré a Bella y la besé con suavidad la mano – El parto ha sido duro y sin anestesia...y encima ha tenido una fuerte hemorragia...Todo se ha complicado por la diabetes – suspiré – Gracias a Dios de momento está estable.

- Está un poco pálida – murmuró Jasper.

- Ella se va a poner bien...sí, ella va a recuperarse...- murmuró Alice.

- ¿Y el bebé? - dijo Rose. En ese momento me sentí un poco culpable por no haber ido a verla antes.

- La están revisando...ahora me la traerán – sonreí automáticamente – Es preciosa...- Alice sonrió.

- ¿Niña? Oh, Dios...es niña...- una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de todos.

Una enfermera se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Edward Cullen? - me levanté del sillón pero no me separé de la mano de Bella - ¿Puede acompañarme?

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté asustado - ¿Mi hija está bien? - la mujer sonrió intentando darme algo parecido a una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Está bien, a eso vengo...tiene que venir conmigo si desea verla...

Asentí un poco confundido; pensé que me la traerían directamente a la habitación...Dejé a Bella con los chicos y me dediqué a seguir a la enfermera por los pasillos. Pasamos de nuevo por el nido...aunque la enfermera pasó de largo ese lugar. Al no llevarmela a la habitación me imaginé que me llevaría allí, pensé que mi niña estaría en una de esas diminutas cunas...

- ¿Dónde me lleva? ¿Dónde está mi hija? - le pregunté a la enfermera.

- Está en neonatología, en una incubadora.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- No le puedo decir más, la doctora hablará con usted...

Una enfermera me condujo hasta la incubadora donde estaba mi hija; con todo el jaleo que hubo en el paritorio apenas pude verla un par de minutos. Pasamos por un montón de incubadoras y cunitas, todas ocupadas por bebés sonrosados. La enfermera se paró en una incubadora.

- Aquí es, esta es su hija...

Me asomé...y fruncí el ceño.

- Está...está amarilla – murmuré - ¿Y por qué tiene los ojos tapados con gasas?

- Su hija ha nacido con ictericia – me giré para encontrarme con una doctora morena de unos cincuenta años – Me llamo Carmen, soy la doctora que se encargará del bienestar de su hija.

- ¿Ictericia? - pregunté - ¿Eso es grave? - la doctora sonrió mientras miraba a mi pequeña.

- Esta pequeña es prematura...el hígado no ha terminado de madurar lo suficiente, por lo tanto la bilirrubina en sangre aumenta y se acumula en los tejidos...de ahí el color amarillento de su piel. Ya la hemos puesto tratamiento.

- ¿Y los ojos?

- Oh, sus ojos están perfectamente bien. Pero se los tenemos que tapar para que el tratamiento con fototerapia para la ictericia no dañe sus retinas – me señaló una lampara que estaba encima de la incubadora. En ese momento mi hija hizo un pucherito; el sonido siguiente me recordó al maullido de un gatito - ¿Quiere cogerla? - asentí sin apartas mis ojos embobados de ese pequeño cuerpo – Muy bien...aplíquese un poco de gel desinfectante en las manos.

Como un robot obedecí a lo que me dijo la doctora; esperé impaciente a que la mujer sacara a mi bebé de la incubadora. Mi niña se quejó por sacarla de ese lugar cálido aunque la doctora la envolvió en una pequeña mantita y me la entregó con cuidado. De nuevo volvía a tenerla entre mis brazos, ahora podá verla bien la carita. Apenas una pelusilla cubría su pequeña cabecita, sus mofletes eran redonditos y los labios tan carnosos como los de Bella.

- Su hija ha pesado tres kilos y veinte gramos...un bebé muy grande para ser prematuro – me comentó la doctora.

- ¿Le han hecho las pruebas para saber si tiene la glucosa alta?

- Sí, la hemos revisado de arriba abajo y la hemos hecho análisis. Los resultados estarán listos dentro de poco.

- ¿Pero está bien? Cuando nació la tuvieron que reanimar – murmuré mientras acunaba a mi hija.

- Eso es normal...hay bebés que necesitan un poco de ayuda para que arranquen a llorar – sonrió – La niña está bien...Es un bebé grande, pero prematuro...Le mantendremos en observación unos días por lo de la ictericia – la doctora miró el informe y frunció el ceño – Me temo que no han escrito el nombre de esta pequeña...¿Cómo se llama?

Oh, oh...no me lo podía creer. Parecía mentira que no nos hubiéramos parado a pensar en un nombre para nuestro bebé...aunque no me extrañaba nada; estas semanas habías sido muy estresantes y, sumado a que no sabíamos el sexo...Dios, no habíamos elegido un nombre...

- Eh...bueno, aún no hemos pensado un nombre...Quiero consultarlo con mi novia – la mujer asintió.

- La bebé misteriosa – sonrió – Está bien, en cuanto su novia se mejore deberían pensar un nombre para poder identificarla sin problemas...

- Mmmm, ¿no se le pueden quitar las gasas?

- Se las quitaremos un ratito hasta que le pongamos de nuevo la lámpara – la doctora le quitó despacio las gasas. Al fin pude verla los ojitos. Eran grises, como los de todos los recién nacidos...sólo esperaba que tuviera los mismos ojos marrones que Bella...

Mi pequeña empezó a gorgojear...hasta que rompió en un llanto bastante potente. Miré asustado a la doctora.

- ¿Qué la pasa? - la mujer miró una hoja que había a los pies de la incubadora y sonrió.

- Tiene hambre...Como no está mamá habrá que darle un biberón – murmuró

Una de las enfermeras trajo un biberón pequeño y me lo tendió a mi; me quedé mirando ese objeto como si me fuera a morder. Más que un biberón parecía que estaba sosteniendo una granada sin seguro.

- Ya puede darle de comer – me animó la doctora.

Le metí el biberón en la boca...bueno, no hizo falta. Mi bebé se avalanzó sobre la tetina del biberón y succionó con ganas. Sonreí ante los ruiditos que hacía mientras tomaba su alimento. Era preciosa, la mirase por donde la mirase. En poco tiempo se terminó el pequeño biberón, entonces una enfermera me la cogió y le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que echase los gases. Después miré con atención cómo le cambiaba de pañal con cuidado. Tomé notas mentales para hacerlo yo mismo en cuanto me dejasen.

Cuando desvié la mirada vi a Emmet junto a una enfermera en la puerta de neonatología. Miré de nuevo al bebé antes de ir al encuentro de mi amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es Bella...Se ha despertado y está muy nerviosa, la están intentando calmar...pregunta por ti y por su bebé. No hace más que llorar, piensa que algo ha salido mal, dice no sé qué de una pesadilla...por Dios, Edward...ven a calmarla...

* * *

><p><em>Edward con su bebé...Al final la cosa no ha salido tan mal como parecía...¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que le pasa a Bella?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_The Princess off the Dark: _**_actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes. Espero que te esté gustando, un besote! **Yolabertay:** muchas gracias! De momento está todo estable...Un beso! **EmlizabethM: **jeje, Emmet y sus dibujos...Lo del bebé es ictericia, algo bastante común. Un besote y gracias! **Giselle Cullen:** de momento están las dos bien! Un besote y gracias! **Twilightkaren:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Solecitopucheta:** lo del bebé no es nada grave y Bella está estable...Un besote! **Nina: **sí, aunque es un poco aparatoso ver a un bebé tan peque con esas gasas no es nada grave...Un besote! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **de momento sólo fue el susto, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Nikkimellark:** fue sólo un susto...prometo se buena con ellos! Un beso enorme! **Dioda: **soy un poco mala...solo un poco. Y Emmet perdido en su bosque, jeje...cada loco con su tema! Un besote! **CelesL: **no, ellas se van a poner bien en seguida! Un besote! **Wenn: **muchisimas gracias! Ha sido un susto, ellas van a esar bien...Un besote! **Indacea: **fue un parto movido pero todo salió bien. Sí, la lamparita es mano de santo, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Nany87: **sólo fue un susto...Un besote enorme! **Daniella maria: **la super bebé está perfecta, jeje...Un besote! **AglaeeCullen810: **ha cundido un poco el pánico, jeje...No, el bebé está perfecto! Un beso! **Carelymh: **me puse toda dramática con este capi, lo reconozco, jeje! Ambas estarán perfectas! Un besote enorme! **BarbyBells: **uy, el tema del nombre...ya les vale no haber pensado uno, jeje! Un besote! **SalyLuna: **el pobre Edward estaba desesperado...menos mal que todo está bien de momento...Un besote! **Keimasen86: **todo se solucionó a tiempo! Y la super bebé ya está con nosotros, jeje! Un besote! **Orisweetcullen: **jeje, prometo abandonar el drama en este fic, lo prometo de verdad! Un besote! **Jailannys: **muchas gracias! Me has hecho recordar muchas cosas que tenía un poco olvidadas, jeje. Mi nena nació a las 34 semanas, parto programado, y no necesitó nada para los pulmones porque los tenía ya maduros. Algunos de sus "vecinos" de incubadora necesitaron la lampara para la ictericia...he sacado todo lo que recordaba para el capi! Ya no queda nada para ver a tu sobri, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Briit:** es mucho más menos grave de lo que parece lo de la ictericia, ambas estarán perfectas! Un beso! **Roxcio: **ouch, no! Jeje, con Charlie ya he cubierto mi cuota de asesinatos en este fic, jeje! UAmbas estarán perfectas! Un besote! **Leonesa: **todo estará bien...Bella estará sensible, pero es algo normal, jeje! Un beso! **Viivii alice:** te prometo que ya no habrá más drama en este fic, jeje! Un beso! **Freckles03:** totalmente a la antigua usanza...pobre Bella! El nombre de momento es un misterio, jeje! Un beso! **Eve Runner: **el pobre Edward ha estado muy asustado...pero las dos estarán bien...Un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Karla Cullen Hale: **todo fue un susto...Un besote! **Deysi Maria: **las dos estarán bien después de este susto...Un besote! **Troian: **todo va a estar bien con las dos...ya no lloraremos de tristeza, lo prometo, jeje! Un beso! **CaroBereCullen:** sí, es un cúmulo de cosas...pero no es nada grave...Un besote! **Lexa0619:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Kimjim: **ufff, me haces sentir enormemente bajita, jeje! Sí, Bella necesitará estar en observación...Un besote enorme! **AnaisDifi:** un capi muy intenso...a partir de ahora seré buena con ellos, jeje! Sí, hay un método para sacar al bebé en el que se le rompe la clavícula, arrgg! Un besote! **AnonimoD: **fue un capi intenso...Un besote y gracias! **Lory24: **todo saldrá bien después del susto! Un beso! **Almaa Cullen: **lo del bebé es algo muy común en los recién nacidos...Un besote! **AlejandraZJofre: **fue muy intenso...Un beso!** Anilu-Belikov: **prometo que todo saldrá bien, jeje...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen: **sí, lo de los ojos es para protegerlo de la luz...Morada? Ouch! Ambas superaran todo esto...Un besote! **Janalez: **a muchos recién nacidos les pasa...con la lámpara se soluciona todo, jeje! Un besote! **PRISGPE: **parto y capi muy intensos...Un besote! **Sully YM: **ahora les toca ser felices y disfrutar del bebé...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale:** muchas gracias! Jeje, es mucho más aparatoso que grave, lo del bebé es algo muy común en recién nacidos...Un besote enorme! **Maricoles:** fue todo muy intenso, ahora les toca relajarse un poco, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Zujeyane: **jeje, la super bebé podrá con todos! Un beso enorme! **Isela Cullen: **todo se precipitó mucho...aunque las cosas se normalizarán en seguida...Un besote! **Carlota: **sí, la hemorragia ha sido provocada en parte por la diabetes, esa enfermedad hace que se coagule peor. Sí, nos quedan un par de celebraciones por todo lo alto, jeje! Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Aclararos que lo de la ictericia es una cosa que le ocurre a muchos recién nacidos. No es grave, con un tratamiento de luz (fototerapia) se les pasa en pocos días. Se les tapa los ojos para que la luz no dañe sus retinas. Dicho esto, nos leemos el viernes, jeje! Un besote enorme! _

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_- ¿Estás más tranquila? - me preguntó Edward con suavidad. Miré hacia mi regazo donde dormía plácidamente mi bebé; quería aprovechar los minutos porque pronto la tendría que meter de nuevo en la incubadora._

_- Sí...ahora sí...No sabes lo mál que lo he pasado...Cuando me he despertado y no te he visto...- suspiré aguantando las lágrimas - Pensé que había pasado algo malo..._


	56. Capítulo 56 La más hermosa

CAPÍTULO 56 LA MÁS HERMOSA

Mi bebé ya había nacido. Era una niña y era preciosa. Cuando Edward me la colocó sobre el pecho sentí que no podía ser más feliz en esta vida; lo había pasado mal. El dolor había sido horrible y el miedo logró paralizarme en un par de ocasiones. Pero aquí estaba, respirando y viviendo ahora fuera de mi. Edward nos miró...y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no llora? - le miré confundida - ¿Por qué no llora? - gritó.

Miré hacia mi bebé...era cierto. No lloraba...y los bebés debían de llorar al nacer. Mi niña ni lloraba ni emitía ningún sonido. Una enfermera me la arrebató de mis brazos y se la llevó lejos de mi.

- Reanimala – murmuró alguien en la sala.

- ¿Por qué no llora? - repetía Edward - ¿Por qué no llora?

Empecé a ver todo borroso; no sabía si era a causa del mareo que se apoderaba de mi o por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. Quizás por ambas. Edward estaba en medio del paritorio y no podía ver lo que le estaban haciendo a nuestra hija. Tampoco era capaz de distinguir ninguna palabra entre los murmullos de las enfermeras y los médicos.

- Está sangrando – murmuró Edward – Sale mucha sangre...

No sabía hacia donde mirar. Esa pequeña sala se sumió en un verdadero caos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía a los médicos sobre mi. La que sangraba era yo. Había sangre por todas partes; en el suelo, en la bata del médico, en las manos de Edward...y lo que más me angustiaba era que mi bebé seguía sin llorar.

- Mi bebé...mi bebé...¡mi bebé!

- Bella...

- ¡Quiero a mi bebé!

- ¡Bella! - alguien me zarandeó por los hombros con fuerza...Entonces desperté.

Miré a mi alrededor; ya no estaba en esa sala de partos. Ahora estaba en una habitación blanca acompañada por mis amigos. Emmet, Jasper, Rose y Alice me miraban preocupados. El que me había zarandeado era Emmet, aún estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó, pero no le contesté,

- ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Y mi bebé? - dije mientras mis respiraciones se me atascaban en la garganta – Dime dónde están – agarré a Emmet de la manga de la camiseta mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara.

- Edward está con la pequeña...no debes de preocuparte por nada.

- ¡Mientes! Ella no lloraba...en mi pesadilla no lloraba...Mi bebé no lloró al nacer...- apenas me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban llorando también – Quiero saber qué pasa – me fui a levantar.

- A dónde crees que vas? - Jasper me empujó con suavidad por los hombros hasta dejarme tumbada de nuevo, justo como lo había hecho la enfermera...en el paritorio.

- ¡Quiero sabér dónde demonios está mi hija! - espeté.

- Ahora tienes que descansar, Bella...te han dado muchos puntos...- ignoré las palabras de Emmet...y el dolor que sentí en el centro de mi cuerpo me hizo sisear en alto. Sabía que parir no era fñacil...pero no sabía que podía resultar tan horriblemente doloroso. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó una enfermera - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Se te han pasado los efectos del calmante?

- Quiero ver a mi bebé – la mujer se acercó a mi y miró los monitores que había al lado de mi cama. Era la primera vez que reparaba en ellos.

- ¿Dónde está el papá de la criatura?

- Ha ido a ver al bebé, una enfermera ha ido con él...lo que pasa es que no sabemos dónde la han llevado...- dijo Emmet.

- La niña ha sido prematura – aportó Rose.

- Bien – la enfermera asintió – Seguramente esté ingresada en neonatología...Vamos a hacer una cosa. Vamos a ir en busca del papá y vamos a traerle con nosotros para que él mismo te informe de cómo va todo, ¿de acuerdo? En unos minutos vendrá el doctor y te examinará para ver si estás en condiciones de moverte - asentí un poco más calmada – Bien, que uno de vosotros me acompañe.

Emmet se ofreció voluntario para acompañar a la enfermera. Me tapé la cara con las manos y lloré en alto. Me sentía tan extraña, tan...vacía. Necesitaba a mi bebé conmigo, a mi lado...Necesitaba volver a sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo...Las chicas intentaron darme todo su apoyo y su cariño, pero no necesotaba palabras de ánimo...necesitaba un cuerpecito contra el mío...

Como predijo la enfermera a los pocos minutos vino un médico a la habitacion. Mis amigos salieron para que el doctor me examinase. He de decir que no dejé de llorar en todo el rato y no precisamente por el examen al que me estaba sometiendo el médico; me dolía tanto no tener a mi bebé conmigo que el dolor físico pasó a un segundo plano.

- Por el momento has dejado de sangrar...perdiste mucha sangre durante el parto – comentó el médico – Debido a la diabetes sanas más despacio...

- ¿Podré ir a ver a mi bebé?

- No quiero que hagas esfuerzos para que no tengamos problemas con los puntos. Tendrás que ir en silla de ruedas – el médico me miró y sonrió – Pasará – le miré confundida – No dejas de llorar, te sientes triste y abatida por no tener a tu hija cerca...Pasará, creéme. Después de dar a luz las mujeres teneis un cocktail de hormonas demasiado intenso...La depresión post parto. Sé que es fácil decirlo teniendo en cuenta tus antecedentes clínicos...pero no te preocupes antes de tiempo por las cosas. No ha pasado nada malo – asentí como pude.

Apenas se fue el médico Edward entró por la puerta; fruncí el ceño al ver su cara de preocupación. Se acercó a mi con rapidez y me abrazó mientras me acunaba sobre su pecho.

- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

- ¿Dónde está, Edward? Dime como está...por favor...- Edward se separó de mi y me cogió la cara con las manos.

- Es la niña más perfecta del mundo – sonreí a la vez que lloraba – Es...es increíble...

- ¿Pero está bien? Quiero verla – retiré las sábanas de la cama, pero Edward me impidió seguir adelante.

- Está bien...pero antes debes saber algo, Bella...- le miré asustada – No, no te preocupes...no es nada malo...La niña ha nacido con ictericia.

- ¿Qué es eso? - murmuré.

- Tiene la piel amarillenta por una subida de bilirrubina. No, no es grave – me cortó cuando abrí la boca para hablar – Es prematura y es algo muy común. He preferido decírtelo antes para que no te pille de sorpresa – asentí – Le están poniendo luz como parte del tratamiento y por eso le tapan los ojitos con gasas, para que no le dañe la retina. Así que no te asustes cuando la veas, ¿vale? Es más aparatoso que grave...

Sin decirme nada se acercó a mi y me besó en los labios. Ese beso, suave, lento y tierno logró calmarme un poco. Edward se separó demasiado pronto de mis labios...apoyó su frente con la mía.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella...- susurró.

- ¿El qué?

- Darme otro susto como el de antes...No parabas de sangrar, te desmayaste – suspiró – Creí que te perdía, Bella...No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, por favor...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que nos separaramos. Eran los chicos y venían con uan silla de ruedas.

- ¿Estás mejor? - me preguntó Alice.

- Un poco...me duele todo, pero se me pasará cuando vea a mi hija.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la silla de ruedas con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir; aún así el dolor fue horrible. Ni sabía ni quería saber los puntos que me habían dado...Dejamos a los chicos en la habitacion mientras Edward me conducía por los pasillos. Llegamos a una gran sala en la que había un montón de incubadoras; según avanzábamos me iba estremeciendo más y más. Había niños realmente pequeños, bebés que cabían en una sólo mano...Otros estaban conectados a un montón de cables, con un montón de vías...Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Estaría así mi bebé? ¿Edward habría suavizado la situación para que yo no me exaltara?

Edward se detuvo en una incubadora con una gran lámpara, aunque estaba apagada. En su interior había un pequeño bebé. Mi bebé. Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza mientras yo empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Edward tenía razón; la tierna piel del bebé estaba amarilla...pero era hermosa. Estaba dormidita de lado con sus carnosos labios haciendo un pucherito adorable. Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros y me sonrió ampliamente.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que esta pequeña tenga un poco de cariño de mamá. Supongo que deseas cogerla, ¿no? - asentó siendo incapaz de decir nada.

La enfermera me la envolvió en una pequeña mantita blanca y me la dejó en los brazos.

- Así...eso es...mantenla arropadita...les gusta estar calentitos, ten en cuenta que en la tripa de mamá se está muy calentito – sonreí sin dejar de mirar esa pequeña cara – Y mantenla cerca de tu pecho, que oiga el latido de tu corazón...

- Es perfecta – murmuré cuando nos dejó a solas la enfermera – Es tan...suave – dije pasando mis dedos por su piel – Mira qué manitas, Edward – de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos – Creo que he encontrado mi gran motivo para seguir viviendo, Edward...

- ¿Estás más tranquila? - me preguntó Edward con suavidad. Miré hacia mi regazo donde dormía pácidamente mi bebé; quería aprovechar los minutos porque pronto la tendría que meter de nuevo en la incubadora.

- Sí...ahora sí...No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado...Cuando me he despertado y no te he visto...- suspiré aguantando las lágrimas – Pensé que había pasado algo malo...

- No, no es nada malo ni grave...Tendrá que estar unos días aquí, en observación...al igual que tu...

- ¿Has avisado a mi madre?

- Por su puesto...no le he dicho nada del susto que me has dado...Supongo que tu madre y mis padres vendrán juntos...- me pasó los dedos por la mejilla – Tu madre está muy contenta por ser por fin abuela, su primera nieta...Lo que me recuerda una cosa...se nos ha pasado por alto una de las cosas más importantes – le miré confundida - Nuestra hija no tiene nombre...

Oh, por todo lo sagrado...¿y será verdad? No me podía creer que se nos hubiera pasado por alto una cosa así.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarla? - Edward me formuló la pregunta del millón

– Bueno...la verdad...no sé...

- A mi me gusta Sophie – miré a Edward – Ese nombre significa sabiduría – se encogió de hombros...

- Me gusta...- sonreí – Me gusta mucho más que la opción que se me había ocurrido – Edward levantó una ceja – La persona que supo antes que nadie lo que iba a pasar...Se me había ocurrido llamar a nuestro bebé Alice, en honor a la pitonisa – Edward abrió los ojos horrorizado.

- No, ni hablar...con una Alice bajita y que no deja de moverse tenemos suficiente – una carcajada se escapó de mis labios – Sophie Cullen...no suena mal, ¿no?

- Suena de maravilla...

Al fin las enfermeras pudieron poner el nombre de nuestra hija en su corresponiente incubadora. Estuvimos doce días ingresadas en el hospital.

La ictericia de Sophie mejoró, así que a los pocos días la sacaron de la incubadora para mantenerla en una cunita; cuando nos dieron los resultados de los análisis de la pequeña suspiramos de alivio. Había nacido con los niveles normales de glucosa en sangre...Y cada día que pasaba más perfecta la veía. Me encantaba verla dormir, me encantaba esos gestos que se asemejaban a una sonrisa, aunque técnicamente era imposible, me encantaban hasta sus llantos parecidos a un gatito...

Y Edward no podía estar más pendiente de ambas. Estuvo pendiente de mi en todo momento, no quería que hiciera nada por miedo a que mis puntos se saltaran...Era cierto que estaba un poco incómoda; el parto fue tan traumático que tuvieron que darme diez puntos. Gracias a Dios mi enfermedad estaba controlada y no me dio problemas a la hora de cicatrizar correctamente. Los médicos tenían la esperanza de que mi diabetes desapareciera.

Todos estaban deseando de que fuéramos a casa para poder coger y abrazar a la pequeña a gusto; en la sala de neonatología las visitas estaban muy controladas, además los únicos que podíamos coger a los bebés éramos los padres...todos estaban deseosos de coger a la pequeña Sophie.

La salida del hospital fue toda una fiesta. Todos vinieron a nuestro apartamento. Tanto los padres de Edward como mi madre estaban como locos con la niña. Entre los tres trajeron una infinidad de regalos...peluches, trajecitos, ropita...Fue muy cómico ver al grandullón de Emmet con mi hija en brazos mientras le explicaba cómo había pintado el bosque de su habitacion...Había sido duro llegar hasta aquí después de la traumática experiencia que tuve. Me parecía increíble tener un bebé mío entre mis brazos...Pero aquí estaba, llorando, comiendo, durmiendo y viviendo a mi lado, en mis brazos...

Al atardecer los chicos y nuestros padres nos dejaron a solas con nuestra hija. Nuestra primera noche en casa...Edward y yo bañamos juntos a Sophie, la pusimos un pijamita de ositos y me senté con ella en la mecedora mientras la daba el pecho; mi hija había hecho honor a su nombre. Había sido lista y sabia...después de probar la leche materna no quiso volver a coger el biberón...para desdicha de Edward.

- Si hubiéramos seguido con el biberón yo podría ayudarte por las noches – murmuró mientras observaba cómo mamaba la niña.

- Te he dicho mil veces que prefiero darle mi leche, Edward...

- Lo sé...sólo quiero ayudarte – le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Me ayudas simplemente con tenerte aquí a mi lado...- miré hacia abajo – Parace que esta pequeña se ha quedado dormida...- separé a Sophie de mi pecho y la dejé sobre mi regazo. Dormía tan plácidamente que me daba pena tumbarla en la cuna.

- No sabes lo perfecta que te ves con Sophie en brazos – me susurró Edward mientras me acariciaba el brazo – Creo que va a tener tus ojos...sí, eso me encantaría...- sonreí – Bella...estos días han sido duros...demasiado. Tú lo has sufrido en tus carnes, pero te prometo que como espectador ha sido horrible – suspiró – Me dijiste que te lo pidiera de nuevo en otra ocasión...y de mejor forma – sacó una caja de su bolsillo del pantalón – Quizás una cena romántica a la luz de las velas sería el escenario ideal para esto...pero para mi el mejor momento es aquí y ahora. No veo mejor momento para pedirte de nuevo que te cases conmigo...aquí, en nuestra casa y con nuestra hija en brazos...- con la mano libre que tenía me tapé la boca. Me estaba emocionando de nuevo aunque me lo había pedido mil veces antes. Pero esta vez era especial...Abrió la caja de terciopelo verde y me la tendió – Quiero que te conviertas en Bella Cullen de una buena vez...- sonrió - Bella...¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- Por el amor de Dios...eres perfecto...- susurré - Claro que voy a casarme contigo, Edward...cuando quieras y como quieras...- Edward sonrió tanto hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

- Entonces...¿puedo ponerte el anillo? - asentí como una posesa. Edward deslizó un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el medio. Lo miré fascinada. Sí, sí, ¡sí! Ahora sí, ahora sí sentía que era el momento...Aún no sabía cuándo...pero muy pronto me iba a convertir en señora Cullen...

* * *

><p><em>Al fin tendremos boda, jeje! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido el nombre de la pequeña?<em>

**_Nina: _**_muchas gracias, un beso! **Sully YM:** al final todo salió bien, jeje! Un besote! **Maricoles: **muchisimas gracias! Edward es super tierno...Un besote enorme! **Rakel: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Giselle Cullen:** muchas gracias! Ya están en casa...Un beso! **Roxcio: **muchas gracias! A partir de ahora será plenamente feliz...Un beso! **BarbyBells:** sí, es algo que se soluciona en unos días...Un besote! **Wenn:** muchisimas gracias a ti por leerlos, un besote! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso!** Yolabertay: **muchas gracias! Es algo muy común si la mamá tiene diabetes...Un besote! **Danielat: **Edward no puede ser más tierno, jeje! Un beso!** Kjmima: **está recuperadísimas! Ahora les toca ser felices! Un besote! **Ninna Riva: **muchisimas gracias por leerla! Un besote enorme! **ALI-LU CULLEN: **ouch! Lo siento...debí de perderme...También naciste amarilla? Un besote! **Dioda: **jejeje, dejemosle...sigue en el bosque! Un besote enorme!** Jailannys: **no se veían bien los links :( El bebé de Bella nace con siete meses...me dijeron que a partir de esa edad es más factible que los pulmones estén completamente bien...Por eso elegí los siete meses, para que la situación no fuera más traumática de lo que ya era, jeje! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Troian: **Edward como papá es un amor! Un besote y garcias! **Suzette-cullen: **después de la tormenta viene la calma...y una boda, jeje! Ahora serán felices...Un besote! **Salyluna: **ya están recuperadas y en casa...y con boda! Un beso! **Indacea:** jejeje, después del susto no creo que se atrevan...Un besote y gracias! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN:** Bella aceptó! Tendremos boda! Un besote enorme! **Elita cullen:** por fin tenemos bebé, jeje! Un beso! **Eve Runner:** la pobre tuvo una pesadilla...menos mal que nuestro Eddie logró calmarla! Un besote! **Costanza rojas: **muchas gracias! Están calmadas...y tendremos boda! Un besote! **Twilightkaren:** es super tierno, jeje! Le quedan como tres o cuatro capis...más o menos...Un besote! **Briit:** jejeje, sí...eso es algo que se soluciona en seguida. Un besote! **Solecitopucheta: **sí, pero después vio a su bebé y se le pasó todo...Un beso! **Carelymh:** muchas gracias! La verdad es que estuvo intenso...Aunque Bella se tiene que recuperar...habrá acción, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Nany87: **sí, se merecen ser felices...como marido y mujer! Un beso! **Freckles03: **sí, es más aparatoso que grave...Un besote enorme y gracias!** Zujeyane: **ya está recuperadisimas, jeje! Un besote! **Sumebe:** muchas gracias, un beso! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchsimas gracias, un besote!** PRISGPE: **y después del susto...creo que se ha traumatizado, jeje! Un beso! **Nikkimellark: **muchas gracias, un besote! **Lory24: **va a ser un super papá, jeje! Un beso!** Keimasen86: **sí, a ver cómo se las arreglan estos dos con el bebé, jeje! Un besote! **Anilu-Belikov: **muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme!** Kimjim: **sí, es algo muy común...Mi hija estuvo también en neonatos y había muchisimos niños con ictericia. Un besote! **Andrea 14: **Edward es super tierno...Un besote! **Savale 17: **muchisimas gracias! Creo que me puse sentimental recordando esos momentos, jeje! Un besote y gracias!** The Princess of the Dark: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Renée fue un poco...ugh, mala al principio. Menos mal que ha mejorado bastante...Buenísima la música ;) Un besote enorme! **MartichSwan:** es como perfecto, jeje! Ahora lo que viene es la boda! Por cierto, qué rabia lo que pasó con tu fic, menos mal que ya he visto que lo vas a volver a subir ;) Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** la nena es un encanto...ahora va a ir todo bien! Un besote! **AnonimoD: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **CelesL:** sólo fue un susto! Ahora a ser felices...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale: **jejeje, la ictericia es muy común en los bebés recién nacidos. Con el tratamiento se quita a los pocos días y no tiene por qué dejar secuelas. Ya hay boda! Un besote! **Maru-Chan1296: **muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Carlota:** ahora ya van camino de la felicidad...Un beso! **LizaTwilight: **ohh...estos partos son de alto riesgo...Muchas gracias, un besote! **Diannaesmeeblack: **muchisimas gracias por leerlas ;) Ahora sí que tienen que ser felices! Un besote! **CaroBereCullen: **jejeje, espero que salga bien ese examen, un besote y suerte! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore: **Edward es super tierno...a ver cómo se le da ejerciendo de marido, jeje! Un besote! **Kriss21:** muchisimas garcias por leerlo, un besote enorme! **Carmen** **Cullen-.i love fic:** muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Isela Cullen: **Edward lo pasó fatal el pobre...ahora Bella le ha dado una alegría aceptando casarse con él, jeje! Un besote! **JocelynSalas:** muchas gracias! Ya te mandé un mensaje por Facebook, soy Laura atenea ;) Un beso! **Janalez: **ahora todo será felicidad! Un besote! **Mirdg:** muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Quedan pocos capítulos de la historia, como tres o cuatro...esto llega a su fin! Nos leemos el lunes, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño._

_- No, no me gusta - las chicas suspiraron sonoramente. Ambas estaban cansadas...y yo también. Además de deprimida._

_- ¿Qué problema hay con este vestido? - ahora me tocó suspirar a mi._

_- No, el vestido no es el problema...soy yo. ¡Mírame! Parezco una maldita vaca..._


	57. Capítulo 57 La boda de mi mejor amiga

CAPÍTULO 57 LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA

Me iba a casar. Eso era un hecho. Edward me había pedido que me casara con én por enésima vez y yo había aceptado...al fin. Edward sonreía con satisfacción cada vez que miraba miraba el anillo de mi dedo.

Si por él hubiera sido nos habríamos ido a Las Vegas y nos habríamos casado en ese mismo instante, pero aún teníamos una boda por delante. Rose y Emmet estaban los primeros en la lista de enlaces...Sí, sí, sí...se nos acumulaban las bodas de una manera increíble.

Pero no pasaba nada, podíamos esperar un poco más ya que la boda de nuestros amigos era en un par de semanas. Parecía increíble como pasaba el tiempo; la pequeña Sophie ya tenía un mes y medio y era el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Gracias a Dios estaba completamente sana. Todas las revisiones a las que habíamos ido no habían podido salir mejor. La ictericia y el fantasma de la diabetes había desaparecido por completo.

Aún no podíamos saber el color de su pelo, ya que lo único que cubría su cabecita era una fina pelusilla de un color indefinido entre marrón y dorado. Lo que sí se había determinado era el color de sus preciosos ojos que para alegría de Edward eran marrones. En resumen, mi hija no podía estar más preciosa.

No podía decir lo mismo de mi misma.

Obviando el cocktail de hormonas que aún se cocía en mi interior...me veía horrenda. Sí, ya...no dormía muy bien a pesar de que Sophie sí lo hacía. Apenas se despertaba una o dos veces en la noche para darle en pecho...pero estaba muy pendiente de ella. Quizás demasiado...

- No entiendo cómo me puedo estar quedando sin leche con las tetas que aún tengo – murmuré.

Estábamos en la tienda de Alice, en el mismo probador en el que minutos antes Rose se había hecho la última prueba de su vestido de novia. Ahora me tocaba a mi probarme el vestido que iba a llevar a su boda...Este era el quinto vestido que me probaba...estaba empezando a pensar que el mejor modelo que iba a poder llevar era un saco de patatas. Dios...me veía horrible con todo...Me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño.

- No, no me gusta – las chicas suspiraron sonoramente. Ambas estaban cansadas...y yo también. Además de derpimida.

- ¿Qué problema hay con este vestido? - ahora me tocó suspirar a mi.

- No, el vestido no es el problema...soy yo. ¡Mírame! Parezco una maldita vaca...y no lo digo por mi experiencia con la lactancia – murmuré.

- Diste a luz hace un mes y medio, Bella – me animó Rose mientras acunaba a mi bebé en sus brazos; se había quedado dormida hacía un rato...seguramente de aburrimiento...– El cuerpo tarda un tiempo en adaptarse, ¿sabes?

- Rose, te recuerdo que me caso en breve...¡me caso! Apenas dos meses, Rose...y no sé qué me voy a poner para mi puñetera boda porque estoy tan grande como un transatlántico – sollocé.

- Schhhh, tu vestido de novia déjamelo a mi, nena...Tenemos tiempo limitado por las prisas de tu prometido, pero...ya tengo algo en mente...¡Será sorprendente! - dijo muy animada.

- Ufff, con que sea adelgazante me vale – ambas se rieron – Intento comer sano y no pasarme con nada...- dije mientras me quitaba el vestido – pero no consigo adelgazar nada...

- Chicas – Heidi asomó la cabeza. Traía una funda de ropa en una percha – Acabamos de recibir el pedido...Traigo algo que te puede gustar – me dijo sonriendo.

A Alice le faltó ponerse a aplaudir cuando vio el vestido. Era verde oscuro con unos preciosos bordados negros en el bajo. Tenía un gran escote y el corte imperio parecía de lo mejor para disimular mis kilos de más. Alice me ayudó a subirme la cremallera...y ahora sí que aplaudió.

- Este...¡es este!

- Sí, te queda genial – me dijo Heidi.

Las chicas estaban tan animadas que me llevé el vestido a casa...aunque nada me convencía. Había vuelto a mis inicios. Volvía a ser la Bella redondita que una vez fui...Y en cierto modo me daba miedo que Edward me dejara por eso. Sí, quizás era un poco fatalista, pero mis hormonas no me lo ponían nada fácil. Cuando íbamos paseando por la calle era consciente de cómo miraban las mujeres a Edward. ¿Y si alguna de esas chicas le parecía más atractiva que yo? ¿Y si se cansaba de mi?

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Miré a Edward; estaba sentado a mi lado en el sofá. Había venido a casa hacía un rato, no le había dado tiempo ni a quitarse el traje porque había querido estar presente en el baño de Sophie.

- ¿Estás cansada? - me acarició la mejilla – Esta semana empezamos con los biberones, así te podré ayudar por las noches – asentí.

- Ya...no es eso...

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

- Me he comprado un vestido para la boda de Rose y Emmet...al fin – Edward se rascó la cabeza confundido.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

- No me gusta nada de lo que me pongo, Edward...Me siento horrible...¡estoy horrible!

- Bella, por el amor de Dios...tu nunca podrás estar horrible – le miré de reojo – Tú puedes estar hermosa con lo que quieras ponerte...

- Estoy gorda.

- No, no estás gorda...estás perfecta – dijo mientras me pasaba la mano por la cintura.

- Hace tiempo no te gustaban las gordas – murmuré. Edward se tensó contra mi cuerpo.

- Hace tiempo yo podía ser un gilipollas, Bella...- suspiró – Me gustas como estás, cielo...

- Sí, ya...

- Oh, por favor...Bella...podría decirte esto con más sutileza pero...¡estoy deseando de meterte mano! - abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - Edward sonrió un poco avergonzado por su arrebato pasional.

- Que...tengo ganas de saber si esos pechos son tan rotundos como parecen desde fuera...Reconozco que tengo envidia de mi hija...Ella te los ve a diario...y los chupa...y yo no – murmuró.

- ¿Te...te sigo resultando atractiva? - asintió tan rápidamente que se le movió el pelo.

- Sí...creo que no me he dado tantas duchas de agua fría seguidas en mi vida...si acabo cogiendo frío será tu culpa – me reí a carcajadas - ¿Cuándo tienes que volver a la revisión del ginecólogo? - susurró con voz ronca.

- Dos días antes de la boda – murmuré.

- Perfecto – Edward me dedicó una sonrisa de lo más perversa – Tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...- dijo moviendo las cejas. Oh, bien...me apuntaré en la agenda esa perversa amenaza...oh, sí...

Los días siguientes fueron un caos; las chicas me empezaron a ayudar con los preparativos de mi propia boda...aunque sólo en ciertas partes. Ellas se iban a encargar del lugar del enlace y de la posterior fiesta...yo no tenía ni idea de nada. Y al preguntarle a Edward él me respondía con evasivas. Mucho me temía que él estaba compinchado con las chicas en los preparativos...al menos me dejaron elegir los platos del catering y las flores...Qué generosas...

Como le dije a Edward dos días antes de la boda de mi amiga fui a la cita con el doctor Newman; me hizo una revisión completa y me dijo que todo estaba en orden...los puntos cicatrizaron bien hacía ya días gracias a que mi diabetes había desaparecido; mis niveles de azúcar habían vuelto a la normalidad...es decir, altos sin tener que pincharme insulina. Nada había quedado en mi cuerpo del traumático parto que tuve.

Ahora sólo me quedaba disfrutar de mi hija, de la boda de mi amiga y...de Edward.

La promesa de recuperar el tiempo perdido me había puesto nerviosa y ansiosa, aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de él. Estaba terminando de vestir a Sophie para la boda cuando Edward apareció en la puerta de la habitación; aunque le veía todos los días en traje debido a su trabajo jamás me acostumbraría a tal visión. Estaba simplemente perfecto con su traje gris y esa camisa blanca.

- Está preciosa – dijo mirando a Sophie.

El vestidito que llevaba se lo había regalado Alice. Y era rosa, justo como ella predijo. Cuando Edward la cogió sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, como siempre hacía. Me encantaba ver interactuar a Edward con la niña. Eran...especiales.

- Sí...la niña más guapa de todo el mundo – murmuró mientras la acunaba – Tu y yo nos vamos a ir a ver dibujos mientras mami se arregla – me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo – Seguro que se va a ver sorprendente...

Edward se fue de allí dejándome con el corazón agitado. ¿Se podía ser más...perfecto?

No me llevó mucho tiempo arreglarme, me maquillé de manera discreta y me puse el vestido de Alice...Bueno, al menos disimulaba esas partes de mi cuerpo que habían quedado taaan redondeadas, aunque no tenía nada que ver con mi cuerpo de antes. Cuando salí al salón Sophie se había quedado dormida en brazos de Edward.

- Estás preciosa, Bella – dijo cuando me miró.

- No eres parcial, Edward...- suspiré – Supongo que no está tan mal como podía estar...

- Más tarde te puedo demostrar lo bien que te veo – me susurró en el oído.

Decir que me temblaron las piernas al oir esa frase sería quedarme corta...y seguían temblándome cuando llegamos a la pequeña iglesia donde se iba a celebrar en enlace.

Todos nuestros amigos se dehicieron en elogios con la pequeña Sophie, la niña fue rodando de brazo en brazo para que todo el mundo pudiera hacerla carantoñas...y ella encantada, claro. Este iba a ser el bebé más mimado del mundo...

Reconozco que me puse nerviosa cuando empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial por toda la iglesia; quizás veía la boda de mi amiga como un pequeño adelanto o ensayo de la que iba a ser mi boda. Estaba super emocionada, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver mi estado post parto.

Emmet esperaba nervioso encima del altar. Si su madre, la madrina, le hubiera dejado estaría comiéndose las uñas...hasta que su cara pasó de total nerviosismo a flipado total. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Rose entró en el lugar del brazo del señor Hale. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido. Era todo...el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje...Me hubiera encantado estar con ella para ayudarla como lo hizo Alice, pero mi prioridad ahora era Sophie...

Cuando Rose llegó al altar Emmet la cogió de las manos y se las besó. El muy capullo iba a conseguir que llorara como una niña pequeña...La ceremonia no pudo ser más emotiva. Para cuando el cura les dijo a esos dos que ya eran marido y mujer Emmet ya estaba llorando, besó a la novia llorando...y para cuando caminaron hacia la salida de la iglesia seguía llorando. De hecho Alice le tuvo que dar un pañuelo al pobre. Y yo que creía que solamente eran las mujeres las que lloraban en las bodas...

La celebración se hizo en el Hotel Luxury, ese lugar en el que Rose y yo desayunábamos día sí y día también, ese mismo lugar en el que me contó toda emocionada que había conocido a Emmet y a sus amigos...Ese momento se me antojaba ahora lejano y remoto. Parecía que habían pasado mil años en vez de meses.

Miré hacia el salón; después de la maravillosa cena las sillas y las mesas eficientemente decoradas habían desaparecido para hacer las veces de pista de baile donde Rose y el capullo bailaban abrazados.

- Hacen muy buena pareja – le comenté a Edward mientras yo le daba el biberón a Sophie.

- Jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ver al capullo de mi amigo vestido de novio y con una alianza en el dedo.

- Yo tampoco me imaginé que podría verte de esa manera...y dentro de dos meses te casas...conmigo – Edward sonrió mientras le limpiaba la boquita a nuestra hija.

- Estoy deseando que llegue ese día – dijo antes de besarme.

Cuando nuestras lenguas y nuestros labios se separaron me quedé un poco aturdida; Dios, sí que había echado de menos a Edward en el sentido más carnal de la palabra...Parpadeé varias veces antes de enfocar mi vista en lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Ese...ese que está con Heidi no es Alec? - Edward miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando y sonrió de nuevo.

- Sí...ya lo creo – Alec se acercó a Heidi y le dijo algo cerca del oído que la hizo sonreir – Parece que nuestro niño va a triunfar...

- Ójala sea verdad...Heidi parece muy buena chica...También ha sufrido lo suyo por amor...

Dejé de mirar a la futura pareja en potencia cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi. Me estaba mirando con un gesto claramente sensual y muy sexual.

- No se a ti...pero a mi se me están quitando las ganas de estar aquí – se relamió los labios a la vez que mi respiración se aceleraba – La idea de volver a casa ahora mismo se me hace muy tentadora.

Me mordí el labio y apreté las piernas por las sensaciones que las palabras de Edward me estaban causando; sus palabras no podían ser más incitantes.

Edward cogió a Sophie, que iba mordisqueando su chupete a conciencia mientras se reía, para despedirnos de nuestros amigos...al menos de los que estaban sobrios ya que la parejita, Heidi y Alec, no se enterararon de nada...Cuando llegamos al coche Édward colocó a la niña en su sillita y pusimos rumbo a casa. Yo iba en el asiento trasero, de modo que cada vez que Edward miraba por el espejo retrovisor me encontraba con su mirada ardiente...mucho me temía que tenía buenos planes en su cabeza para esta noche.

Para cuando llegamos a casa Sophie ya estaba más que dormida y seguramente seguiría así durante cinco o seis horas más. Tiempo más que suficiente para lo que Edward tuviera en mente. Cuando llegamos al apartamento Edward me abrió la puerta para que pasará con Sophie; fui directamente a su cuarto para dejarla sobre su cuna. Antes de irme la di un beso en la frente y sintonicé el altavoz para oirla en caso de que se despertara. Cuando volví al salón Edward no estaba.

- ¿Edward?

- Bella...estoy aquí...- la voz venía de nuestra habitación.

Caminé descalza por el suelo hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto. Oh, por Dios...Edward se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, así como los zapatos y los calcetines. Verle así, en medio de nuestra habitación, con esa camisa arremangada y su pelo cobrizo revuelto...

- Ven aquí, Bella...Espero que estés un poco más descansada porque esta noche va a ser larga...

* * *

><p><em>De momento se ha celebrado la boda de Rose y Emmet...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Teneis ganas de la segunda boda del fic?<em>

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Yolabertay: _**_en el próximo capi hay boda de nuevi! Un besote! **Keimasen86:** Edward nos va a derretir, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Indacea: **sin duda la mejor ocasión! Un besote! **Wenn:** me alegro de que te guste el nombre! Un besote y gracias! **CaroBereCullen:** espero que haya salido bien el examen! Un besote enorme! **Solecitopucheta:** sí, sí...de nuevo tendremos boda! Un besote! **Giselle Cullen: **muchas gracias! A prepararse, chicas...tenemos otra boda, jeje! Un beso! **Andrea 14: **jejeje, tienes razón...Renesmee está un poco visto...Un besote! **Daniella maria:** Edward va a estar muuuy sexy en el próximo capítulo! Un besote! **Nina:** jeje, pobre Emmet llorando en su boda...Un beso! **Eve Runner:** Bella está un poco insegura...Edward se encargará de demostrarle lo hermosa que la ve...Un besote enorme! **TheDC1809: **por fin dijo "si", jeje! Un beso! **VaNeSaErK:** muchas gracias! Ahora sí...serán marido y mujer! Un besote enorme! **Karla Cullen Hale: **muchisimas gracias, un besote!** Kjmima: **muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, un besote enorme! **Lexa0619: **muchas gracias, un beso! **Lorenni: **muchas gracias por leer el fic! No alargué el embarazo de Bella porque si no se habría hecho eterno, jeje! Un besote! **Kriss21:** muchisimas gracias! Ya tenemos boda! Un beso! **Nany87: **ya era hora de que Bella aceptara! Un besote! **Leonesa:** muchisimas gracias! Habrá más embarazos...más adelante! Un besote! **Ichigo cullen: **gracias a ti poe leerla! Un besote enorme! **Nikkimellark:** Alice le hará un super vestido a Bella! Un besote y gracias! **Freckles03:** muchas gracias! Se viene la boda! Un besote! **Viivii alice:** muchas gracias! Edward se va a encargar de que piense lo contrario, jeje! Un besote! **Troian: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **SalyLuna:** se nos acumulan las bodas, jeje! Un besote enorme y gracias! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jejeje, da mucha pena ver a los bebés con esas lamparitas...Un besote y gracias! **Fran Ktrin Black:** Edward lo pidió en condiciones esta vez, jeje! Un besote! **Carelymh:** muchisimas gracias! Edward es taaan tierno...aunque la ternura se la dejará olvidad en el próximo capi...viene Lemmon! Un besote enorme! **Briit: **de momento la peque tiene los ojos de Bella, jeje...Un besote y gracias! **BarbyBells: **Alec parece ser que ha triunfado con Heidi, jeje...era de esperar! Un besote y gracias! **Anilu-Belikov:** muchas gracias! Un besote enorme! **Kimjim: **muchas gracias! Sí, Emmet se está ganando el corazón de Bella...Un besote! **Maricoles:** sí, son incluso más hermosos...qué te puedo decir...mi bebé fue muy pequeñita! Un besote enorme! **HCULLEN:** muchisimas gracias, de verdad! En el próximo capi tendremos boda de nuevo! Un besote! **Lory24:** muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Maru-chan1296: **muchas gracias, un beso! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN: **jejeje, menos mal...con una Alice saltarina tenemos de sobra, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Savale17:** sí, al fin lo logró, jeje! Un besote! **CelesL:** Edward la quiere de todas formas...y se lo va a demostrar, jeje! Un besote! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** sí, fue la petición en el momento justo...Un besote y gracias! **MartichSwan: **las cosas no pueden ir mejor para todos, ya era hora de que fueran felices, jeje! De nada, nena...es una injusticia esto de la eliminación de fics :( Un beste enorme! **Lugardita: **muchas gracias por leerla, un beso! **Lety isa c:** muchisimas gracias por leer los fics! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Paola C19:** muchas gracias! Tendremos otra boda en el siguiente capi! Un besote! **Sully YM:** gracias a ti! Sí, por fin los veremos en el altar! Un besote! **Ninna Riva:** oh, sí...pamela! Jejeje, solo diré que la boda será...ufff, ideal! Un besote y gracias! **Deysi Maria: **sí, por fin! Un besote enorme y gracias! **Milla Whitlock: **muchisimas gracias por leerlo! Nos demasiado tiernos con su bebe...son adorables! Un besote!** Zujeyane: **jejeje, hasta que aceptó! Un besote enorme! **Melangie: **muchisimas gracias, un beso!** Vivi S R: **sí, todo se quedó en un susto! Menos mal que todo está bien...con boda incluída! Un besote! **Janalez: **sí, sí...veremos a Bella con su vestido de novia! Un besote! **Roxcio: **ahora todo va a ser felicidad...ya les tocaba, jeje! Un besote y gracias! **Isela Cullen: **merecen ser felices por fin! Un besote enorme y gracias! **The Princess of the Dark: **jejeje, los viernes pueden ser muy peligrosos, jeje! Edward tiene que convencer a Bella de que la quiere con kilos de más...seguro que lo consigue, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore:** sí, queda muy poquito...dos o tres capis solamente! En cuanto me ponga en marcha subiré otra nueva ;) Un besote y muchas gracias! **Dioda: **otra boda...a estos chicos se les acumulan los eventos, jeje! Un besote! _

_Muchismas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Queda muy poco de la historia, apenas dos o tres capis más...y me da mucha pena! En fin, nos leemos el miércoles, un besote!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Caminé por ese camino de pétalos agarrada al brazo de Carlisle; no podía estar más nerviosa aunque el escenario era hermoso. Jamás me imaginé que me iba a casar en la playa, descalza, con mi hija entre los invitados...Y con Edward Cullen como novio. ¿Acaso podía ser esto más perfecto? Sí, sí podía ser más perfecto...Cuando vi la sonrisa que me dedicaba Edward supe que ahora sí, ahora sí seríamos felices porque teníamos todos los ingredientes necesarios para que así fuera..._


	58. Capítulo 58 La boda de mis sueños

CAPÍTULO 58 LA BODA DE MIS SUEÑOS

Oh, Dios mío...Edward quería acción de la buena. Su postura corporal y sus ojos felinos dejaban claro que podía saltar sobre su presa, es decir yo, en cualquier momento. Edward se acercó a mi sonriendo, una sonrisa totalmente sexual en sus labios...oh...

Me pasó las manos por la cintura y desde su altura me miró el escote.

- No se qué problema tienes con este vestido – me pasó los dedos por el borde de la tela – Te queda de vicio – susurró.

- ¿Sí? - Edward despegó los ojos de mi cuerpo para mirarme a la cara.

- Totalmente arrebatadora, preciosa...No sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a casa y tenerte sólo para mi...bueno, y para Sophie...- alzó tanto ambas cejas que su expresión fue del todo cómica – Por cierto...¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos? - dijo mientras empezaba a besarme el cuello.

- Eh...disponemos de...- me mordió justo debajo de la oreja para después lamer toda la zona – Por el amor de Dios...¿qué...qué me habías preguntado? - la risa de Edward resonó en mi cuello.

- Tiempo...cuanto tiempo tenemos...- sus manos viajaron a la cremallera del vestido.

- Yo...arg, como cinco o seis horas...aunque quién sabe...

- Mmmm, para lo que tengo en mente me vale...ya nos explayaremos en la luna de miel.

¿Luna de miel? ¿Explayarnos? Era la primera noticia que tenía sobre esa luna de miel...aunque mis pensamientos se olvidaron de viajes, bodas y tiempo perdido cuando Edward se desabrochó la camisa revelando su musculoso pecho.

- Ay – murmuré.

- ¿Ay? ¿Sólo hay? - bromeó.

Se acercó a mi para bajarme los tirantes del vestido. Lo hizo lentamente, de manera tortuosa...Cada centímetro que su mano se movía era otro centímetro de mi piel que se desvelaba. No, no, no...Ugh. Cogí con suavidad sus manos y las aparté de mi piel antes de que se viera más de lo debido. Edward me miró con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? - me apartó el pelo de la cara – Si...si no te encuentras bien aún...si no tienes ganas podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión, de verdad...

- No, no es eso – le cogí de la mano – Es que...es que no me siento a gusto...

- ¿Aún sientes molestias? - negué con la cabeza. El pobre no estaba entendiendo nada.

- No...soy yo, mi cuerpo...- Edward suspiró – Me da pánico que me veas desnuda, Edward...yo no estoy como antes, ¿sabes?

- Pues no, no lo sé...no lo se porque no me has dejado verte con menos ropa que un pijama, Bella...- me cogió la cara con las manos - ¿No entiendes que para mi eres hermosa tengas los kilos que tengas? Te lo dije el otro día, preciosa...Antes era un gilipollas que no sabía lo que tenía ante mis narices...- suspiró de nuevo – Ahora sé como eres, se que eres la mujer perfecta para mi, por dentro y por fuera...- se pasó las manos por el pelo – Pero eres cruel...- abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - se acercó a mi y pegó sus caderas a las mías...dejándome sentir el enorme bulto de su entrepierna – Madre mía...

- Así me has tenido durante toda la ceremonia...y no es de muy buen cristiano estar en una iglesia con esto en todo su esplendor – no pude evitar reirme – Tú y sólo tú me provocas esto, Bella...no se como quieres que te lo diga...

¿Y aún sentía inseguridades al lado de este hombre? Sin decir nada fui yo la que unió nuestros labios. Le besé con toda la pasión y la sensualidad que pude reunir. Mordí y besé sus labios mientras mis manos se paseaban a su gusto por su espalda. Cuando Edward intentó bajarme de nuevo el vestido no se lo impedí. Dejé que me quitara esa prenda que no hacía más que estorbar. Cuando quedé tan solo en ropa interior Edward me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

- Así me gustas más – me susurró al oído.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a junta mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Sus ojos seguían atentos todos los movimientos que yo hacía, y siempre con su sonrisa torcida en los labios. Cuando ambos quedamos en ropa interior pude sentir realmente el calor que manaba de su piel.

- Vamos a hacer esto en condiciones, Bella – me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. No pude evitar relamerme los labios cuando encendió una de las pequeñas lámparas e la habitación; ahora era más que evidente el estado de su excitación.

Me tumbé boca arriba y le miré; podía resultar un poco idiota, pero el caso es que estaba nerviosa. Era como si una nueva yo estuviera resurgiendo en mi interior...Edward se tumbó a mi lado y pasó las manos desde mis pechos hasta mi ombligo, esa simple caricia hizo que mis vellos se erizaran. Metió las manos por detrás de mi espalda y desabrochó el sujetador que llevaba; gracias a Dios era un conjunto nuevo y no uno de esos sujetadores de lactancia cómodos pero poco reveladores. Edward pasó sus suaves dedos sobre mis pezones. Aún estaban un poco sensibles.

- Ahora son completamente mías, ¿no? - asentí mientras me mordía el labio.

Edward acercó la lengua a mis pezones y los lamió alternando, primero uno y luego el otro...sus manos parecían que tenían vida propia mientras su boca trabajaba sobre mi pecho. Sus dientes engancharon con cuidado uno de mis pezones. Jadée al mismo tiempo que enganchaba mis dedos en su pelo mientras le acercaba aún más a mi cuerpo...sentí que sus labios bajaban y bajaban...Con una pasmosa lentitud me bajó las braguitas para después volver a hacer el camino de subida hacia mis pechos. Le acomodé entre las piernas aunque él aún conservaba los boxers.

- Estás haciendo que me derrita, Edward...- susurré contra sus labios.

- Eso es lo que quiero – tironeó de mis labios con sus dientes – Quiero demostrarte que para mí eres única...

Esta vez fue él el que llevó la voz cantante del beso; dejé que jugara con mi boca, con mi cuello y con mis senos como él quisiera...porque me tenía a su merced.

- Edward...quítate esto...- dije tirando del elástico de su ropa interior.

Ni siquiera se dignó a levantarse de la cama para quitarse esa molesta prenda...se la quitó a patadas y yo terminé ayudándole. Jadeé alto cuando sentí esa parte de su cuerpo, dura y caliente, como siempre...

- Te deseo tanto, Bella...- se apoyó con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se posicionó en mi entrada. Ese simple gesto me estremeció hasta lo imposible – Oh, espera...¿tenemos condones? - me reí por la cara que puso – Porque yo creo que no tengo y si tengo alguno estará caducado, eso con toda seguridad y...- se calló cuando enredé mis piernas en sus caderas.

- El doctor Newman me ha aconsejado volver a la pildora, Edward – me miró a los ojos y luego sonrió de lado.

- Ah, pues mucho mejor, ¿no? - asentí mientras sonreía.

Ahora sí, Edward empujó sus caderas contra mi adentrandose poco a poco en mi cuerpo...Sentía una ligera molestia, aunque nada era comparado con tener a Edward en mi interior. Cesó en sus movimientos y me miró muy serio.

- ¿Te duele?

- Me duele más que no sigas – murmuré.

- Podemos parar...

- Ni se te ocurra – le amenacé.

Edward sonrió antes de seguir con su camino. Me besó con suavidad mientras empezaba a embestir con más contundencia. Ya no había rastro de molestia, nada...solamente el placer que me estaba brindando Edward.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos – jadeé.

Edward no me respondió, se limitó a seguir jadeando en mi oído, incitándome más y más con cada gruñido que se escapaba de sus labios. Mis manos viajaban desde su nuca hasta su trasero, ayudándole en cada embestida que me ofrecía. Edward enganchó una de mis piernas con su brazo abriéndome más aún a él. Ya no pude más. Metí la cabeza en su pecho y sofoqué mi grito de placer como buenamente pude. Las embestidas de Edward se hicieron más errantes antes de llegar a su orgasmo. Me sentí completa cuando le sentí desvanecerse contra mi cuerpo. Era...genial...

Se separó de mi lentamente hasta quedar de nuevo cara a cara. Edward tenía en su cara ese gesto perezoso que se le quedaba tras una buena sesión de sexo. Se bajó de mi cuerpo y se tumbó a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura.

- Creo que me he quedado sin fuerzas – murmuró mi prometido...mi prometido...

- Y yo creo que estamos oxidados, Edward...mucho tiempo sin hacerlo – Edward sonrió y escondió la cara en la curvatura de mi cuello donde aspiró.

- Tu no estás para nada oxidada, cariño...estás mejor que nunca...- el intercomunicador de la habitación de Sophie crepitó...hasta que oímos un ligero sollozo que auguraba llanto. Hice el intento de levantarme pero Edward me lo impidió – Tranquila, ya voy yo – se levantó de la cama dejándome unas hermosas vistas de su trasero...aunque se tapó demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Antes de salir de nuestra habitación me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas...Oh, por favor...me tenía loca...Y me había dicho que estaba mejor que nunca...Pues yo intentaría estar perfecta para el día de nuestra boda...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

¿Perfecta para mi boda? Lo dudaba mucho. Hoy era el gran día, hoy por fin me casaba con Edward y todo era felicidad...el gran problema era que a lo largo de estos dos meses no había logrado adelgazar nada. Seguía con las mismas redondeces y el los mismos malditos sitios.

- Necesito una puñetera faja – murmuré mientras caminaba de arriba abajo por todo el salón.

A parte de los nervios propios de una novia tenía que sumar el hecho de que los chicos habían secuestrado a Edward la noche anterior. Me quedaba la esperanza de que a todos ellos les podían arrancar los huevos sus respectivas parejas...por lo tanto había muy pocas posibilidades de que hubieran visitado algún club con guarrillas en tetas. Sí, sí, sí...Alec y Heidi habían empezado una relación. Ellos decías que se lo iban a tomar con calma, que ambos habían sufrido por amor...que sólo se estaban conociendo...Sí, yo estaba segura de que ya se conocían en todos los aspectos...

Las chicas me miraban siguiendo mis pasos, de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo...Incluso parecía que mi hija me miraba asombrada mientras jugueteaba con un mordedor de Winnie de Pooh.

- Bella...podrías calmarte un poco...

- ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Me caso hoy, no he adelgazado nada...no se cómo me va a quedar el vestido básicamente porque no sé cómo es el vestido...¿Por qué no me dejaste ver mi puñetero vestido? - le dije a Alice...aunque no la di tiempo a contestar – No sé dónde cojones ha pasado la noche mi novio – resoplé – Y no encuentro una maldita faja...¡Ugh! - Alice y Rose se miraron.

- ¡Renée...Esme! - gritaron mientras mi hija daba palmas - ¿Cómo va esa tila?

Mi madre y mi futura suegra aparecieron en el salón con una bandeja. Ambas se habían vestido ya con sus mejores galas y he de decir que estaban preciosas. Mi madre iba superando poco a poco la pérdida de mi padre y mi relación con Esme era inmejorable.

- Vas a ser una novia preciosa, Bella – me animó Esme mientras me tendía la tila.

- Claro que sí...Edward se va a derretir cuando te vea...Alice ha hecho un gran trabajo con tu vestido de novia.

- ¿Vosotras lo habeis visto? - asintieron casi a la vez - ¿Y por qué yo no?

- Eh...yo me marcho – dijo mi madre – Tengo que ir a por el novio...donde quiera que esté...y no quiero que me salpique la sangre...

- Bella, deja de moverte o se te correrá el maquillaje. Rose...empecemos con el peinado...

Totalmente a ciegas. Así estaba yo en mi propia boda. No había visto mi vestido, no sabía dónde me iba a casar porque todo lo habían preparado las chicas y no tenía ni idea de nada...

Tras una hora más de retoques, cardados y horquillas pude verme en el espejo. No me habían recogido el pelo en su totalidad; me habían rizado toda la melena y me habían hecho una cascada de bucles con todo el pelo.

- Mueve el culo, tenemos que ponerte el vestido – dijo Rose.

- Joder...tenías que haberte ido de Luna de miel antes de mi boda...tienes un humor muy agrio, ¿sabes? - Rose me sacó la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Y perderme los últimos preparativos de la boda de mi amiga del alma? ¡Ni hablar!

Esme se quedó con Sophie mientras las chicas me llevaron a mi habitación para al fin ponerme mi vestido. Alice abrió con tida naturalidad mi armario y sacó una funda blanca. Lentamente abrió la cremallera...y me quedé sin habla cuando vi lo que contenía.

Mi vestido de novia era una pasada. Era de estilo griego, tan sólo con un tirante adornado con minúsculas piedras brillantes y de corte imperio; Alice sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, con ese corte en el vestido se me disimulaba todo lo disimulable. La tela era suave, sedosa y vaporosa.

- Es...perfecto – mis dos amigas sonrieron.

- Lo sé – dijo Alice – Es la hora...vamos a vestirte.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando me vi en el espejo de mi armario, vestida de novia y preparando para salir rumbo a donde quiera que fuera el evento. Me miré desde todos lo ángulos...y me encantaba. Mi vestido me encantaba, aunque faltaba algo...

- Chicas...¿y mis zapatos? - de nuevo se miraron entre ellas.

- Toma – me dijo Rose; lo que me estaba dando eran unas bailarinas blancas.

- ¿Pretendes que me case con esto? Sinceramente, me esperaba unos taconazos o algo por el estilo...

- ¿No te has fijado en Renée y Esme? - negué mientras Alice suspiraba – No importa, ya lo comprenderás...¡Marchando!

El que vino a recogerme fue Alec acompañado de Carlisle; se habían cambiado las tornas. Como mi padre lamentablemente no estaba con nosotros sería Carlisle el que me llevaría al altar, así como mi madre acompañaría a Edward.

El viaje se me hizo interminablemente lento a pesar de que tampoco avanzamos demasiado. Alec paró el coche cuando estábamos llegando a la playa.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Ya? Ehhhh...¿y dónde se supone que me voy a casar?

- Hija...fiate de nosotros – me dijo Carlisle mientras me palmeaba la mano.

No hice más que poner un pie en el suelo cuando me encontré de nuevo con mis amigas, mi futura suegra y mi hija. Carlisle me llevó del brazo justo hasta donde empezaba el camino de madera que nos llevaria hasta la arena. Le miré confundida pero él sólo me sonrió.

- Quitate los zapatos, Bella...- me dijo Alec.

Sólo podía seguirles el juego ya que no sabía de qué iba nada. Cuando terminó el camino de madera pisé la cálida arena con mis pies descalzos; eran más de las siete de la tarde, el sol brillaba un poco más bajo debido a la época en la que estábamos...Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi lo que habían preparado para mi. Era sorprendente...

Ahí, en medio de la playa, había un grupo reducido de amigos y familia sentados en sillas de madera con un pasillo de pétalos de rosas rojas de por medio. Como altar habían preparado un arco rodeado de flores blancas...bajo ese arco estaba Edward esperándome.

Caminé por ese camino de pétalos agarrada al brazo de Carlisle; no podía estar más nerviosa aunque el escenario era hermoso. Jamás me imaginé que me iba a casar en la playa, descalza, con mi hija entre los invitados...Y con Edward Cullen como novio. ¿Acaso podía ser esto más perfecto? Sí, sí podía ser más perfecto...Cuando vi la sonrisa que me dedicaba Edward supe que ahora sí, ahora seríamos felices porque teníamos todos los ingredientes necesarios para que así fuera...

- Estás preciosa – susurró Edward cuando llegué al altar.

Si no hubiera estado presente un cura no me habría limitado a sonreirle. Apenas fui consciente de la ceremonia; oía al cura hablar, recitar los pasajes de la Biblia y hablar sobre el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio...pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Edward...y él para mi. De hecho, el cura tuvo que carraspear para que le hiciéramos caso cuando llegó el turno de decir nuestros votos. Mis ojos sólo estaban pendientes del movimiento de los labios de Edward, de sus ojos verdes y de la caricia que me hizo la alianza al encajarse en mi dedo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos, la gente aplaudía y sonreía...Oh, por todo lo sagrado...me había casado...¡Al fin me había casado!

Edward me cogió de la mano y nos giró; entonces pude ver a todos mis amigos y familiares. Jacob y Nessie, Sam y Emily con su pequeño en brazos, los chicos del Forbidden y...y Emmet con mi hija en brazos y llorando a mares...de nuevo.

Después de los besos, las felicitaciones y los abrazos celebramos la boda allí mismo, en un acogedor restaurante a pie de playa, con la luna reflejándose en el agua del mar y los suaves sonidos de las olas. Todo había salido de maravilla, todo era perfecto...Esme y mi madre no se separaron ni un minuto, parecía que se habían hecho buenas amigas. Carlisle charlaba con Jasper y con los chicos mientras Alice y Rose hacían fotos a Emmet y a Sophie...el capullo no se había separado de ella en toda la tarde. Esos sí que se habían hecho buenos amigos...

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que te ves con ese vestido? - me dijo Edward mientras me tendía una copa de champán.

- Sí, pero no me importa oirlo de nuevo...

- Estás preciosa – susurró en mi oído - ¿Te ha gustado la boda?

- No ha podido ser mejor, Edward...es mucho más de lo que me esperaba...

- ¿Mucho más? Eso es porque no sabes lo que tengo preparado para después – me mordí el labio.

- ¿La noche de bodas?

- No – sonrió – La luna de miel que te he preparado...te voy a llevar a una cabaña sin vecinos para que puedas gritar todo lo que quieras mientras te hago el amor...

* * *

><p><em>Ya se han casado...¡al fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué pensais de la luna de miel que Edward tiene planeada?<em>

_Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios_

**_Yolabertay: _**_muchisimas gracias, un besote enorme! **Roxcio:** sí, Edward se puso candente, jeje...Un besote! **Kriss21:** son sólo dos...este y el epílogo...Los he comprimido un poco y al final me han salido sólo dos...Un besote! **Maricoles: **Edward con su hija es perfecto! Un besote enorme! **Ninna:** sí, pero Edward se ha encargado de quitarle el trauma, jeje...Un beso! **Dioda:** jejeje, como Emmet...todo el rato llorando! Un besote! **Daniella maria: **y sigue llorando, jeje! Ya sólo queda el epílogo...Un besote!** Solecitopucheta: **Emmet con Sophie tooodo el rato...y llorando, jeje...nos ha salido sensible! Un besote! **BarbyBells: **muchisimas gracias, de verdad! Un besote!** Wenn: **ohhh, ya se casaron! Un besote y gracias a ti! **Sereny´s Cullen:** muchas gracias! Jejeje, Edward quería recuperar el tiempo perdido...Un besote! **Elizabeth: **al fin se casaron! Ya sólo queda otro capi...Un beso! **Ninna Riva:** jejeje, estos dos se pusieron calenturientos, jeje! Un besote enorme! **EMLIZABETH CULLEN:** la pobre estaba deprimida...pero Edward le ha quitado las penas, jeje! Un besote enorme! **Troian:** muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Sully YM:** al fin...al fin se casaron! Un besote! **Kjmima:** muchisimas gracias! Parece ser que Alec al fin será feliz...Un besote! **ChrisCullenHale:** Edward es super mono...es tan tierno con Bella! Un besote enorme! **Zujeyane: **el grandullón sigue sensible, jeje! Un besote!** Darky1995:** al final sólo fue un susto, todo salió bien...un besote!** Eve Runner: **Edward le ha quitado a Bella todos los complejos, jeje! un besote enorme! **Deysi Maria: **Bella sigue con sus kilos de más, pero a EDward le gusta igual...Emmet sigue llorando, jeje! Un besote!** CaroBereCullen: **ya se casaron...al fin! Un besote! **Lory24: **jeje, Emmet el Capullo sigue llorando...Un besote! **Kimjim:** el pobre Emmet nos ha salido sensible, jeje! Un besote! **Freckles03:** la pobre estaba de los nervios, pero todo fue perfecto...un besote! **ALI-LU CULLEN:** jeje, ya tenemos boda! Un beso! **Melangie: **jejeje, no fue delgada a su boda...pero igualmente iba guapa...Un beso! **Mentxu Masen Cullen:** jeje, muuuy larga...Edward es demasiado perfecto. Un besote enorme! **CelesL:** muchisimas gracias! Un besote enorme! **LOQUIBELL:** muchisimas gracias a ti por leerlo, un besote enorme! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic:** jejeje, se han vuelto todos unos sensibles, jeje! Un besote! **Amanda Cullen Salvatore:** al fin son felices plenamente...ya les tocaba! Un besote! **Yekitab: **ohhh, muchisimas gracias por leerla, me alegro de que te guste! Un besote enorme! **Maru-chan1296: **gracias, un besote! **Fran Ktrin Black: **muchisimas gracias, un besote! **Indacea: **jejeje, tuvimos acción...Jejeje, Emmet es único! Un besote! **Carlota:** las bodas siempre son alegría y emoción! Muchisimas gracias, un beso! **Vivi S R:** jejeje, el idiota se fue hace ya tiempo...ahora sólo queda el Edward perfecto! Un besote! **Danielat: **Bella se siente de nuevo bella gracias a Edward...Ya sólo queda un capi! Un besote! **Bearmand: **jejeje, Edward está disfrutando esa exuberancia...Un besiote enorme! **Janalez: **Edward no puede ser mas perfecto...Un besote! **Keimasen86:** oh, si...se lo enseñó todo, jeje! Un besote! **Briit:** Edward ve ahora mucho mejor a Bella...no le importa su físico, sólo que ella esté bien...Que tierno! Un besote! **AnaisDifi:** jejejeje, pobre hermano..."el bebe" XD. Un besote enorme y suerte con esas tareas! **Isela Cullen:** creo que Edward le ha dejado claro a Bella que está más que perfecta, jeje! Un besote enorme! **HCULLEN: **ohhhh, de verdad...muchisimas gracias por tus palabras! Me has alegrado el día, de verdad! Un besote enorme! **Ely Cullen M:** me da muchisima pena que se acabe...pero eso quiere decir que empezaremos con nuevas historias! Un besote! **Leonesa: **muchisimas gracias! Super final feliz! Un beso! **Darky1995:** y Emmet sigue llorando, jeje! Un besote! _

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo, chicos. Como he dicho más arriba ya sólo queda el epílogo, ya que los últimos dos capis me han salido un poco más largos. Actualizo el viernes, un besote enorme!_

* * *

><p><em>EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO<em>

_Bella y yo esperábamos ansiosos en la sala de espera con nuestra preciosa Sophie a nuestro lado. Ella estaba incluso más ilusionada que nosotros, estaba tan nerviosa que no hacía más que hablar...demasiado tiempo con su tita Alice..._

_- Mamá...el tito Emmet dice que hace mucho tiempo os llevabais mal...dice que le llamabas...capullo - Bella dejó de repiquetear sus tacones en el suelo y miró a nuestra hija._

_- ¿Eso te ha dicho el cap...Emmet? - la niña asintió._

_- Pero ya sé que os llevais mejor...Está muy contento por vosotros. Dice que va a consentir a mi nuevo hermanito tanto como a mi - sonrió enseñando su dentadura mellada..._


	59. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

NUEVO INTEGRANTE

Quizás podría resultar poco humilde, pero le había preparado a Bella una boda de la leche. Con ayuda de las chicas, tenía que reconocer. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y con pocos invitados, solamente nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos. ¿Para qué queríamos más? Ver la cara de felicidad de Bella mientras se celebraba la fiesta posterior no tenía precio. Para mi la mejor parte de toda la noche fue cuando paseamos solos los dos, a la luz de la luna y descalzos sobre la arena. Sí...me había convertido en un cursi de mierda. Al menos Emmet no se podía meter conmigo por eso, ¿no?

Después de la maravillosa cena nos tocó despedirnos de nuestros invitados y, lo más doloroso, de nuestra pequeña Sophie. Bella se tiró todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto llorando porque iba a estar una semana sin ver a la niña. A mi también me daba muchisima pena estar separado de mi hija, pero sinceramente estos días los necesitabamos mucho. Además la niña iba a estar en las mejores manos posibles, sus abuelas...bueno, y Emmet. Era increíble cómo esa pequeña se había ganado el cariño del gran capullo.

He de decir que Bella lloró en el camino hacia nuestra luna de miel...pero gritó de placer durante esos días.

Podría haber organizado un viaje a algún lugar exótico o a alguna isla paradisíaca. Nah...lo que necesitábamos era desconectar de todos los nervios y los malos ratos que lamentablemente habíamos pasado. Por eso decidí que nuestro viaje fuera a una cabaña en la montaña. En realidad estuvimos cerca de Forks, en las inmediaciones del Parque Natural de Olympia. La idea de que no hubiera nadie a cinco kilómetros a la redonda en principio no le hizo mucha gracia a Bella. Luego bendijo la soledad que nos envolvía.

Ambos disfrutamos como nunca de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestras bocas y caricias. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que Bella y yo nos amamos, de hecho, creo que estuvimos muy poco tiempo fuera de la cama...

- Edward – jadeó Bella. La tenía encima de mi cuerpo cabalgando de manera increíble sobre mi. La agarré de esas rotundas caderas y la ayudé a moverse – Edward...

- No jadees así...por Dios...- clavé los dedos en su trasero – Me vuelves loco...Bella...

Dos minutos después Bella se derrumbó contra mi cuerpo, jadeándo por la buena sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido. Acto seguido levantó su cabeza de mi pecho e intentó bajarse de mi cuerpo, aunque se lo impedí.

- Quédate un poco más así – la rogué.

- Voy a aplastarte – murmuró haciendo que rodara los ojos.

- Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Bella...Deja de decir que vas a aplastarme...estás muy bien como estás – la aparté el pelo de la cara.

- Peso diez kilos más que antes, Edward – frunció el ceño – Menos mal que dejé el espectáculo...

- En eso coincido contigo...no me gustaba que los demás babearan por ti...

- Tranquilo, ahora no lo va a hacer nadie...- dijo jugando con el pelo que caía sobre mi frente.

- Harás que me enfade si sigues con eso, cariño...Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo - Bella rodó los ojos.

- Sí, ya...Edward...me he propuesto adelgazar...y ten por seguro que lo voy a lograr...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Bueno...pasó el tiempo y Bella no adelgazó. De la talla treinta y seis pasó a la cuarenta y dos. Tampoco era para tanto o al menos a mi no me lo parecía. Ella mejoraba como el vino...Llevábamos seis años casados y para mi mejoraba día a día. Creo que para todos.

Bella comenzó sus estudios de administración de empresas justo a la vuelta de nuestra luna de miel. Cuando terminaron las clases Sam le propuso un negocio; hacerse cargo de la administración del nuevo local que iba a abrir en breve. Bella aceptó encantada, ya que el horario y este trabajo estaba mucho mejor adaptado con su condición de madre...y a mi me gustaba mucho más verla tras un escritorio a verla sobre el escenario...y medio desnuda...mientras los demas la decían cochinadas...

Yo seguí trabajando en el mismo bufete de abogados durante un tiempo hasta que al fin Emmet, Jasper y yo pudimos abrir el nuestro propio. Al principio fue un poco dificil, ya se sabe...a veces los comienzos pueden ser complicados...Pero con tesón lo conseguimos. En la actualidad éramos uno de los bufetes más reconocidos de Miami en el que el porcentaje de casos ganados eran del noventa y cinco por ciento.

Emmet ayudó mucho a su mujercita, como él la llamaba. Rose siguió trabajando con la prestigiosa empresa familiar, aunque el señor Hale le había comentado a Emmet que pensaba retirarse del negocio dejando todo su legado en manos de Rose. Sin duda se iba a convertir en una de las jóvenes más adineradas de la ciudad.

Alice siguió expandiendo su imperio de moda. Heidi y ella empezaron con poco...pero acabaron con una cadena de tiendas dedicándose de lleno en el sector textil.

Alec estaba de los nervios porque llevaba días esperando el momento perfecto para ponerle a Heidi el anillo de bodas que hacía días que había comprado. Bien...no iba a ser yo el que le diera consejo sobre cómo pedirle matrimonio a tu novia. Creo que Bella se casó conmigo por pesado...

La convivencia entre Bella y yo no podía ser mejor, aunque tuvimos nuestros momentos duros y difíciles. La mayor discusión que pudimos tener jamás fue tras hacer la mudanza de nuestro apartamento a la casa que nos compramos, hace un par de años. Todo era perfecto. Desde el jardín a la piscina, desde la cocina enorme a nuestra habitación...Todo empezó cuando entramos en la habitación contigua a la de Sophie.

_- Mira, Edward – dijo Bella dando vueltas en medio de la habitación vacía – Esta habitación es tan bonita como la de Sophie...Quizás la podamos usar en un futuro cuando le demos un hermanito – fruncí el ceño._

_- No, Bella...no va a haber hermanitos para Sophie...- Bella puso los brazos en jarras y me miró confundida._

_- ¿Por qué? - suspiré y me pasé la mano por el pelo._

_- Porque no. No quiero volver a pasar por el calvario que pasé cuando nació Sophie, Bella...no pienso arriesgar tu salud y tu vida por tener otro hijo...Así estamos bien – el ceño de Bella se frunció y me apuntó con el dedo._

_- Tú no puedes decidir por mi, Edward...es mi cuerpo y es mi vida...Sophie ya tiene cuatro años años...quiero tener otro bebé._

_- Pero yo no, Bella...¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y vuelves a desarrollar diabetes? ¿Y si...y si esta vez no superas el parto? - negué con la cabeza horrorizado simplemente por decir esas palabras – No...me niego a perderte por tener otro hijo, Bella...Enfadate conmigo si quieres, pero no..._

Bella estuvo sin hablarme durante días...y lo pasé fatal. Pero tenía que comprenderme. No podía arriesgarme a perderla...eso me mataría. Había desarrollado un lazo irrompible con Bella, si ella sufría yo lo hacía...y no quería que volviera a pasar por ese momento traumático de un parto con diabetes. No. Me negaba or completo...

Gracias a Dios habíamos encontrado la mejor solución. Fueron un montón de papeleos, esperas y reuniones con los asistentes sociales. Pero aquí estábamos.

Bella y yo esperábamos en la sala de espera con nuestra preciosa Sophie a nuestro lado. Ella estaba incluso más ilusionada que nosotros, estaba tan nerviosa que no hacía más que hablar...demasiado tiempo con su tita Alice...

- Mamá...el tito Emmet dice que hace mucho tiempo os llevabais mal...dice que le llamabas...capullo – Bella dejó de repiquetear sus tacones en en suelo y miró a nuestra hija.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho el cap...Emmet? - la niña asintió.

- Pero ya sé que os llevais mejor...Está muy contento por vosotros. Dice que va a consentir a mi nuevo hermanito tanto como a mi – sonrió enseñando su dentadura mellada.

Sophie había crecido convirtiendose en una niña preciosa, alegre y divertida. Sus ojos marrones eran idénticos a los de Bella...yo tuve que conformarme aportando simplemente los reflejos cobrizos de mi pelo. Por lo demás, la niña era una copia a Bella, y eso me encantaba a más no poder.

- Señores Cullen.

Bella y yo nos levantamos como si tuviéramos un resorte en el trasero. La asistente social que nos había llevado el caso apareció en el pasillo con un bulto en sus brazos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a Bella y se lo ofreció para que lo cogiera entre sus brazos.

La mejor idea que tuvimos fue la de adoptar a un pequeño. Cuando hace apenas dos semanas nos llamaron para decirnos que pronto tendríamos a nuestro bebé con nosotros fue una explosión de felicidad. Bella lloró de alegría cuando nos enseñaron su foto con apenas diez días de vida. La madre era una chica sin recursos que no podía mantener a su bebé, así que decidió darlo en adopción para que una familia pudiera darle la vida que se merecía. Y esos éramos nosotros.

- Mira, Edward...

Bella me tendió al bebé para que le viera. Era más chiquitito que Sophie cuando nació y estaba envuelto en una mantita de conejitos azules. Era precioso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y se había quedado dormidito con las manitas unidas.

- Papi, papi...- Sophie me tiró de la manga de la chaqueta – No llego...¡subeme! - cogí a mi hija en brazos para que pudiera ver a su hermanito – Oh, es muy pequeño...es igual que mis muñecos – la asistente social sonrió.

- Espero que ayudes a tus padres con el bebé...- Sophie sonrió.

- Claaaro...pero yo no le voy a cambiar los pañales...Mi tío Emmet dice que eso se lo deje a papi...- le iba yo a dar a Emmet...

- ¿Ya sabeis cómo le vais a llamar? - nos preguntó la mujer – Su madre decidió dejarlo a vuestra elección...el pobre ha estado sin nombre todos estos días – Bella me miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- Vamos a llamarle Charlie...por mi padre – me acerqué a Bella y la besé en la frente.

Así que al fin pudimos estrenar esa habitación para el nuevo integrante de la familia. El día había sido largo, ya que nuestros amigos y nuestros padres habían venido para ver al pequeño Charlie. A mis padres se les caía la baba con él y la madre de Bella no dejó de llorar en todo el rato. Menos mal que tenía el apoyo de Phill, un compañero de trabajo cinco años menor que ella al que se había "apegado mucho". Y yo lo veía bien, al igual que Bella...Ya era hora de que empezara a vivir de nuevo...

- ¿Estás cansada? - le pregunté a Bella tras acostar a los niños.

- Sí, pero la felicidad que siento gana al cansancio – la acaricié la mejilla. Sonreí cuando se apoyó contra mi mano – Tuviste una gran idea con esto de la adopción, Edward...Nosotros tenemos a nuestro hijo...y en cierto modo le hemos salvado de pasar posibles calamidades.

- Tengo una cosa muy clara, Bella...vamos a querer a ese niño, lo vamos a cuidar y va a ser feliz con nosotros – Bella me dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas.

- ¿Cómo has podido pasar de ser un capullo a ser perfecto, Edward? - rodé los ojos.

- Pensé que el sobrenombre de capullo sólo era válido para Emmet – Bella negó.

- No...tu también fuiste uno...y de los grandes – me reí por lo bajo – La vida a veces es rebuscada, Edward...Durante mucho tiempo me negué a creerlo, pero ahora estoy convencida de que el destino movió sus hilos para que tu y yo acabasemos juntos...Quizás estábamos predestinados – sonrió misteriosamente - Es mucha casualidad...De todos los lugares, de todos los sitios para vivir y trabajar...tuviste que venir donde yo estaba.

- Un cruce de destinos, ¿no?

- Algo así...- la miré a los labios...y sonreí de lado.

- No me importaría cruzar mi destino con el tuyo un poquito esta noche – Bella soltó una gran carcajada - ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

* * *

><p><em>Al final adoptaron un bebé! Qué os ha parecido? <em>

_No actualicé el viernes debido a la huelga de autores y lectores de FF en contra de la eliminación masiva de fics, siento mucho el restraso! _

_Muchisimas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final, chicos. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y que hayais pasado un buen rato leyendo ;) De momento estaré unos días sin subir historia nueva, pero ya la tengo pensada. Como en un par de semanas subiré el prólogo a mi Facebook o a mi nuevo blog os dejo el link por si quereis pasaros, aunque está en mi perfil: eltemplodeatenea85 . blogspot . com . es / (sin espacios) Aún está un poco en proceso, de todos modos subiré el prólogo al Blog. Recordaros que también tengo otra historia en proceso que se llama Suavemente, me matas ;)_

_Muchisimas gracias a todos, por vuestras alertas, favoritos y comentarios_

**_ Maricoles, Yolabertay, Wenn, Giselle Cullen, MartichSwan, Nina, Sully YM, Kjmima, Eve Runner, Keimasen86, Diana Prenze, Nikkimellark, Zujeyane, Lory24, Suzette-cullen, Dioda, EMLIZABETH CULLEN, SallyLuna, Loverobsten27, Fran Ktrin Black, Lexa0619, Kriss21, Kimjim, CaroBereCullen, Maru-chan1296, Indacea, Solecitopucheta, Anilu-Belikov, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Daniella maría, ChrisCullenHale, AlejandraZJofre, Sereny´s Cullen, Carlota, CelesL, AnaisDifi, Freckles03, Carelymh, Andrea, Isela Cullen, Vivi S R, Briit, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Nany87, Meji, DiAnA, Azabella45, Mary8potter, Janalez, Camila y todos aquellos que han leído y comentado desde el principio. Mil gracias a todos!  
><em>**

_Como adelanto os dejo el título de la nueva historia...Se llamará El Señor de la Noche...Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
